


Let's Play Hide & Seek

by Nyxessa



Series: LPHS/LHAC [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A really sweet OC, Alcohol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Futuristic, GOT7 as Guests, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, OT9 (EXO), Omega Byun Baekhyun, Romance, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends, other relationships that are not mentioned because of story reasons, so much fluff that you will die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 233,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxessa/pseuds/Nyxessa
Summary: Byun Baekhyun is young. His whole life lies in front of him. He can't wait to go to university and follow his dreams. But the thing with life is that it does not always play out the way you imagine it and just like that, Baekhyun finds himself in a situation he never thought of having to deal with. And just when he thinks that his life could not deviate any more from what he had imagined it to be, he meets Chanyeol, a person he never searched for but always wanted in his life.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: LPHS/LHAC [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212083
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ~  
> Thank you for giving Let's Play Hide & Seek a chance! Here are further notices!
> 
> 1\. This story is a pure piece of fiction. Everything stated in this story is a product of imagination. It has nothing to do with the in reality existing people and does not want to state anything about their life's and/or sexuality. Also please don't harass the artists online or in real life and support their music and comebacks. 
> 
> 2\. All rights belong to me, the author Nyxessa. I do not accept adaptations, spreading my story on other platforms and translations without my permission. If you wanna ask for permission or wanna tell me about any plagiarism, contact me. I published the story by myself on asianfanfics and Wattpad too.
> 
> 3\. My first language is not English, although I would say I speak and write it quite well. Please overlook minor mistakes in grammar or spelling :3 
> 
> 4\. This story contains (an unorthodox) omegaverse, gay love, lgbtq+ content, slight angst, mental health issues and 18+ content! Chapters that contain angst or mental health issues will be marked.
> 
> 5\. This will take a while. I believe a good story needs time just like good wine. Trying to rush me to publish faster won't do anything, more of the opposite actually!
> 
> 6\. I decided at some point that this will be a two parted story! While Let's Play Hide & Seek is finished, Part Two isn't but I update every week!
> 
> 7\. If you like to talk to me and get to know me follow me on Twitter! @Nyxessa
> 
> 8\. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> PS: Also be told that the first 4 chapters are kind of quite technical to establish the world, I put quite a lot of thought process into it so bear with the slow start pls!~

London, September 2nd, 2081

Dr. Maria Viegas stares at the ultrasound scan in front of her, disbelief and confusion on her face. This is impossible, she thinks to herself, shaking her head in confusion. She raises her hands to the screen and contracts her fingers to zoom out of the shot as she continues looking at it - like the past five minutes. She expected everything. But certainly not this. 

Maria sighs, standing still for a second as she scrunches her face. Then she picks up the patient's medical record from the table next to her in a swift motion. She reads through it again, what feels like the 50 time today, searching for something she may have missed. 

The patient has suffered from nausea for weeks, especially in the morning. However, after all tests were negative for the usual pathogens, the patient was referred to the hospital with suspected cancer in the abdominal region.

Since the end of the 3rd World War 20 years ago, the number of cancer patients has increased dramatically. Why? Because of the radioactivity. The bombs responsible for this had ended the war, but was it really worth it? 

Maria shakes her head slightly, her forehead furrowing at the thought. 

The two main parties of the war, the United States of America and the Russian Federation, each dropped a bomb over the other nation's capital in a final blow. The detonations were so violent that they wiped out a third of the west coast on the american side and the area of destruction down to the Caucasus on the russian one. What was even worse though, had been the amount of radioactivity blown into the atmosphere by the explosions. Over the course of the following weeks, the North American continent became almost completely uninhabitable after it had been raining down radioactive rain across the country for weeks.

From the point of view of a European we were really lucky in misfortune, Maria cuckles darkly without a trace of humor in her voice. 

The wind blew the radioactive clouds from the deternation in Russia to the east, which largely spared Europe. Eastern Russia and Asia, on the other hand, were not so lucky. Most of the clouds reached the Pacific before it rained, but they were not completely spared. And in the case of radioactivity, a little is already too much. The radioactivity per square kilometer doubled worldwide, it tripled or even quadrupled in some places. The consequences of this only became apparent in the years that followed, when the number of cancers and mutations increased significantly.

Maria stares thoughtfully at the ultrasound scan. When she took the patient's pictures this morning, she was mentally prepared to have bad news later. Maria raises her hand again and zoomes back into the part that should not be there. Visible on the image was an uterus. Not only that. It also seemed like the patient was pregnant. Usually Maria did not treat pregnant patients, but she would place the pregnancy around the 3rd month. The only problem with this pregnancy was ... it shouldn't actually exist. Because the patient she treats is a male.

Maria takes a step back towards the wall behind her, leaning against it in the hope of finding some kind of support by it. Massaging her temples and with closed eyes, Maria has to admit that it makes kind of sense. If it would have been a female patient, a pregnancy test would have been one of the first things, because the symptoms are quite obvious. But...for a male? Maria tries to remember the topics of the medical journals she reads every month to keep herself up to date but she can't remember stumbeling across something like this ever. I have to be sure about this., she thinks to herself as she takes her left hand to the wristband on her right arm and presses a button on it. "Dr. Mortal, Dr. Jeom, please come to Room 241 as soon as possible."

Little did Dr. Maria Viegas know at that point in time that she would make history with this discovery. History books in the future would declarate this day as the beginning of a new era. A new kind of humanity.

The male patient of Dr. Viegas was not an accidental one-time mutation. In fact, over the course of the following two years, more cases like these, that were different from the normal human physique were discovered. And not only that.

All cases were young people, born earliest in the year of the atomic strike. Some of the mutated males and females had an abnormal high level of oestrogen, like the patient of Dr. Viegas. If compared to same aged „normal" candidates they tended to be more petite, small and soft, both in their features and characters. These young humans turned out be very kind, humble and nurturing characters. Besides that, scientists discovered the changes in their physique, not only had the male ones suddenly a fully functional uterus, which was connected to the rectal ending, but all of them went into something, that would be called „heat". 

Once in a while, in no particular rhythm though, a patient would become incredible horny for the duration of one up to three days. During that time even the male became selflubricant and the patients suffered from permanent lust. After that period of time, they would experience a bleeding after another duration of 2 weeks. The examining doctors concluded that during this heat, the patients must be able to reproduce.

But these were not the only mutations that were found. There was also the other extreme, males and females with an abnormal amount of testosterone, which resulted in them on tending to be dominant, possessive, impulsive, territorial and protective. They were also bigger in height as the standard population. The strangest thing though was the change of the genital region and the scenting ability. Not only did females suddenly grew a penis out of the vagina when aroused but both genders also occasionally knotted when aroused. 

The change of the scenting ability though was only discovered by accident when at one occasion one of the „Alphas" or „α", which was the codename for the patients with higher testosterone, was in the same room as one of the „Omegas", short „Ω", the patients with higher oestrogen, when the Ω suddenly went into heat. As soon as the Ω showed first signs of her incoming state the α became unsettled, talking about a strange but arousing scent that became stronger with each passing minute. 

It was only when the α, which was female, stood up and started approximating the poor female Ω, eyeing it like a prey, that the medical staff got attentive of this. When the α didn't react to shouts and started touching the Ω, who seemed begging for this kind of attention and welcomed the touches, they quickly tried to separate them. It took them quite a lot of strength but it was successful. The α was completely absentminded, still eyeing the Ω, who was trembling in lust, just occasionally muttering something about the unignorable arousing scent. 

Investigating on this, the scientists found out that the Ωs apparently produced a scent when in heat, which normal people like them could not smell, which was also the reason, why it was never discovered earlier. αs though could smell this change and it activated some kind of instinct in them, which made them drunk in arousal if they would not distance themselves quick enough from the Ω.

When these discoveries where published the whole world was thrown into turmoil. The world government, in charge of all living beings on earth, since all states were disbanded after the war, ordered a general examination of the population, dividing them into three groups, αs, Ωs and βs, which where those without genetic abnormalities. A new society, which was in need of new rules, to ensure the safety of each kind. It would take them 100 years of failure, discoveries and restructuring, but in the end, they succeeded.


	2. End of Year

Bucheon, December 30th, 2180  
  
  
  


Byun Baekhyun is lying on his bed, head resting on the pillow, blanket pulled up to his chin. The moon casts a pale light through his window and the only sounds that could be heard are the ticking of his alarm clock on his bedside table and the distant sounds of night traffic several meters below him.

He turns around in his bed, trying to find a more comfortable position. He shivers slightly from the cold temperature, as the blanket accidently slides down his shoulder a few centimeters while shifting. It was December after all. To be precise, it was the 30th of December, the last day of the year 2180. The last day of the life he knows, the last day of being 19 and therefore being underaged.

After tomorrow everything will be different for Baekhyun. When the clock passes midnight he will turn 20, he will become an adult. With all the following consequences.

He turns around again, unable to find rest as a million thoughts circle around in his head. He puts his hands to his eyes, rubbing them while sighing. Turning on his back, Baekhyun takes the hands of his eyes and stares at the ceiling, wandering his eyes over the shadow play that is happening.

Baekhyun can feel the exhaustion on his face, but he is still not able to find sleep when thinking about what happened in recent history and what awaits him tomorrow. The past weeks had been stressful. Like every year the graduation class had a hard time in December, because of their final exams.

Baekhyun read in a history book some years ago that in the past you gained adulthood on the day you turned 18, independent of your graduation. This seems like such a weird concept to him.

In the modern society the year has 364 days, with an independent day in between the years. On this day, named 'Day of Decision', everyone officially turns a year older, independent of which day they were exactly born. This does not mean though, that you don't celebrate your birthday, it is just not the day you get older. The Day of Decision is not important for the most of citizens, to be precise, it is only important for the young adults that turn 20 on this day. It is the day they gratuate. It is the day they become adults. But not only that. It is the day they have to take the test.

Baekhyun swallows at that thought. It makes him nervous.

To be honest everyone of his friends and classmates has been nervous about this the past few days. The majority of December was either spent with learning or taking exams until the 23th of December, so there was no time to think about this prior.

Only the top 40% of the graduates are allowed to study at an university and Baekhyun always had the goal to become an art gallery manager, for which he has to study cultural art business administration, so he had spent the last two months learning day and night for it.

It was not until friday a week prior, after the teachers had ordered them to lay their pencils aside and give in their tests that everything regarding the final exams left his brain. He remembers giving the teacher his papers, genuinely smiling as he had felt all the weight of the past weeks leaving his body, suddenly feeling like he is floating.

He had stood up, had collected his things and putted them in his bag as his head had turned to his best friend, Jongdae, who was sitting two tables away from him, grinning like the sun himself when he had noticed Baekhyun looking. He quickly had hobbled over in a few bouncy steps, wrapping his arm around Baekhyuns neck and rubbing his knuckles on Baekhyun's scalp.

"We did it, Baek, we did it!", was all Baekhyun could hear from the cheerful Jongdae, as the latter had tried do a little dance while still holding Baekhyun's head under his armpit. This had caused Baekhyun to stumble around, trying not to loose balance as Jongdae had continued his dance of happiness. The examination room slowly had emptied until it was only the two of them left.

"I'm pretty sure I aced this!", Jongdae had said, once he had finished dancing around and had released Baekhyun from his grip, who was trying to catch is breath. Baekhyun had looked up at his best friend and smiled when a feeling of comfort flowed through his body.

Kim Jongdae is around the same height as Baekhyun with a pointed face and a slim figure. His dark, slightly dishelved brown hair frames his face while his pointy nose makes him look kinda cute, even if he does not like to hear that. His blown, slightly cat-like eyes turn into little crescents everytime he smiles, which easily could light up a whole room and fill it with warmth.

Baekhyun chuckles at the thought of his best friend as he turns his head to look at the alarm clock. _11:24 pm._ He stares at the clock for a while, watching as the second hand moves forward with every passing second, drifting away in his thoughts again.

"It was quite easy, right?", Baekhyun had answered, straightening his back, stretching his arms in the air and voicing a little sound of cheer. He genuinely had smiled at Jongdae, picked up his bag and they had started moving to the exit to leave.

Jongdae had voiced out a satisfied sigh and had started humming a slow, happy melody. Baekhyun had felt content at that moment as they had left the room, moving in the direction of the school entrance. As the had moved through the hallways, he had felt some melancholy rising. This had been the last time for him to wander around in this building, as they would get their graduation results together with their test results at the Day of Decision.

Now that he had finished his exams, something different for the first time in months had entered Baekhyun's mind. _The test._

Baekhyun shivers again at that memory, still watching the second hand. Nobody that has not taken the test knows what is exactly tested and those who took the test, do not talk about it. When he was younger he often had tried to ask his parents about it, but they always had declined. All they had said besides that, was that Baekhyun will understand once he has done it himself.

He can feel lumb in his throat, gulping as he tries to push it down. All that Baekhyun knows is, that the test determines to which class you belong. It determines if you are an α, β or Ω.

This is why the day between the years is called Day of Decision. It is not only the day you graduate, the day that decides which futher educational options you have, it is also the day that reveals your class and therefore is the day you become an adult.

After the war over a 100 years ago humanity changed, breaking the normal reproduction system because of occuring mutations. After this discovery, the world had went nuts. While βs where like normal humans, αs and especially Ωs had to deal with an enormous amount of discrimination and violence.

As it turned out, around 90% of the human population are βs, approximately 4% are male αs, 2% are female αs, 3% are female Ωs and only 1% are male Ωs. With Ωs only being able to be impregnated by an α and although mating for αs with βs being possible but by far less enjoyable because of the missing of the heatintoxication, this uneven distribution lead to human trafficking of Ωs, who where sold as mates to mostly rich αs, who were unable to find suitable partners and therefore forcing themselves on these poor Ωs.

This terrible circle could only be interrupted after a few important discoveries were made.

The first one was the discovery of a pheromon, that was able to overlay or annullate the scent Ωs produce during heat which brought some sort of control to Ωs in their heatcycle. Being able to cover the scent opened the possibility to hide the fact of being an Ω, which is why it became much harder for kidnappers to identify a person as one.

The second one was the discovery of a injection, that could hibernate a person's reproduction cycle or wake it up from hibernation. Although these only work once each.

This was the start of the modern society. Right after birth, every child is injected with the serum that hibernates your reproduction cycle, which makes it possible to educate and school all children independent of their class and without the otherwise upcoming frictions caused by, for example, heatcycles.

During school every student is taught, that all classes are equally worth and any kind of discrimination or violence against a group or an individual regarding his race, gender or class is forbidden and will be punished. Everything besides the reproduction cycle develops normally and the teenagers go through puberty normally. As the whole vintage turns 19, they reach their final year of school, complete their final exams in December and finish at the 23rd of December.

In the week after finishing their exams, the graduates have to submit their favored further education and universities. Baekhyun has spent the last week talking to Jongdae about which universities they want to enter. They can't imagine a life without their best friend besides them, so they decided to apply for the same universities continuing their paths together like they did from day one. While Baekhyun aimed to become an art gallery manager, Jongdae wanted to study advertisement media, following his interest in music, design and media.

On the Day of Decision the newly graduates turn 20 and therefore gain adulthood. With adultery, every graduate receives the antiserum, which annullates the hibernation of the reproduction cycle and they participate in the test, that determines their class.

After that they receive their test results and marks in two seperate envelopes. The results of the test though are top secret. It is given only to the graduate himself with no copies being made. Every person for themselves choose if, when and to whom they want to reveal their class. This was designed to protect Ωs and ensure the safety and equal treatment of everyone, with as much possible freedom given to each individual. With the pheromon that can hide the scent of an Ω it is fully under their own control.

After that the graduates have to choose their further career by choosing an university, if they got accepted, or an apprenticeship. They start with their chosen path the following day. Sometime in the following year, different for every person, the hibernation will completely wear off and activate the reproduction cycle, which marks the end to a complete transition from a juveline to an adult.

Baekhyun blinks. _11:44pm._ He chuckles. How time flies when in thoughts. Still feeling too nervous about the things that will happen in the next 24 hours to sleep, Baekhyun sits up, scratching his head as he turns sideways and puts his feet on the floor, standing up. He silently crosses his room to door on the other side and opens it quietly, trying to not make any sounds. He then stealthily continues his way down the hallway towards the kitchen, passing the room of his parents and the former room of his older brother, that moved out when entering university.

 _Just like you will._ Baekhyun thinks to himself, feeling the cold floor under his feet.

As he finally reaches the kitchen, he stretches to reach the cupboard and takes a glass out, closing the door again silently. He then walks over to the sink, filling the glass with cold water. Then he moves over to the kitchen table, leaning against it, looking into the direction of the door to the hallway. On the wall in the visible part of the hallway is a mirror placed, in which Baekhyun can see himself now as he sips at his water.

Like everyone in his family Baekhyun was around the average size for a male adult. His body structure was slim and smooth, which kinda made him look elegant everytime he moves, just like a cat. His pointy face was framed by chestnut reddish brown hair, which had soft waves that adored his forehead, even though they were quite disheveled right now. His facial features in general where quite smooth and soft.

Baekhyun takes another sip of his water as he futher investigates his image in the mirror.

His brown, almond-shaped eyes and straight nose blend in perfectly with his small but plump lips, with his upper lip being a bit asymmetrical, but Baekhyun kind of likes that. Jongdae teases him for pouting or nibbling at them when in thoughts, always calling him cute when he catches him doing it. Baekhyun cheeks always turn pinkish when Jongdae says that and he then moves to throw things after his squealing best friend.

Finishing his glass and putting it in the sink, Baekhyun moves back to his room silently. After he closes the door, he sits down on his bed, looking at the clock once again. _11:55pm._ Baekhyun stares at the still moving second hand as the seconds pass. He still can hear the sounds of the street. Once again Baekhyun thinks about what is going to happen tomorrow. He assumes, he will be declared as a β. Every member of his family has been a β, nearly the entire population are βs.

 _I will be fine,_ Baekhyun tries to calm his slightly nervous heartbeat that he only realises by now. _Every Byun has been a_ β _why should you be an exception?_

Even though logic is telling him he is most probably right with his assumption, Baekhyun can't completely ignore the feeling in his gut, that is telling him the exact opposite. Would it be that bad? Being an α? Baekhyun doesn't really consider the possibility to be an Ω, only 1% of the population are male Ωs. _How unlikely is it that I will turn out as one, right?_

Baekhyun chuckles tiredly to himself, rubbing his temples against his eyes. _Everything is going to turn out fine. Just go to sleep already, you can't be tired on the probably most important day of your life._ Removing his hands from his eyes again, Baekhyun looks at the clock again.

 _11:59pm_. Baekhyun continues looking at the clock, anticipating it as the hand moves further towards the new year. When it finally jumps to _12:00am,_ Baekhyun holds in his breath for a few seconds. Everything seems to turn silent around him, even the traffic down on the street seems to turn mute for a few seconds.

 _Happy 20th Birthday to myself._ Baekhyun looks at the moon that shines through his window, bathing his room in a cold but calming light. Slowly but steady he can feel the tiredness taking a hold on his brain, as the rumbling thoughts die out one after one and it turns foggy. Baekhyun jawns.

Taking one last look at the moon, Baekhyun decides to make a wish. It is his 20th birthday after all, isn't it? Shutting his eyes closed and folding his hands, he sends a silent prayer to the universe, even though he knows it is childish and knowing the universe can't grant him wishes, because they are only inanimated objects.

_Please, let everything turn out fine. I don't really care, what I will be declared as, but please, let it all turn out fine._

After that, he covers himself with his blanket, he puts his head on his pillow, closing his from tiredness burning eyes. Baekhyun listens to the ticking of his clock, which he finds kind of hypnotic, calming his brain down further and futher until there is nothing left but blankness and void. Soon after that he slowly slips off into a deep dreamless slumber.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The first thing Baekhyun registrates is a low knocking, very far away and soft in the back of his mind. He nestles into his soft pillow, drifting away again into the fluffy subspace of sleep. The knocking seems to get closer and therefore louder.

Baekhyun grunts and turns around trying to suppress the noise that tries to pull him into consciousness. It is no use though, as it becomes louder and louder and manages to pull him out completely. As his eyes flutter open, he has to narrow them as the room is illuminated by daylight. When his eyes finally adjusted themselves to the brightness to some extend, Baekhyun takes a look at his alarm clock, while rubbing the sleep ouf of his eyes. _9:05am_. Baekhyun jawns, scratching his head, when suddenly the knocking reappeared at the door.

"Baekhyun-ah!" It was his mother, calling through his door. "Wake up, sleep head! Breakfast is ready and you don't want to miss this opportunity, which is probably the last one for quite a while, don't you?"

Baekhyun can hear his mom trying to sound cheerful, but he knows her better. He can feel, that she is sad about him leaving too, and that it is important to her to spend this last morning together. His mom always has been very caring and nurturing towards him and his brother, she was a really familyorientated person, especially for being a β. She used to go over the moon for her children and when they grew older, a smile adored her slightly aged face while watching her two sons growing into beautiful and handsome young men.

"I'm awake Eomma. I will be in the kitchen in ten minutes, alright?", he answered as he sat up.

"Alright!" He could here his mother leaving his door and walking down the hallway back to the kitchen.

Baekhyun stands up and stretches, trying to loosen up his muscles as a small high-pitched yelp left his lips. After that he moved to his wardrope, pulling out some fresh boxers, a pair of socks, a plain tshirt and a pair of jeans.

After that he turns around and moves towards the door, leaving it and going over to the bathroom. After closing and locking the door, he strips out of his grey pyjama pants and underwear and moves into the shower. As warm water starts to stream down his naked body, Baekhyun begins washing himself, singing softly along to a song playing inside his head.

Once he is done, he drops out of the shower, drying himself off with a towel and ruffling his hair dry afterwards, still singing to himself. Baekhyun looks at the mirror, whips away the steam that is blurring his image and starts brushing and moving his still slightly wet hair into position. He quickly puts on his clothes and leaves the bathroom, after opening the window to reduce the humidity.

He opens the door to his room and throws his pyjama pants over to his bed, where it is landing safely. Baekhyun grins at his achievement and closes the door again, moving down towards the kitchen from where he can hear the sound of dishes hitting against each other.

As he enters the room, he can see his parents sitting at the covered dinning table, talking calmly to each other. They have not started eating yet, obviously waiting for him. As they hear him enter they both turn their attention to him.

His father is a man in his late 40's with a bright smile and handsome facial expressions. His once dark brown hair gained some silver streaks those last year. He looks tired but still smiles at his son in content, with little wrinkles adoring his ageing face. Baekhyun's father works hard to support his sons' dreams, as they both thrive for further intellectual education.

His mother is around the same age, which doesn't stop her from still looking breathtaking despite her age. Her long hair, which was put behind her head in a ponytail, was lighter in shade as her husband's, having the same natural colour as Baekhyun, if he wouldn't colour his red. In general he inherited more of the features of his mother than his father, the exact opposite to his brother. She looks as tired as her father, but he doesn't know if it is because of work or the thought of her younger son leaving. Once she spots him, her face breaks into a beautiful smile, grinning at her son in adoration.

"Baekhyun-ah, finally there you are. Sit down." Baekhyun follows the invitation and sits down between his parents. Once he is settled he looks up at the table and spots a small cake. His eyes widen in surprise. Although they all officially turn one year older today, it is not a tradition to celebrate it like that, because this is normally done on the exact birthday. He looks at his parents in confusion.

"It is a special day." His mother says softly. Baekhyun looks at her and understands. He gives her a genuine smile.

"I guess it is. Thank you."

"Are you nervous?" His father's deep voice enters his head from the other side. Baekhyun gulps. _Am I nervous?_ Yesterday night he was, barely being able to find sleep, but now? He clears his throat.

"I guess a little bit. I had a hard time finding sleep yesterday." He answers truthfully.

"There is no need to be. It is not hard. Everything will be fine." His mother touches his hand in an attempt to comfort her son. Baekhyun stumbles across the mentioning of the test. This is probably the most information about it he ever got from his parents. _When it is not hard, why is nobody talking about it?_ He decides to press on it a bit.

"Why is nobody talking about it then?", he asks curiously.

There is silence. Baekhyun watches his mother as she seems to drift away in her thoughts, looking as if something replays in front of her inner eye. She turns to her husband who, to Baekhyun's surprise, has a similar look on his face.

"Because...", his mother starts, still a bit absent, closing her mouth as if not being sure how to verbalise what she is feeling. "...Because it shows you something about yourself you never knew."

Baekhyun is astonished as watches the serious but peaceful expression on his mother's face. Although he can feel the weight of those words, he can't help but feel calmed by her expression.

"When do you have to go?" His father's voice interrupts his trail of thoughts, pulling him back to reality. He catches in the corner of his eye as his mother starts to cut the cake, putting a piece on each of their plates.

"Our school is due at 01:00 pm, but we were ordered to be there at 12:30pm to make it all run smoothly." He takes a piece of the cake with a fork, putting it in his mouth. A sweet, slightly sour flavour spreads in his mouth. His heart begins to sing in joy at the delicious treat.

"But they haven't said how long it is gonna take. I'm also gonna wait for Jongdae, so we can check which universities accepted us and hopefully join the same."

Baekhyun's father nods in approval and also starts munching on his cake.

"I'm sure you both got this." He says. Baekhyun can't help but smile at the compliment.

The three of them continue eating breakfast and chatting casually about the usual topics. His father's work, his mother's work, their stupid coworkers, the annoying neighbor, Baekhyun's pool of universities and Baekhyun feels so peaceful and happy inside.

Watching his parents tease each other, he knows, independent of what he will turn out, they will love him just as much as before, and he hopes, once his hormons are set free by the injection, he will find someone someday just like his parents found each other.

He stretches on his chair, rubbing his belly and voicing a little sound of satisfaction. He looks at the clock and freezes. _11:10 am_. In a hurry he jumps up from the table, interrupting his parents in their playful squarrel. He promised Jongdae to pick him up, the test center is half an hour away and he actually wanted to start packing for tomorrow before leaving.

Looking at his parents apologically and mumbling a few words of excuses, he takes his plate and puts it in the dish washer. After that he quickly walks back to the bathroom and washes his teeth. While doing so, he first closes the window he opened earlier because it is freezing cold. Then he takes a look outside.

Baekhyun's family lives in the 13th floor, giving him a quite beautiful view over Bucheon. Although it is winter the sun shines, flooding this cold winter morning in bright light. _Tomorrow I will leave from here._ He stalls for a second at that thought, taking in the view as a bittersweet feeling enters him. Then he remembers he's actually in a hurry. He quickly spits out the toothpaste, runs his mouth out with water and quickly swipes away the few droplets of water. He then leaves towards his room.

As he enters his room he quickly checks himself out in the mirror. Deciding that a loose shirt is a bit too casual for the occasion, it's his graduation after all, goddammit, he picks a tight black turtleneck from his wardrobe with fits perfectly to his dark jeans. While changing, he quickly checks time. _11:_ _40_ _am_. He should leave in ten minutes to be able to pick up Jongdae and reach the trainstation in time without too much hurry.

Throwing his intentional plan of packing into the wind, Baekhyun grabs his satchel bag and puts in all the necessary papers he needs for the test, which he had all layed out on his desk in foresight. His wallet with his ID and health insurance card, his school certificate, his exam number and his medical record. He grabs his phone, which he left untouched the whole morning. He quickly checks it. He got notifications of some socialmedia apps and two messages from Jongdae. Baekhyun quickly opens it.

**_JD, the sunshine:_ ** _'Good morning bestest friend of the whole wide world! When should I expect your arrival, your highness?'_

Baekhyun can't help but grin at that message. He checks the timestamp. _09:13 am._ Well that surely explains the second message send just a few minutes ago.

**_JD, the sunshine:_ ** _'Oi, don't ignore me you ass!'_

Baekhyun giggles. He can basically hear the whiney tone of his best friend as he imagines him saying it out loud. Baekhyun checks the time. _11:15 am_. He quickly types an answer.

**_Baekhyun:_ ** _'Sorry, was having breakfast with my parents. I'll be over in 10 minutes, come outside so we can immediately go to the train station. And don't forget your papers!'_

He quickly reads over it and presses the <SEND>-button. Putting his phone in his pocket, he runs his hand through his hair, nibbling on his lower lip as he tries to think about what else he needs. Deciding that having something to drink with you, if you don't know how long an event is going to take is never a bad idea, Baekhyun puts his satchel bag over his shoulder and leaves his room once again to move towards the kitchen. Taking an empty water bottle from the work surface, he quickly moves to the sink and fills it with tab water.

He feels his phone vibrating in his pocket. He quickly takes a look. An answer from Jongdae.

**JD, the sunshine:** _'Of course I have them all. I'm not you after all. :P'_

Jongdae is going to be hit for that comment that later. Baekhyun puts his phone back in his pocket, grinning and puts his filled bottle in his bag. As he turns around his view moves over his parents still sitting at the table. They both look at him encouraging. He moves to the table and his mother moves her hand up to Baekhyuns face, caressing his cheeks softly while smiling at him brightly.

"You got this. I believe in you." She says.

Baekhyun smiles and presses a kiss on her cheek, feeling warmth inside his heart. He can feel his father standing up next to him. As he turns around he pulls him into a tight hug, patting his pack in a calming and ensuring manner.

"I'm proud of you, Baekhyun. Remember, we will always love you." He simply states, loosening the hug and putting his hands on Baekhyun's shoulders, having the same smile on his face as his wife as he looks at his son.

"Thanks Eomma, Appa." Baekhyun replies, smiling and feeling a sort of calm run through his body and mind. He quickly checks the clock. _Oh shoot_.He lets out a small yelp and begins moving to the door, looking at his parents apologetical.

"Gotta go! See you later!" He waves them goodbye and quickly moves to the main entrance, putting on some black ankle boots and a long black trench coat. Putting his bag over his shoulder once again, he takes his keys from the keyboard and leaves their flat, closing the door behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It's really cold outside, especially for this area. Baekhyun puts his hands in his pockets as he walks down the street towards the agreed meeting point aka Jongdae's apartment block. He kind of wishes he had taken a scarf with him, but it is too late for that.

He can see fog rising from his mouth as he breaths, making it look like smoke. Although the air is cold, Baekhyun likes it, because the air feels so fresh as he inhales it. He stops at an intersection, waiting for the lights to turn green so he can pass it. He watches the cars rushing over, the people inside busy doing other stuff, as these with hydrogen gas powered cars being controlled by artificial intelligences.

As the traffic stops and the lights turn green, Baekhyun continues his way and turns around a corner. As he looks up, he can see the figure of the man he was looking out for. He smiles.

"Oi, Baekhyun-ah!", is the first thing Jongdae says, as he sees Baekhyung coming closer and his face breaks into a cheeky little smile as he continues. "Took you long enough. Even a turtle would be faster than you."

"Don't talk bullshit, Dae!" Baekhyun is now right beside his best friend and immediately carries out the earlier planned revenge as he punches Jongdae against his arm. The other whines out loud in surprise.

"Waaaaaah, what was that for?!" He pouts a bit cutely and Baekhyun can't help but laughs.

"That was for insulting me earlier. C'mon let's go or we will be late." With that they begin to move in the direction of the train station.

"And? Are you nervous?" Jongdae asks. Baekhyun looks at him. His best friend is wearing sneakers and a pair of black jeans, combined with a wooly sweater under a thick jacket. To finish it off, he wears a matching scarf and beanie, making him look cool and soft at the same time. He only realises he is staring, when Jongdae raises an eyebrow and snaps once in front of Baekhyuns face, pulling him back into reality.

"Hello, Earth to Baekhyun, can you hear meeeeee!"

"Of course I can hear you. It is nearly impossible to not hear you." Baekhyun claps back, grinning cheekily before turning serious again. "I guess a bit." He answers truthfully. "And you?"

Jongdae nods slightly, turning to face Baekhyun, smiling softly, as they continue walking.

"Me too. I guess it is mostly not knowing what to expect. I mean, nobody told us anything about it." Jongdae's voice is calm and light like a feather as he answers and Baekhyun can see some kind of emotion flashing in his eyes, not being able to put a finger on what exactly it is. He remembers what his mother had told him only about an hour ago. Jongdae turns his face back to the front as they get closer to the station now. Baekhyun follows him.

"I talked with my parents about it this morning." He says slowly.

First, there is only silence. Surprised about nothing coming from his best friend, who is one of the loudest beings existing on this planet, Baekhyun glances sideways. Jongdae is nibbling on his bottom lip, obviously caught in thoughts, while he taps his fingers restless against his thighs. Then, after what seemed like a little eternity, he answers, trying to sound casual.

"Really? What did they say?"

"They said it is nothing to be worried or nervous about. When I asked them the same question you just voiced out, why they never tell us everything about it, my mum just simply said, that it shows you a side of yourself you never knew. And that you have to experience it yourself to understand it."

Baekhyun sighs. "I just wish I knew what she meant with that. She looked so....calm as she said that. Like if time had stopped and everything was just how it should be. Like she was in perfect balance. Like she knew something I didn't."

There is a short pause before Jongdae's voice breaks the silence again, causing Baekhyun to look at him.

"Well, we will find out soon, right?" Jongdae is staring at his feet, having a little smile on his face, while Baekhyun nods, but more to himself than anything else.

After that there was silence again between the friends. But this time it was comfortable, as they both enjoyed each others company while sinking into deep thoughts.

Shortly after that they reached the entrance to the train station. Pulling their phones out, opening their ticket application and checking in their tickets via scan, Baekhyun is once again reminded of another privilege of becoming an adult.

With reaching adulthood, you do not only gain the ability to reproduce, but also other rights, like buying and consuming alcohol, marrying and also making changes to your body. This can be plastic surgery but also for example chips, with which you can check into the public transportation system and automatically buy the best ticket by simply scanning it. Baekhyun can't wait to get one of these, he has always been a guy of comfort.

After they checked in, they walk down towards the tracks. Baekhyun looks at the watch. _Two minutes until departure. Perfect timing._ He looks at the tracks before him, again deep in thoughts, when Jongdae suddenly pokes him against his shoulder. Baekhyun looks at his face.

"I just wanted to add something." Jongdae softly stretches out his arm and takes Baekhyun's hand in his, a tiny smile on his lips.

"No matter what will happen in the next few hours, I want you to know you are my best friend and that I will always be that." He pauses and begins grinning. "Let's do this together. Like we always did, ok?"

A warm feeling settles inside of Baekhyun's heart making him feel at ease and he presses Jongdae's hand softly, as he answers with a big smile on his face

"Like we always did."

With that being said, Baekhyung can hear the arrival of the incoming train. Letting go off each others hand, they quickly get on the train after it comes to a stop in front of them. They sit down in one of the booths, facing each other. At that moment, the signal for closing doors can be heard and they departure shortly after that.

The 45 minutes are spend with looking out of the window, watching as buildings, streets, vegetation and people pass by quickly. The test location lies way outside of Bucheon in less busy area. They occasionally exchange a few words, but most of the time is spent in silence.

Baekhyun is kind of grateful for that. The nervousness grows stronger in him with every passing minute and he can see that Jongdae is feeling the same, as the other continues nibbling on his bottom lip for the entire ride. But what is also growing is the excitement.

It is only when a female voice calls out: "Next Station: Test Center Bucheon. Please exit on the right side into travel direction.", that the two of them are pulled out of their thoughts and stand up, stretching their slightly stiff muscles as they move towards the door. The train is getting slower and slower until they come to an halt.

Jongdae presses the button and the door opens. Stepping outside they are hit with cold air again, which makes Baekhyun shiver but also awake. They come to a stop as they look around, trying to find an information about the direction to the test center, when they suddenly see a familiar face walking towards them, waving while smiling brightly. It is Choi Youngjae, one of their classmates.

"Hey guys! Did you also just arrive?" he asks, once he reached the two of them.

"Hey Youngjae." The both of them greet. Jongdae smiles at Youngjae. "Yeah, we did. You too?"

Choi Youngjae is the personification of the sun. His smile and laugh is able to light up the whole room in an instant, just like Jongdae, but he is a little bit quieter. He is around the same height as the two of them, dressed in tight black clothes and his black straight hair of a medium length falling into his soft face.

"Yeah, literally just a minute ago." Youngjae answers, smiling back brightly and Baekhyun just has to smile. It is impossible to do it not.

"Do you have an idea where we have to go to, Youngjae?" Baekhyun asks, starting to worry that they will run late if they do not get going.

"Yeah, this way. Follow me!" Youngjae begins walking to the right side and the two of them follow along.

They leave the train station in northern direction and walk down a broad street, passing little houses and shops. There are not a lot of people living in this area, so it is really like a small village. The test building is probably the main visited building here although its only used once a year. Rumours say though, that maintenance measures have to be done all throughout the year to ensure that the Day of Decision is running smoothly.

They go around a corner and reach a sort of tunnel for pedestrians. As Baekhyun looks above it he can see a very big building standing there a few hundred meters away. He gulps.

"Is it that?" He asks. Youngjae nods and takes something out of his bag. It is their school certificate and his ID. They seem to be really close to their destination. Baekhyun and Jongdae are following his example as they take their bags off and take out the documents.

After that they enter the tunnel, the metal gates that normally shut this area off, wide open. The walls are covered in white tiles and the neon lights from the ceiling covers it in cold light. Baekhyun feels almost like in a hospital. When they reach the end of the tunnel, they encounter a few security staff members, each waiting at a sort of check-in station. One of them is already occupied by another one of their classmates, Lee Taemin, who currently gets his bag checked. As one of the security staffs waves Baekhyun over, they split, each entering a booth.

The man before Baekhyun looks in his mid-30s, quite tall and with hard facial features. As he stops before him, he begins to speak.

"ID and school certificate please." Baekhyun gives them to him, watching as the man scans his ID and then something on his certificate. He didn't even knew there was something that could be scanned on that.

"Byun Baekhyun, born at January 12th 2161, parents β's, student at the 4th High School of Bucheon, graduating today. Correct?" Baekhyun nods. The man checks his face and compares it with what he sees on his screen. He then gives Baekhyun his certificates back.

"Bag please." Again, Baekhyun gives over his patchel and the security staff member starts searching in the bag for something only the universe knows about.

"Clear." He gives the bag back and Baekhyun puts the certificates back in. "Follow this path until the very end. At 12:30pm you and your classmates will be informed about the further procedure and receive their injection, the test will be taken after that." With that he signs Baekhyun to move forward. Baekhyun voices a shy 'Thank you' and leaves the booth quickly.

As he steps out he is already expected by Youngjae, who looks a bit unsettled. Maybe nervousness is kicking in for him now, too. He stops beside his classmate and the both of them wait for Jongdae. When the latter finally steps out of his booth, organising something in his bag, Baekhyun shifts a little, ready to get going.

The three of them follow the path the security staff has told them and after a few minutes they are met with the front of the building. Huge is a big understatement. Embedded into a park-like surrounding, the white research building grows almost alien in the middle of it, sunlight reflecting in the huge window facade. Climbing a few stairs, they finally reach the revolving doors, that are the entrances and exits for the building.

Baekhyun gulps again, looking up at the building in front of him. It somehow like he imagined it but also totally different. He shifts his few to his side to Jongdae, who also looks at the building in awe. Baekhyun reaches out his hand and takes his best friends' one in his. The touch on his hand results in the latter snapping out of his thoughts and he turns his head to look at Baekhyun too.

"Should we get going?" Baekhyun asks, squeezing the hand in his slightly. Jongdae smiles warm, rumbs his thumb over Baekhyun's hand and nods eagerly, as if trying to shake the agitation off.

"Ok." With that Baekhyun lets go of Jongdae's hand. He takes one last look at the facade in front of him.

 _No turning back now, eh?_ He chuckles and looks down on his feet. _There was never an option to, anyway._

Following that thought, he steps into one of the revolving doors, Jongdae and Youngjae right behind him, entering the building and leaving their pre-adult lives.


	3. The Test

Test Center Building Bucheon, Day of Decision, 2180/2181

The first thing Baekhyun feels as he enters the building is the warm air, climbing up his limbs and warming them up. The interiors are clean, completely held in white and transparent, making the whole room look very artificial and cold, which was a huge contrast to the warmth of the air that hit them.

He looks around a bit more as they enter the building further. There is barely any furnishing. At the back of the room there are four elevators. Besides that there is only a receptionist table, positioned in the middle of the room. Behind said white furniture there is a woman, sitting and typing something into a small keyboard in front of her. Uncertain of what to do else, Baekhyun approaches her.

"E-excuse me, Ma'am, we wer-" he starts, but she interrupts him as soon as he starts speaking.

"School name?"

Baekhyun is taken aback by that, straddled by the harsh and rushed answer of the receptionist, so Jongdae quickly jumps in as he replies to the woman.

"4th High School of Bucheon."

The woman points to the elevator on her right side, not taking her eyes of the holographic screen before her.

"4th floor, left hallway if your last name is A-K, right hallway if your last name is L-Z. EVE will inform you about the procedure in about..", she moves her eyes to her watch for a split second "..5 minutes, so hurry up. Here." She places three chip cards on the table. "You need those to enter the examination room once you enter your floor."

Jongdae mumbles a quick 'Thank you.', grabs the cards and the still frozen Baekhyun by his sleeve and drags him to the elevator, Youngjae following them. The latter presses the calling button and the lift door opens, letting the three of them step in.

Pressing the button to the forth floor, Jongdae lets go of Baekhyun, who started to wiggle around to get rid of his best friend's grip.

As soon as the elevator stops and the doors open, the three of them step outside into a clean almost clinical looking white hallway flooded by cold bright light.

Baekhyun looks left and right. At each end of the hallway is an automatic glass door. The glass is milky so it's impossible to see what lies behind. He looks at the other two. Jongdae looks back at him, while Youngjae is looking down the right hallway.

Jongdae nods slightly and taps Youngjae at the shoulder who turns around to look at the normally goofy guy, who currently is having a serious expression on his face. Baekhyun looks at his phone. _3 minutes left._ He begins walking down the left hallway as the receptionist had told them and he can hear his friends following him.

As they approach the door Jongdae hands one of the chip cards to each of them. Once they reach it, Baekhyun holds his card against the scanner and the door opens. As they enter the room one by one, pressing their chipcards against the sensor, they are met again with a very artificial view.

Three walls of the room are covered with big translucent milky tiles, illuminated from behind. The forth one is a glass wall that seems to have a separate room behind it, but it is so dark that Baekhyun can not make out what lies behind it. Besides that there are two doors on opposite sides, again with milky glass doors that make it impossible to see through. Other than that the room is empty if ignoring their classmates standing in the middle of the room, chatting quietly with each other.

Baekhyun needs a second to take in the surroundings. It feels like he's a lab rat. It actually makes him shiver. He kind of feels cold and the nervousness begins to creep into his heart again. He tries to get rid of that thought as Youngjae's voice rips him out of it.

"Guys, I'm going to meet with Yugyeom, if that's ok? He looks so lonely over there. See you later ok?" He grins brightly and again, Baekhyun can't help but smile too. "And...good luck I guess, eh?" He waves at them and they wave back as they watch their classmate walk over to his friend.

Baekhyun turns to Jongdae and he can't help but see that the nervousness is also starting to get a hold of his best friend.  
Jongdae shifts from one foot to the other, biting on his lips as he looks around, frowning.

As Baekhyun is about to reach out to his friend to calm him, despite himself being a nervous wreck, a loud female voice is breaking the otherwise silent room, causing all of them to jump in surprise. He turns around, searching for the source of the voice and stops as his eyes fall on the previously dark room behind the glass wall, which is now illuminated by the same light as the rest of the room.

In the middle of the room there is a woman. She is dressed in a white, tight dress with white pumps, her black long hair put back into a high ponytail. She looks breathtaking, almost too perfect to be human. Baekhyun is looking in awe as she continues to speak.

"Hello graduates of the 4th High School of Bucheon. My name is EVE I'm the user interface of the artificial intelligence GAIA, which is supervising and controlling the entire procedure of the test. I'm here to guide and explain to you what is going to happen now."

 _So she really isn't human._ Baekhyun nearly giggles to himself for thinking that something so flawless could actually exist and he continues to listen to EVE.

"Firstly we need to register you."

Baekhyun is surprised by that, furrowing his brows. As far as he knows, the test is taken in anonymity and no saves of the results are allowed to be made by the government. _So why do we need to register_.

Almost as EVE could read his thoughts she continues, answering the questions that popped up in his head.

"What is going to happen is that everyone of you is going to be registered, saving your test result, encrypted by your own DNA. The data is going to be coded and saved by the register, ADAM, and can only be accessed by you through retina and fingerprint scans of you. Nobody of the government or hackers can gain access to your data, because one wrong input and the whole database is destroyed. In this way, if you ever need access to your test result, you can get it easily, but no one else can. In addition, for your own safety, each of you will be assigned a random number at the end of registration. During this whole procedure of the test you will be only addressed with this number. We will continue with the introduction as soon as the registration is done."

As soon as that last sentence left EVE's lips, the whistling sound of an opening soda bottle could be heard. Baekhyun looks around and spots two of the large tiles opening like drawers, revealing a collection of digital notebooks lying in there.

"Everyone takes one and fills out the registration, after that we continue." EVE's voice orders from behind Baekhyun's back.  
With that they approach the drawers one after another, taking out one of the notebooks and moving to a free space in the room.

Baekhyun looks at the pad and begins filling in the blanks.

LAST NAME: Byun  
FIRST NAME: Baekhyun  
DAY OF BIRTH: January 12th, 2161  
CLASS OF FATHER: β  
CLASS OF MOTHER: β  
BLOOD TYPE:

Baekhyun stops. He has no idea what is blood type is. He never had an accident or anything which needed blood transfusion. He looks around trying to find something that could help him as EVE suddenly speaks again, as she could read his thoughts.

"If you are not able to answer a question, leave it blank, we will make the necessary measurements in your examination."

 _Examination?_ Baekhyun furrows. _Why do we need to be examinated?_ But EVE doesn't speak again, so Baekhyun is left with no choice but to continue filling out the blanks.

SEX: Male  
BIRTHPLACE: Bucheon

The list of questions goes on and on, checking if Baekhyun had problems with epilepsy, mental health issues and other medical specifics. He's able to answer all of them. At the end he is asked to confirm his data by putting his ID on the screen. After the confirmation through the application he finally reaches the end of the survey and he lets out a small sigh. After checking his input on their accuracy once more he presses 'CONTINUE'. Some new words show up on the screen.

PLEASE PUT THE THUMB OF YOUR RIGHT HAND ON THE BOTTOM RIGHT CORNER OF THE SCREEN.

Baekhyun follows as being told. After a few seconds a new message appears on the screen.

HOLD THE NOTEBOOK IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE AND DON'T BLINK FOR 30 SECONDS.

Baekhyun again follows as being told, feeling a little bit dumb at holding a pad in front of his head. He doesn't know how the pad is doing it, but he understands now why the lighting in this room is like this. You can literally see everything.

After 30 seconds of not blinking and his eyes slowly going dry a new message appears on the screen.

YOUR APPLIED NUMBER IS 4BB21M81Q5876. DO NOT PASS THIS NUMBER TO ANYONE AND DO NOT WRITE IT DOWN ANYWHERE. PLEASE RETURN THE PAD TO THE DRAWER AFTER PRESSING CONTINUE.

Baekhyun stares at the combination for quite a while, trying to memorise it. Once he got it down, he presses CONTINUE, returns the pad to the drawer and looks around, spotting Jongdae, who also seems to be finished. He moves over to his best friend, who seems deeply in thoughts as he plays with the zipper of his jacket.

They stand there not saying anything as they watch the others finishing and dropping the pads back into the drawer one by one. Once the last one is returned, the drawers close again and EVE's voice fills the room. Baekhyun turns to look at the hologram.

"Now that everyone of you is registered, we can continue with the main event. After this, you will be divided randomly into groups of four by GAIA. She will randomly choose a group, call out the numbers and the number of one of the two doors. Behind that door you will find four doors, two on each side and one main door at the end of the hallway. Each of you enters one of those doors on the side. This is where you will receive DEMETER."

 _DEMETER?_ Baekhyun is confused again. He never heard of that name. He shifts a little, waiting for an explanation from EVE, but she continues as if nothing had happened.

"After that you will participate in the test, which is controlled by PASITHEA, another subprogram of GAIA. Once you are finished, there will be some examinations depending on your result and completing your left out blanks in your registration. ARTEMIS will supervise, coordinate and undertake your medical examination."

Baekhyun feels shivers down his spine. Getting all this information in such a short time is kind of overwhelming. He can feel his heart rate being higher than normal, able to feel it in his throat. He slips his hand to Jongdae's who is standing next to him and to his surprise his best friend entangles his fingers with his, holding his hand tightly. Feeling the warm hand makes him calm down a bit and he is thankful for having someone he trusts so much at his side.

"After that you will leave your examination room and go through the door to receive the envelopes with your test result and graduation grade by HERMES. He will also tell you, if and which universities you are able to access. You will be able to sit there and have a moment for yourself to assimilate your results. This is also the point where we will stop referring to you with your numbers again. Then HERMES will release you to a lobby where you have to choose your further career with the help of JANOS. After that you are free to go. Please remember, your chosen career paths begin tomorrow. This ends the introduction. Further questions?"

The room is silent. Everyone's trying to digest the flood of information dropped on them in just a few seconds. It's only when Baekhyun feels Jongdae rubbing a thumb over the back of his hand that he realises that he is trembling. He looks over to his friend, who has his eyes on Baekhyun, having concern written all over his face as he continues drawing calming circles with his thumb. It's again EVE's voice that snaps Baekhyun out of his thoughts.

"Then let's start."

After that, the room behind the glass wall turns black in an instant, leaving the room in agitated, frightened and nervous mood. It's so silent you could hear a pin dropping on the floor.

"4BK21F81R8940, 4BI21M81T5123, 4BD21M81S4091, 4BC21M81J6532, Door 1."

The voice that calls out the numbers is not EVE's. It's still feminine but with more authority in her voice. _This must be GAIA_.

He watches as four of his roommates start moving towards the door on the left side, which had an '1' appearing out of nowhere at the top of it. One of them is Youngjae. Their friend looks nervous as his eyes hover over them and Baekhyun tries to give him an encouraging smile. Youngjae tries smiling back, doing a thumbs up and forming a silent 'FIGHTING' with his mouth. The group of them then disappears through the door.

After a few minutes the voice appears again.

"4BH21F81G1939, 4BJ21F81N7146, 4BK21M81D5690, 4BA21M81B8197, Door 2."

Baekhyun can feel Jongdae going stiff in his hand, the circling movement on the back of his hand stopping. He looks over to his best friend and Jongdae is like frozen in time. Baekhyun gulps. _One of those is his number._ He drops Jongdae's hand and pulls him into a tight hug, lying his head on the others shoulder.

"You got this." He mumbles into the thick jacket that Jongdae is wearing. "I believe in you." He takes a step back and looks at his best friends eyes, who looks back at him, pure nervousness in his eyes.

Baekhyun places one of his hands in Jongdae's neck and squeezes it softly, smiling encouragingly at him despite being eaten internally by his own fear. "We will see each other on the other side." He whispers and then lets go of Jongdae, nodding into the direction of the door. His best friend nods and smiles softly, taking Baekhyun's left hand and squeezing it one last time. He then turns around and moves to the other door, leaving the room.

After with that a time of waiting begins for Baekhyun. He doesn't know how long he is waiting already. This empty white room makes you loose track of time nearly instantly. Running his eyes over the walls for the third time now, trying to find some irregularities, he drifts away in his thoughts.

_I wonder how Jongdae is doing. I hope he is fine._

Baekhyun shifts from one foot to the other, the almost deadly silence hovering over the rest of them, the agitation hanging in the air almost touchable. When the voice appears again out of no where, Baekhyun nearly gets a heart attack.

"4BK21M81R7901, 4BH21F81P9087, 4BG21F81U1010, 4BB21M81Q5876, Door 1."

Baekhyun feels tingles down his spine. It's his number. He feels his heart beating fanatically in his chest.

_Get a grip, you baby._

Taking a deep breath, Baekhyun starts moving slowly and stiffly towards the door. He can see his classmates looking at him, some in pity, some expressionless, some agitated.

When he finally reaches the door he looks behind himself, seeing the other three of his classmates that were chosen together with him. One of them is Yugyeom, Youngjae's friend. He nods at Baekhyun encouragingly and Baekhyun smiles nervously, turning back to face the door again.

He gulps. _This is it._ He lets out one last deep breath and looks at his fingers. He's trembling. _Get it together._ Taking all his courage, he steps forward and walks through the door, leaving the artificial white room and his youth behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The hallway behind the door couldn't be more different from the rest of the building. Baekhyun involuntarily slows down, catching his breath as he lets the surroundings sink into his perception. If the aura of the rest of the building was cold and foreign, then this was intimidating. Everything was black. The floor, the walls, the doors, even the card sensors at the side of the doors. The light was dim and it felt like diving into a deep lake, where you can't see the bottom.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath, trying to calm down his heart beat which is racing in his chest. Hearing the ruffling of the others behind him, that are probably wondering why Baekhyun is slowing down, he gulps down his excitement and moves towards the left back door, fishing for the chip card he got from Jongdae earlier in his pocket.

As he reaches the door he takes one last look at the others, who are either nervously searching for their cards or about to activate the scanner. They look as nervous as he feels.

"Good luck guys. We see each other on the other side." He says quietly and the others turn their heads to shyly smile and nod at him, silently responding his words back.

With that Baekhyun turns back to the door and with slightly trembling hands he holds the card against the scanner. He hears a hiss as the door in front of him opens and he slowly steps into the small room, curiosity slowing overtaking the nervousness he felt the whole day.

Like the hallways everything is black. The only source of light is beaming down from the ceiling on something in the middle of the room. It is an examination chair, black leather covering the surface. Next to it is a little table, made out of black wood. Other than that the room seems to be empty. Baekhyun slowly takes a few steps forward towards the chair as he hears a sound from behind. It's the sound of a locking door.

He turns around, feeling something cold climbing up inside him as he starts moving towards the door again, not wanting to be locked up inside here as suddenly another female voice begins talking to him. Her voice is much higher and calmer than EVE's polite and GAIA's commanding tone. The second the first words reach his ear he can feel the coldness getting washed out of his body and he slows down.

"No need to fear anything. It's just for your own safety. Nobody can break in that way while you take the test."

Baekhyun turns back towards the examination chair that is standing before him and he looks around, trying to locate where the voice is coming from.

"Who are you?" He asks into the empty room. It feels strange to talk to a bodyless voice. Although AI is a big part of their normal life, Baekhyun never had the chance to talk to such a high-developed and self-sufficient one and it makes him really curious to try and have a decent conservation with the AI.

"I'm ARTEMIS, the medical subunit of GAIA. My job is it to guide and supervise you and your body through the medical procedures and make sure you are fine during the test. I promise you there is nothing to be nervous about, ok?"

Baekhyun nods but suddenly realises that ARTEMIS has no eyes. Instead of hitting himself in embarrassment for being dumb, he answers a 'yes'.

"Ok. Before we continue, all I need is your identification number."

"...4BB21M81Q5876."

A short silence. Then ARTEMIS speaks again.

"Please sit down on the chair. Please remove the clothes on your upper body, your shoes and socks."

Baekhyun stands on his spot for a few more seconds, feeling uneasy about the thought to undress but he understands why he has to do it. He is about to get an injection and needles don't go through clothes. ARTEMIS doesn't say anything, she seems to be patient in giving Baekhyun the time he needs. Breathing out, he slowly approaches the chair, taking his satchel and his coat off. He lays it both down on the table, next he takes of his turtleneck, folding it neatly and lying it down next to the jacket. After that he takes of his footwear and places it under the table. The floor feels cold under his bare feet.

Feeling uncomfortable being so exposed, he goes to front of the chair and slips on it. Resting his back and head against the backrest, he anticipates the next following orders from ARTEMIS.

"We will start with the monitoring system. Please don't be scared, it won't hurt. It's just to make sure your body functions are normal during the following procedures."

With that sentence, the backrest of the chair moves into an almost vertical position. Now that Baekhyun can see the ceiling something above him enters his field of view. A board is up there, multiple wires with electrodes hanging down from there. In addition, there is a small monitor placed in between them.

Baekhyun can feel how the chair moves a bit upwards towards the board and he can't help but getting a little scared. As the chair stops, still two meters away from the board, small little arms come out of the side of the chair. He watches in fascination as each of this little arms grabs an electrode from above and they begin to place them all over Baekhyun's upper body and his ankles. One on each wrist and each ankle, five on his left chest and one on his right chest with each wired to the board above him.  
He suddenly feels something getting placed on his temples and out of the corner of the eye, he registers electrodes being placed there too, but these are wired down to something below the chair.

As soon as all electrodes seem to be place, the little arms disappear again and ARTEMIS speaks again.

"The next step is the injection of DEMETER."

 _Again this weird name_. Baekhyun counts one plus one together. DEMETER must be the name of the injection, which is going to pull his reproductive cycle out of its deep hibernation. He continues to listen what the AI has to say.

"This feels different for everybody and everyone reacts differently so we have to pin down your limbs in order for you to not move and damage the electrodes. DEMETER is probably going to hurt. If you can't bear with it for whatever reason, tell me."

Again, after ARTEMIS finished speaking, the table begins to apply things to his body again. Straps are placed around his lower legs, upper arms and lower arms, pulling him tight against the couch. Baekhyun gulps. He can't help but feel really uncomfortable not being able to move even an inch.

A new noise appears from above and he looks up, getting blinded by the light that shines on him. He blinks several times and he sees a small tablet moving towards him. Baekhyun follows it with his eyes until it's on the same height as him and he can see what actually lies on it.

Baekhyun can see a syringe lying there, the vial filled with a clear, colourless liquid. The little arms from before appear again and begin moving the syringe closer to his right arm. Baekhyun turns his head to the left side. He has no problem with syringes, he has received a lot of vaccinations as a child, but he doesn't like seeing the needle entering his body. He knows the procedure.

First he feels a cold dap, as something is cleaning his skin with something slightly wet.  
 _This must be the disinfection of the area._ Baekhyun thinks, knowing that now follows the part he hates the most. The awkward anticipation for the pain, when the needle is injected.

As the needle finally enters his arm he feels a little sting, making him scrunch his face slightly. At first he feels nothing, just the coldness of the air hitting his body and the light hurting his eyes. Then he feels something warm spread through his body and it gets warmer and warmer. Baekhyun can't help but shift in his restrains, pulling his head back a bit as the feeling gets more uncomfortable with every passing second until at one point he feels like being on fire. He scrunches his face, groaning out a little yelp of pain, trying to crouch but he is being held down by the restrains.

He feels dizzy. His whole head is spinning, everything around him is blurry and he can feel sweat running down his skin. He breathes heavily, like he is running a marathon and he is so wrapped up in the burning feeling that he nearly misses ARTEMIS next words. Her voice sounds much duller than before, very far away but Baekhyun is clear enough to understand her.

"Now it's time. I will give PASITHEA the permission now to perform the test on you. I will be here and monitor your life systems, while you are gone. Good luck."

 _While I'm gone? How am I supposed to leave the room when I'm tied to this couch?_ Baekhyun's dizzy mind is even more confused now. How is he supposed to take the test in this condition? He frowns, getting more baffled by each passing second, as suddenly a pain is induced in his temples, making him gasp in surprise and pain, shutting his eyes tight. He can feel his chest ache up, as he feels like being sucked out of his body and then everything around him turns black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The first thing Baekhyun sees when he opens his eyes again, is the sky. It's blue and clear. No cloud in sight. If it wasn't for the cold wind he feels on his face he would have thought time stopped. The next thing he registers is his headache. His head hurts like someone had rammed something through it.

Baekhyun tries to push himself from the ground and sits up, groaning as a sharp pain cuts through his head, making him scrunch his face. He moves his hands to his temples, slowly rubbing it, hoping it would calm down the throbbing in his head. When the thumping finally calms down, becoming a constant knocking in the back of his head, he looks around.

He is sitting on the ground in the middle of a back alley between high buildings. The alley is empty with exception of some trash cans. He looks down on himself and he is wearing what he put on this morning. Confused, he scratches his head. _I could swear to the universe, I was in the test center seconds ago! I was just about to be-_

A soft whine interrupts his thoughts. Baekhyun looks around. _Am I starting to hallucinate?_ Another one. _No, I'm not!_ Now that he hears it the second time it sounds more like crying. He gets up on his feet and tries to locate where the crying is coming from. It takes him deeper into the alley to a group of containers.

The crying is getting louder and louder until he finally reaches one specific container. Clearly, whatever the source of this noise is it must be in there. _Maybe it's a cat?_ With that thought he removes the cover and he is met with a sight he did not expect. In the middle of the trash, between plastic bags, wrapped into blankets, is a baby.

Baekhyun freezes and stares at the tiny human before him. _There. Is. A. Fucking. Baby. In. The. Trash._ The baby stopped crying after he lifted the cover from the can, it's big brown eyes not leaving Baekhyun, it's tiny fingers reaching out between the blankets, grabbing into air. He sees dried tears on those puffy cheeks and watches as those tiny lips part, uttering unintelligible sounds.

Baekhyun suddenly feels something welling up inside him he never felt before. As he looks at that small bundle he can't help but being completely captured by it. He quickly opens his jacket and then carefully picks up the baby, holding it tight to his upper body to give it warmth. _I don't know for how long you tiny being had to lie in the trash can, but I sure as hell am not let you in there one more second._

Baekhyun carefully peaks under the blankets while rocking the baby softly, checking if it's wearing anything beneath it. He sighs in relief as he discovers that the baby is wearing clothes under the blanket.

"Whoever left you here wasn't a complete idiot at least then, wasn't he." He coos at the baby, still rocking and padding it carefully. The little bundle is brimming back in happiness, clearly enjoying the attention as it voices out some delightful cheers.

Baekhyun has no fucking clue what he is doing here. He's normally not easily whipped for cute things but he simply can't help himself. It is like he is under a spell. Now that he thinks about it, he can't remember ever being so close to a baby. He smiles softly at the baby and slowly turns around, moving towards the exit of the alley.

 _I need diapers. And something to eat for her. Or him?_ He looks at the little one, his eyes wandering over the little plump cheeks, the bright brown eyes and the cute button nose.

"You are having a button nose, just like me! Look at you." Baekhyun says softly and can't help but smile joyful. "You are so cute! Who are you, huh? Whooo areeee youuuuu.~" With that, he tickles the baby's belly in his arms with his index finger, which causes the baby to giggle in joy.

Baekhyun tries to not lose track of his surroundings, looking up from time to time but he can't help but having his eyes glued on the baby. As he finally passes a convenience store, he gets in, grabbing some diapers, silent mineral water and baby milk powder, while trying his best to keep the baby entertained, cooing and murmuring at it. After he got everything, he gets to the checkout, waiting in line to pay.

_Honestly, what the fuck is wrong with me? This is another person's baby. Why am I-_

"Hey, cutie." A voice calls him from behind.

Baekhyun turns around and is met with the sight of big guy with a scary face. He gulps. He moves forwards in line as it's his turn, still not letting the scary guy out of sight. The cashier behind the checkout registers the food and diapers as the man speaks again.

"Why don't you get rid of your baby and come with me. We could have a nice chat."

Something about this guy is making Baekhyun feel absolutely uncomfortable. Not because of himself but because of the tiny little being in his arm. _I don't care if I get hurt, but I will not let him take you away from me._ He rocks the baby again softly, while handing the cashier his card. He then looks at the man indifferent and feels a spark of fear and anger cross his body as he shrugs him off briefly.

"No, thank you. Get lost."

He registers the man is going sour and he feels shivers down his spine. He gets his card back and quickly grabs his purchased items, mumbling a quick 'Have a nice day.' as he leaves the store in a hurry. As soon as he is through the door he can help but having the urge to run.

Baekhyun begins running down the street, the baby in his arm. He doesn't know exactly why he is running. He's not concerned about his own well-being, his petite and soft looks had brought in inappropriate comments since he was 15 and he always was able to shrug them off. All he knows is that he has to protect the baby. Hell knows what the guy would have done to it if he had followed them after Baekhyun brushed him off so harshly.

It's only when he passed two blocks and turned around a corner that he slows down, breathing heavily. Then he checks if the little bundle of joy in his arms is fine. The baby's been nothing but a little angel for the entire time they had been together. Baekhyun smile again upon seeing this adorable little face and the creepy encounter from just now is washed away by the babbling noises the baby makes.

Baekhyun then roams around the area, in search for a public changing room for babies, continuously spoiling the little one with attention and love. As he passes a restaurant he quickly gets in. Warm air hits his face and delicious scents enter his nostrils. It's only know that Baekhyun realises how hungry he is.

 _I should take a meal after I changed diapers._ That's when he realises, he doesn't know how to change a diaper. He feels his cheeks redding in embarrassment. _What the hell are you doing, Baek? You-_ A soft whining rips him out of his thoughts and he looks down. The baby is starting to cry, big crocodile tears rolling down his face and just with that he gained the entire attention from his caretaker. Baekhyun again starts cooing and rocking the baby again, his thoughts from just a few seconds ago completely gone. He then gets to the counter and asks one of the waitresses if they have a changing room for babies. First, the waitress gives Baekhyun a look but she is softening up immediately as she sees the baby.

"First left door down this the hallway." She answers softly.

"Thank you. Can you set up a table for us, please? I would like to eat and drink something after I took care of..." Baekhyun again realises he has no clue, who and whose it actually is. All he know is that for now, it's his baby. And he has to take care of it.

"Of course."

With that Baekhyun walks towards the hallway, entering the room the waitress had told him. The walls of the room are painted in a light green and decorated with animal prints. There is a diaper changing station and also something that looks like water boiler and one way baby bottles to prepare baby food.

He walks up to the station and sets the still crying baby down on it, looking around what he has to deal with. He has no fucking clue what to do now. There are wet wiping papers and some powder. He quickly takes out his phone and searches for 'How to change a diaper'. He quickly finds a YouTube tutorial on that and sets the phone up against the wall and begins following the instructions.

It almost feels natural to Baekhyun, he doesn't know why but he feels like he has done that a million times. While he changes the diaper, he occasionally coos and purrs at the baby, which stopped crying, talking to it in a slightly higher pitched voice. It's during that progress that Baekhyun finds out that the baby in front of him is actually a little girl.

He feels like his heart explodes in joy as he pinches the tiny little cheeks while getting her dressed again. His little girl is smiling and cheering at him brightly and he feels so contend and happy inside, like he's finally whole although he never felt incomplete before.

As he picks her up, holding her in his arms, he decides to make her something to eat. After washing his hands, he gets the water boiler started, while reading the instructions on the back of the baby milk powder, still rocking the little sunshine in his arms. Once the water is cooked he mixes the hot water with the mineral water he bought in one of the one way bottles, checking the temperature with a little thermometer that is lying around until it has the perfect temperature. After that, he puts in the powder like being told in the instructions and follows the further steps until it's done.

Humming happily and smiling at the girl he picks up his stuff, puts it in his satchel and leaves the rest room while teasing the girl with the bottle. The waitress is waiting for him at the counter and shows him his table. He thanks her briefly, way too occupied by the giggling and smiling girl which is reaching her tiny arms out for her bottle.

He sits down on the given table and finally gives his little one her bottle. Watching her sucking hungrily, he smiles warmly at her absolutely captured and astonished by her beauty and cuteness. A loud sound of an opening door results him in putting his head up.

A woman enters the restaurant, frowning, a grim look on her face. She walks over to the counter and talks to the waitress Baekhyun hit up before, too. He watches them. Something about this woman gives him a bad feeling and he just doesn't know why. He sees the waitress shake her head apologetically and the other woman sighs and turns around. She lets her eyes gaze over her room when her eyes suddenly stop on Baekhyun and the girl on his arms. Her eyes widen in shock and surprise, then she sets up a wide smile. Too wide for Baekhyun's taste.

Faster than lightning the woman is sitting on the chair next to him, her eyes fixated on the baby girl in his arms, who is still sucking at her bottle peacefully. She looks like she wants to rip her out of Baekhyun's arms.

"Oh thank the universe, you found her!"

Baekhyun frowns. He has a bad feeling about this. He moves away from her slightly.

"Who are you?" He asks darkly with a bit of hostility in his voice. The woman looks at him. Others would maybe say she looks confused, but to Baekhyun she looks cunning.

"I'm her mother! That's my baby! Where did you find her! Can you give her to me, please?"

Baekhyun feels his heart freeze. He instantly moves away from her. He doesn't like the look on her face. He doesn't like the look she gives his little girl. He doesn't like her.

"No." He hisses.

There is a short silence. The woman is even more confused, but all Baekhyun can see is how she's preying over the baby.

"Why? Give me my daughter!"

"No! I don't trust you!"

Again short silence. The next thing the woman says is in a deep, sharp voice, a threat resonating in her tone.

"Give. Me. My. Daughter."

Silence. Baekhyun's mind is blank. All he can feel is the unbearable urge to run and protect the girl from this imposter mother, who looks more like a thread to him then anything else. He won't give her away. Never. Not without solid prove. And he does not trust this woman. The next words he hisses are said in the exact same deep tone and the sincerity of his words make him shiver.

"Only over my dead body."

With that he jumps up and hurries to the door, leaving everything behind. He doesn't care for anything. He has to make sure she's safe. He has to make sure the little girl is safe. As he's about to open the door and run as far away as possible he suddenly feels the weight in his arms disappear. He looks down. The little girl is gone.

Time stops. Baekhyun can hear nothing. All he feels is a shattering bang to his heart. _She's gone._ He feels tears rolling down his face, the pain in his chest making him feel numb. _She's gone._ His vision is turning blurry and his mind is racing. _Where did she go. Who did this. What is happening here?!?_

It's then when he remembers the woman. Like in slow motion, Baekhyun turns around and looks back at the table. Everything in the room stands still. The woman is standing next to the table, her eyes fixated on him, no emotion detectable on her face.

Baekhyun stares at her. He feels hot tears streaming down his face. As he stares at her the numbness inside him slowly fades away, getting replaced by another emotion. He feels so cold inside and in the same moment he's beginning to boil. He can't remember ever feeling so much rage and pain. His entire being is sucked into a place of hatred and sorrow and it's so much he's not able to hold it inside him, as he starts shaking visibly.

The silence in the room is unbearable. There is nothing, no fainted sounds of cars or rambling from the kitchen. No ticking clocks. Nothing. Baekhyun slowly opens his mouth and as he speaks his voice sounds alien and broken.

"What have you done."

Silence. The woman continues staring at Baekhyun, not moving an inch.

"Where is she."

Nothing. Baekhyun clenches his fists so hard he can feel his fingernails cutting into his palm.

"I said WHERE IS SHE?"

It's only then that the woman opens her mouth, her face still emotionless. But the voice that leaves her mouth is entirely different from before. It's mechanical. Artifical. Unreal.

"End of test scenario."

Baekhyun freezes. _Test scenario?!_

 _"_ Validity of test result: 95,8%. Confirmation through medical examination desirable but not necessary."

Baekhyun is taken by complete surprise.

_Test._

The Day of Decision.

_THE TEST ABOUT YOUR CLASS-_

His mind is spinning. He suddenly remembers everything. The boiling pain of the injection, the pain on his temples. How he woke up in the middle of the streets.

_I almost realised it there but-_

It all comes shattering down on him in realisation. It all was planned, faked, not REAL.

_This was the test?!_

This all felt so real. His emotions where real. He feels his legs giving in and he falls on his knees, his face in his hands, staring at the floor, muttering 'It was fake' and 'This was not real.'.

He takes in deep breaths and tries to calm himself down. He understands it now. He fucking understands now what his mother meant this morning when she said those words. And he understands why she never told him about this. The emotions. The things he was willing to do without even thinking about it. Just...everything. After what feels like an eternity he finally is able to clear his mind and calm down. Although this scenario was not real, his emotions where real. It showed him a side of him, he never knew he had. It showed him so many new emotions, so many new feelings. A tear is rolling down his face, but it's a tear of deepest gratitude and shock. He is sure, he will never forget this.

Getting back on his feet he looks at the woman before him, who is still looking emotionless. Baekhyun is wondering what will happen next. _How do I come back to the test center?_

Like she could read his mind, the woman speaks again.

"End of subunit PASITHEA, desynchronising the world and sending the subject back in 3.."

_Desynchronising?_

"..2.."

 _What does she mean with desynchronising?!_ The world around Baekhyun begins dissolving into nothing.

"..1.."

Baekhyun is hit again by an indescribable pain on his temples like back when he was in the examination room. He feels like being sucked out of his body again, pulled into nothingness. He opens his mouth to scream in pain, his face scrunched, but nothing comes out. The last thing he feels is how he falls down on his knees and everything turns black before his head can hit the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


There is it again. The unbelievable pain in his temples. And the burning feeling in his veins, but much weaker than before. Before he went...to wherever he had been.

Baekhyun's ears are beeping and his brain feels fried. His eyes flatter open and he is immediately blinded by a bright light directed at him. He blinks and his vision slowly adjusts to the brightness.

He's back in the examination room on the examination couch, pinned down with straps and wired with a shit lot of electrodes. The knocking in Baekhyun's brain gets duller but his heart is still beating fast.

"Welcome back, 4BB21M81Q5876."

ARTEMIS' voice fills the room and confirms to him that he is really back at the test facility.

"I hope you made an unforgettable memory with PASITHEA."

Baekhyun's lip twitches up in irony, voicing out a little huff. _Unforgettable? Certainly. Do I wanna remember it for the rest of my life? Well I would love to forget about the pain._ The little devices from before begin to move again, pulling of the electrodes of Baekhyun's temples and bodies. He's nibbling on his lips, thinking about what to answer.

"I think I will never forget it. But where was I? How did I get there?"

"PASITHEA made you hallucinate all of it. That's the purpose of her subunit. She tested you and your behaviour in certain situations and determines your class out of it. In your case it's pretty clear, but we are still going to go for the medical confirmation. We need some blood sample anyway."

Baekhyun gulps. _Hallucination._ That's probably why they wired his temples and why he feels such a piercing pain there. After ARTEMIS' explanation another surgical tablet comes down from above, but this time on his left side, carrying again a syringe which is empty. Baekhyun turns his head away, slightly annoyed of having to cope with that for the second time today. It's only then that he realises that the tablet wasn't the only thing that came down from the ceiling.

It's something Baekhyun has never seen before. It looks somehow like a flashlight, but with no lightcone at the end. He watches as the thing moves towards this lower stomach and stops right beside it. Then another device appears carrying something that looks like a shampoo bottle. He's so occupied and confused by this that he only remembers the syringe as she enters his body.

Baekhyun scrunches up his face in discomfort as he feels blood being sucked out of his body, staring at the ceiling, not wanting to look at his arm. He feels something being put in his right hand. Surprised, forgetting about the needle, he looks at his right arm. One of the arms places a cotton pad in it and he's once again confused.

"Please press the pad on the puncture site, while we continue with your examination." says ARTEMIS.

With that the strap around his lower right arm is removed and he moves to press the cotton pad against his left crook of the arm. He looks down again to the strange flashlight and the shampoo bottle, which in this moments pours a big amount of colourless gel on his lower stomach. It feels really cold and Baekhyun can't help but to shiver a bit. Then, the flashlight makes contact with the cold jelly and begins spreading it across it, moving in circles. It concentrates on an area below his bellybutton and presses a bit down there, stalling for a while there.

Baekhyun is just happy he does not have to pee, otherwise this would have been really uncomfortable. _But why does he need to have this examination?_ He is confused. There is nothing there besides his bladder. _Except..._ Baekhyun freezes, even though he's not able to move much in the first place. His mind is blank. _No. No no no no no. That's..._

He takes a deep breath. _They are just confirming there is nothing Baekhyun, just to be sure, don't freak yourself out. Everything is fine. Everything is fine. Nothing to be worried about._ The voice of ARTEMIS interrupts his chain of thoughts.

"Confirming result of PASITHEA. Validity of test result: 100%." With that the flashlight is removed from his stomach, leaving a cold area on his lower belly.

"End of examination. You can leave now." With that all the straps are opening and Baekhyun can finally move his limbs freely again. The couch moves up again back into its original position of a chair. A surgical tablet appears on his side again, this time with paper towels.

"You can clean up your stomach with this. When you leave the room move to the left side and go through the door on the end of the hallway. You will receive your results from HERMES. May your future be bright, 4BB21M81Q5876."

And with that ARTEMIS falls silent.

Baekhyun stands up from the chair. It feels a bit wobbly. He moves his limps a bit, trying to get back blood into them. The feel a bit numb probably from being pulled down for quite a while. Then he cleans up the mess on his stomach and put the dirty papers back on the metal plate, moving towards the table where his things are placed. He quickly gets dressed again and puts his satchel over his shoulder and moves towards the door.

Before he leaves, he looks back at the room one last time. It's so silent. Not knowing if to be thankful or to curse at what he experienced minutes earlier he turns around and opens the door, leaving this surreal reality to become a memory he will never forget.


	4. Results and Decisions

Test Center Building Bucheon, Day of Decision, 2180/2181

Jongdae is sitting on a seat in the dropout section that followed after HERMES. A waiting area you could say. Only one stop, JANOS, is left before he can leave this place and probably never return ever again. Not that he particularly connects bad thoughts with this place, his experience has been...you could say decent.

Jongdae sighs as the memories of his test, that only had happened half an hour ago, try to creep back into his brain. Not like he wants to forget it, not at all. _It was really like Baekhyun said. It really shows you something about yourself you didn't knew._ But he has other things he has to think about now. He can still reminisces about this experience for the rest of his life, but now something else has to be his focus. His future, the decisions he is about to make.

With that he looks down again on his hands, which still hold the two envelopes with his results, opened nervously by the young man minutes ago.

He stares at them for a second. _Actually funny that they still use paper in 2180 or 2181._ Jongdae chuckles to himself. It's clear for him that the government doesn't want to have anything as important as the test results digital. Of course the security systems are far better nowadays than they were 100 years ago. But so are the hacking programs. History always repeats itself, humans develop new things but in the end they always come back to the origin. But it is still funny.

Looking at the exit of HERMES again, Jongdae begins to tap with his feet bored. The only reason why he is still here is because he is waiting for Baekhyun. After all they want to go to the same university and they only got their acceptance letters yet. At least Jongdae did. He smiles brightly with the thought of his graduation result. He did really well and got accepted for advertisment media at nearly all of the universities he applied for. Upon remembering that, he feels pride once again rising in his chest. He can't wait to tell Baekhyun about it, but that could take a while. It is clear for him that he would have to wait when he got called in before his best friend, but he is praying to the universe that it won't take too long. Patience is not really his second name.

A familiar face enters his vision. It's Yugyeom, who looks deep in thoughts but nevertheless content. Jongdae jumps to his feet and approaches the man, who has taken out his phone, apparently wanting to call somebody.

"Hey Yugyeom! How are you?"

Yugyeom turns around, his brown bangs hanging into his eyes, looking a bit surprised at first, but his face soon lights up as he realises it's Jongdae who called him.

"Hey Jongdae! I'm good and you? Quite a captivating experience, wasn't it?"

Jongdae chuckles at that and nods.

"Hell yeah, I understand now why nobody wanted to tell us about it beforehand. I highly doubt that you could describe it properly anyways. I mean..", he looks away and a small smile appears on his lips as he feels being washed away by a warm feeling in his chest "..even if I tried I could not describe it. You really have to feel it for yourself."

"Yeah." Is the only thing Yugyeom replies, his voice sounding thoughtful but gentle. There is a short silence between the two as they both are indulged in their thoughts. It is only when Jongdae remembers his initial reason for approaching Yugyeom that he breaks out of it.

"Hey Yugyeom, was Baekhyun still in the room when you got called in? I'm just trying to calculate how long I probably have to wait for that bitch." He giggles, imagining how his best friend would hit him if he could hear him calling a bitch. They both love to insult each playfully. Jongdae would not feel comfortable without Baekhyun cursing and nagging around him. It makes him feel like home, which is what they both are for each other. Home. A place where they can rest and relax without getting judged by the other. Jongdae considers him more of a brother than his actual one. And he knows that this feeling is mutual.

"We were called in together actually, so he should be out of the test already. I'm actually surprised he is not here yet, my medical procedure took an eternity I swear. He probably will be out soon then, I think."

Jongdae frowns at that. _What is he doing in there then?_ He decides to ask Baekhyun for the reason for taking so long when he finally shows up. _It is not like our families want to spend some time with us before we leave tomorrow and we still have to pack our things._ He is sure that Baekhyun, the chaotic crackhead that he is, hasn't managed to pack a single bag until now. He turns his attention back to Yugyeom, remembering that he interrupted his classmate, oh well his now former classmate, from making a call.

"Ok, thank you. I don't want to bother you any further. I wish you the best of luck for your future, I'm sure we gonna meet again." With that, he smiles at the taller man before him and reaches out his hand that the other takes with a smile and they seperate from each other, Yugyeom moving towards JANOS while Jongdae takes his seat on the waiting bench again.

The minutes pass by and still no Baekhyun in sight. As Jongdae continues to play with the envelopes in his fingers he looks at the one on top closely. It is the one with his class result. It is not like his result surprised him. He expected to be an β. Everyone in his family has been one. So it really didn't surprise him, but it also takes a huge weight of his shoulders. Being an α or Ω means way more risks and responsibilities. He is happy that going through heat periods or having to learn to control the influence of pheromons on yourself is never going to be an issue for him. So he is really thankful for that.

The sudden noise of a person entering the room pulls him out of his thoughts. He looks up towards the exit of HERMES and he smiles as he sees the person he has been waiting for.

Baekhyun.

Jongdae jumps on his feet and it takes him a few steps to reach the other, hugging him tightly as if they hadn't seen each other for years.

"Baek, you bitch, I already considered calling the police to report a person missing! What took you so long, you ass?"

Baekhyun stays silent and frozen for a few seconds not moving an inch. Then, as if Jongdae's warm body pulled him back into reality, he feels Baekhyun lifting his arms and hugging him back weakly, which takes Jongdae by surprise and he can't help feel a bit worried. The best friend he knows would have laughed out loud upon hearing that insult and he would have slapped him on the back while throwing him insults full of love against the head as a symbol of gratitude. He takes a step back to look at his best friends face, resting his hands on the other's shoulders and what he sees makes him only more nervous.

Baekhyun looks like he has seen a ghost, his face looks very pale and his eyes, although directed at Jongdae, are not looking at him. It is more like he looks through him. He can see dried trails of sweat and tears on the others face which causes him to take his best friend's face into his hands.

"Baek." Jongdae calls worried, running his right thumb over the others cheek, "You look horrible, are you alright? Is everything ok?"

Baekhyun, being adressed directly, seems to zoom out of his subspace and finally focuses on Jongdae, looking much more present than before. He then nods slightly and gives Jongdae a weak smile.

"Everything is alright, JD, don't worry. The test was just..." Baekhyun stops for a second, trying to put his feelings into words. Jongdae can relate to that. "...it was just really realistic for me, very..." again a short break, "...intense. Let me sit down for a second, ok?"

Jongdae hums at that in agreement and he takes his best friend by his shoulder, guiding him to the bench where he had been sitting earlier. He sits down and pulls his friend next to him, who then turns to lie down on his back, resting his head on Jongdae's lap, facing towards the ceiling. As Jongdae looks down he can see that Baekhyun has closed his eyes, face scrunched, massaging his temples slowly as he lets out a deep, shaky breath.

Silence again. But it is comfortable. Jongdae feels his thoughts drifting away as he enjoys the moment of rest. Baekhyun, although being a ball of energy normally, always manages to calm him down. Another sigh from his lap makes him look at the older one who still looks uncomfortable but more relaxed. It is then that Jongdae realises that he subconsciously started to run his hands through Baekhyun's coloured hair, caressing the others head and also playing with his streaks here and there. With that, a tiny smile sneaks onto Jongdae's face, warmth crawling up inside his body. The thought that him stroking Baekhyun's hair is helping the other to calm down makes Jongdae really happy.

Moving his glance over their surroundings, his eyes fall onto the envelopes that rest in Baekhyun's own lap. Jongdae would love to have a look in them but this would be a huge violation to his best friend's privacy and he knows that. Despite that, it is illegal to look at test results of others without the permission of the owner. He knows Baekhyun will tell him his results, if he wants to.

"How did your test go?" Baekhyun asks, his voice sounding way more normal now. Jongdae can't help but feel a bit relieved at that.

"It was..as you said. Really intense." Jongdae thinks about the little girl and how he tried to find the parents of the child by asking basically everybody he could find. But he managed to find her mother in the end and that is everything that counts, right? He looks down to Baekhyun, who is still resting on his lap and pushes some of the streaks, that had fallen into his best friend's face, out. "I'm just happy that...", he stops for a second, not sure if he should say his thoughts out loud.

Baekhyun opens his eyes again, looking at Jongdae curiously, anticipating the rest of the sentence that the other had started. But the younger can also see the trust, loyalty and silent encouragement in them and that's what makes him continue the sentence he started.

"..that I could reunite her with her mother."

Jongdae could swear, that Baekhyun freezes for a split second, indignation and then realisation flashing through his eyes so fast, that the younger thinks he imagined them, because the other is back to his normal, although tired appearance in the glimpse of an eye, smiling back weakly at the person above him.

"Yeah." Is all that Baekhyun answers, voice sounding distracted and Jongdae wonders what is going through his best friend's mind. The older one then sits up and grabs his satchel that is standing on the floor, taking out a bottle of water to take a sip from it after he opens it. He then takes one of the envelopes from his lap and gives it to Jongdae.

"Take a look."

The younger one frowns at first but then he takes the letter out of its envelope and opens it. It is Baekhyun's final grades. He is scanning over the paper and as he reaches the results he can feel happiness rising in himself, a bright smile forming on his face. He turns to his friend, who himself has a shy grin on his face.

"OH MY GOD BAEKHYUN. TOP 10 OUT OF ALL GRADUATES IN BUCHEON?! HOW DID YOU MANAGE THAT YOU LAZY ASS?!" He screams at his best friend, nearly shaking him by his shoulders.

Upon hearing that Baekhyun laughs for the first time since they met again, and he throws a half-hearted punch against Jongdae's shoulder, who whines dramatically in response. He is glad that the older one seems to get distracted from whatever keeps his mind occupied. He takes his own gratuation result and hands it to Baekhyun, who quickly takes it out. After a few seconds of reading he turns back to Jongdae with a sweet and truly happy smile on his face.

"You did pretty well yourself! TOP 30 of Bucheon is really something you can be proud of, JD!" The older one says.

"Thank you, Baek. But seems like I'm gonna be the one that will restrict our selection of universities, since you got accepted everywhere, you nerd."

"Stop it you ass!"

Jongdae smiles. He loves moments like these. Only them two, teasing each other and enjoying each others company.

"Let's get started so we can get back home. As I know you, you haven't put a single sweater in a suitcase yet, right?" He teases his older friend.

"Aish, you know me too well." Baekhyun answers, an amused smile on his face. "But yeah, you are probably right, let's get started."

With that the both start comparing and discussing the universities that accepted both of them. Within 5 minutes they are able to narrow down the selection to three of them. Seoul, Incheon and Busan. They both quickly agree on sorting out Busan, because despite wanting to move out, both want to stay in closer reach to their parents.

From then on it gets a bit more tricky because Baekhyun prefers Incheon and Jongdae prefers Seoul. After 15 minutes of discussing back and forth and not getting closer to a result, the both of them agree on solving this via rock, paper, scissor. Facing each other, Baekhyun throws a fierce glance at Jongdae and shouts "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSOR!"

Jongdae chooses paper, while Baekhyun goes with stone.

"Aish." Baekhyun swears, but looks at Jongdae with a smile then. "Seoul it is, I guess! Let's go to JANOS and get home. I'm getting hungry." With that his best friend stands up and takes his satchel and throws it over his shoulder. Jongdae follows in an instant and the both of them walk towards the next door.

Behind it lies a big room with several screens on the walls and something that looks like a fancy trash can in the middle. Despite all the other rooms they have passed through so far this one is not entirely black or white, it gives off more the vibe of a hotel lobby, which is a nice contrast to the rest, that was more like a hospital or research facility. The both of them split and move to one of the monitors that are not occupied by other graduates. As he stands before it a male voice welcomes him.

"Hello graduate, my name is JANOS, a subunit of GAIA. I'm here to help and record your future career path. Please put the thumb you used to register on the lower right corner."

Jongdae does as being told and after a short silence, new data shows up on the screen.

"Hello Kim Jongdae. Congratulations for getting accepted for the university program. Did you already decide on one or do you need my help?" JANOS says.

"I already decided." Jongdae answers.

"Ok. Please select your choice." And the same list of university names as in his document shows up. Jongdae selects the University of Seoul and confirms his choice.

"Good choice. The University of Seoul allows the students to voice out preferences for the number of rooming partners and also allows to submit wishes for roommates. The possibility to get roomed with your partner also rises with the favoured size of the dorm, which means if you want to room with a friend you should choose a large dorm. The possible dorm sizes are 2, 4, 6, 8, 9. Do you have any preferences regarding this?"

"Erm..." Jongdae looks around searching for Baekhyun. Of course he wants to room with his best friend but they didnt know that they have to decide that now in some way. He finds him standing right across the room, looking at his own screen. He turns back to his own and clears his throat.

"Can I go and ask my friend about it?" He says.

"Of course. Reactivate the monitor with your thumb when you have decided." With that the screen turns black and a 'IN USE' appears on it.

Jongdae walks over to his best friend, who turns around as the younger one is about to tap him on the shoulder.

"AH!" Baekhyun voices out scared, looking a bit startled. "You scared me, aish!" He takes a few deep breaths obviously trying to calm down while Jongdae can't help but laugh at his friends flustered state.

"Did JANOS ask you about the rooming situation, too?" His best friend says after he calmed down.

"Yes, that is why I came over. What do you think? I want to room with you, but I actually don't care if there are more. And the AI said, that the chances to be put together are higher when you prefer a bigger dorm size, so I would suggest taking the 9?" Jongdae answers.

"I actually thought the same. Well then, chop chop back to your screen so we can leave this place." Baekhyun says, grins and turns around again. Jongdae then walks back to his own screen, activating it by pressing his right thumb against the screen again.

The screen lights up after a few seconds and the voice of JANOS talks again.

"And what did you decide?"

"I want to be roomed with Byun Baekhyun, born 2161, Bucheon, graduate of the 4th High School Bucheon. I also prefer the dorm size for 9 people." Jongdae answers.

JANOS seems to register what he says and shortly after that a list pops up on the screen with all the preferences he listed.

"Please check if I understood your input correctly."

Jongdae looks at the screen and after checking that the information displayed is correct, he approves it with a simple 'Yes, its correct.'

The screen turns white and a slit below the screen opens in the wall, a piece of paper coming out of it. Jongdae takes it and looks at it.

"The paper is a validation for your enrollment into the University of Seoul." JANOS says. "You are expected to be at the university campus tomorrow at 12 pm. The welcoming of the freshmen will be held there, other specifics and your dorm assignment will be announced there too. If you, for whatever reason, can't make it in time, inform the responsible authorities, you find the contact data on the bottom of the sheet I gave you. Do you have questions?"

Jongdae shakes his head upon hearing that question.

"No, thank you very much."

"Ok. Then you are free to go. Please put the chipcard you received at the reception into the collection container in the middle of the room and leave the building as fast as possible to avoid delays for groups that come after you. I wish you the best for your future." With that JANOS turns silent.

Jongdae breaths out and turns around, walking towards the middle of the room, putting the chipcard into said container. After that he looks up towards the direction of Baekhyun, who is currently busy putting this envelopes and his validation paper into his satchel, while walking into Jongdae's direction.

"That's it. Crazy, right?" The younger asks when the other is in listening range. Baekhyun throws his chipcard into the container and hums a sound of approval. After that the older looks up and smiles sofly again.

"Come, let's go."

With that the both of them quickly leave the building. It's already 3 pm and it's still very cold outside. Jongdae can see the steam of his breath wafting in the cold air. The both of them walk towards the exit of the areal, excitedly talking about what will expect them tomorrow. But with each step they take towards the train station, Baekhyun gets more and more quiet again, sinking back into his thoughts.

Jongdae doesn't know it his best friend is simply very tired or if it's something else. The test seemed to have a great impact on him. The two of them get onto the next train towards Bucheon and they spend their way back in silence with Baekhyun staring out of the window and Jongdae thinking about what he still has to pack.

After reaching their destination and walking back to where they met nearly 4 hours ago, the two of them agree to meet at the same spot at 10:45 am tomorrow, as the travel to their destination takes about an hour from their homes. And a bit of spare time is never something bad. As they walk through these well-known streets, Jongdae can't help but notice again that Baekhyun looks not only very tired but also not really present. As if he's far away from reality in his own thoughts. He wonders for the n-th time what it could be that keeps Baekhyun so occupied. He decides to ask him again one last time, as he is seriously concerned.

„Baekkie, is really everything alright? You seem so out of it since you came back from the test. Did something happen?"

Baekhyun turns to look at his friend at that question but doesn't stop walking towards their destination.

"Don't worry, JD, everything is fine...I'm just tired, you know. I didn't tolerate the injection very well I think." He voices out softly.

Jongdae frowns, still not convinced.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me everything, right?"

"Of course I do know that, you silly sunflower. And now stop worrying or your hair will turn grey with 20 from all the sorrow." Baekhyun teases, but something in his face tells Jongdae that he is only trying to dodge the younger man's questions. He realises that pressuring his best friend on this topic would only make it worse, so he lets it go. At least for now.

As the the two of them reach Jongdae's house, they split after hugging each other and as the younger watches Baekhyun walk away, he only hopes that a good amount of sleep will help his best friend sort out his mind and that he will be back to normal tomorrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Ω._

That's all that is going through Baekhyun's head right now. He is lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, letting his thoughts wander. It is already late at night and the moon is shining once again through his window, illuminating the still empty suitcases that are scattered on the floor before him. He still hasn't found the motivation to pack his things for tomorrow. He has to start at some point though and the fact that he is still very tired after today's events, doesn't make the situation any better.

He sighs and sits up, once again looking at the sheet of paper in his hand that is starting to look wrinkled from being put out and in of its envelope multiple times.

Ω.

He is a fucking Ω.

When Baekhyun had read that the first time he wasn't able to move for at least 5 minutes only staring at the sheet of paper in his hand.

 _This can't be true._ That was everything that went through his head that time. _This must be a mistake._

But now, several hours later it all makes sense to him. Especially after what Jongdae had told him. He was seriously surprised when his best friend talked about how he reunited the girl with her mother. He was about to scream "WHAT!?" at his best friend upon hearing that but catched himself last second. It all became crystal clear for him. He had heard that the instincts of αs, βs and Ωs worked differently and that the same situation lets the different classes react differently because they experienced them differently.

It also should have been clear to him much earlier. ARTEMIS had performed a fucking ultrasonic of his lower belly. What else could she have searched for, ingrown testicles? Baekhyun huffs out, annoyed of his own delusions.

He puts the document down on his mattress and picks up the flyer that he had found in the same envelope as the test results. It offers detailed informations about what it means to be an Ω and what a person of this class should be careful about. Baekhyun had read through it multiple times until now.

Apparently male Ωs reach fertility faster than females. Male Ωs should experience their first heat between three and six months, but it can also happen earlier. If six months have passed without going into heat, it is highly recommended to visit a doctor for male fertility. It's also good to do a check ups every 3 months after the first heat, because the male Ω reproduction organs are apparently especially sensible. A Ω should track his heat cycles to calculate if it comes regularly, which would make controlling the heat much easier.

Baekhyun also had learned that his body would always clean out itself before going into heat which could result in temporary problems with his digestive system. He would also become selflubricant during heat and experience bleeding like other βs and Ωs with female reproductive systems. When he read that the first time he couldn't stop himself from turning red upon imagining it. But he would probably get used to it. As if he had any choice.

Other than that the flyer also offered information about where to buy protection especially made for intercourse between αs and Ωs and hygiene products especially made for male Ωs, how to safely make appointments at clinics, what to do if you suspect to be pregnant and how and where to buy the pheromones that would annulate the scent Ωs produce during heat to signalise fertility.

Basically they come in the exact same spraying cans like deodorants but they have a small 'P' imprinted at the bottom and it has no specific smell. This is apparently only an information given to Ωs because Baekhyun has never heard of these special cans with imprintings before. You can also get some at each vending machine by typing in '969'. Apparently each one has a storage for Ωs, so they have access to pheromones everywhere and anytime. And Baekhyun had always wondered why society still sticked to such old maschines. Well, it all makes sense now.

Not wanting to waste anymore time on the topic for the moment, he tells himself to worry about it when it becomes present. Until that he will enjoy the peace of not having to constantly think about it.

At the bottom of the flyer are some contact informations for hotlines, websites and adresses. Baekhyun pulls out his mobile phone and saves the emergency hotline for Ωs under the name 'Eve'. Better save than sorry, you never know when you could need it.

After that he throws his phone and the flyer back on the matress. His head is buzzing. Baekhyun doesn't know if it is still an aftermath of PASITHEA or if its the deluge of new information that makes him feel like he drowns.

He knows that he is something quite rare. Which in this case is not really something good. He grabs his head in his hands and lets out a frustrated sigh.

_Why me?_

He knows asking himself this over and over again won't change a thing. He will have to learn to accept and live with it and who knows he probably will come to love it. He thinks back to what happened during his test, a small, genuine smile appearing on his face. He loved the little girl in the simulation from the first moment he held her. And she wasn't even his own blood, he didn't carried her under his heart for months. Something in his heart warms by the thought of an own baby like a candle has been lit in his chest. He never imagined that he could feel like this, so whole and at peace with himself until he held that baby.

Baekhyun smiles brightly, staring into nothing. A family, that's something he really wants to have in the future. He never felt so sure about something in his life. Him, his partner and a little mix of both of them.

Baekhyun never experienced romantic love so far, it is something that normally comes after the injection. So he has no clue about his type or sexuality or what so ever. He just knows that according to statistics, the majority of Ωs tend to be interested in the male gender more while αs are actually very detached of any prioritization. He has no clue why that's the case but on the other hand he is not a scientist and doesn't plan on becoming one. He just will wait and see for himself.

He looks at the clock that is placed on the night stand next to him. _11:50 pm._ As much as Baekhyun hates packing he should really get going.

He had spent the whole evening with his parents, celebrating his graduation results and eating his favourite food his mom specifically made for him as a farewell present. The three of them talked about his experience and his plans and shared an intimate moment with each other, knowing that it would be the last time for quite a while. His parents will have to go to work very early the next day and therefore they wouldn't get the chance to say goodbye the next morning, so they made the best of it, spending the evening in a warmhearted and loving enviroment.

As his parents kissed him good night, a few tears had left the eyes of his mother and Baekhyun knows he is going to miss them as much as they will, but he really is excited for what is going to happen next in his life. With that thought, he finally gets up and starts packing things, throwing clothes into the suitcases, followed by hygiene products, several electronic devices and other stuff he thinks he will need.

When Baekhyun finally manages to close the last suitcase full of clothes after lying his whole body weight on top of it, he huffs out and looks at the clock on his night stand again. _01:05 am._ Now as he has finally finished everything that had to be done the tiredness takes a hold onto his entire body. He feels like he ran a marathon. Or that's at least what he imagines it to be like. He quickly hops into the bathroom and gets himself ready for bed.

As he returns, wearing his pyjamas, his hair disheveled from slipping out of the turtleneck and his glasses sitting at the tip of his nose, his eyes are burning from wearing his contact lenses for too long, he stops for a second and his glance moves over that, what he had called home for so long now. It looks so strange with so many things missing. A small smile appears on his lips while he reminisces for a second.

He comes back to reality when he suddenly feels his phone vibrating in his pyjama pockets and he pulls it out. He smiles when he reads the name. It is a message from Jongdae, as if he could have predicted it.

**JD, the sunshine:** **** _'Go to bed, dumbass, I know you are still up. Tomorrow is not going to be less exhausting!'_

**Baekhyun:** _'Sometimes I wonder if you have a telepathic connection to my brain. AND YES YES I'M ALREADY ON MY WAY!:P See you tomorrow, sunshine of my life!'_

**JD, the sunshine:** _'Is that not a requirement for best friends?^^ Good night to you too. See you at 10:45 am tomorrow and don't you dare being late!'_

Baekhyun chuckles. Geez, how he loves Jongdae. He couldn't wish for a better friend and he is very happy that the two of them will start this new section of their lives together.

He slips under his covers and puts his glasses on the night stand next to his bed. After turning of the lights and closing his eyes, he imagines what will await him tomorrow but it only takes a few minutes for the fatigue, that has been circling over his head for a while now to get a grip on him and Baekhyun falls into a deep slumber for the last time in Bucheon.

  
  



	5. Nine

University of Seoul, January 1st, 2181  
  
  


"Here we are!" Jongdae shouts gleefully, putting his suitcases down and stretching his arms. Baekhyun laughs at that, also putting his suitcases down and he lets his eyes wander over his surroundings.

They just passed the access point, where they got controlled by security guards, exchanging their validation certificates with their student IDs and a lot of other paper stuff he didn't had the time to look through yet. The guards had told them that the welcoming for the freshmen is going to be held at the audimax, which is apparently the biggest lecture hall at the campus. They just would have to follow the signs that have been put around the campus. At least that's what they have got told. But as far as Baekhyun sees, he can't seem to find any signs.

The two of them are standing on a square which is surounded by a few buildings that seem to be administration buildings, if you trust the signs that are hanging at their entrances. There is one path each at the two further back lying corners. In the middle of the square is a green space with benches and something that seems like an information board. Baekhyun picks up his bags again and walks over to it curiously. Maybe he finds more information about their location there.

As he approaches it, he sees that it's actually a map of the campus. It is basically split into three big areas, the campus, the dorms and the administration management, which are each split again into smaller parts.

As Baekhyun studies it he realises that the left path that he had saw earlier leads to the actual campus, divided into five faculties. There are the faculties for science, technology, law and economics, medicine and humanities. Each of the faculties has multiple buildings, where the actual departments and courses are located. In the middle of all the buildings is another building, which seems to be the cafeteria and something else. As he studies the map legend he identifies the other short cuts as the audimax and also the head library.

The right path on the other side seems to lead to the dormitories, which are a total of 24 buildings, each labelled by a letter of the alphabet.

"And? Found out where we have to go?" A voice beside him asks and it is only now that Baekhyun realises that Jongdae had followed him.

"Actually yes." Baekhyun answers and points at the building in the middle of the campus. "That's where the audimax is apparently. What time is it?"

Jongdae looks at his phone. "11:45 am."

"Oof. We should hurry, I don't know how long it is gonna take us to get there."

With that Baekhyun picks up his suitcases again and the both of them leave the square on the left path. The both of them walk for about ten minutes, passing multiple buildings and green areas with trees and Baekhyun sees something on the other end that must be the dorms but there is also...a grocery store?

"Wow, this place is huge." He says astonished as they finally reach another square, which is surrounded again by multiple buildings that seem to be the faculties, each building painted in the colours of the faculty they belong to. Small sidepaths between the buildings seem to lead to others that lie behind them apparently. But it is the building in the middle of the square that caughts Baekhyun's attention. It is not as high as some of the other ones but it facade is made out of glass which reflects the light of the cold winter midday sun.

"That's the one right?" Jongdae asks besides Baekhyun and he nods. He looks at his best friend. Jongdae seems to be as impressed and amazed by his surrounding like he feels inside. Baekhyun can basically feel the energy and the longing for knowledge that is surrounding him. It feels pure and beautiful. Just humans that try to quench their thirst for knowledge. He checks the time again and his heart stops for a second as he realises that they have only 5 minutes left.

"Cmon JD, we can look at it later as long as we want, but the welcoming is scheduled to start in 5 minutes."

"Lead the way, my princess." Jongdae answers cheeky and Baekhyun can't help but punch his best friend against the shoulder.

The two of them approach what seems to be the entrance to the building. As they get inside, they can't help but be startled again by the size of the entrance hall, which is HUGE, sunlight flooding the whole building through the glass ceiling, huge stairways leading up to rooms at the two floors above. Baekhyun looks around, trying to find any clues where to go to next as Jongdae grabs him by his arm and he turns to look at his friend. Jongdae is pointing at a sign which is hanging on one of the walls. 'Welcoming of the freshmen' is written on it and an arrow points at one of the staircases. Baekhyun can't help but be amused upon finally stumbling across one of the infamous signs.

The two follow the signs into the second floor where they are greeted with a big door, standing wide open. Looking confused at each other the two of them take a look inside.

As they pass around the corner they immediately realise that they have reached their destination. They apparently entered through the right entrance of the audimax. The lecture hall stretches over three floors and has seats for hundreds of students. The seat rows are orientated in a curved shape, probably to generate better acoustics for the speaker at the front. Everything is made out of wood, again probably out of acoustic reasons and looks new. In the front is a speaker's desk and behind it are three big screens.

 _It's really beautiful._ Baekhyun thinks to himself.

The two of them take seats at the top right end of the auditorium. There are already a lot of people present, which seem all to be freshmen too. The room is buzzing due to people talking and laughing with each other. Shortly after they sat down a woman, dressed up formally, probably in her 40s enters the room and steps up to the speaker's desk. As she is about to open her mouth and speak, the screens behind her light up, showing the induction slide of a presentation. The whole room turns silent.

'WELCOMING SPEECH FOR YEAR 2181' is what is written on the presentation and below that, in smaller letters:

'Speaker: Prof. Dr. Kim Jisoo, President of the University of Seoul'

"Welcome dear freshmen at the university of Seoul! My name is Prof. Dr. Kim and I'm the president of the university. It is an honour and a pleasure to stand here in front of the future of our planet today. We will try our hardest to prepare you for your future career paths and we hope you enjoy your life here! Today's program is going to include general information about studying at our university and what you can expect for the following week."

Baekhyun and Jongdae listen attentively at every word that comes out of Dr. Kim's mouth, which are illustrated by the presentation behind her. She explains the basic structure of the university, where students can register for courses and exams, where to build their time tables, where to find the exam regulations and model study plans for each course and informs them, that the bags they got at the access point contains specific information for their chosen course. 

Baekhyun takes a look again at the bag he hasn't paid attention to yet and finds a ton of useful flyers and booklets. _Just like the flyer for omegas._ But as fast as this thought has entered his mind again, Baekhyun pushes it out again. Not here. Not now.

"Information, which is specific for each course is provided in the first lectures tomorrow. I highly recommend you to construct your time tables today. This will make a lot of things much easier for you, because the tool will also show you where the lectures are being held. Now to the next topic."

Dr. Kim clears her throat and opens the next slide. 'Dormitories and living at the campus.'

"As all of you know you have been asked about your preferences for rooming in your registration. I'm happy to tell you that it was possible for us to grant the most of you your wishes. The university of Seoul has 24 dormitory buildings, named from A-Z. A-L are 2-people dorms, M-R are for 4-people dorms, S-U for 6-people, V-X are 8-people dorms and Y and Z are the ones with dorms for 9 people. Each house has its own laundry room and activity rooms, where you can for example find beverage dispensers. Depending of your dorm size there are one or multiple bathroom in one living unit and kitchens are either for one unit or are shared with the whole floor. Besides that, the area has it's own grocery store, so you don't have to leave the campus for that. The room occupancy is displayed outside of the auditorium at the black board. Some of you guys are going to be roomed with one or more students of the older semesters. Also please keep in mind that not all international students have arrived yet. If your roommate doesn't show up until Wednesday, which is in two days, please notify the administration staff. You get the keys to your dorms after signing a contract with the house keeper of your dorm house. They will be present in their office the whole week from 9 am till 9 pm."

Baekhyun gets excited. He can't wait to find out if the both of them got roomed together as they had hoped.

"That concludes my introduction for today. Any questions?"

While Dr. Kim answers questions of the audience, Baekhyun turns to his best friend.

"I would suggest chilling, before looking up our dorm and moving there then, so we don't have to deal with the crowd."

Baekhyun doesn't like to be in huge crowds. It makes him feel like suffocating.

"Of course." His best friend replies.

Apparently Dr. Kim reached the end of the questions, because everyone around them begins to move and rush to the exits. Baekhyun and Jongdae stay where they are, waiting for the crowd to calm down. He takes a look in the bag again that he got earlier.

"Look at that!" He says and pulls out a bag of gummy bears. "I got sweets!"

"No way!" Answers Jongdae, who begins digging in his own bag furiously, but looks up shortly afterwards, sulking. "I didn't get any, why is life always so unfair to me?!" He whines.

Baekhyun laughs at his sulky friend and rips the bag open and holds it in front of Jongdae. "Here, let's share mine then." The younger's face lights up in an instant and soon the two friends are enjoying the sweets together in silence.

After what seems an eternity the both of them get up and leave the audimax to see if the crowd has already died down. To their delight the lists have been separated into the dorm sizes and the row in front of the list they are looking for, the 9-size dorms, is nonexistent. Baekhyun and Jongdae step closer and scan the papers until Jongdae voices out a sound that signalises that he had found what they were looking for.

"Got it."

Baekhyun looks at Jongdae's finger and reads.

_'Dorm Z, 3rd floor, Number 10:_  
_Residents:_  
_Room 1: Kim Minseok (older resident)_  
_Room 2: Kim Junmyeon (older resident)_  
_Room 3: Zhang Yixing (older resident)_  
_Room 4: Byun Baekhyun (new)_  
_Room 5: Kim Jongdae (new)_  
_Room 6: Park Chanyeol (new)_  
_Room 7: Do Kyungsoo (new)_  
_Room 8: Kim Jongin (new)_  
_Room 9: Oh Sehun (new)'_

Baekhyun feels happiness rise inside him. They really got roomed together. Baekhyun sends a short thank you to the universe.

"Should we get going then, roommate?" Asks Jongdae, who emphasis the word 'roommate' and wiggles with his eyebrows.

"Only after you, you know what they say: ladies first." Baekhyun replies jokingly, bowing in front of his best friend who whines in response, pouting cutely.

After that they grab their bags and leave the building pretty quickly, leaving the campus area and begin to search for the dorm building Z, its housekeeper and their future roommates.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"That's the right floor, right?" Jongdae asks, who looks out of the elevator in dorm building Z. Baekhyun pushes his friend softly out of the elevator, giggling on his best friends pouty reaction. Jongdae loves to pout and Baekhyun loves to tease him for that. They are met with a huge hallway with 4 entrance doors, each apparently leading to one dorm unit.

It takes Baekhyun a few second to make out apartment 10, which is located at the right side of the hallway. The two of them approach the door. As he sees the nameplates of the residents at the door, Baekhyun can't help but smile. Their names have already been put on there with the rest of their roommates they don't know yet. He is really excited to meet them. This is their new home and Baekhyun hopes he will make unforgettable memories here.

If he only knew.

"Ready?" Jongdae asks, pulling out his door keys they have picked up literally minutes ago.

"Ready." Baekhyun answers and Jongdae opens the door.

They are greeted by a ton of shoes that are lying more or less organised next to the door. The both of them sneak into the apartment carefully, hearing muffed voices coming from somewhere inside the flat and close the door behind them silently. They are standing in something that seems to be the hallway, hooks for jackets on the walls and a sofa to sit down under it and something that seems to be a shoe cabinet on the other side. It seems as if somebody had started to organise it but stopped midway. Behind the entrance areas are 5 rooms on each side, some of them having their doors stand wide open while some others are closed. Another 3 doors are at the end of the hallway on the wall opposite to the entrance. The both of them let their surroundings sink in for a second when one of the closed doors on the left side suddenly opens and a young man comes out of it, talking to someone, who apparently is still in the room.

"...you know what I mean, Yixing, now move your ass and help—-OH."

It's then that the man notices the two friends standing at the entrance with their suitcases in their hands. He seems to be startled for a second but quickly regains his posture and approaches the two.

The man is about the same height as Jongdae and Baekhyun and has blond hair which is styled leisurely. His facial features are almost catlike and although he is only wearing a sweater and jeans, Baekhyun has to admit that he's good looking. He has a kind of calm but cool aura around him which instantly melts into cuteness as the other one begins smiling brightly.

"You have to be our missing newbies!" He says and stretches out his arm to shake hands with the two of them. "My name is Minseok, I'm the old one in this bunch, nice to meet you guys."

"Hi." Baekhyun says back shyly, a small smile on his face. "I'm Baekhyun and that is Jongdae. Nice to meet you too." He points to his best friend, who bows slightly and nods when Baekhyun mentions his name.

Minseok laughs at that formal gesture. "No need to be so formal, we will be a big happy family in no time. By the way, big happy family-". He lets go of Baekhyun's hand and turns around.

"OI YOU DEAF PEOPLE, COME HERE WE HAVE TWO NEW RESIDENTS."

It takes a few seconds, but sooner or later the other doors open and new people approach and greet the two friends.

Junmyeon is a one of the two sophomores. He has brown, neatly styled hair, is very well dressed and about the same size as Minseok, who he calls 'Minseokie' lovingly. He apparently is kind of the mom, the oldest explains them, what earns him a playful punch from the other but Baekhyun realises pretty quickly, where that nickname comes from. It takes Junmyeon only 10 seconds after they meet each other to declare that he will call Baekhyun Baekhyunnie. Apparently he calls everyone by a nickname. He seems very kind and offers the both of them to bring their suitcases into their rooms, what the both of them accept politely. The older one quickly grabs the bags, but not without cracking a bad dad joke that only Minseok laughs about.

Yixing is the other sophomore. He's much taller than the other hyungs, has brown eyes and black hair, which is styled casually. His voice is very calm and all in all his persona seems quite chill. Baekhyun learns from Minseok, that Yixing is actually not from their region, but from the one that was called China in the past. At the beginning they apparently only communicated over English, which everybody speaks nowadays, but Yixing, the genius he is, had learned the language that is most dominate in their region, Korean, pretty quick. He still makes some mistakes now and then, which is always dead funny apparently.

The rest of the people Baekhyun and Jongdae meet are from their semester.

The first one of them to greet the friends is a guy about their height, with short dark hair, heartshaped lips and big owl eyes that are framed by glasses. He wears comfortable, dark clothes and he introduces himself as Kyungsoo to the both of them. He seems pretty mature and speaks very calmly and polite. What surprises Baekhyun is how deep his voice is. Junmyeon, who returned from putting their suitcases in their room, puts his arms around the youngers shoulder, who seems quite shy about the very open and outgoing body contact with the older but he doesn't seem to find it uncomfortable.

The next one is a big guy, also with black hair, which is styled leisurely. His face bone structure is very distinctive and he looks very masculine. Baekhyun is surprised to see someone like this here, the other could be a model, walking on runways all over the world, even as he is only wearing sweatpants and a hoodie right now. What surprises him even more is that the guy, that introduces himself as Sehun, is super shy. And with super shy he means, that Sehun stands next to Junmyeon after he greeted the newcomers, just listening to the others cracking jokes and laughing, while not saying a single word. It's only when Junmyeon lets go of Kyungsoo and pinches Sehun in his cheek playfully that the other one laughs too, trying to get rid of his hyung's attempts to get him to come out of his shell.

Lastly, another tall guy approaches them introducing himself shyly as Jongin. His skin has a beautiful bronze tone, which is only emphasized by the chocolate brown sweater and tight jeans he is wearing and his brown, medium long hair is a bit disheveled from probably unpacking and rummaging through his room. Despite the other being taller than him, he can't help but find the young man utterly cute with his big brown eyes and his lost expression on his face, making him look like a teddy bear that wants to be cuddled. Baekhyun wants to ruffle through the others hair, but restrains himself. _That would be too weird for the first time meeting._ He thinks to himself.

As all of them stand together, chatting with each other and everyone laughing at something Jongdae just had said, Minseok suddenly frowns and interrupts the others.

"Wait.." He says and the rest looks puzzled at him.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight..." He says, pointing at each of them once, obviously counting, clapping in his hands as he finishes. "As I thought, someone is missing...wait, where is Chanyeol?"

"Probably still in his room." Yixing answers and shrugs. "He probably didn't hear you."

"I'm gonna go and get him." Junmyeon says and walks towards the third door on the right side. The others around Baekhyun fall back into their conversation, but he watches as his hyung approaches the only closed door left in the hallway and knocks.

It takes a few seconds and he can see Junmyeon talking to someone as the door apparently opens. Baekhyun can't see who is standing inside of the room but he doesn't have to wait long as the ninth resident of this dorm leaves his room shortly after.

The first thing he registers about the other is his height. He is really tall. Taller than any of the others actually. The next thing are the other's large ears, as the young man is talking to Junmyeon while combing his hair with his right hand, which highlights them even more. And the last thing that stands out to him is how fucking HANDSOME the other is the moment he turns around and begins walking towards the direction of the rest of them.

His brown hair wips softly as he walks, his brown eyes have an almond shaped form, just like his own but bigger and Baekhyun can't help but register the other's plump lips as he smiles at something Junmyeon said behind him. He is dressed casually, wearing a white tshirt with an open red lumberjack shirt over it and sweatpants as bottoms. He first approaches Jongdae and it's only then that Baekhyun realises that he had stared at the other all the way from the others room.

Realising this, he quickly removes his eyes from the other and he can feel his cheeks burning in embarrassment, not knowing why he feels like this. There is nothing wrong with looking at people, right?

It's then that the handsome guy walks up to Baekhyun and holds out his hand to greet the smaller person in front of him. Baekhyun lifts his head and looks at the others face, once again astonished by the other's beauty.

"Hi." The other says with a beautiful deep voice that sinks into Baekhyun's ear like honey, smiling brightly and the smaller can't help but find it goddamn cute. _Hold up, since when do you find people cute?!_ "I'm Chanyeol, nice to meet you."

Baekhyun takes the other one's hand, which is big and broad compared to his own long, petite and almost feminine one. It's warm and the grip is firm but soft and Baekhyun knows in that instant, out of the blue, just following a feeling of his stomach, that he wants to be friends with this cute, handsome giant with that deep, calm, warm voice and those big ears, who kind of looks like a big puppy.

"Hello, I'm Baekhyun. Nice to meet you too." He says, smiling brightly at the taller in front of him. Shaking the others hand, he hopes that this is the beginning of a great friendship.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


If there is one thing that Baekhyun hates more than packing, then it's unpacking.

He's sitting in his room on the floor, his suitcases and bags all lying around open but still untouched, head resting against the bed.

It has been a long day. Not only long but full of new experiences and people. Minseok, Junmyeon, Yixing, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Jongin and Chanyeol were really welcoming and friendly to Jongdae and him and he already has a feeling that meeting them was kind of destined.

He hears footsteps approaching his door, that he had left open. Baekhyun hates closed doors. It makes him feel like he excludes himself from his surroundings and also denies other to easily approach him, if they need something. That's why he only closes the door when he sleeps or needs a moment alone. It takes a few seconds but then the face with the brightest smile in the universe, that he would recognise everywhere in the world, appears in his doorframe.

Jongdae.

"Wah, you haven't even started unpacking yet." Says the other and steps into Baekhyun's room looking around. The dorm rooms are designed plain to give the residents the most possible freedom to design their home. There is a normal single bed, a desk, chair, wardrobe and a window in every room. Baekhyun's window faces east, what he likes, because he prefers being woken by the sun and it is giving him a good view over the dorm area.

"Of course not, don't you know me?" Baekhyun snickers back and he looks at his best friend who sinks down next to him on the floor, also resting against the bed.

"That's what I thought and that's also the reason why I came here. I can't let my friend alone in such a battle, can't I?" Jongdae teases back and Baekhyun smiles in return.

"What would I do without you, eh?"

"I don't know, probably still lying in Bucheon, crying over having to pack in the first place."

"Now you are exaggerating!"

Jongdae laughs and Baekhyun can see how his best friend turns his head and looks at the wall, letting out a deep, satisfied breath. Silence sets in between the two best friends, each of them caught in their own thoughts, enjoying each other's company without speaking much.

"They are amazing, aren't they?" Jongdae breaks the silence, his voice having a happy nuance.

Baekhyun knows in an instant what his best friend is talking about.

"Yes they are. I'm really happy we landed in this bunch. They all seem really nice."

Jongdae hums approvingly, still looking towards the wall.

"I'm really excited to see what this place holds for us, Baekhyun. And I'm really happy that I have you by my side."

Baekhyun smiles upon hearing this. He takes Jongdae's hand and looks at his best friend, who has turned his head too.

"Me too."

Since the two met back in elementary school, they have been inseparable, going through ups and downs together, fighting hardships and enjoying their youth together. They never hide any secrets from each other.

_Well until now._

Baekhyun feels kind of guilty not telling the younger about his result. He knows that his friend would never tell anyone about it. But he can't just tell him. Even if it's not a big deal for Jongdae, it is a big deal for himself.

Baekhyun thinks that he still hasn't fully understood what consequences he will have to face for being an Ω. And he probably won't, until he experiences them firsthand. Honestly he is kind of scared now that he finally has time to reflect about it after the initial shock yesterday and the stress although today. He really is scared.

_Hell, I don't even know theoretically what this all means, how should I know how deal with it in reality then?_

"Hey." Jongdae's voice snaps Baekhyun back to reality. The younger one strokes his thumb carefully over the back of the other's hand and as he looks at Jongdae, he can see worry in his best friend's eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Baekhyun looks at this knees, nervously nibbling on his lip, not knowing what to answer.

_Should I just...tell him?_

Baekhyun doesn't know. He is still so confused and lost about all of this, especially now that it finally comes all crumbling down on him as the stress of the last two days finally washes away.

"Honestly?" He pauses for a second and glances over to the person next to him.

"Of course." The other answers.

"...I don't know." He finally spits out and silence comes over the both of them once again.

"...Do you wanna talk about it?" Jongdae finally asks and his voice is soft and full of affection.

"...I don't know." Baekhyun whispers back, looking again on his knees and that's when he feels Jongdae's arm wrapping itself around his shoulder and pulling him in into a hug. Baekhyun automatically rests his head against the other's shoulder, only realising now how much he had been craving for an embrace.

"You don't have to tell me now, Baek." His best friend says softly in his ear, rubbing the other's arm soothingly. "Just know, if you want to, I'm always here ok? You can always talk to me and I will never judge you. You are my best friend and I love you to death."

"I know." Baekhyun says back weakly, feeling the heat of Jongdae's body warming up his own and therefore also his heart. He really needed that. Reassurance. Love. "Thank you, JD. And I love you too."

"Nothing to thank me. Remember when my parents had that huge fight and nearly broke up? I was devastated for days, crying my eyes out, but you where there and you didn't leave my side one second. You are the brother I always wanted. You are my family. And family has to stick together, right?"

Baekhyun smiles slightly at remembering the scene Jongdae just painted with his words and nods reassuringly. "Of course."

The two of them stay like this for a while, Baekhyun resting his head on the other's shoulder and Jongdae resting his own on top of it while caressing the others shoulder reassuringly.

"...I just have one more question."

Baekhyun shifts his head to look at the younger, who has his view directed at the wall in front of them.

"Just ask."

A small pause occurs once again and he can see Jongdae now nibbling at his lips nervously, as if he is not sure if it is a good idea to ask that question.

"...Is it the same thing that bothered you yesterday?"

Baekhyun snorts amused. He should have known that lying to Jongdae was useless. The other could always feel when something was wrong with his best friend.

"Hey, why are you laughing at me?!" Jongdae says whiney and Baekhyun laughs out loud. It's impossible to have a bad mood around him.

"I just thought that there is really no point in trying to hide something from you because you discover it anyways." He answers, still snickering.

"Damn right! I wonder why you still try!" Jongdae's tone is teasing.

"Because I'm a dumb bitch, you should know that!" Baekhyun blurts out sassy, pretending to be shocked and Jongdae laughs wholeheartedly at the reply.

After the two calmed down again, Baekhyun clears his throat to finally answer the question his best friend has asked initially.

"Yeah, it's the same thing."

Baekhyun sees realisation, comprehension and sympathy flash through the others face and Jongdae takes his hand and ruffles through Baekhyun's hair affectionately and the older can't help but giggle from all the love his nonbiological brother gives him.

"Hey, a cuddling party and I'm not invited? That's not fair!" A voice says coming from Baekhyun's door and the two of them turn to find Junmyeon standing in the door, arms crossed and smiling at the two best friends in front of him.

"You still can join now if you want, hyung." Jongdae answers teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows, while having a large grin on his face and Baekhyun shakes his head in embarrassment. Sometimes he wonders why Jongdae always has to be such a flirt.

Junmyeon laughs at Jongdae's reply and approaches the two of them, letting himself drop down next to Baekhyun's other side.  
"Just wanted to check how you guys are doing. Feeling well? Everything alright? I see you haven't unpacked one thing Baekhyunnie, you lazy ass!"

Jongdae laughs again and Baekhyun is once again embarrassed.

"I hate unpacking. I'm really bad at it." He answers shyly and sighs. "And this dumbass here doesn't help with that at all!" He punches Jongdae next to him in the shoulder, who whines in disapproval.

"You two really know each other well, don't you?" Junmyeon asks, a warm smile on his face as he watches the two young men squabble.

Baekhyun looks at his best friend and smiles brightly before turning back to face the older. "I think you can say that, hyung. We have been friends since we started going to school and we have been inseparable since."

Junmyeon smiles fondly upon hearing that, but Baekhyun could swear he sees something flashing through his hyung's eyes, but it was gone before he could interpret it.

"I really love hearing that." The older answers and starts getting up again. "So what do you say Jongjongie, should we help Baekhyunnie solve this horrendous task, which is called unpacking?"

Jongdae nearly howls from laughing as he hears that and Baekhyun is tempted to punch his best friend and Junmyeon for teasing him so much.

"I think we should hyung, otherwise the suitcases still lie here, when summer starts." His best friend answers while sniggering and wiping a tear away that has appeared in the corner of his eye from laughing so much. Baekhyun jumps on his feet feeling the need to defend himself.

"OI, that's not true, you ass!" He calls out exasperatedly, but the other two just laugh more at Baekhyun's outburst. "I will show you!"

With that he begins taking clothes from his suitcase and sorts them into his wardrobe.

"Sorry Baekhyun, but you are even cuter when you are angry." Junmyeon says, who puts his arm around Baekhyun's shoulder while grinning brightly and Baekhyun can't help but grin too. He's never able to be mad long anyways and especially not with such radiating sunshines around him.

"All good, hyung." He answers. "Now would you have the kindness to help me? Please?" He whines, pouting cutely.

The other two laugh once again and pick up some of Baekhyun's stuff.

"Of course, you cute puppy!" Jongdae answers and with that the three of them continue unpacking Baekhyun's suitcases until deep into the night, laughing and teasing each other the entire time."


	6. Life with Roommates

Dorm Z, Apartment 10, University of Seoul, January 7th, 2181  
  
  
  


It has been a week since Baekhyun moved to Seoul, starting a new chapter in his life, studying and living in a dorm with nine people. And boy, what seven days that have been.

As he is sitting at his desk, dwelling on the thoughts about the last week, Baekhyun can't remember ever having felt that happy as he has felt the entire last week. It is like he found heaven and hell in one place. And he loves it.

It was already at the first morning that the chaotic nature of the nine residents showed a glimpse of its potential when they get combined.

Kyungsoo and Jongdae had to make breakfast for literally all of the other freshmen because they all managed to either oversleep their alarms, namely Jongin and Sehun, or had failed getting out of bed, namely Chanyeol and Baekhyun.  
They then had got woken up by Junmyeon's girl group music which he had turned on full volume after coming from the bathroom, which had resulted in him getting scolded by Minseok, who had been busy sorting and organising the shoe wardrobe while drinking his morning coffee.

In the mean time, Kyungsoo almost had decorated the wall with pancake dough and Jongdae had gotten nearly overrun by Yixing, who couldn't find his practice pants for his class and the four sleepyheads had no choice but to use the bathroom together to make it in time, which had ended in a huge muddle.

But Baekhyun has to admit, it had been kind of fun to jam with the other three to Junmyeon's music while brushing their teeth, still dressed in their pyjamas and with disheveled hair from sleeping. He nearly had choked on his saliva mixed with toothpaste as Chanyeol had started pretending to play guitar on a brush and Baekhyun had quickly joined with his own brush, pretending to sing to the song.

The two youngest next to them had nearly felt on the floor from laughing as Baekhyun and Chanyeol had performed the song eccentrically until Minseok had put his head through the door and had scolded them to hurry up, so he could finally use the bathroom too, after he had spent the majority of the morning cleaning up. Needless to say, they all had been late for their first day of classes.

The next days went by similar pattern, although not as chaotic as the first one. Living together shows you the living patterns and quirks of your dorm mates pretty quickly.

Minseok for example has a habit for neatness. Everything has to be organised and in its place, especially his music sheets and lecture notes, since he studies music in his third year.  
If it wasn't organised, he got stressed out pretty quickly which causes Baekhyun and Chanyeol, who were the most disorganised out of all of them, to get scolded by him for not at least putting their jackets on the coathooks from time to time.  
Besides that he is quite calm and friendly, always listening attentively to the stories of his friends and he makes occasional dad jokes, that only Junmyeon laughs about. He also kind of has that mysterious ambivalent aura around him, making him appear cute most of the time but sometimes he also is kind of...sexy? And not only that.

Once Minseok had sat at the kitchen table and had been drinking his morning coffee, scrolling through his phone while Baekhyun had been standing at the sink, cleaning the plates as he had been on dish washing duty for the past week. At some point, Jongdae had entered the kitchen. He had put his mug on the counter next to Baekhyun and had layed his head on the others shoulder from behind, while putting his arms around the other's waist.

"Morning Baek, did you sleep well?" He had asked in his typical bright tone, chirping like a bird on coffein.

"Ah no, had a lot going on in my head about a lecture and I couldn't relax to fall asleep, so I'm quite tired." The older had sighed in response, while concentrating on the dishes.

"Oh no, why didn't you say something, I could have helped you to relax." The younger had answered innocently but at that moment the two of them had heard someone snorting behind them, followed by loud laughter. They had turned around to find Minseok, who had giggled loudly looking directly at them.

"What?" The two of them had asked the oldest, who had wiped away tears that had started to appear in the corner of his eyes.

"Seriously?" Minseok had asked and an amused and...ambiguous smile had appeared on his face "Oh boy, you guys are still way too innocent." He had giggled and Baekhyun had felt his cheeks redden as he did realise how Minseok had interpreted Jongdae's sentence.

"Oh no, we are not..." He had tried to correct hastily but Minseok had interrupted him.

"I know, I know, don't worry." The other had chuckled again, emptying his mug while standing up and approaching the two of them. "And even if you were, I wouldn't care. Love is love, right? Do what makes you happy as long as you don't hurt others. But maybe..be a bit more careful with you words."

With that he had chuckled once more, putting down the mug on the counter and he had left the kitchen waving goodbye.

It has been that moment that had made Baekhyun realise, that Minseok was not only older than all of them, but that he was also probably not as innocent and cute as he seems at first sight. But this feature of his roommate alone had lead to very amusing moments during the first week and he couldn't help but feel his mind slowly getting corrupted by Minseok's dirty-minded reactions. And to be honest, it was kind of fun, making slightly immoral hints and seeing Yixing turn red, everytime Baekhyun or someone else teases him for saying sometime ambiguous by accident.

Baekhyun turns his head to look out of the window that was beside his desk. The sky was grey today, full of clouds that had hidden the sun all day long. But it was already around 5 pm, so the sun would have been on the other side anyways, since his window was orientated towards the east. His stomach grumbles, making loud noises.

Baekhyun was starting to get hungry but he still has to wait for dinner, since Kyungsoo had planned it for around 07:00 pm.

Kyungsoo has been one of the people that had surprised him the most as he got to know him a little bit better. First, Baekhyun had thought that Kyungsoo is just a calm, patient, humble and quiet guy, but it turned out that he had quite a lot of facets to him, which was quite fitting for his major in acting. Kyungsoo can be really goofy, childish and funny, then he was serious, mature and almost strict again and on other occasions, there were moments, where he was the most savage person on the planet, giving the funniest and best clap backs as answers to the others' bullshit.

Not only has Kyungsoo many faces but he could also cook and boy, how good he was at that. The roommates quickly agreed on sparing Kyungsoo from the normally rotating cleaning schedule after they had gotten the chance to taste his food, if the other agreed on cooking dinner for all of them. First, Chanyeol and Yixing offered to help the younger one with this quite enormous task, but after reflecting the amount of other duties they had to do in the dorm, they decided on alternating it like the rest of the tasks. This also had the advantage that everybody could still learn something from their secret master chef.

Baekhyun scratches the back of his head and adjusts his glasses on his nose, while watching the clouds outside, remembering his duty for this week. It was Kyungsoo, who cooks everyday for them and it was Baekhyun's and Chanyeol's pleasure to help him this week, after Jongin and Sehun kind of made a mess last week.

Jongin and Sehun, who both studied dance just like Yixing, quickly mutated to be the babies of the shared apartment. Both were kind of the quiet, shy type at the beginning but once they got to know the rest of them better, their other facets got more present.

Jongin was very kind and humble, always being incredibly happy about the smallest gesture of love and attention directed towards him and he also was kind of clumsy in his everyday life. He tends to be quite emotional and lets himself get carried away by the enthusiasm of others easily. When he laughs, Baekhyun can't help but to smile genuinely, feeling the happiness from the other swap over to himself.

Kyungsoo and Jongin were very close friends, knowing each other from their previous school and the two of them have been best friends for years. It was kind of cute, watching the smaller owl boy pamper the bigger one like a baby and Jongin always searches for love and cuddles from the other one. The tone and affection between the two always reminded Baekhyun strongly of his own friendship with Jongdae.

Sehun on the other side was very mature most of the time but he had that unbelievable bratty side to him, whining and sulking like a pro, so that nobody of the others' could deny him anything. It was just impossible. He was also the one that was the most innocent, never understanding the joke, when Minseok made inappropriate hints again and the rest laughed their asses off, until Junmyeon scolded them for laughing at Sehun's innocence.

Speaking of Junmyeon or 'Eomma', how Baekhyun likes to call him teasingly from time to time, what always grants him a kick in the butt when the other is in hearing range. The first impression of Junmyeon he had, had been quite fitting actually. The other was unbelievably caring, friendly and protective, nurturing the rest of them as if they were his babies, always checking if they were doing fine or had any problems. His only "bad" habit might be his obsession for girl group music and his tendency to make dad jokes. But at least Minseok loves them.

To Baekhyun's pleasant surprise, Junmyeon studies the same major as him, which makes it so much easier for Baekhyun, who could rumble in Junmyeon's room at any daytime and ask the older a ton of questions about anything, which the other always answered patiently. He doesn't know why, but he kind of feels a connection to the older one, like he could share anything with him and the other would understand it.

A knocking enters Baekhyun's mind and he looks up, leaving the subspace of endless thoughts. There is a certain giant leaning at his doorframe, having a goofy smile on his face.

Chanyeol.

"Hey Baekhyun-hyung, you ready for assisting Kyungsoo?" The other says with his deep voice, that Baekhyun finds really beautiful to listen to.

"Hey Chanyeol. Of course! But he hasn't told me anything yet. And please, come in!"

Chanyeol leaves his position, walking over to the smaller's bed and taking a seat there. Baekhyun turns around to look at his guest.

Much to Baekhyun's disappointment he didn't had a lot of chances to get to know Chanyeol more the past week, mainly because the other had been really busy with his studies. Chanyeol's major was interior design and apparently they had dived into the topic head first, which had caused the giant a lot of stress.

"He sent me a message, didn't you get one, too?"

Chanyeol's voice once again rips apart the clouds in his head and he turns around to pick up his phone from the table site. Actually he had gotten a message from Kyungsoo too. Baekhyun could feel his cheeks turning pink in embarrassment. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he nearly fucked up on his first day on the job.

**Soo, the master chef:** _'We meet in the kitchen at 05:30 pm, once Junmyeon-hyung comes back with the groceries we need.'_

He quickly replies an _'Ok!'_ and returns his attention back to Chanyeol.

"Actually I got one. But I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't see it. Good that you came here!" He answers, sniggering a bit embarrassed.

"No problem." Says the other, smiling friendly.

There was a short silence between the two of them, each of them not knowing what to say. Chanyeol's eyes switch between his hands that are lying entangled in his lap and Baekhyun's face, obviously wanting to continue the conversation but not knowing how to do it.

"So...ehm..." Baekhyun starts, wanting to break the silence. "How was your first week? I didn't got to see you much unfortunately, you seemed really busy."

Chanyeol's face shows an instant sign of gratitude upon hearing Baekhyun engaging the conversation and quickly jumps in.

"It was really exciting but also kind of stressful as you said. The professor for design is quite a tough cookie, I tell you. She gave us a task already on the second day! I didn't even had the time to play guitar at some point, just eat, work, sleep, repeat." He chuckles and Baekhyun can't help but smile. "But it's done now, so I got more time now."

"You play the guitar?" Baekhyun asks curiously and kind of surprised.

"Yes, since I was a child actually. I also learned other instruments but I couldn't take them with me, when I came here." Chanyeol answers, a small smile on his face and his eyes on his fingers.

"Wow! I always had so much respect for people who learned multiple instruments, I only learned to play the piano." He says, memories of him sitting at the piano at home passing through his head.

"I really love making music. It calms me down a lot."

Baekhyun looks at the giant in front of him and smiles fondly at Chanyeol's soft facial expression as he speaks about one of the things he loves the most, apparently. He can see how important it is to the other.

"I would love to listen to you play one day, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol looks up at Baekhyun and his brown eyes sparkle with excitement.

"It would be an honor, hyung."

Baekhyun can't help but laugh at the formal approach of the other and Chanyeol looks kind of hurt.

"Why are you laughing?" He asks.

"It's just that it feels weird when you call me hyung. No need to be so formal with me."

A bright smile appears on Chanyeol's face and it makes him look even goofier.

"Ok. Can I call you Baek then?" He asks challengingly.

Baekhyun laughs once again at that.

"Only if I can call you Yeol."

Chanyeol holds out a hand and Baekhyun takes it.

"We have a deal then."

As they are shaking hands, Baekhyun can't help but register once more how broad Chanyeol's hands are compared to his own and as strange as it sounds it makes him feel...safe?

Baekhyun suddenly hears key noises at the apartment door and he remembers the cooking duty Chanyeol and him are destined to participate at. Shortly after that, Junmyeon's voice calls through the dorm with a whiney tone.

"GUYS I HAVE YOUR GROCERIES, CAN SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE? THEY ARE SO HEAVY."

Baekhyun and Chanyeol can't help but laugh at the sulking tone that lies in his voice.

"Should we be nice and help the old man Baek?" The taller one asks, an amused look on his face.

"You meant to say eomma, don't you?" Baekhyun snickers and Chanyeol breaks out into a loud laughter, lashing around and nearly hitting the smaller one.

"Oi, be careful with your long ass arms, Yeol!"

"Sorry." The bigger one answers, still giggling about what the smaller one had said seconds ago. "C'mon, let's help eomma. Otherwise he will cry us a river."

With that, the both of them stand up and leave Baekhyun's room, walking towards the entrance where Junmyeon is currently taking off his shoes, throwing them towards the wardrobe carelessly.

"If Minseok-hyung could see this, he would beat Junmyeon-hyung's ass." Baekhyun whispers towards Chanyeol, who leans down a bit to understand him better. Baekhyun feels a bit of heat rush into his cheeks at the proximity to the other and he wonders once again, why he feels like this around Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sniggers at Baekhyun's comment and nods wordlessly, granting the smaller a bright smile and Baekhyun can feel his heart skips a beat, which doesn't help his confusion at all.

Chanyeol is really handsome, when he smiles. And he's even more handsome, when his smile is directed towards the smaller one. At least that is Baekhyun's opinion.

"Oh there you are, my angels, my saviours. I would kiss your feet, but please have mercy with an old man." Junmyeon says as he sees the two of them approach him. "Here, Yeollie you can take this and here Baekhyunnie, you take this."

With that, the older hands the two each a bag, which are quite heavy actually. Baekhyun understands now what Junmyeon was whining about.

"Is Sehunnie back already? I need to talk to him."

Baekhyun shakes his head as he tries to find a way to carry the bag comfortably, which grants him an amused look by Chanyeol and he can feel his face redden again.

"No he's not, hyung. Yixing-hyung, Jongin and him are still at the practice room I think." Chanyeol answers the older.

Just like Baekhyun had luck with Junmyeon for having the same major, Sehun und Jongin had the luck that Yixing was also studying dance, which resulted in the three of them spending hours at the dance hall of the campus.

Yixing was a really kind and pure soul, always ready to help and to listen to all of them. He was deeply adored by the other two older residents that liked to tease him for his innocence, if he didn't get a joke for example, which always left the other confused, thinking that he did something wrong again. Baekhyun had to admit that a confused Yixing was really cute and it happened quite often, that the other was confused.

"Oh ok, I will have to wait for them to return then I guess. Looking forward to the food you guys will cook!" Junmyeon chirps and walks towards the first room on the right side, which was his room.

The rooms on the left side where the uneven numbers and the rooms on the right side where the even ones plus the kitchen/living space at the end. So in order of going from the first to the last room, Minseok, Yixing, Jongdae, Kyungsoo and Sehun had their rooms on the left side and Junmyeon, Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Jongin had their rooms on the right side, with the room across Sehun's being the kitchen, living and eating space with sofas, a big table and everything a kitchen needs.

"We should get this stuff into the kitchen, Baek. Soo is probably already waiting as far as I know him." Chanyeol hums, looking down to the smaller one, who had followed Junmyeon with his eyes.

"Yes, you are probably right." The smaller agrees, trying again to find a comfortable position to carry the bag. It takes him a second to register, that the giant with the large ears is watching him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Baekhyun asks confused but provocative and Chanyeol laughs softly at the sassy response.

"No no, it's just that you look really cute fighting with that bag." He chuckles and Baekhyun can feel his face turn red like a tomato. "Do you need help?"

"N-No..but t-thank you." Baekhyun answers firmly but he is lowering his head in the same moment, trying to hide his embarrassment and tomato-red face from the other. This doesn't seem to work out as planned, because Chanyeol is laughing again softly.

"No need to be embarrassed, puppy." The giant teases. "I like cute things."

The words and tone of Chanyeol awake something inside Baekhyun that he never had felt before inside. He wants to surprise the other, make him blush and lost for words too. He wants Chanyeol to know that he is able to play this game too. And just in that moment, something pops up in his brain and he smirks, lifting his head to look up at the other fiercely.

"Says the cutest puppy of them all."

Chanyeol's eyes widen in surprise and his ears are turning deep red. Baekhyun begins giggling uncontrollably upon seeing the giant so flustered, who just looks away shyly, obviously not knowing where to look. Baekhyun punches the bigger friendly in his shoulder and grins, which lets the other return his attention to the smaller.

"Don't be shy, giant, if it makes you feel better, I can say I didn't meant it that way."

Chanyeol looks down on him with a serious expression on his face, nibbling absentmindedly on his bottom lip like he was not sure, if he should say what he was thinking.

"Spit it out, Yeol, what's going through your head." Baekhyun snickers and Chanyeol's eyes widen once more in surprise. "What is it that you are looking so surprised again?"

"It is just....I don't know I didn't expected you to read my mind." Chanyeol answers, a small grin on his face and Baekhyun freezes for a second. He didn't even realise that. It came so naturally to him as he had known the other for years.

"Well.." Chanyeol continues and clears his throat. "...did you actually mean what you say?"

Baekhyun looks down.

_Did he really mean what he said?_

Initially he just did it out of impulse, to make the other speechless and as some kind of a pay back, but now that he thinks about it...he meant what he said. He really likes Chanyeol. And despite his manly appearance the other was really cute.

"Yeah.. I meant it." Baekhyun responds and looks up again into the other's eyes, who look at him warmly.

"Well, I meant what I said too." Chanyeol replies, smiling softly and Baekhyun can feel something warm in his chest. _What is this?_

"Ey you two idiots, I don't know if you remember, but you guys wanted to help me cook." A new voice breaks into their conversation and as the two of them turn towards its origin, they see Kyungsoo standing in the doorframe to the kitchen, his hands crossed in front of his chest, looking at them provocative with an eyebrow raised. "So could you guys stop flirting and move your asses here."

Baekhyun feels his head turning red and he opens his mouth to disagree with their chef.

"We weren't—"

"Aish Soo, we were already on our way. No need to be this motherly. We already have Junmyeon-hyung for that." Chanyeol interrupts him with an amused tone directed towards Kyungsoo and he throws a short look towards Baekhyun before moving toward the younger, who is still standing in the doorframe.

Baekhyun follows Chanyeol silently.

_Why didn't he correct Kyungsoo? We weren't flirting! Right? Or were we?_

He shakes his head slightly, wanting to get rid of the thoughts he has no mind to think about. To be honest why should he care. If he had been flirting with Chanyeol, then so be it, it changes nothing in the end. It was probably the growing amount of sexual hormones inside him that made him suddenly flirtatious.

As Chanyeol and Baekhyun arrive in the kitchen, starting to unpack and sort the groceries that Junmyeon had bought, the smaller decides to do a research about this topic later. But first the both of them had to help Kyungsoo with the dinner.

Kyungsoo quickly gives the both of them orders, like cutting vegetables and washing the minced meat, while he already prepares the other ingredients. On today's menu is Spaghetti Bolognese, a dish Jongdae had asked for the whole last week. Normally, they would cook regional receipts, but since Jongdae has been craving for pasta for a while now and the fact that he had helped Kyungsoo during the pancake disaster last week, had moved the dark haired young man into wanting to thank Jongdae in some way. And is there a better way to thank somebody than with food? Baekhyun doesn't think so.

The two of them work concentrated and quickly on their tasks and once they finished one, Kyungsoo already has a new assignment for them. Despite having their hands full, Baekhyun and Chanyeol still find the time to talk to each other.

The smaller one really enjoys the giant's presence. Chanyeol was not only cute but he also turned out to be very smart and funny, even if unintentional. Baekhyun nearly dropped the carrots at some point from laughing so hard when Chanyeol nearly jumped to the ceiling out of fear. Kyungsoo had accidentally dropped the colander while going through the cupboards, what resulted in a loud noise and the jumpy giant puppy got surprised by that. The bigger sulked as response to the smaller's laughter what made Baekhyun only laugh more.

At some point Minseok could be heard from the hallway, cursing at shoes he apparently fell over as he entered the dorm, which instantly resulted in him screaming for Junmyeon. To brighten Chanyeol's mood and to make up for laughing at him prior, Baekhyun lipsynced the following scoldings that Minseok rained over Junmyeon. The response from the other two was really rewarding, as both of them broke out in loud laughter, going so far that Chanyeol sunk down to the floor and held his belly, while Kyungsoo had to cling himself to the counter.

The loud laughter apparently had caught the attention of their two hyungs', as their heads appeared in the doorframe shortly after, looking for the source and reason of the noise, which only resulted in Baekhyun joining the other two loudly, leaving Minseok and Junmyeon confused in the door. It was only when the cooking water of the pasta bubbled over that their attention got drawn back to their actual task: the cooking.

"Hey Soo, how did you learn to cook so well?" Baekhyun asks as he watches Kyungsoo put in seasonings in the pasta sauce. Chanyeol, who was standing next to him, already taking the dishes out of the cupboard to set the table, looks over to the two of them, apparently also curious about the answer from the younger.

"I helped my grandma a lot when I was younger." Kyungsoo answers and he takes a spoon full of the sauce, tasting it. "My parents were always really busy, so I spent most of my time at her place. Well, I used to, until she died five years ago."

Baekhyun can hear that this still hurts the other, even with the younger trying to hide it, both the fact that his parents apparently never had time for him and that he lost such an important person to him way too early. He puts his arm around Kyungsoo's shoulder.

"I'm really sorry to hear that, Soo." He says with a soft tone.

"It's ok, Baekhyun-hyung." Kyungsoo answers, a genuine smile on his face. "I know she's in a better place now. She suffered from cancer for four long years, so I'm glad about the time I could spend with her. And I can feel her spirit around me when I do what I love and what I learned from her, you know?"

"I think I understand. You are a great person, Soo." Baekhyun says while smiling.

"And you are not alone, at least not anymore." Chanyeol throws in, putting his hand on Kyungsoo's shoulder next to Baekhyun's hand. "You have us now. As Minseok-hyung said, we are family now, right?"

"Right." The youngest of them answers, nodding in agreement. "Anyways, we are done now. I'm gonna call the others, can you two set up the table?"

"Of course." The other two respond in unisono and immediately get to work.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Guess what I have bought today." Minseok asks, after he had set down his fork on his plate and had let out a satisfied huff.

"I don't know, but if it's you I'm guessing it's something filthy." Kyungsoo responds cheeky and Baekhyun nearly chokes on his spaghetti, snorting loudly.

"Actually, I had my raging hormones under control today, but I can go back and buy the 18+ version of it, if you want." Minseok answers while smirking, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

"I think we all can pass on that, Minseokie." Junmyeon throws in, snickering. "But what have you bought?"

Minseok throws a still amused look towards Junmyeon and stands up, leaving the room quickly.

Baekhyun looks confused at the other's, but they all seem to have as much of a clue about was going on as he has.

The eldest quickly returns though, carrying something in his hand.

"What is this, hyung?" Sehun asks curiously, shifting in his chair to have a better look at the item the other is holding.

"This, my dear roommates." Minseok starts and holds the item in front of them. "Is a calendar for families!"

Baekhyun looks at the item in Minseok's hand. It's not like he never had heard of those, but nowadays everything was digital and items like these, out of paper, were actually considered as an item of the past.

"Where did you get this hyung?" Jongin asks, looking at the item fascinated. Clearly he hadn't seen something like this before either.

"I found it in a small bookstore." Minseok answers excitedly, which makes him look so much younger. "Yes I know, I didn't knew they still existed either!" He continues as he sees the incredulous expressions of the others. "I thought physical books only exist in libraries and are at least 100 years old." He snickers, "But you know me, I'm a sucker for this stuff and I saw this and found it kind of cute. What do you think guys? We can register our events and birthdays in this and hang it up." He nearly is jumping now from excitement. He clearly is proud of his idea.

"I really like it hyung!" Chanyeol says, also kind of excited and the rest of them nods in agreement.

"How about we start already? To begin with, we can write in our birthdays! I wanted to get to know them anyways." Yixing says and approving murmur can be heard throughout the room.

Baekhyun looks at Jongdae, who is sitting next to him, a cheeky smile on his face and his best friend is looking back at him with a similar expression.

Baekhyun's and Jongdae's birthday's are only separated by one day, with his birthday being at January 12th and his best friend's being at January 14th. Neither of them had told the other's about that so far.

Baekhyun watches as the calendar is passed around by the other and everyone is putting in their particular birth date as the object finally arrives in front of him.

He looks at the other dates. Minseok was the first after them, having his at March 26th, then Chanyeol followed, at April 12th. Kyungsoo was next at May 6th, followed shortly by Junmyeon at May 22nd. Jongin had his on September 21st, Yixing on October 7th and Sehun was last at November 27th.

Baekhyun throws one last amused look at his surroundings and stops on Jongdae, who smiles at him cheeky, nodding encouragingly. He writes down his name on the date, which was only 5 days away from now and passes the pen to Jongdae, smiling proudly at himself. Chanyeol, who sits on Baekhyun's other side, looks over the smaller's shoulder and he can see the other's eyes widen in surprise.

"WHAT? Are you serious?!" The giant voices out loud excitedly, which drew the attention of the rest. "Why haven't you said anything yet?!"

"It gets even better, have a look." Baekhyun replies, a triumphant smile on his face and he points at the calendar, where Jongdae had just put down his name.

The others, their curiosity awoken by Chanyeol's jumpy reaction, bow forwards to have a look at the object of interest.

"Are you serious?!" Chanyeol says once again, even more excited now that he had seen Jongdae's entry, shaking Baekhyun visibly. The rest looks up one after another at the two of them, excitement also glistening in their eyes, waiting for his answer attentively.

Baekhyun laughs cheerfully. "Of course we are serious." He answers, trying to sound cool, but the excitement of the other's, that follows after his confirmation, resulting in them talking over and across each other, makes him laugh uncontrollably. He feel so incredibly happy right now.

"Why haven't you guys said anything?! Did you want to hide it from us?!" Junmyeon asks pouty, obviously only pretending to be hurt.

"No no!" Jongdae says, grinning brightly. "We just didn't want to bother you and didn't want to make you guys feel as you have to organise something."

"Since Jongdae and I are only seperated by a day we normally celebrate it at January 13th together. Just us two, without a big party. But you guys are of course invited to join us." Baekhyun concludes the sentence.

"Oh, but we have to make a party!" Junmyeon says, standing up.

Baekhyun wants to disagree with his hyung but he gets interrupted by Minseok.

"Ah ah, no back talking on this. You are freshmen, you all just reached adulthood, this is the perfect opportunity."

Baekhyun looks at Jongdae, uncertain what to do. He loves their intimate birthday celebration, just the two of them. He has no problem including his roommates into it, but a party? The thought makes him feel a bit uncomfortable. And the look in Jongdae's eyes tells him he was feeling the same way.

"Look, hyung." Jongdae starts. "This tradition is kind of a ritual for us. We have no problem if you guys join us, but it wouldn't be only us, right? We are not exactly comfortable with that idea."

Realisation flashes through the other's eyes and they nod symphatically and silence falls upon the group.

"Well..." Yixing starts suddenly, "doesn't mean we can do both, right?" Baekhyun looks at him confused, not exactly understanding what the other means.

"What do you mean, hyung?"

"What I mean is, that we can celebrate your birthdays on the 13th just like you are used to and how you want to celebrate it and in addition to that we make a dorm party the following week. This would also have the advantage that we have no rush in organising it, right?" The older answers.

"That's a really good idea hyung!" Jongin says excitedly.

"Like kind of a joined Birthday/Welcoming-Party!" Sehun throws in, his voice trembling in agitation.

"That's a really good idea Yixi! Maybe, if we asked the boys from Apartment 9, we can also host a larger number and don't have to carry all the costs and work alone. What do you think Minseokie?" Junmyeon says, scratching the back of his head thoughtfully.

"You mean Mark's bunch? Yes that could work. I can ask him, he comes over later." The eldest hums in agreement.

"For what?" Junmyeon asks teasingly, one eyebrow raised, grinning naughty. "Eating Ramen?"

"Not that I had anything against that, but you know Mark, he's too whipped for Jinyoung to do anything." Minseok replies, a big smirk on his face.

"Ramen? But we just ate." Sehun throws in, looking confused and the rest of the table breaks out in loud laughter, which leaves the maknae even more confused.

"What? What did I miss now?" He asks exasperatedly.

"Oh Sehunnie..." Junmyeon says short on breath, wiping away the tear that had appeared. "That's not what I meant."

"What do you mean then?" Sehun presses further and Jongin next to him pads him on the shoulder, still giggling.

"Asking someone over to eat ramen is basically a request to do something sexual, Sehun. Man, sometimes I can't believe that you are the same age as me." Jongin says, shaking his head disbelief.

"Oh." Is everything that comes from Sehun and the youngest kind of sinks into his chair and Baekhyun could swear he sees a light blush of pink appear on the youngest's cheeks.

"So. What do you think about that Baek and Dae. Are you fine with that?" Minseok asks, looking at his younger roommates attentively.

Baekhyun turns to Jongdae, who nods at him with a bright smile and he has to smile too. Jongdae is his sunshine. There is just no way to not smile back. He looks to Minseok again.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." He says grinning madly and the table breaks out into cheers.

"Then it's set!" Chanyeol says and takes the pen from Jongdae. "Saturday, the 20th, right?"

"Yes!" Kyungsoo answers, who is also smiling brightly and Chanyeol writes 'Party' into the calendar on the chosen date, looking up satisfied once he is finished.

As the others continue discussing excitedly about the party, Baekhyun lets his eyes wander through the room, passing over each of his roommates' faces. He feels something warm well up inside his chest as he watches them and he smiles fondly.

"What are you thinking about, Baek." Jongdae suddenly asks besides him and Baekhyun turns his head to look at his best friend, who looks at him with a gentle smile. "You look so at peace."

Baekhyun's smile widens to a large grin and he shrugs.

"I think something inside me just tries to tell me, that we finally found home."

Jongdae laughs softly at that response and takes Baekhyun's hand in his.

"Yeah." He answers and he grins back at Baekhyun just as brightly. "I think so too."


	7. Turning 20

**Trigger Warning:** Sexual Harassment

Dorm Z, Apartment 10, University of Seoul, January 13th, 2181  
  
  


It is still kind of dark outside when Baekhyun opens his eyes on January 13th and the first thing that is going through his head is, that he is turning 20 today. Ok, well, practically his birthday had been yesterday, but he never had celebrated that day since he had met Jongdae.

Baekhyun rubs his hand over his face, still sleepy, his eyes still more closed than open as he sits up in his bed and activates his phone that is lying besides him. _07:21 am._ Baekhyun sighs, ruffling through his hair and scratching his head. Time for birthday tradition number one.

Baekhyun puts his feet on the ground and can't help but shiver as they make contact with the cold floor. He then stands up, dragging his body out of his room, closing the door behind him and walks towards the door, which is located diagonally right to his. Room Number 5. Jongdae's room.

It is one of their traditions. Every January 12th, Baekhyun went over to Jongdae's house or the other way around, they then eat dinner and go to bed early. The person that woke up first the next morning went over to the other one and snuggled himself into the other's bed, so that they started their birthday together, with the person closest to their heart. January 13th was a special day, not only because of their birthdays, but also because it was the day they had met each other way back when they were still in elementary school.

Baekhyun remembers that day like it had been yesterday. He had sat on a bench in the park just around his house, all alone, just him and his thoughts.

Baekhyun had always been a child that liked to rather observe things than participate in them, which always resulted in him being lonely, at least up until the point he had met Jongdae.

Jongdae had sat down next to him on that bench quietly, not saying a single tone, just looking into the distance. Baekhyun had wondered why the other did that, but it wasn't like he had cared anyway.

All that had mattered to Baekhyun during that time was trying to escape the reality, not because his life had been bad, it had been quite the opposite actually, but something had been missing. He loved his family to death, but since his brother was always busy with school and friends and his parents worked a lot, Baekhyun had a lot of time to himself. So he had build castles in the air, painted the sky pink in his brain and made himself imaginary friends. He had always been so ingested with his thoughts that he had nearly missed the opportunity to make a real friend.

"Hey." The boy next to him had addressed Baekhyun. "I see you a lot here, are you always alone?"

Baekhyun had looked at the boy. Normally he would have just ignored the other and continued with his daydreams but something about that face, the smile the other had granted him and the warmth his eyes had radiated, had touched Baekhyun deep inside, making him feel warm. It was like he suddenly realised, how cold he always had felt inside.

Baekhyun had nodded shyly in response and the boy had smiled brightly in return, which had made Baekhyun felt even warmer.

"I come here a lot, too. It's fun to watch the others', although I would love to play with them, but they always say I'm too small. And at home I always have to listen to my parents fighting, so..." The other had sighed and his smile had turned a bit agonised. "I'm Jongdae by the way, who are you?"

Baekhyun had been surprised and astonished by the outgoing persona of the boy, but he didn't had missed the sad expression of the other's face. Something about this kid was different and that had been the solemn reason, why Baekhyun had said the following sentence.

"Ehm, I'm Baekhyun, nice to meet you. Maybe we can play, I'm not good in playing, but maybe you can teach me?"

Jongdae's eyes had shined like stars as he had heard that and he had nodded eagerly. "There is nothing to learn about, just go with the flow." And with that he had jumped up and had pulled Baekhyun with him.

That is the story of how the friendship between Jongdae and Baekhyun had started. From that day on they had been inseparable, just two lonely boys, although out of different reasons, that found that, what they had longed for in each other. This indescribable feeling of connection was unique. Well, at least it had been. Until he had met Chanyeol a few weeks ago. The giant had been the first person besides Jongdae, that had made him feel like their meeting was destined.

Baekhyun walks up carefully to his best friend's door and opens it slowly, not wanting to wake up any of the others. He then slips in and closes the door behind him carefully. He looks around.

Jongdae's room is really similar to his room back home, kind of organised and plain but if you know him, you will find the important details, for example his planner, that is lying on his desk, with a lot of markers sticking out. His best friend tended to forget a lot of appointments and things back in the past, so he started writing them down at some point, so that at least one of them had some structure in his life.

Soft dawn light is glimpsing through the curtains, just enough to not make Baekhyun stumble upon his own feet as he makes his way to the bed of his friend.

Jongdae is lying on his side, facing the wall, hair dishevelled from tossing and still sleeping soundly. Baekhyun lifts the blanket and slips under it, crawling close to the warm body of his best friend, putting an arm around the other's waist. Jongdae groans in his sleep, shifting a little.

Baekhyun inhales the scent of his best friend, which is so familiar and calming to him. It makes him feel at home, appreciated and loved. Safe. He leans his head against the other's back and closes his eyes, listening to his best friend's breathing.

"I was wondering if you would come over." Jongdae's raspy voice from sleeping cuts through the silence. Baekhyun didn't realise that his friend had been awake. He should have guessed it, Jongdae doesn't have a deep sleep.

"Of course I did. It's our tradition." He whispers back, laughing softly, cuddling himself tighter to the person in his arm. "You wanna tell me you wouldn't have come over if you had woken up first?!"

Jongdae chuckles and puts his hand around Baekhyun's arm, caressing it softly. "Of course I would have come over, what are you thinking dumbass. I just thought, maybe you thought, that it was time to stop such childish behaviours, since we are adults now."

"Maybe on paper." Baekhyun throws back and smiles fondly. "But inside me, nothing has changed."

"It's good to hear that. I would have missed you, if you haven't showed up. But don't you dare putting your cold feet against my legs, as much as I love you, but that's just unacceptable." Jongdae answers with a tender tone, fatigue still hanging in his voice and he yawns.

Baekhyun giggles softly.

"Ya, ya, just laugh." The other replies and slapped his arm jokingly. "Happy Birthday, Baek. Let's hopefully continue like this for many years."

"Happy Birthday to you too, Dae." Baekhyun replies, the warmth and feeling of intimacy pulling him back into a bubble of comfort, which makes him feel sleepy. He nuzzles his face into his best friend's back, feeling the other breath calmly. He feels so at peace, happy and after a few minutes he falls back into subconsciousness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun can hear something dull, very far away.

He nuzzles a bit more into the warm object in front of him, tightening his grip and he is about to fall back into the subspace of dreams and fluffiness when he hears something again, this time louder.

"L...t...lo...k..."

_Huh?_

As much as Baekhyun would love to fall back to sleep and ignore the unintelligible mumbling, he can't, because it gets louder and clearer with every passing second.

"St.p hy..g. D.n't b. so l...."

Something shifts in his arm and his head falls forward, which gives him the rest and he groans, turning to his left so that he rests on his back, rubbing his hand across his face sleepily.

"See hyung, now he shifted."

"Should we wake them up?"

The voices sound utterly familiar. Baekhyun rubs his eyes and opens them, shutting them again immediately as the brightness of the daylight hurts his eyes. He holds his hand over his eyes and blinks multiple times to help them adjust.

"I think there is no need for that anymore." Someone says and it sounds kind of amused.

Baekhyun opens his eyes. Junmyeon, Minseok, Chanyeol and Sehun are standing besides his bed, all looking down on him with an amused expression on their face.

"What are you guys doing here." He asks with a cracking voice, still not entirely awake.

"We could ask you the same, hyung." Sehun answers amused, a cheeky smile on his face. "Chanyeol-hyung came into the kitchen, telling us you were not in your room and —AHH!"

He couldn't continue, as Chanyeol punches the youngest against his shoulder harshly, making the maknae complain loudly. Baekhyun could swear, that the giant's ears turned a bit pink.

"What Sehunnie wanted to say is: What are you doing in Jongjongie's bed, Baekhyunnie." Junmyeon jumps in, curiosity glittering in his eyes.

In that moment Baekhyun realises, where he is again. He looks over to his best friend, who is still sleeping soundly.

_How can you wake up from me crawling under your blanket, but just sleep through this noise?!_

He will never understand that point about the other. He grabs his best friend by his shoulder and shakes him softly.

"Ey, JD, wake up."

Jongdae groans and turns around, placing his head on Baekhyun's chest while he throws his arm over the other's torso.

"Just five more minutes, mom." He mumbles sleepily, apparently not having a single clue about what is going on around him.

The four spectators break out in loud laughter and Baekhyun can't help but grin too, patting the head of his best friend affectionately.

"And you insult me when I give you guys couple names." Minseok teases kind of breathless. "Seriously, what are you guys doing."

The explosive laughter of their roommates seemed to finally have reached Jongdae's subspace, because the other begins shifting on Baekhyun's chest, lifting his head confused.

"What is going on here?" He asks pouty, his hair standing in all possible directions with squinted eyes. "What are you guys doing in my room?"

"We were searching for Baekhyun and came here to ask you, but the problem solved itself." Minseok answers, still smiling brightly. "So what is this all about. Did we miss something?"

"No." Baekhyun sighs a bit annoyed, while he brings himself into a sitting position. "This is one of our birthday rituals."

Jongdae nods sleepy and lets his head fall back into Baekhyun's lap, closing his eyes once again.

Baekhyun is quick to thank the universe for his best friend missing his sensitive parts, because that would have been painful.

"Strange rituals you guys have." Sehun snickers and lets himself fall onto the bed, moving towards a comfortable position.

"You want me to tell the origin?" Baekhyun replies, irony swinging in his voice.

"Actually..." Junmyeon answers, pulling Jongdae's chair, that is standing next to him, towards himself and lets himself fall down on it. "Yes, this sounds like a fun story."

Baekhyun sighs and looks down on his best friend, who dozed off again on his lap.

"Alright, seems like sleeping beauty is not planning to stand up very soon anyways. Make yourselves comfortable." He answers.

Minseok lets himself sink down on the floor, while Chanyeol pushes the youngest to make some space on the bed. Once everyone is settled, they look at Baekhyun attentively, like children listening to stories of their grandmother.

"When Jongdae and I were around 11 years old, I went over to his place to have a sleepover." Baekhyun eventually starts and he looks down to the person resting in his lap. "You have to know that our birthdays are not only separated by January 13th, but that it's also the date we met back in elementary school. So it kind of always was our day, you know."

He looks at the others, who listen thoughtfully to every word that leaves his lips and they smile at him fondly.

"Anyways, when we were 11, I went over to JD's house to have a sleepover. I always slept on the floor on a matress beside his bed and we went to sleep just like always. But at some point during the night it started to thunderstorm and I woke up by that."

He smiles softly as he tells the story, remembering every detail as he lays it out for the others.

"When I was a child I really was scared of thunderstorms, so when it had rained outside and the wind was howling really badly, I couldn't fall asleep for a second. But—"

"He wasn't the only one that was scared." Jongdae continues his sentence and Baekhyun looks down on his best friend, who has his eyes still closed, but was smiling softly, apparently also remembering the situation.

"I also was scared of thunder and lightning. So when it was exceptionally bad that night, I had asked him if he would like to crawl up into my bed together." The younger continues and Baekhyun moves his finger through the other's hair affectionately.

"I was so scared that I instantly agreed on his suggestion. He always had made things better for me, so I was sure that the thunderstorm would become less scary with him by my side." Baekhyun says softly as he plays with Jongdae's streaks.

"We slept so good that night." Jongdae chuckles and Baekhyun grins. "We nearly missed school the next day."

"Yes. Anyways, after that we would always share a bed when we did sleepovers, but we would always make sure to have one on January 13th. I don't know it just makes me feel at home. Just like siblings and that's basically what we are." Baekhyun says with laughter in his tone and he looks up at their friends, who were all having a soft look on their faces and he frowns.

"Why are you guys looking at me like this." He asks confused and they begin to laugh.

"It's just a very touching and cute story, Baek." Chanyeol answers with a huge goofy smile on his face.

"Yeah, I think I just go diabetes from listening to tha —OW!" Sehun starts, but gets punched by Chanyeol once again, which causes laughter. "Why are you hitting me hyung? I didn't do anything to you!" He whines.

"Because you are a brat." Chanyeol snickers and Baekhyun can't help but join the laughter.

"As cute as this story is, you guys should probably get up now." Minseok throws in, still with an amused smile on his face. "Kyungsoo has been standing in the kitchen for two hours by now, baking a cake and he probably would have gone crazy by now, if Jongin hadn't done everything to stop him from doing so."

"And he will probably kill you now, because you ruined his surprise, Minseokie." Junmyeon adds, looking at the oldest with a jokingly judging expression.

"Just if somebody tells him." Minseok smirks and Sehun breaks out in laughter.

"You are probably right, hyung." Jongdae agrees and sits up, ruffling through his hair. "And we will play surprised to save your ass. Could you all leave my room now so I can change? This would be very much appreciated."

Baekhyun shakes of the blanket and gets on his feet.

"Wait, Baekhyun-hyung too?" Sehun asks and he wiggles his eyebrows naughty, which just grants him another slap from Chanyeol. Baekhyun wonders what is going on between those two today.

"When will you learn to listen, brat." Chanyeol huffs out and he pushes the maknae from the bed. "Of course he has to leave too."

Baekhyun watches the scene bewildered and turns to Junmyeon, who had appeared on his side a few seconds prior.

"When did Sehun turn so naughty?" He whispers to the older and Junmyeon laughs out loud upon hearing that.

"I think he spent too much time with Minseokie last week, but I find this new side quite entertaining on him." The other answers.

Baekhyun nods in agreement and just watches the squabbling between Chanyeol and Sehun in amusement as they leave the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I have the cheese, hyung. What else do we need?"

Baekhyun lets the two packets of cheese drop into the shopping basket and looks at Yixing to receive further orders.

"Eh, wait let me check." The other answers, looking at the list, that Kyungsoo had made them, playing with the pen in his hand.

Baekhyun is on grocery shopping duty for this week and Kyungsoo has sent him shopping with a huge ass list for the birthday dinner, so Yixing had offered to accompany the smaller to help him carry the purchases.

"Ah here. Ok, you go and get flour, one package and I go over to the counter and get the meat." The older says and Baekhyun nods in agreement, making his way over to the pasta and flour section.

His birthday had been great so far. The nine of them had spent the morning, or more noon, eating the cake that Kyungsoo had made and their seven roommates had sung 'Happy Birthday' for Jongdae and him. He honestly can't remember ever feeling so loved in his life.

 _Food is really something fascinating_. Baekhyun thinks to himself as he walks through the shelves, looking at the products, remembering a conversation with his parents.

They had told him, that in the past it was necessary to kill animals to gain meat, for example, but nowadays you can just grow them in laboratories, without the need to harm a living being. Baekhyun can't imagine that. Hurting something innocent just to eat it. Just exactly how he doesn't understand how their ancestors used so much plastic and nearly destroyed the oceans and nature with it. Humanity sure came a long way.

He stops as he reaches his destination, the products, who are made out of grain. He walks past the shelves slowly, looking for the flour Yixing told him to pick up. He finally finds it in the bottom row and as he leans down to grab a pack, he suddenly feels a hand grope his butt.

Baekhyun freezes instantly.

"Look, what we have here." A disgustingly slimy, low and cold voice says with an implication hovering in it that makes every hair on Baekhyun's body stand up.

He picks up what he came for quickly and stands up again, moving away from the person standing behind, turning to look at his harasser.

It's a young man, a few years older than him, maybe Minseok's age, a bit taller than Baekhyun and quite muscular, with brown hair and brown eyes. He looks at the smaller with a smug smile and something is flashing through his eyes. Baekhyun can't quite say what it is, but it makes him feel uncomfortable. The stranger moves closer and Baekhyun moves a step back.

"You are one of them, aren't you." The other says, his voice deep, but there is no warmth or friendliness in it. His tone makes Baekhyun shiver and he can't help but feel scared.

"I don't know what you are referring to." He replies, trying to sound confident despite nearly dying of fear inside.

"Oh, don't fucking pretend." The other shrugs him off, taking another step forwards, which Baekhyun answers with another step back. His heel hits something behind him and he quickly throws a look over his shoulder.

_Fuck._

It's the shelf. He looks back at the other man, who just smirks at him, just like a predator eyes his prey before he attacks it. Baekhyun involuntarily has to think about the dead animals again and gulps.

"I really don't know what you are talking about." He says again. He tries not to tremble in fear, tries to not give the other any clue about how right he is.

Baekhyun is not dumb. He knows what the other is referring to. He has to convince the other that he is wrong. His life kind of depends on it.

"Huh. I, of course, heard of abnormalities like you, but I never saw one." The other takes Baekhyun's chin between his fingers and smirks at him coldly. "Your petite figure, your feminine features. Look at you." He licks over his lips and Baekhyun realises, what he sees brimming in the other's eyes.

Hunger.

"It's true what they say. You are truly fucking beautiful."

Baekhyun feels cold sweat run down his back and the fear inside him gets more and more unbearable. He has to escape this man somehow without blowing everything up.

"I'm sorry, but I think you misinterpret something here." He answers and chuckles weakly. "I understand what you try to imply, but I'm a normal guy, ok?"

"I told you to stop lying." The other replies, his voice so sharp that he could cut through metal with it and he steps even closer, his eyes basically pinning the smaller against the shelf. Baekhyun has to bring up all his willpower to not just collapse. His heart is basically jumping out of his chest and the corners of his viewing field are turning blurry and fuzzy. As the stranger starts speaking again, his voice sounds duller, like Baekhyun is under water. "So tell me, pretty boy, did you—"

"Get away from him."

A new voice interrupts the aggressor and the man's eyes leave Baekhyun to look at the source that interrupted him so rudely.

Baekhyun instantly feels a weight getting lifted of his chest and just the absence of those piercing eyes makes breathing so much easier. The fuzziness in his field of view slowly vanishes, exactly like the dullness and he is able to hear the following conversation clearly.

"How do you think you—" The harasser starts, his voice spitting venom but he gets interrupted once again.

"I said: Get. Away. From. Him."

Baekhyun knows this voice. His eyes shift towards the origin of the voice as his face is still fixated by the other's hand and he feels instant relief washing over him as he registers a faces he knows very well.

_Yixing!_

The harasser doesn't move an inch, he just looks at the newcomer with hatred in his eyes and Yixing is staring back, not backing down one inch.

"I will repeat myself one last time." Yixing says slowly, his voice incredibly low and the tone that is resonating in it makes Baekhyun shiver. He never had seen Yixing so serious, so ice cold, so... _dangerous._ "I said: Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. Him. Or do you want me to call the officials."

The stranger continues looking at Yixing for a few seconds, hostility in his eyes, obviously pondering if he should ignore the intruder or get going. Yixing apparently has enough because quickly moves closer, slapping away the hand that pins Baekhyun's face to the shelf and he stares at the other man, pure hatred radiating out his eyes.

The harasser growls at Yixing, but he is apparently intimidated by the other's demeanour because he moves away from Baekhyun after sending him one last ravishing look, leaving the scene quickly.

With every meter that the man brings between him and his victim, the smaller can breath lighter. Yixing keeps an eye on the man, while Baekhyun forces himself to stand upright until the stranger turns around the corner.

His legs instantly give in the second the man disappears out of sight and he begins trembling uncontrollably.

_FUCK._

Baekhyun tries every in his power not to cry as he holds his face in his hands. Everything comes crashing down on him, the fear, his inability to do anything to defend himself, how fucking _close_ he had been to—

_This was WAY TOO CLOSE._

Baekhyun does not want to even think about what the asshole could have done if Yixing hadn't showed up. His hands are shaking, his legs are shaking, his eyes are burning, his breath comes out rattling and rushed, everything around him looks blurry and he feels like throwing up.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun, are you ok?!" Yixing's voice sounds far away and he tries looking for his friend, needing something to hold him in order to keep his posture. He feels something warm touch him at his shoulder and he wants to lean into it. But he can't. He is in the fucking public, he can't break down here. He has to control himself. Not here. Not where someone can see him. They have to get home.

"Hyung..." He cries out weakly, his whole body still trembling. "Hyung, please bring me home."

"Of course." Yixing's face finally appears in Baekhyun sight and he can detect worry and bare panic in there. "Do you need help standing up?"

Baekhyun nods weakly once more and he can feel how he gets pulled up by the other.

"Here, Baekhyun, hold tight. Let's quickly pay and go home ok?" Yixing says, worry resonating in his voice as he slings Baekhyun's left arm around his shoulder. The smaller just nods once more and the older takes the flour, which the younger still holds in his hands and puts it in the basket.

After that, the two of them make their way to the checkout quickly. Yixing is making sure to look out for the harasser on their way there, but he apparently has left the shop, probably fearing that the other would still call the officials, while Baekhyun is trying his best to hold himself upright. Everything around him is still a huge blur.

They quickly leave the shop with their purchases and walk towards their dorm, which luckily is only a few minutes away from the supermarket.

Yixing doesn't let go of Baekhyun for one second and the smaller is really thankful for that, because he is pretty sure he wouldn't be able to take one single step without the other. His body feels wobbly, his sight is still fuzzy, the ground under him feels like it's moving by itself and he can't understand a single word Yixing directs at him, because his heart is beating so loud in his ears. They reach their building pretty quickly and before Baekhyun realises it, they have reached their apartment.

The second the older opens the door he calls for something. Baekhyun is not sure what the other had said, but a few seconds later he can hear something new, multiple voices, all talking across each other, when he suddenly feels strong arms sweeping him off his feet. His head falls against something broad and it feels...warm.

Baekhyun instinctively clings his fingers into the next best thing he finds, nuzzling deeper into the warmth. This is what he had needed. Proximity. Warmth. Safety.

"What happened to him, Yixing?!" A voice asks, very dull, but he can finally hear something again and the place he nuzzles into vibrates softly with every word. Panic resonates in the voice and it sounds very familiar to him. Deep and warm..

_Chanyeol._

Breathing suddenly got so much easier. The scent, the voice, the warmth...everything calms him down instantly and the world finally spins slower.

"He's trembling like crazy. Bring him into his room Yeollie, I'm gonna make some tea. Jongjongie, can you open the door for them?"

"Of course. C'mon Chanyeol."

_Junmyeon. Jongdae._

Baekhyun feels so much warmer with every passing second. He's home. He's safe. They are here to protect him.

He feels how he is moving, being carried carefully until he gets laid down on something soft. His bed! Someone puts a light blanket over him and the same warm hands tug him in thoughtfully.

Suddenly all the warmth and safety is gone though in the second the arms, that held him so tight, leave him. He instantly feels colder, his body begins trembling again. He is able to voice out a weak whine, hands stretched out, longing for the warmth again.

"Don't.." He calls out weakly. "Don't go please." He opens his eyes carefully and everything is still quite blurry, but he is able to make out the people in front of him.

The first ones he makes out are the ones at the bottom of the bed. Junmyeon stands in front, a cup of tea in his head and he looks like he has seen a ghost in addition to a very worried expression on his face. Behind him are Jongin, Sehun, Minseok, Kyungsoo and Yixing, who all look worried and confused.

"Baek!" He hears from his side and he turns his head to see Jongdae kneeling besides the bed next to Chanyeol. The both of them wear the same expression on their faces like the rest of them but something else resonates in their faces in addition to that....panic and...relief?

"Baek." Chanyeol says once more and takes his hand and Baekhyun feels the warmth entering his body once again and he calms down immediately. "Are you ok?"

Baekhyun takes a few deep breaths, letting the air in and out slowly. He is home. Safe. The presence of his friends calms him down incredibly. His heart rate slows down significantly and he finally stops trembling, the world finally stills entirely and the dullness disappears. He tightens the grip around Chanyeol's hand he's holding in his own and smiles weakly at his friends and nod. "I think I'm better now, yes. Can you help me sit up, please?" He asks, his voice sounding raspy.

Chanyeol helps him sit up and Jongdae makes his way over to Baekhyun's other side in the meantime, crawling onto the bed and taking his other hand in his own, caressing it thoughtfully.

Junmyeon places the mug with tea next to Baekhyun's bed and lets himself fall down at the end of the bed, while the rest spreads around them.

"What happened Baekhyun." Yixing's voice breaks the silence and his voice sounds very serious. "I just saw that guy oppressing you, but I have no idea what he said to you."

The room turns silent and all eyes are directed at Baekhyun, who gulps nervously.

_What should I tell them?_

He looks from face to face, each one having concern written all over it. He knows the safe way would be to play it down, telling them it was someone, who tried to steal money from him or something like that. But he doesn't want to.

_I want to tell them the truth._

Just because the guy had thought he was an Omega, doesn't mean he is actually one, right? The other's would rather believe him than some random harasser, right?

"The guy...harassed me." He starts slowly, thinking about every word carefully. "He...he thought...he assumed I was an Omega because of my features etc. and he didn't let go of the idea. I told him that he was wrong but he—" Baekhyun gulps upon reminiscing the scene in front of his inner eye and he can feel Jongdae softly caressing the back of his hand in reassurance. "..He didn't let go. If Yixing hadn't showed up, I...I just...I don't know what—." His voice trembles slightly. Chanyeol's hand tightens his grip slightly and he looks up at Junmyeon in front of him, whose expression has turned dark upon hearing Baekhyun's story.

"You don't need to continue, Baekhyunnie." The older says and the younger could swear he sees something flash through the other's eyes as he says that. _Is that...fear?_ "I think we all know what you want to imply."

The room falls into silence, bitterness and anger hanging in the air as all of them are indulged in their thoughts.

Baekhyun doesn't want to let this event ruin Jongdae's and his birthday. January 13th is something holy to him and he won't allow anything to destroy that. Deciding to bring an end to this and to forget about it, he clears his throat, which instantly grants him the attention of the others.

"Firstly, thank you, Yixing-hyung for helping me. I don't know if I would be here without you." He says and he means every word that is coming out of his mouth. He really is grateful.

"There is nothing to thank me for Baekhyun." The other replies and smiles softly at the younger. "I'm just glad that you are fine, despite the shock."

Baekhyun grins upon hearing that and continues.

"Secondly, I don't want this incident to ruin our party. That would make me feel as if the other had won somehow, you know. So let's continue as if nothing has happened ok?"

"Just if you promise to take one of us with you when you go out to buy groceries." Sehun throws in, his tone serious. "I don't want to be rude hyung, but you are small compared to other people and assholes could try to take advantage of that again." The other's hum in agreement and Baekhyun has to admit that the maknae is right. It really would be better, if they went grocery shopping in pairs.

"Maybe we should make grocery shopping a duty for two, just like helping Soo." Jongin throws in that second. "We could combine it with the 'Vacuuming & Bringing out the Trash'-Task."

"That's a good idea Nini!" Junmyeon agrees, nodding energetically. "Any complaints?"

Everyone shakes their head in response and Junmyeon claps his hands together in a moment of excitement. "Good. Something else?"

"Yes." Chanyeol says from the ground, looking at Baekhyun just as serious as Sehun did prior. "Until dinner is ready, you stay in bed and rest. And you drink the tea Junmyeon-hyung made you. You look very pale." Baekhyun can't help but hear worry in the giant's voice. "Jongdae and I can stay here to keep you entertained, if you want."

Baekhyun grins softly at the big puppy, who still holds his hand in his large one. "Ok." He agrees and the tallest grins back satisfied.

"I have to admit, Chanyeol, elegant way to avoid helping to set the table." Sehun throws in amused. He immediately regrets it though as Kyungsoo, who had been quiet the whole time, scolds him loudly for complaining when it is normally him, who is trying to avoid every kind of work possible. This squabble finally manages the break the serious atmosphere and they all break out in laughter as Sehun tries to escape his hyung's wrath, running out of the room.

Baekhyun is able to breath freely again, as the the heavy atmosphere finally leaves the room and the others, despite Jongdae and Chanyeol, quickly follow the other two, to help Kyungsoo prepare the dinner.

"Here." Chanyeol says and lets go of Baekhyun's hand to grab the mug, which Junmyeon left on the nightstand earlier and gives it to the smaller. Baekhyun takes the cup and thanks the taller, taking a careful sip of it. He feels how the tea warms him from inside and it makes him feel happy.

He really is thankful for his roommates. Baekhyun doesn't want to imagine how he would deal with things of feel without all of their support. He had grown so close to all of them over the past few weeks. In fact, he feels like a part of a big happy family, just like Minseok predicted it.

He spends the next hour laughing and talking to Jongdae and Chanyeol, who try their best to keep the smaller occupied.

When they finally get called for dinner it's already dark outside and Baekhyun can feel his stomach grumble. He really is hungry after all that had happened throughout the day.

The food Kyungsoo had prepared is delicious as always and the nine of them eat until they are full. After that follows the big present exchange and Baekhyun is granted with mugs, notebooks, socks and a new video game. He really feels happy about all of the presents, making sure to thank all of his friends wholeheartedly.

As he opens the last present, Chanyeol's, he finds a cute puppy plushie inside of it and he can't help but smile. It is really beautiful. He looks up to the giant next to him, who has watched the other unpack his present and wears a goofy smile on his face. Once again Baekhyun feels like the other's ears are slightly pink.

He stands up and hugs the other tightly. The embrace is warm and soft and Baekhyun feels happy.

"Thank you, Yeol. That's a really cute present." He says softly.

"No problem." The taller snickers in response. "I found it quite fitting."

Baekhyun breaks out of the embrace and sits back down. He looks at the toy and caresses it softly, his mind in his thoughts until a loud laughter catches his attention.

He smiles amused as he looks over to his best friend, who is unpacking his own gifts next to him and is to nobody's surprise the origin of the laughter.

His best friend is currently busy admiring his last gift, a new planner that Minseok had bought him. It's dark blue with golden details and even Baekhyun has to admit that it is really pretty. His best friend quickly jumps on his feet to embrace the eldest, who pads Jongdae's back affectionately, laughing softly while the younger showers him with gratitude.

Baekhyun stands up, watching his best friend amused and he patiently waits until Jongdae lets go of Minseok and turns around to face him. There is still one birthday tradition left for them to do. His best friend looks him in the eyes and Baekhyun can see the happiness brimming in them.

"Is it time again?" The other asks him, pretending to be annoyed and Baekhyun punches him against the shoulder, which results in a pouty, whiny Jongdae.

"OWW, why do you always have to punch so haaaard." The other replies, rubbing the abused area and Baekhyun snickers.

"Your own fault." He answers and smiles at the other. He then takes Jongdae's face in his hands and presses a soft kiss on the other's cheek. He can feel the other smiling softly.

"Happy Birthday, sunshine." He says fondly, letting go of the other's face, smiling with all his heart and Jongdae gives him a look full of affection as he takes Baekhyun's face in his own hand, returning the kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday to you too, Baekie."

The both of them have been so immersed in their ritual that they haven't registered being observed by the other's, but they sure as hell do now, because the rest of them coos at the both of them sharing their brotherly love for each other.

"AWWWW." Junmyeon sighs and turns to punch Yixing, who stands next to him. "Why are you guys never so affectionate towards me?" Baekhyun laughs upon seeing his hyung sulking.

"Because if we would grant you one kiss, you would want them all the time." Yixing replies amused, one eyebrow raised and Junmyeon whines again.

"I really think, I will get diabetes one day from watching t—." Sehun starts, but this time it's Kyungsoo that interrupts him with a punch. "OW! Why do all of you have to hurt me all the time?!"

"Because you are a brat." Chanyeol answers, pretending to be annoyed, but actually trying very hard to hold back a smile. "Sehun, you really have to learn to listen to the people around you!"

Sehun whines loudly once more and turns to Jongin, who pads his head affectionately, trying to calm the maknae, while holding back a smile, while the rest laughs wholeheartedly at the scene.

After that, the nine of them clean up all the mess together and they spend the evening playing games and talking to each other until the unpleasant events from earlier had become a distant memory somewhere in the back of their heads, replaced by beautiful ones.


	8. Disconnected

**TRIGGER WARNING:** Mental Health

University of Seoul, January 18th, 2181  
  
  


It's Thursday in his third week at the university and Baekhyun is late for lunch, as always. University, as much as he enjoyed the most parts, can be really annoying sometimes. His lectures are really interesting, although it's a lot to deal with already and he spends most of his times either doing projects or working through his lecture notes, nearly having no time for other stuff. It doesn't bother him, since it is what he came here for, but what annoys the shit out of him is that his lecturer manages to overrun their class every single fucking time and if he didn't had the other's to save him a spot at their table, he sure as hell wouldn't be able to find a place, since the cafeteria is really occupied at this time.

He waves his fellow students goodbye, since they didn't had any more lectures today and the other's preferred to eat at home, with the cafeteria stuffed anyways and not having as nice roommates as Baekhyun had, as he crosses the square, walking over to the glass building in the middle. The cold wind is blowing strongly today and Baekhyun shivers, quickening his pace to get back into the warmth. Baekhyun hates the cold.

After he enters the building and waits ten more minutes in a line to grab some food, he finally arrives at the table, dropping a rushed „Hey guys." as he lets himself fall down besides Kyungsoo, who is currently talking to Jongin. Baekhyun lets his eyes wander over his friends, who are all eating and chatting with each other as he suddenly realises that someone is missing.

"Where is Chanyeol?" He asks Minseok, who is sitting opposite of him, currently busy with trying to steal some fries from Sehun's plate, without getting caught by the maknae.

"I don't know." The eldest replies and uses Sehun's distraction, who is currently listening to Junmyeon complaining about a professor, to snatch some of said fries from the other's plate and he continues to eat them, obviously satisfied with himself. "He still wasn't up when I left the dorm this morning."

"He never got up in the first place." Jongdae throws in from Minseok's other side. The two of them turn to look at Baekhyun's best friend, who picks at his food unenthusiastically.

"What do you mean by that?" Minseok asks, one eyebrow raised in confusion, the fries totally forgotten for a moment.

"What I mean is, that he didn't leave his room at all. I left the dorm at around 9:30 am and he hadn't showed up until that. I don't know if you know this, but normally Chanyeol has class at 8:00 am on Thursday." Jongdae concludes, placing the fork, he had played with, next to his plate.

Baekhyun frowns. This sounds very untypical for Chanyeol, who might have a chaotic nature, but is normally organised enough to be on time for appointments. He can't help but feel uneasy.

"Have you tried knocking at his door?" Minseok asks, who, in the meantime, had returned his attention back to the fries of the youngest and is leaning back now, arms crossed, his mouth full with more fries from Sehun's plate, whose attention is still fully on Junmyeon.

 _Must be a really interesting story, otherwise he would have caught Minseok an eternity ago._ Sehun has no sense of humor when comes to someone stealing his fries.

"Yeah." Kyungsoo adds and Baekhyun hadn't realised, that the younger had apparently followed their conversation. "Maybe he did just overslept his alarm?"

Baekhyun shakes his head upon hearing that. "No, that one went off this morning. I think, his bed is standing at our shared wall, because I can hear it loud and clear every morning and today has been no exception and he turned it off quickly, too."

"No I didn't. You know, maybe his classes were cancelled?" Jongdae suggests and although it seems logical, Baekhyun wants to disagree. Something seems off about this whole Chanyeol-Situation and he can't help but worry for the taller one. "I just didn't wanted to bother him."

"I go home after lunch." Baekhyun says, putting food in his mouth. "I have no classes anymore today, so I will check on him."

"Sounds like a plan." Kyungsoo replies and the other two nod in agreement. Having finished that topic for now, the four of them turn back to eating and their normal conversations about classes, fellow students, lecturers and projects. It's already past 01:00 pm when they all finally finished eating. They are about to stand up and go back to their studies, when Minseok clears his throat, demanding their attention and they all turn to listen to him.

"Don't forget that some residents of apartment 9 come over later to discuss some final details for the party on Saturday. You don't have to plan more food though Kyungsoo, they all eat at home."

"Thank the heavens, last time had been torture enough." Kyungsoo voices out and the rest giggles at his savage response.

"When will they come over exactly?" Yixing asks from the opposite side of the table. "Sehun, Jongin and I were planning to practice a bit in the afternoon."

"Around...08:00 pm? Right Myeon?" Minseok answers, looking over to Junmyeon, who nods in agreement.

"I planned dinner for about 07:00 pm and don't forget you are on kitchen duty this week!" Kyungsoo adds. "Don't you dare leaving Minseok-hyung and me alone with all the work!"

Yixing laughs in response and stands up, followed by Sehun and Jongin. "Ok ok Soo, we will be back at 05:00 pm, ok?"

The younger nods satisfied and the dancing line waves the rest goodbye before disappearing in the crowd.

The rest of them follows their example shortly after and they split up once they leave the cafeteria building, each of them making their way towards their next destination.

Baekhyun sets off on his own towards the dorms and as he walks along the path towards the houses, cold wind hitting his face while clouds hide the sun from shining down on him, he just hopes, that he will find out why Chanyeol apparently didn't leave his room the whole day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It's silent in their apartment when Baekhyun opens the door. Too silent for his taste. It always feels artificial when he's alone in the flat, which is usually brimming with life. He puts his key on the keyboard next to the door and takes off his jacket, hanging it on one of the hooks, knowing if he doesn't he would have to listen to Minseok's lecture later.

Chanyeol's shoes are standing below the rack innocently and Baekhyun places his own next to them.

_So he really is at home._

After putting his satchel in his room, he makes his way to the kitchen to drink a glass of water before pursuing with his main mission, passing Chanyeol's closed door on the way. He doesn't hear any noises coming from his friend's room.

_Maybe he is the kitchen? Working with headphones? Wouldn't be the first time that he's completely oblivious of the things happening around him. Would also explain why he wasn't at lunch, he probably just forgot the time? Or made himself something to eat?_

This thought manages to calm down his nerves temporary, but it all vanishes in disappointment when he finds the kitchen empty, the unsettled feeling in his stomach stronger than before. He walks over to the cupboard and takes out a glass, filling it with water.

As he sips on it he listens to the silence that is surrounding him. Normally he would find it calming, but not today. Baekhyun can't even really describe why, it's just that something inside him screams that something is wrong. Terribly wrong. He sighs and shakes his head absentmindedly, trying to get rid of this suffocating feeling inside him.

Placing the glass on the counter, he pushes himself up, finally making his way towards the giant's room. He stops in front of the other's door and knocks softly.

"Yeol, are you there?"

Silence answers him. Baekhyun frowns. This gets stranger with every passing second. He moves his hand over to the door handle, but the door doesn't open when he presses it down. It's locked.

The uneasy feeling inside his chest nearly becomes unbearable and he's feeling incredible worried now. Chanyeol NEVER locks his door. Like never ever. He knocks at the door again, this time harder and almost desperate.

"Chanyeol! Are you there? Answer me!"

He presses his ear against the door, hearing nothing once again. He is about to just pull out his phone and call the rest over immediately, worried that something has happened to the giant when he finally hears Chanyeol's voice from inside.

"Who is there?"

Chanyeol's voice sounds...strange, breathy, kind of raspy and deeper than usual. Baekhyun can't put his finger on it what it is, but he is to relieved for the moment to wonder about it further, just happy that the other seems to be okay at least.

"It's me, Yeol, hell, you gave me a scare there. Are you ok? And why is your door locked?"

Baekhyun hears rustles from inside, obviously someone is moving and Chanyeol's voice comes up again, still sounding kind of...distant?

"I...just didn't feel well this morning and decided to stay home. Nothing to worry about."

Baekhyun raises his eyebrow upon hearing this.

_Why didn't he tell us that he's feeling sick?_

"Oh ok. Do you need something? Should I pick something up for you?"

"No. It's really ok, I feel much better already, don't worry about it."

Baekhyun can't overlook the fact that Chanyeol is reticent compared to usual and that he sounds kind of alien, like he's not entirely here. He also just realises now that the other didn't even answered one of his questions, namely why he had locked himself in his own room. He feels a bit lost, not sure what to do, feeling the need to make sure the other is really ok and wanting to respect his obvious wish for privacy.

"Ok, Chanyeol, but if you need something just tell me, ok? I'm not gonna leave the house anymore today. Oh and the guys for the party are coming over later too, you probably should join too."

Chanyeol just groans back in response and silence falls over both of them. Baekhyun sighs and closes his eyes, massaging his nose bridge thoughtfully. What should he do? He can't force the other to accept his help, but he can also not continue to stand in front of the other's door like a psycho, so he decides to go back to his own room and do a bit of studying, leaving the door wide open so he can hear Chanyeol, in case the other needs something.

But the giant doesn't say a single word for the rest of the afternoon, even as the others' come home one by one and the apartment turns back into its normal lively atmosphere.

Kyungsoo, Junmyeon and Minseok immediately come over into Baekhyun's room once they got home, asking about Chanyeol after he apparently didn't answer a single one of their messages. He tells them about his conversation with the taller and all of them nod in comprehension, but Baekhyun can see the worry for their friend in everyone's eyes and he does too. It seems to be visible on his face, because as they leave his room shortly after, they try to comfort him, telling him that Chanyeol will surely eat dinner with them.

But Chanyeol doesn't show up for dinner. The atmosphere at the table is noticeable gloomy, as they are all obviously caught up in their thoughts and they barely speak, just occasionally asking for the salt or water. Baekhyun unenthusiastically picks at his food, which doesn't taste as good at it normally does, not like he has a big appetite at the moment anyways. He just can't get over the conversation with Chanyeol.

The longer he thinks about it, the stranger the behaviour of the other seems to him. Chanyeol had never been so silent, nor was he usually a loner. Not only that, his voice had sounded strange too. It just doesn't make sense to Baekhyun, no matter how often he tries to understand the other's behaviour.

"I'm sure he is ok." Junmyeon's voice breaks through his thoughts and he looks up at the elder who is sitting across him, a soft expression on his face. "When he says he's ok, we have to accept that and respect it. He will come to us if he's ready. And he probably just ate something his stomach couldn't cope with. Don't make yourself crazy over this, ok?"

"I think Junmyeon-hyung is right, Baek." Jongdae hums in agreement and his best friend puts a hand on Baekhyun's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "And if he is not back to normal tomorrow, we just simply run in his door, ok?" Baekhyun has to smile at that, although it is just half-hearted and nods.

About half an hour later, seven of the nine residents of apartment 9 knock at their apartment door and they welcome their guests with open arms. It had been a huge surprise to Jongdae and Baekhyun when they had found out that their former classmates Youngjae and Yugyeom where not only studying at the same university as them but where also their neighbours. The joy of seeing each other again had been enormous and the new friends of their former classmates were really great people, much to their delight, so the two groups became good friends pretty quickly.

Mark, Jaebeom, Jia-er or more Jackson, like he had introduced himself and Jinyoung were older residents just like Minseok, Junmyeon and Yixing, with Mark being the same year as Minseok and the others being sophomores, just like the other two.

Out of all of them, Yixing and Jackson were really close, since they were from the same original region and they often spoke in Mandarin with each other. Everytime Baekhyun watches those two interact with each other, he can feel his heart swell in happiness upon seeing his foreign friend brim. He could only imagine how it must feel being so far away from home and being able to interact with someone who feels the same must fill the older with peace.

Besides that they also had another freshman in their group, whose name was apparently actually Bhuwakul, but out whatever reason everyone called him BamBam, so they went with that too. Baekhyun had tried to ask for the origin of the name but the other had declined politely, saying that it was too embarassing so he didn't continue to press on it.

"Hey Baekhyun!" Youngjae greets with a big smile on his face, hugging the other, being his usual sunshine self. Sometimes Baekhyun wonders how he didn't went blind during all these years he spent with Jongdae and him in the same class.

"Hi Youngjae, everything ok with you?" He answers his friend with a small smile and the other nods while smiling back brightly. The two of them quickly get joined by Jongdae and the three of them continue to chat a bit about their majors and other little things, until Junmyeon orders everyone to move to the kitchen in order to get to the main topic of their meeting.

"Where is Chanyeol by the way?" Jackson asks curiously as they enter the kitchen and settle down on the various seats.

"He apparently doesn't feel well today, but he will maybe join us later." Yixing answers shortly and the newcomers nod in comprehension, not asking any further about the topic. With that the 15 of them start discussing the missing details of the upcoming party and they are able to find solutions to the most of them pretty quickly. Baekhyun can't help being only half-present though, still hoping that Chanyeol will magically appear in the doorway any minute and grace them with a goofy smile.

One hour passes, two hours pass, but still no Chanyeol. Baekhyun sighs frustrated, sitting on a chair in the kitchen, arms crossed. Their guests have just left a few minutes ago and the majority of his roommates is quite in a hurry to get ready for bed. He is not in the mood for stuffed bathrooms right now, not in the mood to squabble with Sehun for a place in front of the sink. He doesn't know how, but the youngest always manages to occupy the most space and normally he has enough patience to cope with the maknae's quirks, but he is too agitated right now. In addition to that he also has no classes tomorrow, so there is actually no rush for him.

He takes out his phone and lights it up. No messages. He kind of feels disappointed, but what did he expect to be honest. He huffs annoyed at himself, playing with the device in his hand. He is kind of tempted to send the giant a message, even if he doesn't know why he wants to in the first place. He shouldn't bother Chanyeol. The other said he is fine. And that he shouldn't worry about him.

_But why do I feel that I should though? Why do I feel like I am letting him down?_

As hard as Baekhyun tries, he can't find an answer to this question. He is probably just overreacting, Chanyeol is fine. _He said it himself, right?_

Baekhyun attempts to silence all the thoughts in his brain. He is trying very hard to make himself believe that he is just tired and oversensitive, and that he is wrong with his assumptions about Chanyeol, whatever they exactly are.

Even if the sting in his heart tells him, that he is not wrong.

It's around 11 pm when Baekhyun is finally able to enter the bathroom and he changes quickly into his sleepwear, while brushing his teeth thoroughtly. After that, he leaves off to his room, passing Chanyeol's door quickly, just wanting to go to bed, as he is very tired and the events from today didn't help to make that better. He closes the door to his room softly behind him and he lets himself fall onto the bed, sliding under the blankets, ready to just close his eyes and just end this day.

Moonlight falls through his window and it drowns Baekhyun's room in cold, clear light. It's really silent, only the sound of his laptop is buzzing through the air. Baekhyun tosses over trying to find a comfortable sleeping position but again, he just doesn't seem to be able to rest. His mind is still too troubled, the same thoughts circling over and over and over again in his brain. He groans annoyed. At this point, he doesn't even care how Chanyeol feels, he just wants to be able to sleep. He has to find a method to calm down his own brain, which is mostly feeling guilty for being a bad friend.

Out of all the new friends he made so far at the university, Chanyeol has been the one that he enjoys spending time the most. The giant had helped him on multiple occasions already and his presence always manages to calm Baekhyun down. He still wonders what could be the reason for that. The tallest is not necessarily what you would call a calm person, more the opposite actually, but something about him makes the smaller feel save in his presence.

As he thinks about this, Baekhyun realises that what bothers him the most is the fact that he can't seem to return the favour to the giant. He just wants to be able to comfort the other too, but Chanyeol doesn't seem to want his help and that kind of hurts him. Was this friendship connection some kind of onesided thing? Only something he values? Well, he doesn't know, but alone the thought drives him crazy.

Baekhyun sighs frustrated, rubbing his palms over his eyes, feeling deadtired. He has to do something for his own sake or he will not find a single hour of sleep tonight. He doesn't want to bother Chanyeol at this late hour, but he wants to reach out to the other, let him know that he is still there and that the giant can talk to him.

He decides, that the best option at this point would be to send a text. This way, he can calm his brain and hopefully find sleep, but the other still has the choice to not react, or more, answer when he feels like it.

He turns around towards his nightstand and picks up his phone, squirting his eyes involuntarily as the screen lights up because of the brightness and he opens his chat with Chanyeol. He stalls a few seconds, nibbling at his bottom lip, thinking about what to write exactly.

**Baekhyun:** _'Hey Yeol, how are you? I just wanted to check up on you, because you didn't showed up for dinner. You know that if you need someone to talk to, I will always be there and listen, right? Sleep well, hopefully see you tomorrow.'_

He doesn't really expect an reaction from Chanyeol, since he had been unresponsive to all of them for the whole day, so he is even more surprised when the giant actually goes online, apparently reading his message, a few seconds later. Then after a minute the other types back a short answer.

**Yeol, the giant puppy:** _'Thank you, Baek. I'm okay, don't worry about me and waste your sleep because of that. And thank you, it feels really good to hear that. See you tomorrow, puppy.'_

Something about the giant's reply throws Baekhyun off and it takes him a few seconds to realise what exactly it is. Why does he have the feeling, that Chanyeol feels like a he is a burden to the smaller for having him worry about the taller.That's not the case. Following his intuition, he types back his answer.

**Baekhyun:** _'I always worry about my friends, I can simply just not. And I will happily waste my sleep to make sure that you are fine, because you are worth to be worried about, ok? Don't think that you are not. You are not alone.'_

Baekhyun looks at his phone, anticipating Chanyeol's answer kind of nervously. It takes the giant longer this time to answer.

**Yeol, the giant puppy:** _'Ok. Thank you, really. Now go to sleep, ok? Otherwise I will feel guilty for keeping you awake. Sleep well small puppy, let's eat late breakfast together tomorrow like always, alright?'_

He smiles upon reading that reply. Since both Baekhyun and Chanyeol had no classes on friday, the both of them often eat lunch together at home, or more, late breakfast like they like to call it. Normally Baekhyun likes to sleep in late if possible, so Chanyeol usually just get some work done until the smaller stands up. It's kind of starting to get a tradition at this point and Baekhyun would have been really sad if it had found an end by the taller not showing up anymore.

**Baekhyun:** _'Sound great. Sleep well too, Yeol.'_

With that, Baekhyun puts his phone on his bedside and he feels kind of relieved now. It really had been the right call to write the other. Just like that, he rolls over on his side and closes his eyes, as fatigue suddenly kicks in with all its might, as if he hadn't slept for ages and he falls asleep seconds later.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He is lying on an empty field. Like always, when they catch up on him.

He knows this place well. Too well. And he wishes, that he didn't.

The ground is black, like tar. Nothing is there, no plants, no stones, no grass, just plain nothingness. He opens his eyes to look at the sky, although he already knows what he will find there. And he is right, as a pitchblack sky with no stars, no clouds extends over him and he feels like staring into the void.

He is alone. As always. Like every fucking time he finds himself here.

He feels like floating. Lost. In time. In space. Or more like drowning, judging by the pressure he feels on his chest, although he knows somewhere deep back in his mind that nothing is pressing down on it.

He has no idea how long he is here already. Have it been minutes? Hours? Days?

He just doesn't know.

All he knows is that they don't let him rest. Always finding him, regardless of how hard he tries to hide from them. In the end, they always find him. And they haunt him. And all he can do is bear with it, until they decide that its enough for now, going back into the back of his head, never leaving him entirely. They always watch him. And when he feels a little to save they come back, just like they did this time. Saying those horrible things.

To be honest, it is hard to breath. Every time again. He should be used to it by now.

His entire body feels like lead is tied to it. He feels like he has something rammed through his chest, that is constantly holding him in place, pinning him down, leaving his heart bleeding, himself being left behind to watch how all the color slowly oozes out of him with every drop, unable to move, unable to run, unable to scream, unable to die but left to feel like dying over and over again.

His eyelids feel heavy, heavy from fatigue, heavy from all the sorrow, heavy from all the tears he had cried until they were all gone.

One should think that tears would ease the pain at some point, right? That it would lift the pain in his chest at least a little bit.

That it would be easier to breath.

But it didn't. The tears would always stop at some point, but just because there weren't any left. All that is left is the pain in his chest. The piercing one, that is bearable and the other one. The one that makes him wish to die every single fucking time.

The pain of feeling alone.

Loneliness.

He feels so fucking lonely, as he lies in the void of nothingness and he feels how he drowns in it without being under water, unable to get up on his feet, unable to get back into the light that he knows is lying somewhere above him.

Everytime he is not here, he is there. In the light.

Oh, how he loves that place. Everything feels so light there. He feels so light there. Happy, free, not alone. But he never forgets, that at some point he will crash down on the ground again. Back into reality. Back to the loneliness. Back to them.

**_Funny, how you always think again that you can escape us. When will you finally learn that we will always find you._ **

There they are again. The voices.

_No...please. Leave me alone._

**_Fufufufufu pathetic._ **

The voice or more the voices are hollow, piercing. He hates these voices so much.

_Why? Why now? What have I ever done?!?_

**_Oh man, you can ask that question as much as you want, the answer will always be the same, dumb boy. Do we have to remind you again?_ **

_No...No..please..no..._

**_Because you deserve it._ **

_No...please...._

**_You deserve this, I mean look at you. Who would ever like you?_ **

_No...._

He wants to cry.

**_Exactly, nobody. Nobody would ever like something ugly like you. Nobody likes you. Nobody. Do you hear me?_ **

_..._

**_I said...do.you.hear.me?_ **

_...yes..._

He sobs.

Why?

He will never understand, although he knows that he probably deserves it. Even if he can't remember why.

**_Good boy. See it positive, at least you have us right?_ **

_..._

**_And you know what is the best part? We will be the only ones that never leave you, doesn't that sound great?_ **

_..._

The pain in his chest is basically unbearable. He just wants to die.

**_So much enthusiasm kkkkkkkkk._ **

The voices disappear and he has his peace for the moment. As much as he hates this emptiness, he hates the voices more. At least the void doesn't add onto his pain.

He hears a far distant buzzing. He knows that noise.

It's basically lying on his tongue.

_My phone._

He is back into reality.

His body feels so heavy, like he had been hit by a truck.

On some days he is able to cope better with his episodes. On some, like today, he just wakes up in the morning and is not able to do anything, spending most of his time in the suffocating subspace of his brain, his heart too heavy to do anything else but lying around, only allowed to zone out of it a few times during the day. It usually ends when he finally collapses from tiredness and sorrow, as he is not able to end it by himself.

He lifts his arm, that feels like lead, to reach for his phone and he feels like going blind as he pushes the activation button and the light burns his irritated eyes.

He got a message.

It's from Baekhyun.

He remembers again, that the smaller had already been the reason for an earlier zone out of his subspace. He had lied to the older, not wanting to bother him with his state, out of fear that he would be disgusted or...

**_It's not like he likes you anyways. Nobody likes you._ **

The voices again. Their words feel like tiny needles that get pierced his heart and it hurts.

_I hate you._

**_Ohohohooooo, getting bold. No you don't. We are all that you have._ **

He knows he will pay for that contradiction later. He always has to. He doesn't know why he rebelled against them in the first place, but now that he did, he can at least read what the smaller had written him. He doesn't want to return back to the void yet and he will use every single straw to hold himself in reality if that means spending less time there, even if he risks paying for that later.

**A cute puppy:** _'Hey Yeol, how are you? I just wanted to check up on you, because you didn't showed up for dinner. You know that if you need someone to talk to, I will always be there and listen, right? Sleep well, hopefully see you tomorrow.'_

_How are you..._

That has been the second time, that Baekhyun had asked Chanyeol that today.

_Could it be that he is really worried about my state..._

**_Don't be pathetic, he is just polite. Who is that boy anyways?_ **

Chanyeol ignores the voices, concentrating on his phone instead. Even though he knows, that the other is probably not really worried, he takes it, just to make himself feel a little better for a second.

**_Didn't know you were a liar. Lying to yourself now, huh?_ **

_Can you guys shut up for at least a second!?! Give me my payback later if you want, but shut up!_

The voices surprisingly follow his order. He doesn't know, where his sudden courage comes from to talk back to them and he sure as hell wil regret it later, but now that he does it, he can do it at least right.

**Chanyeol:** _'Thank you, Baek. I'm okay, don't worry about me and waste your sleep because of that. And thank you, it feels really good to hear that. See you tomorrow, puppy.'_

He knows that he is lying to the other. Of course he is not fine, but he doesn't have the heart to tell Baekhyun the truth, out of fear of rejection, out of the belief, that the other will not understand him and lastly, not wanting to bother the other.

**_Nobody likes liars. That's why nobody likes you._ **

_Didn't I tell you to shut up?_

**_And who do you think you are to talk back to us like that? Have you already forgotten again? You are alone. Nobody likes you. And nobody will ever like you. And nobody will ever understand you. Did you hear us? We are everything you have._ **

_Stop..._

**_That boy doesn't like you._ **

_Stop...please..._

**_Nobody will like a pathetic piece of shit like you. You deserve to be alone, so shut yourself off, so you don't waste his time._ **

_I SAID STOP!_

His heart feels like being pierced by thousand needles again and it's nearly unbearable.

**_AND WE SAID-_ **

In that moment Chanyeol's phone vibrates again. A new message from Baekhyun.

**A cute puppy:** _'I always worry about my friends, I can simply just not. And I will happily waste my sleep to make sure that you are fine, because you are worth to be worried about, ok? Don't think that you are not. You are not alone.'_

_Friends..._

**_Are you seriously believing this shit?_ **

_To make sure you are fine..._

**_You are so pathetic it's not even funny anymore..._ **

_You are worth to be worried about..._

**_Are you even listening?!_ **

_You are not alone.._

**_He is clearly lying. Nobody likes yo-_ **

_SHUT UP!_

**_WHO DO YOU THI-_ **

_I SAID SHUT UP!_

The voices still. Chanyeol reads the message again.

_I will always worry about my friends..._

Friends...

Suddenly he feels not as breathless anymore.

_You are not alone._

He seriously wants to believe that. There is nothing in this world that he longs more for.

He wants to not feel lonely anymore.

Chanyeol doesn't know how or why, but somehow the suffocating feeling slowly vanishes and he is able to breath again. The piercing pain in his chest is still there, but its not as overbearing anymore.

He feels very dizzy though. No wonder, he hasn't eaten all day and barely taken in any fluids. And he also feels endlessly tired.

He looks at his phone again and for the first time today, a small smile appears on Chanyeol's phase and he quickly types an answer to the other, remembering their friday ritual and hoping that it will calm down the other. He may not feel normal or great, nor does he feel less lonely inside, but at least the voices have stopped talking and that honestly all that matters to him right now, so he really wants to stop Baekhyun from worrying any further.

**Chanyeol:** _'Ok. Thank you, really. Now go to sleep, ok? Otherwise I will feel guilty for keeping you awake. Sleep well small puppy, let's eat late breakfast together tomorrow like always, alright?'_

Baekhyun sends his reply pretty quickly.

**A cute puppy:** _'Sound great. Sleep well too, Yeol.'_

He again smiles and lets the phone drop to his side, shutting his eyes while letting out a deep sigh. His mind is at peace right now. No voices, no subspace, no void. The pain in his chest is still there, exactly like the dull pain of feeling lonely, but its bearable now. He feels like he can breath.

And he feels incredibly tired.

And for the first time Chanyeol doesn't pass out in one of his episodes, but is actually able to fall asleep into a deep dreamless slumber, instead of being haunted by countless nightmares.


	9. Alcohol and Other Adult Things

Dorm Z, Apartment 10, University of Seoul, January 19th, 2181  
  
  


It is about 10:30 am, when Baekhyun shuffles into the kitchen the next day, hair disheveled from sleeping, still in his sleepwear, glasses sitting on the tip of his button nose and he yawns, as he passes through the kitchen door. The first things he sees is a certain giant, sitting at the kitchen table, back facing towards the door, listening to music via headphones while working on his laptop. He wears sweatpants and a hoodie and his brown hair is messy, as it hasn't seen a brush today, but then again neither had his own.

A smile appears on Baekhyun's face. Alone the fact that the other is back outside of his room lights his heart and makes him feel happy. It's all that the smaller one has hoped for.

"Good morning, Yeol!" He says happily and takes one of the seats besides the giant. Chanyeol hasn't heard him enter the room apparently, because the moment Baekhyun moves the chair besides him, the taller nearly jumps out of his own, looking at the smaller as if he had just seen a ghost, eyes wide open, so that they could pop out of their sockets any second.

Baekhyun begins laughing like a maniac upon seing the other's scared reaction and Chanyeol frowns in response at first but quickly joins in, but not without nodging the smaller one playfully.

"Ey, stop that, Yeol, it is not my fault that you didn't hear me." Baekhyun snickers towards the other, who has just removed his headphones and looks at the smaller one besides him, wearing a small smile on his face.

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol closely. The giant seems to be back to normal at first glance, but as the smaller observes him for a few seconds, he can see how tired the other one looks, although the smile on his lips is genuine.

"How are you?" Baekhyun asks seriously and Chanyeol moves his eyes away from the smaller one, looking down at his fingers. If he had to put a finger on it, Baekhyun would say that the taller one looks kind of uncomfortable and shy.

"I'm good now, Baek. Don't worry, ok?" Chanyeol throws a short smile at Baekhyun, who still watches the giant precisely.

"I think I already said that yesterday, but I will always worry about a friend." The smaller places his hand on the taller's arm. "And I consider you as a friend, so get used to me being worried about you, when you disappear for a whole day." Chanyeol throws a look at Baekhyun, that the smaller can't quite understand, but in the same instant a small goofy smile appears on the taller's lips, that the older adores to pieces and it makes him feel so much better inside.

 _Chanyeol is here and he is fine._ And honestly that is all that matters right now.

"Ok Baek, I will try my best, you puppy. But be patient with me, ok?" Chanyeol snickers and Baekhyun grins at the other softly.

"Anyways." The taller begins again and stands up, moving towards the refrigerator. "I have a question."

"Ok, go ahead." The other replies and he feels kind of agitated.

"What do you want for breakfast?" The taller ask, a goofy grin on his face, while he picks a paprika, four eggs, some cherrytomatos and a cucumber out of the fridge, placing them on the counter.

"Definitely not cucumber." Answers the smaller and he can't help but grimacing his face in disgust. He hates cucumber more than anything.

"I know, I know, chill." The taller laughs and bends down.

"What have you thought off?" Baekhyun asks and stands up, curiously walking around the counter to see what Chanyeol is doing down there. The taller is currently rumbling through the cupboard, obviously searching for something. "..and what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm searching for a pan...AHA." Chanyeol pulls something out and stands up, holding the desired item proudly in his hand. "I'm gonna make scrambled eggs and then I will roast the bread Junmyeon-hyung bought yesterday aaaaand then we can put the eggs and the vegetables on the bread with salt and pepper!"

Baekhyun raises his eyebrows in surprise. That is not a typical breakfast from their region actually.

"Where did you get this from? It sounds delicious." The smaller replies, a smile on his face while he looks at the giant.

"My project partner for astronomy made it for me last week, when I was nearly starving during our project preparation. She is from the european region and apparently they eat that quite often there. And carbs are good in the morning to get the brain started."

"Wait a sec, you are doing astronomy?!" Baekhyun is baffled by this information and his eyes are probably jumping out of their sockets right now.

Chanyeol throws an amused look at the smaller, wearing a big smirk on his face.

"Why so surprised, I'm actually quite smart, ok?"

"That's not what I meant!" Baekhyun replies quickly and Chanyeol laughs in response, while getting a cup from one of the cupboards above them.

"I know you didn't. I just teased you." The taller says amused and Baekhyun can feel his cheeks turn red. _Why does Chanyeol have to be so cheeky all the time?_ To be honest, Baekhyun enjoys it and he is happy about the other's cocky replies. It just means that the other is back to his normal self. Chanyeol's voice interrupts his chain of thoughts. "But yeah, I do, it has always been a field I have been interested in. So I thought, why not."

"Wow, that's really impressive. And it was really nice of your partner to make something to eat for you!" Baekhyun answers honestly, still amazed by the new information.

"Yeah it was. I can introduce you guys, she comes to the party tomorrow." The taller replies, while cracking the eggs into the mug to wisking them with a fork after that.

"I would love to."

"Alright."

Baekhyun watches the giant, how he viciously scrambles the eggs and puts the pan on one of the stovetops to preheat it.

"Can I help you? I don't want to leave the entire work to you." He asks Chanyeol, who currently puts oil into the pan.

"If you want, you can cut the vegetables into slices." The taller replies, gifting Baekhyun with a warm smile, while he puts the scrambled eggs into the pan, which begin to sizzle.

"As long as I don't have to touch the cucumber, I can do that." Baekhyun replies cheekily, a mocking smile on his face.

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow upon hearing that response, grinning madly and there is a coquettish tone in his voice when he answers.

"Oh, don't pretend you never touched a cucumber."

Baekhyun knows instantly what the taller is referring to. Spending time with Minseok surely left a mark on both of them. Hearing something like that would have had Baekhyun turning red like a tomato only a few weeks ago, but not anymore. Instead, he smirks and leans leisurely against the counter.

"I never said that. I just said, that I don't enjoy touching THAT cucumber." He says with his best flirtatious tone. He receives his payment immediatly, as the poor giant's eyes widen in surprise, his ears turn scarlet red but nevertheless he begins giggling a few seconds later.

"Damn, Baek." The other says still laughing. "That was good, didn't expected that one coming. Training with Minseok-hyung, huh?"

"Thanks." Baekhyun answers, a cheeky smile on his face. "Not on purpose, I think it happens naturally when you hang out with him. I still wonder how Yixing-hyung can still be so clueless sometimes after spending a whole year with him."

"I don't think he actually is, he is probably just keeping it to himself." The other replies amused, his attention back to the eggs that he is stirring in the pan. "So are you gonna cut the vegetables now or not?"

"Only if I don't have to touch this cucumber." Baekhyun replies swiftly and Chanyeol laughs wholeheartedly.

"I think I can deal with that."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Baekieeeee, I don't know what to wear, help meeeeee." Jongdae whines as he bursts into Baekhyun's room about 7 pm on the evening of the party.

They just finished dinner half an hour ago and spent the whole afternoon preparing for the party with their seven co-hosts from apartment 9 next door. They had bought and prepared the drinks and snacks, cleaned the rooms, that they had planned to use for the party, installed Chanyeol's audio system and exchanged the normal lightbulbs in the hallway with colorful ones and eliminated every unnecessary item for the party out of the main rooms.

To be honest Baekhyun was kind of tired already, who would have guessed that preparing a party would be so stressful.

"JD, you are fucking 20 years old, I think you can manage that yourself." Baekhyun snickers while he goes through his own wardrobe, having a hard time to decide what to wear. Something casual? Something tight?

_What are people normally wearing at dorm parties?_

"Oi, at least I prepicked stuff for you to choose from, ok? Not like Sehun, who forced Chanyeol to look through his entire closet." Jongdae answers exasperated, but pouting cutely. Baekhyun sighs amused and laughs a bit. He will not have his peace until he helps his best friend.

"Why don't you ask Minseok-hyung? He is a pro at this stuff." Baekhyun answers while he eyes his black ripped jeans, eventually taking it out of the closet and throwing it on his bed. One item down, nth to go.

"Who should ask me what?" A voice calls from behind them and they both turn around to look at the newcomer.

Minseok is standing in the doorframe and he looks breathtaking. His hair is styled cooly, he wears some kind of smokey eyeshadow with different shades of brown and together with his asymmetrical ear accessories, the choker around his neck and with his tight jeans and wide cut long sleeve shirt he lookslike a very hot cat with a mysterious aura around him.

"Holy guacamoley." Baekhyun hears Jongdae mumble next to him and he glances over to his best friend, who is starring at their hyung, an undefined look on his face.

"What?" Minseok asks confused, raising one of his perfectly styled eyebrows.

"He just said 'holy guacamoley' hyung." Baekhyun throws in und the older's confused mimic turns into an amused one. "I just said, that he should ask you to help him pick an outfit, because you are good at that and the proof for that is standing in my doorframe right now."

Minseok laughs loudly and although he is dressed so sexy, he looks kind of cute right now. "I take that as a compliment." He says, still smiling brightly. "Come JD, lets us pick something for you. But by the way, Baekhyun..."

The smaller, who had already started again scanning through his wardrobe, looks at the oldest in anticipation. "Yes, hyung?"

"What are you planning to do with your hair." The older asks curiously and Baekhyun feels heat rising up in his cheeks. He hadn't thought about that yet.

"Eh...I don't know." He answers truthfully, feeling a bit embarrassed, scratching the back of his neck. "Probably leave it like this?"

Minseok looks at him as if he didn't hear him right. "What did you say?"

Baekhyun clears his throat and repeats his answer once more, what makes Minseok shake his head viciously.

"No, no, no, no. Baek, you can't go to a dorm party looking like you originally planned to go to a sleepover. I will help JD and once I'm done, we will do something with that hair of yours, ok? Search an outfit in the mean time."

Baekhyun feels his cheek burn and he just nods, turning back to his closet while Jongdae and Minseok leave his room. He is embarrassed, he never did something like this, before so how should he know the do's and don'ts? He kind feels pressured to pick something fitting for the occasion, so he goes through his wardrobe again and again. After a few minutes he stumbles over the colourful bomber jacket with prints on it that he bought last summer. He stalls for a second, thinking.

He then pulls out a simply white tshirt and lies the two items next to the black jeans, that he already had picked out earlier. Seeing the composition coming together, he huffs satisfied, more than happy with his choice.

He quickly slips out of his comfortable sweat pants and the leisurely wide sweater, that make him feel cozy and comfortable and replaced them with the skintight ripped jeans, the simply white tshirt and the colourful jacket.

After he is finished, he takes a look at himself in the mirror, that is hanging on the outside of his closet door and nods reassuringly. He is pleased with his choice.

"Good choice, Baekie." He hears from the door once more, but this time he is able to recognise the voice immediately. It's the sexy cat of a roommate again.

Baekhyun is still looking at the mirror and he turns to look at himself from the side. "Is it an appropriate choice for a party, hyung?" He asks and he hears Minseok coming closer to him, so he turns his head to look at the older one.

"You look really beautiful." Answers the other and Baekhyun can't help but be flustered about the compliment. He feels even more embarrassed when Minseok starts organizing some little details on his outfit, not only looking but also moving like a cat, and the other seems to notice Baekhyun's looks as a sneaky smile appears on his lips shortly after.

"Stop being embarrassed, ok?" The older chuckles and ruffles through the younger's hair. "Now, sit down on your bed, Baek, I have a few ideas how we can make you look even better."

The younger follows his hyung's order, while Minseok rushes out of Baekhyun's room. Before the younger can even start making assumptions though, the older is back, holding something black and some hair products in his hand.

"Here, put this around the bottom end of your neck, but don't make it too tight." The older says and gives the black thing to Baekhyun, who has a closer look at it.

It's a simple black velvet choker, about a centimeter wide. Baekhyun lets it glide through his fingers. It feels really soft.

"C'mon, hurry up Baek, I need to see if this is any good and the party is going to start soon and I'm craving for my first beer since noon, ok?" Minseok whines, while starting to comb Baekhyun's hair.

"Ok ok hyung." Baekhyun giggles and he puts the accessoire around his neck. Minseok stalls for a second and looks at the other closely, grinning madly a few seconds later.

"I knew it. It suits you really well, it emphasizes your slim neck. If you like it, you can keep this one, I have a whole collection of them." Minseok says satisfied and continues doing stuff with Baekhyun's hair.

The younger, getting curious about his appearance from his hyung's praises, tries to wiggle a bit to the side to have a look of himself in the mirror, but he gets scolded by the other pretty quickly, who tells him to stop moving so much until he is done.

Minseok ruffles and plucks at Baekhyun's streaks, looking very focused at what he is doing, applying various products throughout and the younger is already anticipating the endproduct. After 5 minutes of doing things, the older takes a step back and takes a critical look at his work, a now pleased look appears on his face.

"Perfect. Have a look." Minseok says, clapping in his hands, only to then grab the other by his arm excitedly, so that Baekhyun nearly falls over. The hyung puts an arm around the younger's shoulder and the both of them step in front of the younger's mirror.

What he sees in there leaves Baekhyun speechless for a second. Minseok had styled his hair in a loose, kind of disheveled way and it gives him a rebellious kind of vibe and the choker just adds onto it. He has to admit, he looks really good. Different than usual, but good.

"What do you think? Do you like it?" The other asks, smiling cheekily at the astonished expression from the younger.

"I like it. I think I look good." He admits shyly and he can feel his cheeks turn light pink.

"Good? Baek, you look breathtaking." Minseok throws in a bit outraged, poking Baekhyun's cheek playfully, continuing with a softer voice. "I'm glad you like it. Next time we can try some makeup if you want, I think a bit of eyeshadow would suit you really well."

Baekhyun's cheeks turn full on red now upon hearing the compliment. He looks at himself in the mirror again, trying to imagine Minseok's eye make-up on himself and he kind of likes this idea. It's at least worth a try.

"I would love to hyung, lets do that next time." He answers and Minseok smirks satisfied.

"Alright. By the way do you colour your hair by yourself?"

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow in surprise and nods in response to the other's question.

"Great, could you bleach my roots in the near future? I kind of need a touch up." The older replies while plucking at one of his streaks that had fallen into his face. "I usually ask Yixing, but he hates to do it and I would return the favor, if you want."

Baekhyun looks at his own roots and he has to admit that they could use a bit of colour, too.

"Of course, hyung. We can do it tomorrow if you want." He answers the older, who breaks out into a mad laughter.

"Let's see in which state we are tomorrow. You never drank, right? You will probably have a hangover tomorrow, my dearest Baek." Minseok snickers and puts his arm around the other's neck. "Let's see how today will develope itself, ok? Also let's go, it's nearly 8 pm."

"Alright."

The two of them leave Baekhyun's room together and meet with the rest of the bunch, who are already waiting, all kind of dressed up, although nobody is able to top Minseok's appearance in Baekhyun's eyes.

"Whoa Minseokie, you full on raided your closet again, didn't you? And what did you do with our Baekhyunnie?" Junmyeon asks towards the oldest as the both of them join the rest in their little circle in the hallways.

"Well, I don't know what you have planned for tonight Myeon, but I'm planning to get laid, so I kind of had to dress up, right?" The older replies kind of bored. "The last time was two months ago, can't help I have needs."

Baekhyun looks at the faces of the other and the most of them look kind of amused about their hyung's reply, just Yixing looks kind of troubled. Not angry or clueless, just uneasy.

"And I did nothing to Baek, besides bringing out his natural features. Doesn't he look beautiful?" The oldest continues, defending Baekhyun and his work on the younger vehemently and Jongdae, who stands next to Minseok, pads him on the shoulder to calm him down.

"He does indeed, hyung. I never saw him in such an outfit, but he looks truly beautiful." Jongdae says, grinning at his best friend brightly and the rest nods and hums in agreement. Baekhyun can't help but blush a bit as he hears the compliments.

"Anyways." Junmyeon claps in his hands and looks at all of them, excited and happy. "I want have a toast with you guys before our guests arrive, so let's get us all some drinks." With that he turns around and makes his way towards the kitchen, the rest following him and Baekhyun could swear he hear Minseok groan out 'Finally.', which makes him giggle.

After they all grab a drink and got back standing together in a circle, Junmyeon raises his glass and the rest follows.

"Happy belated Birthday's once again to Baekhyunnie and Jongjongie, and a toast on the first party of this apartment, let's enjoy tonight guys! Cheers!"

"Cheers!" The rest answers and they all take a sip of their drinks.

Baekhyun's drink is something that Yixing mixed for him. It's really sweet but something is underlying in there that reminds him kind of medicine back when he was a child. That must be the alcohol. He likes it so far though.

"Be careful, ok? And drink slowly, it will take some time to show it's effect." Yixing's voice says from his side and Baekhyun turns towards the owner, while taking another sip, nodding reassuringly.

In that moment the doorbell goes off and he sees Jongin hurrying towards the door while Chanyeol makes his way to the stereo boxes to turn on some music.

As some upbeat music rings, joined by new voices filling the air and his roommates dividing to greet their guests, Baekhyun looks at his glass with the sweet liquid in it, curious about how the night will develop.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"BAEK!"

A familiar voice cuts through the dizziness of his mind, which is clouded by colourful, dim dancing lights and booming music. Baekhyun turns around, searching for the caller. He is standing at the edge of what had become the dance floor apparently and nibbles at his drink from time, wiping to the music and feeling like floating from the alcohol, the colourful lights only adding on top to his subspace. He has no clue what time it is or how many glasses he had already drunk and you could say, he feels a bit tipsy.

"BAEK!"

Once again that voice. He looks around again and his eyes finally fall on the owner. It's Chanyeol, who is looking great by the way in his tight dark jeans and his red sweatshirt, having his hair styled like the day they met. The giant is grinning wildly as he sees Baekhyun noticing him. Behind him is a small woman, who is dressed completely in black. She seems to be foreign, because her facial features and body structure is different from what you usually see around here. Her long hair is bleached icy and she has an expressionless, kind of lost look on her face while she keeps looking around.

"Baek! There you are! I searched for you, Junmyeon-hyung wants to play some games with all of us and the other 7." Chanyeol cheers, as he finally arrives in front of Baekhyun, smiling genuinely. His voice sounds a bit unsteady, almost as if he mumbles and the older suspects alcohol to be the reason for that. Baekhyun's mood rises even higher as he hears that.

"Oh! Sounds like fun." He chirps back, already excited to try something new with his friends. He can't help but glance at the girl behind Chanyeol once again though, wondering who she is exactly and why she is accompanying the other. The giant seems to notice, what the smaller is trying to do and apparently remembers something, because he taps the woman against the shoulder and she directs her attention back to him.

"Camille-Noona." Chanyeol starts and he points with his hand at Baekhyun, granting the smaller with a soft smile. "This is Baekhyun, one of my roommates and a close friend. Baekhyun, this is Camille-Noona, my astronomy project partner."

"Chanyeol, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't need to use the honorifics with me? It's making me feel awkward...and old!" The girl chuckles and she directs her eyes at Baekhyun, granting him with a nice, warm smile, while holding out her hand. "Hi Baekhyun, nice to meet you."

Her voice is smooth like water and she has a slight accent, that Baekhyun can't locate exactly. Her green eyes sparkle like emeralds in the dim light, brimming with an inner fire that seems to burn with confidence and grace, making her seem ethernal. The last thing he recognises about her are small freckles, that adore her nose, which is curved up a bit and it reminds him of his own. To him, she is really pretty.

"Hi Camille-Noona, nice to meet you too." Baekhyun answers cheerful, returning the bright smile with his own, while he takes her hand to shake it. Camille sighs in response, her voice a bit whiny like Jongdae's as she answers.

"Please, not you too...It's enough that this big dumb head here is calling me noona all the time." The girl throws a sassy look at Chanyeol, who dramatically places his hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt with a comical distorted expression.

"Ouch, Camille, that hurt." The taller singsangs, wearing a big goofy smile on his face, reaching from one ear to the other, while he teeters slightly to the music, humming absently to the song.

 _Yep, definitely not sober._ Baekhyun snickers to himself.

"Your own fault. Right, Baekhyun?" The girl in front of him snickers, looking at the smaller one of the two guys and the tone reminds him of someone. For reasons, maybe because of his slightly drunken state or the fact, that he always struggles with these things, ok it's probably both, he can't once again quite say who he is reminded of.

Anyways, the fact that he is not entirely sober also makes Baekhyun apparently braver and a bit more flirtatious, as he get spurred on by Camille's humorous and playful tone, that's seems only to be there to mock Chanyeol.

"Right! And didn't you come here to pick me up, Yeol?" Baekhyun purrs, an eyebrow raised amused and Camille laughs at the sight, turning to the tallest in the same fashion, mimicking Baekhyun's face, imitating his tone as she sasses at the taller. "Yeah Chanyeol, didn't you drag me through the whole party to do that?"

"Ai! Are you two ganging up against me now or what?" The taller calls out in a slur, his ears turning red in embarrassment and Baekhyun and Camille start laughing at the other's flustered state.

Baekhyun pushes himself from the wall, which he had been leaning against the whole time and walks towards the giant. At least he tries, because it is more of a wobble than an actual walk, as he feels the effect of the alcohol crashing down as soon as he moves and he feels dizzy now. He kind of rescues himself as he takes a hold on Chanyeol's arm, clinging himself to it like a castaway to a life bouy in the middle of the ocean. Camille apparently followed his example as she appears on Chanyeol's other side seconds later, although she is not securing himself at the taller, as she stands there with an amused smile.

"Look at these cute freshmen, already tipsy. I won't drag you to Junmyeon's room, it's way too much fun watching you wiggle around." She says, making her way slowly through the crowd, while smiling amused at the two younger guys from time to time, as she watches them follow her.

Baekhyun feels his own cheeks flushing pink in embarrassment for being called out as tipsy. And another part is probably the alcohol making him heat up inside. Chanyeol clears his throat and and as Baekhyun looks up at the taller he sees through his not entirely clear vision, that the other's ears are now ruby red. The smaller chuckles.

_Well at least I'm not the only one, who is embarrassed._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Soooo.... what do we wanna play." Jackson slurs, rubbing his hands excitedly, as he lets himself drop down between Yixing and BamBam.

They are all sitting in a circle on the floor in Junmyeon's room, the music from outside humming in the background and Baekhyun finds himself between Chanyeol and Jongin. While the taller is currently fiddling with one of Baekhyun's red streaks, humming while being in his own little drunken subspace, the young man with light bronze skin is lying back, leaning on his elbows with a glassy look in his eyes while he is giggling towards Kyungsoo. The small owl boy's cheeks are flushed in a beautiful peach tone and his normally dark, clear, raspy voice is fuzzy, as he is more mumbling than speaking towards his best friend.

"What about..." Minseok mumbles, a bottle of beer in one of his hands and the other tapping against his with alcohol moist lips. "Never have I ever!"

"Well, that will end in only you drinking half of the time and the freshmen getting sober, no no." Jaebeom throws in with a chuckle, while clicking shots of soju with Mark and gulps it down in one go.

"True." Junmyeon giggles lazily, leaning against Sehun's shoulder, massaging the youngster's scalp as the maknae rests his head against his hyung's, humming and smiling in content at the gentle touch. They look really cute.

"Not that I have something against that." Minseok huffs into his beer and takes another sip. "What about truth or dare then? So the younger one's can experience some new things. Who doesn't want to answer or do it has to drink a bottle of beer." A dirty smile appears on Minseok's face and Jongdae besides him laughs out loudly, falling over onto his back, mumbling random words out loudly while giggling constantly. Baekhyun concludes that his best friend must be drunk to react so...weird.

"Sounds good!" Jackson agrees and the rest hums in agreement.

Yixing turns around towards one of the empty beer bottles behind him and takes one of them. He then turns around, places it in the middle of the circle and spins it. It lands on Junmyeon first and the group hoots in excitement.

"Junmyeonniiiiieeeee!" Jackson slurs and grins from ear to ear while leaning against Yixing. "Truth or Dare?"

"Let's start slowly, eh? For the hardcore things when have Minseokie." Junmyeon giggles and he throws a look towards his friend and roommate, who is grinning against his beer bottle once again. "Truth!"

"Mhhhh...." Jackson starts, rubbing his chin in thoughts. "When did you masturbate the last time?"

Junmyeon huffs amused, a bright smile on his face. "What do you think?"

"I don't know, that's why I ask you." The other sasses back, a small grin on his drunken face.

Junmyeon smirks and pushes himself in a sitting position and signs towards Yixing to give him a bottle of beer, what results in the drunken maknae falling into his lap head first, giggling like a child.

"I think I will pass this question." Junmyeon snickers and opens the bottle, drinking it in one go.

"Oh you are no fun, Myeonie." Jackson whines pouty and Junmyeon just shrugs with his shoulders as he tries to reach out towards the bottle in the middle, while Sehun is still lying in his lap.

He spins it and the bottle lands on Camille, who is sitting between Chanyeol and Minseok, watching her surroundings amused.

"Dare." She says cooly and the rest of them rewards her with noises of awe.

"I dare you to...massage Minseokie for 5 minutes." Junmyeon blurs out and Camille shrugs, moving behind the person sitting next to her and begins massaging the oldest' shoulders, who seems to like it, judging of the look on his face. Jackson turns to spin the bottle for the woman and it now lands on Sehun, who's still lying in his hyung's lap.

"Sehun, truth or dare." She asks the youngsters, still wearing a smile as a reaction to something Minseok had mumbled in her ear with a smug expression on his face and the maknae, who is lying on his back now, taps against Junmyeon's nose, obviously thinking.

"Dare!" He slurs out after a while and a bold twinkle appears in his eyes.

Camille examines him from head to toe and a cunning smile flashes over her face. "I dare you to bite Junmyeon's shoulder."

"Why is it me that has to get bitte-OW!" Junmyeon asks indignantly, but too late, because Sehun had already pushed himself up and moved to bite into Junmyeon's shoulder wholeheartedly, snickering in mischief. "Sehunnie!"

"Sorry hyung!" Sehun singsangs with a huge smile on his face after he finished his bite and presses a wet kiss against the older's cheek, who turns tomato red in seconds. The maknae, obviously very happy with everything, moves on to spin the bottle and lets himself drop again into Junmyeon's lap after that, cackling about the tomato red face of the other.

The bottle lands on Jinyoung, who chooses truth.

They continue to play the game, everybody getting hit at least twice in the process. Baekhyun gets asked about his sexual preferences for example, to which he flushes in pink and gulps down a bottle of beer under disappointed groans of the others. It's not that he doesn't want to answer that one, mostly, but he is not sure about what his sexuality is yet, so he rather takes the beer. The results of this act though is his surroundings getting just more blurry and he completely looses his feeling for time as he leans against Jongin's shoulder, wobbling somewhere in his drunk subspace between consciousness and unconsciousness.

He looks around into the circle and giggles about some dares that had been done. Yixing for example has whiskers drawn on his face with eyeliner, Yugyeom sits there shirtless, Kyungsoo is sitting on Jongin's lap and Jongdae who's currently getting a dare from Jackson, has multiple little pigtails on his head that stick into various directions.

"JAAAACKSOOOOOON" Jongdae basically howls in a melodic kind of way and as much as Baekhyun loves his best friend, the volume of the other is beginning to make his ears ring. "GIVE ME A DARE, GOD DAMMIT."

Jackson, who is lying on Yixing's lap, humming absentmindedly as he thinks, has his lips pressed and his eyes pinched together in concentration as he finally slurs out a dare, which has the whole room hooting again. "Kiss Minseok-hyung, he's been thirsty for it the whole evening."

The giant next to Baekhyun, who is very red from all the alcohol, giggles as he hears that. "He won't do that." The tallest slurs, his tongue heavy from all the alcohol. "I bet my ass on it."

Jongdae, drunk beyond a threshold to give any fucks, hears the challenge from the tallest, smirks and scrawls towards Minseok, who is playing with Camille's hair while he watches the younger come towards him with amusement.

"MINSEOOK-HYUUUUNG." Jongdae singsangs. "MIND, IF I GIVE YOU A KISS?"

"Kisses a great." The oldest answers and his grin turns even more cunning as Jongdae reaches over to him, basically crawls on Minseok's lap and gives him a smooch on the lips while giggling. The other's around them hoot in excitement even louder now.

Baekhyun smiles as he sees Jongdae pulling through with the dare and he feels something twitch in his lower belly as he watches the two kiss. There is no tension between the two hanging in the air, just two friends, that are drunk and are doing stupid stuff, but it's still somehow beautiful and...sexy?

Yes. Sexy. Baekhyun's mind is too drunk to push away the thought that he had avoided the previous times, not that it had not dawned on him earlier. Omegas tend to prefer male partners and according to the hot feeling that makes its way through his body, he is not an exception.

_Damn those hormones._

Jongdae pulls away from Minseok, who throws a lazy drunk grin at the younger followed by a slap on the ass as the other wiggles his way back to sit next to him again.

"I wouldn't have guessed you were so flirty and dirty-minded when drunk, JD." Kyungsoo throws towards the older, having an amused look on his face.

Jongdae grins and just shrugs as he spins the bottle once more. It's landing on Sehun this time.

"SEEEEHUUUUNIIIIE, TRUTH OR DARE." Jongdae basically shouts gleefully, apparently having the time of his life. The maknae, that has switched position with Junmyeon in the mean time, the older's head resting in the the youngest lap, is caressing said hyung's brown locks softly as he is leaning against the wardrobe behind him.

"Dare." The maknae slurs and Jongdae grins maliciously. "Moan into Junmyeon-hyung's ear for a minute." He wiggles his eyebrows excitedly and the others hoot in curious expectation.

Sehun's eyes, who are glassy from the alcohol, glister in amusement and imp. He leans down towards Junmyeon's ear, who is apparently half asleep, as his eyes are closed and he hasn't been reacting at all to the dare and the things around him for ten minutes. Sehun smirks as he opens his mouth and Baekhyun can hear from where he is sitting, how a husky moan comes out of the youngest throat.

Baekhyun feels himself blush instantly as he watches the maknae, the soft but auspicious sound that leaves the other's mouth sending shivers down his own spine.

_WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO OUR INNOCENT MAKNAE?! Damn you, Minseok-hyung!_

Junmyeon's shifts a bit, groaning and Sehun grins cunningly as he leans down even further so that his lips are nearly touching the other's ear. He lets out another throaty sigh.

The other's watch the two, grinning madly and in anticipation, giving their best to not break out into loud laughter as Junmyeon's eyes suddenly snap wide open in shock as another groan leaves Sehun's throat. He tries to get out of the maknae's lap quickly, but the youngest holds him in place absentmindedly to his own luck, because Junmyeon would probably have knocked out some teeth if he had not be held down in place.

"Sehunnie, what are you doing there?!" Junmyeon says weakly although agitated, his face red and flustered and Sehun chuckles throaty, making the smaller in his lap freeze like a popsicle.

"Chill hyung, it's just a dare. It's over in a few seconds." Sehun purrs, his drunken state vibrating in his voice and Baekhyun feels something hot inside his body going down south towards his groin.

_Fuck._

He shifts uncomfortably, trying to get rid of that strange feeling, that he identifies as arousal, but he feels lost the second he watches Junmyeon getting further seduced by Sehun and it doesn't help his state at all. The expression on his two roommate's faces are totally different one's, the maknae looking cunning, dominant and sexy, while the older is flustered, embarrassed and...turned on?!?

Baekhyun throws a look to the people around them and sees mixed emotions on their faces. Some look utterly shocked by Sehun's bold and masculine demeanour, other's nearly burst from trying to hold back their laughter, some look indifferent as if not knowing how to react and again others, namely Chanyeol and Minseok, have that glossy look in their eyes as they watch Junmyeon getting teased by Sehun.

While Chanyeol looks like he has seen a ghost, big eyes watching the scene unfold before him while he nibbles on his bottom lip absentmindedly and leans back against the wall behind him, letting out a shaky breath as he leans his head against it, Minseok has the biggest smirk on his face, licking his upper lip before taking a big slug of beer, eyes fixated at the pair in front of him like a cat that eyes a mouse.

Baekhyun's eyes flicker back to the two and immediately regrets it. Something about the two of them doing this makes him feel really aware and needy and brings up the desire to be treated the same way Junmyeon is handled by Sehun at this moment.

_That's probably because it is fucking hot, you dumbass._

Baekhyun has to catch himself from letting out a small moan, biting down on his bottom lip violently as he watches Junmyeon shutting his eyes tightly, shivering slightly in Sehun's grip with every moan that escapes from the taller's lips. Baekhyun feels like he's watching a soft porn and he could swear that the maknae is only millimeters away from nibbling at their hyung's ear with Junmyeon wiggling in the other's tight hold when Jongdae finally announces the end of the minute.

Sehun sits up immediately, a big, satisfied smirk on his face as dark eyes watch Junmyeon attentively with huge pupils, and he looses his tight grip around the elder. The other immediately sits up, head red like a strawberry, totally flustered and he begins to punch the maknae furiously while showering the other in imprecations and everyone starts to laugh wholeheartedly, including Sehun as he sees his hyung so embarrassed and agitated.

Baekhyun laughs too and he takes a deep breath as the heavy, with sexual tension dripping atmosphere is replaced by a much brighter and lighter one and he can feel himself cool down and return into his fluffy, sunny subspace of being drunk and happy and leave the one of being drunk and horny. And although he does not dislike this new feeling he just experienced, it is probably better he does not investigate them here in the middle of his friends.

 _Wow, those omega hormones are wilding._ He thinks to himself and chuckles as he takes a sip of his drink.

"Hyung let me turn the bottle, then you can continue to thrash at me as much as you want." Sehun whines between laughters and Junmyeon calms a bit down but is still wearing a flustered scrowl on his face.

Sehun moves to spin the bottle and a smug smile appears on his face at it lands on Baekhyun.

"Truth or Dare, Hyuuuung." Sehun singsangs, while leaning agains Junmyeon's shoulder, who still looks unsettled.

"Dare!" Baekhyun calls out, the cheerful atmosphere in the room making him feel bold too. Also dares are more fun.

Sehun smiles evilly. "I dare you to choose two people who have to give you each a hickey." The maknae slurs and the whole room erupts in hoots once again.

Baekhyun feels heat rise in his face and his mouth falls open in surprise.

If he had been more sober, he probably would have just simply taken another bottle of beer, but because he is drunken beyond giving any fucks and because he wants to save his pride after already denying one question, he agrees.

He eyes the people around them. He wants to choose people he feels comfortable with to do this to him so Jongdae is the obvious first choice. A cheeky smile appears on his face and he looks at his best friend, who returns it, having apparently already expected that.

"My sunshine, could you help me out here?" Baekhyun chirps at his best friend and Jongdae hums in approval, wiggling with his eyebrows while he waddles his way on his knees towards Baekhyun.

"Anything for my Baekie." Jongdae snickers, voice fuzzy from being drunk as he reaches Baekhyun, taking the other's face in his hands as looks his best friend deep into the eyes.

Baekhyun stares back and smiles. Jongdae's eyes are beautiful, light caramel brown, which are currently clouded by mischief and alcohol and they also have that playful glimpse in them. He loves to loose himself in them. They give him comfort.

"Are you gonna continue staring at me or can we get going?" The older slurs amused with a smug smile and the other grins back cheekily.

"Patience, princess, patience." Jongdae snickers and presses a peck against Baekhyun's cheek. Baekhyun tilts his head slightly to the right to give the other more access, who immediately starts to make his way down the older's neck, placing small pecks along the line until he stops just above his choker.

Baekhyun giggles, he can't take this seriously. It is Jongdae that is doing this, his best friend, the person that basically knows him inside out.

"Ready?" He hears Jongdae mumble against his neck and it tickles slightly as the other's lips vibrate against his skin, making him chuckle.

"I take that as a yes."

He feels Jongdae's soft lips brush against his skin as they open, pressing against it. It hurts a bit when the other begin to suck at his neck, pulling the skin inside his mouth and Baekhyun giggles once more, finding the situation very absurd. Who would have guessed that he would get his first hickey by his best friend.

After about half a minute Jongdae lets loose of Baekhyun skin again and pulls away, throwing a judging look at his masterpiece, as a grin appears on his face.

"Pretty." He says cheeky, running a finger over it and Baekhyun answers with an amused huff, already thinking about who he should choose for the other one.

Actually...there is just one person that comes into question and his eyes wander over to a certain giant next to him.

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun with an attentive and inscrutable expression on his face, his eyes glassy but determined and somehow it pulls him in, like he is devoured by eyes and he feels the sudden urge to get closer to the other. Shaking his head slightly to get loose of the feeling and thought, he clears his throat, not having realised that sudden dry feeling that appeared in it and also having not realised that Jongdae had already made his way back next to Minseok.

"Chanyeol." He says, voice sounding a bit raspy. "Would you do the other one?"

Something dark flashes through the other's eyes and he nods. Baekhyun can't help but gulp. Chanyeol looks really good like this, staring at him with this unreadable expression and he doesn't know if it's the alcohol, his triggered omega hormones from before or both, but he suddenly feels hot again.

Chanyeol pushes himself up towards Baekhyun, not letting his eyes slip away from the smaller's face for a second and with every centimetre the taller comes closer, the heat rises inside the poor omega.

Baekhyun gets the feeling that this was not a good idea.

Chanyeol takes Baekhyun's chin in his hands and flips it to the right to give himself access to the left side of the smaller's neck. Baekhyun shivers. Suddenly the atmosphere is dripping of this sexual tension again, but a lot more hotter than before and Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol's body heat lingering on him. He takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down as the other's scent is wafting into his nose, making him feel dizzy.

He never had been so close to the taller before. Chanyeol scent is earthy and warm. It reminds him of wood, like he is standing in a forest, the scent of needles lingering in the wet, foggy air. It nearly leaves him breathless and he wants to sink into that scent, feeling so drawn towards it like a moth to the far distant moon.

Everything around Baekhyun turns blurry as he feels himself embraced by the wonderful scent and the other's warmth, feels the burning stare of the other on his skin and the the heat, that he had tried so hard to keep down before, breaks loose inside his body, making him cascade down inside a hole of arousal and need.

_These fucking hormones, I swear to—_

"You ready?"

Chanyeol's voices is deep. Husky. And it sends shivers down Baekhyun's spine as he feels the other's breath hit his hot skin on the side of his neck. He lets out a shaky breath and just nods, afraid that his voice might give away his shaken state.

The next thing he feels is how plump lips press against his hot skin like ice, soft but determined as they begin sucking at his flesh, the other's scent still wafting in Baekhyun's nose, leaving him with a completely different feeling this time.

When Jongdae did it, it felt light, tickling and innocent.

Now it feels like he is on fire, melting, loosing himself in a delirious infernal subspace, left to feel like dying and ascending in the same moment. Breathless.

The pain is the same as before, light, pricking, but the feeling it triggers is a different one and Baekhyun has to bite himself on the tongue hard to not let out a moan.

_What the hell is happening here?!_

He feels Chanyeol's teeth tracing softly over his oversensitive skin, resulting in another hot wave of arousal rushing through his body down south, making him silently gasp for air. But he quickly forgets about that as he suddenly feels something awake in his pants and Baekhyun heartbeat stutters for a second.

_Oh. Fucking. NO!_

That had never happened before. Like never! Why now? Why. Fucking. Now?!

He pulls up his knees towards his chest in an attempt to force his growing erection down with everything he has. He can't pop a boner in front of all his friends, while Chanyeol is giving him a hickey! Baekhyun swears once again at the fucking growing omega hormones and wonders if it always will be like this, because then his life will be a fucking torture.

A soft groan, vibrating against his neck almost unnoticeable brings his attention back to the taller and Baekhyun would love to curse at the universe at this moment as his boner grows harder despite his attempts to keep it down. Fucking. Chanyeol. Fucking. Moaned. Against. His. Fucking. Neck.

He feels lost, drunken on arousal and alcohol, feels the other's determined sucks on his neck, leaving tickling sensations all over his skin as he feels goosebumps growing on his skin, he feels the boner in his pants and he feels the pain of his tongue from biting too hard on it.

He won't moan. No fucking way will he allow himself to moan, but he can't help himself to at least let out a silent whimper as the other's teeth scratch over his abused skin once again.

After what seems like an infinity Chanyeol finally lets loose of Baekhyun's skin, cold air hitting the throbbing, hot area. He allows himself to let out a shaky breath. He just notices now, that he is trembling nearly unnoticeable and he feels like he is burning as the cold air hits his skin. He takes in a few breaths in an attempt to calm himself and especially the throbbing erection down.

After a while he lifts up his eyes to look around. Baekhyun's vision is fuzzy at the edges and as he catches the others' amused looks, he feels himself flush in embarrassment. He then remembers Chanyeol, who is still kneeling besides him and throws a look at the giant's face.

Chanyeol is panting softly, silently gasping for air, his with salvia moist lips puffy, peachy and slightly left open. His eyes are focused on the side of Baekhyun's neck, where the hickey is and they seem dazed, still drunk but besides that something dark is hovering inside them and his pupils are so big that nothing is left from his chocolate brown irises.

As if he feels Baekhyun's gaze, the taller flicks his eyes up at the smaller and the look in the other's eyes makes Baekhyun feel a shiver going down his spine for what must be the hundredth time today.

_He knows it._

That's everything that passes through his brain.

Chanyeol knows what Baekhyun had felt. That he had enjoyed it. Probably more than he should have. Everybody else in this room might have missed out on his soft whimper, but just like Chanyeol's groan against his neck didn't slip through his perception, he doubts that the taller had missed out on the smaller's own vocal reaction. He fixates his eyes on the giant, who just looks back, both still busy with coming back from their shared heated subspace to reality.

Baekhyun just knows, as he looks at the other's fuzzy gaze, into that huge orbs, that glister with something so dark and engaging that he feels like suffocating, that the other had enjoyed this just as much as he did.

He absentmindedly brushes his fingers over Chanyeol's hickey, feels his own touch on the sensitive area of skin and shivers slightly.

Chanyeol watches him closely and a small husky chuckle escapes his throat as he moves his own index finger to the bruise, brushing softly over it himself, his dark eyes, that are slowly turning back to normal now following his movements and a small sweet smile appears on his lips.

"Really pretty."

Baekhyun gulps. He want so say something but he can't. He is so caught up in the other's gaze and in his own thoughts, that he remembers the others, who are still watching them, just as he hears a clearing of a throat.

"Ehm."

It is Yixing on the other side of the circle that raises his voice and the look on his face is amused. "If you two love birds don't mind, we would like to continue the game..."

Baekhyun feels all the heat rise in his face and a short glance towards the giant next to him, tells him that the other is embarrassed too, as Chanyeol's ears are ruby red. The normally talkative young man is quiet, looking down on his hands in his lap, while nipping on his bottom lip and Baekhyun can relate to that really well.

Trying to get rid of this awkward atmosphere and his own spinning thoughts as quick as possible he reaches forward and spins the beer bottle once more, which is landing on Kyungsoo.

"Truth or Dare, Soo." Baekhyun asks, his voice still a bit raspy and he takes a sip from his drink to get rid of it.

"Truth." Kyungsoo answers, smiling lazily.

"You are no fun, hyungggg." Sehun interrupts, scrowling at the owl boy and the group is chattering over each other as Baekhyun thinks about a good question, when the maknae blurts out something that lets the blood freeze in his veins.

"How about 'What is your class, Hyung?'"

The air turns icy in seconds and he feels once again like he can't breath, although the reason couldn't be any more different. Before he was left breathless, now he feel like every air is pressed out of his lungs and he is suffocating.

They all look speechless at the maknae, who is confused by the sudden attention, but Baekhyun is too far gone in his brain to care. His heart is pumping wildly in his chest.

That's a question that never should be asked.

"Sehun." Jongin starts, tone serious. "You shouldn't ask that."

"Why?" The maknae mumbles drunk, obviously confused by the sudden change of the climate in the room. "What's the problem with that. I'm an alpha and that's not bad, isn't it? We are all equal right?"

Baekhyun's eyes widen.

_An alpha?!_

_Oh. Fucking. Shit._

As if this evening couldn't present any more turns.

He shivers, but he would rather like having them from Chanyeol giving him hickeys than Sehun talking about classes.

He had hoped that none of them is an alpha. It would have been so much easier to deal with heat without having to hide from an alpha, having to cover his scent around the clock. This makes everything so much harder.

He looks at the others, who all look at the maknae in shock upon hearing the reveal. His eyes fall on Junmyeon, who seems frozen, a stunned expression on his own face and Baekhyun just has a feeling that he looks exactly like that.

Thousands of thoughts run through his foggy brain. It's hard to connect all the informations dot by dot in his drunken state, but as he manages it, it all comes crashing down on him. Sehun's physique, his dominant behaviour earlier, it-

It all makes fucking sense.

"Yes." Camille breaks through the silence and the woman shifts in here place, getting on her feet as she approaches the maknae with an indecipherable expression and it gives Baekhyun an uneasy feeling.

She lets herself sink down on her knees in front of Sehun and takes his face in her right hand, gripping it tightly. The youngest yips in surprise as she pulls him close to her face, eyeing him calmly.

"You know Sehun..", she starts slowly, her tone indifferent and she lets her gaze wander over the youngers face. "You might be an alpha and that's great. You can tell that to everyone and nobody is going to question that. But...", she stalls for a second, "...not everybody is as privileged as you. Even though we are equal there is a certain risk for some groups. That's why you don't speak about it, ok? Choose another one." She caresses the maknae's head softly, who looks at her stunned, but her tone makes Baekhyun shiver.

She is right.

Absolutely right.

And it makes him realise once again how dangerous his life could be if someone finds out that he is one of those people Camille spoke about. Baekhyun feels like he falls into vacuum, unable to breath, his heart is racing, aching in pain. He feels like hyperventilating and he just wants to leave the room for a second. Catch some fresh air. Put some cold water in his face. Get a new drink.

He has to get out of here. Now.

Absentmindedly, he gets up and stumbles towards the door, ignoring the other's confused calls, just bluring something about going to the toilet as he leaves Junmyeon's room and rushes to his own, which is exactly next to it.

As he opens the window and takes in a deep breath his mind finally stops freaking out. The air is so cold that it's basically burning in his lungs, but he doesn't fucking care as it is a welcomed pain and takes it all in greedily as he feels his own heart calming down slowly with every breath.

After a while of just staring into the night sky, watching the stars twinkle in the far distance, not thinking of anything in particular because his brain is to drunk to do that, he shivers and decides to close the window again as it gets really cold now and Baekhyun doesn't want to catch a cold.

_I should return to the others._

As he moves towards the door, he passes the mirror on the closet. As he throws a casual look into it to check if everything still sits, he stalls for a second.

On his left side of the neck, just above the choker...

A flower of red and purple adores his smooth milky skin, right where Chanyeol had marked him just minutes earlier. Baekhyun tilts his head to look at Jongdae's but it's by far not as dark and big as Chanyeol's...and not as beautiful.

He tilts his head again and brushes softly over it, reminiscing the moment for a second as he feels heat rising in him once again and he flushes as he remembers Chanyeol's dazed glaze, the other's moist, plump puffy lips, these dark huge orbs that seemed to devour him, holding him in place unable to move, the warm, wooden scent, the warm breath against his sensitive skin...

Without a second look, he turns around and rushes towards the door. He's not in the mood to get aroused once again.

_Fuck these omega hormones and fuck my drunken state!_

And although he knows he probably shouldn't, he moves towards the kitchen, passing through drunken people that are dancing to upbeat music under colourful light, to get himself another drink. Why? Because there is that hope inside him, that he doesn't remember a single thing tomorrow if he drowns himself in the sweet promise that wears the beautiful name alcohol.

But he knows, deep inside himself, that he will remember it, as he absentmindedly brushes over the deep purple flower on the left side of his neck, cursing at Sehun for giving him that stupid dare.  
  



	10. Sunday Afternoons and Monday Struggles

Dorm Z, Apartment 10, University of Seoul, January 21th, 2181  
  
  


As Baekhyun's eyes flatter open the next morning, he gets blinded by the cold, piercing light, that makes him feel like he just look directly into a laser and he groans loud, turning to lie on his belly, as he puts his hands over his face to protect them. The next thing he notices is that his head hurts like someone had dropped a fucking stone on it and he whines out loudly in agony.

He knew that alcohol could cause hangovers. But if someone had told him beforehand that it feels like this he probably would have thought twice about the amount he drank. Speaking of which how much did he actually drink? Fuck, yesterday is one blurry mess.

Baekhyun rolls back over, lying on his back now, blanket entangled somewhere in between his legs, and he rubs his temples as, letting out a soft groan once again, trying to remember yesterday's events.

_I talked to our guests, drank some drinks, only the skies knowing how many and then...ah right Chanyeol came to me with his friend to pick me up because Junmyeon wanted to play some games but then...?_

He sighs. He has no fucking clue what happened after that. Maybe the others could help his fuzzy brain on the jumps. Carefully opening his eyes once more and immediately scrunching them as he still is not able to handle the brightness he carefully looks down on himself.

Well at least he is wearing his sleepwear.

He glances around his room just to find the clothes he wore yesterday scattered across the floor. He sighs. He would really love to know what happened yesterday.

His tummy grumbles. He has an uncomfortable feeling in his lower stomach and he really needs to pee. After trying his hardest to entangle his feet from the blanket he puts them on the floor and gets up, feeling a bit wobbly and the throbbing pain in his head gets even bigger.

Baekhyun groans in annoyance at his state. His lower belly area grumbles and he feels like gas is building up inside of him. He frowns as he remembers the one cocktail with milk, that Yixing had mixed him yesterday.

_Oh no, please don't tell me I'm getting lactose intolerant now, too._

He decides to quickly make his way to the bathroom to help his bladder and the other feeling that is building up inside him as he moves towards the door. Leaving his room, he stalls for a second staring in shock at the hallway that is lying right in front of him. It's a mess, as reusable plastic cups are lying around, mixed together with toilet paper that is scattered across the floor, however it got there and when he slowly tries to make his way to the bathroom he notices that the floor is sticky from sugar and alcohol. Not to talk about the smell of said substances hanging in the air.

 _Great...This will be a lot of fun to clear up._ Baekhyun thinks to himself annoyed, but the growing uncomfortable feeling in his belly reminds him of his plans and makes him finally rush to the already chosen destination.

After getting his business done, Baekhyun steps out of the stall and sighs once again as he steps in front of the sink to washes his hands. As he dries his hands with a towel he flicks his gaze up to look into the mirror.

He looks horrible to be honest, his hair disheveled but still sticky from all the material Minseok put in there yesterday, his face is kind of pale and the bags under his eyes are an indicator for how long the night yesterday was, but everything of that is not really what is catching his attention. Baekhyun stalls for a second as his view falls on the left side of his neck and the lilac, dark pink mark that is blossoming beautifully there. It even got a lot more darker than yesterday and a lot more bigger, especially when compared with the other one on the other side.

He remembers it again. The game, Jongdae kissing Minseok, Sehun moaning into Junmyeon's ear and Jongdae and...

Jongdae and Chanyeol giving him hickeys.

_Fuck._

With this memories crushing in, he also remembers the feeling of arousal and heat he experienced, when the giant had bruised him so deliciously.

Baekhyun groans.

_Damn the fucking alcohol and my fucking hormones._

He heared that alcohol can make people feel horny a lot easier, out of nowhere basically and it annoys him that this is apparently also the case for him. But at least it had showed him that he apparently likes men, just how he guessed alone from the fact of his class.

Baekhyun makes a mental note to himself, that doing or watching men do soft porn things while being drunk is a bad idea and should be avoided. Damn that sexual attraction.

He scrubs his eyes, sighing deeply. That seems to be the only sound he is able to make today and he then concludes to run his fingers through his hair. His body feels sticky from sweat and he can still smell the alcohol on himself.

_I need a shower._

Said and done, Baekhyun quickly gets back to his room and grabs some fresh clothes. As he returns to the bathroom, he quickly gets rid of his shorts and tshirt as he moves over to the shower area. He then examinates his naked body in the mirror to check something and to his relief there are no other traces on his body which are good news to him. After that he quickly gets under the shower and turns it on, letting warm water run over his skin.

It feels good. Baekhyun stretches his sore muscles and hums in content as he feels the water wash away the stickiness and the smells on his skin. He then moves to wash his body and hair with lotion and his mood gets better with every second as he feels more and more refreshed.

Another point on his checklist: After drinking there is nothing better than a hot shower.

Well at least his body does feel better, because his head is still a throbbing mess.

After ten minutes Baekhyun turns the shower off again and steps out of it, moving to dry himself with his towel and he really feels like he has been reborn. Singing lightly to himself, he puts on his fresh clothes and moves out of the shower area back to the sink, where he grabs his toothbrush to get rid of his stinky morning breath mixed with alcohol.

As he stands there, with one hand combing his wet hair and with the other brushing his teeth, the door opens and a grumpy and tired looking Kyungsoo enters the room, wearing a big scrowl on his face as he makes his way to the showers.

"Good morning, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun mumbles with the toothbrush in his mouth and he just notices now that he is croaking, making him sound like a frog.

Kyungsoo just groans sour in response and closes the door to the showers with a swing, which makes Baekhyun jump in fright and he hisses as the noise is infinitely more louder than normally, the throbbing pain in his head becoming more piercing for a second.

He can hear Kyungsoo groaning in the shower room loudly, apparently also regretting to have shut the door so violently and a small chuckle appears on Baekhyun's face as he spits out the toothpaste mixed with saliva.

_Well at least I am not the only one with a hangover._

Thinking about what to do, he probably should get something to drink and eat, because now that his body feels fresh he notices the dry feeling in his throat and the grumbling of his stomach. He also still can't remember everything that happened yesterday, so talking to the others is something wants to do, too. With these goals in mind, he grabs his sleep wear and gets out of the bathroom, which is wafting in wet, foggy, warm air and drowned in the noises of Kyungsoo showering.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After putting his clothes back into the room and crossing the minefield of stickiness that is the hallway once more, Baekhyun drags himself into the kitchen which is, to his own surprise, spotless clean and he is greeted with the sight of Minseok, who is sitting at the kitchen table, sipping at a cup of coffee while scrolling through his phone.

The oldest looks, compared to himself and Kyungsoo, pretty rested although he seems to wear a shadow of sourness on his gaze compared to his normally gentle and friendly appearance. He looks up from his device as he apparently hears the younger enter the room, eyeing Baekhyun attentively.

"Good morning, hyung." Baekhyun greets the other, to what Minseok just breaks out in a chuckle, leaving the other confused. "What's so funny?"

"Have you looked at the time at all since you woke up?" The older asks sarcastically, one eyebrow raised and a mocking smile on his face, leaving Baekhyun even more stunned at the gruff reaction. "It's 2 pm, Baekhyun. But, I think I still have to give you props, you are the first of the freshmen I see today. Myeon went to the bakery early, you find the pastries in the cupboard." With that the elder returns his gaze to his phone, taking another sip from his coffee.

Baekhyun wonders if his hyung stood up with the wrong foot this morning to be this grumpy, which is very untypical for him. He will have to investigate on this further, as he feels something is off with the other. But first, he wordlessly moves over to the kitchen area to grab some of the food Junmyeon bought and a glass of water. He hopes that this will help the throbbing pain in his head and the dry feeling in his throat somehow.

He moves over to the table again and lets himself fall down beside Minseok, who is still busy fiddling with his phone. As Baekhyun munches on his food, he goes through all the nagging questions he wants to ask the other, not knowing how to approach it exactly and where to start. He comes to the conclusion, that it probably makes no difference where he starts, considering his hyung's mood, so he just goes with the one that is the most pressing one.

Clearing his throat, he takes a sip of water and looks at Minseok, who is scrowling at his phone. "Hyung..." He calls out softly and the other groans to signalize that he is listening. "...I have some questions. Can you...help me?"

Minseok throws a look at Baekhyun and upon seeing the other's big begging puppy eyes he sighs out deeply, lying his phone aside and facing the younger, sipping at his coffee. "Of course. What is it?" Baekhyun can't help but notice that the other's voice sounds much more caring now and a small smile creeps onto his lips, as he looks down on his figures, gulping as he continues with his first and most pressing question.

"Ehm...I kind of...ah...what happened yesterday?" He asks kind of nervously, throwing a shy look at the eldest who watches him attentively. "I kind of..."

"You have a black out, don't you?" Minseok interrupts him, a small chuckle leaving his throat and Baekhyun feels his cheeks turn slightly pink as he nods, feeling embarrassed. The elder takes another sip from his mug and watches Baekhyun, a understanding smile slipping on his face for the first time today. "Where does it cut off?"

"I...When I woke up I couldn't remember anything after us starting to play Truth or Dare, but..but after I saw these...", Baekhyun points at his hickeys and Minseok's eyes flicker down to the area with something flashing through his eyes, "...I remembered....how I got them...and everything up to that, Jongdae and you and ...Sehun and Junmyeon..." He stops and takes in a breath, rubbing his temples in hope that this will magically bring back the memories, but it doesn't, "...after that everything is a bit fat blur."

The older examines him attentively and sighs, a compassionate grin appearing on his face. As he answers, watching his own nibble fingers play with the handle of the mug, his voice sounds much more like his normal one.

"Well then you only forgot about Sehun dropping the big fat bomb of being an alpha..", Baekhyun freezes as memories of the moment come back rushing in upon hearing this and his breath nearly stalls if Minseok would not have continues with his list unaware of the other's changed expression and this distracts the younger so much that it saves him from having his brain freak out once again, "..then you rushed out, mumbling something about going to the toilet, but after you didn't reappear for 30 minutes, Jongin began to search for you and he found you in the kitchen, sitting in this armchair...", he points at one of the seats in the corner and Baekhyun follows his finger, but this time no memories come rushing in, "... you mumbled something about alcohol and hormones and how they could all kiss your ass while you drank one shot of soju after another. We decided that you had enough for the night and I brought you back to your room and helped you change clothes, which was not quite easy with you thrashing around."

The elder chuckles in remembrance, but Baekhyun feels embarrassed. Embarrassed for having acted so childish and especially for having caused so much trouble to the other.

"I'm sorry hyung. For being such a pain in the ass." He mumbles abashed and his cheeks are pink once again. The elder just grins as he empties his cup of coffee in one go and stands up to get a new one out of the can on the kitchen counter.

"It's ok, Baekhyun. I'm your hyung, right? It's kind of my responsibility to take care of you if needed. And to be honest, the most of you guys were angels, really easy to handle and nobody of you guys pucked! Like I'm surprised, when my hyungs bottled me up in my first year I felt sick for days." He giggles as he fills his cup with the black liquid once again and moves back to his spot next to Baekhyun. "How are you feeling by the way?"

"To be honest? Terrible. My head hurts like I have been run over by a train and my belly grumbles." The younger groans and Minseok smirks into his mug. "Is there any trick? Like how are you so alive after all you drank yesterday? If I remember right you drank much more than any of us!"

"Well there are a few things: Firstly, training...", Baekhyun scrowls and the older chuckles as he sets the cup down again and pulls some streaks out of his face, that had fallen into it, "..secondly, not drinking a lot of different drinks, that just upsets your stomach and makes the hangover worse, third, after you drink alcohol make sure to drink a lot of water, at least one litre. The alcohol drains the liquid out of your cells and that's why you have a headache right now. And fourth, drinking less and according to your tolerance."

Baekhyun lets out a whine as he gets kind of scolded by Minseok, lying his head down on the table and his hyung just snickers once more. "Why did nobody invent a cure for this. It's fucking 2181!" He huffs out annoyed and Minseok giggles once more.

"Because of money, Baek. Hangovers are the number one reason why people take pills against headaches. If they invented something like this, they would cut into their own flesh." Minseok sighs and ruffles through the other's hair carefully, who sighs contentedly at the gentle touch. "Capitalism at its finest, baby."

"I wanna diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeee..." Baekhyun whines.

"No, you don't. Wait...", Minseok, according to the stands up once more and returns a few seconds later and Baekhyun can hear him pour liquid into something, "Drink a lot of water, it makes the pain go away faster."

Baekhyun takes his head from the table to look up. He watches the elder pour some water in his glass and he smile about the other's care for him.

"Thanks, hyung."

"Don't mention it." Minseok hums in return, directing his attention back to his mug of coffee and comfortable silence sets in between them.

Baekhyun had noticed that the other's mood had become a lot better, but he still wonders why the other had been sour in the first place, so he decides to take a risk and ask the other.

"Hyung?"

"Yes?

"Why were you in such a bad mood earlier?"

Minseok's face darkens and Baekhyun immediately begins to regret having asked that, then a long sigh leaves the other's mouth as he begins to speak again, his voice sounding a bit grumpy, as he fiddles with his finger nails.

"It had nothing to do with you or the other's, don't worry. I....". The oldest stalls for a second and sighs once again, "Do you remember what I said when we stood in the circle before we went to the kitchen to make a toast?"

Baekhyun frowns, reminiscing the moment thoughtfully. They talked about Minseok's and his outfits and...

He gulps.

"You mean..the part..about..about-"

"About getting laid, yes." Minseok interrupts him, eyes still focused on his finger and there is a short second until the older continues, "Well it didn't work out."

Baekhyun can't help but feel sorry for his hyung.

"I'm sorry hyung, it must have been because you were so busy taking care of all of us. Ah I'm feeling really shitty now."

"That was not it, Baek, don't worry. Actually I had it all set, I had my target and I was working my way up to it, but then the person left me hanging.", Minseok answers with a sigh again, "But I won't let that stop me, next time I'm gonna get it."

Baekhyun nods in agreement. "Yes hyung, there are many fish in the sea!"

The elder chuckles. "That's not what I meant Baek. I'm really interested in that person and the fact that the other one wants to do it in another pace is fine by me. I haven't lost all my hope yet, if you want to say."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Silence falls upon the two of them. Baekhyun thinks about what the other had just said. About dating and how the other didn't elaborate on the gender of the person he talked about. Not that it bothered him. It was normal actually, in general people nowadays don't care about gender and sexuality labels anymore. If you wanna give yourself one, that's fine, do it, but if not, it's fine too. No discrimination on that topic. The thing is, talking with the other about dating brought back his memories of the previous night and the things he experienced there. The arousal from watching other men kiss and...

"Hyung." He calls out softly again and Minseok directs his eyes towards him. "How...how did you find out your sexual preference?"

The elder chuckles and a big smirk appeared on his lips. "You had a moment with Chanyeol there, didn't you?"

Baekhyun feels himself turning red. "Not only that, but....as I watched you and Dae and Jun and Hun, I....I kind of felt things, you know?"

"Don't stress yourself out on that, Baekhyun." Minseok says, placing a hand on the younger's arm, rubbing it reassuringly. "It's all going to fall into place, you don't need to stress yourself about this. What your sexuality is doesn't fucking matter, that's something of the early 2000's. For me, for example, I don't have a preference, I just go with whatever I want and I will never label myself, because that is only going to restrict me. Yes, I like boys. But I also like girls. And I also like people, that are neither or both. You understand what I mean?"

Baekhyun nods slowly and the elder grins fondly.

"Don't let ancient values affect your personal happiness and don't put labels on yourself because you feel pressured to do it by others. Ok?", Baekhyun nods once more and Minseok seems satisfied with the answer, but a sneaky grin slips on his face.

"Now I'm curious though...What did our little baby discover for himself? You don't have to answer if you don't feel comfortable, I'm just curious." The older says and Baekhyun looks in his hyung's eyes and sees pure reassurance and understanding there, which gives him the courage to speak out his thoughts.

"I think...I think I like boys.", he mumbles and Minseok grins.

"I thought so already."

A grumbling in Baekhyun's lower belly interrupts their moment of bonding and he has the sudden urge to go to the toilet again.

"Sorry hyung, I think my stomach has a problem with something I ate or drank. I will be right back." Baekhyun says as he quickly stands up and moves towards the kitchen entrance.

"It's probably the alcohol, that can be quite troublesome the first few times." The older chuckles behind him and Baekhyun rushes to the toilet in the hope, that he will find peace after this.

As he leaves the bathroom again and moves to return to Minseok, he suddenly hears a loud scream from the end of the hallway, which makes him flinch because of his still present hangover.

"ENOUGH! IF I HAVE TO WALK THROUGH THIS STICKY MESS OF A HALLWAY ONCE MORE I'M GONNA THROW A TANTRUM!"

It's Junmyeon, who curses at the floor, a dramatic and angry expression on his face and Baekhyun feels Minseok reappear on his side and the eldest chuckles upon seeing his best friend already throwing a tantrum.

"That's why I cleaned up the kitchen first thing in the morning as soon as I left my room and that's also why I have not left it since." The older chuckles, seemingly uncomfortable upon seeing the mess in the hallway that he apparently ignored the whole time to save his own sanity. At least that's what Baekhyun thinks he did, knowing his hyung's neat nature.

"JUN." Yixing shouts back as he comes out of his own room at that moment, looking a bit annoyed. "IT'S OKAY! We gonna clean up now, ok? No need to scream, ok? I'm gonna wake up the babies and you get some buckets."

"Ok. Chanyeol, Jongdae and Jongin are at the bathroom at the moment, so you don't have to wake them up anymore.", Junmyeon answers, already moving towards the little cabinet where they stored their cleaning stuff.

"I saw a grumpy Kyungsoo earlier so..", Baekhyun throws in and Minseok finishes the sentence, "...which just leaves our little bratty maknae."

Yixing moves towards the youngest room located opposite of the kitchen and barges in. "Sehun! Wake up, time to clean up the mess we did yesterday."

Baekhyun hears the youngest groan, mumbling something like '5 minutes hyung~' and he can see Yixing crawl onto the younger's bed from where he is standing at and according to the sounds, the older is apparently tickling the younger, as Sehun starts to thrash around.

"No Sehunnie now, Junmyeon is seconds away from losing his mind and just because you are an alpha doesn't mean you get special treatments." The older says and continues with torturing the maknae.

The bundle on the bed freezes and a short silence hangs in the air, then Sehun sits up straight from one second to the other, looking at his hyung with big eyes, hair disheveled and no shirt on.

"How do you know that?!" The youngest calls out stunned, pure shock written all over his face.

"You told us in your boozed state yesterday and asked Kyungsoo about his own, you dumbass." Yixing answers. "Which was by the way not a cool move, bro." If it is even possible, Sehun's face disrails even more and he jumps out of bed, running towards Kyungsoo's room just dressed in boxers and barges into it without knocking.

As Baekhyun moves to look inside the owl boy's room to see what the maknae is doing there, he sees Sehun hugging a still grumpy but also confused looking Kyungsoo, showering the elder in pleads of how sorry he is and that he will never do something like this again.

"Well, I guess lesson learned." A new voice behind Baekhyun says and as he turns around he sees Jongin, who looks just as tired as he himself did earlier, munching on one of the pastries Junmyeon bought.

"Can we please get to clean this mess up now?" Junmyeon whines and the roommates that stand in the hallway start to laugh slightly at the sophomore's needy pleads.

"They won't clean themselves, so yeah, let's get going." A familiar deep but unusual raspy voice comes from the bathroom's direction as Chanyeol, followed by Jongdae, just steps out of the room freshly showered, filling the room with a fresh and nice scent. The goofy giant with the big ears also seems scarred from the night before, just like the other freshmen.

"Let's get this over with. I really need more sleep, my head kills me." Jongdae whines in addition and a small smile appears on Baekhyun's face upon seeing them all healthy although tired together.

With that, they get going and they spend their rest of their afternoon cleaning up the rests of their first party, but to be honest, Baekhyun could imagine worse things than doing this with the people he loves to spend his time the most.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"There you are finally!" Baekhyun hears Jongdae shout into his direction, as the other sees the older jogging towards his best friend after he just left class.

It's Monday noon and the two, having courses at the same building, always meet up to go to the cafeteria together, where they normally meet the rest of the bunch to have lunch.

"Sorry...", Baekhyun huffs and leans against his knees, a little out of breath from running to the meeting point of the two, "My professor has exceeded the class time. AGAIN!" He grumbles the last part out, annoyed of the lecturer. Why do they never manage to finish in time?!? He fans some air into his face with his hand as he feels a bit hot from the involuntary physical exercise. He feels sweat gliding down his forehead and he takes in a deep breath to satisfy his body's need for oxygen.

"It's ok, let's go! The others are already waiting for us and I'm hungry!" Jongdae says, as he pulls his poor best friend up and hooks himself to the other's arm as he drags the older towards the exit, wearing his signature pout on his face. "Aren't you too? You haven't eaten anything up until now, haven't you?"

Actually Baekhyun didn't and he is also not hungy, to his own surprise. After yesterday's trouble with his digestive system that tortured him until the dawn of the morning one should think that Baekhyun must be starving, but actually he is not. At the moment he just feels pretty warm from jogging through half of the building. He should do more sport. His stamina is terrible. "Actually I am not, probably still an aftermath from Saturday, I could barely eat yesterday too, remember?"

Jongdae hums understandingly as he hears that, probably reminiscing the situation his friend had just described and the younger strokes Baekhyun's arm softly, as if he tries to comfort him, while dragging him out of the building.

"Ah, it probably will come when you smell the food. That's what makes me hungry at least." The younger singsangs, obviously trying to bright the other's mood with his sunshine self as they quickly make their way over to the glasscovered building in the middle.

As they pass through the cold January air, with it's bright blue sky and the sun shining down on them, Baekhyun could swear it's even colder than it was this morning, making him shiver as the icy air hits his burning cheeks and he feels like he is vaporating with every cold breeze that is brushing against his body. He feels more uncomfortable with every step he takes forward.

_Why is it so cold suddenly?_

Baekhyun is even about to start shivering, despite wearing winter clothes and to be honest that is really confusing to him. Yes, he doesn't like the cold but he isn't that sensitive to temperature normally. He can't wait to get back into the warmth and have all those delicious scents waft into his nose and have a delightful lunch with his roommates, but as they finally reach the building and get inside, his state doesn't get better. More of the opposite actually. It's getting even worse.

Baekhyun suddenly feels like it's 40 degrees inside and he can feel how sweat is starting to build up all over his body. He feels very warm. Like someone put him in a pot of water and set the heat to full power.

_Is this still from running? But that makes no sense! My stamina is bad, but its not THAT BAD._

It gets worse with every passing second and Baekhyun feels the unbearable urge to get rid all of his clothes as fast as possible, rising and getting stronger incessantly.

"Baek, are you ok? You look so sweaty." Jongdae ask worriedly, placing his hand against his best friend's forhead. As Baekhyun tries to look at his best friend's face, he just sees a fuzzy version of the other. His vision havs turned so blurry as if he was drunk once again and he has to stop himself from gasping for air, as he feels so fucking HOT suddenly.

_What is this?! Why do I feel like this out of nowhere?!_

"Baek, talk to me, you are very warm.", JD's voice suddenly sounds dull as if Baekhyun is under water, drowning in the heat and he whimpers as the other touches his hand, sending tingling sensations over his skin like little fires dancing on his flesh beautifully. He wants more. He wants to feel that again. He wants Jongdae to touch him again, more, everywhere.

_AH! ~ Ha..Ha..I want..more...please..What- is going on h-here?!_

"Baek what's wrong with you?!", Jongdae's voice is a far distant whisper in the back of his head as the fire inside him grows stronger with every second and with that, so does the desire to be touched. He feels delirious as the other puts soft, worried, gentle touches on his skin, trying to reach Baekhyun somehow, but it only send waves of heat through his body, rushing down towards his groin, pushing the older deeper into his raving subspace. He feels so sensitive, every slight touch, from his clothes brushing over his skin to Jongdae holding his hand tightly, sending hot shivers down his spine, making him feel needy and..aroused.

_AH~ Hngh..wha...haa...P..Pl..Please someone h-help me-e!!_

His knees suddenly feel wobbly, like jelly and he just catches himself by clinging to Jongdae's shoulder to not loose his balance and fall to the floor face first. The things he feels...it's too much. It's just too much. His skin is so oversensitive, every movement making his state worse as clothes continuously brushes over his skin, sending waves of pain through his body. He just wants to rip off all his clothes, roll himself to a small ball and cry until it is over. He feels the need to gasp for air, feels like drowning and burning in the same moment.

_WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!?!_

He feels a throbbing, pulsing erection beginning to grow in his pants out of nowhere, with no obvious reason and Baekhyun has to control himself with all his power and sanity that is left inside him to not just let out a loud moan, filled with desire and need. He. Is. So. Fucking. Horny! There is no other word for this feeling. He never felt so aroused before, what he experienced Saturday is a kindergarten against this and he just wants to throw himself at the next best person and feel hands wander over his hot, sweaty and needy body. He wants to be touched, he wants to be held and cared for and he wants to be find release, no matter how. He just wants this to stop! He just wants this to be over! He just wants this heat..

...

...

...

Heat

...

...

...

As if someone flipped a switch in Baekhyun's head it all comes crushing down on him, like an avalanche flooding a valley.

...

The sudden raging hormones he experienced throughout the whole party game.

...

The problems with the digestive system yesterday and that he is not hungry today.

...

That he is feeling hot right now, needy, dizzy, weak and has a fucking boner in the middle of the day in the middle of the university campus without a fucking reason..

...

...

He...

...

He is going into his first heat.

...

...

...

_Oh fuck_

...

_I need to get home, as quick and as fast as possible._

That is all his fuzzy, drunk on hormones and arousal brain is able to think right now.

He needs to go home now, before any alpha catches a hint of his situation. This could have devastating consequences.

Baekhyun forces himself to step away from Jongdae, simply mumbling something about having forgotten important stuff at home that he needs to get before afternoon classes starts, ignoring the Jongdae's worried and confused calls as he quickly makes his way towards the exit with wobbly knees and soft whimpers as the clothes keep brushing over his sensitive skin without mercy.

It gets worse and worse with every passing minute as he wobbles over the campus towards the exit that leads to the dorm area as fast as it is possible in his state, the cold air feeling like needles on his steaming skin and as he gets more and more aware of the situation he is just starting to face right now, he nearly starts crying from feeling so helpless and afraid.

Why? Why does all this shit have to crash down onto him? What did he do wrong to be punished like this?

Whimpering softly as he walks the path towards his home, avoiding the few passing students like the plague, he throws one silent, desperate prayer towards the universe, begging as if his life dependent on it. And in some way, it probably does.

_Please, just let me reach home safely, before the actual first wave comes crashing in._   
  



	11. Revelations

Dorm Z, Apartment 10, University of Seoul, January 22th, 2181  
  
  


When Baekhyun stumbles out of the elevator on the 3rd floor in dorm building Z ten minutes later, he feels grateful.

Grateful that he reached home without anything happening to him. He should be thankful that the heat came at such a time and in such a place, where he quickly could pull himself out of the affair. But to be honest all he wants to do right now is curse at this bullshit.

Whimpering, he pulls the keys out of his back pocket to open the door to the apartment, hands quivering, sweat having build itself all over his body and the unignorable heat inside him just worsening his aroused and flustered state.

After he opens the door, he is barely able to close it, hastily kicking his shoes off as he wobbles towards his room, everything around him is blurry and he is panting and whining in pain with every step. He just wants to roll himself into a ball and cry. Like seriously, his hormones are freaking out right now and if a drug trip mixed with alcohol feels anything like this he seriously wonders why other people put themselves through something like this on purpose.

As he stumbles into his room, throwing his satchel into one of the corners, he isn't even able to close the door, because all that is going through his head right now is getting rid of his tight ass jeans and his coat, because he is literally burning inside and he needs to cool off. Honestly he has no idea what he should do now, how he should handle this situation, he just hopes it will resolve itself eventually.

Slipping out of said clothes, which is kind of hard when you can't even manage to stand on your own two feet properly, he instantly feels cold, or more colder, air hit his hot body and he sighs upon feeling the prickling tingle dance across his skin like small fire. It doesn't help his heat but it sure as hell feels good nevertheless.

He knows this is only the beginning though. In the booklet, that he got back at the test center in Bucheon stood something about that it takes about half an hour after the first heat signs show up to actually go into the first major heat wave, which is the strongest one. The first heat of an omega is also the strongest one overall an omega will probably ever experience because the stuck up hormones of 20 years get to release themselves all at once. He also read something about omegas building a nest, even though he can't quite imagine what that means. According to the time though, his first heat wave should crash in about five minutes and boy is he not anticipating it.

Thinking in his delirious mind that his bed is probably the best place to wait it out, he crawls over to his bed and whines with every step as the material of his boxershort is rubbing against his throbbing erection. As he lands on it, he rolls himself into bun, just like a cinnamon roll, grabbing his pillow and pulling it to his stomach while resting his head into it, the blanket lying in a circle around him, covering his back and enclosing his frame like a cocoon that is wrapped around a growing butterfly.

He is shaking. He didn't even noticed it before as he only cared about getting home as quick as possible, but now as he is lying on the bed, just feeling the hot feeling pulsing through his body, making him pant and whine in agony as he gets more delirious and horny with every passing second he is basically vibrating from anticipation and tension.

Just as he thinks it can't get any worse anymore, he suddenly feels a enormous wave of sudden pain and arousal rushing though his body, resulting him in snapping back his head in a mixture of hurt and pleasure as he lets out a deep, throaty moan, his erection beginning to twitch in his loose boxers and he feels something wet running down his back side between his cheeks. He is getting self lubricant.

That's it. The first heat wave.

Just as the first shockwave ebbs out, a next one, even stronger one rushes through his body, making Baekhyun nearly howl in despair as he feels so much that he is about to loose his mind, feeling like he is about to break down from too much going on inside him. He is sweating, shaking, his bangs are clinging against his forehead, his heart is racing, his breath comes out quivering and his soft, tortured whines sound raspy as he begins to cry, tears rolling down his face as it is just too much of a emotional rollercoaster to handle, all thrown together into one hot sticky, blurry mess.

He wants to be touched so badly right now. He wants to get rid of this sexual friction, he wants to think clear again, wants to stop feeling so god damn horny and he wants to get rid of that pulsing erection he is still popping in his pants and had become too painful to ignore at this point.

His right hand slides down into his lap and he moans out loudly, deliciously enjoying the short touch as his hand brushes over his aroused member though fabric.

He wants more of that. More of that kind of touch. Even that short contact resulted his skin in going haywire and sending sparkling waves over it.

More.

He wants more of it.

He NEEDS more of it.

He carefully lets his finger tips glide over his covered member and he immediately howls out, nearly sounding feverish as he gasps for air and he falls deeper into this deep, dark, sinful cave of horniness and need, loosing his mind more and more with every soft, careful brush. It feels so fucking GOOD, fucking shit!

It's not enough though. Baekhyun knows he wants more, he knows he wants to loose himself into this feeling, wants to get ravished by it until he can't even remember his own fucking name. It's not even a thing of wanting it anymore. He physically and mentally needs it. He needs release. He needs to feel pleased, he needs to feel satisfaction, he needs a fucking break from this growing desire otherwise he will loose his mind at some point.

He carefully slides his hand into his boxers and shivers slightly as his fingers brush over the with precum dripping head of his twitching cock. It feels warm and it pulses softly in his hand as he carefully wraps his nibble fingers around his shaft, anticipating and enjoying the tingling shockwaves that the touch sends through his body, leaving him breathless and craving for more. More touches, more friction, more pleasure.

Baekhyun carefully begins stroking his stiff manhood and cries out as he feels his heart stop for a second, gasping for air hungrily as he feels the sensation that is spreading through his body, leaving him breathless and quivering in pleasure so strong that he wants to scream his lungs out.

_HOLY FUCK_

Tears continue streaming down his face, which is contorted in pain and everything is a sticky, wet mess, as liquid is continuously running down his backside, soaking his boxers merciless, sweat rolling down his skin, making him feel like he just took a bath and lust drops getting spread all over his erection as Baekhyun continues to stroke it, occasionally gliding his thumb over the sensitive in precum soaked tip.

It feels so fucking good he is about to loose his fucking mind.

Baekhyun pants with every strong stroke he is giving himself, his voice rattling, making him sound like a bitch in heat. Oh well, to be fair, that's kind of what he is at the moment. Needy, filthy and completely surrendering himself to the lust he is experiencing and a knot starts to build itself in his lower belly.

Baekhyun loves it. He fucking loves the waves of pleasure that he is sending through his body as he hunts to please the need inside him. He feels like he is getting addicted to this twisted, delicious, filthy feeling as he robbs himself of his pureness, tainting it with husky moans and anticipating shivers of his body. His brain is going haywire as he looses his sanity piece by piece, little fires dancing all of his skin and he cries out a deep, shaky plead towards higher forces he does not believe in about to completely loose himself in these overwhelming sensations.

Memories of Saturday begin flashing through his brain, which is clouded with arousal, making him feel delirious. He feels like suffocating, moaning loudly as he remembers Jongdae pressing his soft lips against Minseok's plump ones, softly brushing over each other, exchanging little threads of spit and Baekhyun begins stroking himself a bit faster, resulting him to shake in ecstacy.

Pictures of Sehun breathing hot air with that delicious rumble of his throat against Junmyeon's ear, who whines and whimpers in Sehun's tight, dominant grip, flushing red as he tries to escape the maknae's wicked teases that send shivers down the older's body run through Baekhyun's fuzzy brain and he throws his head back as he curses under his breath, another wave of heat running through his body, which is beginning to tense under the constant arousal as he pleasures himself vigiously.

What gives him the rest though, resulting his brain to loose every last bit of consciousness as he screams in reminiscence of his feelings in that moment, is the memory of Chanyeol's soft, plump lips pressing against his neck, sucking in his skin into his hot cavern, those teeth scratching over his white, delicate skin, like the other had longed to mark him. The arousal he had felt in that moment had been so strong, had awoke something so deep inside him that he nearly had lost his shit as he had felt deeper and deeper into that dark subspace of need and upon remembering that vibration of the husky groan that had escaped Chanyeol's throat in his own arousal, Baekhyun feels goosebump all over his skin and he bites into the pillow in front of him, screaming like a maniac, voice not more than a feverish howl.

Absentmindedly he lets his left hand trace over the still sensitive area where Chanyeol's beautiful flower of a hickey still adores his skin, sending shivers down his spine, amplifying the tightening feeling in his abdomen, which grows stronger and stronger with every passing moment as he strokes his dick faster and faster, chasing after something that is hovering in his unconsciousness, calling him non stop and he whines pleadingly.

He feels so hot. So much...pleasure. Just...so...fucking...much! He cries out incohesive enchantments as he looses himself more and more, feeling like he ascends into infinity.

It gets unbearable. It's too much. He..He just can't..

Baekhyun just can't hold it together anymore. He feels himself rushing towards something uncontrollably, the knot in his stomach tightening to an undescribable extend as he finally explodes under the pressure, lust and pleasure, coming violantly and he screams, voice so hoarse that it is just a shriek, everything crashing down on him as if he gets ripped into 1000 pieces and set together again in one go.

His mind is blank. Everything is white and Baekhyun feels like he flying or floating through clouds. His body is shaking and he is panting, air coming out of his lungs with a rastling sound as he lets his orgasm wash over him, like the ocean washes over the shore, his hands slowly riding out the waves as he carefully strokes his softening dick. He sees stars dancing over his closed eye lids as he slowly comes down from his high, his from horniness and pain fried brain throbbing in his head and he takes in a deep shaky breath. His pants and right hand are sticky from his sweat, cum and the lubricant of his heat, as they all mix and begin to run down his thighs slowly. He feels tainted by it, but not in a bad way. He kind of finds beauty in it. As he thinks about it, which is not quite easy with a brain, that is intoxicated by hormones and basically out of office, his entire body feels sticky from the sweat and tears that are just starting to dry now and somehow Baekhyun enjoys this filthy mess, chuckling weakly while still panting softly.

That has been the most intense experience of his life so far.

The hot feeling of his heat is still there but it's much duller now, bearable and he lets out a satisfied hum, ready to just doze off into a nap as he feels exhausted and tired from all the emotional and physical stress when he suddenly hears something. And the sound lets the blood in Baekhyun's veins freeze, making him turn stiff like a popsicle.

It's a growl.

A deep husky growl.

If Baekhyun hadn't been in heat, too delirious and tortured to notice anything about his surroundings, he probably or most certainly would have captured the calls of his name that had been hovering through the apartment just a minute earlier. He would have heard those fast, heavy steps that had rushed towards his room as he had cried out in agony and ecstacy. If he hadn't been captured in his subspace so deeply, he probably would have noticed that he had been watched for the last 30 seconds.

His eyes snap open, his vision incredibly blurry and everything is spinning in front of him as a result of his fatigue and from still coming down from his orgasm, but it is sharp enough to make out the tall figure that is standing in the door frame.

That tall figure that has grown so familiar to him in the past weeks and he whimpers softly, feeling a hot wave rushing through his body.

Chanyeol, who looks like a deer caught in headlights, mouth wide open in shock and disbelief, stares at Baekhyun who is lying on the bed, surrounded by his pillow and and blanket, still shaking from his heat.

And the low growling sound that Baekhyun had heard earlier...comes from said giant, who is eyeing him with something that Baekhyun had seen before.

It makes Baekhyun's heart scream out loudly in panic and he can't stop himself from letting out a small scared whimper as he feels the other's burning gaze on him.

Chanyeol's eyes, which are normally twinkling with fondness and a bit of mischief, are pitch black right now like a starless night, his pupils so big that there is nothing left of those tender coffee coloured eyes that make him look like an oversized cute puppy.

There are a multiple emotions hovering in them, shock, disbelief, realisation, arousal but it's only one, that is stricking out to Baekhyun so violently that awakes the wish inside him to run away if he weren't too weak to even move a single finger. In cruel addition to that, the giant's eyes basically tie him down onto the bed where he is lying, making the smaller unconsciously shake in heat and fear, feeling like he is going to choke on the tension and the emotion that is hanging in the air and the taller's gaze.

There in Chanyeol's eyes....

is hunger.

And it's directed at the helpless whimpering Baekhyun.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As soon as Jongdae had told all of them about Baekhyun's strange behaviour after he had been asked about his best friend's absence by Jongin in the cafeteria, Chanyeol had decided to look after the other. He had stood up from the table immediately and had left his roommates in a hurry, because he knew, that something was off. The reason for that was, that the explanation Baekhyun had given Jongdae had made no sense. The smaller has no classes on Monday afternoon. So there would be no reason for the smaller to go back home to catch something. Something is wrong. He just knows it.

As he rushes back towards the dorm area, cold wind hitting his face, he asks himself why he is actually doing this. Baekhyun has no obligation to tell them about anything he is doing and if he chooses to lie it is his thing, so why is Chanyeol actually bothered about it?

Well firstly Baekhyun lying was something that didn't fit right. The other was a really honest person, so that was the first thing that kind of was off for him. Secondly, he likes Baekhyun. The other is a good friend to him and Chanyeol really enjoys spending time with the smaller, so he wants to make sure the other is ok. Baekhyun always manages to brighten his day and besides that, he also kind of feels like he owes the older one for checking up on the tallest, when he had been...

Chanyeol shivers. No, he does not want to think about that day again, vigiously shaking his head to get rid of the memories that threat to come in again as reaches their apartment building, getting into the elevator in building Z and leaving the cold January air behind him. This is not about him and his problems. It is about Baekhyun.

Pressing the button to the 3rd floor, he can't help but feel nervous somehow, making him shift his weight from one foot to the other. Something in his gut just tells him that the smaller one might need help.

Chanyeol has no idea where this feeling is coming from, he just knows it's there and that he has to follow it. Chuckling, he basically scolds himself for this unlogic behaviour. He had always been a person that tends to follow his heart and gut more than his brain, which had caused him to get into trouble once in a while but in general he can arrange with it quite well. And sometimes, it had been saving him from situations that he was glad he didn't ended up in.

Still deep in his thoughts, he leaves the elevator as it halts, walking to their apartment door, opening it with a swift motion and entering it directly afterwards, already slipping out of his shoes as he gives the door a little push to close again.

"Baek, are you—." He starts but stops immediately as a strange, sweet scent enters his nose, making him freeze on the spot as the door behind him falls shut, all of the hairs on his body standing up.

_What is this?!_

As the strange scent lingers in his nose, he can't help but notice how he suddenly feels a strange warm feeling entering him, making him feel cozy like a fireplace in an old countryside house. Chanyeol never had smelled something like this before, something so engaging and alluring. It kind of reminds him of something. _This scent...it smells like...strawberries..and honey? Yeah, kind of._

Now that he is frozen on the spot, preventing him from making any noises, the scent is not the only thing that he perceives. Soft groans, no, more like whines, desperate and begging, but strangely muffed enter his mind and Chanyeol frowns in confusion.

_What is going on here?!_

He is pretty sure that the rest of the others are still at lunch and a quick look at the shoes in the corner tell him indeed that Baekhyun is the only other person present in the apartment at the moment besides him. So the noises have to be coming from him. The strawberry and honey scent still wafts in his nose and he slowly feels like floating on clouds, waves of heat rushing through his body and he sighs in frustration, as he feels the sudden need to get rid of his suddenly very warm clothes. Another whimper rips the giant out of his thoughts.

"Baekhyun? Are you here?" Chanyeol says with a raspy voice, kind of worried and he gulps down a lump that had build itself in his throat unknowingly, making him clear his throat hurriedly. But instead of the hoped answer he just receives more whines that get louder, faster, almost pleading and they also sound more like moans now.

Chanyeol feels a especially strong wave of heat rush through his body at that, his ears suddenly feeling hot and he grunts. At this point his mind is so clouded by the sweet scent that is luring in their flat that it slowly but steady gets hard to hold down the rising feelings that lingers in the corners of his consciousness. These moans they sound...so...pained but also...needy and the thought sparks a glimpse of arousal in Chanyeol's body, which makes him feel uncomfortable.

The noises come, as he is able to observe, apparently from Baekhyuns room and from where he is standing he can see that Baekhyun's door is standing wide open, almost as if it is inviting him to go in. He once again wonders what exactly is happening here, frowning in confusion as he slowly makes his way towards the smaller's room, hyper aware and sensitive of his surroundings.

"Baekhyun, are you alri—.", Chanyeol starts once again, confusion hanging in his voice, when he suddenly hears a shrill, high scream coming from the smaller's room, so loud that it lets the taller jump in scare. The piercing sound is the first noise that is able to cut through the sweet clouds in his mind, which had made him delirious and kind of slow, unable to think straight as if somebody had replaced the fluids in his brain with syrup and it makes fear spark in the taller's heart. The sound is so full of pain and pleads that he can't even think twice before sprinting to Baekhyun's room, panic flooding his whole organism upon expecting the worst.

_What if somebody had overpowered Baekhyun again? What if he is injured or in pain?!_

He is already about to burst into the room, ready to fight whatever he finds in there, but he stops immediatly as soon as his eyes fall into the room, freezing as he is about to cross the threshold like he had just hit a wall head first. And to be honest he kind of feels like he did.

Chanyeol had imagined a lot of scenarios. Hell even blood, a murder, whatever. But not this. Nothing could have prepared him for what he sees as his eyes fall into the room. Nothing could have prepared him for the hot, almost tropical air that hits him, the luring smell of strawberries and honey ten times more dominant than before, making him gasp for air like he is just had been thrown into vacuum. And certainly nothing ever could had prepared him for the things that break loose inside him as all of the previous things crush down on him.

Chanyeol feels like falling into an endless abyss as the feelings that have lured in the edges of his consciousness finally break loose, devouring him like a midnight snack.

He just stands there. Eyes basically popping out of his sockets, his mouth wide open in shock as he watches the scene that displays itself before him, unable to move a single finger as the fog in his head getting denser, clouding his sanity more and more.

There. On the bed. Lies Baekhyun.

He is embedded in a nest of blankets and pillows and he is shaking. Baekhyun is visibly shaking, his whole body trembling under great tension and sweat is glittering everywhere on his flawless alabaster skin, making his shirt and bangs cling to it. His face is twisted in pain and...pleasure as he pants, soft cries escaping his dry, chapped lips, eyes shut tight, his breathing rastling and uneven as he had just ran a marathon.

The taller can't help but find the other beautiful as he lets his eyes wander of the smaller's frame, unable to blink for just a second as he takes in every small detail of the other. He looks like a painting, flawless, ethernal...desirable. His eyes fall on Baekyhun's hands, the right one is tracing the side of his neck, caressing something carefully and the other one...

Chanyeol gulps in disbelief as he follows the other arm down to Baekhyun's lower half and he just realises now that Baekhyun is only wearing underwear, that only covers the smaller's wide hips and round ass loosely. Normally the taller would have turned red and just looked away before he starts thirsting over other people's body parts, but this time it's not the body parts that capture his attention. It is the piece of clothing that is supposed to cover it and is soaking wet, covered in something.

And Chanyeol could swear, from where he is standing that this something is also starting to run down Baekhyun's milky plump thighs, glistering auspicious in the noon sunlight.

He gulps nervously, mind running and if even possible he feels even hotter now everywhere over his body, the growing urges beginning to take over his mind as he tries to processes on what he had just walked in.

_Did..._

_Did Baekhyun just..._

It gets harder and harder to form decent sentences as the sweet scent clouds Chanyeol's mind more and more with every passing second. He doesn't know if it's the sight of Baekhyun lying there so...he can't even find words to describe it..or if it's...fuck...

Heat waves rush through his body continuously and he feels arousal rise within him, making him unconsciously lick is upper lip. The desire to touch the other grows stronger with every passing second and he never had felt something like this before. Or...oh well he kind of had felt something similar to this, on Saturday when he...

When he had given Baekhyun a hickey right above the other's choker.

Chanyeol's eyes flicker up to the other's slim neck upon remembering it and he can see his mark blooming in purple and blue from where he is standing, Baekhyun's finger carelessly brushing over it. Something about this makes the feelings in him even more worse, sending his system into haywire, left to feel uneasy, bothered and...horny.

He pants softly, the scent that is coming from Baekhyun makes him feel dizzy like if he had just gulped down two glasses of high proof drinks and everything around him begins to become blurry. The hot waves keep rushing south towards his groin, making something going harder in his pants and he hisses silently from the friction, blinking rapidly in an attempt to get rid of the rising desires that dominate his brain at this point.

He can't rips his eyes from the smaller who is still lying on the bed, shaking, quivering and Chanyeol...Chanyeol just wants to jump on the smaller, touch him, press him down into the sheets and...

He can't think straight. He never had felt something like this in his entire life, never felt so exposed to his own desires that he can't seem to control them, he never felt so much hunger for something and he tries all in his might to cling to the few strings of logical human senses that seem to slip away through his fingers the harder he tries to hold onto them.

He wants to ravish the other, claim him, mark him..it is like somebody has awoken an animal inside him which is only driven by his instincts. Chanyeol is so close to just doing it, his mind so occupied by these thoughts that he doesn't even realise that a deep, husky growl leaves his throat. But apparently, his prey does.

Baekhyun's eyes snap wide open and the look on the smaller's face is fuzzy, delirious as if he is not really here in this room right now. He looks like he is far far away in another dimension of his subspace, only registering slowly what is happening around him. The smaller has his eyes fixed on his friend in front of him, who stares back and Baekhyun is staring directly into the giant's soul, making the world seemingly freeze for a moment.

Chanyeol stares into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes and nearly completely looses himself in them, in those dark, innocent glistering eyes, feeling desire nearly eating him alive and he nearly gives up the last piece of his sanity if there wasn't that expression that finally manages to snaps him back to reality.

Panic.

There, in those fond, warm eyes lies panic and fear.

As if someone had hit Chanyeol with a bat in the face, he realises what he was literally seconds away from doing. He feels cold sweat break out all over his body and he tenses up immediatly, falling into panic himself and he again follows his instinct as he grabs the door handle and slams the other's door so hard that it nearly falls out of the hinge, interrupting the direct contact between them.

Sliding down the door, Chanyeol runs his hand through his hair, panting heavily and trembling as his mind becomes clearer, the clouds induced by the addicting scent thinning out quickly as the smell had become much weaker, making him finally think straight again.

_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?_

_WHAT.._

He gasps for air, the erection still throbbing in his pants, hairs standing up all over his skin and he shivers violently in an attempt to get rid of the tension in his body.

He had been seconds away to jump at one of his best friends to..to....

_HOW IN THE HELL COULD THAT HAPPEN?!_

He wants to scream. Cry. Everything around him is spinning like he had thrown himself into a tornado.

He slaps his face hard with his own hand in an attempt to get rid of the panic that threatens his system to go into overdrive, what would making think straight even more impossible. It's stings, making him scrunch his face in pain but it shows its effect basically instantly as he gets clearer.

_Think Chanyeol, think..._

"Yeol...", he hears a soft, unsteady, shaky voice from the other side, followed by uneven, tumbling steps towards the door. The words nearly scare the giant, at is the first time he heard the other talk since he had entered the flat, but he can also registrate the sweet, heavy scent of strawberries and honey getting stronger again, threatening to cloud his consciousness again, sending heat waves of arousal once again through his body.

He tenses, letting out a shaky breath, internally fighting with himself over the control of his organism.

_What is this?! Why is it coming back, what is..._

He stops when he realises something, which would have dawned on him much earlier probably if he had not been so distracted.

The scent.

That sweet, addictive scent, that is making his system go into autopilot, only following this strong, almost animalistic desire in his body that becomes stronger....

When Baekhyun approaches him...

Chanyeol's inner alpha shivers in anticipation in the smaller approaching him and its then when he realises it.

A light, no, an entire lightbulb store is lightening up in his brain Chanyeol wants to facepalm himself. How can he be so fucking dumb?!

The scent becomes more dominant with every uncoordinated step the other is apparently taking towards the door and Chanyeol howls out warningly, clinging desperately to his sanity as he feels hot waves rush through his body merciless.

"Baek...", he presses out through gritted teeth as he hears the other far too close to the door and his voice is not more than a deep, husky whisper, "..whatever you do, don't open the door."

Silence answers him from the other side and he hears small soft whimpers somewhere close to the door.

"Why?" The other answers after a short break and voice raspy and shaky, confusion hanging in there and it Chanyeol feels a soft pluck at his heart upon hearing the others voice.

Chanyeol shuts his eyes tight as he tries to push away the dense, alluring fog that does everything in its might to cloud his logical human side while letting out a deep quivering breath. He knows that what he is about to say is not easy. Especially for the other. It could change everything.

The taller is still shaking and he feels fear take a hold on his heart as he answers the smaller's question nervously, praying to whatever is there that it won't ruin things between them. He doesn't want to loose Baekhyun.

"Because...I..I can smell you, Baekhyun." He says breathless, head leaning against the door as he gulps. "I'm an alpha. And if you open that door...", He is letting out a deep shaking breath as he can't find the strength to continue this sentence but it is not necessary anyways.

It's out, he said it. He shuts his eyes tightly, head spinning from all the hormones that keep rushing through his body and he feels kind of anxious as he anticipates the other's reply.

"Oh." Is everything Baekhyun answers from the other side of the door, voice still quivering from his heat.

This small word is enough to whip away every piece of doubt that is left in Chanyeol's brain and the weight of his realisation finally collapses onto the taller and he feels like he is suffocating.

Baekhyun..

One of his best friends...

Is an omega.

And he...

Chanyeol gulps.

_This can't be true._

He is completely out of it, his foggy brain too slow to process this new information accordingly.

"Baek...you...you are an omega..." He mumbles brainless, half in shock, half in disbelief about this whole situation.

_This can't be true._

He just had catched Baekhyun first hand, while he..he..

"Oh really? Didn't knew about that." A breathless chuckle comes from the other side once again, sarcasm dripping from every word while the breathing is still elaborated.

Chanyeol gulps upon hearing that, but he wasn't done. "...and you are in heat." He concludes his previous sentence, knowing the sincerity of the situation, voice shaking as another chuckle answers him.

"Again, tell me something new." Baekhyun replies bitterly, voice not more than a whisper.

Chanyeol feels anger rise inside him upon hearing the other's response. How could Baekhyun deal with this incredibly serious topic so fucking unresponsible? Had he already forgotten about Sehun again? And the incident at the supermarket? He growls darkly which earns him a disapproving yelp from the other side. This makes him snaps.

"Do you know how fucking careless you have been, you dumbass?!" He barks. "What if an alpha had crossed you on your way home or Sehun had come home instead of me." Chanyeol feels himself trembling as he lets go off the anger and frustration he didn't knew had build up inside him. "Your door was open Baek! You didn't even realise that I came in! What if Sehun couldn't have controlled himself, what if.." He stops, breathing uneven, a shiver running down his spine as he remembers the fear and panic in the smaller's eyes the moment he had seen him in the doorframe, "...what if I had lost it." He whispers out hoarsely, disgust and guilt rushing over him as he thinks about how close he had been to jumping the other.

There is a short silence and everything that could be heard was his own rastling breath and fast heartbeat.

"But you didn't." Baekhyun replies softly, guilt swinging in his tone.

This answer is only able to calm down Chanyeol slightly, but the smaller's reply is followed by a pained whimper, which is able to cut out the giant of his spiral of self disgust entirely, making him return all his attention to the one on the other side of the door.

"Fuck...", The smaller whispers, breathing raspy, shaky and it is followed by a thumbing sound as something drops to the floor. Chanyeol feels cold sweat break out all over his skin as fear grabs a hold of his heart once again.

"Baekhyun, are you alright?" Chanyeol asks worried, his anger and frustration forgotten in an instant as a heart ripping whine answers him, making taller freeze in his spot.

"I-ah...I-SHIT..ah-hng- I think- ha~..my..m-my..second..wa-aave-AH SHIT." Baekhyun stutters back, panting heavily. "FUCK CHAN-ah~-YEOL..PLEASE-E—help-ah~me."

The pleading, nearly crying tone in Baekhyun's voice makes Chanyeol's heart nearly burst in pain upon hearing his friend suffer and he once again feels the animalic drive inside him acting up. He never had felt so helpless before.

"Baek..I ..we will find something." He says desperately, having no idea what to do actually. "Hold on-." He presses his fingers against his temples as he intensely thinks about a possibility to help the other, while being forced to listen to the helpless sobs from the smaller through the door.

"Ch-Chanyeol...AH~." The last moan is especially hoarse and breathless, sending a hot wave through Chanyeol's body. "P-Please...he-help me-e."

Baekhyun's voice is nothing more than a soft whisper and Chanyeol has to do everything in his might to push down his instincts that want him to rip open the door and fuck every last sense out of Baekhyun until he is nothing but a quivering, obeying, needy mess, begging for the taller's knot, because that is what alphas are driven to do when they see an omega in heat, the desire to reproduce becoming so strong that it's incredibly hard to resist, with or without the omegas consent. And that is the thing. Chanyeol does not want to follow these instincts. Because of Baekhyun and himself. He doesn't want either of them doing something that they actually don't want to do, just because their drives are messing with their brains. Especially if the smaller can't even defend himself.

_I don't want that. I don't want to hurt him. I don't want to risk ruining our friendship. I don't want it this way..Wait what, keep your head straight, you dumbass. These shitty alpha hormones. C'mon Chanyeol think, THINK!_

As much as he would love to ease Baekhyun's pain instantly without going all the way, which would be the only possiblity right now with the strong mating scent basically screaming for Chanyeol, he first has to make sure that the others and especially Sehun don't catch a hint of what Baekhyun is going through at the moment. Everything else would danger the smaller's safety.

_Wait...the mating scent...._

An idea crosses his mind and his face that has been scrunched in thoughts lights up.

"Baekhyun..do you have the covering pheromones?" Chanyeol asks the smaller, determination swinging in his voice upon remembering one of the main items a omega should possess.

"N-no..." Is all the other is able to answer between shaky moans and Chanyeol's frowns once again, actually surprised of the other's answer.

_Can Baek become anymore careless?!_

"What? Why?!" He asks exasperately, but all he gets as an answer is a deep, throaty howl of pleasure and pain, which makes Chanyeol wince and drop the lecturing that he was about to rain over the other for being so unresponsible of his own body and safety.

The time is not with them and not only for Baekhyun and him. Chanyeol knows this.

"How do I get some then?" He asks hastily, worry swinging in his voice as the breathing from the other side of the door gets more hoarse and uneven with every passing second.

He gets no answer for a few seconds, only dry, quivering yelps. He is about to ask once more, when the other answers.

"Beverage a-automate..." Baekhyun presses out between two moans, sounding desperate and needy and Chanyeol has to use once again everything in him to not just rip open that damn door and give Baekhyun's body what it is begging for, because he knows it's probably not what Baekhyun wants. "...9–6...ah-9.." Another howling cry leaves the smaller's lips and he pants hastily, making Chanyeol's heart feel heavier.

"Ok." The taller answers, swallowing down his concern for his friend's state as he gets on his feet, feeling wobbly on his feet, resulting him to nearly fall over again. He takes a deep breath to calm himself down, his brain already busy with making a battle plan for decontaminating their flat of the dripping heat scent, organising a pheromone spray and coming up with ideas how to ease Baekhyun's pains as he turn to the door one last time.

"Baek..." He mumbles softly and the strawberry and honey scent wafts deliciously in his nose, attempting to seduce him to just give into his own desire and the calls of Baekhyun. It feels like it is trying to convince the taller that the smaller wants it and he knows that if there wasn't this door in between them, there would be probably nothing that could stop him. It is already nearly unbearable right now and he doesn't want to imagine how much stronger his urges would be if he could hear, smell AND see Baekhyun quiver and shake in lust and pain.

But to both of their luck there is a door. And Chanyeol didn't work so hard to push down his instincts to lose to them after resisting for so long. He cares far too much for Baekhyun to use him like that.

A whine answers him, ripping him out of the cloud again, implicating for him to continue and so Chanyeol does.

"I will go now, getting the pheromones, when I'm back we search for a solution to ease this torture for you when I'm not in the risk to jump you because of your mating pheromones, ok? We will do it together, ok?" Chanyeol tries to lie as much comfort and support in his voice at it is possible and he swears he can hear an understanding whimper from the other side and a small smile steals itself on his lips, his heart feeling a lot lighter. "In the mean time..take care...of the problem and if you can move, open the window. I will be back as fast as possible."

Baekhyun mumbles something between his breathless pants, apparently to reassure the other that he understood and Chanyeol then moves to make his way into his room to quickly place down his things and open the window wide, leaving and securing the door open as he quickly makes his way to the kitchen, repeating the earlier procedure again. With that he is creating a draft that blows through the flat, washing the sweet, dripping scent away with a fresh cold January breeze and Chanyeol can already feels like he is able to breath easier and think clearer again.

 _This should keep people from noticing anything if someone comes home unexpectedly, especially Sehun._ Chanyeol thinks to himself, a bit proud and satisfied of his deescalation measurements as he is making his way to the entrance, hand already on the door handle. He is about to open the door as a loud piercing cry of pain and pleasure cuts through the rooms, making Chanyeol feel a bang to his heart. He can't help but suffer too as he hears the torture in his friends voice and he shivers in compassion, scrunching his face in pain. He can't imagine how the other feels right now, but he is determined to help, whatever it will cost.

Opening and shutting the door quickly behind him, Chanyeol leaves the apartment in a hurry, having just one goal in mind as he doesn't even wait for the elevator but takes the stairs instead.

As he makes his way down to the beverage automate which he remembers is in the basement of their dorm building, basically flying down the stairs in high speed, he is driven by one single wish that refuses to leave his mind, not as if he had tried to get rid of it anyways.

The wish is to ease Baekhyun's pain and Chanyeol would literally do everything that the smaller wants to achieve this. Everything to help his friend, to make him feel save and comfortable, to give a piece back of what the other offered him when he had laid on that cold ground, ready to die a few days ago.

Everything.  
  



	12. Clarifying a Few Things

Dorm Z, Apartment 10, University of Seoul, January 22th, 2181  
  
  


Baekhyun just comes down from the high of his second orgasm in the timespan of half an hour, breathing heavily as he hears the apartment door open again.

Even though it just has been his second heat wave he feels exhausted already, sweat running down his body everywhere, hair and clothes clinging to it, his breath uneven and boxers wet from cum and lubrication. And the fact that he will have to go through a lot more of those doesn't help at all. He still feels the heat and pain, even though it's dull at the moment.

He knows he had felt differently about this the first time around but now after the second wave he feels so dirty and gross about all of this that he would love to just get rid of all his clothes, take a shower and replace them with new ones but he isn't even able to stand up on his feet right now to open the fucking window like Chanyeol had asked him.

Speaking of Chanyeol..

It had been a shock to him, when the other had revealed his class to him with nothing more than a whisper, sounding so unsure and anxious while he did as if Baekhyun would push him away for something like that.

Baekhyun would never.

To be honest he had been scared when the other had stood there in the door frame, staring at him like he was a snack, but mostly because it had triggered a memory where this expression had occurred and he had felt himself falling into the same panic as before just by that, independent of the person that was actually standing before him.

Chanyeol's irises had been huge, like the full moon but as dark as the pitch black night sky during new moon and they had been dazed by something that had came from deep inside the taller's unconsciousness. Baekhyun had known when he had looked at the other that he had no fucking idea why and what was happening to him and his whole expression had mostly been one of confusion and forsakenness.

He probably would have lost himself in those hungry eyes of the taller, that where kind of undressing him if the other hadn't slammed the door shut with so much force, that the smaller had heared ringing in his ears for a few seconds, shortly forgetting the state he had been in. 

It had ripped the smaller out of his dazed state and had brought him back to reality. He had tried to follow the other, which was not quite successful as the situation was followed by a revealing short exchange and Baekhyun going into heat wave number two.

Baekhyun is glad that Chanyeol had offered himself to help organise the pheromone spray. It is true that he didn't wasted a single thought on it since the heat started until the taller had brought it up, but that's because he is barely able to get a single clear thought when he isn't coming down from a high right now.

He knows it is a dangerous move to give an alpha the information where to access the sprays, because it basically exposes a safety net for omegas, but it isn't like he had another choice right? He couldn't go there by himself right now, not when his body is basically crying for a mate to overpower him even if he himself, his soul and mind, doesn't want that to happen.

Not to forget Chanyeol, for whom it probably wasn't easy to control his instincts too. At least that's what Baekhyun guesses from their conversation through the door earlier. The younger had sounded troubled, his voice had been more of a croak than everything else and the older could hear his shaky breaths through the door. It must have been quite hard for him to resist it.

But all in all, the fact that Chanyeol didn't gave in ensures Baekhyun even more that it was not a mistake to trust the giant. He always had trusted him, Chanyeol had never been not supportive or caring in the time they had known each other, but as he outed himself by saying that he is an alpha and didn't use the fact to his advantage afterwards was the reassurance Baekhyun needed to make his opinion about the other skyrocket into the immeasurable.

Also the taller one had been right about another thing too. They don't know how Sehun would handle such a situation. So to don't risk things, Baekhyun needs that fucking spray. And even with the other ones, putting his class out to everybody to see is something he would like to avoid, not that he didn't trust his roommates, but there is a reason why normally nobody talks about this stuff. It's just safer for everyone.

In conclusion, Baekhyun had no other choice than trust Chanyeol with this, because it is kind of his only option and so he hopes that the person that has just entered the apartment is indeed the giant puppy and none of the others. Explaining his situation right now would be difficult.

"Baek? I'm back." Chanyeol's voice calls through the halls and Baekhyun lets out a breath he didn't knew he kept in, feeling relieved.

_Thank the universe._

"I'm here." He answers, voice sounding exhausted and tired. "Did...did you get it?"

"Yeah." The other answers, followed by silence. Baekhyun hears Chanyeol kick off his shoes and then walk towards the smaller's room, halting directly in front of the door.

"I...I'm gonna place the can in front of the door and leave the dorm. I will wait in front of the apartment door. Let me in when you got yourself collected and ... " He stops for a second and Baekhyun can hear the other letting out another deep sigh before he continues. "I...I think we should talk about this, Baek. And we need to find a solution to make this easier for you if we don't want the others to notice..that you ..eh..you know."

Baekhyun can't help but giggle weakly at the other's flustered state as Chanyeol is not even able to say the word 'heat' without stuttering like a ten year old.

"Yeol, this is a normal thing, no need to be embarrassed about it. If someone needs to be embarrassed it is me. I mean..you..", he feels heat rush into his face as he speaks out the next words, the severity of them hitting him like a truck now. "...you heard me masturbate, I think this can't get more embarrassing for me."

"True...", The other answers from the other side of the door, chuckling amused and Baekhyun is about to smile upon feeling the atmosphere around them getting easier already, which he is thankful for, as Chanyeol continues his sentence. "...and you are not really quiet while doing it. Which is why we really should find a solution to this because if the others get home and hear this there is no possibility for you to hide this whole thing from anyone of them." Baekhyun's head is burning from embarrassment upon hearing this and in that moment he wants the floor to open itself and devour him entirely. He is only able to answer a small, quiet "Yeah." as he feels so much shame for putting Chanyeol through this and not even realizing in for the majority of the time the other had to listen to it.

"I already have an idea..", Chanyeol mumbles and he kind of sounds a bit shy but maybe Baekhyun is just imagining it. "...but first, eh yeah get things done and when you ready let me in, ok?" He quickly finishes and the smaller can hear something getting placed down in front of his door.

"Ok." He answers and he can hear the other walk away from the door, opening the apartment door and closing it shortly after.

Baekhyun lets out a deep sigh, rubbing his hands over his eyes frustrated over this whole situation. Right now he feels kind of clear, the hot feeling and pain inside only burning in the background, but he doesn't know when the next wave will kick in. The second one had been weaker than the first one but it was nevertheless an uncomfortable thing and he could happily miss out on this shit but hey, he can't because fate apparently hates him. And the fact that he already exposed his class during his first heat to somebody doesn't make it better.

Yes, he trusts Chanyeol but that doesn't change that he has been incredibly lucky. As the taller had mentioned earlier, this could have ended in a disaster if the giant hadn't reacted so fast and Baekhyun wants to slap his past self for dealing with this topic so lightheardedly if he really should have taken it more seriously. He should at least have gotten a spray. But whining afterwards doesn't help shit.

Deciding that he should not test his luck by wasting anymore time, not wanting the taller to wait outside for longer than necessary and also eager to find a solution, that will hopefully help him through this mess of hotness, horniness and pain he tries to stand up. It costs him a lot of strength and as he finally manages it to get back onto his feet, he feels very wobbly.

_What to do now._

Firstly he should open the window. Chanyeol had asked him to do it earlier, he guesses to get rid of all of the pheromones that are hanging and lingering in the air and it is definitely a smart idea, since the temperature in the room is also really warm and the air is musty.

Secondly he wants to shower. The taller might have saw him lying on the bed, covered in his own sweat, cum and lubricant, but it's not that he wants to punish the other anymore by staying like this with soaked underwear and stinky sweatshirt, full of mating pheromones that would probably drive the other crazy. And he also feels incredibly dirty, sticky and uncomfortable like this.

Making his way to his window while supporting himself with the hand on the wall he feels even more how the clothes stick to his body and he also feels a liquid flooding out of his backsides which makes him even more uncomfortable. After opening the window successfully he makes his way back to the wardrobe and get some new clothes before he heads towards the exit, opening the door swiftly. It makes a creaking noise, which is new and he determines with a sigh that this comes from the giant's rushed motion earlier.

_It's your own fault, Baekhyun. You just would have needed to close this fucking door by yourself but no, you were so busy with getting onto the bed to fuck yourself senseless that you didn't even found the time for such a simple thing._

Grumbling annoyed, he looks down and finds a spraying can that just looks like a deodorant in front of him.

_The covering pheromones._

Picking it up curiously, he turns the can in his hands and looks at the bottom of it. Just like the booklet said he finds a small 'P' imprinted there. He thoughtfully lets his slim index finger glide over it, feeling the tiny edges of it on his skin and a small smile steals its way onto his face, feeling a wave of relief flood through his body.

_This will make everything so much easier I swear._

With the new item in his hand, Baekhyun waddles his way to the bathroom, getting rid of the sticky clothes quickly once he is inside and turning on the shower to a way colder temperature than normally, not in the mood to shower hot because he is feeling hot anyways, so maybe this will cool him down.

Wrong thought.

He groans painfully as a newly build wave of heat rushes through his body as soon as he touches the water and he has to hold himself against the wall of the shower to not lose his balance and crash down on the tiled floor, as he is already in a weak state from the two times earlier when he had to give in to his bodies desires and the dizziness and his brain is not helping in any way.

He pants heavily, the cold water running through his hair and down his wet body. It feels like ice needles getting sticked into his hot, boiling skin and he whimpers frustrated as he feels his dick hardening once again, like it already knows the procedure, arousal and pain coming back into his organism quickly as if they never had been away.

_Not again...._

He is so tired, exhausted and sick of this. He doesn't want to put himself through this again. He just wants to sleep, he wants this to stop, he feels so dizzy...

He sinks down on his knees, water still hitting his body as another wave makes his legs give in and he lets out a shaky breath as he moves his hand to his erection, that stands in full glory down there, throbbing, twitching in anticipation and he moans out loudly as his petite fingers touch it carefully, sending a wave of arousal through his weak, aching body.

He begins to stroke himself again, cursing at himself under his breath with every move as his body throws itself into the third heat wave, giving in to the desire and need as he hunts for the release and easing of his pain once again, tears streaming down his face as he cries out brokenly in pain and pleasure with every stroke, throat already sore from the two times earlier, but Baekhyun doesn't care.

It is not like he has another choice anyways.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Baekhyun:** _'You can come back in. I'm ready.'_

Baekhyun is lying back in fetus position on his bed, freshly dressed, clean, showered in covering pheromones and down from his third heat wave orgasm high that had rolled over him a few minutes earlier. He sighs as he lays his phone down.

He is sick of this shit.

He begs to the universe that he gets a bit of a break now, because if his heat continues in such a high tempo he thinks he will pass out from exhaustion at some point and he would like to avoid that if possible.

He feels really tired and weak, the way back from the shower has been a torture and he is just happy to be back in his bed, surrounded by soft sheets and pillows. He feels protected in here, cozy. Safe.

As he waits for a reply or Chanyeol simply coming back in, his eyes fall on the plushy puppy that the giant had given him on his birthday, lying innocently there next to one of his pillows. A small warm flicker glimpses in his heart as he remembers the event and the warm feeling he had felt on that day, this feeling of warmth, security and sense of togetherness rushes through his body. This feeling of being a family.

He quickly picks up the toy and pulls it towards his chest, hugging it tightly as he puts his face in it and he hums in content as a feeling of warmth, but a good one, fills him, making him feel at peace.

A vibration noise cuts him out of his little subspace of tiredness and fondness and he picks up his phone, unlocking it.

**Yeol, the giant puppy:** _'You sure?'_

_Still that considered, careful idiot._

**Baekhyun:** _'Yes. Come here now I want this shit to finally end.'_

He lets the phone fall down on the mattress again as he hears the front door open, loud steps walking towards his room and seconds later the face of Chanyeol appears in the door frame.

The taller has a worried look on his face but it clearly changes into one of fondness as his eyes fall on Baekhyun on the bed, lying there cuddled to his plushie. He smiles and carefully makes his way to the other, taking the chair for the table and sitting down on it in front of the bed, eyes directed at the smaller.

Baekhyun watches the giant attentively with his eyes along the way, not making a single noise.

Silence sets in between the two of them as they stare at each other, both not knowing what to say, probably both appreciating the calming silence after all the drama of the last hour.

"How are you?"

Chanyeol's voice is not much more than a whisper as he finally breaks the silence. His facial expression is soft and he has his hands folded, while he watches Baekhyun thoughtfully.

"Tired..", Baekhyun croaks back, letting out a sigh. "Right now the hotness and pain are quite dull but I don't know when the next wave will come in again..Yeol, I feel so helpless and exhausted if it continues in this pace...", he presses the plushie closer to his chest in a hope that it will give him even more comfort, "...I..I don't know how many I can endure like this.."

He looks up the taller, whose expression is unreadable, a mix of multiple emotions hanging in there as he watches the smaller without blinking.

"How many did you have so far." Chanyeol asks calmly, voice deep and soothing, which makes Baekhyun feel much lighter somehow. Something about the other's demeanour and presence calms him and makes him feel at ease, protected. As he stares once more in the other's warm twinkling coffee brown eyes, he is suddenly able to decipher some of the emotions that are hanging in there. Determination, worry, affection and sympathy.

Maybe it is his from orgasms and heat blurred mind that is playing tricks with him but as he watches the other and the emotions that dance in his eyes, he gets the feeling that the taller would defend him and look after him while he is in this weak state, not leaving his side, watching over him like a guardian. It is strange. Yes, they have been friends for quite a while now and quite frankly a lot of things had happened already which only had strengthened his trust and view of the other as a reliable dear friend, but the other had never looked at him like this. Something about this look in the other's eyes and the aura he is emitting is new. But it is not bad, quite the opposite, Baekhyun likes it, it makes him feel cared for...almost...loved.

"Baek? Did you hear me?" Chanyeol's voice cuts him out of his trail of thoughts and he feels himself blush in embarrassment which makes him hide his face in his plushie even more.

"Three." Baekhyun mumbles back after thinking for a second, as he almost had forgotten what the other had asked in the first place, eyes trailing away from the giant's face in shyness while clearing his throat. Chanyeol must think of him as a nymphoman for doing himself three times in an hour and basically screaming down the whole dorm but it is not his fault that his heat waves come in such short intervals. He is so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn't notice the other stretching out his hand, only realising it when a big cool hand lands on his forehead and he freezes upon the gentle but determined touch.

"You are warm. I should get you something to drink, you must be dehydrated." Chanyeol mumbles and Baekhyun holds his breath as a wave of comfort and calmness runs through his body. He feels shivers running down his spine and skin and he begins to float on the feelings that begin to spread through his body. He wants more of this, it's been the first time since the heat started that he feels so at peace, so happy, so light and safe. He doesn't want this new found feeling to stop, it feels to good and the smaller feels like he is sailing on clouds, which is why he snaps Chanyeol's wrist as the other begins to move his hand away again.

"Don't." Baekhyun's voice is not much more than a soft plead and he looks at the other begging. "Please don't."

Chanyeol frowns in confusion but a soft smile makes its way onto his face shortly after, his eyes brimming with fondness as he looks at Baekhyun's face.

"I'm just getting you some water, I don't want you to pass out and I bet with you that you are actually pretty thirsty, even if you don't realise it." Chanyeol's smile and look in his eyes are soft as he runs his thumb carefully over Baekhyun's cheek and Baekhyun feels heat rush through his cheeks once again, but now that the taller had adressed it he realises that he really feels thirsty, a lot actually. So he nods hesitantly and the taller chuckles.

"See? I promise you, I'm back in a minute so don't look at me with these giant puppy eyes as if I'm gonna abandon you. Because I'm not." With a crooked smile on his face, Chanyeol pulls his hands away and quickly stands up, leaving the room with fast steps. Baekhyun suddenly feels much colder and lonelier inside, which makes him pull his plushie puppy even closer to his chest, hugging it like his life depends on it. Chanyeol's absence is making him kind of depressed actually and he is about to loose himself in a spiral of bad thoughts, from the giant never returning to falling back into the painful feeling of the heat, his mind too blurry to even separate them appropriately from each other as the taller reappears again, holding a glas and a glassbottle full with water as he enters the room, shutting the door with his foot and together with him the fluffy feeling of content and calm returns inside the smaller.

"See? Here I am again." The taller chirps, placing the bottle and glass on the night stand and sitting down on the chair again. Baekhyun doesn't know where the sudden neediness comes from but he lets out a small whine as he stretches out his arm towards the taller, wanting to feel the peace and calm even more that the touch of the other grants him. He must seem like a clingy bitch in heat, but hey, technically speaking that's exactly what he is right now.

"You are pretty clingy aren't you?" Chanyeol chuckles a bit teasingly but he moves closer, taking Baekhyun's hand in his, rubbing his thumb calmingly over the other's back of the hand, which makes Baekhyun return into a subspace of fluffiness and peace. He almost purrs like a cat from feeling so content.

"I'm sorry, I don't know where this is coming from." He hums apologetically, even though he is not really feeling sorry for it. This is making him feel way too good right now to actually feel sorry about it.

"Don't worry, it is normal." Chanyeol chuckles, a soft smile appearing on his face as he looks into Baekhyun's eyes.

Baekhyun frowns in confusion. "How do you know that?" He asks curious, wondering where Chanyeol would have got such information from, especially as an alpha.

"My mum is an omega, too." Chanyeol says, looking at their hands as he continues drawing calming circles with his thumb over Baekhyun's back of the hand. "She always gets clingy and whiny when she is in heat, never leaving my dad's side, which is kind of difficult sometimes. She also said once that the presence of an alpha can help ease the pain of a heat as I asked her about it. Basically our scents can calm omegas down even when you don't..." He clears his throat and Baekhyun can see the other's ears flush pink, which he finds kind of cute. "...ehm...even if you don't..mate."

Chanyeol stares now at his feet and falls silent, his big ears burning brightely and the smaller can't help but grin upon seeing the other's flustered state.

_He is cute, when he is embarrassed...wait, cute? Baekhyun get your shit together. Stupid hormones._

Wanting to help the other out of his flustered state Baekhyun decides to asks about something the other had just mentioned, which had left him curious anyways. Maybe this could help him in his current situation.

"What do you mean with 'can'?"

Chanyeol looks up upon hearing the smaller speak, obviously surprised about the other asking him something.

"Well.." He starts, eyes averting to the side, as if he thinks about something, "I think she said that not all alphas and omegas fit together. She dated another alpha before she met my dad, but his presence was never able to calm her down, she never felt at ease with him when he was around during her heat. I don't know, she always said its like 'if it fits it sits and if not it doesn't'." Chanyeol looks up to Baekhyun not sure if his explanation was any use to the other, nibbling on his bottom lip nervously, "Sorry, I can't explain it better I know it sounds dumb..."

"No." Baekhyun chuckles and presses the other's hand in his own slightly to reassure the giant. "I think I know what she meant."

"Oh." Chanyeol answers and his face lights up, a genuine smile appearing on it before letting go off Baekhyun's hand for a second to grab the glass to fill it with water, which makes the smaller whine softly.

"No need to whine, puppy." Chanyeol snickers as he gives the glass to Baekhyun after signalising the smaller to sit up. "Here, drink. I promise I won't leave your side." Chanyeol's voice is a soothing rumble in Baekhyun's ear, like the sound of a waterfall, making him feel content and calm, like he is floating. It feels wonderful.

Taking the glass from the other's hand, Baekhyun takes a sip from it but immediately gulps it down entirely as his lips touch the liquid, his throat burning to get more of it. He had known that he is thirsty but he would never have guessed that he needs to drink something so badly.

This does not go unnoticed by Chanyeol as he takes the bottle for the nightstand without a word and fills up the glass once again and the two of them repeat this procedure until Baekhyun stops the taller, telling him that it is enough for now.

After placing the glass onto the nightstand, the smaller lies down again, returning back to his fetus position and Chanyeol puts the nearly empty bottle back too, chuckling fondly as he watches Baekhyun curl up into himself. This makes the smaller look up in confusion.

"Why are you laughing?" Baekhyun ask pouty, yawning wholeheartedly afterwards as fatigue begins to overtake his system and he feels even more tired suddenly.

"It's just cute how you lie there in your nest." Chanyeol answers truthfully, smiling softly at Baekhyun and it is just then that the smaller realises that he really build himself a nest as he looks around him, eyeing the pillows and blankets that he had placed around him, just like the booklet had said it.

_Wow, these instincts are really strong._

He still can't help feeling embarrassed though, which is why he mumbles a "Shut up." towards the other and rolls himself tighter into the tiny version of a Baekhyun cinnamon roll and Chanyeol just laughs in response.

Baekhyun grabs the puppy plushie tighter and pulls it close to his chest, closing his eyes as he tries to give into the begging of his body to rest after all this exhaustion but something is off. He feels more uneasy again, restless, like earlier, before Chanyeol had entered his room, but the taller is here now, probably watching him until he falls asleep as he is a man of his words but this is not enough for the older. He wants to feel the other, have him close to him. The earlier touches had been nice and calming but firstly they are gone right now and secondly Baekhyun wants more of it.

He slowly opens his eyes again to look at the giant before him, who has leaned back on his chair, arms folded as he watches Baekhyun attentively, eyes not leaving the other's frame for one second. As he sees the smaller opening his eyes he tilts his head curiously, frowing in confusion.

"What is it? You seem tired, just sleep." He says bewildered, apparently not able to interpret the look Baekhyun is throwing at him.

"Ehm.." Baekhyun starts and he can feel himself blush once again. He is not entirely sure what he wants from the other. His omega genes tell him to pull the other close to him, let him touch him, to let himself getting surrounded by the other, to mate with him but that is not exactly what he wants, right? At least the last part.

_What if though..._

That is when an idea flashes through his mind and he grins absentmindedly.

_Yes, that could work. Well, at least if Chanyeol agrees._

"Eh..." He starts once again, clearing his throat nervously as he is not sure about how to address the topic the best way. "...Would it be possible...I mean.. would you mind..eh I mean...", Baekhyun stutters, gaze averted, getting more red with every second as he stumbles more and more over his words when he feels a hand touch his arm, resulting in a wave of reassurement flooding through his body. He immediately feels more at ease. As he looks up at the taller before him he sees that the hand of course belongs to him.

"Stay calm Baek, everything is fine." The taller says with his beautiful deep voice and Baekhyun feels like he is melting chocolate. "Just tell me, I would nearly do everything for you at the moment if it helps you."

Baekhyun looks up at the taller and the reassuring smile on the other's face give him the strength to speak out his thought. "Ok...Would it be able for you...to come here and cuddle me? I think this could help." The last part is more of a mumble than everything else but the taller seems to understand what the smaller wants to tell him as he stands up, a fond smile on his face as he nods and climbs onto Baekhyun's bed, letting himself fall down behind the smaller, putting his arm around the other's waist and pulling him close to his chest.

Baekhyun immediately registrates a wave of comfort, peace and fondness rush through his body, so strong it makes every single cell of his body tingle and he feels like floating once again as the earthy, masculine scent of Chanyeol that reminds him of wood and forest wafts into his nose. He feels warm, safe, protected and appreciated. And tired. So god damn tired. His eyes fall shut slowly when the fatigue quickly gets a hold on him as if she had waited for the him to finally feel good entirely for the first time today, but it is not that Baekhyun minds it. More of the opposite he is very happy to finally find some rest.

"Is it ok like this?" Baekhyun hears the deep voice of the other behind him say, already a bit dull as he begins to drift away into sleep and he feels the rumbling of Chanyeol's chest against his back as the other speaks. It's soothing.

Baekhyun just hums appreciative in response, pressing himself closer to the warmth that the other offers behind him. Chanyeol's body embraces him like a light, soft blanket and he can feel the other's breath softly caressing his neck as he breaths calmly, making Baekhyun only fall deeper into his subspace of feeling cared for.

He feels himself loosing the connection to reality faster with every passing second as he sinks deeper and deeper into the subspace of exhaustion and fatigue and the last thing Baekhyun hears is a soft chuckle behind him before he falls into a dreamless deep slumber, feeling warm, protected and loved.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The first thing Baekhyun feels as he gets back to consciousness is a soft tickle at his neck, which makes him shiver slightly. He can't help but wonder what it could be, mind still groggy from sleeping, not entirely remembering what had happened before he had went to bed.

The next thing that bursts through his clouds of sleepiness is a soft groan from behind him as Baekhyun shifts slightly and the groan sounds kind of familiar and also soothing. He can feel himself slowly leaving the subspace of sleep and he doesn't know if he is happy about this.

The last thing which manages to entirely pull him back to reality is the fact that something, as he slowly wakes up again, is wrapped around his waist, holding him tightly to something warm and tall behind him. His eyes snaps open and he throws a quick glance down himself to see an arm and a large hand. He then throws a look behind him, following the arm and he freezes on the spot as he sees the familiar face of a giant puppy, who has his eyes still closed. That is not exactly how he expected to wake up. He is about to scare away in surprise of seeing the other hug him so intimately as memories of a few hours prior crash into his brain.

_Heat. Chanyeol caught you. He helped you. You asked him to cuddle you._

_Ah._

Well, at least the situation makes sense now.

Baekhyun quickly turns his head back around and he feels his cheeks turning red upon feeling flustered. The other is so close to him and Baekhyun can't help but admit that the other looks really good while sleeping.

Glancing back again to have another look he can't help but appreciate the other's facial features as he never got the chance to examine them so closely before.

Chanyeol's cute big puppy eyes, that normally sparkle like the milkyway are closed, making him look soft and innocent as his long lashes rest onto his squishy cheeks, his straight, long nose adored by a mole Baekhyun never saw before wrinkles occasional as Baekhyun's hair brushes across it, obviously tickling the taller in his sleep. Lastly Baekhyuns eyes fall on the other's lips, which are looking plump and soft and the corner of the mouth twitches up to a slight smile for time to time, distant memories of them sucking at his skin flashing through his mind and he can feel himself blush.

Baekhyun is so lost in the other's features and his own thoughts that he doesn't notice the other waking up slowly and so he is surprised to see a pair of beautiful brown eyes looking back sleepy at him as he flickers his own eyes up again. Baekhyun nearly jumps out of the bed in fright upon seeing this, voicing out a small yelp, but Chanyeol holds him firm to his chest, giving the other no chance to pull away, chuckling amused as he sees the other's shocked state, his voice sounding even deeper as normal from the sleep.

"Did I scare you away Baek." Chanyeol mumbles softly while grinning, voice croaky from sleeping and he nuzzles closer into Baekhyun's neck affectionately, which makes the smaller blush madly.

"N-No..I was just surprised for a sec." Baekhyun answers shy and he turns his head back to hide his blushing cheeks. It is not that he had never cuddled with someone else before, hell he is doing it with Jongdae all the time but it kind of feels different with Chanyeol.

"Did you sleep well? How do you feel?" The taller asks, voice low and Baekhyun can feel the other's breath against his neck which sends shivers down his spine.

"Yeah..I slept like I had been hit with a stone, I never felt so tired in my life. And..." Baekhyun halts for a second and checks upon his inner feelings, as he didn't think about it since he woke up, to his own surprise. "...the feeling of heat and pain is still there but only very dull. I think what your mom said is really true, your scent really seems to calm me down. And you? Did you sleep well?"

"I'm happy to hear that..." Chanyeol chuckles and pulls Baekhyun even closer to his chest, which the smaller doesn't mind at all, to his own surprise. He feels safe and warm in the taller's arms, like nothing bad could ever happen to him. "..To be honest it was kind of hard at first. Did you know that you make small little puppy whines when you fall asleep?" The taller's tone is teasingly and Baekhyun can feel himself turning red like a tomate, face hot like a fresh baked cake.

"Eh...I think Jongdae had mentioned something like this before." Baekhyun mumbles embarrassed but Chanyeol only giggles softly in response and the smaller can feel the vibration of the other's chest against his back. "I'm sorry if it bothered you."

"Don't worry it didn't. It was cute. It made me only think of you as a puppy even more." The taller replies and Baekhyun lets out a silent sigh of relief, while still blushing madly.

There is a short silence between them after that, a comfortable one as both of them follow the trail into their own little world of thoughts. Baekhyun is about to drift away again as Chanyeol raises his voice again.

"Baek....", He starts and his tone is soft and hesitant. "....I think we should talk...about all of this...Can..Can you turn around?"

Baekhyun can feel a lump in his throat as nervousness begins to climb into his otherwise fluffy feeling organism and he nods slightly before opening his mouth. "But...but can I like...can I still cuddle you? It..it gives me comfort."

"Of course." The taller replies, a smile evident in his voice and Baekhyun feels a wave of relief rush over him. Who would have guessed that a heat would make him to such a needy, dependent mess.

Baekhyun lets loose of the plushie that he still holds in his arm as he quickly turns around in Chanyeol's arm, resting his face against the other's broad chest, hands pulled towards his own and he takes the other's calming warm scent in with a deep breath, feeling at ease as he does so. He feels the other's hand on his back now, holding him close and secure, making sure that the smaller knows he has nothing to worry about and their legs entangle with each other as they try to make this new position comfortable, which is kind of difficult with the lack of space they have. In addition to that Chanyeol rests his chin on Baekhyun's head and it make him feel encased by warmth, protection and this wonderful scent that he begins to love.

"So..." Chanyeol starts and Baekhyun can feel the rumbling of the other's chest as he speaks with his deep voice once again and he wants to purr fondly in response as he appreciates this feeling because it makes him feel cozy. "...you are an omega."

"Oh really? And you are an alpha." Baekhyun throws back sassy, amused from the other's kind of dumb statement. "I thought we already discussed that."

"Yeah we did, but it is still..." The taller answers, chuckling slightly as speaks, trailing a bit away as he reaches the end of his sentence, that he didn't even finish properly.

"Weird?" Baekhyun suggests and he can feel the other chuckle once again as the taller begins rubbing the smaller's back soothingly.

"No...I think I'm questioning my abilities to observe people, because now that I know it is kind of obvious." Chanyeol hums content as he runs his fingers up and down Baekhyun's covered back, leaving trails of warmth on his skin as they wander.

"I think I would hate myself even more if I were that dead obvious." The smaller huffs back, shame and self annoyance swinging in his voice. Now that they talk about it, he realises that he is really angry at himself for being so obvious about his class apparently and it angers him that he is not even able to protect himself properly. "It is dangerous to reveal yourself as omega, everybody knows this but I still didn't even manage to hide it for one month."

The taller's hand on the smaller's back stops with their motion and Baekhyun can feel the other hold his breath in as if he could feel the self hatred that is swinging in Baekhyun's voice.

"Don't say that." Chanyeol whispers against his hair and his voice sounds kind of alien. Baekhyun moves to look up from the taller's chest, worried about the sudden change in his voice but the taller stops the motion with his other hand. Baekhyun frowns in confusion.

_Why doesn't he want me to look at his face?_

"Don't say that you hate yourself, Baek. You are wonderful, ok?" He hears the taller mumble absentmindedly as he brushes a few of his fingers gently over the smaller's hair and it sends tingles down Baekhyun's spine. "You don't have to worry, I won't tell anybody. And..." He stalls for a second, fingers still in the smaller's reddish hair, obviously contemplating if he should continue his sentence. Baekhyun bets that the other is nibbling at his bottom lip right now. "And if you want..." The taller continues, voice nervous now as he lets out a sigh. "..then I can help you. Like this during your heat for example or when you need someone to pick you up somewhere because you don't feel safe, not that I think you can't do it yourself, no don't think that I just want-" The words begin to gush out of Chanyeol as he begins to talk superfast. It seems like he tries to talk himself out of a tricky situation and Baekhyun can't help but grin at the other's obvious flustered state.

"Yeol.." He interrupts the taller and the other falls silent instantly. Baekhyun smirks into the chest he is leaning against as he takes one of his arms and slings it around the waist of the taller, pulling himself closer to the warm, comfortable body. Chanyeol returns the gesture with fastening his own grip around the smaller and Baekhyun smiles genuinely as he lifts his head a bit and nuzzles into the other's neck. "I would be happy to have you help me. To be honest this heat has been terrible until you showed up and since then I am able to endure it, all thanks to you. So if it's ok for you I would like to take your offer."

Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol relax next to him and the rumble of a soft laugh enters his ear followed by a soft, breathy "Ok."

The smaller feels a warm feeling rush through his body upon hearing this which makes him feel light and bubbly. He doesn't understand how he deserves to have someone like Chanyeol in his life and a wave of gratitude washes through his body, so strong that he can't keep it to himself.

"Thank you." He mumbles softly and to his surprise, Chanyeol answers with a "No problem." in a similar tone.

They stay like this, entangled into each other's embrace for who knows how long. Baekhyun looses every feeling of time as he lies there, surrounded by everything that is Chanyeol and he can't feel more thankful for the other being around him. Chanyeol's presence and scent continuously clouds the smaller's raging hormones and magically calms them down, which enables him to rest, the heat and pain inside him being a present but endurable problem now.

"Can I ask you something?" The taller mumbles above him softly after a while, maybe even a bit sleepy and Baekhyun just nods in response, feeling content and light, but the action apparently tickles the other a bit as he quivers for a second followed by a lighthearted soft giggle. Baekhyun smiles. He wants this moment to stay forever.

"How was..your test for you?" Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun shivers slightly as memories of that day come crushing in. The taller seems to notice this as he begins brushing soothingly over the smaller's back, probably to calm him down and he seems to feel a bit guilty over asking that question because he quickly adds something. "You don't need to answer if it makes you feel uncomfortable, I was just.."

"No, don't worry it's ok." Baekhyun interrupts and nuzzles closer to the other to seek comfort as pictures of that day keep flashing through his head. The feeling of he had felt during that test, that panic and the feeling of having lost something essential linger in his finger tips but so does the unconditional love and happiness he had felt in that moment.

"It was just...really intense." Baekhyun starts, voice not much more than a whisper. "Like that little girl..I felt like she was my own you know? And that woman appeared and wanted to take her away from me, I was ready to die if that means she won't get her hands on her and then she...", Baekhyun stops, the lump in his throat to big to continue, his voice being so croaky that it was barely understandable anyways and he gulps, closing his eye and letting out a deep, shaky sigh. It's too intense to continue.

"I know what you mean..", Chanyeol says into the silence, voice sounding very far away again, as if the taller is also hanging in his own world of thoughts, probably remembering his own experience while fondly ruffling through the smaller's hair. "I felt kind of the same..."

Somehow it's calming to talk about this with someone who experienced it in a similar fashion. Baekhyun would have never guessed that talking about this with someone who can relate would be so..satisfying. He smile a bit, feeling warm and protected in the other's embrace as he nuzzles closer to it and with that, the feelings of the memory begin to wash away again.

He is about to open his mouth to ask the taller more specifically about the already teasered situation, curious to get more details, when he hears the apartment door being opened and a loud familiar voice echoes through the apartment.

It's Jongdae. Of course.

"Chanyeol-ah, Baekhyunnie, are you there? Don't play hide and seek with me, you know I'm bad at that." His best friend shouts and Baekhyun can't help but smile as he hears the usual cheeky, cheerful tone in the other's voice.

"We are in Baek's room, Dae!" Chanyeol answers with a raised voice so that the other can hear it through the door. "But don't come in, Baek is a bit sick and doesn't wants to infect you guys. I needed to convince him for half an hour before he let me in, I'm taking care of him."

Baekhyun is surprised how easy this lie slips out of Chanyeol's mouth and he looks up to the other's face with an eyebrow raised in amusement. Chanyeol has his head turned towards the door, eyes locked onto the door as he waits for an answer from their friend, but his eyes flicker down to the smaller as he feel the other staring at him.

"What?" He asks, voice low, a small smile that reaches his eyes flickering on his face.

Baekhyun smirks in response, his voice a playful as he teases the taller. "Nothing, I just didn't knew you where such a good liar."

"What, do you want me to tell him the truth that I caught you masturbating with an open door while you lost yourself in your first heat? By the way, isn't three weeks a bit earlier for a heat?" Chanyeol brickers back, eyebrow raised and tone flirtatious as he inspects the other's face attentively.

Baekhyun feels his face turning red like a tomato upon hearing the other's response and he also just realises now how fucking close their faces actually are, Chanyeol's nose only being away a few centimeters from his own and those big bright eyes so near that he can nearly see a reflection of himself in them. This makes him turn down his head again, hiding back into the taller's neck shyly, which results in a giggle from the other. 

"It's not like I complained about it." He mutters, which causes the other to giggle even more. "And yeah, actually the booklet said something about three months. I guess I will have to ask the doctor that when I make an appointment for a checkup." He sighs dejectedly as he remembers this detail. "Another thing I have to do now."

"It will be fine. Just remember that I always have your back." Chanyeol hums, running his fingers soothingly through Baekhyun's hair and down his back. Baekhyun nods into the other's neck, feeling thankful and floaty once again for having such a supportive and caring friend. He gets ripped out of his thoughts though as he hears steps in the hallway, probably Jongdae, who didn't even answer to what Chanyeol had said earlier.

"Sorry, I had to go to the bathroom, I swear I had held that in for too long." Jongdae's voice sounds through the flat again and Baekhyun chuckles. His best friend will just never change. "What did you say? And where are you guys?"

"In Baek's room, Baek is sick, don't come in, I'm taking care of him." Chanyeol repeats in telegraph style and Baekhyun has to control himself hard to not start laughing loudly.

"Oh." Jongdae says and Baekhyun can hear worry in the other's voice, which sends a warm feeling of love through his body and he smiles fondly, thankful for having another friend, who is caring about his well being. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah." Chanyeol replies again and he gently caresses Baekhyun's back, what nearly makes the other purr. It's soothing and calming and he begins to get addicted to the taller pampering him so fondly. "He is sleeping right now."

"Ok. I will bring you guys some plates with food from the dinner later then. If you need something tell me." Jongdae shouts back and Chanyeol hums loud in agreement, apparently already somewhere else with his head.

"What?" Jongdae asks, as he apparently didn't understand the giant, which is kind of logic with a closed door so Chanyeol throws a "Ok, thank you." at the other in front of the door and they can hear their friend walking away.

As he hears Jongdae closing the door to his own room Baekhyun looks up at the giant's face again and he smirks, the hormones apparently not only making him horny and needy, but also flirty. "But I'm not sleeping." He teases the taller and Chanyeol looks down at him again having an amused look on his face.

"But you should." He throws back and Baekhyun can feel the other's fingertips ruffling through his hair, pressing him lightly against the taller's shoulder again. "I'm waking you up when dinner is ready."

"Ok." Baekhyun mumbles and yawns, just realizing now that he is still a bit tired, the heat having drained a lot of energy apparently. Napping is great anyways and so he nuzzles closer into the taller's neck, taking in the other's warm woody scent and his body heat. The soothing and rhythmical caresses of the other make him more calm and sleepy with every passing second and he feels himself drifting away into his subspace of thoughts and fluffiness more and more. He is so thankful for all of this.

"Chanyeol..." He mumbles, already half a sleep and he hears the other hum as if to signalise signalises that he is listening.

"Thank you. Again."

He feels the other chuckle, followed by a soft touch, as the other ruffles through his hair fondly and Baekhyun pulls himself closer against the other's frame, taking in the offered feeling of safety and protection wholeheartedly.

"As I already said: No problem."

And with that Baekhyun drifts away into unconsciousness once again.  
  



	13. Winter Things

Dorm Z, Apartment 10, University of Seoul, February 5th, 2181  
  
  


Two weeks later, Baekhyun rushes out of the bathroom after he brushed his teeth in a hurry. It's already 7:50 am and if he won't get going quickly he will be late for his lecture. Whoever came up with the '8 am lessons would be a good fucking idea' should rod in jail in his opinion and he feels a bit annoyed about the situation. At least they were c.t., which meant they actually start at 8:15 am, because Baekhyun doesn't think he would be actually able to be in the lecture hall at 8:00 am.

"Baek, can you hurry up please?" Jongdae whines from the end of the hallway, already waiting at the door for his best friend, wearing his coat and a beanie. They always go to lectures together on Monday since they have to go to the same faculty building.

"Yeah, yeah give me sec." Baekhyun hisses stressed, feeling a bit guilty afterwards immediately but Jongdae doesn't comment about it. He knows his best friend good enough to ignore such comments and Baekhyun is really thankful for that. Baekhyun rushes into the room, picking up his satchel, flying out again the next second as he moves towards where Jongdae stands and kneels down to put on his shoes.

"Morning." He hears a voice mumble as he is just about to bind his second one and as he looks up he sees a sleepy Yixing waddling barefooted out of his room, hair messy as he waves at them cutely, dressed in sweatpants and a white tee.

"Morning, Hyung!" Jongdae singsangs back and Baekhyun can hear through his voice that he smiles "Did you sleep well?"

"Yep." Yixing answers and scratches the back of his head as he yawns, looking at them attentively. "Shouldn't you guys be out already? Don't your lectures start in about.." He snatches his phone out of his pocket and looks at it quickly. "...25 minutes?"

"You are completely correct, but Baek..." Jongdae starts, his voice sounding pouty and Baekhyun can't help but be amused "...is late as always!"

"It's not my fault that Jongin took so long in the bathroom!" Baekhyun whines while looking back at Jongdae, who sticks his tongue out upon seeing his best friend look at him and Baekhyun feels the stress of the situation getting washed away by an easy going feeling, one that Jongdae is always able to insert into his system.

"And last week it was Sehun, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, Baek get a better excuse!" Jongdae scolds, putting his hands into his side which makes him looks like a mother scolding her son for doing something stupid and the older smiles even brighter.

"Bla bla." Baekhyun brickers as he completes binding his shoes and stands up, turning to Yixing upon remembering something, that has nearly slipped his mind from all the stress. "Hyung, can you do me a favor and wake up Chan? I don't got the time to do it today."  
He huffs as he puts on his jacket looking towards the older, who moved to lean against the wall.

After Chanyeol had found out Baekhyun's secret two weeks ago the two had grown even closer then they had before. Due to the giant's help, Baekhyun only had to deal with three more heat waves, which were all a result of the taller missing.

The first one was after Chanyeol had went back to his own room to sleep as Baekhyun had convinced him that he can deal with his situation alone now, as he had felt way more easier by that time. Well how it would unfold shortly after, he had been wrong.

Half an hour after Chanyeol had left his room Baekhyun had went through another heat wave, which had been quite strong actually, probably because of him suppressing them with the help of the taller. It had been the first time that Baekhyun didn't just only stroke himself but also had felt the urge to play and put his fingers into his soaking wet hole, that had been begging for attention the whole day, wanting to be filled and it had been a completely new experience for him again, the pleasure being 10 times stronger as if he had just masturbated normally.

It probably was because of the screams he led out, although he had muffled them as good as possible with a pillow, that Chanyeol had catched wind of it, his room being right next to his, although Junmyeon, who was left to Baekhyun's room didn't seem to notice anything. Seconds after he had orgasmed for the fourth time on that day, still dizzy and panting, Chanyeol had walked in with his blanket and a pillow, not giving a damn about the madly blushing Baekhyun who was covered in his own liquids once again and tried to shoo the giant away while being utterly embarrassed. Chanyeol insisted on spending the night in Baekhyun's bed though to save the smaller from more heat waves as he said and the smaller had indulged, knowing that there was no point in arguing with the taller after just having a relapse. After changing clothes and throwing the messy ones away, the two had cuddled up in Baekhyun's bed and they had fallen asleep pretty quickly, with the smaller actually being grateful for having the taller around to calm his nerves and body.

The second and the third time had happened after Chanyeol had to leave for class the next day and Baekhyun had been alone as he still felt weak and didn't want to risk being caught on heat by another alpha outside. The first one had been shortly after he had woken up alone in his bed, Chanyeol had left a few hours earlier and the second time happened on the early afternoon in the shower as he had decided to clean himself up from all the sweaty mess and apply the spray once more. They had been much weaker already and the intervals between had also grown, which had been a sign for his heat coming to an end.

Baekhyun had felt really grateful for having an apparently short heat cycle as later that day, around dinner time, the last signs of heat and pain had disappeared from his organism and everything had been back to normal.

He had done it.

He had survived his first heat cycle without anyone, other than Chanyeol, noticing it and Baekhyun thinks that he wouldn't have managed to achieve that if it wasn't for Chanyeol being by his side and he couldn't be anymore thankful for having the giant in his life.

The rest of the two weeks had went by pretty quickly, as Baekhyun had to make up the missing lectures while complying with his deadlines and so did Chanyeol, who had missed out on his afternoon classes to investigate the smaller's strange behaviour. This didn't stopped the two from spending time together though. They both felt the urge to talk about their situation, the feelings they had experienced during the test and their daily life because of their classes.

They had theorised and discussed about different situations and scenarios that had happened to them, for example the 'hickey incident'. After googling for a while Chanyeol had found out that omegas sometimes already sent out some kind of fragrance a few days before their heat, which can make the omega and alphas, that get close to said omega to get hornier than usual upon watching or experiencing certain things, like for example hickeys. It is apparently a mechanism of the body to prepare both parties for the upcoming event and it explained a lot to them. Besides that Chanyeol also helped Baekhyun to make a check up appointment at the clinic, that he should do after his first heat cycle, because the smaller had been nervous. It was settled now on the last day of February and Chanyeol had offered Baekhyun to pick him up afterwards, which the smaller accepted, feeling once again grateful.

Besides all that omega and alpha stuff, the two got to know each other better on a human level too. Baekhyun found out that Chanyeol can play a shit ton of instruments, has an older sister with the name Yoora, that his parents have a café and a restaurant in his hometown, that he doesn't like coriander because it tastes like soap for him, that he likes to compose and make music by himself, that he has a dog named Toben that lives with Chanyeol's parents now and that he likes to cook, scuba dive and snowboard, to name a few examples.

The more time the smaller spends with the taller, talking about the things that move and inspires them, the more Baekhyun feels attached to Chanyeol and so did the other feel too apparently as they started growing closer pretty quickly, snapping together like two pieces of a puzzle. By now, they spend most of their free time together or with the other roommates and the taller's presence always manages to give Baekhyun a warm feeling as Chanyeol is able to always brighten Baekhyun's mood, independent of how down the smaller feels and Baekhyun always manages to make the other laugh in return with his stupid silly impressions and jokes, which leaves the other thrashing around and breathless from laughing too hard. Seeing Chanyeol happy always gives Baekhyun the feeling of being at peace and ease and it makes him truly happy.

In the end, together with this new bond and closeness came new rituals. One of them was Baekhyun waking up Chanyeol every morning, as the other had a hard time to get out of bed by just hearing an alarm clock that he can simply turn off.

How they had came up with that? Well, the smaller had asked for a possibility to pay the taller back for his help during his heat and the giant firstly declined the offer, as he didn't wanted to get paid back for something he wanted to do, but after the Baekhyun had insisted Chanyeol had come up with this idea.

It was a challenge and a whole lot of fun for Baekhyun to think of something new every day to get the taller out of bed. Sometimes he takes Chanyeol's blanket and runs off with it through the whole apartment with a sleepy giant puppy following shortly after him to get it back or he slips under said blanket into Chanyeol's bed and puts his cold feet against the other's legs which always makes the taller jump in his bed from the unpleasant touch. Chanyeol will always complain and pout at Baekhyun afterwards, who will just laugh wholeheartedly in response making it up to the taller by cuddling and stroking his back and hair softly, which always makes Chanyeol purr in content like a giant cat, the smaller smiling in content everytime with a warm feeling in his stomach. This new ritual of them quickly became one of Baekhyun's highlights of the day and he is already sad for not finding time for it today.

Even though he said to the others earlier it was Jongin's fault for him being so late today, Baekhyun knows it is his own as he had played with his phone too long at the breakfast table, which is why he had run out of time and he can't help but sigh as he feels a bit frustrated upon this. He picks up the satchel to throw it over his shoulder, ready to go.

Baekhyun actually had planned to wake up Chanyeol, who has class at 10 am just before he leaves the flat so that the taller gets the most sleep possible without the smaller breaking their new tradition, but now he was so behind on his schedule that he has no chance of fulfilling his promise and it makes him feel kind of guilty. He will apologise to the giant later for that, probably showering him in hugs and cuddles to make up for it somehow. He just hopes that Chanyeol won't be too disappointed.

"Yes, I guess. But why do you do that anyways?" Yixing asks, looking curiously at his younger roommate, eyebrow raised. "It's not like he doesn't have an alarm clock."

"He..has a hard time to get up so I'm doing him a favour. It's..ah, I can't explain quite why, just do it please ok?" Baekhyun whines, putting on his best puppy eyes, pouting cutely, knowing that it is hard to resist him that way and it works it's magic as always, as Yixing sighs, a crooked smile on his face as he answers, voice sounding soft and amused.

"Alright you puppy, you don't need to go at me with the big weapons, I will do it. And now hurry up, it's nearly 8:00 am already." With that Yixing pushes himself from the wall and waddles his way towards the bathroom, yawning once again.

Baekhyun smiles brightly and chirps a happy "Thank you!" to the other, feeling a wave of gratefulness towards his hyung rush through his body as he turns around to just look at Jongdae, who is already outside, whining again for always having to wait for Baekhyun, arms folded cutely as he waits for the other impatiently.

Baekhyun just snickers and follows his best friend, closing the door behind him. After that the two get going, rushing out of the building to walk towards the campus, brickering and teasing each other on the whole way there, enjoying the cold but beautiful morning and each other's presence. Baekhyun's mind is not entirely with him though, as he secretly is still with the giant in his head and he sighs sadly, his breath dancing in the form of a fog before his face, as he remembers what he had planned for the taller today. Dejectedly he throws his feet in front of him, grumbling at himself a bit for being so stupid, but a smile creeps back onto his face as a thought passes his mind. It is not like the situation is lost, he tells himself and a wave of warmth passes through his body. He can still do it tomorrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The first thing Baekhyun notices when he opens the door to their dorm around noon, planning to eat lunch at home today and working on his assignments afterwards are Chanyeol's shoes that stand there innocently as if they haven't been moved all day.

_Strange._

In contrast to Baekhyun, Chanyeol has afternoon classes on Monday so there is literally no explanation for his shoes to be here. Except if he had new ones, but Baekhyun doubts that.

"Yeol?" He shouts into the flat while he slips out of his own shoes and placed them next to the giant's ones. Only silence answers him and it kind of makes him nervous. Baekhyun doesn't like being alone in the dorm, it feels too big without the presences of the other but what he likes even less is the dorm with somebody in it but isolating himself. It always gives him an uneasy feeling. Frowning, he first moves to his room and throws his satchel inside, closing the door behind him again before moving toward the giant's. As he stands before, he contemplates for a second but then knocks on the door carefully, still confused of the situation.

"Chanyeol?"

A cough and an unintelligible croaking answers him and Baekhyun furrows his brows even more, confusion dominating his system now entirely. This is not normal, he can feel it. Deciding that he won't find answers by just standing around he carefully presses down the door handle and slips his head inside as the door opens, feeling a bit uneasy about the thought what he will find inside.

It feels like the scenario two weeks prior with switched positions as Baekhyun looks inside the room. Chanyeol's room is chaotic like always, stuff lying around everywhere across the floor, his guitar that he loves so much standing in one corner, his desk filled with multiple sheets of paper that are scattered all across the surface without any order apparently, the curtains still closed so that the room is only flooded in dim light. And there on the bed cuddled up in his blanket lies Chanyeol, with only the upper end of his head sticking out of it as he is curled up into a ball.

From where Baekhyun is standing he can only see two things, the disheveled bed hair, that indicates that the taller hasn't moved a single foot out of his bed so far and the other's big ears that Baekhyun would be probably able to identify out of hundreds of people. He kind of begins to love them, as they move a bit everytime a bright smile appears on Chanyeol's handsome face, which always causes a spark in Baekhyun's chest.

The whole situation is very strange to Baekhyun though. Chanyeol is normally a very energetic person, who may have trouble getting out of bed but normally, if he didn't went to bed at like 4 am like last Friday where they had spent the evening sitting all together and drinking some bottles of booze, he was up latest at 11 am. And right now it's almost 12:30 pm.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asks once again, making a few careful steps towards the other's bed. The taller is apparently awake and can hear him as he is moving, pulling the blanket a bit down in the process and now the smaller can actually see the other's face entirely and he feels a cold shiver running down his spine.

He hates to think this, but Chanyeol looks awful. His normally healthy glowing cheeks are pale like marble, his hair is not only messy but his bangs are also sticking to his forehead and he has big black bags under his eyes, who are looking glassy. Now that the smaller is watching him attentively he can see the taller is shivering slightly despite lying under his thick blanket and the room temperature being pretty high overall. All in all the giant is looking like a big kicked puppy, whimpering and coughing alternately while trembling like aspen leaves in the autumn wind and it makes the smaller form a scowl on his face.

Baekhyun kneels down beside the shivering giant, who is weakly following his movements with his eyes, which are only opened halfway, inspecting him with care. He places his hand against the other's forehead carefully and nearly jolts away upon touching it, surprised by the other's temperature. The taller is basically burning and together with the other observations the smaller has made so far, Baekhyun comes to one conclusion.

Chanyeol is sick.

"Yeol, you have fever..." Baekhyun says thoughtfully as he carefully wipes away the sticky bangs from the other's forehead, watching out to not harm the other in the process. The taller just mumbles something into the blanket weakly, coughing afterwards and Baekhyun has no fucking clue what the other had said. He feels a short stab to his heart as he looks at the taller's pale and scrunched face and he just knows that he can't leave Chanyeol alone in this miserable state.

"Hold on, I'm gonna get you some medicine ok?" Baekhyun says while already standing up again, not even waiting for an answer as he moves out of the taller's room and moves over to the bathroom where Junmyeon made a little pharmacy with everything an apartments needs, band aids, cough syrup, painkillers, cooling ointments and many more, thinking about all the possibilites he has to help Chanyeol with his sickness.

Grabbing everything that could be useful to a person with a flu, Baekhyun leaves the bathroom again, arms full with the stuff as he moves back to Chanyeol's room and places the equipments down on the night stand one by one. The taller has pulled down the blanket further and watches Baekhyun as attentively as possible in his probably very dizzy state and the smaller can't help but find the innocent expression on the other's face very cute as Chanyeol follows the other around with his gaze, not making a single sound in the progress which is kind of odd for him.

Normally Chanyeol would have already moved to teasing the other, jokingly about something, because he apparently loves seeing the smaller blush in embarrassment, at least that is Baekhyun's theory behind the sometimes very random things the taller drops from time to time. The smaller always tries to clap back at the other in the same manner but his at least peachy pink cheeks always give him away and make Chanyeol only grin wider. Not that Baekhyun had anything against that, Chanyeol's bright smile always manages to fill Baekhyun with a joyful, happy, content feeling.

A cough cuts Baekhyun out of this world of thoughts and memories about the giant that is lying before him and his eyes drop to look at his, obvious sick, friend, who is the origin of said noise. He can't overlook the fact that the other looks really weak and Baekhyun can't help but feel uneasy and worried about this.

"Have you drank water today? Or eaten anything?" Baekhyun asks the taller, who is bending forwards in his, on the side lying position from coughing so violently and he frowns even more in concern.

"No.." Chanyeol croaks, his voice sounding very deep, fragile and nasal, as if his nose is not entirely free, sounding even more broken as he tries to clear his throat and Baekhyun is surprised to actually hear a vocal answer from the other for the first time today.

"Ok, following plan." Baekhyun starts, eyeing the other while ruffling through his hair in thoughts. "I'm gonna get you some water after I set up some to make you tea. After that I come back, we give you the medicine you need and then I'm going to make you some chicken soup while you take a nap. Deal?"

Chanyeol looks very unsatisfied about what Baekhyun suggests as he probably does not want to bother the other. This is a behaviour the giant has shown multiple times by now, which can be quite annoying and confusing to his surroundings and especially Baekhyun sometimes, but at this moment he probably knows that he doesn't stand a chance against the other, at least not while he is in this state being so sick that there is no chance to talk himself out this, because he just nods shyly in agreement instead of arguing back as normal. Baekhyun could swear that his cheeks flush peachy for a second, looking a bit healthier before he goes back to coughing and shivering like a maniac.

Said and done Baekhyun leaves the room once again and moves to the kitchen, setting up water in the water boiler, preparing a thermos for the tea, picking out one from the multiple sorts of teas they have thanks to Jongin, who doesn't really like coffee although he gets kind of adjusted to it lately thanks to Minseok-hyung, preparing a carafe of fresh water, searching for some herbal lozenges for the taller's throat and actually finding some in the sweets cupboard, which is mostly empty because all of them eat way too much sugary things to keep their brains happy, filling a bowl with cold water and organising a small towel and transporting all of it back to Chanyeol's room as he finished all the preparations.

Chanyeol again watches Baekhyun attentively through halflidded eyes as the smaller rummages through the room, taking care of his roommate and friend. As Baekhyun comes in with the last items, the thermos in one and a cup in the other hand, the taller tries hard to move up into a sitting position, probably in preparation to take in all the things that the smaller had organised for him.

Baekhyun places down the stuff quickly and moves to help the other, who grunts disapprovingly but the look on Chanyeol's face tells the smaller that he firstly actually is secretly grateful for the help and secondly mostly embarrassed about needing help for something so simple.

Like already mentioned, Chanyeol doesn't like seeming helpless and it's hard for him to accept said offers even with just really simple things, for example hanging up laundry or cleaning the dishes. The taller always declines help if not forced to take it, but he helps in return without thinking twice, feeling the need for help as if he had spider senses. Baekhyun wonders if this behaviour comes from not wanting to show weakness to others or if it's just a habit and he also wonders that if it is the first case, what has been the origin of it.

How can such a selfless, caring person like Chanyeol be so incompetent at accepting help himself? A person like him should know probably the most that everybody needs help from time to time. The longer Baekhyun thinks about it the more it makes him confused and it makes less sense to him with every passing second.

After he helped the taller sitting up, Baekhyun tries to pour some water into the glass that he had prepared earlier as Chanyeol tries to intervene to stop him in an attempt to probably do it himself, again not wanting to bother the smaller and that is when Baekhyun, who had been irritated by the giant's behaviour anyways, especially considering the other's state, snaps for a second.

"Chanyeol, let me take care of you, you are sick for fucks sake, let me help you." Baekhyun clamours a bit agitated, feeling frustrated from the other's behaviour and reluctance to get help. "There is no shame in accepting help from other's so stop being a bitch and relax." There is a short silence between the two but Baekhyun's outburst finally seems to have an effect on the other as Chanyeol just sighs out defeated and leans against the headboard of the bed, letting the smaller do the stuff he wants to.

Baekhyun hands the glass of water to Chanyeol, who drinks it obediently in one go, only to be fed with coughing syrup, expectorants and other things that Baekhyun pours on a spoon afterwards, opening his mouth obediently everytime the smaller comes near to it. He stays mum all the time though, only clearing his throat from time to time as he watches Baekhyun with big glassy eyes which make him look like a puppy even more. Baekhyun can't help but find his normally strong and independent friend utterly cute with his disheveled hair and the puffy cheeks, that slowly gain back some colour.

After Baekhyun gives Chanyeol a cup of tea and orders him to drink it, he tugs the taller into his blanket carefully before opening the curtains and window and letting in some fresh air, so that the germs get washed out of the room and leave behind a healthier environment. He then sits down next to Chanyeol's bed again and watches the taller sip on his tea carefully to not get burned.

Chanyeol's face has a much healthier colour now and his eyes don't look as glassy and foggy anymore as before and this sight alone lets a wave of relief and warmth rush through Baekhyun's body. As he sees the taller finishing his cup he takes it and places it back on the nightstand before ordering Chanyeol to lay down again, preparing a wet towel to place it on the giant's forehead to hopefully reduce the fever and the other follows obediently.

"How do you feel?" Baekhyun asks softly, not really expecting an answer since the other has been mum for nearly the entire time. He carefully places the wet cloth onto the other's head, who lets out a satisfied hum as the cold item touches his burning skin and Baekhyun smiles upon seeing that his attempts to ease the other's pain seem to show some effects. He is about to turn away and get some pastilles for the other as Chanyeol suddenly begins to speak, making Baekhyun jolt in surprise and turn back to look at the other.

"Better."

Chanyeol's voice is not more than a raspy croak, hoarse and weak but alone the fact that he seems to have enough strength again to speak more than yes and no makes Baekhyun's heart feel lighter. He watches the taller's face, sees the pinky blush from the fever that finally appears on the other's face and he is happy that Chanyeol finally stopped shivering, which is a good sign. The giant looks back at him, fondness and fatigue in his eyes and it makes the smaller feel soft inside as he moves his hand to swipe out as few streaks that stick to the other's face.

"I would have scolded you for not calling me that you are sick, but I guess from the state that I found you in that you haven't found the strength to even look at your phone today." Baekhyun teases, but his tone is soft and caring as he gently moves to get another towel from the nightstand and dabs away the little drops of sweat that appear on the other's face.

A tiny smile appears on Chanyeol's face. "If it wouldn't hurt so much to move any muscle I would have never let you see me in that state." The taller mumbles in response, leaning slightly into the smaller's gentle touches which doesn't go unnoticed by the other and Baekhyun smiles fondly while shaking the head amused about the other's stubbornness.

"Bold of you to assume that I would have let you have a choice about this."

"Do you wanna tell me that you would have stormed in my room or what?"

"I would tie you to the bed if that would stop you from declining help."

Chanyeol giggles softly upon hearing the last response which ends in coughing and Baekhyun softly pads the other's shoulder as he puts away the towel he used to dap the taller with and takes the pastilles into his hand.

"I don't need help Baek." Chanyeol mumbles after his coughing streak ends, eyes resting calmly on the other's as if he tries to convince him of his words, but Baekhyun has none of that. "I can take care of myself."

"I know you can." Baekhyun replies instantly but softly. "But that doesn't mean you have to do everything yourself. I don't know who made you think that accepting help is something bad but it really is not, Yeol. You helped me two weeks ago, more than probably anybody can expect from someone else and I wanna do the same for you." Chanyeol stays mute as he averts his eyes to the side shyly and Baekhyun uses the opportunity to press one of the pastilles against the other's plump lips. Chanyeol's eyes flicker back at the smaller and the taller takes the offered treat in obediently, Baekhyun's fingers brushing against the soft flesh for a second, grinning satisfied at his patient while doing so. "Now shut up and suck this."

Chanyeol giggles in response, moving the candy/medicine in his mouth with his tongue. "To make me shut up you have to think of something else, Baek, that won't do the deed." A big cheeky smirk appears on his face as he winks at the smaller and Baekhyun bites his tongue upon hearing the other's comment before replying something similar ambivalent, while raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"I would, but I don't wanna get sick you know."

"Does that mean I get to collect it after I'm healthy again?"

"Only if it is necessary."

"I will come back to it then."

Chanyeol smiles widely as he says the last sentence and Baekhyun, who blushes softly, wonders if the fever melted some of the wires in the other's head as he shakes his head in amusement, snickering softly. That's another thing that had changed during the last weeks. The teasing had become way more flirtatious, which the smaller guesses comes from the taller becoming more comfortable around him and he kind of likes it. It always leaves behind a fluttering feeling in his stomach.

"Why you laughing?" The giant interrupts his thoughts, voice still hoarse and he coughs once more which reminds the smaller of the other's state.

"Because you are an idiot...." Baekhyun replies, smiling softly at the other who returns it with a smirk himself.

"Tell me something new..."

"...and you should rest now." Baekhyun interrupts softly with the intention to set an end to the brickering. Chanyeol needs to rest and sleep, which is the best medicine and that won't happen if they keeps flirting playfully. "I'm gonna go to the grocery store and make some soup for you, while you sleep in the mean time."

Chanyeol huffs, a small smile on his lips as he sighs, which makes Baekhyun feel soft. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No you don't." Baekhyun replies softly, eyebrow raised in amusement as he stands up, closing the window again so that the other doesn't get too cold and moving towards the door, only to be called by the taller in the last second, which is why he turns around one last time.

"Yes?"

Chanyeol is lying there, cloth on his forehead, cheeks bright pink from the fever and a big smile on his face, eyes glittering with gratefulness. Baekhyun can't help but feel relieved upon seeing his dear friend feeling obviously better. In addition to that the other looks utterly cute as he lies there and the sweet smile makes Baekhyun's heart skip a beat.

"Thank you."

Baekhyun can feel a warm smile creeping on his lips as his heart beat frantically, a warm wave of content and happiness washing through his body upon hearing this and he wonders what exactly makes him feel that way as he answers with a simple "No problem."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As Baekhyun returns back from the grocery store an hour later, hands full with the things he bought, he is surprised to not only find Chanyeol's shoes standing next to the door but also Jongin's which is kind of strange since the other normally never returns before 5 pm as he spends most of his free time at the dance hall with Sehun and Yixing.

After moving to the kitchen first to put his purchases into the fridge he quickly checks up on Chanyeol. The giant puppy is sleeping deeply, making soft snoring noises that are probably caused by a not entirely free nose, as he doesn't remember the other snorting when they had shared a bed together two weeks earlier. He smiles fondly upon watching the other sleep and he feels his heart skip a beat again as Chanyeol scrunches his nose cutely for one second. He looks so adorable. He then takes the cloth of the other's forehead and dunks it once again in the bowl with cold water, placing it back again on the taller's head afterwards and leaving the room silently.

After that, he carefully moves to Jongin's room, which is directly next to Chanyeol's and he knocks softly against it, wanting to know why the other is back so early. This seems to become a habit today.

"Yeah?" He hears a crackling voice from inside answer and the tone makes Baekhyun frown in worry just like he did about two hours earlier.

"Jongin, are you ok?" He asks softly, his heart heavy, but he doesn't get a reply with moves him to enter the room without explicit permission of the other. "I'm coming in."

Once again he feels like history repeats itself as he enters the room, which is much more organised than Chanyeol's, with Jongin lying on his bed, clinging to a pillow and buring his face into it. Baekhyun begins to ask himself if today is 'International Hide in Bed'-Day and if he is the only one that apparently has missed this information.

Approaching his taller roommate carefully he sits on the edge of the bed next to the curled up younger as he hears soft whimpers from the other, which makes his heart drop painfully. Baekhyun furrows his brows, every emotion besides worry leaving his system as he softly places his hand on the dancer's shoulder, rubbing it gingerly.

"Hey Jongin, are you crying? What is wrong?" He asks, voice low and full with empathy but the other only sob louder into his pillow. Baekhyun feels a bit lost about what to do in a situation like this so he just sits there besides his crying friend, cooing and humming softly at the other as he gently rubs the other's back in an attempt to calm Jongin and give him a feeling of safety and comfort, trying to ignore the rising feeling of coldness and fear into his heart.

They stay like this for about 15 minutes but eventually Jongin is able to calm himself down, his breathing becoming regular again and Baekhyun continues with his soothing sounds and motions until Jongin finally looks up from his pillow, eyes puffy and red from crying as he sniffles softly.

Baekhyun smiles encouringly at him, besides absolutely not feeling like that inside and affectionately ruffles through the other's hair.

"Hey."

"Hey.." Jongin answers, voice croaky like Chanyeol's, although for an entirely different reason.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Baekhyun asks softly, continuing with his calming movements on the other's back and Jongin sniffles, his eyes averting somewhere towards the desk. There is a short silence before he speaks again, but the smaller is ready to give the other the time that he needs while nearly dying inside from curiousity.

"I...I'm a bit homesick." Jongin finally mumbles out and Baekhyun feels a wave of fondness rush through his body and warmth comes back inside as the other opens his heart to his older roommate. He is a bit relieved that it is just something like 'that'. "My mom...sent me a picture of my niece and nephew and...you know...I miss them so much and everything is so stressful here and..." The last words have not been much more of a whisper and Baekhyun smiles sadly upon hearing the pain in the other's voice as he kind of can relate to some parts of it.

Jongin had told them that he has a really close bond to his niece and nephew, which are still very young and that he considers them as his younger siblings. He had spent a lot of time with them before he had moved to study at the university and Baekhyun can only imagine how much he must miss them everyday and the picture on top of the overall stress of the last month must have been the final crack to make his roommate break down.

Jongin might seem like a tough guy on first sight because of his face and his overall physique but he is actual very sensitive inside. He had cried the one time when Kyungsoo had cut himself quite deeply while cooking and he is always the first one to cry when they watch an emotional movie. But this empathy is one of the characteristics that make him so lovable, at least in Baekhyun's eyes.

"Oh Nini..." The smaller mumbles out and he tries to pull the other up into a hug, which the other follows after a short pause of resistance. Baekhyun places his head on the other's shoulder while softly caressing Jongin's back and the taller snuggles himself into the smaller's shoulder, letting the coos and reassuring mumbles of Baekhyun wash over him and they once again stay like this for a while, just hugging and spending warmth to each other. It feels really nice and although the initial idea behind this was to bring comfort to the other, Baekhyun realises now how much he had needed such an embrace himself and he smiles softly, feeling warmth crawl inside him as he welcomes the peace with open arms.

"Better?" He asks the younger after a while and Jongin nods just into the other's shirt, which is a bit wet from the few remaining droplets that have left his eyes. "Yeah.."

"You know, although they are not around you at the moment they are still with you, in your heart? And you can just call them and speak to them. I know it's not the same as holding them in your arms and having them around you, but if you need someone to cuddle you have me and the others'. We are always there for you, Nini, you are not alone with your stress and your fears."

Jongin's grip around Baekhyun shoulder tightens a bit as he nuzzles closer into the crook that is there and Baekhyun could swear he feels a soft smile building on the other's face against his shoulder.

"Thanks hyung..."

"No problem." Baekhyun answers smiling softly and rubs once more over the back of the other, silently appreciating the moment himself. He feels good upon being apparently able to bring peace to the other's heart and that only doubles his own inner calm that has returned into his system. He had been so busy worrying about Chanyeol the whole day that he didn't even realised how urgently he needs a break or more, a simple embrace.

_Speaking about Chanyeol..._

An smile appears on Baekhyun's face as an idea lights up in his head upon remembering his sick friend.

"How about we try to distract you, ok? Would you help me make soup for Chanyeol?"

Jongin pushes himself off of Baekhyun's shoulder and it is the first time for today that the older is able to see the other's entire face, which wears a big question mark on it at the moment, followed by a question that seems just as confused, causing Baekhyun to giggle amused. "Why should we cook soup for Chanyeol-hyung?"

"Because that dumbass managed to catch the flu somehow, don't ask me." Baekhyun sighs, a small smile flashes on his face. "That's why I wasn't home when you came back, I was out to get ingredients. I'm not the best cook you know and you have been around Soo much more than I've been, so I think our chances to not ruin the kitchen entirely are higher when we do it together."

Jongin giggles softly upon hearing that and Baekhyun can't help but join, feeling a wave of warmth run through his body with makes him feel happy and easy. "You are probably right with that." The younger sighs out after a while and the older one smiles.

"So help me? Afterwards you call your niece and nephew while I will try to clean the kitchen so Kyungsoo doesn't murder us and then I will try to get the sick, stubborn idiot to eat something. I tell you it has been quite the fight to get him to accept some help."

"I can imagine that." Jongin snickers in response, his mood obviously much better already as only the slightly red eyes are a reminiscence of his crying. "And sure, let's do it hyung."

"Perfect! Follow me!"

With that the both of them make their way to the kitchen and spend the next two hours in an attempt to make a healthy soup for the sick giant. Needless to say, they make a mess even though they try their best to not do so by knocking over some of Kyungsoo's favourite herbs and spreading it all across the kitchen floor.

To their luck, they are able to clean it just in time as Kyungsoo returns home, who looks attentively at the food, the two of them and the suspiciously clean kitchen, eyeing them warily as if he could feel something is wrong. Jongin and Baekhyun are able to escape from the other's observing gaze though as Jongin excuses himself with the phone call he wants to make and Baekhyun quickly takes the opportunity to grab some soup and make his way to the sick giant puppy, leaving behind a confused Kyungsoo who is still trying to figure out what the other two try to hide from him.  
  



	14. Taking a Risk

Dorm Z, Apartment 10, University of Seoul, February 8th, 2181  
  
  
  
  


Two days pass with Chanyeol lying in bed and fiddling with his flu and Baekhyun being the good friend he is cares throughout the whole process for him by making food, buying medicine and brightening the taller's mood whenever he has the time. Chanyeol slowly but steadily opens up to Baekhyun helping him so that he is accepting it without words of objectification at the end of his sickness.

The better the giant gets the more talkative and cheeky he was again and it warms Baekhyun's heart to see Chanyeol improve steadily until at the morning of February 8th Baekhyun bursts into Chanyeol's room like every morning to wake him up to find the taller back to normal again. How he knows that? Well the giant lies on his side for the first time in days and not on the back, which indicates that Chanyeol's nose is no longer clogged so he can sleep in his normal position again.

Baekhyun smiles as he sees this, a warm feeling flickering in his heart as he watches Chanyeol lying there, still sleeping soundly and he feels like he has butterflies in his stomach, which he doesn't question anymore because he feels that a lot around the giant nowadays. It's probably the deep gratitude he feels towards the other and the happiness about his friend being back to normal.

Deciding that there is no reason to not proceed with his normal waking schedule, Baekhyun slips under the blanket, what he kind of missed these past few days to be honest and slings his arms around Chanyeol's big, sleeping frame, nuzzling tenderly into the other's back while softly caressing over the giant's chest to wake him up.

Chanyeol shifts a bit, groaning sleepy in the progress and he turns his head to look what is interrupting his wonderful sleep as his half open, from fatigue droopy but pretty chocolate brown eyes fall onto the small frame of his roommate who is cuddling himself shamelessly into the giant. Apparently the sight is amusing because the taller is chuckling softly in response.

"Hey puppy..." Chanyeol teases, his voice raspy and deep from sleep and Baekhyun can feel the vibrations of the other speaking against his cheek. "What are you doing there?"

"Waking you up." Baekhyun giggles, smiling softly against the other's shirt, nuzzling into it affectionately. "I kind of missed this." He sighs and inhales that wonderful scent of pine and wood, that he loves so much that he would buy an air conditioner that smells like that.

 _Or I will just continue cuddling Chanyeol for free_. Baekhyun thinks to himself cheekily. _Yeah that sounds like a great idea._

Chanyeol chuckles again. "I don't see how this should make me want to move out of bed if anything it wants to make me stay in bed ever more." The taller says, voice dripping with tease and lewdness and Baekhyun slaps the taller against his chest in embarrassment, what makes the other only laugh even more. "I just enjoy lying here with you, puppy."

"You do?" Baekhyun asks curious, kind of surprised by the other's bluntness.

Chanyeol hums softly in confirmation, voice deep and melodic as he places his big but soft hand over Baekhyun's long but slim one on his chest. "I missed that too. You waking me up like this I mean, it's like the day already starts good, you know."

Baekhyun smiles into the other's shirt once again, humming happily in agreement with what the other had just said, his heart skipping for a second in his chest as a wave of warmth runs through his body and he feels so grateful for all of this at this moment. He doesn't want this to stop, he want to lie here forever, but the memory of them having to go to lectures crawls back into his brain.

"We still have to get up though, Yeol." He sighs sadly, feeling the warmth of the other all over his body. "You have already missed three days of lectures, you can't miss out on another one."

"But I don't want to!" Chanyeol whines loudly, nearly sounding like Jongdae and Baekhyun has to do everything in his might to not start laughing madly. Chanyeol rarely whines but when he does it's not only funny but also incredibly cute. "I want to stay here with you!"

"But we have to, Chan." Baekhyun replies softly again, shaking his head amused while he tries to get up from the bed, wanting to make the first move but Chanyeol holds his hand on his chest tightly not letting the other move one bit.

"No! And you are not allowed to stand up either." The taller throws back at him, voice sounding stubborn as if he is a child and not a 20 year old giant. Baekhyun laughs lightheartedly at that.

"Chanyeoool." Baekhyun sighs jokingly annoyed, but he secretly smiles over the other's needy behaviour and he enjoys every single bit of it. "C'mon let's get up."

"Make me!" The other replies, voice still playfully petulant and a cheeky smile creeps its way onto Baekhyun's face as an idea flashes through his brain. He giggles.

"Ok, but don't complain later, you asked for it." He teases darkly, the smile on his face probably creepy and Chanyeol turns his head, a look of confusion on his face as Baekhyun rips out his hand under the taller one's and begins to tickle Chanyeol.

The giant immediately begins to thrash around, trying hard to stop Baekhyun from his doing, complaining loudly, half laughing half beggingly and the smaller breaks out in loud laughter as he continues to tickle the other before him.

They roll around in the bed and over each other, hands flying around everywhere as Chanyeol tries to get the other to stop and Baekhyun does his best to keep it up, while both laugh madly until the taller finally catches one of Baekhyun's wrists and presses the smaller onto the bed towering over him with a triumphant smile. Baekhyun tries to free himself, but it's helpless, Chanyeol is too strong.

They stay like this for a second, Baekhyun lying on the bed on his back while Chanyeol is kneeling on top of him, fixating the smaller's body and hands with his hips and hands, both panting loudly as if they had just ran a marathon but they keep smiling at each other.

Baekhyun can't help but let his eyes wander over the frame of the other, who is towering over him with his messy bed hair and the oversized tee that is hanging loosely from his shoulders, lapping softy around his broad physique. His eyes flicker up to Chanyeol's face, who looks back at him with those brown warm eyes, which are twinkling brightly at him with affection and playfulness and a crooked, soft smile adores his plump, pink lips. All of this sparks a warm feeling in Baekhyun's heart and the butterflies in his stomach go haywire as he admires the taller above him.

"You meanie." Chanyeol chuckles out a bit breathless after a while, eyes still set on Baekhyun's as he apparently also studies the other's face.

Baekhyun giggles in response, grinning brightly. "I warned you, don't say I didn't."

"Still wasn't fair though!" Chanyeol whines back and lets loose of Baekhyun's wrists to sit up and the smaller can't help but feel a bit disappointed, even if he has no fucking clue why. "But I guess you did manage to get me up, congratulations."

"Thanks!" Baekhyun replies, stretching out his tongue playfully to the other while still smiling brightly. "But in order for both of us to get up, you would have to get off of me, you know?"

"Oh!" Chanyeol says, sounding a bit surprised as if he just had realised that he is sitting on Baekhyun and the smaller can see the taller's big ears turn bright red as he quickly gets off, ruffling his hair flustered, gaze averted. "Sorry, I didn't kno..like I didn't mean to—"

"Yeol..." Baekhyun interrupts, chuckling amused as he sits up quickly, grabbing the other's face in his hand and moving the taller's face to look at him. He looks into Chanyeol's eyes, who looks back shy and unsure, slightly nibbling on his bottom lip as if he fears that he did something wrong. Baekhyun softly caresses the other's cheek with his thumb and tries to put on the most reassuring smile and look onto his face. "...it didn't bother me at all. Ok? If it did I would have told you so don't feel sorry, okay? It's just that we really have to get up. That's why I said that."

A small sweet smile appears on Chanyeol's face, his ears moving in the process and Baekhyun can feel his heart burst in happiness.

 _He looks so cute when doing that_.

"Ok." The taller's voice cuts through the bubbly clouds of the smaller adoring his giant roommate and Baekhyun smiles brightly at his friend.

"Good. Wanna join in colouring Minseok-hyung's hair later? He asked me yesterday if I could do it today and the more people the more fun."

"I'm sorry Baek, but I will have to meet with Camille-noona to catch up on the project since I have been sick the past days." The taller smiles back apologetically and a bit guilty. "But I will try to hurry up, so I can join!"

"Alright no problem." Baekhyun answers understanding, smiling softly at his friend to assure him that it is really fine. "You can bring her too if you want, I'm sure it will be fun with her!"

Chanyeol's face lights up significantly. "Ok I think she will like that she seems quite lonely." He says excited and Baekhyun can't help but smile brightly, feeling warmth run through his body. Chanyeol really is a good guy, always caring for his friends and trying his best to make them happy.

"CHANYEOL, BAEKHYUN, WHERE ARE YOU? KYUNGSOO MADE BREAKFAST, YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCHES." Junmyeon's voice suddenly screams through the flat and it makes the two jolt for a second, being surprised by the loud noise but they begin to laugh shortly after as they realise what eomma Jun had just screamed through the whole flat.

"WE ARE COMING!" Chanyeol shouts back amused, because Baekhyun is laughing too hard to answer, before turning to the smaller, gifting him with the dazzling smile of his that always manages to make Baekhyun's knees go weak, nodding at him encouragingly. "C'mon Baek let's go, before Eomma kills us."

"Ok." Baekhyun snickers back, mostly over their shared nickname for their older roommate they both adore deeply besides playfully calling him mom all the time. Getting up from the bed they were still sitting on, they leave the room and walk over to the kitchen, brickering and teasing each other on their way there. And it makes Baekhyun's heart burst in happiness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Here we go." Minseok huffs out as he lets a collection of haircolouring products fall onto the table in the kitchen/living room, next to Baekhyun's own ones which the younger had placed there just a minute earlier. "You or me first?"

It's already past 5 pm in the afternoon, the sun is already about to go down and Minseok had just come back from his lectures twenty minutes earlier to storm into Baekhyun's room and remind his younger roommate of what they had planned to do for weeks now.

Touching up their roots.

And judging from the sight Baekhyun had seen in the mirror minutes earlier, time was really up to do that.

"If you don't mind, I would like to go first." Baekhyun answers his hyung's question after a short break full of thoughts and Minseok just nods understandingly.

"I think you know the procedure, go wash your hair. I will prepare the dye in the mean time."

With that Minseok turns to open one of the red hair colour pods Baekhyun usually dyes his hair with and begins to mix the colour with conditioner in a way that tells the younger that his hyung probably did this more than a hundred times already. Baekhyun had coloured his hair many times, but he wouldn't be able to it so quickly like that.

Minseok subtly looks up from the paste he is quirling and focuses on Baekhyun, who has magically frozen on the spot, deep in thoughts and amazement about his friend.  
The older giggles softly, a smirk on his face.

"Stop staring Baek and wash your hair."

_Uh oh._

Blushing in embarrassment, Baekhyun quickly wobbles to the bathroom and slips out of his tee before putting his head under the sink and soaking his hair with water until it's dripping down his face. Then he takes a towel, ruffles with it through his hair, puts his tee back on and puts the towel around his shoulders in order for Minseok to not ruin his clothes if he drops some dye. He is excited to spend some quality time with his hyung though, conversations with the eldest are always nice.

Returning to the kitchen, Baekhyun is surprised to not only find Minseok there, who is already armed with brush and gloves, ready to throw dye onto his younger roommate's hair, but also Sehun, who is wearing a scowl on his face, looking like it had rained for the entire week. A bottle of soju ist standing before him and he just pours something into his shot glass, chugging it down directly afterwards.

Baekhyun can't help but frown as he moves to the seat Minseok is standing next to, confusion flodding his system as he tries to figure out what could have upset their maknae so much that he moves to drink in the middle of the week before he even had dinner. Yes, Sehun had gotten a habit of drinking some booze together with food, but only sometimes and as just said only in combination with the things Kyungsoo cooks for them. Something must be up.

"Do you know, what's bothering him?" Baekhyun whispers to Minseok as he reaches the table and the older just shakes his head in response, wearing the same confused and slightly worried expression on his face as he glances at Sehun. He can't help but feel concerned about their youngest state and the fact that the older, who is a very trustful and empathetic friend doesn't has a single clue does not ease the nervous feeling in Baekhyun's tummy. Sitting down and Minseok starting to get dye on his head, Baekhyun eyes the maknae attentively. Sehun had just poured in another glass of soju into his shot glass and is eyeing it now with a kind of expression in his eyes, that Baekhyun would describe as pain and...sadness. This makes him even more nervous.

"Sehun-ah..." Baekhyun says after clearing his throat, but the maknae is not giving him a single look, just gulping down the liquid and grimacing afterwards, probably from the strong taste of alcohol. "..What is wrong?"

Sehun just chuckles some kind of darkly and quickly glances at Baekhyun, which makes said feel a shiver running down his spine. The eyes of the younger looked kind of empty but also were clouded with so many emotions that he struggled to identify a single one of them.

_Just what is bothering him._

Sehun just shrugs with his shoulders and it is so obvious that he is lying, throwing Baekhyun and Minseok off with a short, evasive, nonverbal answer and Baekhyun is sure that his hyung is just exactly as confused as he is. This whole thing stinks. Something is wrong and he will find out what it is. He is not that type of person that lets friends drown into their own misery.

He was just about to try to persuade the taller somehow to get out some more information when two people are entering the room, talking and laughing to each other, so Baekhyun looks up.

He feels happiness entering his system as his eyes fall on Chanyeol, who is accompanied by Camille. The small woman is entirely dressed in black and looks beautiful as she laughs honestly at something the tallest had just babbled out. Baekhyun could instantly feel how the atmosphere in the room turns into a brighter and lighter one and he feels much better already.

"Hey guys!" Camille and Chanyeol say while approaching the table and the tallest is stepping right besides Baekhyun, granting him with a smile that was only meant for him and the smaller could feel his heart flutter. "Minseok-hyung, can I help you?"

"Of course." The older behind Baekhyun chuckles and Chanyeol, grinning like an overly excited puppy moves to put on some gloves just to rip them apart because they are too small. Baekhyun and Minseok burst out in laughter upon watching the tallest's flustered look and they still do as Chanyeol moves to grab some bigger ones, grummling into his non-existent beard, his ears strawberry red.

Baekhyun had been so caught up by Chanyeol's presence that he didn't pay attention to the other two people in the room, but as the taller steps behind him to join their hyung into dyeing Baekhyun's hair, his eyes fall onto Camille, who had sat down opposite of Sehun, who hasn't reacted to anything so far, still having a scowl on his face, eyeing the maknae attentively with a knowing look on her face.

"Mind if I join?" She asks calm, taking one of the shot glasses that are standing on the side of the table and placing it next to the bottle of booze that Sehun is holding into his hand. Sehun just throws a look at her, not moving an inch for a second as he contemplates what to do, but in the end he sighs out and pours some of the liquid into Camille's glass.

The older woman smiles warmly and clicks glasses with the youngest, fixating her green eyes at Sehun as if she fears that she would miss something if she doesn't.

Baekhyun watches the two of them, staying mum the entire time because whatever Camille's plan is she seems to get more into Sehun's system as he managed to do so far and it makes him kind of relieved to see some progress. He will just observe and hopefully gather some information this way.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" He suddenly hears a deep voice mumble besides his ear feeling a soft breeze hitting it and the delicious scent of wood and pine that is Chanyeol's wafts into his nose, making him feel warm and fluffy, his stomach doing somersaults. He glances to his side just to find the taller there, as expected and Chanyeol has his eyes fixated on Sehun, which Baekhyun knows he considers as a kind of smaller brother, his face showing confusion and slight worry. It makes Baekhyun want to melt.

"I don't." He mumbles back, voice not more than a soft whisper as he redirects his eyes at Sehun once again. "But lets watch what Camille-noona has planned, I have a feeling that she does have an idea how to crack that nut." The maknae looks at the glass in his hand and his expression is still indifferent, completely blank almost but still somehow full of emotion, which is confusing the smaller even more.

_How can somebody have two completely opposite expressions on his face on the same time. That doesn't make sense!_

"How was your day, Sehun?" Camille asks, voice again calm after she moves the glass towards the maknae again, who pours her another drink. Sehun flickers his eyes up to her and doesn't says a single word, which is not necessary anyways as his face basically tells her to not ask any further about that. Camille lifts one of her eyebrows and Baekhyun doesn't know if she didn't get the message or if she just blankly ignores it, because she instantly continues to talk after she had dunked down another glass.

"You know, for me, half of my day was pretty shitty. I got my protocol for my experiment back for the second time, the professor still has something to complain about and I couldn't pay attention in class because I didn't sleep well. I had to stay up late yesterday, finishing my damn exercises and it took me hours to just realise that I made a simple calculation mistake at the beginning and Chanyeol probably can confirm you that my mood was pretty shitty when we met today."

Baekhyun slightly turns his head to look at Chanyeol, which earns him scolding from Minseok, who is still in the middle of touching up Baekhyun's roots and he quickly apologises for moving. The tallest, who also has his gloved hands full with red dye nods at Camille's explanation, a serious but calm expression on his face as he turns back to putting colour on Baekhyun's hair and he turns his head back as the older woman continues to speak.

"Do you know what helped me over that?" She asks slowly, eyes directed at Sehun who is fiddling with his shot glass but not making a single tone. "I talked about it with Chanyeol. And that instantly made it better."

Sehun's eyes quickly flicker up at Camille, the look in his eyes indifferent as if he is not sure what to do. She just looks back at him calmly not saying anything, staying patient as she watches the maknae sort out his feelings and Baekhyun is beginning to feel uneasy upon the atmosphere being so serious that he is kind of relieved when Minseok suddenly pads him on the shoulder, telling him that he is done.

Baekhyun stands up and Minseok moves out of the room to water his hair, because it is his turn now to get his roots touched up. Chanyeol slips out of his rubber gloves and puts them in the trash, getting a new bottle of soju on the way back to the table and falling down onto a chair next to Sehun, pouring himself, Camille and Sehun a new drink afterwards.

"You know.." Camille starts once again, eyes directed at her fingers as she plays with a ring that is located there. "Life is too short to hold grudges and sulk over petty things, it's always just better to speak about it."

"But what.." Sehun starts and Baekhyun is surprised to actually hear the maknae talk for the first time he is here and he doesn't know if its because of Camille's calm and understanding aura or the soju, but he talks. The taller is looking at his own hands, biting down on his bottom lips, his expression troubled as he contemplates if he should continue and Baekhyun can feel a wave of affection for the other run through his body. "..what if that what I want to say could hurt somebody and destroy something that is precious to me?"

Baekhyun is taken aback by that. He didn't expect the matter of Sehun's bad mood to be such a serious one and it makes him feel even more sympathy towards his younger roommate. It must be really hard for him to struggle with something that could ruin something so important to him.

All in their thoughts about what the youngest just said the room falls silent, only interrupted by Minseok who is returning from the bathroom and from the look on his face he seems to be confused about all of them being mum, hanging in their own world. He doesn't question it though and sits down in front of Baekhyun who had prepared the other's hair dye in the mean time and starts applying it to the older's head now.

"You know..." Camille starts again after a while, voice kind of melancholic as she takes one of Sehun's hands in her own and pats it comfortably. "One day it will burst out anyways. If it catches up on you so much and you hide it, it will eventually break out one day and maybe its too late then. It could also hurt the other person, that you hid it so long. In my opinion, regretting something you have done is less worse than regretting something you haven't done, because at least you had the courage to say it and you can move on from it, while if you don't you will always wonder what could have been if you did."

Somehow the things Camille said wake up something that Baekhyun tries to push away since the Day of Decision, which is the guilt of not telling Jongdae, his best friend about his class. It instantly makes him sad and what is even worse is that the feeling has even increased after Chanyeol had found it out. It feels like he betrayed Jongdae, who is his best friend and who he used to be able to talk about everything and the fact that he can't right now...Baekhyun feels a soft bang to his heart as the thought comes back into his mind, not letting itself being pushed away this time.

He had spent years with Jongdae at his side and the both of them are so close to each other that he had never felt the need to hide something from him ever before. He trust Jongdae with all his heart and the reason why he didn't tell him so far is that he always had feared that he would loose him if he tells his best friend about this matter. He can't even rationalise why he feels that way.

It had never come to his mind though that he could loose Jongdae, if he hides something from him so important and essential to Baekhyun because it could drift them apart. He knows that the other had felt something is wrong but he had chosen to not question it. Baekhyun can only imagine how hard that must have been for his best friend and it just shows what a kindhearted human he is.

He wants to talk with Jongdae about this and all the things that happened so badly. He wants to be able to talk about everything with his best friend again.

And he will do it. Because there is no way he is going to lose his best friend.

While Baekhyun still contemplates about Camille's words, Junmyeon enters the scene and chirps at them happily, giving a kiss to Sehun's head, which the younger replies with complaint but Baekhyun doesn't miss his cheeks turning pink. He is too caught up in his thoughts about Jongdae to think about it any further though, like he would have normally done. Junmyeon just snickers and lets himself fall down next to Sehun and begins talking about something that had just happened to him on the way back, the atmosphere and also Sehun's mood brightening up more and more with every passing second magically. It doesn't reach Baekhyun's heart though, as his mind is still occupied with Jongdae and he can't even concentrate properly on the hair colouring.

If you awake a monster, you better deal with it and solve it because you won't put it back to sleep. And that's exactly what Baekhyun feels right now. He won't get rid of this feeling of anxiety if he doesn't deal with it and something inside him tells him that he has to do now.

"Camille, could you take over for a second? I have to do something." He asks the platin blond woman, from who he knows that she herself colours her hair regularly so she probably would be the best one for the job.

All eyes direct at him, including Minseok's, looking at him confused and wondering at that sudden statement, but Baekhyun doesn't really care right now. He is really thankful for Camille's advice, even though it was not even directed at him, because this had opened his eyes. He needs to talk to Jongdae and he needs to do it right now, its overdue anyways.

"Of course." Camille answers, confusion in her voice but she smiles at him warmly and some kind understandingly and Baekhyun feels a wave of gratitude rush through his body towards that woman that has been nothing but kind and caring to all of them so far as she speaks again, directed at the older in front of Baekhyun now. "As long as Minseokie keeps still this won't be a problem." She snickers and grants him a cheeky smile.

"Oh I will do my best to stay still only for you, princess." The older claps back, voice full with amusement and tease and they continue to bricker at each other, embedded into the others' laughter as Baekhyun is already on his way out of the room, only having Jongdae as a goal in his mind. Normally the tone in their voices would have left Baekhyun wondering what is going on between those two but this is a thing that has to wait now. Jongdae is more important now. He deserves to know. Now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"JD, are you there?" Baekhyun asks as he bursts into his best friend's room without knocking beforehand and to his luck, Jongdae is in the room, sitting on his desk and working on his projects, startled and surprised about his best friend bursting into his room without announcing himself beforehand, which is quite unusual.

"Holy, Kyoong, you got me scared for a sec." Jongdae answers a bit out of breath but a smile appears on his wavelike shaped lips shortly after as he turns to look at Baekhyun, who is standing in the door frame. "What is it?"

"I need to tell you something." Baekhyun answers seriously and the genuine, kind smile on Jongdae's face exchanges with a confused, worried one as the older quickly moves to his best friend's bed and sits down on it, looking at the person in front of him nervously. "Can you...like sit next to me, it is really important for me."

"Baek, what is going on?" Jongdae asks confused but follows his best friend's request, sitting down next to him on the bed with crossed legs, position facing him. He then takes the older's hands into his as if he feels that Baekhyun needs his reassurance, which plants a genuine smile on the omega's face and lets a warm wave of comfort run through his body. Jongdae just knows him so well.

"I...I need...I want to tell you something." Baekhyun stutters and looks at their intwined hands. He is so nervous, the anxiety he feels threating to eat him but he feels even more the urge to finally open himself to Jongdae, to finally tell him everything, to finally stop lying to his best friend which is something he hates so much. He trust Jongdae with all his heart, he knows the other would never tell anything on purpose. He knows it is dangerous to tell anyone his class, it is like it is imprinted into his body, and Chanyeol is already a huge gamble but he is willing to take the risk.

"Baekhyun wha-" Jongdae starts again, even more concerned about seeing the other struggle so much but Baekhyun interrupts him quickly.

"JD promise me, you won't hate me." Baekhyun calls out and his voice is not much more than a tiny, desperate whisper as he looks into his best friend's eyes, which are kind, warm and brown like a good coffee on a Sunday morning. He is nervous. He has to make sure that nothing about this would change anything between them, because the brotherly love that he feels for the other in his heart at that moment washes over his entire being and makes him realise once more how important the other actually is to him.

Jongdae looks at him quite shocked but there is also another expression in his eyes, that feels like a needle getting rammed into Baekhyun's heart. The younger looks at him with hurt.

"Why would I ever hate you?" Jongdae says, his voice low and kinda broken. Baekhyun instantly feels bad for even saying this and he reaches out a hand to cup the other's face in it, returning the hurt look of the other with a guilty one as he softly strokes the other's cheek with his thumb.

"Because I broke a promise." Baekhyun whispers croaky and he is shaking. If it's from fear that the other might push him away after this or if it's the guilt that is making him nearly break down he doesn't know, but that doesn't change anything. He has to do it. He has to tell this best friend everything. His heart begs him to do it, he hates that he has to keep this from Jongdae for so long already. "I promised you that I will never keep a secret from you and I broke it..."

Jongdae looks at him perplexed after the confession but stays silent as if he knows that the other is not finished yet and Baekhyun feels so greatful towards him for that. He really knows him well.

"I..." Baekhyun starts again, letting the hand fall down from the other's cheeks back into the lap where the other one still lays intwined with Jongdae's and he looks at them as he continues his sentence, unable to look at the other's face as he does his confession. "I...I'm an omega..."

The room falls silent for a second and it feels like time is freezing. Baekhyun is still staring at his hands, feeling cold sweat running down his back and he is not able to look up at the other's face in fear of that what he could find there.

Now that Baekhyun finally spoke it out he understands why he has been so afraid of it.

There are people that are disgusted by his kind, because they think that it is against nature and although he never assessed Jongdae as one of them he is still anxious. Still anxious that he might be. 

He is anxious because he lied to the other, kept it from him, didn't trust him enough and even Chanyeol knew before him, he fears that his best friend might be hurt by that. He is anxious because even though he KNOWS that Jongdae will have no problem with it a tiny part in his brain is still telling him that he will. And it is driving him crazy. He is anxious because he is doing something he shouldn't do, what if it slips Jongdae's mind one day, what if they fight and the other looses his head.

Baekhyun wants to slap himself for this thought because he knows that it is ridiculous. But he can't help it, he still feels anxious.

He can't help but feel anxious because he is afraid of loosing his best friend.

Every single one of these thoughts vanishes the second Jongdae answers him, though, getting replaced by warmth.

"Oh Baek..." Jongdae's voice is soft and kind, just like a fluffy blanket on a cold winter day. "I already knew."

Baekhyun looks up instantly, startled by his best friend's answer. He had expected everything from disgust to acceptance to laughter, everything but not that. Jongdae looks at him with a soft, loving look in his eyes, smiling sweetly at his best friend in front of him, holding his hands tightly. They pierce through him like he is just a thin piece of paper and fill him with warmth and reassurance so strong that he has to gasp for air as he reads the silent message that is transported through Jongdae's eyes.

_I already knew. And I didn't leave your side._

The intensity of relief that is washing through Baekhyun's body is so strong, so uplifting that he feels like he will sufforcating on it and he is so happy that he doesn't registrate the tears that have started to run down his face until Jongdae reaches out his hand to wipe them away softly.

"Hey, don't cry, there is no reason to, you big baby." His best friend chuckles softly and Baekhyun can't help but registrate how beautiful the other looks when he smiles so full of kindness and love. Jongdae really is a creature that is emitting love and light to all the people around him.

"How..how did you know?" Baekyhun croaks out breathless after the initally wave of emotions have calmed down and were replaced by a new emotion, which was curiosity. He really wants to know how Jongdae managed to find that out.

"Baek, how long do I know you?" Jongdae snickers, patting Baekhyun's cheek softly. "Something over ten years? Of course I knew. I had my suspicions when you came out of the test looking like you saw a ghost and it confirmed for me the moment you came into my room the day we moved in. I just knew."

Baekhyun feels a warm wave run through his body, a wave of comfort and love as he silently chuckles to himself. How could he underestimate Jongdae and their bond. He should have known. "Why...why didn't you say anything though?" He asks curiously, eager to finally catch up and clear all the things that he wanted to tell his best friend for so long.

"Well I guessed you would come to me when you are ready to talk about it. And I was right, wasn't I?" Jongdae answers and grins brightly. "I'm also probably the only person who knows, so..."

Baekhyun feels his cheeks turning red like a tomate as Chanyeol and the things that happened plop up in his mind and he scratches the back of his head embarrassed. "Well..." He starts and sighs out shakily. It is better to clear up everything, right?

"Well...actually...you are not." Baekhyun mumbles, getting quieter and more embarrassed with every word but it seems to be loud enough to understand, judging by the shocked expression that is appearing on Jongdae's face, his eyes basically falling out of their sockets and mouth so wide open that a plane could park in it. If possible Baekhyun turns even redder.

"WHAT?!" Jongdae nearly shouts out and Baekhyun tries to shush him down desperately so that the others don't hear him. His best friend seems to get the message, because the next questions that come out like bullets fired out of a machine gun are whispered, even though they are not less fierce in tone. "Who!? Where?! When?! What?!"

Baekhyun nibbles onto his bottom lips as he looks at his hands shyly. "It's Chanyeol.." He starts, voice low and he can hear Jongdae gasps. "He kind of...ran into me....while I was in my first heat..." His tone is not much more than a mumble and he feels like he is dying from embarrassement.

"WHAT?!?!!?" Jongdae shouts out again and Baekhyun again tries to calm his best friend down, grabbing his arm and shushing at him with a pleading look on his face which Jongdae follows, although it is not keeping him from pestering his best friends with questions. "You already went into heat?! When, where, wha...wait....." His eyes grow big as the gathered information in his head connects to an apparently clear picture. "...is Chanyeol..a-."

"He is an alpha, yes." Baekhyun mumbles, still embarrassed. This confession earns him another gasp from Jongdae and a grip to his shirt, which makes him yelp in surprise as the younger pulls him very close to his own chest.

"Did you sleep with him?" Jongdae asks shocked, basically shaking Baekhyun in his hold and the older thinks that he is going to explode from the amount of embarrassment he is feeling upon hearing that question, his head probably so red that it looks like it's burning.

"What?! NO!" He nearly screams out in panic and Jongdae lets him immediately drop back onto the bed.

"Pfew, I thought I get a heart attack for a second. There is no way you loose your virginity before me." Jongdae says, fanning himself a bit of air with his hand and laughs lightheartedly, while throwing an amused look towards Baekhyun, who is about to complain about what the other had just said, but he doesn't get the chance. "How did he find out though? And how did the heat feel, I want to know everything!"

Baekhyun returns into his previous position and adjust his clothes before returning his eyes onto his best friend again, feeling much less hot already as the embarrassment slowly leaves his system. "That's a long story..." He huffs out, scratching his neck absentmindly but Jongdae doesn't seem to want that topic slip.

"I got time."

Baekhyun throws a slightly annoyed look at Jongdae, who is looking back at him attentively with a sneaky smile on his face and the older can't help but let out a sigh. Jongdae won't let Baekhyun go until he knows everything and he knows that. They are best friends, god dammit.

"Can I go wash out my hair dye first?" Baekhyun huffs out, pointing at his head and Jongdae nods eagerly, not moving an inch until the older returns a few minutes later with wet and freshly touched up hair.

Jongdae lays his head down into Baekhyun's lap and the older begins to tell the younger everything, the test, the heat, the heat incident, his friendship with Chanyeol, only getting interrupted by the other a few times when he has questions. Baekhyun realises that it feels really good to be able to talk about this with his best friend. Jongdae really is a great listener and even though his best friend teases him about the things that had happened to him he also feels the love that the other is emitting towards him, making him not only feel reassured but also validated about his decisions and doings.

They finish just in time as Kyungsoo calls them for dinner and he feels light as a feather, at peace and happy as the two of them move towards the kitchen to meet up with the other seven plus Camille. During moving, Baekhyun comes to one conclusion as he glances at his best friend, who is besides him.

Taking the risk and telling Jongdae about it had been really worth it.  
  



	15. Broken Wings

**Trigger Warning:** Mental Health

Dorm Z, Apartment 10, University of Seoul, February 13th, 2181  
  
  
  
  


It is always like this.

Everything is going well, days go by without anything happening. He is able to live his life like he wants to, able to enjoy every second of it. He is able to pursue the things he wants to reach, the things he is craving to achieve, hunting after them like moths are drawn towards the far distant moon.

In those moments he loves life. But in the end it is always like this.

Floating on clouds. Flying through golden light that is dancing on his skin, carried by the wind that is bringing him higher, up up into infinity. So high that he nearly forgets the hard, black ground that is waiting for him miles under.

It is always like this.

Everytime when he thinks that maybe this time, he can leave the ground behind, it happens. Everytime he thinks that he maybe managed to escape the cruel reality for real this time. The longer he manages to stay up in the clouds, surrounded by love, light and happiness, the more he forgets the pain that is waiting for him down there and he gets cocky, lightheaded...

Inattentive.

It is always like this.

It always starts with something small that in the end manages to throw him out of his orbit. Sometimes it is the rejection of a friend, who is busy with something and is not hitting the best tone to let him know. Sometimes it is a carelessness in an exam that costs him the better grade. And sometimes it is a simple message from his family that makes him fall down from the heaven, makes him crash down to earth like a cannon ball with such high speed that he couldn't stop himself even if his wings, that should rescue him in such situations, would work properly.

His wings.

His broken, ugly wings that he is so ashamed to show. The wings that mark him as someone who is not able to carry himself through hardenships and expose him as someone who is reliant on others. Torn, broken, weird and ugly. They have always been weak, since he was a kid. He always had been in need of reassurance and support. They grew a bit stronger with time as he aged but compared to others they were still weak.

When he had been younger, when his wings were still whole, he searched for help from his parents and friends when he faced turbulances. That always got him through those hard times, but he eventually stopped when he realised that he is just a burden to others. He felt and he still feels like he is not worth of their support because he has nothing to give them in return. And he hates to stand in debt.

When he had faced the next hardenship, his wings, without the support of the others, weren't able to carry him through it and that had been the first time when Chanyeol had fallen from the sky and crashed down onto the hard, cold earth that is so different from the world he was used to.

It hurt. It hurt like hell. It had been so dark, so cold, so lifeless around him and the pain had been nearly deafening, all of it making its way quickly inside him. He had been so scared and he had felt so lonely. He had tried to stop it, to run away, to return to the sky he knew was somewhere above the pitch black one that was filling his sight, he wanted to return to his family, friends, back to the warmth, but he couldn't.

When he tried to stand up, he realised two things. Firstly, that he couldn't. It was like something invisible bound him to the ground, grasping at him like tendrils, pressing out all the warmth that was left inside him, making him feel like he suffocates. Secondly he realised that his wings, that always had been weak, were broken. He could feel it, every centimetre that he moved caused stinging trails of pain to crawl through his body and all he wanted to do was to cry in pain, confusion and fear as he lied there, unable to progress what was happening to him.

But he couldn't. It was like he was mum, left there to suffer, bound, unable to move. And that had been also the first time when those voices had visited him.

Chanyeol remembers it like it was yesterday.

Their hissing, shrill, cruel voices that filled his head with insults and torture, each of them feeling like a pale was hammered through his chest, piece by piece and he is sure that if he would have been able to speak that day that all that would have left his mouth would have been screams so pained and pleading that even the devil himself would have had mercy with him.

But he had been left there, nobody had come to save him, nobody had seen the necessity to rescue that innocent boy who had been too proud and stubborn to accept help. So he was left to watch his innermost, his selfrespect, his selflove, his happiness, his lightheartedness getting smashed until nothing but shatters were left of it and all he could do was to ask himself what he did to deserve feeling like this until he was ingulped by unconsciousness from all the torment that was choking him nonstop.

When Chanyeol had woken up again he had found himself back in the skies, surrounded by all the light and warmth again and he nearly would have thought that everything had just been a terrible nightmare if it wasn't for his wings. Or more what had been left of them.

The impact really had broken them into pieces and they were only hanging crooked behind his back now, looking out of place and weird. Unpleasant.

Ashamed of them and what had happened to him, he avoided others, kept what had happened to him to himself and put on a bright smile to not worry anyone. The last thing he wanted was someone looking at him too closely and finding out what he experienced.

To his own surprise but also to his own disappointment, he succeeded. Everyone treated him like nothing was different and it hurt Chanyeol even more as he realised that nobody looked at him attentively enough to see that something was off with him. Nobody seemed to care enough to let their eyes rest on him longer than seconds and so his secret was not discovered, which left a hole in the young boy's heart.

He stumbled more frequently as time passed, fell down from the sky, was tortured by the cruel voices and the loneliness, was pierced by pain, felt like he was choked and he wished to die hundred times. When he returned, he was more destroyed, mum and numb than before, his wings broken more and more up to a point that they were only hanging from his back and he was left to drag them behind him as he walked through the world, a bright smile on his face to overshadow the hole that he feels inside, to blind over the ugliness that he felt he was, unworthy of love and affection, unworthy of anything good in the world, in order to not loose the people around him that might not care enough about him to see what is wrong with him but at least left him feeling a bit alive everytime he was not down in the dumps. 

He knew that that was selfish, but he couldn't bear to cut all ties.

As Chanyeol finished school he was completely convinced that nobody around him genuinley liked him. Everywhere he looked he could see looks being thrown at him, he could hear hateful whispers everywhere he went and he genuinely believed that he was alone. And that he deserved to be alone, even though he had not a single clue why. Fate wouldn't be so cruel on him if that wasn't the case, right?

That was when he had met the eight people he now kind of begins to consider as his family. Junmyeon, Yixing, Minseok, Jongdae, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Sehun..and Baekhyun. Even though he knows them just for about one and a half months he grew closer to them like he ever managed to anyone else for his entire teen years. It had been the first time ever that someone, to be specific Baekhyun, had felt that something was off with him when he had went through an episode and it was then that Chanyeol experienced a feeling he hadn't felt for a long time. What even stunned him more was that he held onto it so tightly, so desperately when at the same time he feared it so much, that he wants to run away from it as fast as possible.

What Chanyeol experienced was hope. And it freaked him out.

He wants to hold onto them. He wants to hold onto those eight hands tightly and never let them go. He found in them something that he thought he would never find again. A place to stay, a place to rest, a place to hold onto. Someone to rely on. Especially Baekhyun helps him tirelessly and doesn't let himself getting stopped by Chanyeol, even though said giant tries hard to push the other away. It is not because he wants to but because he fears that the smaller will discover how broken he is, that he will find the puny rests of his wings that the taller desperately tries to hide behind his back and that he will let him drop like a hot potato.

Chanyeol does not want to loose him.

And he doesn't want to loose the others either.

Somewhere deep inside he knows that he can trust them. He knows that those eight people have nothing but kindness and support for him in their hearts. But he is so scared, so scared that if he does rely on them and he is wrong, that they will drop him, let him fall down onto earth again and Chanyeol just knows that he probably would never be able to recover from that. 

He would love to fly again. Actually fly and not being dragged around by the wind and being depended of its mercy to keep him up. He might not be able to fly with his own wings right now but with time and help from others he maybe would be. All he has to do is to show them, show them his broken wings, show them his scars and tell them his nightmare so that they can support and help him. That's all he would have to do.

That's all.

He really would love to do that. Fly together with them.

But he can't.

Not now.

He is too scared.

He wants to hold onto them. He wants to trust them.

But he can't. Not quite yet.

Fate seems to be a wicked thing. Something with an own understanding of time and tempo. Maybe that is why people say there is no fate, only coincidence, because just as Chanyeol goes into his room after taking a shower where he had contemplated if he should open up about everything to the others once again and had postponed it once again for the nth time out of fear, it hits him again.

It is always like this.

This feeling of falling, the feeling of drowning, of getting the air sucked out of his lungs so that he has to gasp for air as he holds onto the door, cursing under his breath while sinking down onto his knees, the world around him spinning like a whirlpool. He feels dizzy, his breathing is shallow and he feels the pain in his heart, ripping him wide open as those well known, those piercing terrible voices creep into his consciousness, taunting and mocking him coldly just as every warmth leaves his body.

**_Well hello there. Thought you could escape again, hm? Fufufufufuffu....pathetic._ **

He feels warm tears stream down his face as he shivers from the icy feeling that he identifies as loneliness, that coldhearted bitch that is pressing her needlesharp nails into his already bleeding heart, his breathing uneven as he lets out a soft whine.

_Why._

_Why...._

_FUCKING WHY?!_

**_Give it up...everytime the same dumb questions, can't your idiotic head come up with new ones? Jesus...pathetic._ **

His heart feels like it is about to burst from pain and he cries out silently. He feels so lonely, so alone, so cold...

_Someone please help me...please stop this pain..._

**_Nobody can hear you. It is not like everybody wants to listen anyway._ **

_But Baek-_

**_DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT NAME, YOU PIECE OF SHIT._ **

Chanyeol yelps in pain, feeling like something gets rammed through his chest and tears stream down his face.

**_Hehe...that's more like it. You don't want to lose them, heh?_ **

_Yes.._

**_Then make sure that they don't find you like this especially that annoying little shit that comes to wake you up every morning. Like you deserved a treatment like that._ **

_Baek is not a-_

**_WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT MENTIONING THAT HOES NAME?!_ **

_...._

**_Exactly. And now get your door locked. You deserve an extra treatment after what you did the last time._ **

_N-no! Please don't!_

**_HAHAHAHA YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE DOING SOMETHING DUMB AND NOW MOVE, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT._ **

All he wants to do is run away but he can't. It is like his body is controlled by an outer force as he watches his body getting lifted up automatically against his own will and watches as his fingers lock the door. He tries to stop himself but it is useless. He feels hot streaks of tears stream down, everything inside him begging him to stop and leave, to turn around and search comfort by the others but he can't. Fear is grabbing a hold onto his heart as his body drags himself towards the bed, every attempt to stop himself useless and it is on the late evening of February 13th, just as he wanted to go to bed, that Chanyeol is forced to face the situation again that he had tried to avoid so hard.

Needless to say, he doesn't get a single minute of sleep that night and he is left to scream and cry in silence as he is tortured by the voices in his head and the pain in his chest, the thought of those eight hands being the only thing that is holding him over water, saving him from drowning into all those bad things entirely.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Wednesday.

Baekhyun likes Wednesdays. And that is because Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and he himself only have classes in the afternoon, which always lead to them getting up later, well at least he and Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo, the busy bee he is, normally gets up earlier and goes out to the library around 9 am, saying that he can learn better there without their lousy asses around, who only disturb his concentration nonstop with their screaming and brickering. Baekhyun had lowkey felt kind of guilty when the owl boy had told him that the first time, but Kyungsoo had been quick to ease the other's mind about it, saying that he does not really mind.

Turning around in his bed and rubbing his eyes sleepy while yawning wholeheartedly, Baekhyun searches for his phone, tapping his hand on the soft covers and as his slim fingers finally touch the desired device he turns his head to the side to look at the screen with squirted eyes.

_10:30 am. Perfect. Time to wake up Yeollie._

Being in a good mood, Baekhyun rolls his way out of the bed and places his two feet on the ground, humming one of his favourite songs lightheartedly as he shuffels his way towards the door, checking himself out in the mirror as he passes it and grinning amused upon seeing his chaotic hair that is standing in all directions. Yawning, he leaves his room and moves towards the one of his roommate, heart happy and contend, his mind empty and fluffy from having just woken up. He reaches his hand out towards Chanyeol's door handle, body in full motion as he presses it down to open it as usual. He can't wait to slip under the other's blanket and cuddle himself to that big, warm body that always manages to put him into a deep state of comfort and happiness. It is always the best way to start his day.

But nothing of that happens.

The door that normally would swing open stays closed as Baekhyun uses the door handle. Instead of passing through the door as usual, he basically runs against the door, his body too much in motion to stop itself in time and next to a loud thumbing noise, Baekhyun can feel a sharp pain running through his nose. He jolts away, tapping at his nose slightly while cursing to check if everything is ok. As he looks at his fingers afterwards, he feels a wave of relief run through his body upon seeing no blood on them. At least he dodged that bullet.

_But wait..._

_..._

_Why is Chanyeol's door locked?_

Chanyeol never locks his door.

Feeling how confusion replaces the happiness and lightheartedness that has dominated his heart so far, he steps closer to the door pressing down the handle once more but the door doesn't move a bit.

It kind of feels like deja vu and for a second Baekhyun can't quite put a finger on it why the situation feels so familiar to him as sudden memories from the occasions that had happened about a few weeks come crushing in.

From Chanyeol locking himself up into his room all day and not responding to anybody. From the uneasy, unsettling feeling that had dominated Baekhyun's system the whole day without an obvious reason or explanation. From the strange tingling in the back of his mind that had told him that something was awfully wrong.

Baekhyun freezes and the air suddenly feels very chilly.

In an instant those feelings, that had flooded his body back then, slowly crawl back into Baekhyun's consciousness but this time they also creep into his heart, squeezing it in a tight grip, digging their long, ugly nails deep into his flesh and making him feel like he lacks air.

"Yeol?" He asks but only silence is answering from the other side, which causes a shiver to run down his spine.

_Something is wrong._

"Yeol, are you there? Answer me!" Baekhyun says again this time much more uneasy and begging, fear evident in his voice as he hears a rustle from inside from someone moving and he presses his ear against the door tightly in order to catch it better. Again, something is inside this room and it must be Chanyeol. He had seen him entering his room after he had come from the shower yesterday. The giant had wished him a good night before he had gone into his own room and Baekhyun, who had stayed up late because he had to finish a project, didn't saw or heard him leave his room ever since.

_But why is he not answering?_

_Could it be..._

"Chanyeol, answer me." He says again voice more pressing this time, a spark of determination in it. "I'm not going to leave you alone until you answer me." Half of his heart doesn't believe that the other would actually answer, but the taller surprises him once again.

"I'm... okay Baek." Chanyeol answers and Baekhyun feels a cold shiver run down his spine and the grip around his heart gets tighter, making it nearly feels like someone is trying to crush it like an orange as he hears the other's voice. The voice that normally is deep, melodic, warm like a summer breeze, so smooth that it feels like it is dripping with honey is hoarse, breathless, distant, sad and not much more than a whisper. "Don't worry... I'm- fine, I just don't-feel so well.."

It is like someone had snipped against Baekhyun's heart that has frozen due to the anxiety and worry, because in the moment that Chanyeol's weak voice reaches his ear his heart shatters into millions of pieces. He can feel the pain that he hears in the other's voice like it is his own and it makes him gasp for air, his knees weak as thousands of thoughts run through his mind in lightening speed, his whole system screaming that something is wrong, terribly terribly wrong. Again. Just like a few weeks ago.

This time, he knows that he does not imagine it. Something is wrong. The first time that had happened Baekhyun wasn't been sure, after all he didn't knew the taller too well but now he does and it is due to one little detail. The last time Chanyeol was sick, he didn't lock the door, Baekhyun could easily enter so if he is sick, again which also would be weird, why does he do it now?

_Exactly, it makes no sense! So why is Chanyeol lying? What is wrong?_

Fear for the other is flooding Baekhyun's racing heart but so is determination. He didn't trust his instincts already the last time around and he won't allow himself to repeat this mistake again. He has to find out what is wrong. He has to help Chanyeol. He has to stop the pain that he can hear through the other's voice, he has to get into that fucking room. Whatever it takes.

"Chanyeol, either you open that fucking door or I am going to burst it and probably break my shoulder while doing that, your choice but I won't stop until I got in, do you understand?" Baekhyun says dead serious, his voice so firm that it even sounds alien to his own ears and he bets that the expression on his face is looking similar.

To his own discontent, Chanyeol doesn't make a piep from the other side of the door and so Baekhyun growls exasperated.

"Well, I guess you want a destroyed door then." He mumbles, irony dripping from his voice as he is about to take a few steps back to throw his small petite body against the door, when he hears a soft click from said object. Baekhyun freezes for a second, surprised that the other apparently actually had decided to open the door but it doesn't last long as he remembers his goal and quickly moves to finally enter that damn room.

As the door swings open Baekhyun is welcomed by darkness and his eyes need a second to adjust to the new environment. Chanyeol apparently had done everything possible to cut out any daylight. The only light that is illuminating the things inside the room roughly right now is coming from behind Baekhyun but the scenery that is painting itself in front of him is enough to make the smaller's heart beat nervously.

Chanyeol is lying on his bed rolled like a fetus, face and body hidden into his blanket, shivering although it is really warm inside. Baekhyun is frozen on the spot once again as he tries to understand what exactly is wrong, why the fear and uneasiness is rising in his heart with every ticking second upon watching the curled up giant as he suddenly hears something.

For a second he can't quite identify what it is but as it finally dawns on him his heart drops into the abyss. The sound he is hearing are whimpers. Soft, pained, muffled cries and Baekhyun doesn't have to think twice to know where they are coming from.

Nearly throwing himself towards the other, Baekhyun falls down next to Chanyeol's bed. He eagerly stretches his hands out to pull the other's face out of the blankets, moving it so he can look the giant in the face and as he succeeds, he feels a sharp piercing pain inside his chest upon looking at the other.

Chanyeol's face is distorted, puffy, his cheeks and eyes red and wet as tears and sweat incessantly run down his face, accompanied by pained, hoarse whines and uneasy breathing. Baekhyun looks at those beautiful chocolate brown eyes and he feels like suffocating as he sees the pain, sadness and fatigue there which had replaced the tenderness, liveliness and cheekiness that is normally twinkling in them like little stars.

Baekhyun swallows in an attempt to calm down the throbbing pain in his heart, confused and concerned over all dimensions as he carefully and gently whips the tears away with his thumb and quickly crawls his way into the giant's bed. Laying down he gently pulls Chanyeol to his chest, who is still whimpering and shaking like he had just spend the night outside, hugging him tightly while murmuring softly at him, gently running his hands over the taller's back and through his hair in an attempt to calm the other down.

They lie like this for quite a while, Baekhyun continuing with his soothing movements and mumbles while dying to know what had happened to turn the other in such a state and Chanyeol is lying in his arms, still shaking and sobbing softly, soaking Baekhyun's night tee with tears, which the other doesn't care about though. All he want to do is to be there for the other right now, even if he doesn't even know what exactly is wrong.

Eventually after who know how long, Chanyeol calms down, his body stops trembling and his breathing becoming more normal again besides some occasional sniffs here and there. A small, relieved smile flashes over Baekhyun's face as he runs his fingers affectionately through the other's soft locks, humming lightly while being deeply lost in his thoughts. Eventually Chanyeol's voice breaks through the silence between them and Baekhyun stops humming immediately.

"Hi." Chanyeol's voice is hoarse and weak, not much more than a whisper and Baekhyun is pulling him tighter to his chest, feeling a wave of relief rush through his body.

"Hey." He replies, leaning his head against the other's hair while continuously running his hands up and down the taller's back. "How are you feeling?"

There is a short silence, Chanyeol basically frozen in his arms and the smaller feels worry crawl up into his heart again which gets pushed down though by the taller answering shortly after.

"Better."

"If you don't mind me asking..." Baekhyun starts carefully, aware that this might turn out to be a bad idea if Chanyeol is not ready for this conversation yet, but his curiousity is too strong to not ask about it. "...why did you cry?"

As expected Chanyeol doesn't says a word, only buries his head deeper into the other's chest as if he tries to hide from something and Baekhyun can sense that the taller feels uncomfortable.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, Yeol. I was just curious and concerned, please just ignore my question, ok? I don't need to know." He adds quickly as the break becomes longer, afraid that he had crossed a boundary he shouldn't have cut but the taller shakes his head slightly while letting out a deep sigh.

"It's not that..." Chanyeol eventually lets out, his voice being a strong evidence of how tired he is. "...I just don't know...how to talk about it."

Baekhyun frowns confused. "I guess you can start just like you explained it to others?"

"I never explained it to anyone."

"Oh."

Baekhyun feels embarrassment rising on his cheeks. He wants to sink into the ground.

_How dumb can one person be?! Telling something like this to a person who struggles, oh Baekhyun, you are the dumbest, most insensible ass in the world for fucks sake._

"Sometimes..." He gets his thoughts cut off by Chanyeol's muffled voice and he returns his attention back to the taller immediately. Chanyeol is still cuddled into Baekhyun's chest, probably not finding the strength to look at the other's face. Baekhyun can't quite identify if it is due to shame or fear. The smaller runs his fingers up and down the other's back reassuringly, doing his best to give the taller the strength that he needs while patiently waiting for him to continue his started sentence.

"...there are days...where I just...where I just..." Chanyeol's voice breaks and Baekhyun tightens his grip, heart racing in empathy as he running his fingers soothingly through the other's hair while feeling that the giant lets out another deep breath, as if to catch some courage.

"It's alright, take your time."

Silence.

"..sometimes there are days...where I feel like..." Chanyeol lets out a shaky breath and Baekhyun hums calmingly. "...sometimes I feel like...I have this indescribable pain in my chest.."

Baekhyun stays silent as he can feel that Chanyeol is not nearly finished with what he wants to say and he understands that the taller has to organize his own thoughts before speaking them out loudly, which is why this is kind of messy and chaotic.

What Chanyeol says next though, lets Baekhyun's heart shatter, not because out of fright but because of sadness that he hears in the other's voice and he can't help but feel that for the other too.

"..and I feel so incredibly lonely."

_Lonely? But...technically speaking he is not...lonely._

"What do you mean by that?" Baekhyun tries digging deeper into that statement, because he can't quite grab what Chanyeol is trying to tell him.

"I don't...I..." Chanyeol stutters and begins shaking lightly again which causes Baekhyun to frown in worry, holding his friend tighter. "I...I feel so worthless.. as if I deserve nothing of what people are giving me..."

It is like a dam has broken because suddenly the words are just continuing to flow out of Chanyeol's mouth like he had wanted to say all this for an eternity. Baekhyun tries his best to follow track with everything the taller says.

"I feel like everybody hates me, I feel like everybody just pretends to be nice to me to be polite, I feel like I am worthless of all support and help others offer me, I feel like nobody understands me, I feel like nobody even bothers to understand how I feel and I don't dare to let people in my heart because I feel like they are going to leave me anyways, which they always do! I...I feel this immense pain in my chest that feels like someone is ripping my rip cage open and rams something through my heart. It feels so hard to breath, Baek, it's like someone holds a hand against my throat, tightening its grip more and more and there are these voices..."

Chanyeol's voice breaks, it was not much more than a whisper anyways. He is shivering like crazy again and his breathing is uneven which has Baekhyun alarmed. The smaller's mind is spinning with all the new information and his heart is racing as he tries to take all of that what the other had said in. He can only slightly imagine how the other might feel, he can see how much fear the other is experiencing and all that he can think about is how he can help the shaking giant in his arms, while simultaneously finding out what exactly is going on.

"What do the voices say?" He asks carefully and an especially strong shiver is running through Chanyeol's body who is clasping his hands tightly into Baekhyun's shirt.

"They...they..." Chanyeol sniffs and Baekhyun carefully strokes the other's head in an attempt to make this easier, to give the other the feeling of comfort and love.

Despite what Chanyeol said about what he feels, he is not alone and there are people that like him. Their roommates like him, Camille likes him, Baekhyun likes Chanyeol, for fucks sake, the giant had helped him through so many hardships already, did nothing else then offering support and an open ear, while Baekhyun even failed to insist on checking on the taller the first time Chanyeol had locked himself up. Baekhyun now realises that Chanyeol had gone through such an episode like this back then too and he would love to slap himself for not trusting his instincts. How could he have been so blind? He tightens his grip around the taller, who is still a quivering mess and he apologises silently for being a bad friend before. He wasn't there before to help Chanyeol but he is determined to not let that happen again.

"They..they..they say all those bad things, Baek.." Chanyeol howls out pained and Baekhyun can feel tears soaking his shirt again while his insides feel like he is being ripped apart. The pain in the taller's voice is making him feel like someone had shot him. "They..they torture me and they...tell me that I'm not worth of anything and...they don't let me sleep, they keep me in this..in this emptiness of loneliness and pain and they don't even give an explanation why! They won't stop until I pass out and they come again and again and again, I can't escape them, no matter how hard I try! They just..they..." He hiccups and Baekhyun calmingly coos at the giant despite feeling like shit, trying his best to hold back his own tears.

Why? Why does someone like Chanyeol, who deserves nothing but happiness and goodness in this world, has to go through something like this? Why? Baekhyun can't understand why fate is so cruel to the roommate that he feels so close to and his heart is bleeding equally with Chanyeol's while he tries his best to give said giant as much comfort and reassurance as possible.

He doesn't deserve this. And he will try to put a stop to this.

Baekhyun won't let Chanyeol alone and he won't let the other fight this battle alone. He won't. He will do everything in his power to ease the taller's pain.

"It's ok, Yeol, you don't have to continue.." Baekhyun says softly as he strokes the other's back with as much care as possible. Chanyeol continues to shiver and sniffle into Baekhyun's chest and they stay like this for a while, entangled closely, holding on each other as for dear life and although it's supposed to be comforting especially for the taller, Baekhyun himself can feel how the presence of the giant is helping him too. Even in shitty situations like this, Chanyeol's proximity is something that Baekhyun can't get enough from.

While they lie like this Baekhyun's mind is running haywire on what to tell the other. He knows that beating something like this is not easily being done by telling the other that he is not alone. Nobody can tell someone that the way that he feels is the wrong because it's their feeling. If Chanyeol feels lonely, he is lonely even though it might all be produced by his head and as long as the taller's mind does not want to change that, Chanyeol's feelings of worthlessness and loneliness won't go away. What Baekhyun has to do is convince the other's mind through actions and patience that he is wrong. Until Chanyeol believes it himself.

"You know.." Baekhyun starts and Chanyeol turns silent, apparently frightened and curious about what the smaller will say to all of this. "I can't imagine how you feel like and I won't pretend that I do. I don't want to doubt that you feel like this either. All of this doesn't mean though that I'm not going to try to understand it..."

He makes a pause for a second while he thinks of his next words, running his hands softly through Chanyeol's hair, said giant still frozen in his arm, listening attentively to every word that comes from Baekhyun's lips

"I want to understand, Yeol. I know that the voices in your head will tell you something else but I like you, hell, you have been the most caring and kindest person to me ever since we met. You did nothing else but care and worry for me without even thinking for a second about it. You just did it. You fucking found me in a puddle of my own cum while I filled the whole apartment with my hormones and you did nothing but help me. I don't know what would have happened if anybody else had found me."

He clears his throat because his voice is beginning to crack here and there as he becomes emotional himself, remembering all the things that Chanyeol had done for him.

It is true. Baekhyun had never felt so much gratitude and trust towards someone as he feels towards Chanyeol and he wants the other to feel the same too. He wants Chanyeol to believe in him as much as Baekhyun himself believes in the other.

He needs to make sure that the giant knows. He needs to make sure that Chanyeol believes every single words he is about to say to the other so he pushes himself a bit out of the tight embrace and takes the other's face in his hands, moving it so that they stare into each other's eyes.

Chanyeol's face is still wet from all the tears, red and puffy, the beautiful brown eyes clouded with sadness, emptiness and pain and the bags under them indicate how tired the giant must be. As Baekhyun examines his friend, who looks incredibly broken, he can't help but feel his own heart ache in pain. He hates to see the other like this and he feels a single tear running down his face. He softly runs his thumb over the other's cheek and sets as much determination in his eyes as possible, while he speaks out the next words that are lingering on his lips, voice shaky and soft.

"I won't pretend..that I can pull you out of this feeling, I won't pretend that I can save you from these voices because that is something that only you can do..."

Baekhyun puts his forehead against the other's, their faces so close now that he can see everything on the taller's beautiful face, every mole, every single eyelash, every little detail and he feels the other's soft breaths hitting his face, that wonderful scent of pine wafting into his nose that causes a warm shiver to run down his back. He feels his heart quickening its pace because of their proximity and he feels like time has stopped, everything else besides them forgotten and not important. In that moment all that Baekhyun is able to see is Chanyeol and he has to swallow before he can continue his sentence, his voice nothing more than a whisper while his eyes are still fixated on the other's face.

"You have to pull yourself out of this. Nobody can do this for you. I know you can, I saw you beating your own instincts, I saw you enduring stuff I never would be able to. No one can take this burden from you, as much as I wish I could. But that doesn't mean you are alone in this."

Baekhyun takes one of his hands away from the other's face and instead takes one of Chanyeol's hands in his, holding it tightly in his own grip as he continues, another tear running down his face as his own determination and sincerity overwhelms him.

"I will be there. I will hold your hand while you do it. I will be there to listen and to encourage you all the way. I will help you, Yeol, you are not alone, even if you can't believe that right now."

He lets out a shaky breath, his heart beating like crazy and he lightly pressed his lips against the other's forehead, which is wet from the sweat and therefore leaving a salty taste on them. Not that he cared at all.

"But I will show you, I will prove to you that you are not and if it's the last thing I will ever do. I will prove to you that you can trust me. Just let me try, Yeol, please." His voice at this point is nothing more than a soft cry as another tear runs down his cheek. "Please, just let me try. Have faith in me."

Silence falls over the two of them and they stay still like this, only holding onto each other while Baekhyun's heart beat runs faster with every passing second, feeling anxiety well up in his body about the other's possible reply to his bold statement, or more, plead. It must be hard for Chanyeol, who probably feels betrayed by everybody around him to accept a proposal like his, which was quite a stupid one too, but Baekhyun hopes that the taller can hear the sincerity in his words.

He looks down into the other's face and Chanyeol looks back at him, his face still a tired, exhausted mess but there is something in those brown eyes that makes Baekhyun's heart skip a beat.

It's a spark, a spark of something that reminds him a lot of more of the Chanyeol he knows and cherishes with all his heart and Baekhyun can feel his cheeks turn pink upon watching the giant's face, that still somehow looks unbelievably beautiful.

He again carefully runs his thumb over the other's cheek to wipe away a single lost tear on them, not saying a single word and Chanyeol absentmindedly leans into it, eyes still fixated on Baekhyun's, boring into them with such an intensity that he is sure that the other can look into his beating heart, which is running haywire.

Baekhyun gulps. Chanyeol's eyes are glittering with emotions, sadness, fatigue but also with something that he would describe as purity and...hope? Yeah, the giant's eyes are twinkling with hope and the smaller has to catch his breath to not loose himself in those warm, beautiful coffee eyes that always manage to swallow him whole, heart going nuts on the thought, that he maybe, maybe was able to reach the taller's heart and mind with what he said.

As Chanyeol finally nods slightly, eyes still fixated on Baekhyun's, the smaller can feel a huge wave of relief run through his entire body and he can't help but smile softly, his heart bursting with gratitude and happiness.

"Thank you for your trust." He whispers while running his thumb over the other's cheek and pressing another chaste kiss against the taller's forehead. Chanyeol hums softly, leaning into the light touch desperately and then he wordlessly pulls the smaller closer, embracing him into a tight bear hug, which makes Baekhyun yelp in surprise and then giggle softly as he pulls his head away again, returning back into their previous position of him embracing Chanyeol's taller frame like a protecting blanket that will shield him from everything bad that dares to come their way.

"You should sleep. You look really tired." Baekhyun mumbles against the other's hair after a while as he caresses the other's back soothingly, his mind still occupied with everything that had just happened, although his heart already feels way more at peace than before.

"Only if you stay at my side." Chanyeol mumbles, voice still hoarse from all the crying and Baekhyun can feel his heartbeat quickening and his cheeks blushing softly, still wondering to himself why he feels like this around the taller nowadays. "They.. might come back...otherwise."

"They are not there right now?" Baekhyun asks curiously, stunned by the other's statement.

"They are never there when you are there." Chanyeol mumbles and Baekhyun could swear, even though they are lying in near complete darkness, if you ignore the strip of light that is breaking through the gap of the door, which Baekhyun never closed, that Chanyeol's ears are turning a bit pink. That pink is nothing against the hot red blush that is brimming on Baekhyun's cheeks right now though upon hearing Chanyeol's remark. His heart skips a beat and a warm wave of happiness runs through his body. Even though the situation is still kind of serious and his main focus still should be on keeping an eye on Chanyeol's state he can't help but smile fondly, feeling like he had just got a tone of Christmas presents in February. He didn't knew that such a confession could make him so happy. It seems that the universe already answered to his prayers.

Baekhyun tightens his grip around Chanyeol's taller frame and pulls the giant closer to his body, smiling genuinely while he softly caresses the other's hair, his mind floating on clouds of content and everything else but the giant forgotten, before he whispers his reply into the other's ear.

"I won't. I will never leave ever again."

And Baekhyun could swear that he feels Chanyeol forming a soft smile against his chest, which causes an army of butterflies in the smaller's stomach and his heart to skip a beat.  
  



	16. Surprises

Dorm Z, Apartment 10, University of Seoul, February 20th, 2181  
  
  


Even though Chanyeol was already fine again the day after the incident, Baekhyun barely dared to leave the taller's side in fear that the giant could have a relapse and hide back in his shell without him getting a grip on it.

It was, let's say, stressful for both of them. Chanyeol on one side was being grateful for Baekhyun's determination and loyalty, as the smaller picked him up after classes, spent time with him whenever he could and did everything the giant asked him to do, on the other side, as much as Chanyeol liked Baekhyun, having someone around you 24/7 worrying over everything you do or not do can be a bit...well.

It was obvious to Baekhyun that Chanyeol was very thankful for his attention and care but he could also see that the giant hated it to be treated like a porcellain doll that could break every second. And for Baekhyun it was not easy either. He was in constant fear and worry to leave the other but that drained his energy and time a lot, which is why on Sunday, Chanyeol had sat down with Baekhyun and had explained him very carefully that he doesn't had to worry so much and that there is no need to be around him all the time.

Baekhyun at first of course insisted on his behaviour and wish to care for the other, even though it was tiring, because to him Chanyeol's health and happiness was more important than his own, but the giant managed to talk some sense into his smaller roommate.

After a while Baekhyun gave the giant an option, under which condition he would give in, which was a promise from Chanyeol that he would immediately tell him when he feels like drowning in his bad thoughts again and to their both relief, the taller did with a smile and a tight hug, while mumbling words of gratefulness in the smaller's ears, which had sparked a fluttering feeling in Baekhyun's heart.

After that the two of them had been normal again, Baekhyun continued to wake up Chanyeol everyday and the both of them hanging out at home after they finished their stuff but Baekhyun could finally do his projects again without worrying and Chanyeol could concentrate on his work as well without having a cute puppy, that would be too adorable to ignore, around him non stop.

A smile appears on Baekhyun's face as he reminiscences this and the rest of the last week which has been stressful as hell, while looking out of the window in his room. He is sitting at his table right now, his laptop with his tasks before him, as he stares out into the grey, cloudy sky that is present on this February Tuesday afternoon.

The term slowly but steadily is nearing its half-time and he doesn't know how he managed to do it with all the things that have been going on around him, but he managed to be on track with most of his courses, with the exception of the theoretical art background tasks, like history of certain art epochs which is what he has to do right now.

Baekhyun sighs as he directs his eyes at his screen again, a white sheet of document before him, blank like his brain. The assignment is to write a 10000 words long digression about an artist of the Renaissance, not only about his life or work but also how it influenced the style and important parts about the epoch the artist was living in and to be honest Baekhyun doesn't even have a fucking clue which artist he should choose.

He lets his slim fingers tap on the table bored, mind heavy as he thinks about what to do. Michelangelo, Dürer, da Vinci, Raffael... uh so many big names but who to choose? He lets his head fall down on the desk and winces desperately.

_Why is this so hard? It's just an artist Baekhyun, just choose one!_

He doesn't even understand why it's so hard for him to choose, if he could just ask someone about their opinion, someone who has some knowledge about art already, if just...

Wait...

Baekhyun sits up in his chair as an idea lights up in his head and he feels a wave of excitement, relief and happiness run through his body.

Junmyeon!

Junmyeon studies the same major as Baekhyun and was already one year ahead of him, so he already had to do this task which the younger is currently struggling with. Asking his hyung about his opinion and for tips and tricks could help him to finish his task better and probably ace it. The other probably also had tips on how to write an digression in general, which things he should keep in mind and how to cite properly.

Baekhyun already feels his heart and hands shiver in excitement and he absentmindedly pads himself on the shoulder, feeling proud about his genius idea, even though it was an obvious one. If he is not wrong, Junmyeon should be home right now according to the shoes he had found next to the door when he had entered the apartment after lunch, which is unusual, because normally the older has a lecture at that time. But hey, there is a flu wave going through their department and some professors have cancelled a lecture here and there, so it's probably because of that.

Standing up, Baekhyun hums happily as he leaves his room and walks to his roommates door with a big smile on his face, placing his hand on the door handle and pressing it down. The door swings open and Baekhyun starts talking the moment the door moves.

"Hey Myeon-hyung, do you—"

The second Baekhyun's mind leaves his subspace of thoughts and actually concentrates on the things that are in the room before him, he stops and freezes, shock tickling down his body in shivers, his mouth dropping open, eyes ripped open and wide like the full moon as he realises the scene that is displaying itself right before him.

Junmyeon's room is neatly done, like always, but his Hyung is lying on his bed, front facing towards the wall, dressed in, for him uncommon cozy and loose clothing and is shivering like the temperature is below zero in his room. But in fact, it is warm in Junmyeon's room. Very warm. He feels confusion in himself rising like the tide.

Baekhyun can see how sweat is running down his roommate's face and soft, pained moans and whimpers are escaping his reddish lips, which sends shivers down the younger's spine. In addition to that, the older's face is scrunched up in so many emotions that it is hard to decipher any of the them while he is surrounded by blankets and pillows, hugging one of them tightly to his chest. An uneasy feeling is creeping into Baekhyun's heart, which is beating fast and he feels as if he had seen something like this before. This is so oddly familiar to him like...

No, wait...

Not seen.

He gulps, mind unable to process the thoughts that are rushing into his consciousness in such a speed that it is starting to hurt. _This can't be true, no fucking way this is true._ Fearfully he lets his eyes wander through the room and as they flicker over the nightstand that is standing next to the bed, his eyes fall onto a spraying can that looks awfully familiar. _No. Fucking. Way._ He feels like water is breaking in over his head, robbing him of any air which is why he has to gasp for it in shock.

The reason why this is so familiar to him is because he has been there. He had lied in Junmyeon's position, had shivered, cried in pain and agony, whined in _lust._ This...this...

He breaths out in an attempt to calm himself down, the sound of it rattling, his throat so dry like the Sahara, but it is impossible. Impossible to ignore the signs before him and therefore impossible to conclude, to connect the dots to set together the obvious picture that is showing itself crystal clear before his eyes. His body is shaking, his knees feel like giving in every second but Baekhyun can't stop his brain from screaming out the things that he sees in front of him.

_Junmyeon... is in heat._

_Which means.._

He shivers. As much as he wished for it to be not true, he can't. Like he can't ignore it. It is happening directly in front of his eyes, how can you ignore something when it is literally jumping in your face?!

His heart is racing, his brain is basically running in so many directions that he can't process anything. He is speechless, his eyes still fixated on the figure on the bed and he watches Junmyeon let out an especially deep sigh, a strong shiver running through his like a cat rolled up body before said person clear his throat.

"Hey Baek." Junmyeon says with a croaky voice and turns his head to Baekhyun who is still standing in the door, unable too move anyways and now that the older's full attention is on him he feels like he has been caught like a deer in headlights. "How can I- _ah..._ help you.."

Baekhyun nearly gets a heart attack from being adressed directly, his body flickering hot and cold uncontrollably. He didn't expect the other to actually know about his presence like he didn't in his own heat, when that Chanyeol incident..Baekhyun can feel his face burn up red like a tomato from embarrassment upon remembering it. He probably will never get over this.

The look on Junmyeon'a face is not angry or shocked though, not even surprised, actually it is a more amused look, his right eyebrow raised, the lips formed to a small grin, although chapped and dry and the eyes are huge like marbles with a sparkle of laughter in it. If Baekhyun would be able ignore the fatigue that is written all over his roommate's face and didn't actually knew how it feels to go through heat, he would think that Junmyeon is actually having fun right now.

"H-h-hyung..y-you a-are.." Baekhyun stutters, unable to form any proper words from still being unbelievably shocked to the core. Junmyeon sighs wholeheartedly and chuckles, which just leaves the younger even more confused and stunned.

"I am in heat right now, you guessed that great, don't act like it is something you are not familiar with." Junmyeon concludes Baekhyun's sentence and if even possible, Baekhyun's mouth falls open even wider and he feels like he is burning.

_Did Junmyeon just- did he-YES HE DID!_

"H-how do you know?!" He whispers aghast, his face probably looking like he had seen a ghost and Junmyeon just throws a sarcastic look over his shoulder, grins and shifts into a more comfortable position to look at his perplex roommate. As he pushes himself up into a sitting position, knees pulled to his chest and back resting at the bed board, Baekhyun watches him attentively. Others would have probably overlooked it but Baekhyun can see how Junmyeon is shivering slightly. He can see how much strength this simple action is actually costing his roommate and his heart feels heavy upon seeing the other suffer, even though he otherwise seems to be able to cope with his heat way better than Baekhyun did the first time around.

Now that the initial wave of shock is slowly washing itself away again, curiosity is getting a grip onto Baekhyun's heart and as his brain is finally able to process the information JUNMYEON IS A FUCKING OMEGA and do things with it, a million questions are plopping up in his brain, all just waiting to burst out of him and drown his poor roommate in it.

Junmyeon. Is. A. Fucking. Omega. How lucky can Baekhyun be for fucks sake?!? Not only does he has an alpha-friend in Chanyeol, who is willing to help him with all this shit and protect him, but he also has a fucking omega-friend, a male one on top of that, who deals with this way longer than Baekhyun has to and can actually HELP him, can answer him questions that are torturing him since the day he got his results, someone who can actually relate to the things he is going through.

Baekhyun feels a wave of happiness run through his body and his lips twitch up in delight as the realisation of how big this opportunity actually is dawns on him. This is probably one of the best things that could ever had happened to him and he feels warmth glowing in his body as gratefulness and excitement gets a hold onto his heart, brain and body.

"Seriously Baekhyunnie?" Junmyeon snickers and interrupts Baekhyun's trail of thoughts with that, resulting the younger in giving his full attention to the older. His roommate's lips are twitched up into an amused, warm grin and his eyes are twinkling, while a soft shiver runs through his body. Aside from the tiredness, the occasional shivering and the sweat that is evident on his face, Junmyeon seems normal and Baekhyun can't help but feel astonished. How is Junmyeon able to deal with the heat so well?! He was a shivering, masturbating mess when he went through it so why isn't his roommate too?

Junmyeon clears is throat impatiently, which stops Baekhyun from zoning out further and the younger looks up at his roommate again nodding hastily. He has a ton of questions lingering on his lips and he can't wait to throw them all at Junmyeon's face.

"Ok, come over here and sit down, this probably will be a longer conversation. Ah and close the door, I might have applied the pheromones, so Sehunnie and Yeollie should not be sensing anything, but better safe than sorry."

Baekhyun nods, when his mind processes what Junmyeon had just said and his eyes drop open wide in shock again. The older did not only mention Sehun, who basically outed himself but also Chanyeol, who never had talked about it openly.

"How do you—"

"Later ok? I will explain everything." Junmyeon sighs out, winking at the younger and Baekhyun, still confused and curious, nods once again.

He then quickly closes the door before moving over to the older's bed and letting himself sink down on the edge of it, as Junmyeon is patting the space he is wanting the other to sit on impatiently. His head is feeling like it is going to explode from the amount of questions that are circling in his brain and once he is settled down, he curiously looks at his roommate, eyes ripped open wide in anticipation of what the other is going to tell him.

"So." Junmyeon starts as another shiver is running down his body, which is covered by a blanket. "How I knew..."

He is making a dramatic pause, like he always does when he has something interesting to tell and Baekhyun is almost starting to bop up and down in his position from not being able to take the tension any longer.

Junmyeon of course catches the excitement and curiosity that is basically flowing out of Baekhyun and he begins to scratch his chin, humming thoughtfully as if he has to remember it first, which causes the younger to whine pleadingly and his eyes are probably round like those of puppies. The older just giggles in response.

"Alright alright, well I think I had a feeling that you where when I saw you the first time, you know..." Junmyeon thoughtfully looks at his hands, shrugging with his shoulders slightly. "I guess you kind of develop a feeling for it, you know, who is and who is not. Probably comes with our caring and observing nature."

He scratches the back of his head again before he continues.

"Besides from that, you have to agree that you kind of fit the profile. Small, delicate, wide hips, pretty...like you are beautiful, Baek. You have soft features, I mean, just look at your hands! In addition to that you are also nurturing, caring, attentive, calm and thoughtful. All traits and features of Omegas."

Baekhyun thinks about it for a second. His hyung is right. If you look at it from a neutral point of view with care and attention it is pretty fucking obvious that he is an omega. He feels his cheeks flame up it heat upon feeling kind of dumb for asking such a redundant question basically, but it has never occurred so clear to him. As someone who has an eye on his surroundings, just like most omegas do, it must have been quite easy for Junmyeon to come up with it.

"I guess you are kind of right with that." He mumbles more to himself than to anybody else in realisation and he can see Junmyeon smile softly and in a comforting manner in response.

"Still I couldn't be sure right? My suspicion grew bigger when Yixing brought you back home from the supermarket on your birthday celebration, saying that you go sexual harassed by a stranger. The way you were so freaked out, which I totally understand by the way, just was too severe to be something else, you know?"

Baekhyun flushed pink again upon remembering the turmoil that he had caused that day. It was an unpleasant memory and it still sends shivers of discomfort through his body.

"And well.." Junmyeon started for the third time and the look that he is directing at Baekhyun now with pulled up eyebrows and sarcasm blinking in his eyes, confuses him. "..when I was totally sure about your class was during your first heat. First, you magically disappeared from lunch and then, well in the evening.. I doubt that it was your first heat wave I heard but well, Baek, I heard you, while you were..going at it."

He chuckles amused and Baekhyun upon realising what Junmyeon had just implied feels like the floor is opening below his feet. His heart is racing and his skin is burning like fire.

_This can't be real right? This is a joke right? Oh my..._

"Chill Baekhyunnie, it's ok, just I heard, you can be happy that I, a fellow Omega, am your room neighbour. Well and Yeollie, but I guess that's a whole different story." He chuckles once again and the mischief that is glittering in his eyes makes Baekhyun gulp in embarrassment, his heart pounding strongly in his chest, while he feels hot overall.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He mumbles, confusion dominating his system and Junmyeon just laughs out loudly.

"It's ok Baek, a heat is a need that just an Alpha can cure, nothing to be embarrassed about. I just hope you two used protection and had fun." The older said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and Baekhyun freezes upon realisation, instantly beginning to stutter back to deny what the other is implying.

"W-we didn't sleep with each other! Why is everybody thinking that?!" He whines out with a high pitched voice, hands shaking in front of Junmyeon's face in an attempt to prove his point. "And..and how did you fucking know that...that... you know Chanyeol was with me?"

"Well, I heard from Jongjongie that Chanyeol said you where sick and that he cares for you and when I later heard you and confirmed with that, that you are actually an Omega, I connected the dots. Why would you have somebody close to you in your heat if it's not your alpha—"

"Chanyeol is not my alpha!" Baekhyun interrupts rueful, his cheeks blushing pink and his heart is aching a bit as he speaks out those words and he is wondering why. "Yeol is a friend. A very close one."

He scratches the back of his head, while Junmyeon throws a sceptical look at him.

"Friend huh? So you tell me, you guys didn't sleep with each other? How?! I mean you were in heat, the presence of Alphas is nearly unbearable for us during heat, their proximity normally, at least from what I heard, is like an aphrodisiac. So sorry if I don't understand but..how did that happen anyway?!"

"It's ok." Baekhyun giggles upon watching the confused expression that is now written all over Junmyeon's face, which is also implying that the other is impatiently waiting for explanations. "Well I don't know why I didn't felt the need to..you know..eh.." Baekhyun flushes in embarrassment but quickly gets a hold on himself again. "..to sleep with Chanyeol but...well you see after I... how do I explain this without sounding stupid eh.."

He scratches his head, thinking about how to best spill the beans to his roommate who is waiting for his story attentively and he comes to the conclusion that independent of how he is going to tell it, it will sound stupid, so just saying it would be the best way to avoid misunderstandings.

"..Well I went into heat, you know, and I was so out of it that I..forgot to close my door.." The last part was more of a mumble than anything else and Baekhyun can see how Junmyeon's eyes at first wide in surprise, but then his roommate desperately tries to hold back a laughter, which only makes Baekhyun flush in pink and moves him to continue this story quickly. "..and Chanyeol came into the flat..and well..saw me."

There is a short silence between the two of them, so that you could hear a needle drop to the floor.

"Please tell me you had used your covering pheromones." Junmyeon mumbles into the silence, voice vibrating with seriousness and Baekhyun only shakes his head, shame lying heavily on his shoulders. "I didn't had one."

"Why didn't you—whatever..." The older sighs incredulously and the younger hides his face upon feeling the silent judgement from the other. "Continue." Junmyeon's voice is a bit icy, but Baekhyun takes that offer with gratefulness, eager to escape this uncomfortable situation.

"Well, he then slammed the door close and offered to help me, he got me pheromones and then he cared for me, brought me water and...he...well we cuddled and that helped a lot. And that's it, that's all that happened." Baekhyun finishes quickly and throws a careful gaze at his roommate. Junmyeon's dark facial expression has been exchanged by a confused one, blinking multiple times as if he could not believe what he had just heard. Baekhyun nervously shifts on his seat, his insides still warm from all the emotions he is experiencing.

"So you tell me he didn't jump you when he saw you? Gosh, Baek do you know how fucking lucky you are?!" Junmyeon's expression is serious and Baekhyun gulps, the severity of the other's words clasping at his heart.

"I know I know." He replies and he rubs his face to get a grip on himself. "You have no fucking clue how thankful I am. He helped me so much I don't think I would have been able to overcome it so easily without him."

"You can bet on that." Junmyeon mumbles and it only makes the younger feel even shittier, but it's ok. He fucked up big time and if all those lectures will stop him from repeating the same mistake, he is happy to take them. "So there is nothing between you guys? Like no spark or romantic feelings or whatsoever? You know that it's not normal that a simple embrace of an alpha can calm you down?"

Baekhyun halts for a second. It is not? He never had thought about that so far and he never had used his time to actually think about what he is feeling for Chanyeol either. He had just accepted them and went with it, not caring about the actual meaning of them but now that the older is putting his finger of it, he is actually stumbling.

"To be honest..I never thought about it." Baekhyun says honestly, his cheeks red again because he feels like a dumb child that can't figure out shit by himself. "We are very close, yes, and I feel very comfortable around him but I never thought or questioned my feeling towards him to find out what they actually mean." As he says those words, pictures of Chanyeol laughing, crying, sleeping are flashing through his mind and the feels a wave of warmth runs through his body and his stomach is doing somersaults as usual, but what exactly do they mean?

He looks at Junmyeon, whose facial expression is soft now and his eyes are sparkling with something Baekhyun can't quite decipher.

"You should then. But take your time, just know that what you share with Chanyeol...it could be something really rare."

Baekhyun frowns and he tilts his head to express his confusion non-verbally. "What do you mean?"

"Just come back to me if you know what you feel." Junmyeon answers mysteriously, a slight smile on his face as he winks at Baekhyun meaningfully and it it doesn't help at all to clear the younger's confusion. He tries to get more information out of his older roommate but Junmyeon does not say anything regarding that topic, so after a while he just gives up on it.

"You done?" His roommate snickers after Baekhyun has fallen onto the bed, face covered by his hands, facing the ceiling. The younger nods, while groaning, his mind still running about what Junmyeon had said to him, when the other interrupts his trail of thoughts once again.

"You seemed to have other questions to me, so if you don't mind sharing them I would be happy. If you remember I'm still in heat and this is kind of exhausting."

Baekhyun removes his hands from his eyes, moves back into a sitting position and looks at his roommate, who is looking back calmly. Just as he watches another drop of sweat run down his hyung's face, all those questions that he had before come crashing in again, but so does that feeling of guilt, that feels heavy to his heart.

"How..how are you able to cope with your heat so well?" He blurts out his most pressing question and Junmyeon chuckles lightly, letting out a soft sigh afterwards.

"Meds." He mumbles and Baekhyun feels even more confused. If there are meds why didn't he heard about them yet?

"They are not suitable for every omega and they can be quite dangerous if used wrongly, that's why you can only get them by a doctor after you first went into heat, but I don't think you will need them. Did you already make an appointment for that check up?" Junmyeon answers, as if he could read Baekhyun's mind and the younger could feel a shiver run through his body. He wonders how his roommate is able to predict what he is thinking. And what does he mean with 'you don't need them'? The other doesn't know how painful his heat was for him.

"Omega senses. You can train them and if you know a person well you can basically read what they are thinking from their faces. And the reason why you don't need them is because you have Chanyeol. You should always prefer a natural opportunity over a chemical one, trust me." Junmyeon interrupts his thoughts once again with a perfect answer to his question and to be honest it kind of freaks Baekhyun out but it's also amazing. Despite that he is gleaming red again, because of that comment his hyung made about Chanyeol and he still wonders, what it is that Junmyeon is not telling him.

"I know right? Super cool!" The older chuckles and Baekhyun doesn't even dare to think anything anymore, he just moves to look at his roommate's face and tries to tell the other to stop with his eyes. As cool as this is, it's also kind of creepy and it sends cold shivers down his spine.

"Ok ok, I'm doing it but is fun you know? I can't use it normally without outing myself so this is kind of my only opportunity to use it openly." Junmyeon winks at Baekhyun and said can't help but giggle about his roommate, who is kind of glowing in excitement. He feels a wave of warmth run through his body upon seeing his hyung so happy and it makes him forget that creepy feeling that had just dominated his system. "So do you have an appointment now?"

Baekhyun nods. "At the 28th." He answers. "Hyung, what is...what should I expect from it?"

Junmyeon looks at his fingers, a bit in thoughts before he answers. "It's nothing horrible I promise. They basically check if your uterus is developing normally and if there are any problems that could minor your fertility. Then they check if and how medications for your heat are an option for you, but as I said, I would prefer a natural solution over those painkillers every time. Not all of them work on everybody and they can have terrible side effects, so it's testing testing testing until you MAYBE find the right one and it's not a given that you ever will." He scratches his chin thoughtfully and throws a look towards Baekhyun. "Stick with Chanyeol if he helps ease the pain. Trust me."

Baekhyun gulps. He can see the sincerity in his hyung's eyes and doesn't even know why but he believes every single word that is coming out of his roommates mouth and the other's honesty is leaving a warm feeling in his heart. As he watches the other attentively and replays the words the other had said in his head, he stumbles over a little detail that is causing a spark of curiousity in his heart and gets him thinking.

_The natural way._

So that means..

"So you...don't have..like an alpha to go to?" Baekhyun asks curiously and hopes that he is not overstepping any boundaries with this. Junmyeon looks surprised about that sudden question but he quickly moves to shake his head, his expression turning a bit sad, which makes Baekhyun's heart ache a bit. "No...I don't...sadly." Baekhyun watches as the older averts his eyes onto his fingers and softly runs one of his thumbs over the back of his hand, deep in thoughts, while the younger's own brain is working flat out.

_Sadly..._

Something about the word is making Baekhyun curious. Like there is something more behind it. He can't describe what it is that makes him believe that, but he just knows that he has that feeling. Maybe it's the omega senses? Anyways, he decides that it won't do any harm to investigate a bit further.

"So...there is nobody that you like?" He asks calmly, his eyes fixated on his hyung, who looks up surprised upon hearing Baekhyun unexpectedly going deeper on that topic and the younger can swear that Junmyeon's cheeks are flushing a bit peachy.

"N-No!" The older mumbles flustered, like he has been caught doing something naughty off guard and a small smile is creeping on Baekhyun's face as a feeling of satisfaction is tickling inside him.

_Gotcha._

"You are lying hyung. ~" Baekhyun singsangs triumphantly, his heart jumping in excitement and playfulness as he watches Junmyeon's cheeks blushing from peachy to red. "C'mon you can tell me, who is that sexy alpha that is occupying your mind.~"

"Stop it, Baekhyunnie." Junmyeon answers flustered, cheeks red like a tomato and Baekhyun can't help but giggle amused over Junmyeon's expression. This is so fun. "There is nobody, I swear."

"I know you are lying~. C'mon hyung, you can tell me I won't tell anyone."

"Baek." Junmyeon says dead serious and the younger still can't help but giggle while he pats his hyung calmingly.

"I'm just joking, Jun-hyung." He smiles brightly at his flushed roommate, who is still looking kind of shackled. "So nobody knows that you are an omega? Besides me of course."

Junmyeon, apparently happy that the younger finally decided to change the topic, eagerly shakes his head. "No. You are the first. And you?"

Now it's time for Baekhyun again to feel flustered. _Damn, so I'm really the only omega who is bad at keeping this a secret?! What a shame._ He feels kind of dumb now.

"Well you know, Chanyeol knows..and Jongdae." He mumbles out embarrassed as he looks at his hands and he can already feel the amused but still judging looks of the the other on him, so he quickly moves to add something as he looks him hyung's eyes, who have that calming aura in them. "But not anybody else, I promise."

"That's still a lot of people." Junmyeon says seriously, but the twinkle in his eyes is comforting and soothing, full of affection and understanding. It kind of takes the weight of Baekhyun shoulders that he didn't knew was lying on them. "Just make sure that you keep it that way. If you need anything I can help you with, don't hesitate to come to me, okay?" The older takes Baekhyun's hands in his and the younger can feel the heat that is radiating from them, probably because of the other's heat. It's still comforting though and Baekhyun can feel a wave of calm run through is body. "You are not alone on this."

The younger one smiles as he looks up at the other's warm soothing hazelnut brown ones which are brimming with sincerity and affection. Baekhyun feels like he is able to breath lighter while a wave of gratefulness is washing over him as he hears the other's proposal. He really is lucky.

"Thank you. And the same is for you of course." He mumbles softly and Junmyeon answers with a bright smile.

"No problem. And I will."

They stay like this for a second, both enhanced by their own thoughts as they look of each other, before a shiver of Junmyeon is bringing them both back to reality and the situation the older is currently facing. Baekhyun would like to facepalm himself for always forgetting the state the other is currently in.

"Anyways..." Junmyeon starts after clearing his throat and a small pant comes out of his mouth, which is making Baekhyun feel kind of concerned. "Is there something else you need? Because otherwise..." He makes a suggestive movement with his eyebrows and Baekhyun understands immediately. Apparently Junmyeon's meds are wearing off, that's at least what he believes the other is trying to tell him, so he should quickly come to the ACTUAL point why he went to Junmyeon's room in the first place.

The assignment.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you if you had any tips and tricks or suggestions for the assignment about a Renaissance artist." Baekhyun says, while scratching the back of his head embarrassed. "I'm kind of stuck on it right now, but it can wait, when you..."

"No no it's fine." Junmyeon interrupts him, while another moan is escaping from his lips and Baekhyun can sense that is getting harder for the other to control himself, which makes him worried and kind of uneasy. "Give me my laptop, I will send you my documents I did for that assignment, then you can look through it yourself. If you still have questions then you can ask me again ok? And while I'm doing it could you be a sweetheart and get me some water?"

The look in his hyung's eyes is a bit pleading as he lets out another soft whimper and Baekhyun nods immediately, standing up from the bed in lightning speed. He moves the laptop from the desk to the bed and while Junmyeon starts to search through the files, Baekhyun is already on his way out of the room to get his roommate some water.

As he returns he sees that the older has placed the laptop on the bed and moved back into a fetus position again, shivering and panting softly while he presses a pillow against his body. Baekhyun carefully places the glass on the nightstand and takes the laptop from the bed to put it back on the table. He sees that the chat program is open and that the older successfully had send him the files he was asking for. Baekhyun feels a wave of gratefulness run through his body and he smiles softly.

"I put your water on the nightstand and thank you for the files hyung." Baekhyun says directed at the other once he put the laptop back and he carefully moves to wipe away a strain of hair that sticks to the other's wet and hot forehead. He smiles fondly at the other and for a second he swears that he could see Junmyeon smiling back.

"No.. _ah-_ problem." The older mutters and Baekhyun feels a blow to his heart upon hearing the pain in it.

"I will leave you alone now. If you need something just call out for me ok?" He adds softly and as Junmyeon mutters a sign of approval, Baekhyun moves to leave the room, closing the door behind him before he gets back to his own, mind still running through all the new gathered information. It's a lot to be honest.

He spends the rest of his afternoon working on his assignment, caring for Junmyeon whenever the other calls him and thinking about the things the other had told him. What he especially thinks and wonders about as he stares out of the window again and watches as the day slowly turns from day to night is Chanyeol and his feelings towards him.

Just what exactly are they? What do they mean?

He sighs as he burries his face in his hands, just to hear someone opening the front door and coming back home. If he would have to guess it probably should be the dance line.

As he moves to greet his roommates to distract them from the unusual silent Junmyeon, he can't help but stay in his thoughts and with resignation he comes to the conclusion, that figuring out his feelings for Chanyeol will probably take a while .


	17. Moon, Stars and the whole Universe

Hospital for Male Fertility, February 28th, 2181  
  
  


Baekhyun shifts nervously on his seat out of different reasons. Firstly, it is a simple plastic chair, which is quite uncomfortable and he is sitting here for already half an hour and secondly he is super nervous. He can't help it. Even though he had that conversation with Junmyeon before, which should have calmed him down, he feels nervous.

_What if something is wrong with my body? What if something goes wrong during the examinations?_

These and ton of other questions continue to circle through his head. He absentmindedly bites on his lips as he fiddles with his fingers, that are super cold. He again wishes that he could have taken someone with him, like Junmyeon, Jongdae or Chanyeol, but the older had told him that that is not possible out of security reasons for the Omegas. Only pregnant Omegas are allowed to be accompanied by their respective Alphas, because, well try separating an Alpha from his or her pregnant partner...exactly, that is a suicide command. Impossible.

Baekhyun moves his hand to adjust the face mask that he is wearing, while he lets his eyes wander through the room he is sitting in. It's a very small one, everything is completely white, with basically only one chair, two doors, the one he went through and a locked one and a screen on the wall. He is alone, isolated, not that there would be space for another person and if he would have to make a guess, then it is probably one of the multiple safety precaution. The young omega chuckles. These fertility hospitals have a very interesting system to secure the security of their patients.

Firstly, when you call there, you don't make the appointment with your real name. You make one up, that is at least what Chanyeol had explained him when the smaller had called the clinic that day. In that way, if someone is able to hack himself into the, by an artifical intelligence controlled system, they still can't do anything with the information they got. If you want to take your Alpha with you because you are pregnant you have to register that too. The AI then sends a variety of dates and times, where appointments are possible to the phone you called from and you answer with the assigned number or you request new ones if they are not fitting.

On the day of the appointment you go to the address of the clinic complex, where the department for male fertility is a part from and check in at the AI controlled entry with the fake name you made up. It then takes a small sample of blood and checks it for a high oestrogen level, so you can't fake being an Omega. For the health insurance company you are a part of, which every citizen has to be, the AI changes the reason for you visit to a random one, like a normal check up or a minor injury and then sends you to an elevator. During the ride you get equipped with a mask and you get told to take a seat in a specific waiting room number.

When Baekhyun had left said elevator half an hour ago, with a mask on and the room number '3' in his head he found himself in a long hallway with a lot of doors. Like back in the Test Center, everything was white, clean and cold, really giving off the impression of something artificial, which had kind of send shivers of memories through his brain and body. He had felt quite uncomfortable and had quickly moved into his assigned waiting room, which was also white, much to his displeasure.

Baekhyun sighs and yawns. He just want to get over with it. He hates waiting. Time always seems to drip like syrup when he has to wait and that annoys him. Why do moments that he enjoys have to be over so quickly while those he would like to leave behind him as quickly as possible, stick around like they have been glued onto him.

He just wants to go home. He wants to eat dinner with his roommates and spend his time with Chanyeol. When the taller had learned, that he can't pick up Baekhyun like he initially wanted to, he had begged the smaller to tell him everything about the appointment as soon as he comes home. Baekhyun kind of wonders why his roommate is so eager about this, why he wants to be a part of all of this, but that it is just another topic on the list of things that Baekhyun apparently can't understand about his roommate, just like what it is with those damn somersaults that his stomach does and that warm flickering feeling in his heart everytime he is near Chanyeol.

Baekhyun can't help to groan annoyed about remembering that big box full with question marks called 'feelings for my roomates' over his head. It has been over a week since he talked with Junmyeon about all of this and Baekhyun still has no fucking clue what it could be. At this point he feels like he is either incredibly dumb or blind. Or just simply both. He doesn't know anymore. To say in his defense though, the last week has been quite a stressful one and Baekhyun had barely even found the time to spend time with his roommates, so there was certainly no room for long philosophical discussions with himself.

A loud sound rips him out of his thoughts and he irritated moves to look around as his eyes fall onto the screen that is placed on the wall.

'Mr. Park' stands there and Baekhyun still lowkey insults Chanyeol in his mind for pressing him into using his last name as his fake one, 'Please enter the next room through the second door. Please get completely undressed, both upper and lower body and put on the hospital gown that is offered there. Leave the dressing room then to the door on your right. Your check up will be done there then. You can leave your valuable possessions in the room, the doors will be locked.'

Baekhyun feels a shiver of excitement and nervousness run through his body and he sighs as gets up from his chair, stretching quickly in order to loose up his stiffed muscles before he finally leaves the white and cold room through said door. He is welcomed by another nearly complete white room and Baekhyun can't help but feel more and more uncomfortable about his surroundings.

_Why does everything has to be so...artificial.._

Sighing and knowing that he does not have another choice if he likes it now or not, Baekhyun moves over to one of the benches that is placed in the room and moves to undress himself. He shivers slightly as he feels the cold air hit his naked skin and even though he is alone, he feels uncomfortable. He feels cold sweat break out as he thinks about the check up and he again bites nervously onto his lower lip. 

He never has been touched by anybody else and well, a doctor appointment is not really the way he wished it to happen but what can he do. He just hopes it won't hurt or be uncomfortable. The doctors are all Omegas themselves apparently, to again ensure the security of the patients, so he kind of hopes that it won't be too bad.

_They wouldn't do it in a hurtful way if they experienced it themselves, right?_

After putting on the hospital gown that he found on one of the tables, Baekhyun steps closer to the earlier mentioned door on the right side. Standing in front of it, he takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it out again in an attempt to calm his rapidly beating heart. He does not exactly understand why he is so agitated about this either. Probably because it is a first for him. He just wants everything to be alright.

_Junmyeon-hyung said it will be fine, so calm down you giant baby. Just get it over with and then hurry up and go home._

Hundreds of people before him had gone through this and they came out fine. So he will too. No need to worry.

Taking in a last deep breath, Baekhyun presses down the door, heart and mind racing in curiousity upon wondering what is going to happen next, accompanied by encouraging mumbles he speaks to himself.He will be fine, everything will be alright.

Breathing out.

_Here goes nothing._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I swear, I'm going to kill Jun." Baekhyun grumbles to himself as he storms into Chanyeol's room around one and a half hours later, feeling terrible all over and being in the worst possible mood ever.

It's already late, he is hungry, he feels hot all over from hurrying back home, he missed dinner because his appointment took so long and he feels like crying, his heart heavy and his eyes already wet as images and memories from all the disturbing and embarrassing things that he had to endure flash through his brain.

Chanyeol is sitting at his desk, apparently working on something and he looks up the second he hears the smaller enter the room. As soon as his eyes fall onto Baekhyun's pained face, his expression changes from a neutral, slightly surprised one to a panicked one as he basically jumps out of his chair and rushes to his agitated roommate.

"Baek, what is wrong? Are you ok?" The taller asks with worry in his voice. Baekhyun doesn't answer him because he is still to occupied with all the things that are going on in his head so that he just realises the other is going to embrace him as the taller grabs him by his shoulders and pulls him into a tight hug, wrapping his long arms around the smaller's petite body. The soft but firm touch makes the smaller whimper out gratefully and heartbreakingly and he nearly breaks out in tears there.

Yes.

He sniffs softly as he realises how well Chanyeol actually knows him, because a hug is exactly what he needs right now.

The second Baekhyun gets embraced by the giant, he feels the other's warmth that is irradiating from the other's body and he can smell the giant's calming scent of pine and wood all around him. He instantly feels more relaxed as he snuggles himself closer into Chanyeol's tall body, the shouting voices in his head lessen in volume and his heart, that had been dominated by an aching feeling like finger nails get pressed into it, is dancing lighthearted in a quickening beat in his chest, spreading a warm wave of comfort through his body and he shivers slightly, but not because he feels uncomfortable. More of the opposite actually.

It is always a wonder to Baekhyun how a simple touch of Chanyeol is able to calm him down immediately without great effort or gigantic promises. Just his presence is enough to put the smaller's mind at ease and makes his heart flutter.

Why though? Why does he feel this way? Why is Chanyeol's proximity making him feel weak and strong at the same moment? Why is he causing butterflies in his stomach and why is he making his heart bursting in happiness? Why is he making his knees go weak? Just what is this?

Even in moments like this he can't forget about the question that Junmyeon just threw at him as if it was a cotton ball when it actually was more of a brick. Before the older had drew his attention on this topic, Baekhyun didn't question it really. He just kind of accepted it, marked it as something normal but now that he is aware of it he is not so sure about that anymore. It feels different. Chanyeol feels different.

Just what is this feeling that on one hand is making him feels so good that he wants to drown in it but on the other hand makes him feel so scared that he wants to run away from it? Why does he feel at home when he is close to Chanyeol but at the same time so weak and vulnerable?

Baekhyun groans annoyed. This is not leading anywhere. He does not want to think about it now. He is hungry, tired and his head hurts.

He sighs out and digs his fingers more into the Chanyeol's sweater, who is feeling soft and warm against his hands and cheek. He takes in more of that wonderful scent that makes his knees feel like pudding and his heart burst with flickering sensations because whatever the reason is why he feels like this, it actually grants him calmness and peace in moments like this. And so he stays like this, accepts the other's silent support and proximitiy thankfully while he tries to get rid of all of those emotions that are rushing though his body.

He sighs once again. Today had been one shitty day.

"Are you better now?" He feels Chanyeol mumble against his head softly and Baekhyun nods hesitantly before he slowly begins moving out of the tight embrace and looking up into his roommate's face.

Chanyeol's chocolate brown eyes are brimming with worry, confusion and curiosity, his eyebrows are furrowed and his lips form a cute pout, which causes Baekhyun to smile fondly. When the giant wears this expression on his face, he can't help but find him absolutely adorable, because he looks even more like a puppy this way.

The change in mood apparently does not go unnoticed by Chanyeol, because as soon as Baekhyun smiles the taller's expression changes to a relieved one, a bright smile on his plump lips and his eyes glitter innocently in the dim light of the room, which is only illuminated by a single lamp on the desk of the taller.

_He looks beautiful that way, that light makes his feature look more soft, that is-_

"Will you tell me about what bothered you?" Chanyeol interrupts Baekhyun's trail of thoughts and Baekhyun flushes a bit red upon feeling caught, a hot wave of embarrassment running though his body as if it is a race. Baekhyun silenty thanks the universe that mind reading is still not a thing and that the dim light is covering the majority of his red cheeks, so he simply clears his throat before he moves to answer the taller's question.

"Well...Where do I start..." He sighs, eyes averting to the side, still feeling kind of shitty from all of the things that have happened inside as Chanyeol takes Baekhyun's face in his hand and moves it so he looks up to him. Baekhyun can feel his face redden even more upon feeling the gentle touch as he stares a bit startled into his roommate's handsome face.

_Why has Yeol to be so..ugh.._

"Start with the good things then." Chanyeol interrupts, chuckling softly as he wipes away a single hair that had made his way into Baekhyun's face as if it was nothing and the smaller just hopes that the other doesn't hear his heart beating like crazy in his chest, because that would be a mess to explain.

Chanyeol lets go of Baekhyun and he suddenly feels kind of cold with the lack of proximity, but he then yelps in surprise as the giant grabs him by his wrist and pulls him towards the bed where he pushes the smaller onto.

Flustered, Baekhyun gets back up on his elbows and looks, still blushing madly at his roommate, wondering what got into the taller with the huge ears. Chanyeol in that moments lets himself fall onto the bed and crawls over to the smaller, while snickering softly, probably because the look on Baekhyun's face must be priceless.

"Yah, what was that for?!" Baekhyun huffs out embarrassed and Chanyeol just grins back wildly before he lets his head drop onto the smaller's thighs, turning his head so he is looking up from below up to his smaller roommate.

The soft light of the desk lamp softens Chanyeol's features beautifully, whose eyes are glittering like little stars in the night sky and the light in the room creates a calming and homey atmosphere. Baekhyun looks at the giant that is lying on his lap and grins at him with that cheeky smile of his, which makes the omega's heart flutter.

"To cheer you up." Chanyeol snickers back and winks, which moves Baekhyun to slap the other onto his tummy in embarrassment and Chanyeol roles onto his side, whining dramatically as he pretends to be hurt. Baekhyun giggles and pulls the taller at his ear, which causes Chanyeol to outraw for real this time, pushing himself up from Baekhyun's lap.

The taller looks at him with wide open eyes, the open mouth conveying that he didn't expect such a ruthless attack from his roommate and at least now the last bit of Baekhyun's bad mood has disintegrated into thin air as he begins laughing uncontrollably, his heart singing in happiness and his mind at ease.

It's a wonder how every time he is around Chanyeol everything seems so easy, every sorrow seems so small, how life just seems bright. He loves it. He loves everything about it.

"YAH Baekhyun, why are you laughing you little shit?" Chanyeol hollers, putting on his best mad expression while still wearing a big ass smile on his face with totally gives it away, interrupting Baekhyun's dreamy thoughts of content with that and he throws himself onto his smaller roommate who can't stop laughing, giggling like a schoolgirl.

Both of them wrestle jokingly with each other for the next few minutes until Chanyeol manages to pin Baekhyun in his arms, holding his back against his chest and as much as the smaller tries to not lose so easily he just can't compete with the strength of his alpha friend, especially not as an omega. He feels the other's accelerated breath against his neck and the warmth of the other's body against his back, while he himself tries to catch his breath and therefore takes in the other's scent that he loves so much. Even though he is out of breath he feels happier than he did the entire day, his insides doing somersaults and he just wants to stay like this forever.

"Are we done now?" Chanyeol teases behind him as he pulls Baekhyun closer so that they are lying down in spoon position, enjoying each others company to the full extent. The smaller smiles satisfied and nods while snuggles himself closer towards the other's chest and intwines his long, petite fingers with the other's thicker ones, pulling their hands closer to his chest.

Here, right there, he feels like home and he quietly hums in content, while his insides feel at peace.

"I'm happy you feeling better, puppy." Chanyeol chuckles with his deep voice while he rubs his thumb affectionately over the back of Baekhyun's hand, which sends shivers through Baekhyun's body and nearly lets him purr like a cat. He feels so good right now. "Gonna tell me now what happened?"

Baekhyun nods and starts with a sigh, returning back to a more serious topic but with a much lighter heart than before. "So good news...eh.." He blushes slightly as he thinks about what he is going to tell his friend now. "My..eh..uterus is developing normal and I can expect to be perfectly fertile.." He can hear Chanyeol behind him holding his breath for a second as if he is surprised by Baekhyun's pure bluntness. The smaller can't help but find it somehow cute.

"..Also both my ovaries are working, which means that I will experience heat like a beta woman most of the time, just every two months because my cycle is slower. Another thing, apparently what I have.." Baekhyun gulps, that has been the part he had been nervous about to tell. "..eh...with you..." He can feel Chanyeol stiff against his back. "...is apparently quite unusual, but the doctor said that I should try staying close to you during heat because that way I can dispense of chemical ways to control my heat cycle and as long as I make sure to wear the pheromones both me and you should be fine."

He waits a bit anxiously for Chanyeol's reply on that topic. Baekhyun did not really expect that Chanyeol would have anything against them continuing what they did for the last time, after all he suggested and offered his help right away but he still feels kind of nervous.

"I see, I'm happy that I am able to help you on that." The taller says calmly after a while and the smile is vibrating in his voice which makes Baekhyun let out a sigh of relief. "So now onto what was not so good about what happened today."

Baekhyun gulps.

"Well...do you know...how they check if your uterus is fine?" He says slowly and he can feel Chanyeol shake his head in reply. "Well.." He continues and he feels his face heatening up in shame. "They stick something up your ass...and.." His voice gets more and more quiet until the last words are not much more than a mumble. "..and it really fucking hurt, you know." He presses his smaller body against Chanyeol's larger one as he tries to get more of that comforting heat onto him. "And they just did it, with out much warning and.." He lets out a shaky breath as the emotions come to well up inside him again and the taller instantly catches the change in atmosphere, which is why he instantly pulls Baekhyun closer to him and coos soothingly at him.

"It's fine, Baek.." The taller whispers into his ear and Baekhyun can feel a shiver and a wave of consolation run through his body. "It can't hurt you now."

"Yeah but I just wished somebody had told me that it would be that way so I could have prepared myself for it." Baekhyun whines out with the thought of Junmyeon in his mind, which he would like to punch for not warning him beforehand. How could his hyung do that to him?!

"If somebody would have told you that it would hurt, would you have gone there?" Chanyeol asks in return and Baekhyun stalls for a second, taken aback by the question. "Be honest with yourself, you would have done everything to avoid it. But you had to do it. Sometimes it is not better to know what is awaiting you." His voice some kind of sounds distracted as if he is hanging in his own trail of thoughts while absentmindedly nuzzles his head into Baekhyun's neck and it causes goosebumps all over the smaller's skin.

Baekhyun thinks about Chanyeol's words and after contemplating a while he has to admit that the other is probably right with his assumption. He knows how important that check up had been and he also has to admit that he is a bit of a crybaby when it comes to pain and knowing that Jun is an omega and is super duper observant he kind of guesses that his hyung had guessed that too, which is why he had chosen to lie to his younger roommate. On one side Baekhyun can't help but feel betrayed but on the other side it probably had been better that way and there is also no point in staying angry over spilled milk. He sighs. He is just happy that it is over for now.

"You are probably right." He huffs out softly and he can hear an amused chuckle from behind him and a soft caress of Chanyeol's thumb on the back of his hand.

"Anything besides that?" The taller asks and a grumble of Baekhyun's stomach remembers the smaller over the other issue, which is how fucking hungry he actually is.

"I didn't get to eat today and I'm super hungry!" He whines out softly and a bit annoyed over his own moodiness. "But I guess you guys ate up everything that Kyungsoo cooked, right?"

"Actually.." Chanyeol replies and in the matter of seconds he lets go of the body of him, which leaves behind a void of coldness that Baekhyun does not like at all, springs up from the bed and Baekhyun can't even look up fast enough to see his giant roommate leave his room and disappear into no where. Baekhyun frowns. What was that?

He is just about to push himself out of bed and go after Chanyeol when the taller returns, a plate full of food in his hand. Baekhyun's face immediately lights up and a smile appears onto his face.

"Kyungsoo stored this for you." Chanyeol says with a small smile and carefully gives it to Baekhyun to not spill anything of it onto his bed. "But I nearly forgot about it, I'm sorry."

Baekhyun immediately starts to devour the food like he had not eaten for a week. It tastes delicious but he does not overhear the chuckle of Chanyeol who has taken a place onto his wheelie chair and is watching the smaller attentively eating his food with an amused look on his face. Normally Baekhyun would be embarrassed about being watched eating but right now he is so hungry that he doesn't fucking care.

After he finishes, Chanyeol offers to take the plate and Baekhyun gives it to him, falling back onto his back and letting out a satified hum. That is exactly what he needed.

"Good now?" Chanyeol teases and Baekhyun lifts his head to look at his roommate who is still sitting at his desk and watches him with attentive eyes. The light is now illuminating him from behind and it looks like he is shining. His brown eyes mediate some sort of softness and calmness, like a lake in the middle of the night, while his smile and ears give him some cheekiness and liveliness. It is like a painting, but one that came to life.

A small smile appears on Baekhyun's lips as he is once again buffled over the handsomeness of his roommate, which he seems not able to get enough from. It is like a black hole, dragging him closer and closer every passing second and the closer he actually gets to Chanyeol the harder it seems to get away from him again, but at the same time he also does not want to get away. More of the opposite actually he is grateful for every minute he is able to spend with the taller. The closer he gets to him, the more he wants to stay.

And once again he just wonders what exactly this is between them.

"Baek? You ok?" Chanyeol's voice calls through the clouds of thoughts which seems to be the hundredth time today. Baekhyun quickly moves to snap out of it again and he blushes slightly. He has to stop doing this in front of the giant, otherwise he will notice sooner or later and that's something Baekhyun would like to avoid so he moves to distract the taller from himself zoning out all the time by nodding quickly. He probably should also try to change the topic.

He looks around quickly in search of something he could use as distraction as his eyes fall onto the stuff on the desk behind the taller and he grins. That should work.

"What are you working on right now?" He asks curiously and he points towards the material with Chanyeol following his movement smoothly.

"That?" Chanyeol asks as he himself points at the scattered papers all over the desk and Baekhyun nods eagerly, his heart jumping in happiness over successfully changing the topic. "It is something for my astronomy project."

"What is it about?" Baekhyun follows up curiously, genuinely interested about what the other is doing.

"Well, this one is about lifecycles of stars or to be more specific how the end." Chanyeol exclaims, hand scratching the back of his head while he looks at the materials in front of him and he looks cute that way with his chaotic hair that looks like someone had ruffled through them a lot, the shirt hanging crooked from his shoulders and his shorts that not even cover his knees.

"Tell me more about it." Baekhyun says cooly and he gets up into a sitting position, crossing his legs while leaning back on his arms. Chanyeol turns around, his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion about his roommate's sudden interest in one of his scientific courses but as he sees Baekhyun's eagerness to listen he continues.

"Well, depending on how large a star is it can end in various ways. Some just get really big and then deflate into a white dwarf and some explode in for example a supernova and then fall into something like a neutron star or a black hole. It really depends on the star you know."

"How can you distinguish them and find out how large they are? I mean you can't go up there and hold a yardstick against it." Baekhyun jokes, but he is serious nevertheless.

Chanyeol chuckles amused about the comment and his eyes wrinkle beautifully while small dimples appear on his cheeks and once again the smaller finds the giant adorable.

"By measuring their luminosity. If you take for example Alioth from the 'Big Dipper'-"

"What's the 'Big Dipper'?" Baekhyun interrupts his roommate, puzzled and Chanyeol blinks in confusion.

"You don't know what the 'Big Dipper' is? Don't you know how to find the polar star? Do you know what the polar star is?"

Baekhyun blushes upon Chanyeol's incredulous question, feeling embarrassed and he shakes his head softly which only causes the taller to blink multiple times in disbelief.

"Let me show you."

Chanyeol stands up and pulls Baekhyun from the bed. He then gets dragged out of the room by his taller roommate and in the end, dragged out of the flat as well as they make their onto the elevator. They get up onto the highest floor and take the stairs up to the flat roof. As they open the door to the top, coldness hits Baekhyun's face as they step out. It's already dark outside and you can see the rest of the campus spreaded out right in front of them. It's calm, quiet, the light of the moon the only real light source since the buildings are kind of high and the light from the street lamps is not reaching up to them. In the distant the streets of the city kind of create a light pollution which is not affecting them too much though.

From here, in the darkness, without the light, Baekhyun can see the stars blinking prettily above them and there are much more visible than normal. It looks like someone had taken a needle and made holes into a black sheet of paper. His mouth falls open in astonishment as he watches the sky with the innocence of a child and Baekhyun has to admit that the universe is really beautiful.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Chanyeol asks besides him and Baekhyun looks over to his roommate. The giant is smiling softly as he looks up into the dark Febuary sky which is cloudless, the cold wind making his hair swing slightly and there is an expression in his face, so content, so purely happy that it makes him feel something inside that Baekhyun would describe as peace. Chanyeol looks like nothing can touch him.

Here in that moment time could stop and Baekhyun wouldn't really mind. That's how at ease and satisfied he feels right now seeing this Chanyeol, his heart fluttering strongly in his chest.

"Can you see that milky band there?" Chanyeol asks, voice deep and a bit dreamy as he point somewhere and Baekhyun follows the direction of the arm with his eyes, humming as he spots it.

"That's the milky way, our galaxy." Chanyeol explains while he looks around as if he searches something. "It's home to many solar systems like ours and every star you see here is sun."

"All these stars are suns?" Baekhyun asks surprised and Chanyeol nods, still looking around.

"Yes and the majority is even bigger than ours, AH!" He exclaims excitedly and Baekhyun jumps a little bit, startled by the sudden outcall of his roommate. "There it is!"

He places a hand on Baekhyun's shoulder and point into the nightsky. "Do you see that four stars that kind of align into a trapezoidal shape?"

Baekhyun tries to find what the other is trying to show him, but he can't exactly spot it. "No, Yeol, I-."

Wordlessly Chanyeol scoots closer, to be precise, he steps behind Baekhyun, scoops one arm around Baekhyun's waist and puts his head onto his shoulder and the smaller freezes.

The air, that had been cold February wind is now filled with the scent of wood and pine that Baekhyun seems to get addicted to, he feels Chanyeol's body heat all over his body and he can hear the other's breath in his ear. Instantly his brain goes fuzzy and his heart explodes like a thousand suns in his chest, beating rapidly while the butterflies in his stomach dance like there is not tomorrow.

Chanyeol is so, _so_ close.

"Look there. You see it now?" The taller exclaims with his dark, beautiful voice with his chest rumbling against Baekhyun's back and the smaller wants to cuddle himself into that voice, wants Chanyeol to sing for him, that's how soothing its effects are on him. Baekhyun sees the taller's arm scoot up and pointing into a direction and this time he can see the square the giant had mentioned earlier, so he nods.

"Ok, now go to the left and there are three other stars, look." Chanyeol continues, moving his hand in a way that it emphasises what he means and Baekhyun tries his best to concentrate on that what the other is trying him to show, although it is really hard with the other being so close to him. Just why does he feel like this? Why is it so hard for him? Why does he feel like he is suffocating everytime Chanyeol is so close to him, why does he feel like his heart is bursting into infinity and why does his heart tickle everytime they touch?

"That as a whole is the Big Dipper." Chanyeol explains further as if he does not even notice in which trouble he is putting Baekhyun, fully immersed and blooming in explaining Baekhyun the secrets of the universe and the smaller finds the determination and enthusiasm utterly cute. "And if you take these two..." He continues and points at the two stars that form the front side of the dipper "...and multiply their distance times five into that direction..." He moves his arm a bit up and Baekhyun follows it until they stop on a star, that is not as bright as the other ones and he wonders what is so special about it. "..you get to the polar star."

Baekhyun turns his head and looks at his roommate's face, who is still fully into showing Baekhyun the stars, and it is so fucking close that they are nearly touching, he can feel the other's disheveled brown hair tickling his skin as if they try to tease him and his heart jumps uncontrollably, a wave of warmth running through his body. The voices in his head scream all over each other, so that it is one big once mess but he does not care right now. All he cares about is Chanyeol and how fucking close they are.

"And what can I do with it?" He asks a bit breathless, their proximity nearly robbing him of any air and Chanyeol takes his head from Baekhyun's shoulder and turns his head towards Baekhyun.

"Well, you-"

Chanyeol stops the second his eyes fall onto Baekhyun's face obviously startled upon finding himself so close to his roommate, their faces only a few centimeters away from each other, as if he did not realise at all in which position he had put himself in earlier.

Baekhyun looks up into those chocolate brown eyes, that are twinkling at him like the stars above them, full with warmth, happiness and adoration. Chanyeol's face is so close to him that even though it is very dark up on the roof he can see every little detail on it, every mole, every eyelash, every little laugh wrinkle and his heart bursts from excitement, the voices in his head silent.

It is like time has stopped, everything around them has stopped, everything is silent and there is only them, only Chanyeol and him, standing in that cold February night under the stars.

He feels like he can't breath, his heart is nearly jumping out of his chest, shivers are running down his spine, his stomach feels like it is turning upside down and even though it should be painful, he finds himself wanting more of it. More of that suffocation, more of those explosions in his chest, more of..Chanyeol.

Yes.

He wants more. He wants to get even closer, wants to take the other into his arms, wants to feel his warmth, smell his scent, wants to loose himself into him.

He sees Chanyeol's eyes blink in surprise, the expression on the other's face unreadable as too many emotions are flickering through it but he catches the other leaving his eyes for a millisecond and flicker down onto his lips, of which he didn't realised that he had started chewing on.

He feels his cheeks flowering in blush and it feels like cherry blossom petals are dancing on them as his own eyes trail down onto Chanyeol's own plump, pink pair of lips and he feels the sudden urge to press his own onto them, to suck the air out of the taller's lungs, to dig his teeth into them and his heart is feels like it is jumping out of his chest.

_What the heck is going on?!_

Why is he feeling that way, why does he want to do those things, why...

Wait..

...

...

Can it be?

No, no that's not possible, no...

...

Does...

...

Does he have feelings for Chanyeol?

No!

His heart stings in pain and he nearly winces.

...

Well..

...

...

...

Maybe?

He can feel his face burn up that it must look like a tomato and his heart feels like it is bursting into pieces so that it is nearly hurting. He can't breath, everything around him is a fucking blur and the earthy smell of Chanyeol in front of him is not doing anything to stop that. He feels like the floor is pulled away under his feet.

He has to get away, he has to sort his thoughts, he has to fucking sort his heart!

Stumbling backwards he brings some distance between them and although he is able to breath again, there is a faint feeling of disappointment and loss inside him, as if something drags him to the tall giant that is still looking at him dazed, totally zoned out like he is having a battle of his own in his mind and Baekhyun could swear that his pointy ears are ruby red right now.

His mind is running, all the voices screaming over each other and it feels like he has a whole market in his head.

What was that?! Was he really thinking to...

No! He does not want to rush things, he does not want to do the wrong thing, he has to be sure if what his body and soul and heart had just urged him to do is actually him and not the omega in him that is just drawn towards an alpha. He has to confirm that he means it, wants this, because he does not want to lose Chanyeol to some impulse bullshit. Ever. He has to be 100% sure of his feeling, which then doesn't even mean that the other feels the same!

As that thought sweeps through his mind, realisation dawns on him and he feels his heart throbbing painfully in his chest.

Right..

Even when he for himself finds out that he actually is falling for him it still doesn't mean that Chanyeol feels the same way and that thought is even more painful, freaks him out even more. Baekhyun feels his heart sink and anxiety rise.

He does not want to lose what they have, he doesn't want to lose the comfort and confirmation that he had found in Chanyeol's presence, he does not want them to change into something where they are not close.

He can't bear with that.

Driven by this fear, by this unwill to live without the other, not thinking twice about it, Baekhyun swears to himself with a beating heart that he would rather die than lose Chanyeol, whatever the consequences. If he finds his suspicion to be true and if Chanyeol never comes to return them, he will keep it to himself and rather have his heart bleed in unrequired love than being pushed away.

That is how far he is willing to go. He knows it is selfish. He knows that that thought is wrong, but he can't help his throbbing heart.

His eyes flicker over Chanyeol's face who still stares at him or more through him, as if he is completely somewhere else, his expression signalising loss, disbelief and confusion.

"Wha-" Baekhyun beeps out, wanting to change the topic, get the raging thoughts out of his head and end the silence between them, finding it more suffocating with every passing second and so he clears his throat in an attempt to return to speaking normally. "What did you want to say?"

Chanyeol stays mum, still staring at Baekhyun's face with that confusing expression and so Baekhyun carefully steps closer and puts a hand on the other's shoulder.

"Yeol, is everything ok?"

Like someone had emptied a bucket of cold water over his head, Chanyeol flinches and he blinks in confusion, obviously returning back from his own world of thoughts and it takes him a few seconds to realise what the other had asked him. Baekhyun's heart skips a beat and he smiles fondly upon seeing a cute pout building itself on the other's lips and he wants to slap himself for that thought.

_Keep it together, Baekhyun!_

"I-" Chanyeol croaks and he as well clears his throat to get rid of it. "I wanted to say that you can always find north with it." The earlier excitement is gone from Chanyeol's voice and Baekhyun can see the other's brain working behind those beautiful brown eyes of his. Patting the other softly on the shoulder, he grins a bit sheepishly and he probably would have found the situation funny if it wasn't for his beating heart.

"Should we go back inside? It gets a bit cold." He suggests, the silence from the other nearly making him freak out and Chanyeol nods in response, so the move to get inside.

They don't speak with each other on the way back to the dorm, both hanging in their own little world of thoughts and when they return, Baekhyun moves to get into his room quickly, feeling the need to sort his thoughts, his heart and also feeling incredibly tired.

"Baek." He hears the taller call out behind him as he nearly is at his door and he turns around to look at Chanyeol. The giant's face looks troubled, confused, even a bit hurt and it pulls a string of ache at his heart. He does not want to see this giant puppy like that.

"I-I'm sorry..I" The taller stutters, his ears cherry red and his big brown eyes glistering with sadness. "I..I-"

"For what are you apologising?" Baekhyun interrupts him, smiling softly as he finds the other's flustered state utterly cute and he curses at himself again for feeling that way.

"I.." Chanyeol stutters again and he nervously plays with his fingers, giving away the impression of a kicked puppy even more and Baekhyun just wants to shower him with kisses all over that cute face of his and he feels himself blushing for realising that want. "I..I..I don't know..I just feel like I should..I-" He falls silent again and Baekhyun can't stop himself from going towards the other and taking the other's face in his hands.

"If someone should be sorry it's me." He mumbles while he looks into that brown eyes in front of him, takes in that flicker of worry that triggers the want inside him to kiss it away, feeling his heart flutter inside his chest and the butterflies in his stomach. He chuckles to himself and he wonders how he could be so oblivious for all this time.

_Holy moly, how dumb am I for not getting the idea earlier that all these feelings might be me falling for that giant, cute dumbass._

He still has to be sure though. He really has to think about this before stating stuff even to himself.

He looks back again into that pretty face in front of him and the confusion written all over it reminds him that he had forgotten to finish his sentence.

"I never thanked you for taking me up there and showing me the stars." He concludes and he smiles warmly at the giant in front of him, who still has that worried expression on his face, the eyebrows furrowed and his lips curved into a small pout that makes Baekhyun want to suck on them.

He shakes his head inwardly. Whatever is making him think like this, his omega, his feelings, whatever you are, damn you!

_Get it together, Baekhyun, concentrate!_

"So thank you, Yeollie." He breaths out, laying all the warmth and adoration for the other in it and trying to convey his affection for the other in his eyes. "Thank you for showing me, it was beautiful."

The troubled expression in Chanyeol's face turns into a grateful, happy and relaxed one and if he were a dog, he would probably wag his tail upon being showered in praise. Baekhyun can basically feel how the tension falls off from the other's shoulder, his protruding ears blushing prettily in pink and it makes Baekhyun's heart sing in content.

That's when it dawns on him that Chanyeol's happiness is his own. His mind races as he realises that whenever the other is feeling an emotion he can feel it too and that his own happiness in undeniably bound to the other and that pure thought throws his whole organism into turmoil and he nearly forgets to breath again.

_Is this how far this is going already?! HOLY SHIT, BAEKHYUN, WHAT-_

"It was a pleasure to show you." Chanyeol interrupts the panic that is threating to overtake Baekhyun's system with his honeylike voice and he feels the other's arms wrapping themselves around his smaller body. He can smell the pine and he feels the warmth, the soft touches of the other leaving tickling sensations all over this body and he immediately feels himself relaxing in the other's embrace.

That's it.

He only needs this.

Whatever Baekhyun is experiencing, a simple hug from Chanyeol is all that is needed to make it right again and he does not know if he should be happy about this or if he should be freaked out about it.

But he doesn't care because right now this warmth and calm is very welcomed and all he really wants.

"We see each other tomorrow morning?" Chanyeol mumbles against his head before he lets go of the smaller and Baekhyun is once again surprised how fluffy and at ease he feels from a simple hug from the other, who is looking at him with shining eyes and that cute, shy smile on his lips.

Baekhyun feels a wave of warmth run through his body about the comment and he nearly shivers over the implication that are hanging in the other's words. Whatever it is that both of them are feeling and Baekhyun is sure that the tension didn't go unnoticed for the other too, Chanyeol does not want them to stop and neither does he. He will never let go of the other ever again.

Whatever it takes. And if it eats him alive then so be it.

Chanyeol's happiness is his own and so is his Chanyeol's. Chanyeol's sorrows are his and his are Chanyeol's. If Baekhyun learned one thing in the time he spend with the other it is that. It is like they are bound together, in friendship, in soul kinship or maybe...in more? He does not know yet, but he is eager to find it out. Whatever it is though, he will never let go of it, he will never let go of him. He is more than willing to pay any price.

With that thought he looks up into that beautiful face of his roommates, into those warm brown eyes that are dancing with anticipation and with a quiver, his heart on his tongue and the butterflies dancing tango in his stomach he makes a promise to Chanyeol and himself that whatever happens, he will never let go.

"Of course."


	18. Movie Nights

**Trigger Warning:** Violence (in a movie)  
Dorm Z, Apartment 10, University of Seoul, March 22nd, 2181

Time flies when you have fun. Or when you have shit to do. Then time passes so quickly that you can't get a grip on it. In Baekhyun's case it is the second option that keeps him busy during the first three weeks of March. 

He had spend most of his time at his desk in the room or in the library these past weeks, learning and working on assignment while the world outside slowly transitioned from winter to spring. The days got longer, the wind warmer and the grass greener, first flowers growing all over the green spaces that are located everywhere, birds singing their songs in the morning and also in Baekhyun some sort of new energy has awoken.

He feels more fresh, relaxed and full of motivation to do stuff. It is in the air, the promise of adventure and bubbling new emotions, although Baekhyun doesn't need those since he already has a shit ton of them.

He had not really gotten further with his emotions for Chanyeol. At this point he is pretty sure he has something someone would call a crush on the taller, but it also could be just his omega genes that want to be mated but that thought kind of freaks Baekhyun out so he likes to avoid it. He refuses to believe that his attraction on Chanyeol is simply based on something as lowly as his class, even though he had read something about that on the net somewhere and that had made the whole thing even more difficult and confusing for him. 

Not to mention that Chanyeol only makes it worse by coming over all the time, which always makes Baekhyun's heart flutter like that of a teenage girl in those movies from the 2000's. A lot of the times when the giant comes over from his room in a little work break, he offers Baekhyun something to eat like a nut bar for example, which the smaller always accepts gratefully with pretty cherry blossom petals dancing on his cheeks in touchedness over the other being so considerate or he is bringing him a glass of water, telling him that he has to watch out to stay hydrated which always manages to make Baekhyun smile. It is as if Chanyeol feels that he needs an excuse to visit the other and uses those items as an explanation for that, but Baekhyun wouldn't really mind if he didn't bring over stuff.

Having the taller sitting on his bed with those sparkling eyes and that goofy smile of his chatting and chirping about the things he does is enough to brighten Baekhyun's otherwise with working filled boring days.

They never had spoken about what happened on that evening on the roof between them after that fateful night, even though actually nothing really had happened but then again, in a way something did happen. It is confusing. Baekhyun still remembers the thrill, excitement and anxiety he had felt when he had been so close to Chanyeol, his heart feeling like it was about to jump out of his mouth, his skin tickling like a thousand ants were running over it and that nearly irresistable desire to close the distance between them. That sweet sweet suffocating feeling that had made him want to gasp for air but also die from it. 

He still remembers the other's eyes, sparkling with purity and warmth, drawing him in so that nothing else had mattered around him, as if he was defying the rules of gravity and time. Like if Chanyeol was the center of Baekhyun's solar system.

And in a way that probably was true.

Baekhyun caughts himself smiling on a regular basis when his mind drifts off of his assignments and books to thinking about the taller. About the other's dimples that appear when he laughs, how his ears turn red in embarrassment when he gets teased, that puzzled expression of his when something surprises him, making him look like he is a squirrel getting a heart attack, how he nibbles on his bottom lip, eyebrows furrowed when he thinks hard about something, the peaceful expression combined with soft snors that he makes when he sleeps and the cute complaining pout when he gets woken up.

And it honestly some kind of drives him crazy, because it got really hard to concentrate in lectures when all Baekhyun does is doodling little pictures of big perky ears and almond shaped eyes, mind in thoughts when he actually should pay attention and make notes.

Besides that everything was kind of the same as before between them. In the beginning Baekhyun had tried to not come to close to Chanyeol's face with his own, in fear that he would again experience that urge and would not be able to stop himself from doing it. He does not want to force himself on anybody, does not want to do things in a haste without thinking about it enough, without being sure that it is indeed what he wants. He does not want to destroy something because he did something out of instinct. Baekhyun was not a person to do stuff on instinct. And he will not start with that now. 

After a few days though he had gotten more relaxed again around the other as the feared instincts didn't show up and he could also kind of observe that Chanyeol felt that too. The giant had been considerate, kept an adequart distance until Baekhyun engaged touches and Baekhyun was just once again so thankful that his roommate was so considerate, nailing what the smaller needs at every moment every time. 

It felt like he was a song and Chanyeol knew every key to it. No wonder they were back to normal a few days later, spending time with each other between all their work and doing their household duties like the good roommates they are.

Aside from Chanyeol and him, with Chanyeol being busy finishing design pieces of different topics and Baekhyun drowning in writing assignments over different periods of art, the others were busy too of course. Minseok had to deal with searching for a fitting department and topic for his thesis that he would write in the next semester while still learning for some modules and Junmyeon had all his hands full with assignments, just like Baekhyun, even if they had different topics. The dance line, that was the nickname Yixing, Jongin and Sehun had brought onto themselves at some point in the term, if Baekhyun remembers correctly it must have been Jongdae who came up with the name, had been busy with rehearsing, their half-term examinations had been around the corner and all their nerves were lying blank, especially Sehun's and Jongin's, since it was their first time. Kyungsoo had to learn texts for three different short plays he had to perform over the span of two weeks and Jongdae had his hands full with learning for a half-term entrance test, which would determine if he could participate in the following course.

And that's how all of them spend their time, practicing, learning, working, too busy to do roommate stuff until March the 20th, where the last ones' of them had their deadlines and the relief that had followed after that was immense. It was like you let a bunch of birds out of their cage. All of that had screamed for a celebration night, a get together, hanging out with each other and doing stuff they love. And that was when they had decided on doing a movie night. With Camille of course, because Chanyeol, the good friend that he was, had been concerned about her becoming lonely and since she came around often anyways, all of the boys had grown quite fond of her. 

Baekhyun likes Camille, not only because she is a smart, independent woman but also because she is a good and caring listener. Whenever she is finished for the day with Chanyeol and their work, the both of them go to the kitchen since Kyungsoo once told her to stay for dinner whenever she is over because they enjoy her company at the dinner table a lot. Once she is in the kitchen though it is like someone put a 'office open' sign somewhere because in the end someone of the nine of them ends up sitting with her and telling her his heart's sorrows. That is how fucking crazy her calming and trusting aura is and she always just manages to exactly pinpoint what is wrong. Baekhyun had experienced it too, once he had been nervous and concerned about a deadline and she simply had talked it out with him, so that his heart had been much easier afterwards and so his and his roommate's adoration for her had grown in every day over the past months.

In the end, over the time of 3 months Camille had become part of their little family in a way, or more of a relative. She is the female balance to all of them and it is honestly very nice.

"Yah, Baek!" The voice of Jongdae rips Baekhyun out of his daydreams. He once again is staring out of the window, watching the clear blue sky and the twinkling sun that is just about to down while he hangs after his thoughts. Or in other words, he is procrastinating. But that is ok. His first round of assignments is done and everybody needs a break from time to time, which is now interrupted by his best friend.

"What can I do for you, sunshine of my life." He chirps back cheerful grinning towards the other, being in a good mood, out of multiple reasons. The most important one is though, that it is Friday and therefore movie night, the first time all of them really get to spend time together since nearly a month besides their dinners, where often not all of them manage to be there though. So he is really looking forward to it.

Jongdae looks like always, his smiley cheerful self shining through the obvious exhaustion that the last weeks has brought over them and he too seems to be excited as he stands there, leaning against the door frame while throwing a crooked smile towards Baekhyun.

"Junmyeon wants you to get the pizza order down for everyone so we can order them. And do it now, Jongin and Kyungsoo are about to go to the grocery market to buy some snacks, you should catch them before their leave if you not want to summon Satansoo." Jongdae chuckles good hearted and so does Baekhyun upon hearing the nickname for their doe-eyed roommate. "You know how he can get when he is hungry."

"Yah yah, I know I know. Why does it have to be me though? It is not like there are eight other people in this apartment." He comments, playing an annoyed tone in his voice while raising his eyebrow in faked annoyance. Baekhyun does not really mind doing what Junmyeon had asked for, he just wants to tease Jongdae and the look on his best friend's face tells him that he is succeeding.

"Well." Jongdae starts and his volume raises a bit, putting on that significant pout on his lips which announces a wave of whining coming towards Baekhyun and so it does, which causes the slightly older one to giggle. "Besides Kyungsoo and Jongin, who go out buying snacks, Chanyeol, Yixing-hyung and Sehun are busy with setting up the entertainment system, Camille-noona and Junmyeon-hyung are in charge of setting up the sitting area and Minseok-hyung and me are the ones that have to bring up the drinks from the basement, so if you want to complain we can switch anytime!" His best friend complains loudly, his pout shining in its full glory and Baekhyun can't help but laugh out loud.

"Actually.." Jongdae adds, his eyes flickering with something that is too fast gone to identify it. "I suggested you for bringing up the drinks but Jun insisted that you should do the pizza ordering. And I can guess why he did that." Upon hearing that comment, Baekhyun feels a light blush flutter over his skin and he watches his best friend who has an indifferent look on his face. He knows why Junmyeon did that, too. Giving the male alphas and betas the physically hard works, while he, Jun and Camille where doing the 'easier' tasks. It does not need a genius to connect the dots, especially since Jongdae knows about his situation.

"Did you tell him?" Jongdae asks with a low voice, eyes fixated on Baekhyun's and the slightly older one can detect a trail of concern and anger in them which frightens him a bit. Jongdae never gets angry.

"No.." Baekhyun says, eyes averting to the side but he knows without looking that Jongdae will not be satisfied with such a simple answer. He is not in the position to tell Jongdae why exactly Junmyeon knows that he is an omega, but he also does not want to lie to his best friend, which is why he adds some more detail. "He found out himself."

There is a short silence between them which is only disturbed by an shaky exhale from the other. 

"How?"

"He heard me...during my heat...." Baekhyun answers slowly, wanting to tell as much truth without giving out Junmyeon's class, while throwing a careful glance at the same time at his best friend. Jongdae is looking at him attentively, his prior shiny aura being a serious one now. It makes a shiver run down Baekhyun's spine. "He has the room besides me as you know."

Jongdae stays silent for a while, apparently letting the other's words sink in slowly and his expression is still indifferent as he slightly nibbles at this bottom lip, obviously being in thoughts. Worried, Baekhyun springs onto his feet and quickly walks over to embrace his best friend, uneasiness digging its ugly fingers into his heart. Jongdae does not react for a second but in the end he gives in, sighing loudly as he presses the other close to him.

Baekhyun can feel the other's warmth radiating from him and his scent, that reminds him of happy moments and childhood, surrounds him in a calming and soothing manner. He knows that the other is not happy about this revelation and he can understand why. They always had wished for nothing than good things for each other, always worrying about the other's safety and health and always trying to have the other's back in every situation. 

And Junmyeon is now the third person that knows his secret. A secret that nobody than him should know. 

It is dangerous. Baekhyun knows that. But he has trust in the people that do know.

He can understand Jongdae's concern and anger. He is just afraid that his friend will be hurt in the end. Knowing this, Baekhyun can't help but feel a feeling of warmth in his heart alone from the fact that his best friend feels that way towards him, feels worry and fear for someone else. Sometimes he just wonders how he deserved all of them, their concern, their patience, their love.

"He won't tell anyone." He mumbles into the other's shoulder running his hand over the other's back soothingly. "It is Junmyeon, he won't drop a word."

_Especially because he is one himself too._

Jongdae sighs deeply and pushes himself out of their tight embrace, before cupping the other's face in his hand and looking deeply into Baekhyun's eyes, sincerity and concern still wavering in them. 

"I just hope you know what you do." He mumbles and Baekhyun smiles fondly in response.

"I do. Trust me."

A small smirk flickers over Jongdae's lips before he sighs out a quiet "Ok." and the warmth is back in those hazelnut brown eyes together with its twinkle of mischief.

"We should get to work." Jongdae says before he dissolves completely from their embrace and moves to turn around. "And I want a Pizza Speciale, please." He winks suggestively and Baekhyun feels a wave of warmth and somehow relief wash through him and he lets out a breath he didn't knew he had held in. He is just happy Jongdae is not really mad at him.

"I will write it down." Baekhyun snickers back, returning the wink as he catches Jongin and Kyungsoo in the corner of his eye, about to leave the flat.

"Hey you two, wait!" He exclaims loudly as pictures of a mad Satansoo flash through his brain and he can't help but shiver. A hungry Kyungsoo is very scary and so he quickly moves towards his two roommates to catch their order so that he might be spared from the wrath of his doe-eyed roommate, totally missing the barking laughter of his best friend behind him, who watches the whole scene in amusement.

**

"Pizza is here, guys!" Yixing calls out excited as he comes back into the kitchen, carrying the half of the anticipated food in his arms, which he had just accepted at the door seconds ago, followed by Camille, who carries the other half.

In a matter of seconds the missing residents of the flat that were really slow changing into comfy clothes, namely Sehun, Jongin and Chanyeol appear nearly magically in the room, hunger and anticipation glowing on their faces and Baekhyun can't help but giggle as he moves to help Camille with the boxes.

The petite woman is dressed in a too big sweater and loose sweat pants from Minseok, that he had offered her quickly after the ideas of comfy clothes had appeared in the room, knowing that she of course has no clothes here. She looked even smaller in them, as they nearly devoured her entire form. Baekhyun has to say that she looks really cute.

"Thanks." She mumbles thankfully, a bright smile on her lips as she notices Baekhyun, giving him the boxes and he just smiles back fondly before he moves towards the kitchen table, shushing at the three giants that follow Yixing and him like they were on a leash.

"Yah Yeol, stop it or I will give out your food last!" He scolds as he nearly trips over one of the chairs because Chanyeol tries to look over his shoulder, eager to have a glimps at the food that the smaller is carrying.

Chanyeol's excited expression changes into a shocked and begging one in the split of a second, his plush lips forming a gigantic pout and the almond shaped eyes ripped open wide and Baekhyun can't help but laugh wholeheartedly, his heart flickering warmly in content, which causes the giant's expression to relax, turning from looking like a kicked puppy to one looking like a happy one.

After putting the boxes down, Baekhyun opens them one after another and takes one of the Hawaiian ones, which he had ordered for himself, before moving towards the sitting area.

The other ones really did a great job at preparing the location. Yixing, Sehun and Chanyeol successfully had set up the beamer to project the movie onto the wall while Camille and Junmyeon created a comfy watching area by moving the couches together, building half of a circle, while also placing bean bags, blankets and cushions before them, so that everyone has enough space and a comfortable place to sit at. The drinks, varying from alcohol beverages to soft drinks had been placed behind the sofas and snacks had been prepared in little bowls, standing around the seating area neatly. All in all a really comfortable set up for a fun night and Baekhyun can feel a fluttering feeling of excitement and anticipation in his stomach.

He sinks down onto one of the cozy cushions that are lying on the floor on the left side and he sighs out happily, opening the pizza box and taking out a slice. The scent of pizza is wafting in his nose and he feels how his stomach grumbles, only realising than how hungry he actually is. He takes a bite and lets out a satisfied hum as he chews, the flavours of tomato, ham, cheese and pineapple mixing deliciously in his mouth. God, he loves food.

One after another the others join him, Chanyeol in particular being quick to claim the seat next to Baekhyun who is very happy about that fact, he likes having the giant close to him, but that is not something new. The taller is occupied at the moment though, talking eagerly with Sehun about something the omega can't quite follow which is why he averts his eyes and looks at his other roommates.

Sehun, who is currently leaning over the armrest of the right sofa to speak to Chanyeol, has placed his large, fit body next to Junmyeon who is currently speaking to Kyungsoo, who is sitting on the second oldest's other side. The owl bow is currently busy with stuffing a piece of pizza into his mouth, trying to listen to his hyung while Jongin, who is sitting in front of him on the floor, is poking him into his thigh, obviously having something to say to his close friend. 

Next to Jongin on the floor is Yixing, who is busy laughing at Jongdae, who is sitting behind Baekhyun on the left couch. His best friend once again is whining like pro at Minseok, who is sitting next to him, giving him amused look through the entire tantrum that Jongdae is jokingly throwing again. Baekhyun has no clue what exactly has caused his best friend to complain again but judging of the look on Camille's face, who is sitting next to Minseok, trying hard to not laugh while she is chewing her food, it can be just something dumb.

Baekhyun smiles in content, a feeling of warmth spreading through his chest as he watches them. He did not realise how much he had missed this. Them, just being together, talking, laughing, eating, doing dumb stuff. He closely observes the emotions on every of his roommate's faces and their laughter and smiles make his heart dance in happiness, wanting to remember this for the rest of his life. Sometimes he wishes that he could just stuff good moments and memories into jars so that he can open them whenever he feels bad, remembering himself that good times will always come after bad ones and reminiscenting the past. 

Only the universe knows how much he loves them. His friends or more, his family that he had found in this place of wisdom and knowledge. He didn't knew before he met them that he was missing something in his life but now that he knows what friendship and especially brotherhood really means, he does realise that his life had been kind of empty before them aside of Jongdae of course. But still, now he never wants to be apart from them again.

"Guys." Minseok suddenly interrupts the chatter and eating noises that are filling the room and everybody's attention is turning to their oldest. Minseok is smiling softly, a unusual innocent look for his normally naughty mind and Baekhyun wonders, what their hyung wants to tell them.

"As you know, on Tuesday I turn a year older, right?" Baekhyun and the others' nod in reassurance, of course they do. Aside from it standing in their calendar, which is hanging on the wall in their living area proudly, getting filled regularly with stupid stuff because everyone is kind of excited about having such an antique item and it would be a shame to not use it anyways, Baekhyun has saved everybody's birthdays in his phone and he already has shopped a present for his hyung. 

He hopes that Minseok will like the tablet sleeve he bought for him, he overheared the other cursing about how he broken his old one a few days ago, which is why he had decided to buy him a new one. Minseok is a neat and frugal person that likes simple things, which is why Baekhyun had chosen a simple design. The older also needs to have everything in a certain order and neatly done, taking care of his valuables attentively, which is kind of hard from time to time when living together with other eight people. That is though why Baekhyun is gifting him something practical and useful, because it is probably the smartest move for a gift to someone like their organized hyung and it is also protecting his laptop that Minseok uses a lot. Sometimes Baekhyun thinks that Minseok is like an angel, with his patience and determination, even though he has the mouth of a succubus sometimes.

Back to topic though.

Minseok fond smile grows even bigger and Baekhyun can see that his quiet, neutral looking hyung is touched by the way his eyes twinkle and it causes a small smile on his own lips.

"I would like to celebrate with you all and the boys from Mark's apartment. I thought about we go out eating and then karaoke. What do you guys think?"

The others' enrupt in cheers, obviously satisfied with their hyung's choice of how he wants to celebrate his birthday and Baekhyun joins them in glee, happy to get a night out with his friends after all the stress they had those last weeks.

"Good, then it is settled." Minseok nods satisfied, taking another bite from his pizza, before leaning over Jongdae's lap to grab a bottle of beer that is located next to the sofa, not without having said roommate whine out once again in complaint. Baekhyun snickers. Some things will probably never change. And Jongdae probably will change never. At least in the whining regard.

**

They are in on their third movie for the evening. After discussing for a while they had decided on making a Star Wars marathon, movies that where shot between the 1970-2019. It is a classic, still after all these years and they are watching it chronologically for the story so they are watching Star Wars III, Revenge of the Sith currently, the scene where Anakin is getting corrupted by Counselor Palpatine is flickering over the screen right now. 

Baekhyun pulls the blanket, that Chanyeol has thrown over them after the first half of the first movie, closer to his shoulders, feeling an uncomfortable feeling in his chest. Even though he knows the movie and the story, he hates that scene. He kind of understands why Anakin is driven to do that decision, but he can't help but still curse at the young Jedi. 

Wanting to distract himself for a second, he glances at the others around him. Yixing has dozed off somewhere in movie two, which was kind of expected, because his hyung easily falls asleep even in nearly impossible situation and sometimes Baekhyun wonders how he manages to do that. Jongin is leaning his head against Kyungsoo's crossed legs, grabbing a hand of popcorn from the bowl that the shorter is holding between his legs, both otherwise being fully immersed into the movie. 

If Baekhyun remembers right it is their first time watching the movies, just like Sehun's, who is lying down on his side, his head resting in Junmyeon's lap while he nervously nibbles at his thumb nail, his eyes not leaving the screen for a second. Junmyeon seems not bothered by that, more of the opposite actually as he, as the attentive omega he is, apparently feels the maknae's uneasiness. Baekhyun watches in awe how his hyung is softly trailing his fingers through the other's hair, glancing down from time to time at the youngest, a bit of concern glittering in his eyes, irradiating a calming aura as he watches Sehun shiver from time to time in fright. A feeling of discomfort is flushing through Baekhyun's chest as he watches the two, because he can't help but feeling like he is disturbing privacy. He does not know why but the longer he watches the two of them the more he feels like he is watching a couple and he frowns a bit in confusion.

Have they always been like this? So...close? Nearly...intimate?

A whisper behind him interrupts Baekhyun's trail of thoughts as his eyes fall onto Minseok, who is currently mumbling something to Camille behind his hand. The woman is raising an eyebrow in amusement, grins lazily and nods, whispering something back while her eyes are still directed at the movie. What she doesn't catch in that process, but Baekhyun does since he watches them, is the short flicker of disappointment running over the oldest' face as if he had hoped for a different reaction from the woman. He apparently does not want to leave it at that because he leans in closer again, mumbling something in reply again, while wearing a crooked smile on his lips, but he gets interrupted by Jongdae, who kicks him in the butt, while munching on a bag of chips.

"Hey Min, as much as I love you, could you interrupt the flirting? Some people want to watch the movie." Jongdae whispers quietly, with a snicker in his voice, meaning his words as a joke probably, but Baekhyun could swear that he sees the hint of a peachy blush flicker over Minseok's cheeks for a second before he returns back to normal, throwing an amused annoyed expression at Jongdae, who answers the whole thing by stricking out his tongue before putting another hand full of chips into his mouth.

Baekhyun though frowns in thoughts, a ton of question marks floating imaginary over his head. He knows that Jongdae was only joking and so should Minseok, but why was the oldest, the normally flirty, confident Minseok blushing then? He didn't imagine it, right? Baekhyun's heart beats faster in confusion.

_Could it be..?_

"Baek, are you ok?" He hears an oh so familiar deep voice that he loves so much whisper into his ear and the slight wind that is fanning over his skin as Chanyeol speaks causes a shiver, that is running down Baekhyun's spine and snaps him out of his thoughts about his hyung's suspicious behaviour.

He directs his eyes at Chanyeol's face, who is looking at him attentively, but calm, something like worry blinking in those eyes that sparkle in the darkness, his plush lips formed into a slight pout and those eyebrows arched in concern. All of this causes Baekhyun's heart to flutter in excitement and he has to remind himself to breath. Damn, why does the other have to be so fucking attractive?!

"I-" He croaks out before clearing his throat, averting his eyes back to the movie in shyness as he feels his cheeks heatening up in embarrassment, something that seems to appear frequently nowadays. "Y-yes, I am, I'm just always feeling uneasy about what is coming now. In the movie."

He watches the things that are going on on in the movie, his heart heavy. Counselor Palpatine is currently giving the Order 66, which is the code for murdering all Jedi, which will lead into Anakin killing all the younglings and Baekhyun gulps. This is the scene he likes the least and he shivers, his heart throbbing for what is about to come.

That is when he suddenly feels a warm hand on his right shoulder he nearly jumps in surprise, looking at Chanyeol the second after. The taller has a determined expression on his face, his second hand now located at Baekhyun's left elbow and the smaller nearly yelps out as the giant is trying to pull him closer. 

He looks at the giant puzzled, not quite understanding what the other wants from him and Chanyeol seems to understand as he leans closer to whisper something in his ear. 

"Come sit between my legs, I will cuddle you. Or do you not want to?" 

Baekhyun feels a blush flutter over his cheeks like cherry blossom petals and he is grateful that the room is so dark. His heart is beating so fast that he thinks it is going to jump out of his throat every second, his brain going haywire as he thinks about what to answer. It is not a question if Baekhyun wants to be cuddled by the taller, of course he wants to, the question is rather if he should do it. What would the others' think and what if he makes Chanyeol just uncomfortable? What if he just wants to be polite? But would the other really offer such a thing then?

Just in that moment he hears the scream of dying younglings coming from the movie and the warm, exciting feeling that has dominated his organism seconds earlier is replaced by a cold one, that is digging its nails into his bleeding heart. He shivers.

_Fuck you Anakin!_

And just like that Baekhyun throws his concerns overboard, he feels so uncomfortable that he does not give a damn shit about what the others could think and he just assumes that Chanyeol is going to be fine with it if he offers such a thing. Hell, he just wants to feel that warmth, that security that he knows he will find in the other's strong, reliant arms and so he is lifting the blanket a bit as he crawls over to sit down between Chanyeol's long ass legs. The giant apparently seems to be satisfied with the smaller's choice because he obedientely spreads them apart, adjusting his position in a way that both of them can sit comfortably.

Baekhyun sinks down between the giant's legs and leans back against the other's broad and comfortable chest, feeling the other's warmth spread against his back and slowly but steadily making its way through his entire body. He instantly feels himself relaxing, the butterflies in his belly dancing and his heart beating excitedly. He takes in a deep breath, the woody scent of the giant wafting in his nose and messing with his brain, making him feel fluffy and on clouds.

Safe. At home.

And just in that moment Baekhyun realises that whatever it exactly is that he feels for Chanyeol it can't be something bad if it makes him feels so good. 

And he slowly begins to believe, that he does not want this amazing feeling to end ever.

Chanyeol softly takes the blanket and rearranges it in a way that it covers the two of them completely, then he slips his arms under the blanket and wraps his arms around the smaller's petite body, pulling said one closer to his chest. Baekhyun in return lets his head fall against the other's shoulder-neck-area, nuzzling into it affectionately while he moves to intwine his slim, elegant fingers with the other's long ones. To his satisfaction Chanyeol chuckles softly in response, causing waves of vibrations against the other's back as he squeezes their intwined hands affectionately and Baekhyun has to catch himself in order to not let out a content purr. 

In a last action to achieve a totally comfortable position, Chanyeol leans his head slightly against Baekhyun's and the both of them return to follow the events of the movie and as the plot of the movie unfolds Baekhyun is more and more thankful for having followed Chanyeol's offer, the other's proximity, scent and warmth doing an amazing job to suppress the aching feeling in his heart and replace it by a fluttering, light one that makes Baekhyun want to float onto forever.

They stay like this for the rest of the movie night, cuddling and enjoying each other's company, while whispering to each other occasionally. They stay awake throughout the entire marathon, while the majority of the rest around them eventually falls asleep, Baekhyun's mind and heart being occupied, fluttering and floating by all that is Chanyeol and the love stories, betrayals and reconciliations that are unfolding in front of them.

Well, at least that is what he does most of the time, because Baekhyun can't help but glance at Sehun and Junmyeon and Minseok and Camille from time to time, watching them as they do strange things that on the first sight are so small, that they would be simply overlooked if not searched for, but Baekhyun misses none of them.

Everytime he catches one of those looks that Minseok throws at Camille or one of those subtle but gentle touches Junmyeon traces over Sehun, he frowns in confusion and he wonders if there is something that he is just too dumb to see.


	19. Flashing Lights

Dorm Z, Apartment 10, University of Seoul, March 26th, 2181  
  
  


"MINNIE!" Baekhyun hears Junmyeon scream through the dorm on the top of his lungs on the search for the birthday boy himself.

"I'm in Baek's room, Jun!" He could hear his hyung answer in front of him, not seeing him though as he has his eyes closed. Why he has his eyes closed? Well, applying eye makeup with open eyes is kind of a struggle if you are trying to put on eyeshadow and that is what Minseok is currently doing.

It is the late afternoon of Minseok's birthday, a Tuesday and even though it is in the middle of the week, he and his friends could not be stopped in celebrating their oldest friend's birthday as they had started planning since Friday last week when they had their movie night.

So far Minseok's birthday had been a calm one. It was the second birthday after Baekhyun's and Jongdae's joined one and just like the first time Kyungsoo had baked a cake the day prior in honour of their hyung's birthday. Early this moring, all of them had sneaked up into their hyung's room in to an ungodly hour and then had moved to waking him up by singing 'Happy Birthday' on the top of their lungs. Minseok had groaned sleepily at first, pouting cutely as he tried to figure out what exactly the fuck was going on around him, but as soon as he realised what was happening he had been sitting up with his disheveled bed hair and a crooked smile while watching his roommates sing for him as loud as possible without sounding shitty, applauding well mannered when they had come to an end.

It sounded good, Baekhyun has to admit. Their voices fitted beautifully together, like they were all part of a melody that was trying to tell a story. They maybe should sing together more often.

After that they had drowned the oldest in gifts, which the cat looking man unpacked one by one, thanking each of them wholeheartedly with a warm, kind, nearly innocent smile and a loving hug, that perfectly expressed his thankfulness, just topped of by the cake that Kyungsoo had baked. All of them then enjoyed the breakfast together and they all had laughed when Kyungoo began hunting Sehun with a wooden spoon as the maknae complained about why they don't have cake more often, shouting 'IF YOU WANT MORE CAKE MAKE SOME YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!' all the way through the dorm. Luckily for Sehun, his legs where long and Kyungsoo's rather short.

The rest of the morning until the late afternoon they spend their time with normal university schedules because birthdays were still no excuses to be absent from their classes, dropping home one after another and around 5 pm all of them had started getting ready for their night out. Minseok had reserved a big table at a good local restaurant at 7 pm, where they sometimes order take out when Kyungsoo was too busy or not in the mood to cook, followed by a club/karaoke bar complex reservation, where they rented a room for karaoke. They will be a large group tonight, so Baekhyun is sure that it will be a lot of fun for all of them.

Just thinking about it makes his heart jump in excitement. But he is also kind of nervous, it is his first night 'out', so he wants to leave a good impression, look good and have fun.

Which is why when Baekhyun had searched through his wardrobe once again half an hour ago, sighing in defeat for not knowing what to wear, he had felt a kind of deja vu coming over him. It had been just like the first time they had had a party, him again clueless what to do or more what to wear, when he remembered two things. His eyes had wandered over to the choker his hyung had given him and with that the other's offer about doing some make up for him crawled back into his brain. It had been like someone had turned on a lightbulb in Baekhyun's head, his expression lightening up immediately while his insides were burning in excitement. He had picked up the the satin choker and played thoughtfully with it through his fingers while thinking what would fit to the said piece of jewellery.

Ten minutes later he had switched from his day wear into something more...sexy? Revealing? Baekhyun is still not sure how to define as he sits on his bed, feeling the eyeshadow brush of Minseok softly brushing against his closed eyelid. He had decided on a tight black jeans with holes in them and as a top he had chosen a shirt which was made out of a white, slightly shimmery material, having a kind of deep v-shaped collar that emphasises his milky white collar bones beautifully, embraced perfectly by the black of his pants and the choker and the simplicity of colours only empowered the red of his hair, that had made him look like he was on fire.

That was at least what Minseok had noted, when he had come in the room shortly after his younger roommate had called for him, nodding in approvement about Baekhyun's choice, obviously satisfied and it honestly had filled Baekhyun with pride, the compliment coming from his hyung, that was a professional at looking like a sexy cat, meaning a lot of him.

Not that his other roommates didn't look good, oh no. But Minseok was kind of the only one of them that experimented with make up and jewellery on a regular basis and Baekhyun kind of thinks that it gives the older a mysterious and nearly breathtaking aura.

Baekhyun thinks that the reason why he is so curious and excited about Minseok styling him is, because he kind of wants that for himself as well, that aura, that confidence. It almost felt like dressing up, putting on a different persona, one he could be bold in, loosing his insecurities and leaving them behind, just going with the flow. That was at least how he kind of felt the first time around Minseok had styled his hair back at their party, something he had done again today as well and Baekhyun loves the way his hyung is able to make his hair look effordlessly cool but also sexy, a soft but chaotic bedhair look which is framing his soft facial features perfectly. He already feels excitement bubble up in him and he can't wait to see the finished results of the work that Minseok is currently putting on him.

"What are you doing there, Minmin?" He hears Junmyeon ask from his right side where his door should be and Baekhyun can hear Minseok chuckle in front of him as he moves to put material of the eyeshadow onto the other eye.

"What does it look like?" Minseok answers with a teasing voice and although Baekhyun can see nothing he knows that his hyung is wearing a crooked smile on his lips right now.

"Like you are using Baekhyunnie as your personal doll." Junmyeon snickers back and he can hear the oldest gasp in protest.

"That is not true, he asked me to do it!" Minseok chatters back, offense swinging in his voice and Baekhyun swears that he hears another muffled chuckle from the second oldest.

"It was a joke Min, no need to be offended." Junmyeon teases, amusement swinging on full force in his voice and Baekhyun can't help but smile softly too. The two brickering will just never become not funny.

"Anyway.." Minseok sighs dejectedly and Baekhyun can feel how the other is pressing something different than the brush down on his lower eyelid this time. Maybe a khol? "What can I help you with my dearest Jun?"

"Sehun-ah is searching for his dark blue pair of jeans, have any of you guys seen them?" Junmyeon answers quickly as he probably remembers what he originally came for. Baekhyun has two thoughts on this.

Firstly, why doesn't it surprise him that their maknae out of all is of course the person to be the one with time struggles and not finding his stuff. To be honest it is a typical Sehun thing. He is kind of chaotic, not even Chanyeol can compete with the airheadedness the pokerfaced dancer comes up with sometimes and he is always the last to get ready. Catching the slight stress that is quivering in Junmyeon's voice, Baekhyun wonders how much time they got left until they have to leave the dorm. They reserved the table at 7 pm so they should leave at 6:30 pm latest.

Secondly, why is he not surprised that out of all dorm members it is of course Junmyeon to help Sehun. Well, ok, to be fair, Junmyeon is the first to help all of them with anything, Baekhyun guesses that it is because of his omega nature that the other can simply not nurture and look after all of them like a mother hen, but the omega seems to have an especially soft spot for the youngest of them. And Baekhyun can't help but feel that there is more to it than the first sight is revealing. Just like the thing on the movie night. He tries his best not to frown in thought. Maybe he should have a closer eye on them.

"No, Jun." He hears Minseok answers the question, which snaps him out of his thoughts and he thinks about the question his hyung has asked them.

_Dark blue pants...dark blue pants....AH!_

"I think I saw them in the bathroom, hyung! By the showers!" He exclaims loudly and he smiles, proud of himself that he could backtrack his memory and remember where he had saw them.

"Alright, thanks Baekhyunnie!" Junmyeon chirps happily, thankfullness wavering in his voice clearly and he hears the other leave the room again.

"REMEMBER WE HAVE ONLY 15 MINUTES UNTIL WE HAVE TO GO!" He hears Minseok scream after their roommate, which also answers Baekhyun's question from before about the time left, but all he catches from Junmyeon is a distant "Ya, Ya, I know." Then there is a few minutes silence, the older working his magic on Baekhyun's face until he finally breaks the silence again.

"Open your eyes for me Baek." He hears coming from Minseok and he carefully moves to open them and the gorgeous styled attire of his birthday hyung is coming into his vision. Even though the older is not exactly his type, Baekhyun has to admit that he looks flaming hot with that smoky eyeshadow and the blond dyed, sexily styled hair, topped off by a chain earring on the left ear, which is swinging softly with each moment and the choker that is an homage to a slave collar. The energy that Minseok is irradiating is pure confidence and Baekhyun really hopes that he can pull that off too. "I think...we are done."

Minseok moves aside and makes space for Baekhyun to look in the mirror and the younger can feel his heart stutter for a second as his eyes fall onto his reflection.

At first he thinks it is someone else that is looking back at him but after a few milliseconds he recognises that that mysterious, gorgeous looking man in the mirror is actually him and he feels his jaw drop in astonishment. Minseok successfully accentuated Baekhyun's droopy eyes with a soft brown eyeshadow, that made it look kind of smoky but not too hard, and a black khol with which the other had spotlighted the outer corner and lower line of his eyes. They are the perfect addition to his look, because the strong colour contrast of his clothes and accessories highlight the red flaming hair that is Baekhyun's, which makes him look kind of strong and hot, but the in comparison soft makeup gives the whole look another spin, makes the watcher automatically focus on Baekhyun's sparkling eyes, which are kind of his best feature, because it is so contrary to the rest. It gives that whole mysterious, sexy look a kind of innocent, vulnerable touch. As if he was kind of a porcellain doll. Simply beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Minseok asks softly, watching him attentively which the younger can see through the mirror and Baekhyun nods eagerly, ripping his eyes from his reflection and looking up to his hyung, a wave of gratefulness washing through his system as he moves to stand up.

"I love it." He whispers and in a wave of emotions he hugs Minseok close to his chest with a tight grip. "Thank you so much."

"No problem." He hears the other chuckle against his ear and the soft, light and pure scent that is Minseok's wafts into his nose. "It was a pleasure."

They separate again and Baekhyun once again takes a look of himself in the mirror as Minseok puts together his stuff to move it back into his room. He is nearly out of the door when he turns around one last time.

"Can you get Chanyeol, Baek? We have only 10 minutes left and nothing works as good as sending you if I want him to do something. You know how he is, I bet with you he is still sitting at his desk, working on his assignments and I want to leave on time." The older asks and as Baekhyun puts his eyes on his hyung, he sees a pleading look in those smoky styled cat eyes. He chuckles, if it is because he wants to hide the nervous blush that is fluttering over his cheeks or because of the adoration he feels towards his normally strong and confident roommate that looks almost pouty right now, he can't quite tell.

"Of course, leave the giant Yoda to me."

Ever since they had watched Star Wars and Jongin had pointed out that Chanyeol's ears looked kind of like Yoda's, this had become a common nickname under them for the taller and Chanyeol was somewhere between loving the nickname, because he loved Star Wars and hating it, because he was kind of insecure because of his protruding ears. Baekhyun can't understand that though, he finds them ADORABLE. Especially when they turn red whenever the taller gets flustered.

"Thank you." Minseok whispers a bright smile on his face and then he leaves the room quickly, leaving Baekhyun alone.

Throwing a last look at himself in the mirror Baekhyun sighs, tracing his slim index finger over the choker that is resting around his neck. Alone that little piece of fabric gives him such a confident boost, he feels like a succubus, something forbidden but tempting and it is giving him a feeling of power that he can't explain where it is coming from. With a flutter to his heart a question in his head forms and it quickly overtakes his system.

_What will Chanyeol think about this?_

He nervously gulps at the thought that the taller could not like it, but why does he even care though? He has to like it and nobody else!

But still...

He wants Chanyeol to like it. He feels a chuckle escape his thoat as he imagines a speechless Chanyeol staring him up and down as if he could not believe who is standing in front of him and alone the thought causes a wave of pride and satisfaction in his chest.

Following his own curiosity and the wish of the birthday boy, Baekhyun leaves his room and moves to knock at Chanyeol's, which is answered with a groan from the other side in a matter of seconds. He opens the door and puts his head in it.

Much against everybodies assumptions, Chanyeol actually is not sitting on his desk with ruffled hair, sweat pants and hoodie, no, the giant is currently changing his top, standing with his back to the smaller, revealing his bare upper body and Baekhyun can't help but stare at the back muscles that are working teasingly. Chanyeol normally doesn't wear form fitting clothes, he prefers hoodies and sweaters, which is why everytime Baekhyun sees him half naked or changing he has to watch out not to drool over his roommate.

Chanyeol has broad shoulders, really wide and from that, the line of his upper body goes into a thin waist that accentuates the broadness even more before his body goes over into an equally slim hip and broad thighs. Chanyeol's ass is not plump, it is rather flat, at least that is what it looks like in pants because Baekhyun has never seen Chanyeol naked which was probably to his own luck if you consider his reaction to the taller's naked upper body, but Baekhyun doesn't mind that at all. To him, Chanyeol is sexy and beautiful, independent of what he wears or what he looks like, because what is more important than looks is what is inside of a person and...

_Wait, why am I even thinking about this?! Why am I simping over Chan's bare body right now?!_

Baekhyun can feel how cherry blossom petals are once again dancing over his cheeks as he flushes pink upon catching himself thinking over his roommate's naked body when just in that moment Chanyeol turns around, probably because he is wondering who has entered his room, revealing his toned chest and abdomen to his smaller roommate. Baekhyun's heart stops for a second as he feels a wave of heat run through his body and stop in his groin area, making him feel hot and he bites on his tongue to not let out a whimper.

_Fuck._

Chanyeol's front side is even better than his back si....

_WHY AM I EVEN THINKING ABOUT THIS! You perv!_

"Baek, is that you?" He can hear Chanyeol ask and it is just than that the smaller realises that he can't see the giant's head because it is still stuck in the caramell brown sweater, that the other tries to pull over his head. "I think it is you, it smells like-"

The second Chanyeol's fluffy unstyled hair plops out of the sweater and his chocolate brown eyes fall onto Baekhyun, he falls silent, his jaw dropping slightly as he takes in his roommate's attire with wide opened eyes. The smaller had been so distracted by Chanyeol's bare skin that he totally forgot his own looks and now that the giant stares at him as if he has seen a ghost, he wonders for a second if there is giant spider on him, but when he looks down himself he remembers, looking up at the taller again immediately, a worried expression on his face, his heart aching a bit in fear.

_Does he...not like it?_

"Yeol, are you ok?" He asks the still frozen giant, a unsure quiver in his voice, taking a few timid steps towards him, reaching out to one of the taller's hands that is still holding the sweater and he has to use his full willpower to not let his eyes slip down to that sexy as fuck belly. "Do..do you not like it?"

Apparently the fearful tone in Baekhyun's voice awakes something in the taller, because Chanyeol blinks a few times, eyes still focused on the smaller's face, because he begins shaking his head violently.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Chanyeol groans out, his voice even deeper as normal and there is a twinkle of something in his eyes that Baekhyun can't identify but it is sending a wave of heat through his body. "You look phenomonal."

Hearing that comment, the smaller feels his whole head turning red like a tomato and he carefully retracts his hand that had reached out towards the taller to press it against his own chest, in which his heart is beating as if it was running a fucking marathon. Somehow hearing that compliment from Chanyeol means even more to him as if anybody else had said it.

"Thank you." Baekhyun whispers, smiling softly and the taller's eyes in front of him go wider once again in disbelief, his ears turning slightly pink as he continues to look at the smaller as if he was something he has never seen before. Baekhyun chuckles upon seeing the giant so flustered while his heart is dancing samba and he feels a warm fluttering feeling in his stomach. He loves it when Chanyeol's ears turn red and somehow, maybe it is the make up and therefore the resulting confidence that is making him bold and flirty, he wants to tease the giant for it.

"Yeollie~" The smaller singsangs with a purr and the giant's ears become deep red. "Why are you looking so flustered?~" He smirks and takes a step towards Chanyeol who is not even moving an inch, tracing one of his nimble fingers over the other's cheeks that is feeling hot against his cold skin. "You look like you have seen a ghost."

"More like I am seeing an angel..." The taller mutters absentmindely, still staring at Baekhyun with big eyes, the twinkle in them intensifying so that the smaller feels like he is being sucked into that burning gaze of Chanyeol, who seems like he wants to devour him and it leaves Baekhyun feeling breathless, desired, speechless and...horny.

_Fuck._

He feels his cheeks burn again in something that must be a velvet red and the air in the room suddenly turns hot, humid, hard to breath. With a shiver Baekhyun realises what the twinkle in the other's eyes is and it causes a hot feeling in his lower abdomen. It is burning, hungry desire and now that he thinks about it, he doubts that the atmosphere between them can't drip even more of sexual tension when Chanyeol blurts a sentence that makes Baekhyun shutter, nearly wince out in sexual frustration.

"...or a vixen, I'm not sure yet."

They stare at each other, the air burning as if it was in the middle of summer and the hungry, dominant gaze of Chanyeol is making Baekhyun feel dizzy on hormones and clouds, makes him want to throw himself around the taller's neck and suck the air out of their lungs, makes him want to nibble at those plump, pink lips that are teasing him with every little twitch, makes him want to pull their bodies close together and beg on the top of his voice until..

...

..

What exactly does he want to beg for? And why?

..

Just like that, like somebody snapped, the clouds of his omega needs, that make him want to submit to the other SO BADLY, which make him want to roll on his back and whine like a needy bitch that needs to be fucked, clear up and he is back to himself, back to Baekhyun, back to his senses and he takes in a deep gasp as if he is breaking through a water surface. His mind is running haywire, his heart is beating so loud that he fears that the other could hear it and he is feeling so hot as if he is in a sauna.

He is taking in air with a raspy breath, trying to sort out stuff, trying to organise what just happened because Baekhyun finally feels like he reached a new understanding.

He wants Chanyeol. He wants the taller's big, strong hands on his petite body, wants the other's lips to ravish every single piece of skin, wants him to mark him, to claim him.

The question that still remains though is why?

Is it because he, Baekhyun, is having romantic feelings for Chanyeol, or is it because his omega is longing for an alpha, longing for being mated. Is it because he wants it or because his instincts want it. Or is it because of both.

He does not know yet, but still Baekhyun feels a wave of satisfaction followed by a shiver run through his body and he can't stop himself from smiling slightly because he still feels like he finally came to a new conclusion.

He has more than just friendly feelings for Chanyeol. If it is his omega or if it is the beginning of blooming love he can't tell yet but he is eager to find out and react corresponding to it, because if it is just his damn omega that is just horny 24/7 he has to find a way to get over it. There is no way he is going to ruin their friendship over such dumb shit.

If it is more though...well, he will think about his options if that turns out to be the case because right now he has neither the time to think about it nor does he have the energy for it.

He looks up at Chanyeol, takes in those big brown eyes that are still staring at him as if they could see through him and he moves to boop the other on the nose to wake him up out of this trance when he suddenly hears Jongin scream from outside the room.

"YAH HYUNGS!" Chanyeol blinks a few time, like he is breaking the spell that has been cast on him to return back to reality. "IF YOU DON'T SHOW UP THE NEXT TWO MINUTES MINSEOK-HYUNG WILL DRAG YOU OUT BY YOUR HAIR!"

Averting his eyes from Baekhyun and looking at his phone, Chanyeol's eyes widen in surprise and like he had been sting by a tarantula he grabs one of the jars that are standing on his dresser and starts updoing his hair, murmering something under his breath that the other can't understand. The smaller folds his arms and watches the giant with amusement, not missing how the alpha had changed from his intimidating, overpowering behaviour that he finds unbelievable sexy back to his clumsy, innocent self that he just adores to pieces.

After a few seconds Chanyeol turns around again, throwing a dazzling smile at Baekhyun and the smaller feels his knees going weak under the caring and enthusiastic gaze that makes him all giddy inside. Especially seeing the other this happy after seeing him break down so hard that nothing but shards were left brings him an enormous and incredible amount of joy everyday. And knowing that Chanyeol knows that Baekhyun will always be there to catch him when he stumbles, makes him feel even better, appreciated and trusted. He smiles fondly, his heart spreading a wave of warmth through his body at that thought.

"Is it ok?" The taller asks, pointing at his hair and the smaller's smile softens to one of adoration.

"You look very handsome." Baekhyun mutters softly while nodding, more to himself than to the other, as he lets his eyes wander over Chanyeol's simple but nevertheless gorgeous attire and the taller's ears once again flash a pretty pink.

"Thanks." The taller mumbles back nearly shy, granting him with another crooked grin that makes Baekhyun's heart jump erratically. "Let's go, we should let the other's wait."

The smaller just nods in respond to that and the two of them leave the room, more than ready for their night out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun can hear the booming of far distant music, that's how loud the club that is connected to the karaoke bar is. It does not really bother him, it is just irritating when the karaoke song that is currently played is a ballade but you hear the deafening bass of EDM in the background. And the fact that he had consumed some booze doesn't make this whole situation any easier.

He has lost every sense of time, who the fuck knows what exactly the time is and if Baekhyun is being honest, he couldn't care less anyways. Because he is having too much fun at the moment.

Dinner has been great. The amount of people that had come to celebrate Minseok's birthday with him was enormous and it has just shown how much of a social butterfly their hyung is, even though he does not look like that in the first place. After that they had quickly changed the location to the karaoke bar/club, where the birthday boy had rented a room for all of them to celebrate further and that is where they currently are.

He lets his eyes wander through the room which has sofas, a table with their drinks on them, a karaoke machine and a kind of cozy atmosphere, flashing and glittering lights and effects adding on top of that, his vision a bit fuzzy from the amount of alcohol he has consumed prior. Kyungsoo and Jongin are currently on the mic, performing a duet while trying their best to pronounce the words appropriately besides their heavy tongues and Jongdae is sitting behind them with a big smile on his face, mumbling occasionally something to Youngjae, who is sitting besides him next to Mark, Jaebeom and Jinyoung with his big sunshiny smile. Baekhyun still wonders from time to time how he managed to survive school which such lively and sunshiney friends and class colleagues. Theoretically he should have turned blind at some point.

Averting his eyes from his best friend, he continues moving his gaze around. Junmyeon has left a while ago to go to the bathroom and he hasn't seen Yixing, Sehun, Jackson, Yugyeom and Bambam for a while, they said something about wanting to take a break at the dancefloor some minutes ago or was it half an hour? Baekhyun scratches his head, his memory becoming more and more of a mess from the mixture of alcohol and the fatigue that is beginning to creep into his system. The air is also kind of stuffy in the room, which does not really make the whole situation any better. He probably should get out and get some fresh air. Wouldn't hurt right?

"What are you thinking about?" He hears a dark mumble chuckle into his ear and it feels nearly like a tickle. He lazily drags his eyes to his other side even though he knows who is sitting there.

Chanyeol watches him, drunkness dancing in his eyes with a twinkle, a smug smile dancing on his lips, behind him Minseok, who is, of course talking to Camille again with an amused expression on his face. He can't help but feel his gaze drift away from his handsome roommate in front of him to the pair behind him. Baekhyun seriously wonders what is going on between those two as he watches them giggle as if they were alone in the world, the words the oldest had said to him on the day after their party back in January suddenly hovering through his mind.

_"Do you remember what I said when we stood in the circle before we went to the kitchen to make a toast?"_

_Baekhyun frowns, reminiscing the moment thoughtfully. They talked about Minseok's and his outfits and..._

_He gulps._

_"You mean..the part..about..about-"_

_"About getting laid, yes." Minseok interrupts him, eyes still focused on his finger and there is a short second until the older continues, "Well it didn't work out."_

_Baekhyun can't help but feel sorry for his hyung._

_"I'm sorry hyung, it must have been because you were so busy taking care of all of us. Ah I'm feeling really shitty now."_

_"That was not it, Baek, don't worry. Actually I had it all set, I had my target and I was working my way up to it, but then the person left me hanging.", Minseok answers with a sigh again, "But I won't let that stop me, next time I'm gonna get it."_

_Baekhyun nods in agreement. "Yes hyung, there are many fish in the sea!"_

_The elder chuckles. "That's not what I meant Baek. I'm really interested in that person and the fact that the other one wants to do it in another pace is fine by me. I haven't lost all my hope yet, if you want to say."_

_"Oh."_

_"Yeah."_

Did he mean...Camille by any chance back then? If Baekhyun remembers correctly the party should have been the event where the two of them met for the first time, right? He knows he should not stick his nose into stuff that is not his business but he can't help but be curious about it. And if there is something...what it is? He watches Camille throw a judging eyebrow at the oldest, who is currently saying something to her in such a low voice that it is impossible for him to hear from here he is sitting, but the genuine smile on her lips tells him that she apparently enjoys it. Just what..

"Baek?" He gets his thoughts interrupted by Chanyeol's deep dark voice again, which sounds a bit fuzzy from the alcohol as well and there is daze swinging in it, which is why Baekhyun quickly directs his eyes at his roommate. The smile the other wore prior slipped half from his face and there was now confusion and worry standing in his face, probably because Baekhyun hasn't answered or reacted to his prior question. How the omega knows the alpha, the other is probably thinking that he had done something wrong which made Baekhyun ignore him, even though that is of course not the case! He would never purposely ignore Chanyeol, who could ignore that big eared puppy, his drunken brain just got distracted with what is happening behind the taller. "Is everything alright?"

Baekhyun can't help but smile nearly sheepishly at the pouty expression the taller is currently wearing on his face and he carefully tracing his fingers over the other's cheek that is very warm under his finger tips to rob the other of his worried expression. He feels Chanyeol relax under the soft touch which makes a feeling of pride well up inside him, a flutter in his heart giving him a giddy feeling, just because he could ease the other's sorrows and doubts so easily. It is so natural, so easy, so normal for them, simple touches and expressions transmitting more than words could ever do, it is just like they can communicate with each other without saying a single word. It is like they are connected on a deep spiritual and emotional level and it gives Baekhyun a feeling of security and peace. Of belonging to Chanyeol. Like he found home in the other's heart, reading the other's thoughts through his eyes as if they are a book. And he is convinced that the giant is able to do and see the same.

"I'm fine." He mumbles softly and the beautiful bright smile returns to the other's lips, while his eyes twinkle with adoration. "I just..." He glances once again at Minseok and Camille, who are still giggling to each other, and he gulps. "Can we go outside for sec?" He asks lowly, eyes redirecting at Chanyeol's warm brown ones that are watching him with the greatest care and attention, a kind of understanding swimming in them. "I need fresh air and..." He once again sneaks a look over the shoulder of the giant before he looks back into the other's face. "..I need your opinion on something."

Chanyeol's fuzzy eyes light up for a second, seriousness replacing the fluffiness that was brimming in them prior and he nods understanding, before the two of them stand up and move to the door.

"Where are you going?" Baekhyun hears Jongdae ask, voice dragged out in a melodic kind of way as they nearly reached the door and he turns his head to look at his best friend.

"We are just out to take a bit of fresh air, we are back in a short while."

"Ok. Have fun." Jongdae answers and redirects his attention back to Jongin and Kyungsoo, who are still singing their song.

Making their way through the crowd of sweating, dancing and drunk people that are coming from the bar and the club all together in the hallway makes Baekhyun feel uncomfortable, Chanyeol trailing close behind him. He wants to get out of this as quick as possible.

The second he is finally able to step out of the humid warmth that was inside of the building and feel the cold night air against the parts of exposed skin, he shivers and takes a deep breath, taking in the fresh air hungrily as if he has been drowning, his mind going blank and clear, as if he was sober. The street is plain, a single street lamp illuminating the darkness of the alley and they are alone, not a single soul visible. The silence of the night in contrast to the booming music is even more deafening, almost frightening and his ears ring loudly from the exposure to the loud volume earlier. But he savours the moment of peace.

Baekhyun looks up at the night sky, where you can't see a single star because the light pollution is just too high and he feels himself reminded of that evening where Chanyeol and he where standing on the rooftop, taking in the universe in it is full glory. He remembers the stars that twinkled in the other's brown eyes, the emotions that were swimming in them and the racing of his own heart, the memories of it causing a shiver of warmth inside him.

With that thought he slowly turns around and looks at the giant that is standing before him, who has his arms crossed and is trembling for a second, probably because of the drastic temperature change from inside and outside. His styled brown hair is a bit dishevelled in comparison to before, his lips pinkish, soaked with saliva and booze and his big brown eyes are glassy from the alcohol, but nevertheless, even though the lightening in the small alleyway is terrible, Baekhyun can't help but find the other so beautiful that it is threatening him to take his breath away. It is once again, like it happens so often between them, as if someone has stopped time for Baekhyun. It is just Chanyeol and him. His heartbeat quickens and a wave of warmth is crawling from his feet to the top of his head. In moments like this the rest of the world just doesn't matter.

"So.." The taller starts, looking around a bit, taking in his surroundings before he redirects his eyes onto Baekhyun, the warmth and affection in them causing the smaller's heart to beat faster. "..what is it that you want to talk about with me?"

It takes a bit of time for Baekhyun's still drunken head to process Chanyeol's words because of the clouds in his head that are only thinking about his giant roommate in front of him and his stupid adorable big ears, at whom he is still staring and it does not help at all, but when the other's words finally creep into his awareness, he snaps out of his trance, remembering Minseok and Camille and whatever there is going on between of them. He clears his throat and looks again in those brown chocolate eyes, that are following every single one of his movements attentively.

"Ah yes! Ehm..." He starts, ruffling through his red hair, not knowing how to start exactly. "Do you-"

A big loud bang interrupts him, like a door was been pushed open so violently that it crashes against the wall, followed by shuffling noises and murmurs. Baekhyun jolts for a second, scared because of the unexpected loud sound that ripped through the otherwise calm night. It is apparently coming from the sidealley that is just around the corner of them, a few meters away from where they are currently standing. He throws a nervous look at Chanyeol, who looks back at him just as puzzled. That was strange.

"Do you think we should take a look?" Chanyeol whispers with his dark voice, scooting closer to Baekhyun to not make their presence known. You can never be careful enough. "What if someone needs help."

Baekhyun contemplates their options for a second, the reason for coming out here momentarily forgotten and he comes to the conclusion that having a look to make sure that nobody is injured is the best move to go, so he nods silently at Chanyeol and the both of them slowly and carefully make their way towards the corner.

The second their eyes fall onto the events that are happening in the alleyway they wish they could unsee it.

Like the one they are standing in, the small passage is illuminated by a single lamp which is drowing the scenery in cold light and especially the two people that are standing in its cone, just a few meters away from where Baekhyun and Chanyeol are hiding.

To Baekhyun's surprise they are no seedy people that are threatening to hurt somebody or drunk students that got thrown out for being beyond the boundary of heaven and hell, no. To his surprise and shock these two figures that are very familiar to him, two of his dearest and closest friends that are standing there, looking at each other as if they are ready to hunt each other down.

Junmyeon and Sehun.

"Hun.." He hears Junmyeon mutter, lowly, barely hearable from where the two of them are standing, but his voice is swinging with something that is instantly translating into Baekhyun's heart, spreading from there through his whole body. Nervousness.

"Why are you pushing me away, Hyung?" Sehun whines desperately, taking a step closer towards the older who is answering it with a step back, the babbling of his voice so strong that it is crystal clear that he had one or two drinks too much. "I want to touch you, why won't you let me?"

Baekhyun has to stop himself from gasping at the maknae's pure bluntness and the obvious swimming desire that is waving in his drunk voice, shock spreading through his body like a wildfire.

_What the fuck is going on here?!_

"Because you are too drunk to know what you are doing, Sehun!" Junmyeon answers tiredly but with determination, taking another step back as the other makes another one forward, his back nearly hitting the wall.

"Don't you want me to touch you?! I know you want me to!" Sehun wails nearly pleadingly, taking another step towards the older, so that the smaller is now hitting the wall with his back, trapped between Sehun's arms that are caging him left and right. "Don't lie to me! I can feel that you want to kiss me just as much as I want to kiss you!"

"That is not the point!" Junmyeon exclaims loudly, the nervousness making his voice quiver slightly now. "The point is-"

He can't finish his sentence because Sehun interrupts the older by pressing his lips onto Junmyeon's, cupping his face into his large hands. Baekhyun can feel a familiar warm feeling spark in his abdomen area, heat spreading from there throughout his body and he can hear Chanyeol above him take in a sharp breath.

Junmyeon at first tries to struggle against Sehun's tight hold and the other's tall body pressing against his smaller one, but after a few seconds his resistance seems to disappear as his wants and needs begin to take over his rationality, making him return the maknae's advances with the same hunger and passion. A husky moan escapes the young alpha's throat as he feels Junmyeon giving in to his silent pleads for attention and touches and he hugs Junmyeon even tighter, pressing his own body tightly against the other's, their lips never leaving each other, not even to take a breath. Junmyeon, who apparently lost every little sense of reality that was left in his brain in the mean time, lets out a needy moan as he absentmindedly grinds against the other's body in search for friction. This earns him a dark groan from Sehun, who hungrily bites into the omega's bottom lip in response, sliding his tongue into the other's mouth as Junmyeon lets out a pleading and horny yelp.

Baekhyun does not know what to feel or what to think. His mind is just blank as he watches his two drunk roommates make out like there is no tomorrow, grinding and moaning at each other in desire and hunger. He turns away from the sight of his roommates doing stuff, not wanting to voyeur at them anymore, firstly because it is disturbing their privacy and secondely because it is kind of hot seeing the two of them so hungry for each other and there is just NO WAY he would allow himself to get remotely aroused by that. And he knows that if he keeps watching, that the omega inside him will go crazy.

He looks at Chanyeol, who is still watching the two of them like an owl, eyes ripped wide open and jaw dropped to the ground, completely frozen in shock. Baekhyun pokes him between the rips to rip him out of whatever subspace he is currently floating in and Chanyeol nearly jumps in the air from the unexpected touch. Blinking, he looks at Baekhyun, back to Junmyeon and Sehun and back again to Baekhyun, his ears turning tomato red as he finally realises what just happened and he is about to just blurt out whatever he thinks when the smaller pulls him away back into their own alley, not wanting to risk that the other two hear and therefore notice them when Chanyeol speaks out his mind.

"Did you just see what I see?!" Chanyeol exclaims breathless as they are a few steps away from the corner again, voice agitated and clearly shocked from the events earlier. Baekhyun just nods absentmindedly, mind still too occupied with what he had just witnessed to even form a word. He feels hot and cold at the same time, his heart running full speed and the voices in his mind being a screaming mess. It is just too much to progress all at once.

After a few minutes of silence, both of them leaning against the housewall, caught in their own thoughts, Chanyeol opens his mouth again, his voice much calmer and clearer now than before.

"What are we gonna do?"

Baekhyun thinks, nibbling on his bottom lip as he contemplates their options and the situation. Of course they could pretend as if nothing happened, but it seems as if the two of them themselves didn't have a fucking clue of what they were doing just now and the consequences it could have. The both of them were heavily drunk, Jun is an omega, Sehun is an alpha, does the younger even KNOW about the other's class?! And the consequences it could have?! Not only for them but for the whole group?! No, they could just not pretend as if nothing happened.

"I think we should speak with them about it." He murmurs slowly, putting his thoughts together in words carefully. Chanyeol is watching him attentively, listening to every single word that leaves his lips. "Separately."

"Ok." Chanyeol mutters after a few seconds, voice serious as he keeps looking at his feet before pushing himself from the wall moving towards the door but stopping shortly before it to have another look at Baekhyun. "But that can wait until they are sober again. For now I just need a fucking drink." He stretches his hand out towards Baekhyun in an offer to take it, his facial expression still serious but there is a tiny hint of a smile on his lips.

Baekhyun smiles amused, contemplating if he should give into the other's silent offer, but as pictures of Sehun and Junmyeon making out flash through his mind, he feels a wave of wanting to forget those images rush through his body and in an impulse he takes the other's offered hand.

"Dito. You pay." He answers, wearing a smug smile on his face, their original reason of why they came out here totally forgotten.

Chanyeol giggles softly, squeezing the smaller's hand in his lightly, which causes fluttering feeling in the smaller's heart and with that, he pulls Baekhyun back inside into the loud booming music and the flashing lights on the search for a drink to forget what they had seen, even though they both know that they never can forget it.  
  



	20. Avalanche

Dorm Z, Apartment 10, University of Seoul, March 27th, 2181

In comparison to last time Baekhyun does not wake up with a headache from having too much alcohol the night before. But he probably would prefer waking up with one if that would mean not seeing Junmyeon and Sehun shoving down their tongues each other's throats in his brain the second he leaves the unconsciousness of the land of sleep and dreams.

Still tired and kind of dazed Baekhyun opens his eyes, seeing the calming sunlight shine through his window and illuminating the room in front of him. There is no doubt that it is way past morning, probably even after noon as the stand of the sun tells him, but that is ok when you consider how late they came back yesterday, even though if that means missing classes. On other days Baekhyun maybe would have felt guilty about missing a lecture but not today. 

There are more important things right now.

Chanyeol and him had even been one of the first ones to get home, because after what they had seen in that dark alleyway both of them didn't really had the mind to party as before so they decided to go to sleep. Baekhyun has no clue when the other's had returned and he is pretty sure that he does not want to know it from some of the other's, afraid what he would find out if he does so.

Sitting up and placing the feet on the floor, before walking to the door, Baekhyun's mind again circles over the image of his kissing roommates and something tightens in his abdomen about the thought, feeling both hot and cold. He gulps, feeling uncomfortable as he tries to distract his mind by focusing on the other thought that has dominated his mind the second since he woke up.

He has to talk to Chanyeol. About what they should do. Because after sleeping a night over it Baekhyun is even more convinced that they have to address it.

Sehun might not know what Junmyeon's class is. Did the older know what consequences that could have, not only for him or the youngest, but for all of them, not to speak about that they both had been totally drunk, probably completely oblivious about what was going on, just following a desire that they felt, which could be not even something they wanted but their α and Ω who probably smelled each other or who the fuck knows what made them do what they did! It is simply not something that you could drop. Alone the thought of the possible consequences of this lets Baekhyun break out in cold sweat. And therefore to not only calm his own mind, but to also ensure that he didn't just had a massive nightmare he has to speak to the giant, that has been the only other person that has seen what happened, beside the intoxicated lovebirds themselves of course.

Not even bothering knocking at the taller's door, Baekhyun slips into the other's room and makes his way to Chanyeol's bed through the bright noon sun that is shining through the window, not slipping under the other's blanket today because his mind is a too big mess with all the thoughts to even consider cuddling with the giant and loosing himself in the needy desire to be embraced and hugged by the other. 

Yes, his heart basically begs him to get himself into that cozy, warm subspace of trust and butterflies that he knows waits for him in the other's arms because that is what his heart does basically everday for a month now, forgetting this whole mess and slipping into a place where time, worries and doubts don't exist, only Chanyeol and him and that fluttering feeling of his heart that makes him feel so warm, safe and vulnerable. But sometimes you have to prioritize other things that are more important, even though they might make you feel uncomfortable. And today, sadly, is one of those days, where he has to put the desire of his hearts aside for the sake of the group and his friends.

Chanyeol is still sleeping soundly, his big nose with the cute mole on it scrunching slightly as Baekhyun lets himself sink down on the edge of the giant's bed and the smaller finds it so adorable that he nearly squeals out in adoration, nearly forgetting himself and his mission over it. Hell, who allowed that giant yoda to be so fucking adorable and handsome even when he sleeps. Softly tracing his fingers over the other's forehead, swiping away a bit of hair that has fallen in the other's face, he lets his eyes wander over Chanyeol's facial features, the long lashes that are resting on this cheeks, the pink, soft looking, plump lips and the tine smile that is appearing as the giant feels Baekhyun's soft touches on his skin. Baekhyun can't help but smile, allowing himself to loose himself in the moment for a few seconds, feeling a warm swelling feeling in his heart before putting a soft, light kiss against the other's hair while booping Chanyeol against the nose to rip him out of sleep.

The taller growls sleepily, rolling himself on his back before stretching like a gigantic cat, eyes still closed though.

Baekhyun giggles, finding the giant yoda once again utterly cute with his disheveled hair.

"Ya, Yeol, wake up." He calls out softly, repeating the touch against the other's nose and this time, Chanyeol opens his left eye slowly, blinking a bit confused before yawning wholeheartedly, curling himself around Baekhyun's sitting form as he turns back to lie on his side so that his head is resting on the omega's left thigh, his stomach against the smaller's back and his knees slightly brushing the other thigh, just like a cat and Baekhyun grins silently as he lets his fingers scrub the other's scalp. 

_Ok maybe a bit of intimacy is possible while still discussing important things._

"Morning Baek." Chanyeol mumbles and his deep voice is a bit raspy. "Please tell me that the images of Sehun und Junmyeon kissing in my head are just a construct of my fantasy and not actually something that happened yesterday." His tone is nearly whiney and the smaller's smile turns a bit pitiful as he feels his own hope that everything had been just a dream, slip away. The nervous feeling in his stomach makes him even more uncomfortable.

"Sorry, I was just about to ask you the same." He murmers and Chanyeol groans plaintive against his leg, nuzzling his nose against the smaller's thighs and Baekhyun can't help but gush over the other's softness and beauty right now as the taller clings himself closer to his petite body.

"...Dammit." Chanyeol groans and Baekhyun chuckles under his breath.

"You can say that loud."

There is a short silence, before Chanyeol opens his right eye to look up at Baekhyun's face, who has starred at the taller's face for the last minutes, so lost in his own thoughts about Sehun and Junmyeon and HOW FUCKING HANDSOME CHANYEOL IS, that he didn't realise what he was looking at. Upon realising that he has been caught he feels his heart flutter and his cheeks turn pink, like nearly everyday and he just hopes that Chanyeol is still too sleepy to see it. 

"What are we going to do now?" The taller asks, voice so beautifully deep that Baekhyun wants to nuzzle himself into it and purr like a cat, but he forces himself to not loose himself in those thoughts. He has to stay focused on the important things. First Sehun and Junmyeon, then crawling into Chanyeol's embrace. Maybe. If the taller lets him. Which he does normally. So...

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol's voice interrupts him again and Baekhyun can feel his head go tomato red as he focuses on the yoda's observing face, the serious expression and glittering in his eyes doing a better job on sobering up Baekhyun's mind from unwanted distraction than his own discipline. The smaller clears his throat nervously before he answers in a rush.

"Sorry." He mumbles, glancing once again on the other's eyes that are brimming now with amusement and Baekhyun wonders again, like multiple times those last weeks, if Chanyeol knows what he is doing to the smaller when he is looking at him. "I think we should check what happened and..why things happened..and..." He stutters, a nervous flutter to his heart as he remembers all the possible things that could have happened between their two roommates and are now hanging over their head like the sword of Damocles, ready to chop all of their heads off. "You get what I mean. You take Sehun, I take Junmyeon." 

Chanyeol nods in agreement, his lips formed in a concentrated line before he sighs out one last time and lifts himself of the bed, ruffling through his hair as he gets up on his feet and offering the empty hand towards Baekhyun to pull him up from the bed. "Sounds like a plan. Let's go."

Baekhyun grins amused as he takes the other's hand and gets himself pulled up by the other.

"Why so motivated?" He sniggers, trying to ease the serious and uncomfortable atmosphere that is surrounding him and Chanyeol lifts one of his eyebrows in amusement, his eyes shining with fondness though, expressing their gratitude for the attempt to lighten up the serious mood. 

They both are more than aware of what they are about to do could change every dynamic in this household, so they have to be careful and considerate. Baekhyun can basically feel the weight of the situation on his shoulders and he knows that if they fuck up, that this could have severe consequences. 

He wonders if Chanyeol suspects based of Baekhyun's behaviour how serious this situation is, if he feels that Baekhyun knows a bit more about this whole situation that he does. If he does, he hides it pretty well and with a small piercing pain to his heart Baekhyun realises that he hates not being able to tell the other everything that he wants to tell him, even though he knows that talking about Junmyeon's class is simply not his or the giant's business, even if they are important for that what they are about to do.

Chanyeol averts his eyes to the side, nibbling at his bottom lip before directing his gaze back to the smaller, an ocean of emotion and thoughts swinging in them. 

"I just want to get it over with. And I just hope that this will end in the best possible outcome."

Baekhyun nods understandingly, padding the taller's shoulder softly in an attempt to give the other reassurance, even though his own heart is nearly bursting from nervousness.

"It will be fine in the end."

Chanyeol nods halfheartedly, a slight and not totally honest smile flashing over his lips, but Baekhyun knows that the other is trying his best to stay optimistic. 

"Should we get going then?" 

"Yeah yeah, I will just go to the toilet before I go to Jun-hyung, I will come back to your room when I'm done, ok?" Baekhyun answers, following Chanyeol, who has already started walking towards the door, and as the taller turns around and nods in response, Baekhyun is giving him a reassuring smile while giving him a thumbs up, forming a soft "Fighting!" with his mouth and Chanyeol returns it with a bright shining of his teeth before he turns on his heels and makes his way to Sehun's room at the end of the hallway, while Baekhyun gets back to his room for a second to catch some fresh clothes to change into before making his way to the bathroom.

**

As Baekhyun leaves the bathroom again, mind already occupied with 'How the fuck am I gonna start the conversation with Jun about the thing he did.', he catches something in the corner of the eye that he would later identify as the main trigger of the avalanche of events and reveals that would roll over him like a train from that point on. Unstoppable and merciless.

Because as Baekhyun looks up to check what he caught in the corner of his eye, he identifies it as Camille. 

The blond woman is currently trying to sneak back into Minseok's room.

And she is only wearing underwear.

As if someone turned the power off in his head, Baekhyun's mind goes blank of all prior plans and thoughts, frozen on the spot, unable to move as his mind tries to process what the fuck just happened, the voices in his head screaming over each other so loud that he wants to cover his ear to cut down their noise even though he knows it is not going to help him anyway. His heart is beating in so loudly in his chest that it nearly hurts.

_I knew it!_

That is the first clear thought he is able to form as his mind works as it should again and the initial shock that was running up and down his body, making him shiver, is replaced by a strange combination of satisfaction and uneasiness. 

Satisfaction, because he has been right. He could feel that something was going on between those two and he wants to congratulate himself for his instincts that made him notice all those sneaky exchanged looks and touches. That was also the first emotion that he could feel.

Because the uneasiness, that follows after and quickly takes over the initial euphorism, sets in as he hears a rattling on the side of him, from the kitchen area and as he looks over he sees the man who is the owner of the room in which the petite, young woman sneaked into a few seconds ago.

Minseok, even though he should be probably bubbling of happiness and relaxation, looks terrible, his complete face formed into a deep frown as rubs over his face after dropping the mug of coffee into the kitchen sink, his eyes looking wet, sad and lost.

The uneasiness Baekhyun is feeling is changing quickly in one of fear and panic, leaving cold shivers down his spine and his throat so tight that it feels heart to breath, his heart feeling pierced, Junmyeon and Sehun's situation momentarily forgotten as he sees his hyung on the edge of crying which he never does! He has seen nearly all of his roommate cry at this point, all of them, but not Minseok. Independent of how much stress, sorrow or pain the other goes, he never cries, so for him to be on the edge of it, something terrible must have happened.

"Hyung!" He basically screams out, worry and compassion swinging in his voice, as he basically runs into the kitchen, ready to throw himself around the body of his roommate to hug and comfort him as Minseok's head snaps into his direction upon hearing his younger roommate's outcry, having been in his own thoughts so much that he didn't even registrate the other's presence. His eyes flicker from surprise to realisation to panic, but before he can react or stop Baekhyun, the younger has himself already wrapped around his older friend, holding him thightly in his arms, rubbing his back soothingly up and down why murmuring calming sounds.

Minseok does not say a single word and so does Baekhyun, they just stay there, Baekhyun cooing from time to time as Minseok relaxes in the embrace after the initial shock and begins trembling slightly before quiet sobs crawl into Baekhyun's ear and he feels his shirt going wet as Minseok cries an ocean, allowing himself to let the other see his weak side.

Baekhyun tries as hard as he can to have a calming, soothing aura for the other but he can't help but feel fury begin to burn up inside him, buring away the soft feelings in his heart away piece by piece. 

Whatever the specific detail is that turned Minseok into a crying mess, it must have to do with Camille. Baekhyun simply can't think of another reason for his strong hyung to cry otherwise and he can't stand seeing him like this. The oldest, who is the rock in the surf for all of them when things are going crazy again, is a mess and that woman is the reason for it. He feels so disappointed about her, he never thought that she could do something like this, hurt someone of them, and he can't help but feel utterly betrayed. As much as he likes Camille, Minseok is his friend, his brother, his family and he won't allow anyone to hurt his family, which is why he can't stop himself from gritting out a single question once Minseok calmed down in his hold, the sniffling ebbing out and his voice is dripping with anger and venom, wishing nothing else but to tear here apart with his own hands.

"What did she do to you?"

Minseok in Baekhyun's tight hold freezes for a second.

"What do you mean?"

Baekhyun feels fury flickering up in him again, strong and burning. He can't understand how the older still is able to defend or act oblivious about her after she made him fucking cry! What is this, a stupid daily soap from the 2000's?!

"I saw her, slipping into your room, halfnaked, while you are crying here in the kitchen. It has to have something with her, right? So, what did she do?"

His voice must sound so alien, so strange because the next thing the oldest does is pushing himself out of the embrace and looking in Baekhyun's eyes, determination, authority and sadness swimming in his own red one as he takes Baekhyun's face in his hands.

"She did nothing." Minseok says simply, voice calm although scratchy from the crying, the sincerity in his from crying puffy eyes causing a shiver down Baekhyun's spine and it catches him by surprise. He can't quite believe what he is hearing.

"But-"

"She did nothing wrong." Minseok continues and his eyes are fixated with so much determination and honesty on Baekhyun's that it turns his whole system into chaos and confusion, well, at least until those eyes of his hyung fill with tears again and the voice croaks out another sentence, quietly, nearly not audible, totally absent of the normal confidence and positivity that is swinging it, replaced by sadness and fear. "She did not, but I did."

Baekhyun is taken aback by the other's words, feeling even more baffled after the other's revelation and he can't help but feel like he doesn't understand the world anymore, not knowing what to think or feel as Minseok wipes away a single tear that is trailing down his cheek. 

"What do you mean?" He asks carefully and Minseok looks him in the eyes for a long time while chewing on his inner cheeks, face looking so tired and sad but also obviously contemplating if he should tell Baekhyun what is going on. 

"You promise me to not tell the others?" Minseok eventually stutters out quietly and he means every single one of his words, the determination in his eyes so strong that Baekhyun feels like he is getting swallowed by it. "Not even Yeol?"

Baekhyun gulps. He hates having to hide things, especially from Chanyeol and maybe in other situations he would have denied Minseok's offer or more request, prefering to not know something than having to have another secret he has to keep but the look that the oldest' eyes are giving him are pleading and with a shiver he realises that Minseok wants to tell him, but he is to afraid of the consequences that could appear when he tells Baekhyun about it. Which is why he agrees, nodding slowly and he feels a wave of warmth as he sees the oldest' eyes blinking with relief.

"You see." Minseok starts, averting his gaze to the side as if he could not endure Baekhyun's own at him while he tells him about it. "Camille and I...." There is a short break as he swallows before redirecting his eyes at Baekhyun's who had watched him attentively. "We have a thing...going on...for quite a while now."

Baekhyun actually thought that he would be more surprised about that revelation but if he is honest, he has kind of already guessed that something like this was going on, but hearing it from the other and confirming it gives the whole thing more weight. And he can't help but feel curious.

"What exactly do you mean with 'a thing going on'?" He asks slowly, Minseok letting out a sigh as if he had already known that this question would eventually come. 

"We sleep with each other." He states simply, shrugging his shoulders while massaging his neck with one of his hands. "Occasionally, as friends. No strings attached..." The frown reappears on the older's face and the feeling it gives Baekhyun reminds him of one of bad presentiment. "And no feelings."

Minseok stays silent, looking everywhere but Baekhyun's face and the younger feels the very uncomfortable feeling inside him spreading like a wildfire as he understands the silent implication that the other is trying to transport to him without saying it out loud. And it makes him feel terrible, out of two different reasons. Terrible for Minseok, because the confusion and anxiety that he must feel right now must be unbearable and guilty because of his earlier thoughts about Camille. He could slap himself, of course she would not hurt him knowingly and now that he realises his mistake he feels incredibly stupid for the bad thoughts he had towards her even to that extent that he wants to apologise to her. He can't believe he was so quick to jump to conclusions about her.

"But you did develop feelings." Baekhyun mutters his discovery out, half ahgast half incredulous, his voice not louder than a whisper and Minseok nods slowly, hiding his face in his hands after rubbing them over it. The younger feels as if his heart is dropping into his pants, the compassion that he feels for the other nearly unbearable, but he doesn't know what to say to calm or comfort the other who always has a word of advice or encouragement normally when he feels bad, because a situation like this is not simply resolved without consequences.

"Does she know?" He questions lowly, not knowing what to say else and Minseok shakes his head, before groaning out loud and letting his hands drop to his sides, a look of pure frustration and despair on his face as he looks at Baekhyun.

"I can't tell her." Minseok whispers out, eyes traveling through the room as if they search for something they could cling to. Baekhyun can't help but feel the lostness that is evident on his hyung's face in his own body and it makes his heart ache in pain. "We clearly said no feelings and if I tell her, everything will turn awkward between us and she will not want to come over again because she does not want to bother me, but we are her only friends, you know. I don't want her to be alone." 

Minseok sighs again in deep frustration, scratching his head and Baekhyun can hear his hyung's adoration for the woman he has feelings for in his voice, which nearly draws a smile on his lips. It is heartwarming to see the normally flirtatious, easy going Minseok like this, but also saddening, because the reason is sadly not a good one. "Also I don't.." He whimpers nearly in frustration and it is a sound Baekhyun has never heard from the other. "I don't want to lose her! I also don't want to give up on her, I know it is selfish and I am basically lying to her by continuing what we have, but I want her, you know.." 

Baekhyun is astonished by the clear statement his hyung is giving, how sure he must be about his feelings, what he wants and it makes him nearly envious. If he would just know what he is feeling. If he could have the courage to say out loud what he is feeling.

"..but I want her as mine. I want to call her that. But I can't." Minseok continues and his voice is nearly breaking at the end of the sentence, the hurt loud like a siren in it, even though it is not much more than a whisper. "And that hurts so fucking much."

Baekhyun honestly doesn't know what to say, because he knows that whatever he will say it won't help easing the other's pain and that fills him with such a wave of sadness that it is nearly choking. He simply is at lost for words, he feels so helpless in front of his friend that needs his consolidation so much and it makes him nearly furious at himself for not being able to. It makes him feel like he is a bad friend for the man that is always able to make him see the clear path in front of him.

"Have you-" He starts, trying heart to find comforting words, but he is interrupted by an unsettling panicked voice of Chanyeol behind him.

"Baek!"

Taken by surprise Baekhyun turns around to look at the giant, who is standing in the door frame and the look that the goofy man with the big ear is wearing on his face makes the uneasy feeling inside of him go overboard.

"Yes?" He asks nervously as he watches the taller's eyes flicker between him and Minseok who is standing beside him and he probably wonders as well why the oldest' face is so puffy and red.

"S-" The taller starts, nearly letting the maknae's name slip from his tongue but he is catching himself last second as Baekhyun is giving him a penetrating glare, telling him to shut the fuck up in front of their hyung, who should not be bothered with such bullshit right now and the giant's eyes turn into huge round marbles begging for forgiveness, knowing that they make him look like a puppy. He also knows that Baekhyun can't fucking resist any of his pleads if he wears it. He just looks to adorable. "He can't remember it."

At this point, Baekhyun feels like someone had made it to their personal duty to hit him with things that leave him speechless. Or leave him feeling like he had been hit by a train, whatever you prefer, because he is once again taken by surprise and shock unable to process appropriately what is happening right now. It is like one unfortunate event is chasing after the other, leaving him no air to breath or come down, to collect himself, readjust and decide what would be the best reaction to what life is throwing at him like he is a target.

"What do you mean by that." He asks slowly, the panic of what Chanyeol's implication could mean taking over his system pretty quickly and with an iron grip.

"I mean, that when I asked him about..." Chanyeol look again at Minseok and it is super obvious that he contemplating how to quote his next words without giving it completely away to their oldest friend and Baekhyun bets that Minseok's current face is one big question mark. "...what happened on that location, that he can't remember anything."

_Fuck._

"You must be kidding me, right?" Baekhyun murmurs, the panic now also evident in his voice as he tries to reluctantly deny what Chanyeol had just told him. "Please tell me that you are kidding me."

Chanyeol's eyes are soft and apologetic as he shakes his head slightly, his whole face telling how sorry he is and all that Baekhyun is able to think is one name.

_Junmyeon._

"What are you guys talking about?" Minseok asks behind Baekhyun, the confusion louder in his voice as a starting airplane while Baekhyun's brain is going into turmoil.

Baekhyun ignores him, although he feels a blow to his heart by doing so and he rushes to the door, the only thing he can think about being his omega hyung, feeling like the ceiling is falling on his head. If his suspicion and observation about Sehun and Junmyeon is as correct as his observation of Camille and Minseok have been then there is no other person that needs him right now as much as Junmyeon does, considering what Chanyeol and himself saw yesterday.

"Hyung, I have to do something very important, I am so sorry, we will talk about this later, ok? Yeol, please cuddle Minseok-hyung for whole ten minutes, he needs it right now and tell him it will be alright, do you hear me, hyung, it will be alright ok?!" His voice is rushed as he throws a look at both his roommates and both of them are looking at him as if he has gone crazy, although for different reasons, but he doesn't care, flying out of the room before any of the two can even say a single word.

Bursting into his hyung's room, heart beating in his throat, feeling stressed to the depths of hell, he finds Junmyeon on his bed, crawled up in a little bundle of misery and it causes a wave of panic to run through his body. 

"Hyung, hyung!" He calls as he rushes to the other on the bed pulling Junmyeon up into a sitting position and a embrace and ripping the hands from the older's face to look into once again red, puffy and wet eyes, which cause once again a wave of sorrow and compassion in his beating heart. 

Junmyeon is looking at him in total panic, eyes huge and lost, just like Minseok's a few minutes prior even though the reason could not be more different. He carefully wipes the bangs out of the older's face before taking the other's hand in his, to which the other is beginning to cling like it is a lifeline and Baekhyun understands without a single word from the other what it means.

"You remember.." Baekhyun mumbles more to himself than to Junmyeon and if the panic in the older's eyes could even intensify it does so now, he looks like he has seen a ghost and Baekhyun moves quickly to hug the other tight to him, the other's shook and pure terror in his eyes making his heart ache and bleed. He must feel like the sky is falling on his head. 

"How..how.." Junmyeon stutters, his voice not much more than a hoarse scratch while he clings to Baekhyun like a gigantic octopus, shaking horribly in the younger's arms and Baekhyun feels like crying, all the things, the emotions that are rattling in on him like it is machine gun fire making him feel so stressed, hot and lost. Seeing the people that are so strong normally so weak leaves him feeling restless and so unbelievable uncomfortable.

"Chanyeol and I saw you.." He whispers and Junmyeon goes stiff in his arms. "..In the alleyway..we.."

"Oh please no.." Junmyeon whimpers out brokenly and Baekhyun's heart feels like breaking upon hearing the pain outcry, that sounds so lost, broken and weak. "What did I do, Baek, what have I done?! Oh my god, I'm so fucking stupid, this will ruin everything, this will-"

"Jun, he does not remember!" Baekhyun interrupts his hyung as he hears the older loosing himself in his panic and it shuts the other up immediately. For a second Baekhyun's heart feels lighter as he thinks that he has done the right move, but he immediately regrets saying it as he hears the other's broken response.

"W-W-Whaat?" Junmyeon whispers, the voice more like a shrill scratching than a voice and Baekhyun feels the pain in it in the deepest parts of his body, immediately feeling sorry about what he had said next to the urge to hit himself for being so dumb. 

"It is ok, hyung, it is ok." Baekhyun tries to sooth the elder, even though he himself heavily doubts that it will work because he feels so uneasy, freaked out and lost inside that there is just no way he is able to calm someone else down with such an aura around him. "He apparently has a blackout. Chanyeol talked to him, he of course revealed nothing."

Junmyeon falls silent and Baekhyun does not know how to feel or what to do, again, it seems to be a reaccuring theme today, so he just continues to scratch the other's back, while thinking about what to say to help the older somehow. It is Junmyeon though, who breaks the silence first.

"I don't know if I should feel relieved or heartbroken." The older omega whispers, brokenly and Baekhyun feels a sting to his heart, that makes him nearly tear up because he knows that he would feel so lost and hurt in Junmyeon's position.

"How did it happen anyway?" Baekhyun asks carefully, not wanting to be inappropriate but he has to know the extend of the catastrophy. "And what happened afterwards? Did you...sleep with him?" 

Junmyeon shakes his head and for the first time today Baekhyun feels something like relief wash over him, letting out a deep sigh that has been stuck deeply somewhere in his chest. It helps easing the panic inside, but he still feels hot and stressed over all the events that come crashing on him like an avalanche.

"He did want to do stuff but I didn't let him. He was so drunk be barely knew what he was doing anyways. Not really the best condition for your first time I would say." Junmyeon whispers into the crook of Baekhyun's neck and the younger can feel the other's breath cold against his warm skin as he listens attentively to what his hyung is telling him. 

"Good thing, that would have made things even more complicated. But how.." Baekhyun stops, not sure how to continue but he doesn't have to because Junmyeon gets where he wants to go.

"You know, there has been that tension..for a while now between us and yesterday..." Junmyeon trails a bit away as if not sure how to continue and Baekhyun gives him the time to sort his thoughts. "..he tried touching and cuddling me while we were at the karaoke room but I blocked any closer advances of him, we were in public and it just seemed such a stupid thing to do, you know, not that I didn't want it.." Baekhyun blinks down towards his hyung's ears and he sees that they are tomato red. "..but I didn't wanted it that way. At some point he got frustrated, probably because he was super drunk and felt like his advances went into thin air, so he went with the others dancing. When I went to the bathroom, I met him on my way back to you guys but he stopped me and dragged me out into the alleyway behind the club where you saw us."

There is a short break as Junmyeon collects himself and Baekhyun is trying his best to give the other a reassuring, soothing stroke over his back. "We made out quite a while and he was babbling a lot of stuff between kissing me which I couldn't understand, I wasn't quite sober myself, you know. We got home at some point, I don't even know at what time and we made out in my room when he wanted to go further. But I stopped him, it was all going too fast for me, I knew it would be his first time, doing that drunk with a person you don't have feelings for is dumb anyways and knowing now that he doesn't remember anything that happened makes me actually relieved that I didn't let him. He was actually quiet sad about it and I don't even understand why, I mean it would have been not more than a hookup, right? But he calmed down eventually and went to bed in his own room." 

There is a short silence between the two of them, Junmyeon giving Baekhyun the time to sort out his thoughts and the new information for which the younger is quite thankful.

"Does he know..that you are an omega?" Baekhyun asks finally, carefully, knowing that it was a sensible topic. "And...you have feelings for him, right? You turned red when I asked you about an alpha in your heat and I knew there was someone you are interested in, so it was Sehun, right?"

Junmyeon shakes his head lightly. 

"No he does not. I didn't want to tell him, it is not like he likes me that way even though I like him so there is no point in telling him. It would be dangerous for me and for him to know so." Baekhyun thinks about the other's words and he has to admit that it makes sense, even though he feels some kind of pity for Sehun, although he has no fucking clue why.

"To the other question: yes." Junmyeon continues eventually, snatching back Baekhyun's full attention on him. "And yes. Your omega senses are getting stronger, eh? Noone else has seemed to catch a hint of it, Chanyeol must have been quite shocked to see us made out." 

Junmyeon chuckles against Baekhyun's chest and the younger feels his heart loose a bit of the weight that is lying on it since he stepped out of his room this morning and upon hearing the other's comments he can't help but smile.

"It seems so." He hums, himself feeling a bit excited about the fact that his omega senses seem to develop itself beautifully and it makes him also a bit proud. "And yes, Chanyeol was completely out of it, you should have seen him he looked like an owl." He snickers upon the memory of their giant roommate shocked to the core upon seeing the other two make out. It was also kind of cute, he has to admit, the innocence in the normally flirty and confident drunk giant had been absolutely adorable. "And are sure about the point of Sehun? That it is just a random thing for him? Why do you think like that?" He can't stop himself from asking that last question, because somehow he can't quite understand how Junmyeon came to that conclusion.

Junmyeon shrugs in his arms lazily, before voicing out his thoughts. "I don't know, it just feels that way. He never shows me affection like Chanyeol shows you, for example, he is just very teasing, but never lovey dovey and...I don't know." 

Baekhyun feels himself turning red as he hears the comment about Chanyeol and his heart flutters with the intensity of a thousand butterflies flying in his chest, his insides warm as he thinks about it and he smiles fondly but embarrassed, which is why he slaps the other against the arm, who protests loudly. Just as he is about to reply something to that cheesy comment of the other, wanting to tell his hyung that Sehun is not Chanyeol and that different people show their affection differently, he hears voices just outside the door which seem like Yixing, Jongin and Sehun, although he can not understand what the others are saying. Baekhyun feels the other in his arm going stiff.

"You don't want to face him don't you?" Baekhyun mutters and Junmyeon nods against his chest. He hums in compassion. He understands him, if he were in the other's position he would probably feel the same way. 

_Maybe.._

He has an idea.

"How about..." Baekhyun starts slowly and Junmyeon stays still, obviously listening attentively. "It is after noon anyway, so there is no sense in going to the campus today anyway. Let's get out and wander a bit through the streets, get some groceries or whatever and bring you onto other thoughts until you are capable of facing him. How does that sound like?" 

"That is a great idea." Junmyeon agrees, voice still not as cheerful as normally but better already and Baekhyun feels warmth flicker inside him, happiness talking a hold on his heart for the first time today. As the older quickly jumps up to get changed, Baekhyun pulls out his phone to write a message to Chanyeol, begging him to keep the maknae occupied so that they can sneak out unnoticed, informing him about their plan briefly. The giant replies a few seconds later.

**Yeol, the giant puppy:** _'Alright, I can do that, take care of yourself, ok? And you have to tell me later what Jun-hyung told you, ok?'_

Baekhyun can't help but smile as he reads the other's message with brings him a knowing look from Junmyeon, that he decides to ignore, not in the mood for the older's shenanigans about Chanyeol and his relationship to each other.

**Baekhyun:** _'Of course! See you later!'_

They quickly leave the flat shortly after, nobody of the others catching them as Chanyeol successfully instigated a huge diversionary maneuver in the kitchen, which the smaller is really thankful for again, as always. He has to thank the other for it later. With a snicker and a warm feeling in his heart and body, he realises once again that he can always rely on the giant puppy and that he always has his back, the feeling of trust and closeness towards him making his heart swell with happiness and his stomach doing somersaults.

As they leave the building, Baekhyun hopes with a sigh as he walks besides Junmyeon, who is still all over the place emotionally, that the events of this noon would be the last surprises for today. What happened so far was enought to still leave him emotional and restless, the stress and hot feeling because of that having not left his body so far. He is confident though, that from that point on the things will just get back into control. At least that is what he hopes for with a smile as they walk towards the exit of the university campus, the slowly greening and blooming world around them shining and dancing in the afternoon sun and wind.

He could have not been more wrong about it. 

Little did Baekhyun know that the series of events that happened on that late noon, just before the sun begins to go down again, were just peanuts in comparison to the things that were still lying ahead of him. And what was even more unsettling, that there was no way to avoid them. 

Every move that had been made unknowingly leaded to it and just as Baekhyun tried to play smart, he drove himself even more into the inevitable situation. 

He was checkmate. Without knowing it. Facing a series of events he couldn't see yet, approaching him with a frightening speed, unavoidable. 

Just like an avalanche is unstoppable, once it gets rolling. 


	21. On Knife's Edge

**Trigger Warning:** Sexual Harassment, Violence  
Outside of the Campus, somewhere in Seoul, March 27th, 2181  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun does not quite know how late it exactly is, but the sun is already about to go under the horizon, the last sun rays of the day spreading their golden light over the street in which Junmyeon and him are currently walking on.

They are on their way back home, having spend the afternoon in a nearby mall, where they wasted their time window shopping, drinking coffee and getting some sweets for their roommates as treats which were resting in a bag that Junmyeon was carrying, successfully distracting their minds from what is waiting for them at home and the things they sooner or later have to face.

Junmyeon has to face Sehun and Baekhyun has to solve the mess of Minseok and his own little chaos with Chanyeol that won't leave him alone. Baekhyun sighs. You can distract yourself from your problem but you won't get rid of then unless you face them.

Nevertheless it had been nice spending some time with Junmyeon outside of the campus, Baekhyun admits as he lets his eyes wander over the surrounding buildings, the atmosphere around them calm and relaxed. He smiles as he glanced at Junmyeon besides him, taking his hyung in attentively, a warm flutter running through his already hot body.

Junmyeon was currently busy with passionately telling him a story about some girl from his class, oblivious of the fact that Baekhyun didn't listen for the past few minutes and he can't help but smile brightly as he takes the other's flawless features in as he talks. The older's face was shining in the dying sunlight, eyes brimming with peace and Baekhyun is once again taken aback by the other's calm but still positive mentality, that always managed to ease his nerves, while his own energetic one was distracting enough to pull Junmyeon out of his depressed state about last night, a perfect combination. Which is why they both were in a better mood now after all the events of this day, as they walk down the street.

The fresh wind is blowing against Baekhyun's face and he takes it in greedily, the distant scent of flowers and grass in it and to Baekhyun's surprise it feels warm, which is kind of strange for a late March evening. As if it was 25 degrees or something. Or more 30. It feels quite uncomfortable as he thinks about it, if he is honest. And he has been feeling like this all day, maybe he is getting a fever? Growling and still hanging in his own little word of thoughts he grabs the collar of his shirt to shake it lightly, trying to cool down his skin by fanning some air over it. He feels very warm and itchy somehow, which is strange because the shirt he is wearing right now is not scratchy normally.

"...anyway I told her to leave me the fuck alone and she still sticked to my wrist, can you believe that?" Junmyeon chatters more to himself than anybody else, not having even realised that Baekhyun drifted away from the conversation minutes ago, caught in his thoughts and the beautiful sundown that they are currently watching, the blue slowly fading to yellow then orange and then a deep red, mixed with a bit of purple here and there. "Hey Baekie, are you even listening?"

The direct approach with his name snaps him out of his fluffy thoughts about the weather and spring and their problems as he looks at his hyung who is looking at him disappointed but not surprised. Baekhyun grins sheepishly mostly as an apology, the uncomfortable feeling of warmth getting stronger, wondering silently where it is coming from, but he truly feels happy seeing the other so back to normal again after all that had happened yesterday and today.

"Sorry hyung." He peeps quietly, voice a bit raspy which is strange, which is why he cleans his through before he tries his best to make huge puppy eyes just like Chanyeol and he seems to succeed since Junmyeon's annoyed scrowl turns into an amused and forgiving one. "I was just thinking about how warm it already is, don't you think so?"

To Baekhyun's surprise Junmyeon frowns in confusion looking as if the younger muttered unbelievable nonsense, while slowing down in his walking tempo.

"What are you talking about, it's fucking cold."

Baekhyun is taken aback. _What is Junmyeon talking about?_

"I actually feel like taking off my jacket." Baekhyun stutters out slowly and just in that moment he feels another hot blush against his cheeks, so that it nearly makes him sweat as if he is in a sauna right now, looking around for a possible explanation for it, a nervous flutter to his heart. "I feel so hot as if someone put a heater besides me."

"Baekhyun.." Junmyeon says slowly and the mentioning of his full name and the tone in his voice lets the blood in Baekhyun's veins freeze as he quickly snaps his head around to look at his hyung, who looks at him calculating but with a glimpse of panic in his eyes which Baekhyun does not understand.

"When was your last heat?"

Baekhyun freezes, literally. His mind blank in shock, trying to process what the other is implying, before it throws itself into a turmoil. He feels his heart drop into his pants the second Junmyeon's words form a cohesive sentence in his head and he feels a shiver running through his body, suddenly feeling incredibly hot all over as if the pure mentioning of the heat cycle dropped him into that wicked state. In his fever state and in shock, he realises that it has been two months. He feels panic rise inside him.

He..

Is he?

Yes he is..

In all the stress he missed the tiny rising of hotness in his body which was happening all throughout the day already. Or more he missed connecting the dots on it.

He is going into heat.

IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET.

...

...

But there were no symptoms!

As if someone gave him a command he lets out a gasp, his legs weakening and he nearly trips over as he clings onto Junmyeon, waves of heat rushing over and over through his body quickly now. He lets out a pained whimper upon feeling his clothes rubbing over his sensitive skin.

He wants to fall to the ground and rip everything off himself and with a groan, he feels pulses of hotness wander south, his dick twitching slightly. It makes him nearly cry out the heat inside him becoming more and more painful with every second with a frightening speed, so quickly that is hard for Baekhyun to even comprehend what is happening. As he tries to look up at his hyung he is not quite able to see him clearly as his vision has turned fuzzy so that now two Junmyeons are standing before him.

"Baekhyun!" Junmyeon basically screams in panic, sinking down to his knees as he holds the younger omega upright, pressing his hands against the other's forehead before cursing under his breath. It is obvious what has happened to the experienced one of them.

"I have to get you home." The other mumbles, his voice sounding really dull so it is really hard for Baekhyun to understand what the other one is saying right now, the ringing in his ears nearly deafening. Another painful wave makes him whine out heartbreakingly. "We have about half an hour before the first wave should hit but how am I supposed to navigate you through the streets without basically calling alphas to mount you. Do you have your covering pheromones with you?"

Baekhyun hears the despair in the other's voice and even though he is not able to catch just every single word the other is saying he gets what the other is trying to tell him. He weakly leans against the other's shoulder, the burning hotness and pain making him break out it in tears as he shakes his head, feeling helpless.

"WHAT?!" Junmyeon nearly screams and Baekhyun can hear the disbelief and anger in it, nearly whincing as the sharp tone feels like someone pushed a needle in his head.

"No-o-o s-s-symptoms." He grits out between his teeth before another throbbing heat pain wave sends his mind spinning and the earlier throbbing of his dick has developed itself to a full hard on, pressing against his tight pants painfully and he can feel slick drip out of his rim, soaking his underwear merciless.

"Let me call Chanyeol and Jongdae. We can't go anywhere as long as you are spreading your hormones everywhere." Junmyeon mutters, worry evident in his voice as he tries to pull up Baekhyun, which is not really easy because everything around the younger one is spinning and his knees are wobbly like jelly. Baekhyun feels tears of pain and panic pool out of his eyes, sliding down his cheeks, his surroundings just one big blurr anyways.

Junmyeon grabs Baekhyun by his waist after he had thrown the other's arms around his shoulders and he stabilises the younger one, who wouldn't be able to hold himself upright if he had been alone. Somehow, Baekhyun does not feel as much pain as the last time, the burning is strong and his skin is sensitive, but he does not feel on fire as much as the last time around. In exchange for that he is much weaker and dizzy, barely catching what his hyung is saying to him or where they are going, the world spinning like a carousel as he is just stumbling along, Junmyeon leading him away from the main street into a side alley to hide and call the other two that know about Baekhyun's class.

The older carefully lets Baekhyun sink down against one of the brick walls behind some containers and the younger one whines as his back touches the cold wall, making a shiver run down his spine. Delirious he looks up to Junmyeon, or more, the two Junmyeons that are there because his vision is a blurr, feeling sweat running down his forehead as another wave of heat rushes south and with a painful gasp he feels his hard dick throb in his pants. Junmyeon or more, the Junmyeons are currently typing furiously at their phone, looking up and around nervously from time to time, chewing absentmindedly on his bottom lip.

He whimpers as the feeling of hotness get stronger, making him wanna strip out of all his clothes so badly. At the moment it is still endurable, but he knows that when the first real heat wave hits that it will be hard to not just give in and even harder to not touch himself. Another wave of heat and Baekhyun's feels his body going stiff in pain, throwing his head back in order to suppress a whine that is lingering on his lips.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun hears Junmyeon as the older talks on his phone although younger's brain is fuzzy, but he is only able to catch some words as his raspy, harshly taken breaths make it harder to understand what the other one is saying. The other's voice sounds stressed and kind of anxious, not calming or uplifting like Chanyeol's.

He doesn't know how the giant sneaked his way back into his brain in such a situation, probably because Junmyeon said his name seconds ago, but now that the giant is there in his thoughts, the smaller seems not to be able to get him out of there again, his face so clearly in Baekhyun's mind that it seems like he was standing right before him.

The long lashes, the soft cheeks, his fluffy hair, the plush lips and the kind, sparkling brown eyes that look at him with such affection everytime that it makes Baekhyun shiver to even think about it, the beating of his heart erratic and fluttering. The thoughts about his roommate makes Baekhyun long for him so badly. He wants the giant by his side, wants the other to hold him, to talk to him, tell him that everything will be fine, want to drown in the other's woody scent. He wants him there now so badly. He whimpers at thought of Chanyeol's long, strong arms around his tiny body and he feels the urge to scream for the other, face scrunched up in pain and longing. He has not even half a mind to question those things.

A soft touch against the shoulder rips him out of his fog and through dazed eyes he looks at Junmyeon who has kneeled down in front of him, caressing his heated cheek softly with his hand while he throws a look over his shoulder now and then, looking around worried. Baekhyun leans into the soft gesture, desperate to be touched, but the caress of the other brings him not the warmth he longs for. There is no calm irradiating from the touch and he feels like the world is slowly falling apart around him, into tiny little pieces, as he desperately whines for the wave of comfort that he needs to calm the burning inside him. But Baekhyun knows that there is only one person that can make him feel at ease right now and that is unfortunately not Junmyeon.

"They are on their way." He can hear the older mumble through his fuzzy mind and Baekhyun whines in return, feeling sweat running down his body as he begins to tremble uncontrollably, soft, croaked pants coming out of his mouth as his breathing begins to become laboured. "Stay strong, Baekie, they are-"

"Hey bitch, where are you hiding? I can smell you!"

An unknown voice snatches through the air and Baekhyun can feel himself going stiff, the heat inside his body getting pushed a side for a feeling of panic that is beginning to dig its ugly finger into his heart. He looks at Junmyeon and he sees through his blurry vision that the earlier worried expression on the other's face is replaced by one of shock.

The older looks quickly over the container the two of them are hiding behind at the moment and when he turns back to face the omega in heat, he is wearing the most freaked out expression on his face that is probably possible, his eyes ripped open wide and Baekhyun is sure he can see the other's brain running behind them. He feels the discomfort in his heart even more.

"Seems like an alpha catched your scent." Junmyeon mumbles, but his voice is quivering and it is obvious that he his not only worried but on the bridge of panicking. "Baek, be quiet, hide ok? If he comes closer I will try to distract him, but I can't protect you from an alpha." They hear a rumbling, like if something is kicked over, sounding much closer than before and Baekhyun can feel a cold shiver of fright running down his spine, his hazy mind running, not able to catch a clear thought. He feels like air is getting pushed out of his lungs. He covers his mouth with one of his hands to cover the whine he can't hold in as another wave of heat is washing over him, hot and tickling, his skin feeling unbelievably sensitive against his clothes.

He now hears steps coming towards them and the lump in his throat is becoming so big that it becomes hard to take a normal breath, the panic having overtaken his complete system at this point, his heart running. He is shaking and he weakly grabs at Junmyeon in front of him, looking at his hyung's eyes who is returning it with the same ocean of emotions in those brown eyes, that is doing nothing than amplifying the rising emotions inside him.

"Be strong. And hide your face, ok? Don't give him any opportunity to identify you." Junmyeon mumbles, as he softly caresses Baekhyun's cheek in order to calm him, but it is like throwing a bucket of water on a burning house. Baekhyun is afraid, why does this feel like something terrible is about to happen? With one last forces smile the older is turning around, so that the younger one is left to look at the other's back not able to see what is happening. Junmyeon is slowly standing up as the intruder comes into their field of view, successfully hiding Baekhyun behind him, but also completely giving away their hideout. There is no turning back now.

"Leave." His hyung growls out, his voice so deep and dark that it nearly surprises the younger, but he is also able to hear the subtile fright that is wavering in it, probably undetectable when you dont know him, but Baekhyun knows the other better than most people. "Here is nothing of interest for you."

A chuckle. So frightening and sharp that the younger feels like he is suffocating. „Are you sure?" A cold, hard voice follows and it lets the blood in Baekhyun's veins freeze to a point that he thinks he should be a popsicle right now, making him tremble uncontrollably as he tries his best to not simply pass out in fear. "Because I can smell a bitch that is basically begging with her scent to be knotted. So why don't you move aside?"

_Her? He thinks I am a girl?_

Junmyeon is silent for a second, obviously contemplating something.

"I won't let you touch her. So get lost." The older eventually huffs out, voice aggressive, giving his best to persuade the other that he is able to protect the whining omega behind him, who is letting out a silent whimper from time to time as Baekhyun's heat gets worse and worse every second. Scratch the part about the hotness being not as worse as last time, at this point the younger is feeling like he is burning inside, tears rolling down his cheeks as he tries his best not to scream and cry out loud in pain, the throbbing erection in his pants being so hard at this point that it hurts as it presses against his tight jeans and slick pooling out of him as if it was water, preparing the poor omega to be knocked up. It is as if Baekhyun's body is having a war against his mind. It is not like he wants this! Hell no, he doesn't want that bastard closer to him even one centimetre.

"Is she your mate or what? Pf, how dumb do you have to be to let your omega go out when she is-." The other man's voice sounds mocking and so threatening that alone the sound makes Baekhyun shiver in discomfort.

"She is not my omega, ok?! Just leave us alone!" Junmyeon nearly screams at this point, interrupting the other, troubled and scared and Baekhyun is torn between feeling thankful towards his hyung for defending him even though he gives himself into danger, probably frightened to death and feeling guilty for putting the other in such a position. He wants to curse himself. If he had been just more attentive of his body, maybe he would have found something that could have been an indicator. Or he could have simply looked at the calendar for fucks sake, he was already late, the doctor said it should come every two monthl, not taking a spray with him for precaution was again gross neglect. If he would have the strength to slap himself right now he probably would do it.

"You can tell me nothing!" The unknown man screams, tone aggressive and the next thing Baekhyun catches is how Junmyeon gets thrown into the bins besides him as if he was a wet towel. His heart stops and he nearly howls out in fear and panic, a cold, stabbing pain adding onto the burning, tickling one from his heat, quickly glancing over to the older who is groaning in pain as he moves carefully. Junmyeon is holding his belly, but he seems okay and not seriously injured, that is at least what Baekhyun can make out through his blurry vision and hazy brain before his senses turn back their attention to the threat in form of a unknown, uncontrollable alpha in front of him. He has half the mind to put his face into his hands to hide it, just like the older told him and he sends an eulogy towards the universe, begs for Chanyeol and Jongdae to show up quickly, tears of fear flowing down his cheeks while waves of hotness are flooding through him. At this point all he thinks about is not passing out is fear and begging for someone to come and help them.

Surrounded by the darkness, Baekhyun is just able to hear steps coming closer to him and a strong scent is wafting into his nose, making him want to choke. It is filled with aggression, it has nothing calming or soothing like Chanyeol's and alone the thought of the other guy touching him makes him want to vomit. He does not want to get touched by the other, no fucking way and he certainly does not want to be...be...be taken advantage of by this bastard, who is stinking for Baekhyun's nose. He is trembling and now that the other is coming closer and closer to him he is not able to cover his hickups of pain and panic anymore, sobbing uncontrollably, unable to move even if he wanted to. It is not like he could seriously do anything against the other in his weak state, he can't even stand up, how is he supposed to defend himself.

"Chanyeol...please....Chanyeol..." He sobs quietly into his hands, too low for the other to hear him as he wishes nothing more than for the other, whose scent has the calming, nearly magical influence on him, making him feel safe, warm and at home. Alone the thought of Chanyeol holding him gives Baekhyun the feeling of breathing lighter for a second, the pressing weight on his lungs disappearing for a second to make him gasp for air and stops him from going into full panic mode. Instead, in the moment of clearness, the thought of his roommate and friend gives him strength. And while still hiding his face behind his hands, Baekhyun decides in the blink of a second, just out of instinct, that if it comes to the worst situation, that he will try to fight back whatever it takes. He won't accept himself just giving into whatever people think is ok to do to him.

He does not want it. So he will not accept it. If the other dares to touch him, he will fight back with all the strength he has, even if it is not much. For him. He wants to give Chanyeol as much time as he can.

"Look what we have here." The man's cold voice interrupts Baekhyun's thoughts about his growing wish to fight back and instantly the piercing, freezing aura is back, mixing wickedly with the hotness of his heat and it makes Baekhyun shiver involuntarily as he goes stiff, the unpleasant scent of the other becoming stronger with every second, causing a nauseous feeling in his stomach. "Short hair, rather unusual for a female omega, but who the fuck cares."

Baekhyun can hear the other squating down before him, he feels the presence of someone before him and he feels the urge to throw up so strong that it is nearly choking him as he trembles in fright, his heart beating erratic in his chest and painful. He wants to scream at the predator to leave him alone, wants to thrash around his hands but he doesn't, he has to avoid showing the other his face. For his own safety.

"Thought it was a smart move to go out while during heat, he?" The other's dark voice is mocking and it makes Baekhyun's stomach turn around as fury sets into his system, making him want to spit in the other's face so bad. "Well, your loss my gain. I will have my fun with you. Show me your pretty face little girl, show me the cheeks I am going to slap while I am filling your tight hole with my cum, you little bi-"

The other never finishes his sentence. Because what happened after was done in the blink of a second.

Just as Baekhyun feels the other's fingers touching his wrists and is about to remove his hands from his face to throw punches at the alpha in front of him, he feels the other getting pulled away harshly, followed by a series of noises that he can't quite identify. Simultaneously, the other's disgusting scent is suddenly replaced by another one, a familiar one, one that he knows for years while he hears screams and shouts further away, embedded into crashing of bins and loud punching noises.

Still scared, numb from shock but curious, he carefully puts his hands away and his from tears and heat blurry eyes instantly fall onto Jongdae's worried face in front of him. The sight of his best friend is causing a wave of relief to rush through the omega's hot body, the other's eyes ripped wide open and Baekhyun feels how the other carefully trails his fingers through his red hair, murmering something that his dizzy mind is not able to comprehend, because something louder behind his best friend is catching his attention, making Baekhyun's heart stop.

Behind the beta is Chanyeol, who is currently beating the shit out of the man that had tried to force himself on Baekhyun seconds earlier. The omega can just see the alpha's back but he hears the other's enraged growl towards the other man which Baekhyun is able to see clearly now, or more as clear as possible, for the first time. And the look that the other man is wearing on his face is one of pure horror and fear as he gets thrown against a collection of bins and slides down, the giant furious alpha with big ass ears towering before him threatingly.

"Go." He hears Chanyeol grit out and he can't recognise the alpha's voice at all. There is so much hatred in it, so much fury and so much control, making Baekhyun realise that the other is going easy on his aggressor, trying his best to not simply punch the other to mush. "Go as long as you can or I am going to break every single little bone of yours."

All that Baekhyun is able to think in wonder is the fact that he probably would shit his pants if he were in the other's position in front of the furious alpha.

The man seems to know that Chanyeol won't tell him this threat twice, so he quickly jumps up to his feet and without giving the other three even the glance of a look he runs away, leaving the four friends behind in the alleyway.

There is a silence between all of them as shock holds all of them frozen in place and Baekhyun feels his heart beat in an erratic speed against his rip cage, breathing elabored. The omega has his eyes still fixed on Chanyeol nevertheless, who is still facing him with his back catching his breath while clenching and unclenching his fists that are bloody on the knuckles. Baekhyun whines as a shiver runs down his spine and he feels the sudden urge to rush to the other and nurse his injury, not even knowing why he feels that way, but he can't even move a single finger.

Because just as his body seems to realise that the danger is gone he drops fully into his heat, the hotness inside him turning nearly unbearable now, devouring him nearly completely, making him shut his eyes in pain and his face scrunches up. There it is, the feeling of wanting to be filled, wanting to be ravished alive, wanting to mated until he can't walk anymore, the feeling of lust ringing in his first actual wave of heat, making him feel like he crumbles apart into tiny pieces. Sweat is tickling down his body while tears drop out of the corners of his eyes, his erection rubbing so painfully and deliciously against his pants that it makes it nearly impossible to not touch himself and he lets out a shrill scream as he feels like he is burning alive with pain and arousal, which seems to snap the others out of their state of shock.

"He went into his first wave." He hears Junmyeon mutters pained, nearly not audible as Baekhyun feels another wave of heat tickle on his skin, his ears ringing with a symphony of noises. "We need to get him home as quick as possible, he won't be able to control it much longer, not without either satisfying himself or calming down."

"Are you ok, Jun-hyung?" He hears Jongdae question the oldest in front of him and as Baekhyun opens his tighly shut eyes, he can see through his blurry vision how his best friend looks worried between Junmyeon and his best friend.

"It will be ok, I guess." Junmyeon answers through gritted teeth, sounding hectic as he hears Baekhyun let out another whimper of pain. "Chanyeollie, you need to-"

"I can't." Chanyeol interrupts the oldest and his voice is layered with pain, quivering with control, which magically makes Baekhyun sober up for a second as if the other's hurt is more important than his own condition, and so he directs his eyes onto his giant roommate, the hotness and lust dying down for a second.

Chanyeol has sunken down on his knees and Baekhyun can see that he is trembling as he is still facing them with his back and it makes his heart sink into his pants.

"H-he..." Chanyeol stutters troubled, before he takes in another deep breath apparently trying very hard to control himself and Baekhyun wants to comfort him. „Hi-i-is scent is so strong...I-I..If I come to close I m-might not be able to control myself." He presses out pained, voice short on breath and it is evident to Baekhyun that the other is deeply troubled and there is a short break, the weight of the taller's words hanging over their heads, leaving them in silence for a second.

"I will get some spray.." Junmyeon mumbles, pushing himself up. "I know a store not far from here, it will take me some minutes, Dae, you keep an eye on the both of them. When the pheromones are covering Baekhyun's scent we can go home as quickly as possible."

"How do you know how to get some?!" Jongdae asks confused as he watches Junmyeon, his lips forming into a pout and his eyebrows scrunching in confusion before his face derails into shock as realisation hits him seconds later. "Wait, don't tell me that you-"

"Wow smartpants, took you long enough." Junmyeon chuckles halfheartedly and it would have probably lightened the mood if it was not such a serious situation. "I will be back."

With that, the other runs off, leaving the three of them with quick steps and Jongdae, who is still buffled over the news, to look over his friend in heat and an alpha that is trying his best to not jump said friend.

Time seems to tick slower. At least that is how the omega feels about it. There is silence between all of them and Baekhyun can't avert his eyes from Chanyeol who is still facing him with his back, breathing heavily. The sight makes him uneasy, lets him squirm in his sitting position.

As he bores holes into Chanyeol's back, Baekhyun can feel a piercing pain over the lack of attention to his heart and he whines out softly, the heatpain nearly going into the background upon seeing the alpha in such a troubled state. It nearly drives him crazy, unable to control his emotions as if he is on autopilot, unable to think or concentrate on anything else.

He feels the unbearable urge to crawl over to the taller, he wants to nestle himself into the other's long strong arms, wants to be embedded into the other's earthy pine scent and he feels the longing need to embrace the other and shower him with kisses and sweet nothings, knowing that all of this would make the burning feelings inside him go away. And he wants the other to look at him with his big, brown, beautiful, sparkling eyes. So badly.

"Chanyeol.." He whispers out pained and he sees the other go stiff, ignoring all the reasonable thoughts in his head that tell him to leave the alpha alone, who tries so hard to not jump him, but he can't, he needs the other to look at him, he needs the other's calming aura, needs him to eliminate that burning feeling. "Look at me..please."

Jongdae frowns as he throws a worried look over his shoulders before turning back to Baekhyun, leaning in closer to caress his best friend's cheek. "Baek, leave him. It is already hard for him."

The omega feels the sudden urge to push Jongdae away as he leans in, the other's scent wafting in his nose and to Baekhyun's surprise he feels the need to vomit again, Jongdae's normally calming and wonderful scent, that is like home to him, having turned into something so unpleasant that it makes his stomach turn.

Struggling against his best friend's grip, pushing away the other's hand with a slap, he redirects his eyes on Chanyeol again who hasn't moved an inch and the wave of need and longing that washes over him as he looks at the other makes him nearly go crazy.

"Chanyeol..please.."

A shiver runs through the giant's body and after a few awfully long seconds, the giant turns around but he moves away from the two of them, leaning his back against one of the containers he threw the predator against earlier.

Chanyeol's normally beautiful face is scrunched up in pain, fright, his wide open eyes screaming fear and hunger at Baekhyun as they wander over Baekhyun's face and body and the corners of his mouth turn into a worried and panicked expression as he takes in the omega's state, who begins to tremble stronger under the alpha's attentive but troubled gaze.

Maybe that had been a bad idea, because now the urge to crawl to the other is even stronger, Baekhyun's heart nearly jumping out of his chest in need and desire, driven by his waves of heat and he nearly does not realise that he tries to move towards the other if it was not for Jongdae pressing him back against the wall.

"Baek." Jongdae nearly growls worried and troubled, concern written all over his normally smiley face. "Keep it together."

Baekhyun's body seems to not give any fucks as he tries to break free from his best friend's grip again but without success, much to his own disapproval and Jongdae's relief. It is not difficult for the beta to keep his weak best friend in place. It is hard to get into his mind though. "Baekhy-"

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun calls out again, mind completely on autopilot and ignoring any sense of logic. Chanyeol rips away his eyes from Baekhyun in trouble, letting out a shaky loud breath while playing with his fingers to distract himself and the omega feels a piercing pain in his heart that nearly leave him breathless.

"Chanyeol! Please!" He cries out, having completely lost his mind, new tears pooling out of his eyes as he begs for the other's attention, pride completely thrown out of the window, just hunting after the need of the other's eyes on him. It is like a mantra in his head.

The taller does not follow the request though.

Baekhyun's hazy heat driven mind nearly goes crazy, his heart beating strongly and quickly in his chest but also pained. Why won't the other look at him? Is he so ugly? Is he not worth enough? He doesn't understand.

All that Baekhyun wants is the other's eyes on him, his soft touches, the other's scent in his nose. He wants it so desperately. All that he wants is Chanyeol's touch on his skin that is holding him tight and safe, Chanyeol's laugh in his ears, Chanyeol's smile in his eyes, while they melt into each other, becoming one, inseparable, feathery kisses shared while they are floating on clouds of happiness. All he wants is the attention and love of the man that he loves!

...

..

.

Wait what.

.

..

...

_Badumm, badumm, badumm._

The second Baekhyun's mind is finally forming the words to identify the feeling that his heart is knowing for a month now, he feels like everything is falling into place and a wave of shock, warmth, happiness and excitement is shortly overshadowing the pain and arousal, making him gasp for air and his eyes widen in surprise and realisation.

He loves Chanyeol.

He. Loves. Chanyeol.

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!

Baekhyun nearly feels like laughing out of disbelief as the clouds in his brain drift aside, revealing the sun that has hidden herself so long behind them and if he could he would probably smack himself. Of course. It is like the puzzle in front of his eyes if finally solved and he sees the finished picture clearly, beautifully.

It is a picture of him loving Chanyeol from the deepest depths of his heart, from the bottom of his soul, purely and with everything he has, because right now, in that moment, as he is in heat, quivering and shaking as waves of hotness rush through his body merciless, he realises that he is not longing for Chanyeol to stick his dick up his ass and knot him, no, he is longing for the other's touch, the other's voice, the other's lips, the other's comfort. He, Baekhyun, is longing for him, Chanyeol. Not an omega longing for a random alpha.

He never longed for a random alpha.

Baekhyun is longing for just one alpha. _His_ alpha. Who is currently sitting in front of him trying so hard to not use him. As if he could.

In the state of shock, realisation and baffledness a simple "Alpha." slips from Baekhyun's lips, so natural, so right that he nearly would have missed saying it at all if it didn't make Chanyeol direct his eyes with a snap at the panting omega, as if he had been just electricised, his eyes big and filled with disbelief but also with warmth and longing which makes Baekhyun nearly whine out in need.

Did he hear him? Is Chanyeol knowing what is going on in his heart and mind? The smaller is about to ask, about to scream it all out when, to Jongdae's luck, just in that moment, Junmyeon appears again, a bottle of pheromones in his hand as he rushes to his omega roommate, interrupting the tense staring between Chanyeol and Baekhyun with his body and also destroying the moment.

Junmyeon makes sure to cover his younger roommate from the top of his head to his feet in pheromones but Baekhyun just realises that on the side, his whole concentration still fully on what he had just realised, leaving him even nearly forget his state of heat, the painful erection against his belly, his completely drenched pants, the sticky clothes that are wet from sweat, the burning sensation of fabric on his sensitive skin and the feeling of pain and arousal inside him, all replaces by one simple word that is dominating his whole system, leaving him speechless, floating and completely out of it, not realising how time passes around him.

Love.

He is in love.

Baekhyun can barely believe it, letting out a disbelieving chuckle. Chanyeol. The first alpha he walks across basically and he falls in love. Others would say how ridiculous this situation is.

It is not ridiculous to him though.

Baekhyun carefully places his hand over his heart, feeling the steady beat against his palm with a wave of sweet warmth rushing through him. He smiles fondly feeling so featherlight, happy and at peace right now, the weight of 'What is Chanyeol to me?' being finally lifted from his shoulders.

He just knows with a blush of his plump cheeks, that he will never let go of this feeling or moment ever. He will savour this until the day he dies.

"Junmyeon-hyung." Baekhyun hears the deep, raspy voice of the man he loves and a galvanic feeling rushing through his body he realises, that it is so easy to think about it that way, so natural. It nearly scares the shit out of him. It is also a surprisingly effective method to snap him back to reality.

The addressed man turns around to the man that was talking to him, the giant with the perky ears. "I think we can go, I-." Chanyeol stops for a second, clearing his throat, his eyes shortly flickering to the omega in heat before continuing. "I can endure it now." Baekhyun's heart skips a beat, the thought of Chanyeol finally touching him making his brain, stomach and heart race.

"Ok." Junmyeon answers and steps away to make space for Chanyeol.

With a fluttering feeling of his heart Baekhyun watches how the man that he has feelings for carefully walks towards him, kneeling down in front of him and Baekhyun nearly moans as the heavenly scent of the alpha, _his_ alpha, wafts into his nose, making the erection in his pants throb painfully and he whines, feeling desperate for the other's touch.

Chanyeol seems to understand what Baekhyun longs for because he cups the other's face in his big hand and the omega leans into it like a cat, purring content and greedy, feeling the other's warmth on his cheek.

He immediately feels the burning of his heat calm down, making it easier to breath so he takes a hungry gasp, waiting for the calming waves to wash over him and extinguish the flames that are torturing him. But to his own surprise he realises after a few seconds that they are not coming. The other's presence is calming him, but not like the last time, not entirely, just a bit.

Baekhyun, confused, looks up into the other's face on the search for answers with his fuzzy vision and he feels his heart nearly drop into his pants as he sees the other's pained, scared and worried expression. The omega has not realised that the encounter with the guy that had tried to do unspeakable things to him seemed to have left the man he loves emotional, furious and panicked.

As he looks into the other's brown, beautiful marbles he can see the fright and worry in them, so loud that you can't unsee it. It leaves a piercing pain in Baekhyun's heart, the air getting heavy and all he wants to do is to cuddle the other and tell him that he is fine. He want to calm that storm that is brimming in the other's eyes.

To his own disappointment though he can't seem to find the strength to do so, another wave of heat making him shiver, accompanied by slick dropping out of his ass, the urge to touch himself getting stronger with every second again. He moans pained.

"It's ok now." He hears Chanyeol mumble in his deep voice, interrupting the storm in Baekhyun's own head and it is like a wave of comfort to him, instantly washing away the bad thoughts and feelings of guilt. The giant had been quiet enough to not let his words be audible to the others and they are followed by a soft touch of plump lips against Baekhyun's forehead, which sparks a feeling of comfortable warmth to runs down from there, accompanied by his heart doing jumps of joy. He wants to giggle. "You can relax now, I'm here. I will protect you. I promise."

Baekhyun hums in content, purring, because he is very satisfied with the other's words, feeling all giddy, cozy and safe inside. Seconds later, unaware of what is going on around him, he feels himself getting picked up by strong arms, surrounded by warmth, safety and comfort and he snuggles into it closer, even though it is not able to completely ease the pain of his heat. He can't help but let out a few whimpers as they make their way out of the alleyway as the waves of heat aren't giving him any rest.

With every wave that hits, he clings himself closer to Chanyeol, leaning his head against his strong chest, into that scent that makes him fly and he feels the giant's softly chuckles as the other apparently catches his needy touches, which makes Baekhyun blush deeply, feeling exposed but also all fluttery and giddy inside. If he is honest to himself, then he doesn't mind the other's reaction actually.

He is in Chanyeol's arms there is nothing he wants more, that is all that matters right now. He is not minding to think about the consequences of his feelings or their future or their endangered friendship right now, he is just allowing himself to completely drown in his feelings for the other just this once. He just wants to be right now. He wants to enjoy Chanyeol's proximity. And he wants to enjoy the moment.

Relaxing is hard though, as the pain begins to grow stronger again. Despite all those giddy feelings he still feels uneasy.

As he lets out another whine as reaction of a wave of heat that is spreading through his body, making him shiver uncontrollably as he suddenly feels a cold hand press against his forehead. It makes him nearly jump in Chanyeol's arms. He snaps his eyes, he didn't know he closed, open and is met with Junmyeon's concentrated face. His hyung's gaze is neutral and calculating.

"Shit." The older mumbles out and he looks up to Chanyeol, studying the taller's face so attentively that it nearly causes a wave of jealousy in the omega's heart who is watching the whole situation. He is honestly surprised about that impulsive reaction, not having taken himself as the jealous type and he quickly reminds his stupid, lovedrunk heat brain of Junmyeon's feelings for Sehun, scolding himself for such a stupid thought. He doesn't want to be jealous. Not that there is any need to be.

"Chanyeol, your scent is not calming."

Confused, Baekhyun looks up at Chanyeol with hazy eyes, still everything very blurry. The giant looks just as confused as he feels.

"What do you mean?" The taller asks puzzled, frowning and his lips pouty. Baekhyun can't help but think that it is super cute.

Junmyeon sighs before he moves to explain and Baekhyun would have chuckled if he wouldn't feel like shit right now.

"The reason why you could calm Baekhyun's heat last time is because your scent was calming. If you are aroused and portray that in your scent, you would rile up Baekhyun's lust, if your scent is telling that you are frightened it intensifies the feeling of panic in him. That only works though because he trusts you. You understand? You understand the power you have over him?"

Junmyeon's expression is serious, lecturing, as if he is telling a baby not to touch the hot stovetop. "Right now you are uneasy, restless, which is why Baekhyun can't calm down. Your pure presence right now is enough to help, since he trusts you, but as soon as we get home he needs to solve it himself and you need to calm down in order to help him endure his heat." Junmyeon averts his gaze from Chanyeol and looks at Baekhyun instead again, the look in his eyes soft and understanding.

"The first heat wave is the worst, honestly it is amazing that he is in such a good shape. So don't make it even harder. Concentrate, Yeol!" Junmyeon knocks his fist softly against Chanyeol's forehead, balancing on the tip of his toes to reach the other, as if he tries to punch some sense in the giant. Literally.

Baekhyun can see the embarrassment and worry in Chanyeol's eyes and he feels the sudden urge to kiss them away. He doesn't want the other to worry too much, Junmyeon is probably right, but he knows that the taller is trying his best, without even knowing what is going on exactly. Not finding the strength to do so, Baekhyun moves to softly touch the other's cheek instead to gain the other's attention, which makes the alpha look down at the man he carries, his eyes indicating that he is ashamed.

Baekhyun smiles fondly, feeling compassion for the other, while letting out another heated pant as an especially strong wave runs through his body and he has to admit that his hyung indeed seems to be is right about what he had said. Just Chanyeol's presence won't be enough to push away this burning feeling inside him. The missing calming aura is it making harder for Baekhyun, but he will endure it. It is ok. Everything will be fine. Because with the giant by his side to protect him and do everything for him, he can do everything as well and alone that thought makes Baekhyun grin absentmindedly.

"Don't worry." He croaks out weakly, smiling softly as he lets the tips of his fingers brush over the other's cheeks in which the other leans in affectionately, causing a spark of joy in Baekhyun's heart. As he opens his lips again he tries to put as much reassurance as possible in his voice, believing it himself anyways. "I will be fine. I have you. And I trust you."

Chanyeol's left corner of his mouth twitches up for a second, his gaze turning soft and he puts on his best optimistic expression before letting out a deep breath. It is obvious to Baekhyun that the other tries everything to be positive about this whole mess of a situation, even though it is probably as hard to him as to the omega.

"Ok." He says to him before looking up to Junmyeon again. "I will try my best to calm myself down. I promise hyung."

Junmyeon nods, eyeing the two of them attentively before letting out a sigh. "Let's get going then." He eventually says, turning around to look at Jongdae, moving in the direction of the campus with Chanyeol, who is carrying a still panting and delirious Baekhyun, behind him.

"Dae, please call Yixing to inform him and the others that we have an emergency here. We will tell them the details when we are home. And tell him to lock Sehun inside his room. It is enough that there is one alpha exposed to him in heat, meddling with his emotions, we don't need a second one."  
  



	22. Bound

Dorm Z, Apartment 10, University of Seoul, March 27th, 2181  
  
  


Jongdae is not entirely sure what he should think or feel about this entire situation as he glances at Chanyeol, who is carrying a panting and quivering Baekhyun, standing next to him in the elevator on the way to their floor. The taller seems to try his best to stay calm as Junmyeon has ordered him to do, but Jongdae can see and feel that the younger is basically bubbling over with endorphins and adrenaline, swaying from his left to his right foot while nibbling on his bottom lip. His expression is also troubled and it is probably best that Baekhyun has closed his eyes at some point.

Jongdae didn't miss the dazed and soft expression on his best friend's face everytime he looks at the giant with the protruding ears the last few months and it had been crystal clear to him at some point, probably when Baekhyun opened up to him about his heat and talked about Chanyeol in that regard, that the other was falling for their tall roommate. And since nothing had happened that made him doubt his theory, Jongdae of course sticked with it, more of the opposite actually, the more time passed, the more he felt validated about his opinion.

Jongdae also didn't fail to notice the pain in his best friend's eyes everytime the taller is suffering from something as if it was himself and it does not matter if it is just because the other cut himself with a knife. This is normally instantly followed by the smaller one showering the other with affection and care, Baekhyun basically dropping everything he did to patch up his Chanyeol, which the giant accepts with the brightest smile there is, making even the stars, the moon and the sun envious.

That, at least for him, is a bit strange, finding his childhood friend's reaction a bit overdramatic. The other never did that to him in all those years. Yes, he cared but he was never that dramatic about it. It nearly was if Baekhyun could physically not endure the other being hurt. It was nearly as if the thing between them was not just a simple crush or love.

He doesn't know how to express that feeling he gets when he watches the two of them. It is as ifJongdae is watching two separate entities, theoretically completely independent of each other, circulating around each other, bound to each other through an invisible rope, their emotions, thoughts and fates shared with each other inseparable as if they were one, both just parts of something bigger. Something that was never supposed to be parted in the first place, like two puzzle pieces that fit into each other perfectly.

It is seriously confusing him, but he never dared to talk with Baekhyun about the whole thing so far.

Firstly, he didn't fail to notice the troubled and lost expression his best friend wore for the past month everytime he thinks nobody watches him, deeply lost in his own thoughts as if he is pondering over the meaning of life. This makes Jongdae assume that the other himself doesn't know what he is feeling or what he should think about it, so butting in on that and asking difficult questions was probably the wrong move.

Secondly, he knows that Baekhyun will come to him with it as soon as he is ready, either to confirm what Jongdae thinks is going on or to ask for advice from him oldest friend. Jongdae also is not in the position to tell his friend what he is thinks the other is feeling. He knows that Baekhyun has to discover this for himself.

What is kind of concerning to Jongdae though is that this lovestrucked expression has even intensified since Baekhyun fell in heat this afternoon. It is as if the smaller isn't aware of anybody but Chanyeol anymore, seeking the other's attention and care nonstop. He even tried to push him, his best friend, away and even though Jongdae knows it is probably due to the effects of heat, he couldn't help but feel a bit hurt. It is never nice to basically get punched in your face by the person you consider as a family member.

He sighs out, feeling troubled and confused over all of this. Yes, he doesn't know much about α and Ω dynamics but he is pretty sure that what is happening right now is not normal. And as much as he does not like it, he comes to the conclusion that he has no choice but wait for Junmyeon's expertise on that topic. He still has not really realised that the other is an omega as well and as that thought crosses his mind he looks at said man who is standing in front of him as the elevator comes to a stop with a jolt.

Junmyeon, standing with his back towards them, rushes out off the elevator as if the devil is on his heels the second the doors open. Chanyeol is trailing directly behind him, holding the whining Baekhyun tightly in his arms, while cooing calming words. If they are supposed to be for the omega in heat or himself Jongdae seriously doesn't know at this point anymore.

As soon as Junmyeon opens the door to their apartment they are welcomed by four concerned faces rushing all towards them, babbling over each other in a way that they sound like a swarm of birds, asking 'What is going on?', 'Is Baek ok?', 'Jun, you are limping!', 'Chanyeol, your knuckles!' and Jongdae has the urging desire to cover his ears with his hands because it is too loud.

Yes.

Too loud.

For him.

Jongdae, the king of entertaining a whole ass lecture hall without needing a microphone.

Crazy, right?

He even thinks that he is able to make out a whine and knocking from the back of the flat, to be more precise from Sehun's room, as the others seem to have followed Junmyeon's order and locked the maknae in his room. Jongdae bets that the youngest is probably puzzled and confused to the depths of hell. And if he is honest to himself he can't help but find it kind of funny.

Instead of doing what he desires, he closes the door while the other two with the nearly unconscious Baekhyun try to push further through the cluster of roommates, who all try to catch a glance at the omega whimpering in Chanyeol's arms. They all wear an concerned expression on their faces, whispering like old ladies to each other while pressing closer to the pair of Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

And the taller does not seem amused by that. If anything the expression on his face turns more and more into one of hectic, discomfort and annoyance.

And of course that also influences Baekhyun and his heat, who gasps and shakes stronger more pained the more Chanyeol's expression turns sour and sinister over the rising volume until the taller suddenly or more finally, snaps.

"GET AWAY FROM US!"

Minseok, Junmyeon, Jongin, Kyungsoo and Yixing instantly distance themselves from the furious glaring giant in shock, who holds the whining and crying Baekhyun even tighter to his chest, his eyes basically burning a hole in every single one of his roommates.

There is a short moment of silence, only interrupted by the calls of Sehun, whose voice is sounding muffled through the door, asking what is going on outside, having apparently heard the scream from his hyung.

Frowning and wondering about the alpha's outburst, who normally has the patience of an angel, Jongdae slowly moves to the side of Junmyeon, Chanyeol's eyes following every single one of his movements.

 _It is strange._ Jongdae thinks as he looks directly into Chanyeol's brown eyes that are watching him attentively. He can't help but feel as if the other is not really here, it is as if there are clouds hanging in his eyes, making them foggy. And he seems to not be the only one to think that way, because as he steps between Minseok and Junmyeon he hears his omega hyung sigh annoyed, followed by frustrated mumble.

"Aaah..stupid alpha." Junmyeon mutters and it breaks the state of shock with another kind of shock and Jongdae asks himself it this was really the best idea right now to bring up this topic.

"What did you say?" Jongin blurts out, looking at his hyung in shock, his normally anyway big eyes ripped open even wider and their other roommates follow him, starring at Junmyeon, who has his eyes still fixated at the giant as if he just solved one of the millenium prize problems.

"He is thinking of us as a threat, that we want to hurt Baekhyun." The older continues, ignoring Jongin's question. "And his instincts tell him to protect Baekhyun, so he will not let us close, not if he can stop us. I have already feared that this could happen, I'm just happy it happens in here not out on the street. We can't leave them like this though, have to seperate them, because sooner or later Chanyeol's pheromones will drive Baekhyun crazy if he stays in that aggressive and uneasy atmosphere."

"What are you talking about?" Kyungsoo blurts out and Jongdae would even state that he looks kind of furious, his voice rising in volume. "Why is Baekhyun crying as if he is injured, why did we have to lock Sehun in his room and why is Chanyeol acting like an animal? Can someone please tell us what the fuck is goi-"

"Baekhyun is in heat." Jongdae interrupts his furious roommate sharply, revealing his best friend's secret with a feeling of guilt. But it is not like there is no use in talking around it anyways it would have dawned on them sooner or later anyways. Silence follows his simple statement, their roommates obviously shocked to the core. "And Chanyeol is basically the only one he lets close during it. A lot of things happened, a bit too much to explain it now." Again, silence, except the distant knocking and whining of Sehun and the panting of a boisterous Chanyeol.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Minseok blurts out eventually, disbelief written all over his face. "Please tell me you are joking."

"Sadly, he is not." Junmyeon chuckles out, frustration hanging in his voice and he tries to make a step forwards towards Chanyeol. His movement is instantly answered with a growl from the taller. Yes, Jongdae notes surprised, a growl. And no it didn't really sound human.

"And why do you know so fucking much about it?!" Kyungsoo asks the older aggressive, but Jongdae feels like it is not because he is angry. It is probably more a reaction to feeling overwhelmed.

Junmyeon drops his gaze down to his shoes and sighs out and with a shiver Jongdae frowns as he realises what the other is about to do, about to jump in to distract from the sensitive topic, knowing that the older probably has no interest in revealing his class, but it is too late.

"Because I am an omega too." Junmyeon mumbles out softly, lifting his head to look at them with an ocean of emotions swimming in his eyes and Jongdae feels admiration for the other's courage.

"YOU ARE WHAT?!" Yixing, who had been silent the entire time, cries out, shock written all over his normally indifferent face and Jongdae can somehow relate to how the other must feel. Yixing is as close to Junmyeon as he is to Baekhyun and he probably feels betrayed and/or bad about not having figured that fact out about his best friend so far. He compassionately touches the other's shoulder, trying to comfort his roommate who looks incredulous at Junmyeon.

"You heard me, I am not going to say it again." Junmyeon whispers and he throws an apologetic look at Yixing, who looks like he is about to cry. "I'm sorry for not telling you, Xing, but please try to understand it, ok? It has nothing to do with me not trusting you it is just..." The older gulps being at loss for words as he contemplates what to say. "...it is just not easy, you know?"

Yixing nods halfheartedly, even though he looks not like he wants to do that. Junmyeon seems to realise that too, which is why he pulls the other into a tight hug and Yixing, although he is taller, buries his face in the other's shoulder.

For a few seconds, the situation around them seems to be totally in the background, the stress and chaos momentarily forgotten. Jongdae watches them with a soft smile, being able to relate to Yixing so much right now and Minseok, Kyungsoo and Jongin do as well, still comprehending all of the new gained information that has rained over them in the last minutes.

That is until an especially heartbreaking whine from Baekhyun interrupts them and it returns their attention back to Chanyeol, who is holding his omega tightly, worry written all over his face.

"I will answer all of your questions once we have solved this." Junmyeon eventually sighs out as he pushes himself away from Yixing, caressing his friend's cheek affectionately before looking at the giant Yoda again. "And if someone tells Sehun about my class I will kill all of you, is that clear?"

"Why? Why shouldn't he kno-." Jongin starts, pure curiousity brimming in his eyes, but he instantly shuts his mouth as Junmyeon glares at him intensely.

"Just don't." The older nearly growls and Jongdae at this point feels like he is in the middle of a zoo or something.

"So, what do we do?" Minseok asks, nodding towards Chanyeol who is still staring at all of them intensely, glancing down at the whining and shaking Baekhyun from time to time and it is written all over his face that he does not know how to calm the omega in his arm, who seems to get worse and worse with every passing second.

"We need to slap him." Junmyeon states as if he just read the weather forecast and Jongdae is beginning to aks himself if he landed in a drama or something.

_How did I get into this situation? Did I miss a junction saying 'If you want a normal life, get off here.'?_

"What?" Jongin ask disbelieving, probably voicing all of their thoughts and Junmyeon just shrugs with his shoulders.

"It is the only way to get him out of that state he is currently in. Yixing, could you-?"

"No fucking way." Yixing blurts out, shaking his head furiously. "You know I can't hurt a fly."

"But-"

"I will do it." Kyungsoo interrupts the discussion casually, stepping besides Junmyeon. "Just distract him so he doesn't eat me while I try to get closer to him."

"But how a-?" Jongin is about to throw in but Jongdae already has an idea.

"Hey Chanyeol!" He calls out, instantly earning the entire attention of the giant, who is looking at him with suspicion in his eyes and his friends. "Who is that behind you?"

Startled and probably completely depending on his instincts, thinking that another predator had managed to sneak up on him, Chanyeol throws a look over his shoulder and Kyungsoo uses that short window with grace, nearly sprinting towards the taller and slapping him with his entire might as the taller turns around again. The sound is loud and piercing. Chanyeol nearly looses his balance over the force of the impact and in the state of shock he almost drops the weak Baekhyun. To his luck the rest of them are close enough in the blink of an eye to stabilize the both of them.

"Good call." Minseok giggles at Jongdae while he takes Baekhyun from Chanyeol's arm with the help of Kyungsoo and Jongdae can't help but feel his chest swell in pride. "And good slap Soo."

"Thanks, hyung." Kyungsoo huffs, but a tiny smirk crawls onto his heart shaped lips and Jongdae gets the feeling that the younger secretly enjoyed it. "Wanted to do that for a while now actually." Ok, maybe not so secretly. "Is the idiot ok?"

"He will survive it." Jongin answers, holding the giant upwards, who shakes his head as if he tries to get rid of clouds in his head.

"Why, wha-what was that?" The taller gasps out, rubbing his cheek, which is beginning to turn red slowly, while getting back onto his feet. "Did..did Kyungsoo just slap me?!"

"Yes, he did." Junmyeon sighs out, checking the other's redding cheek with care. "If you don't want to listen, you have to feel."

"Why though?" Chanyeol groans, twitching slightly as Junmyeon touches his cheek softly and Jongdae bets that it is stinging like hell. Kyungsoo for sure has a mean slap.

"Well you wouldn't let us get near Baekhyun." Jongin says absentmindedly as if he is oblivious of the situation and the others groan in annoyance, sharing all the same thought. Jongdae wants to facepalm himself in disbelief because just as he expected as soon as the taller hears the name of the omega in heat, his facial expression of pain drops and is replaced with panic as he looks around, freezing on the spot as soon as his eyes fall onto Baekhyun in Minseok's arms. The next second the giant is already trying to get to their oldest to rip the shivering omega out of his arms. Only the joint forces of Junmyeon, Jongin and Yixing are able to stop him in his track.

"Nice one, Nini." Junmyeon states sarcastic through gritted teeth as he presses his small body against the alpha's chest.

"Sorry." Jongin mumbles apologetic, holding Chanyeol around his waist.

Jongdae and Kyungsoo also quickly move to help the others control the gigantic alpha, who is trying with all his strength to get rid of their tight grips and as he realises that he doesn't stand a chance, he whines out heartbreakingly. It causes a light sting in Jongdae's heart to see his friend suffering that way, even though it is for his own and Baekhyun's good.

"Let-Let me help him." Chanyeol cries out, pulling once again with all his strength, but they are able to comprehend it. "Let me hold him for fucks sake."

"Yeol, come to your senses." Junmyeon huffs out, still pressing against the taller's chest. "Remember what I told you, you need to calm down in order to help him! And you are not calm right now! You should-"

"NO!" Chanyeol screams and angry tears begin to well up in his brown, big eyes, the clear portrayal of deep emotions moving something in Jongdae, so deep, that it makes his heart ache. "LET ME! LET ME TOUCH HIM! LET GO OFF ME! I SWEAR-"

"Soo, get Sehun." Junmyeon orders the smallest in a rush over the manically screaming Chanyeol, face scrunched up in effort. "Yixing, Jongin, go take that boy out with Sehun to let him calm down. He is not any help in this state, more of a threat actually. Once Baekhyun can think clear again we are calling you, ok?"

"Ok." The other grit out, both busy with holding the thrashing alpha away from Minseok, who is eyeing him attentively like a cat while carrying the trembling omega.

"FINALLY!" A new voice cuts through the overall turmoil and as Jongdae turns his head to look at the origin, he sees their youngest walk towards them, the expression on his face one of anger and also confusion. "Can somebody please explain me what is going on here? And why did you guys lock me up in my room?! I'm not 10, ok?!"

"Baekhyun is in heat." Nearly all of the chore out in perfect unisono and in any situation Jongdae would have laughed at the expressions that are wandering through Sehun's face, the poor boy basically walking through a whole hurrican of emotions.

"What?!"

"No time for explanations!" Jongin pips, his head now visibly red. "Use your alpha ass and help us getting this gigantic idiot of an alpha out on the roof, he needs some fresh air."

"Wha-wha- wait what?! Chanyeol an alpha?! Baekhyun in heat?! Can somebody please explain me what the fuck is going on h-"

"NOT NOW SEHUN!" The entirety of the dorm, except Baekhyun and Chanyeol of course screams at the maknae, who just jolts in surprise, not having expected such an reaction.

"Ok, ok, no need to scream." He mutters, pouting like the big gigantic baby he is and Jongdae can't stop himself from grinning, shaking his head softly in disbelief. The dancer, even though he is having such a cold and indifferent expression most of the time is one of the most childish humans he ever met. Sehun in the mean time grabs Chanyeol by the hip and begins dragging the taller to the door with the help of Yixing and Jongin, the other three stepping away to let the dance line do it's magic on the furious alpha. "C'mon hyung, let's go on a little adventure!"

"NO! Let go of me, you prick!" Chanyeol trashes, nearly throwing a tantrum like a toddler, but he stands no chance against the joint forces of his tall roommates.

Jongdae hears Sehun bricker an answer, but he can't understand clearly what the other is saying since he is already busy helping Minseok carrying the whimpering, red faced and burning hot Baekhyun towards the bathroom under the instructions of Junmyeon, so the poor omega can finally get rid of his first heat wave.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Is it always that....painful?" Kyungsoo asks Junmyeon and the tone of his voice indicates that he is worried and disturbed as they sit in the kitchen, waiting for Baekhyun to get done with solving his first heat wave in the shower.

The pained screams of Baekhyun had finally ended half a minute ago and Jongdae has to admit that he feels relieved for not having to listen to more tortured cries of his best friend. He was tempted to just storm into the bathroom and do whatever he has to do to ease the other's pain multiple times the last few minutes, but with a sting to his heart he also had realised that even if he wanted to help, he was not what Baekhyun wanted or needed in that moment.

"No, it isn't." Junmyeon sighs out next to Minseok, eyes directed at the bathroom door which he can see from the position he is sitting at. "But I don't think that Baekhyun is going through a normal heat."

Jongdae frowns, having not expected that answer.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not sure yet." The older mutters, tongue peeking out to lick over his chaped lips. "I have an idea though. It could be something..well, I don't know even how to explain it. I can't talk about it yet."

"Ok ok, let me get it together." Minseok starts, voice hard, putting the fingertips of his hands at the table as if he is grabbing something. "So Baekhyun went into heat in the middle of the day without symptoms beforehand, was attacked by a random alpha that tried to rape him-"

"Hyung!" Kyungsoo calls out shocked over the blunt statement of the oldest and Jongdae can relate to it. Just like Kyungsoo, he would prefer not to think about it. Alone the idea of someone taking advantage of Baekhyun makes him want to vomit and his blood boil.

"It is the truth though!" Minseok replies, agitated and Jongdae thinks he never had seen the oldest, who had grown quite close to him the last months, so out of it, so furious. "Not only that, you got hurt in the progress as well, then Chanyeol, our giant, peaceful fluffball, yeah exactly that Chanyeol, beat that guy up as if there was no tomorrow and as if that was not enough, Baekhyun called Chanyeol his alpha, Chanyeol growled at us as if he was a wild animal and was basically going crazy when we tried separating them and you, the only fucking person who seems to have at least a bit of a clue of what is going on, are telling me that you can't talk about it?! Are you fucking kidding me?!"

_Damn, he snapped._

Jongdae is not going to pretend though that he basically had the same thoughts as the other. It is frustrating him as well. He feels like he is searching for a needle in complete darkness, trying to connect dots that stand in no relation to each other.

"Hyung, calm down." Kyungsoo reaches out to the basically burning Minseok, laying his hand on top of the oldest' hand to calm him down. "There is no use if we start going at each other right now!"

"I know!" The oldest nearly whines out, basically on the top of his lungs and Jongdae can see the hurt and frustration in their hyung's eyes, before he drops his head down, letting out a deep sigh. "I know. It is just that this whole day has been a mess anyways and this definitely does not make it better. I'm sorry, Jun." He looks over to Junmyeon, patting his roommate on the shoulder and the other rips his eyes away from bathroom door to give Minseok a warm smile.

"It is ok. I can understand it." He replies, cupping the other's hand with his and Jongdae feels a tiny smile slip on his lips, accompanied by a warm feeling inside. Yes, they fight from time to time, of course, but just like a family, they always resolve it. Ok, well they basically are a family. A very chaotic one but he wouldn't want to have it any other way. And he is 100% sure that the others would agree on that.

"I just have one last question." Kyungsoo interrupts the moment and they all direct their eyes on the smallest of them. "Why exactly did we have to lock Sehun up in his room? He was not exactly happy about it, so to speak." Minseok snickers and Jongdae can't help but grin, the image of a thrashing and whining Sehun being pushed into his room being an undeniable funny one.

"We don't know how he reacts to an omega in heat and with Chanyeol all riled up anyways I didn't want to expose Baekhyun to a second one that could mess up his heat even futher. Also imagine, what Chanyeol would have done if Sehun, an alpha, dared to take even one step towards them when he already reacted to the rest of us as if we were the enemy." Junmyeon answers the question and Jongdae has to agree with what the older said. He is kind of amazed that the older did manage to come up with something like this while also dealing with the chaos that was happening around him.

"Was that also why you didn't wanted us to tell him that you are an omega as well?" Kyungsoo asks and Junmyeon's face turns indifferent as if someone had asked him to eat something really disgusting.

"Actually, that makes me curious as well." Minseok tunes in, leaning over to look in his friend's face. "Why did you say that."

"I don't wanna talk about it." Junmyeon mutters out, averting his eyes back to the bathroom but their roommates seem to not take no as an answer in this case.

"Oh c'mon hyung, you don't need to hide stuff from us."

"I said I don't wanna talk about it!" Junmyeon blurts out, tone more agitated and Jongdae can visibly see the other tense up. Seeing the other so uncomfortable makes him uncomfortable as well, which is why he turns to Kyungsoo, trying to stop him from pressing on that topic further.

"If you dont answer it, I will tell Sehun abo-" Minseok starts, teasingly. To Jongdae it is clear that the oldest means it more as a joke and not really seriously, but he is obviously missing the other's discomfort. He can't finish his sentence though as he is interrupted by Junmyeon lashing around and screaming the answer in the other's face.

"WE MADE OUT DRUNK, OK?! AT YOUR BIRTHDAY! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" He shouts and Minseok nearly falls off his chair, having neither expected an answer nor such a reaction, his eyes and mouth ripped wide open as the meaning of the words reach his brain. Jongdae can relate though, because this is new information for him as well and it is a shocking one. He had expected a lot of reasons, pride, authority, discomfort, but certainly not that. He has to admit though that everything makes more sense now. It is like he is breaking through a water surface, new insights flowing in in such a rapid speed that it makes his head spin and his heart race.

"So this is why the two of you, I mean Baekhyun and you went out in the first place..." He mutters out as realisation dawns on him. "He knew about it, right? He tried to distract you."

"But why didn't Sehun say any-" Kyungsoo stutters out and even though Jongdae can't see his face he knows that the other is just as taken aback as he and Minseok are.

"Because he can't remember it. Can we stop talking about it now, please!" Junmyeon interrupts the youngest desperately, his face scrunched in hurt and Jongdae instantly knows that it is probably best to drop this topic for now. Whatever happened or more whatever the backgrounds to this story are, the older seems not in the mood or in the mental state to talk about it for now. And as good friends they should respect that.

"I-I'm so sorry, Jun..." Minseok stutters after a few seconds of silence and Jongdae sees in the other's face that he really means what he says. "I didn't mean to-"

"It is ok, hyung, you didn't knew. Let's just-" Junmyeon sighs out, but he is interrupted by a rustling or more thumping sound from the bathroom, basically something they have waited for the last 15 minutes.

Instantly, all of them jump to their feet and rush towards the bathroom, Jongdae being the first and as he opens the door, he finds a Baekhyun clinging to the door frame as if it was a lifeline. His hair is still wet from the shower, the air around him humid, his knees shaking but opposed to before when they had dropped him off in the shower, stripping him from his soaked and wet clothes, he seems at least clear enough to registrate them entering. He also managed to get dressed with the clothes Kyungsoo had picked out for him, which gives Jongdae at least a bit of hope as he rushed to his best friend.

"Baek!" He blurts out as he is putting his arm under the other's shoulder to stabilise him and Baekhyun looks up to him with a weak smile on his lips, his cheeks still flushed in a soft pink. "How are you feeling?"

"Be-better, stop looking at me as if I'm about to die." The omega snickers out and upon hearing his best friend making jokes like this Jongdae feels a wave of relief rush through him. Alone that the other is able to make another sound than whines and whimpers is a progress to be honest.

"Not gonna lie we all thought you will for a hot second." Kyungsoo bursts in, grabbing Baekhyun's other arm and throwing it over his shoulder. "You were barely conscious when they brought you in."

"Ah there is nothing that a bit of..eh...self-care can't solve." Baekhyun chuckles, but Jongdae can see that his best friend is playing it down. It is no secret to all of them how weak he still is, not to speak about the temperature he is irradiating. He is still burning basically.

"Did you cover yourself in pheromones?" Junmyeon interrupts the small talk with a serious tone, gaining the red haired's attention instantly.

The expression on Baekhyun's face turns into a guilty one as soon as his eyes fall on his hyung, nodding silently and Jongdae wonders if there is something again that he doesn't know.

"Good. Soo, Dae, please bring him to his room, Minnie help me air out the apartment. We will be with you in a few seconds." Junmyeon orders, he has taken the role as manager of this chaos almost naturally and they all follow it without questioning it. Anything else would be stupid to be honest, the omega knows what they have to do best probably.

Kyungsoo and Jongdae nod and accompany Baekhyun to his room, the omega still being quite shaky on his legs. As soon as they reach it, they drop him off on the bed, Kyungsoo tugging the older in while Jongdae moves to the kitchen to grab some water and some biscuits he knows are lying somewhere in the cupboards.

As he returns Minseok and Junmyeon have joined them already, Junmyeon having taken a seat next to Baekhyun's bed pressing his hand at the omega's head, who nags at the other, saying that he should stop worrying, while Minseok is leaning against the desk and Kyungsoo is sitting at the end of the bed. Jongdae places the water bottle and the cookies on the desk to then take a seat next to the owl boy, who moves to make space for him.

"Hyung it is enough, I'm not a baby." Baekhyun whines in that moment and Junmyeon sighs, taking his hand of the other's forehead to grab one of the cookies and give it to the omega instead. Baekhyun takes it greedily and begins munching on it. "Where are the others by the way?" He asks after a short while and Jongdae can see the curiousity in his best friend's eyes.

"Taking Chanyeol for a walk so he can calm down." Minseok answers, eyeing Baekhyun attentively and the omega stops chewing for a second, eyes growing big.

"Oh." Is all he is able to mutter and Jongdae thinks he sees the blush on the other's face deepening.

"Baekhyun." Junmyeon starts, voice serious and the adressed one looks at his hyung with big eyes. "I need to ask you something and you need to answer me honestly, ok?"

Baekhyun nods slowly, eyebrows furrowed, confusion written over his face and Junmyeon takes a deep breath before continuing.

"Is it true...that you called Chanyeol alpha when I was away getting the pheromones?" He asks slowly and Baekhyun's expression freezes instantly before looking at the cookie in his hand, beginning to play nervously with it. Jongdae can basically feel the nervousness the other is spreading.

"I.." He starts, voice raspy which is why he clears his throat before he continues. "I think so, yes. It's all a bit blurry, you know."

Junmyeon closes his eyes, letting out a sigh as if he just heard something he didn't want to hear before rubbing his hands over his face and it makes Jongdae nervous somehow.

"Ok.." The older mutters, nibbling on his lips as he seems to contemplate what to say next. "Did ...did you think about what I told you when I was in heat?"

Again, new information. At this point Jongdae wonders what else there is that he doesn't know. Do animals secretly grow on trees, are river flowing upwards, is Jongin secretly a bear and Yixing a sheep? To be honest at this point he would even be surprised anymore.

"Yes..." Baekhyun mumbles very quietly and Jongdae wonders what they are talking about for his best friend being so flustered.

"And?" Junmyeon presses merciless, ignoring the other's obvious shyness over the topic. It must be very important in order for their hyung to be this persistent about something.

"I think.." Baekhyun starts, looking at the cookie again nervously before taking a deep breath, basically rapping the next words so quickly that it is impossible to understand him. "IthiIaminlvwthhm."

"What?" Kyungsoo asks startled making Baekhyun repeat his words with more clearness, but still fast nevertheless.

"IthinkIaminlovewithhim."

There is a short pause, Baekhyun looking very stubbornly on his fingers while the rest digests that the omega had just confessed his feelings to them. About whom is not a question at this point anymore and Jongdae would lie if he said that he is surprised. He actually feels more proud about himself. It feels good to know that his observations and intuition about his best friend's feeling have been right. He doesn't think that it is a surprise to the others' as well, it is no secret that Chanyeol and Baekhyun are basically glued to each other and that strange waking ritual? Nah, probably all of them knew what was going on between them before they themselves knew.

"I don't think it's that easy." Junmyeon sighs out into the silence and that on the other hand surprises Jongdae, making him frown in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asks and Junmyeon averts his eyes from the equally startled Baekhyun to look him in the eyes.

"I think Baekhyun and Chanyeol are bound." He states with no emotion evident in his face as if he is reading a receipt or news when in fact nobody seems to have a clue of what he is talking about.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Minseok curses and Junmyeon looks at Baekhyun again who looks at his hyung as if the older is talking in an entirely different language.

"It's still object of recent research and apparently very rare." Junmyeon starts, looking the omega on the bed deep in the eyes as if he wants to give his words even more weight, not that Jongdae thinks that that is even possible, all of them basically hanging on his lips. "Apparently, sometimes an alpha and omega can bond over a shared moment connected with deep emotions that they shared with each other, which makes them kind of co-dependent of each other. They are able to understand each other without needing to speak about it and they share an understanding and connection that is unmatched. It's often connected with emotions running so deep that normal love seems like a kindergarden compared to it."

Silence is hanging in the room, all of them listening attentively at what Junmyeon is telling them, his expression serious but compassionate, well at least until it turns dark.

"It has it bad sides too, though. Bound couples are basically not able to survive without each other, separating them over a long period of time is basically a death sentence for them. Even short separations lead to the parties turning restless, often combined with extreme mood swings, the alpha getting aggressive and the omega turning lethargic. The heat of the omega is affecting the alpha so strong that he or she can fall in a heat aswell which is called rut then and the emotions of the alpha influence the heat of the omega even more than normal. The body of a bound omega also physically does not allow intercourse with anyone else than their bound partner, the alpha would feel nothing but nausea and weakness if he would try to and if one of them dies the other follows after a short time, the grief being too much for their bodies and souls to bear."

A short silence, Junmyeon taking a deep breath before continuing with a soft, almost feathery tone.

"Yes, being bound basically means having someone on your side for the entirety of your life and if you love that person it is probably amazing but it also comes with a high price. If Baekhyun is really bound to Chanyeol, both of them will never be able to exist without each other again, if they want to or not. Even if they fight extremely bad one day and never want to see each other ever again after that, they won't be able to."

Jongdae's eyes flicker to his best friend who has a mixture of emotions in his face that he would describe as shock, disbelief, panic and realisation in the size of an atomic explosion and he feels nothing but compassion for the other. He can only imagine how he would feel if somebody told him that he is basically stuck with a person for his entire life at the age of fucking 20 and if he does not want to, well, he will be dead, easy as that. It makes all the hair on his body stand up and he can't help but think that this situation is pretty fucked up. But it explains a lot.

"Suddenly a lot of things you two do make sense." He mutters out his last thought more to himself to the other's but it seems to rip his roommates out of their thoughts as well.

"Well.." Baekhyun starts, voice sounding very alien and kind of high pitched as if someone pinched him at a very uncomfortable area. "At least I have feeling for Chanyeol, so it could be worse, right?"

"And Yeol is probably too. I mean-" Minseok adds but he is quickly shut up by the look Kyungsoo throws at him.

"We don't know that for sure." The man with the big eyes states, frowning while repositioning his glasses that have slipped down his nose a bit. "Although I would say that the chances are not bad if I think about him growling at us."

"This is why I needed you to think about it in the first place." Junmyeon sighs out, watching Baekhyun attentively as if he fears that the other might pass out any second. "And sooner or later you will have to tell him as well. I would try to figure out his feelings for you first though. If he loves you too, it would make everything much easier and then you can think about how to break it to him."

"Sounds like an idea." Baekhyun mumbles out, smiling softly, shining as bright as his red hair and the red flush on his cheeks. "I think..I think I still need a bit of time to digest that though, this is pretty big, not gonna lie."

"That's ok, Baek. First you have to get back to normal, you still in heat after all." Jongdae throws in, feeling happy over his best friend seeming so calm about this whole mess. Today must have been a lot and that is still probably be an understatement, so Baekhyun must feel really tired and exhausted.

"Yeah right." Baekhyun chuckles softly, looking indeed incredibly tired now that Jongdae looks out for it and a soft shiver runs through his body as if in confirmation. "Bound or not, I think it would be easier if you could get Yeol for me? His presence makes the pain at least bearable and Jun-hyung stopped me from getting supressants so if you don't want me to scream the dorm down the whole night that would be really helpful." Jongdae has to laugh as he sees the pout on his best friend's lips and the mischievious twinkle in his eyes.

"Of course." Kyungsoo snickers. "Everything for our heat driven omega. Just don't let him fuck you, I'm too young to become an uncle."

"SOO!" Baekhyun screams out totally flustered, turning red like a tomato and all of them break out in laughter, making the heavy, serious atmosphere finally break. Jongdae can't stop himself from smiling as he watches Baekhyun's attempts to kick Kyungsoo off the bed but the other is avoiding every one of them swiftly. They really needed this, needed this moment of laughing all of the stress off and he can feel how breathing turned a lot easier. With a wave of comfort and happiness running through his body, he once again realises how much he loves all of them.

"Aish, stop it you children." Minseok eventually breaks the two apart as he catches Baekhyun's movement getting fuzzier and slower, it is evident that he is loosing his strength. On command, the omega lets himself fall back into the cushions and he blinks at Jongdae, who sits closest to him, slowly, looking so incredibly tired but happy with his crooked smile. And Jongdae, of course, smiles back, leaning over to kiss his best friend on the cheek but the other shies away, scrunching his button nose as if a dog just pooped in front of his feet.

"No kissies in heat please." The older whines out. "You know I love you Dae, but your heavenly scent turns into something absolutely disgusting if you come too close to me in heat and I don't want to think of vomiting everytime I snuggle with you in the future."

Jongdae laughs at that, a tiny wave of relief and amusement running through his body. So it was the heat. His conclusions are on point today.

"C'mon guys, let's get our little omega his alpha." Junmyeon eventually chuckles and stands up. "It's better for us as well, knowing our giant Yoda he will do everything in his power to take care of Baekhyun which means less work for us."

"I'm not work!" Baekhyun whines while yawning, sounding incredibly childish, his eyes falling shut for longer periods now, probably seconds away from drifting into the unconsciousness of sleep and Jongdae ruffles the other's scarlet red hair one last time, chuckling softly to himself before following the rest of his roommates out of the room to get Baekhyun his Chanyeol, who is probably just as eager to see the other again as the small omega is.


	23. Fragile Heart

Dorm Z, Apartment 10, University of Seoul, March 27th, 2181  
  
  


"Hyung, can you stop pacing around as if a dog is chasing you? You make me nervous." Sehun whines somewhere from the corner on his left side but Chanyeol can't see him, since it is already quite dark and he is not looking at the younger anyways. He has his eyes fixed on the ground, heart racing with fear and uneasiness while counting his steps to distract himself from what his mind is urging him to think about.

Which is Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun,Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun-

"HYUNG, FOR FUCKS SAKE, SIT DOWN OR I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU SIT DOWN." The normally calm and quiet Jongin hollers, grabbing Chanyeol by his shoulders, giving him a push and the taller, surprised by that, stumbles towards the bench that the younger had pushed him towards to.

"I hardly agree with these two kids, but they are right." Yixing throws in calm, sitting on the bench that the giant stumbled into seconds earlier, a smirk on his face as Chanyeol looks his hyung into the eyes, patting the space besides him, telling the taller non-verbally to sit down. "Jun send all of us up in the middle of the night for you to calm down. And you won't do that when you continue to keep your pulse up."

Chanyeol frowns, his face turning dark. He does not want to calm down. It feels like electricity is running through his body, accompanied by a rushed heartbeat and a brain that is basically not doing anything than concentrating on his omega roommate that they separated forcefully from him. Baekhyun is in heat, alone, in pain and only he can help him, he needs to get to him and hold him. He needs to wipe those tears away that drop down the omega's pretty face because of the heat pain, needs to hum soothing lullabies into the other's ear until he falls asleep and needs to hold him, take that burning of the skin and wash it away with soft touches. It is all his fragile heart is begging him to do.

He almost feels like dying for not having the smaller near to him, from not knowing what he is doing, from not hearing his beautiful, melodic, cheerful voice ensure him that he is fine, for not seeing that rectangled smile that is Chanyeol's whole world, no, his whole universe. It feels like a sharp knife is getting pushed into his chest, the piercing pain spreading from there everywhere in his body, making him want to wince like an injured animal. And that is exactly how he feels, like a creature who just has his heart gotten ripped out of his chest.

**_They think that you are bad influence for him. That is why they want to keep you away from him. And they right with that. What would a piece of trash like you be any good for?_ **

It has been a while since Chanyeol last heard the voices.

Baekhyun, who is close to him most of the time, keeps them away. Baekhyun, with those sparkling dark honey eyes with the light of a thousands suns in them, with that laugh that would let birds fall silent in envy, so bright and clear that it sounds like little bells, with those moles that adore his pretty face as if they try to paint at night sky on it, forming their own star signs, Baekhyun with his nibble fingers that brush away the strains that fall into Chanyeol's face with so much care, with so much trust and adoration, leaving a tickling feeling behind everywhere he touches the skin of the taller accidentally is everything that Chanyeol is longing for. As if he is oxygen, keeping him alive, unable to live without it.

Whenever Baekhyun is not with him, the voices try their best to 'put him into place', like they like to call it. But Chanyeol has grown over the span of the last months, has gotten stronger and they never had been able to bother him really since that day that Baekhyun had found him in his room until now. They were weak in comparison to before, almost laughable and Chanyeol had become more hopeful with every passing day, confident for the first time in years that he might be able to leave the ground behind him. He watched how his broken wings, that had been hanging on his back, grew together again with every day that Baekhyun was treating them with utter care and heartwarming patience, without even knowing it, by gifting the taller with those smiles that made his heart flutter and his ears turn pink in embarrassment.

Sometimes Chanyeol wonders if Baekhyun secretly is an angel because until this day he does not understand how someone so wonderful could be human.

Seeing the other in pain, seeing those beautiful, naturally pouty lips let out heartbreaking whimpers, seeing that face scrunch up, seeing tears drench his cheeks and leave behind trails while not being able to do anything against it, makes him hate himself so much. Fuck the pain of the voices, the guilt and the feeling of helplessness is deafening in comparison to those puny needles that they used to stick into his broken heart, which is beginning to set itself back together slowly, still fragile but getting stronger everyday with Baekhyun at his side, holding his hands while Chanyeol is learning to walk again. And now that he should be there to hold the other's hand, now that is his turn to hold the other while he falls apart, he can't.

Which is why for the first time in months the words of the voices are able to land a stab to Chanyeol's aching heart, making his head spin, letting him feel the crawling, ice cold feeling of anxiety, because he feels worthless, not able to do anything right, too tall, too clumsy, too dumb to help the man that he wants to gift his heart to.

**_No Baekhyun to protect you, you freak._ **

_No.._

"Chanyeol." Yixing's calm voice rips him out of his thoughts, interrupting the wave of panic that has begun to rise in his body which normally gives him that choking feeling of falling like all those time in the pasts and Chanyeol gasps, drawing in air as if he had been under water for minutes. Sehun, having apparently watched the tallest attentively, instantly rushes to his side, catching the giant before his legs can give in, groaning under his weight and Jongin, quickly follows, needing a bit longer to realise what is happening.

"Yeol! It is ok, breath, hyung." Sehun urges, dragging the strengthless body of the giant, who sees everything fuzzy, towards the bench, where he lets the other sink down just to move to sit next to him seconds later, letting him lie down on his lap, while Jongin puts his legs up on Yixing's lap.

Chanyeol can feel the warmth from Sehun's thighs crawl into the back of his neck and the maknae's musky alpha scent drags into Chanyeol's nose but it is not infurating him or anything, no it gives him clearness, feeling the clouds of emotions drift away, leaving behind the piercing longing for Baekhyun. He feels the soothing strokes of big hands on his legs and another pair taking his hands, rubbing them, so that they turn warm again. It is as if someone is putting his body that has been in the cold for hours into a hot nice bath.

They stay a while like this, Chanyeol feeling his breathing getting calmer and the beating of his heart getting back to normal, the voices' words becoming a unpleasant memory already, as Jongin's voice breaks the silence.

"Chanyeol, is everything alright?" The worry in the younger's voice is inevitable and it comes from his side, which is why he turns his head a bit to look at the young dancer. Jongin's already big googly eyes look even bigger right now and the tallest thinks that he can see shock and sadness in them as well. The thought of the other caring about him actually sparks a warm flutter it the giant's heart and he smiles softly, mostly to reassure the younger.

"I'm fine, Nini, don't worry."

**_Still the liar._ **

_Oh shut up you stupid bitch._

**_..._ **

He hears a disbelieving huff from above him and as he turns he looks into Sehun's disapproving face, prominent eyebrows nearly forming a line. "You nearly went into a panic attack and you are telling us to not worry. You are a clown, Chanyeol."

"I'm sorry." The taller mumbles guiltly, not missing the lack of honorifics, averting his eyes to the side, feeling a wave of shame run through his body and he feels his cheeks redden in embarrassment. "I didn't meant to bother you, I-"

"Can you believe this guy, stop apologising you dipshit!" Sehun hollers disbelieving, facepalming himself, his face now showing an angry expression. "Hyung, we are worrying about you. You shouldn't feel ashamed or..argh, what I mean is that you can rely on us, you are not a burden or whatever you make yourself believe that you are! You help us all the time, you cherish us all the time, let us cherish you as well! You know that you can accept help from other people besides Baekhyun-hyung as well? You know that we care and love you too?!"

"I agree on that." Jongin and Yixing add in unisono, followed by silence as Chanyeol digests that sudden outburst of emotions from the other alpha and his other two roommates.

He feels himself blush, but out of totally different reasons this time. For the first time since they had dragged him up to this roof he feels warmth sickering in his heart and a wave of emotions, gratefulness, love and appreciation fills him as he watches the maknae's emotions dance in his eyes, causing a lump to form in his throat. Yes it is true, that he tries to keep his problems for himself, not wanting to bother the others with it, but now as he sees the others' frustration about that, sees how he is hurting them with it although he tried to do the exact opposite, he feels so loved and at home at one side but also dumb and guilty on the other one.

Baekhyun had tried to tell him this a lot of times, Chanyeol knows that, but it took a near breakdown and a furious Sehun to make him believe it that not only Baekhyun is caring for him a lot.

"I-I'm s-sorry-" He begins to stutter, wanting to apologise for taking so long, but it seems to be something that the other alpha does not want to hear. Chanyeol is quick enough to dodge a head nut from the maknae but the other seems to not want to leave it at that, because he begins to poke the taller alpha into his tummy afterwards, screaming something like "Will you stop apologising you dumb fuck!" while trying his hardest to tickle the living daylight out of Chanyeol as punishment and Jongin, to Chanyeol's displease follows suit, making the tallest gasp in disbelief.

It does not take long for the taller to beg for mercy, laughing uncontrollably, the winding under the tight grip of his roommates. The atmosphere turn lighter, less tense with every minute and eventually Sehun stops with a huff, looking satisfied down on his hyung who is panting heavily when he thinks that it is enough.

"I hope you take this as a lesson." The maknae grumbles and Chanyeol smiles softly, having understood what the other wants to tell him.

"I will." He says with a soft grin, feeling lighter with every second, the piercing voices already forgotten. It is relieving to know that someone else besides Baekhyun is able to save him at least from the bridge of break down and the love that he feels for his roommates right now is nearly unbearable, which is why he whispers out a soft "Please be patient with me though. And thank you.", which makes Sehun smirk satisfied.

"Are you guys finished now?" Yixing eventually throws in, voice sounding amused and Chanyeol lifts his head to his hyung, who is sitting at his feet, looking at him with his pitchblack eyes and those cat-like features. "You made the giant puppy nearly kick my face, thanks for that."

"Oh shit, hyung, I'm so so-" Chanyeol starts, trying to push himself up to cuddle the older but Jongin presses him down again, scolding him with a worried look.

"I can't believe you make me say this again, but I agree, he says sorry way too much." Yixing snickers and softly pads Chanyeol's leg that is still resting on his thighs. "I have question for you, Yeollie. Do you trust Jun?"

Taken aback, not exactly seeing what his hyung wants to achieve with that question, he nods slowly, looking at Yixing with confusion in his face. "Of course I do."

"Then trust him that he knows what is best for the two of you in this situation as well." Yixing says calmly, the nearly onyx coloured eyes staring into Chanyeol with the peace of a monk. "He has a reason for this."

"Not to mention that you acted like a totally crazy alpha as if Baekhyun was yours. Pretty uncool, hyung." Sehun snickers and Chanyeol feels his ears turn red, staying suspiciously silent as he lets himself sink down on the younger's thighs, closing his eyes to hide what they are probably screaming out right now for the world to see, heart hammering in his chest and a fluttering feeling in his stomach.

Apparently having not expected Chanyeol's deafening silence, the others stay silent and Chanyeol can imagine them throwing suspicious looks between each other and Chanyeol. But that is nothing he cares about right now with his racing heart daring to jump out his mouth, threatening to just scream it all out.

"Hyung." Jongin starts eventually, voice sounding careful and unsure as if he knows that he is about to ask something he probably shouldn't ask. "Can I ask you something."

Hearing the beating of his heart in his ears, so loud that he fears that the other can hear it, Chanyeol nods, having a feeling about what the other wants to ask him. And it makes sweat break out on his skin.

"Do you have feelings for Baekhyun-hyung? I mean...romantic feelings."

Silence.

Chanyeol can't help but chuckles softly.

He knew that question would come sooner or later.

He lets out a sigh opening his eyes slowly to look at Jongin with calm in his eyes, having the answer on the tip of his tongue, ready to speak the words out loud for the first time, ready to let his heart spill the secret he is holding in for so long.

The secret that makes his heart fly but also causes a choking anxiety that sometimes keeps him awake until late at night. A secret that he has wanted to blurt out for so long but always held in, out of fear, out of fright, because once they are out he can never take them back. Never make them undone. And never undo the damage that they might cause. Which is what he fears the most, so much that it nearly made him cry once or twice, because he knows that he can't hold it in forever, but he might loose everything once he does.

He feels nervous. Vulnerable. Like he is putting his heart on a podest. Like he is walking on a slackline, thousands of meters above the ground. But he also knows that he is too far in to get out anyways. And to his surprise, now that the moment to speak it out is finally there, his mind is exceptionally calm, nearly silent, accepting its fate without words of protest as he opens his mouth, his chapped lips and whispering out the words that he has ingraved in his heart for a long time now.

"How could I not."

Silence answers him. But not a deafening one, not a heavy one, just one filled with realisation and the weight of confession but it strangly makes Chanyeol breath lighter, feeling like a stone has been taken from his heart. Like if he shared a burden. He finds comfort in it.

Speaking it out, letting his heart finally admit what it wanted to scream out into the world for so long, finally admitting to someone that he is in love with Baekhyun is the most freeing feeling Chanyeol had ever felt.

"Since when do you know?" Sehun eventually breaks the silence, voice sincere and full of compassion as if the younger with the resting bitch face can relate to him. Chanyeol briefly remembers the alleyway incident at Minseok's birthday being totally forgotten over the things that had happened today and he can't help but wonder if there is something more behind all of this expression on his younger friend. He makes a remark to himself to talk with Baekhyun about it. He turns his head to look at the maknae, who is staring down at him with that dark chocolate brown eyes, watching him attentively.

"About a month." Chanyeol answers with the simplicity and certainty of someone who had gone through all of these thoughts and questions more than once. Which he did.

It had been that night where he had shown Baekhyun the stars that he had realised it. That he was falling or more that had been falling for months now. Without even knowing it. He still remembers feeling the heat of Baekhyun's face shining on his skin, that was how close he had been standing next to him. Chanyeol still remembers how the other's eyes had glistered in the moon light, remembers the storm of thoughts and emotions he could watch in the other's brown eyes. He remembers his heart daring to jump out of his chest, out of his mouth, he remembers that he was seconds away to just give in into what his head, heart and gut had been telling him to do as his eyes had flickered down onto those slighly asymmetric but beautiful lips. So pink, so pretty, so tempting. He remembers feeling the nearly uncontrollable urge to press his own ones on them.

And he remembers how with a click, everything had felt into its place. The giddy feelings, the awareness about any proximity they shared, the need to protect Baekhyun from everything, the fluttering feeling in his stomach and his singing heart everytime he was holding the omega in his arms, his trust, his longing. Chanyeol just knew. He just knew in that moment that Baekhyun was the one. The one he wants. He just knew there will be no other omega for him. Ever.

They could be as pretty as they want to be, as hot, as smart, he doesn't care. Because there is just one Baekhyun. And that is what Chanyeol wants. Chanyeol just wants Baekhyun.

He just knew. As if there never had been a different answer in the first place.

He had felt his heart ache in his chest a little when the smaller had broken away that day, confusion and panic written all over his face as he looked at Chanyeol as if he was someone totally different. That was when Chanyeol had first experienced the pain of love, because he could see that Baekhyun didn't had the same realisation in that moment like he had. And it had made breathing harder.

At first he had felt guilty about it, frightened nearly, fearing that he had done something wrong, destroyed something between them but the words that Baekhyun had given him that day had been able to calm not only his aching heart but also his confused mind. Giving him hope. Hope, that maybe someday the confusion in the other's eyes would turn into something like certainty and desire.

And since then, Chanyeol had waited.

Waited for the day where Baekhyun gives him a sign.

A sign, that it is mutual.

He had waited for it so long at this point that he was contemplating to throw it all into the wind, the hope of them ending up together.

But earlier that day, it was as if the universe had finally listened to his prayers. He still sees Baekhyun in front of him before his inner eye, on the floor, looking wrecked like if a canon ball hit him with that fixated gaze at him, with that need, with that desperation burning in his from crying red eyes, those soft lips whispering his name on his lips, when he had heard the other say that word.

Alpha.

At first Chanyeol had thought that he heard wrong, but he could see from the expression on Jongdae's face that he didn't mistake it. Baekhyun really.. really had called out for him with..with that. And Chanyeol as he thinks about it feels his heart explode once again in happiness, love and euphoria. It had been like someone had opened the sky, granting him with the warmest and brightest light ever, letting him in into elysium. He does not remember having felt that happy ever.

"Will you tell him?" Yixing interrupts his trail of thoughts and Chanyeol shakes his head immediately, feeling sadness giving his heart a soft bang. "I am not sure he feels the same. I don't want to loose him."

Call him a coward, but Chanyeol has been disappointed so many times in his life that he doesn't even remember the amount. Which is why, even though he wants to, even though he basically longs for it, he doesn't think that he ever will find the courage to actually confess to Baekhyun. The fright of being rejected...

Chanyeol doesn't think that his heart, which is so fragile, so easy to break, would survive such a rejection. He just can't. He knows at this point that the possibilities for the other not feeling the same are vanishingly small, but it is still there. And he just doesn't want to take any risk. He rather live like this for the rest of his life, between the doors, than live without Baekhyun by his side, even if that means watching him get happy with someone else.

Even though Chanyeol knows that that would break his heart. But what choice does he have anyways. There has never been someone else in his eyes.

"If you ask me hyung, Baekhyun-hyung is just as whipped for you as you are for him." Jongin comments, patting his hand affectionately.

"I agree." Sehun nods eagerly, his bangs falling into his face. "You are basically everything he is interested in. You don't know how often Jongdae complains about Baekhyun only having eyes for you, it is annoying."

"Yah, don't be a brat!" Jongin whines throwing a soft punch against Sehun's arm. "You know he did not say that in a serious note. Chanyeol, don't listen to what Sehun is saying!" The maknae is pouting as reaction on those accusations.

"Yes, don't listen." Yixing snickers, giving the giant a soft smile as the taller directs his eyes at their hyung, away from the brickering maknaes. "He might have said that but he said as well, that he never had seen Baekhyun so at peace before, so at home. It makes him happy that you make him happy. So don't think about it too much. I think everything will turn out fine, Chanyeol, you will know when the right moment comes to tell him."

The other's words paint a smile on the tallest face, a wave of happiness making him all giddy inside and something in Yixing's soft but mysterious expression is telling Chanyeol that the older knows what he is talking about. Curious, he has half a mind of investigating on it when a sudden noise from the door lets them all look up, everything else forgotten as the look at the newcomer. It is Kyungsoo, looking at them through his glasses with seriousness and something that Chanyeol can't quite decipher.

"Is he calm?" The owl boy asks calculating, without a word of greeting, eyeing Chanyeol attentively who had jumped on his feet as soon as he had realised who it was.

"Yes, I think he is good to go." Yixing answers, patting the giant on his shoulder and Chanyeol looks at him with a soft smile. He just realises now how at ease he actually feels, aside from that still burning desire for Baekhyun's proximity.

"All thanks to you guys." He mutters softly, feeling grateful and it earns him slap on the ass from Sehun.

"Nothing to thank us. That's what friends or should I say, family is made for?" The youngest giggles and Chanyeol has the urge to kiss him on the cheek, that how bubbly he feels inside about the trust and love from his roommates. He feels so fluffy, so warm that is nearly disgusting.

"He gets a go from me, too, Soo." Jongin singsongs as he takes long strikes towards his best friend, throwing an arm over the other's shoulder and Kyungsoo just answers the open display of affection with one of his heartshaped smiles, which always makes Chanyeol warm inside, even though he is rarely the receiver of said smile.

"Baekhyun asked for you, Chanyeol." The younger with the black hair eventually says casually. "You may-"

Chanyeol, as if bitten by a tarantulla breaks loose, not letting Kyungsoo finish his sentence, basically flying towards the door and down the stairs. All he is able to hear as he rushes away, driven by the longing feeling for his omega and carried by the quickening beat of his heart, is the laughter of the others' behind him and Sehun beginning to whine, probably because he still doesn't get answers about what is going on and why he was locked into his room earlier, before they are too far away to understand. Chanyeol doesn't care though. There is only one thing he can think about right now, one thing he cares about.

And that is Baekhyun.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As Chanyeol steps into Baekhyun's room a minute later he is welcomed by a warmth inside the room that is just too familiar to him, hearing the calls from his roommates, that tell him to be attentive with half an ear. As much as he loves them, they are not important right now. The only thing that is important right now is his omega. Chanyeol likes to think of Baekhyun as this, although he knows he has no right to say it. But it makes him happy, make him nearly beam and just this once, he wants to be selfish.

The air is cozy, welcoming, at least to him as he closes the door behind him, his eyes fixated on nothing else than the bed where he knows that the person he is longing for is located.

With soft steps he basically flies to the bed, sinking down on his knees as he carefully looks at the omega on the bed who has his face turned towards him and Chanyeol's heart is beating so fast, so loud that it is nearly hurting.

Warmth welcomes him and that distinctive scent of Baekhyun, vanilla and sandelwood, is wafting into his nose and he takes it in greedily as he watches him. Oh, how much he loves this scent, it is so much lighter, so much more comforting than the strawberry and honey scent the other is spreading when he is in heat and not covered in pheromones. The heat scent is unsettling, awakening feelings inside him he can't name nor control and it makes him delirious, being so addictive that Chanyeol would just love to drown in it and ravish the smaller one but in fact he prefers the other's natural scent, the comforting one, much more.

Baekhyun has his eyes closed, being asleep, probably passed out in exhaustion and he makes that soft whimpers that Chanyeol at first found irritating when he had spend the night in Baekhyun's bed for the first time but now it is like music to him. He lets his eyes wander over the soft features of the omega, his cute button nose and his thin but pretty lips, the long, graceful eyelashes and they make his heart flutter in his throat, make it so hard to breath, so hard to contain his cool. Absentmindedly, while drowning into the picture before him, he slowly picks up his hand and softly whipes away the red bangs that are clinging against the other's wet forehead. They haven't been coloured in a while so they are growing out in a near black brown now. He can feel the burning of the heat against the tip of his fingers, making him nearly hiss in surprise, having forgotten just how much an omega burns in heat.

He feels his expression turn soft as he watches Baekhyun, unable to take away his eyes from the other, unable to move because he feels like there is something he has to do, something to say that is stuck in his throat and won't go down again. He softly moves his fingers over the other's cheek, caressing it softly, taking in every little inch of the other's skin, every little mole, losing himself in it, in its perfection and at some point Chanyeol doesn't even know anymore how long he is already sitting there. He is just watching the omega sleep and feeling his heart jump in excitement, his head at ease, the sorrow and the fright about the other washing away as he slowly realises that the other is fine.

Absentmindedly, Chanyeol puts his hand under the blanket and takes the other's soft, long but delicate one in his, feeling the heat against his skin and the other, in his sleep, presses it softly, as if he knew that Chanyeol is the one holding him. It makes the taller's heart bubble so strongly that he thinks that it is going to burst.

"I'm so glad that you are fine." Chanyeol hears himself whisper, voice raspy almost not audible, not even knowing, not even realising that he is speaking. "I was so afraid that you..". He gulps and lets his head sink down against the mattress, leaving out a shaking breath, his heart beating so loud that he is afraid that it could wake the other up. "I was so afraid that something could happen to you."

He softly lets his thumb move over the other's wrist, feels the pulse of the other against his fingers, feels their hearts beating in sync and as he watches Baekhyun, so calm, so soft, so vulnerable, he feels like a wave catches him, takes him with it and it is as if something in himself is going loose. Before he even knows what is happening he feels words flooding out of him as if someone broke a dyke.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me." He blurts out, soft, a wave of emotion flooding his whole system, so strong so powerful that it makes him shiver, makes him let go of that last piece of doubt and he just looses it, lets it all out. The stress of the last hours, the bottled up secrets, the captured emotions are finally overwhelming him and he feels tears starting to pool in his eyes, accompanied by the words that his heart spills as if he was a fountain.

"When I got Junmyeon's call I couldn't even think straight, all I could think was that I can't be late, I thought that I am losing you. I can't even tell you how afraid I was. I felt like you were slipping through my fingers, like sand, and I was so desperate, so lost, I felt so cold. I barely remember anything, it is just a flashing of colours, just an ocean of emotions, just chaos until..." Chanyeol feels his tears stream down his face as he blurts out all those words, voice hoarse and raspy. He is a mess, a big giant mess who breaks down in front of the person that means more than the world to him.

"What brought me back was you, Baekhyun. It is always you. Whenever I am lost, you are the light that guides me home, you are the fire in the cold, you are my hope in the ocean of hopelessness. You can't imagine how hard it was to hold back, I was so afraid, so confused, so broken when I saw you there but you picked me up with just the glitter of your eyes. Everytime I am down, you are there and you have no idea how much that means to me. You have no idea how much _you_ mean to me."

He lets out a shaky breath, letting out a soft hickup, nearly choking on his tears as he takes their intwined hands out from under the blanket and presses it against his forehead, feeling the warmth and taking in the calming scent, which always makes him fly. "You called me. With that voice, that was holding so many emotions that you could fill an entire bathtub with it and it was so _hard_ to not just..just..just loose it, Baek, I am so sorry that I was not stronger, that I couldn't help you better, that it took me so long, but I was afraid. Afraid, that I might do something that would result in me loosing you. Because that is the only thing I can't bear, I can't bear losing you, because..."

_Breath in, breath out._

"...because I am falling for you." Chanyeol whispers, with so much desperation, so much sincerity, tears streaming down his face, as he hold the omega's hand in his as if it is a lifeline, clinging to it as if it is the only thing that is holding him over water.

"It is like I can't breath, when you are not with me, it is like the whole world turns colourless. You made me remember to love myself Baekhyun, you held me, which is why there was never another option for me. It has always been you, Baek, only you, since the day I first saw you and I am so sorry that it took me so long to realise and I am even more sorry for being such a coward and not having the balls to confess it to you when you are awake, but...but I am so afraid..."

He presses his lips against the back of the other's hand, doing it with all sincerity, putting all his feelings into it, pouring out every little emotion he has for the other into it.

"I hope I will be strong enough to tell you one day and I just hope, I just beg that you feel the same. Actually I'm falling deeper everyday and I just know that I won't stop." Closing his eyes while pressing the hand against his forehead again, he mumbles out the last bit of confession, feeling tiredness taking a hold on his system as all the stress pools out of him with the tears that are still rolling down his cheeks. "Please be gentle to me. Please. Please take care of my heart, my fragile heart, because it is only beating for you, beating with you. And I promise you, that I will always will look out for you, that I will always protect you and if it is the last thing I do. Because I am yours, Baek. All yours."

A random thought crosses through his with fatigue clouded mind and Chanyeol chuckles softly, blabbering it out without a second thought, it is not like it can get more embarrassing and the other is not hearing it anyways.

"I know this might sound stupid and dumb, but sometimes I feel like you are my destiny or something. Like that I could have run as far as I wanted and in the end it still would have been you. Like it was prewritten by the stars. I know, childish right?"

Looking at the hand fondly as he caresses it with care, he smiles softly before he whispers out one last thought. "But that is just how I feel."

After a while of just sitting there he puts down the other's hand slowly and wiping away his tears quickly. Sighing, he lets his eyes wander around absentmindedly, thinking about what to do now. It is not like he would leave the omega alone, hell no, not in heat, hello?! But he can't exactly climb into bed with the dirty clothes he is wearing, which is why he hums in delight, feeling warmth swap through his insides, when he catches a hoodie and a shorts of his on the end of the bed, making himself smile fondly. Seems like his roommates already took all of the precautions and he silently thanks Junmyeon and the others for their insight. Seems like they know, even though they separated them, that Baekhyun needs Chanyeol right now and with a chuckle he thinks that he would be lying if he denied needing Baekhyun's proximity as well.

Standing up, he slips out of his jeans and the hoodie he is wearing and puts on the new and clean ones, leaving the others behind on the floor, he can take care of it tomorrow. He is too tired and too needy to even think about it, just wanting Baekhyun close to himself.

He yawns as he moves back towards the bed and slips under the blanket behind Baekhyun, pulling the other's small and hot body against his taller one. It feels so good. Actually it feels so good that it should be illegal. How is someone supposed to resist something like this. Not that Chanyeol wants to, hell no.

He presses his nose into the other's hair and groans softly, satisfied, feeling on cloud seven as the heavenly scent spreads in his lungs, making him all giddy inside. He chuckles amused, feeling so tired, so delirious, so exhausted after all that happened but also so happy, so safe, so warm and so at home that all he is able to mumble is a very messy "I like you. More than anyone else." before he falls into the arms of the unconsciousness, his body pressed against the omega that he loves so much.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Badumm, badumm, badumm._

If Chanyeol would have been more attentive, not so tired, not so exhausted, he would have catched that the little sleeping whines of Baekhyun stopped at some point.

Baekhyun doesn't exactly know what it was that had woken him up but he knows that the first thing he registrates as he broke through the clouds of sleep is the voice of Chanyeol next to him, so broken, so desperate, pouring out his heart while holding his slim hand in his broad one, lulling him in like the moth is drawn by the moon.

"sjaskbig...You have no idea how much _you_ mean to me."

He feels how the alpha pressed their intwined hands against his forehead, feels how the other is shaking below him through the daze in his brain, while he continues to mumble words that the still from sleep captivated Baekhyun can't quite understand.

"You.... With that .. so many emotions that ... was so _hard_ to not jus...loose it, Baek, I am so sorry ... not stronger, that I couldn't help ..., that it took..long, but I.. afraid. Afraid, ..result in me losing you. Because.. only thing...I can't bear losing you, because..."

 _What is going on?_ Is all the fuzzy mind of Baekhyun is able to think, confusion dominating his whole system. He feels like someone had thrown him into something chaotic and he secretly thinks that he is still sleeping, that all of this is a dream, until four words ring through the air, so clear, so soft, said with so much care, with so much emotion that it shakes the omega in the depths of his soul.

"...because I am falling for you."

For a second the world doesn't move. Baekhyun feels like he is choking, all the air leaving his lungs as time stops, everything silent, everything in a state between space and time. Only his own beating heart blooms with something that shocks his entire body as if a flash had striked him, making him feel hot, cold, wet, dry, everything at the same time as realisation settles into his own brain, forming in three words, making him nearly scream out in happiness, makes him want to cry in delight.

_It is mutual._

He wants to pinch himself, this can't be true this has to be a dream, like no fucking way this is really happening right now. But the warmth that he feels, the other's breath against his hand, his rapid beating heart that is nearly jumping out of his chest is telling him that this real, that this is really happening.

_Chanyeol..Chanyeol...is falling in love with me!_

Baekhyun is so overwhelmed, so happy, so bubbling over with positive emotions, so speechless, so surprised, that he nearly misses the heartbreaking sobs of the other. As he registrates them through his cloud of delight though, he feels his heart drop into his pants, a blow stricking against his fast beating heart as the other continues to speak, the voice of the man he loves so lost, so desperate.

"It is like I can't breath, when you are not with me, it is like the whole world turns colourless. You made me remember to love myself Baekhyun, you held me, which is why there was never another option for me. It has always been you, Baek, only you, since the day I first saw you and I am so sorry that it took me so long to realise and I am even more sorry for being such a coward and not having the balls to confess it to you when you are awake, but...but I am so afraid..."

Baekhyun feels the urge to just rip open his eyes and kiss away all those sorrows, all those tears, all that fear, but he can't. It is like someone had stampled him to the mattress, probably the exhaustion of the heat, and all he is left to do is to listen, catch every single word that Chanyeol is pouring out for him. And it annoys him, makes him nearly furious because the man that he loves is suffering in front of him and he can't do shit.

It eases down though when he feels how soft lips are pressed against the back of his hands, feels how they are drenched with tears and he wants to whine, feeling like his heart is bursting in delight the touch but it also causes a piercing pain flashing through his body because of the tears. He wants to wipe them away so badly, wants to replace them with that dazzling smile he loves more than everything else.

"I hope I will be strong enough to tell you one day and I just hope, I just beg that you feel the same. Actually I'm falling deeper everyday and I just know that I won't stop." Baekhyun feels a soft flutter of his heart and he nearly smiles, wanting to scream 'I do too idiot, can't you see?!' but his lips are not moving and it is frustrating him to a point that he wants to groan. He feels the other's forehead pressed against the back of his hand again. "Please be gentle to me. Please. Please take care of my heart, my fragile heart, because it is only beating for you, beating with you. And I promise you, that I will always will look out for you, that I will always protect you and if it is the last thing I do. Because I am yours, Baek. All yours."

 _Oh Chanyeol. If you just knew._ Baekhyun wants to chuckle, his insides doing somersaults. He wants to take the other's face in his hands and shower the adorable giant with pecks while telling him how much he adores him and how much his heart is telling him that he is his alpha. He wants to show him how much he means to him.

The male besides him chuckles, ripping the omega out of his thoughts and the next words the taller mumbles, more to himself than to Baekhyun probably, make his heart burst, flutter like crazy.

"I know this might sound stupid and dumb, but sometimes I feel like you are my destiny or something. Like that I could have run as far as I wanted and in the end it still would have been you. Like it was prewritten by the stars. I know, childish right?"

 _Oh if you knew how right you are, you idiot._ Baekhyun thinks and he feels the urge to just scream everything at the other, that they are bound, they are soulmates, they are destined for each other, because now that he hears all this, hears the other speak out his heart, he has no doubt that they indeed are what Junmyeon thought of. He wants to pour out all of this, all of these thoughts, all of their destiny. Their destiny together. He wants to look into the other's chocolate eyes and tell him everything, he wants to see the light in them when he tells him.

"But that is just how I feel."

_Me too, Chanyeol...me too._

Fuck, he feels so happy. That should he illegal.

The next thing he feels is how the other places the hand down softly after a while followed by shuffling and Baekhyun, feeling the lost of comfort and the following panic well up in his heart, asks himself where the taller went. He manages to rip open his right eye for a second just to catch Chanyeol getting undressed, before it falls shut again, too weak to just move a single finger more. The sight is enough, as it seems, because Baekhyun feels his cheeks blush with cherry blossom pedals, the images of the other's smooth and sexy back edged into his inner eye, making him feel hot all over, a rush of his heat spreading through his body and he wants to curse and gasp in sweet agony.

_Way to go, Baekhyun._

But his cursing at himself is quickly replaced by other thoughts.

What should he do now? He knows it now, knows what Junmyeon told him to find out, so what will he do. Just tell Chanyeol?

Somehow that feels wrong. Somehow Baekhyun wants to make it special, wants to make it unforgettable. It is the man he will spend the rest of his life with after all, they are bound, they are carrying a lot of weight on their shoulders, he just doesn't want to blurt it out between heat days where everything his messy anyways. He wants to make it right. He wants them to cherish it, he wants to make it special.

He feels how Chanyeol, apparently finished with changing, slips behind him under the blanket, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him closer and Baekhyun feels how the lovely scent of wood, pine and forest is embracing him, holding him like a warm blanket, making him feel safe, soft and giddy inside. And so GOOD. At home. Where he belongs. Like there never had been another option in the first place. The burning of the heat, being pushed back by all the events and the fatigue ebbs out into a soft flickering candle light, nearly unnoticable and Baekhyun feels so calm, so at peace, so _good_ that he wants to purr.

He feels how Chanyeol presses his nose into his hair, hears how the other takes in a deep breath, hears him giggles in content and it makes Baekhyun's heart burst in joy. This is so domestic and so wholesome and so possessive but HE LOVES IT. He never wants this to change, he wants to stay like this, wants to be held by Chanyeol like this until the end of time.

"I like you. More than anyone else."

The giant sounds so tired, so exhausted, but nevertheless his words seem so sincere, honest that it makes Baekhyun nearly squeal in joy, if he could, and he feels the other's arms press him closer to the tall body, before he feels the long, steady breaths against his neck, calming, soothing almost, protecting him from everything, even from himself.

Silence falls over them as Chanyeol breaths get deeper, calmer, leaving the omega behind the dark.

Baekhyun's heart beats so loud in his chest into the silence of the room, which is just filled with the soft snors of Chanyeol, so strong that it nearly hurts and he feels so speechless, so overwhelmed, so happy, his mind running, his hormones bubbling like crazy, thousands of thoughts ghosting through his head, still questioning himself what he should do as it finally, like a lightbulb, comes over him with a strength as if someone slapped him.

_Of course._

_Chanyeol's birthday._

If Baekhyun is not mistaken and of course he is not, how can you forget the birthday of your soulmate, the taller's birthday is very soon and he would have enough time to prepare something special for the giant and also take off the weight of the other's shoulder that is called confession, which is making the other so nervous apparently.

Well, technically speaking Chanyeol already confessed to him, even though he didn't knew that he did, so it is his turn anyways, right? Yes, maybe it is a bit cheesy, but Baekhyun doesn't care, being completely sold on his plan, a thousand ideas bubbling in his head, making him feel all excited and giddy inside.

Yes. That is what he is going to do. He will give the other the best birthday present EVER. Which is himself.

Maybe he should wrap a gift ribbon around himself? Somehow, Baekhyun likes the idea. Anyways, he is going to do it. And there is nothing that can stop him.

With that, mind set on the plan, the excitement and intensity of the moment slowly washing away, Baekhyun feels how he is still very weak, very exhausted and very tired. And like he is lying right now, embraced by Chanyeol's strong and soft arms, pressed against his tall figure, he feels so safe and comfortable that fatigue is taking him like a strong wave into the ocean of sleep, toying with him like a leaf in the wind.

The last thing Baekhyun remembers, before he completely sinks into the unconsciousness of sleep is the last words that Chanyeol had mumbled before he had lost himself in the land of dreams and with a shining of his heart that spreads through his entire body, accompanied by a yawn, the omega thinks:

_I like you too, Chanyeol-ah. And I will take care of your strong, kind heart, like it is my own. Please take care of mine. Because it always belonged to you as well._   
  



	24. Preparation

Dongdaemun Shopping Center in Seoul, April 6th, 2181

Baekhyun shivers a bit as he, Yixing, Jongin and Kyungsoo pass through the entrance door of the shopping center in Dongdaemun, the warm air being a strong contrast to the still pretty cold air of the spring in Seoul. It is the first time since the incident nearly two weeks ago that he leaves the campus and of course he had been not allowed to leave alone. Not because of goverment things or regulations or his own insecurity, but because his roommates wouldn't let him. Especially Chanyeol, of course.

Since the others found out that Baekhyun is an omega, everybody had been more aware around him and aware of their surroundings, attentive and protective, like he is going to be jumped every second, like he is a baby that is not able to defend himself. 

Normally Baekhyun would have probably been terribly annoyed because of that and in the beginning he actually kind of was. Until Kyungsoo had basically washed his head, opening his eyes about how he has nine people knowing about his status, had two heat outbreaks in public, two sexual harassements and an irregular heat cycle all in the span of four months. 

Kyungsoo had continued hollering at a totally stunned Baekhyun how with all this happening he can still expect the people that love him the most, besides his parents and brother, to not worry and look out for him. Baekhyun had been able to see the anger and worry in those dark doe eyes had been able to feel the other's concern for him and he honestly had not known what to respond to that. So he was left with simply accepting it, the care and protection, if he likes it or not.

Following from this it was not a wonder that, when he had chosen to go to the shopping center to pick something up, it was not only one but three of his roommates that had chosen to accompany him. He had tried to convince them that one person would be more than enough, but they had insisted. And the only reason why it is not Chanyeol accompanying him, who normally lets the omega not out of sight if he is not forced to, is because the package he is about to pick up is their collective birthday present for said giant.

Chanyeol had mumbled something about wanting a new acoustic guitar, or more, an old one a few weeks ago, before all of that happened, while playing a few couple of chords on his current one, humming beautifully to it. Baekhyun, the attentive, lovedrunken omega he is, even though he didn't knew being in love with the giant at all at that point, of course catched it. 

Yixing, when Baekhyun talked with the others about it, had been able to find an old guitar online, it would need some small restaurations but that is nothing that the black haired man with the dimples couldn't do himself. That is at least what Yixing had assured them as they had contemplated to buy it. Of course, they trusted their humble, calm and for music passionate roommate with this, who jams occasionally with Chanyeol in the living room area, so they ordered it without a doubt. It would be around 25,000 won per person, so the price is fine as well and Baekhyun is actually excited for the present. Alone imagining Chanyeol's glittering eyes when he will sees it makes Baekhyun all giddy and happy inside. He just knows how important music is to his alpha.

Whenever Chanyeol makes music, he gets drifted away into that own little world of his, his eyes begin to sparkle and he is so captivated that nearly nothing, not even the piercing whines or more screams of Jongdae can snap him out of it. Baekhyun loves nothing more than to watch the taller in moments like this, because he finds Chanyeol the most beautiful in them and it brings so much calm and peace over him.

The way the taller nibbles on his plump, pink bottom lip while thinking about harmonies, the way he frowns, pouting absentmindley when he puts together a string of notes and that delighted grin, showing his cute dimples whenever he finds a melody he likes, makes Baekhyun's heart jump in delight every time. If there is one thing he could do for the rest of his life then it is watching Chanyeol do music. 

On top of that, whenever the giant gets carried away too far to care, he begins humming to the chords he plays with that deep, beautiful, velvety voice and Baekhyun just wants to melt into a pool of chocolate. That is literally how he feels, Chanyeol could probably ask him for anything in moments like this and he would say yes in a heartbeat. It is just so addicting.

It has been a few times when Chanyeol had manage to convince Baekhyun into singing with him after he had catched the smaller omega singing in the shower once and Baekhyun honestly does not understand the obsession of Chanyeol with his voice, but whenever he gets Baekhyun to sing with him, even though it makes the smaller embarrassed, the taller glows like he is a christmas tree. Baekhyun has been wondering about that fact for a while actually, why Chanyeol is loving it so much, but now that he knows what feelings the giant has for him, he somehow can understand it. His mate is probably just as obsessed with everything that is him like he is with everything that is Chanyeol. 

That is at least what he found out through the research he did a few days after all of those things happened during his heat. He had wanted to know more about the bond he and Chanyeol apparently shared and so he not only found out that those things that Junmyeon had said about bonds are true but Baekhyun also learned a lot of new things about being mates which is the scientific term for a bound couple. 

It honestly had made his head boil with all those new information and he probably already forgot the half of it, a lot of things still being not confirmed, hell, not even properly observed yet but a few of those things had stucked with him. And he had moved to observe himself and Chanyeol after that.

The conclusion he had been able to draw from all of this is that he would be really surprised if they are not bound. And Junmyeon apparently thinks the same, because after he had heard what Chanyeol had confessed to Baekhyun that night, kneeling besides the bed, he had just put his hand on one of Baekhyun's shoulder and had sighed with a mixed expression of delight and compassion. It had made Baekhyun kind of uneasy but also had reassured him in a strange kind of way.

"I really hope that you want Chanyeol, because it seems like you will be stuck with him forever my friend." Had been all Junmyeon had said but it was enough for Baekhyun to understand the message.

Jongdae had reacted pretty similar about the news, ok maybe a bit more excited but that is self-evident. It is Jongdae after all and Baekhyun is pretty sure, telling from the looks being thrown at him and Chanyeol by their other friends, that they knew as well what is going on between the two of them.

It probably would have been impossible to hide it anyways, but telling Jongdae is basically like telling Minseok. And telling Junmyeon is like telling Yixing and telling Yixing is like telling Jongin and Sehun. Kyungsoo and Jongin are basically connected at the hip or more at the head, because one look from the small man with the heartshaped lips and every secret of Jongin vaporates in thin air. 

And that is how a simple secret gets spread around the dorm.

Baekhyun is honestly surprised that the secret of Junmyeon has not spreaded to Sehun yet, but he bets all his money that it is just a matter of time. One day one of them will slip up and honestly, the storm that will await them makes Baekhyun scared already. 

Minseok's problem is another thing. Baekhyun had tried to speak with his hyung about it the last week after his heat had ended but the oldest had stopped him in his track. At first he had been confused, but a simple look at the catlike man's face, into that light brown eyes, had been enough and Baekhyun had been able to understand the message. 'Not now. Deal with your own stuff, then concentrate on the rest.' Simple as that. And Baekhyun would lie if he says that he had expected something different from his hyung. It honestly takes a bit of weight of his shoulders, for the moment at least.

Chanyeol, of course, is still completely oblivious of all that is going on. Well at least about the Minseok thing, but there again Baekhyun is probably the only one that knows stuff. And of course that the omega had heard his confession. 

Sometimes Baekhyun feels bad for not telling Chanyeol already, for not telling him that he reciprocates his feelings, but the motivation of what he has planned for the other, the look on the other's face that he promises himself, keeps him going. He just wants to make it special for Chanyeol and himself. He wants to show how much Chanyeol means to him, he wants to show all of his heart to the taller, how sincere he is about this and he wants to make it right. 

He wants them to be able to talk with their kids about this, why the hell is he even thinking about children yet, halleluja, things just Chanyeol can make him do. Anyways, telling their eventual children that Baekhyun confessed while being in fullblown heat, sweating and needy simply sounds not as good as a romantic birthday present. And again, it is just what his heart is telling him to do. Even though he still does not know how he wants to do it or what he wants to do exactly.

Which is another reason why he went to the mall today. To plan his own personal surprise for the giant. And secretly he is thankful for Kyungsoo, Jongin and Yixing accompanying him, because he hopes that they could have some good ideas, he already informed them about his plan on their way to the mall. Jongin had been excited, of course, Kyungsoo had been indifferent and had put it under one condition, being 'As long as we are back early enough for me to cook I don't care.' and Yixing, the uncomplicated loveable floofball he is, had just agreed calmy, throwing in that they have to go to the music store anyways in order for him to buy new strings for the guitar. 

Which is how they came up with their plan for today.

First getting the guitar from the post office where it had been delivered to, then buying the strings, in the mean time figuring out what Baekhyun wants to do for the surprise, buying all of the needed stuff for that and lastly smuggling all of this home without Chanyeol noticing anything.

Baekhyun just hopes that it will turn out fine in the end.

"So, how do we start?" Jongin rips Baekhyun out of his thoughts, his voice cheerful and as Baekhyun looks at his younger friend he sees the other brimming in excitement, nearly trembling. It makes Baekhyun feel warm inside, the excitement of the other easily swaying over to him.

"Nini, you need to start listening." Kyungsoo scolds his best friend, while taking his glasses off and cleaning the mist away that has appeared on them as they stepped inside into the warmth. The younger pinches his eyes together, frowning deeply, making him nearly look scary and Baekhyun is once again remembered that his friend is basically blind without them on. Just like him, but in contrast to Kyungsoo he can wear contact lenses, which he does most of the time, like today. "Baekhyun-hyung just explained it."

"First we go to the mail center, get the guitar, then the music shop and then getting whatever Baekhyun needs for his birthday surprise for Chanyeol." Yixing hums, looking around in the search for a map that could tell them where the mail center is located. "How did you came up with that idea anyway, Baek? Like why are you still hiding all of it from him. You could simply do it, it is not like you have to fear that he does not feel the same since you sneakily overheard his confession."

Baekhyun blushes on that question, feeling his neck and cheeks getting hot and he rubs his neck in the hope to hide his embarrassment. He has told them that he wants to do it, but not why. "I want to make it special."

"Ohoooo, romanticist I see." Yixing says with a bright grin and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively like just Jongdae can do it normally and Baekhyun has the urge to slap his friend against the shoulder. 

"Don't tease me, hyung." He whines and it earns him a giggle from his other side, coming from Kyungsoo. He turns around and throws a grim look at his roommate that just looks like a penguin in his black coat. "Soo, you too!"

"I'm sorry you are just so sappy I can't help it." The younger giggles, smiling brightly and Baekhyun really loves it when Kyungsoo smiles. It makes him look beautiful. "Can you at least elaborate on what you want to do? So we at least know what we have to get later?"

"That's the problem." Baekhyun mumbles back, carefully playing with his fingers while they start moving, following Yixing who apparently has managed to figure out the way, feeling embarrassed. "I don't know what I want to do."

"So we not only have to help you get the stuff you need but also have to figure out for you what to do?" Kyungsoo teases and Baekhyun does know that the other's intend is not a mean or bad way but he can't help but feel offended nevertheless. A little bit at least.

"No you just have to give me input." He grumbles back and Kyungsoo snickers, hiding behind Jongin to escape the murderous stares that Baekhyun is throwing at him. "As if I would take one of you guys' entire ideas, I would have to listen to teases till the day I die! And it also misses the purpose of the whole thing."

"Which is?" Jongin asks curiously, eyes blinking cutely, seemingly unaware of the slightly teasing and agitated atmosphere between his friends and Baekhyun once again feels himself getting flustered, because the reason is just as sappy as the original statement.

"Well, Yeol and I will probably or well, hopefully never be separated from each other after that. Like if we are bound, that's basically a lifelong commitment, Soo, you heard what Jun-hyung said." He mumbles out eventually and throws a look at Kyungsoo, who retracted from his position behind Jongin's shoulder. 

The serious looking younger one nods, and the expression in his face tells Baekhyun that he can grasp the sincerity of the situation understands what it means for Baekhyun and for his future life. They come to stop before the mail shop and Yixing, realising that the others are in a serious conversation, signalises that he will pick up the package in the mean time of them talking, slipping away inside the booth. People of all colour, gender and social status pass them, engaged in their own conversations or their own goals, the mall brimming with voices and sounds, but Baekhyun steps closer to the others nevertheless. Nobody needs to hear what he is about to say next. 

"I want it to be something we can both be proud of when we think back, I want it to be something that we can tell our children.." Baekhyun whispers, feeling his ears go tomato red as he notices the words that slipped out of his mouth but he continues quickly, not giving his roommates time to make any comments about it. "I want it to be done right. Chanyeol...Chanyeol deserves it." He looks at his two roommates with determination and it seems like the others grasp how much he means it.

"Do you have an idea?" Jongin eventually starts after a few seconds of silence, voice low, eyes looking at Baekhyun attentively. "Like for example, where do you want to do it?"

"Somewhere where we are alone." Baekhyun starts eyes looking around as if he fears that someone could hear him and tell Chanyeol about it, which he knows is absurd. "I want it to be, like, I want it to be calm. So that it feels like time freezes, you know. Somewhere offside, where I can prepare something beforehand. Somewhere where nobody will disturb us. And I want it to be somewhere he likes." 

"Is there a place that you two consider as something, I don't know, important for the relationship between the two of you?" Kyungsoo continues asking, eyes watching Baekhyun now with calm and strength and it honestly makes feel the older relieved, feeling as if he is taken seriously. He rummages through his mind, trying to remember places where he and Chanyeol spend time together and he can't help but laugh as a certain place passes through his mind.

Jongin and Kyungsoo look at him confused, frowing over the sudden change in emotion and Baekhyun needs a few seconds to collect his breath before clearing his throat to answer.

"I just thought that my bed is kind of an important place since we spent both my heats basically there and a lot of stuff happen-NOT WHAT YOU THINK AGAIN KYUNGSOO!" Baekhyun interrupts himself, throwing a warning look at his smaller roommate, who has grown an ambiguous smile all over his face but raises his hands in defeat as Baekhyun calls him out, forming a silent 'I said nothing.' with his plump lips. Baekhyun, exactly knowing what is going on his friend's head, throws one last glare before continuing his sentence, ignoring the totally confused Jongin who looks between the two of them as if they spoke an ancient language. "...Anyway, but I don't think it is such a good place."

"Why not?" Kyungsoo asks mischiviously, grinning again from one ear to the other one and Baekhyun wants to growl annoyed, when a hand on his shoulder stops him from doing anything or saying anything stupid. A bit startled he turns around and finds Yixing standing there, desired package in his hand, smiling teethless while showing his pretty dimples.

"Relax." The older says and Baekhyun realises that he probably was standing there for a while already, listening to their conversation. "You know he just wants to tease you. And we all know he is just way too good at that, so stop getting agitated." Yixing winks at him and Baekhyun feels himself deflate. 

There is just something about their hyung that is so grounding, so honest, so calming that it is nearly baffling, especially if you consider his otherwise confused and even chaotic nature from time to time. Yixing just continues to be a puzzle to Baekhyun, even after all those months. 

"Let's go to our next stop." The oldest continues and he pulls Baekhyun with him who nearly falls over his feet, not having expected being manhandled. "And I have a question, Kyoong, when we are already speaking about locations, because I have an idea. Where did you realise that you are falling for Chanyeol."

Baekhyun frowns over that oddly specific question as he finds the rhythm in his steps again, catching up to his hyung who carries the guitar tightly. "On the roof of our dorm, Chanyeol was showing me the stars, why do you ask?" 

Yixing chuckles lightly, not answering directly, smile showing and he throws a look at something on Baekhyun's other side, which the omega identifies as Jongin after turning his head. His younger roommate did not have a problem keeping up with them, he has long legs for fucks sake, but he still seems troubled nevertheless. At least that is what his facial expression is showing.

"What are you thinking, Nini." Yixing asks knowingly, his smile mysterious as if he knows something more than anybody else in this group and Baekhyun is honestly confused, not knowing how to feel. Jongin just shakes his head lightly, nibbling on his bottom lip as he contemplates what to say.

"It's just.." The younger starts, eyes lifting to look at Yixing, looking troubled, face frowning, as if he tries to remember something he had pushed in the back of his mind, so far back that it is almost forgotten. "I feel like I heard that befo-" He stops for a second and Yixing giggles, sounding so amused but not like he is laughing about someone but with someone.

"Exactly." He simply says and Baekhyun is just more confused, nervousness rising in him as if he should know what the two are talking about. But he is pretty sure that he has no fucking clue and that is kind of annoying him.

"What do you guys mean?" He can't stop himself from asking and the curiousity running through his veins is nearly overwhelming.

"Chanyeol-hyung.." Jongin mumbles, eyes looking around as if he finally grasps whatever thought is laying on his tongue. "Chanyeol spoke about that evening as well."

Baekhyun frowns even more, the confusion doing somersaults now. _When have they talked about this?!_

"Exactly." Yixing simply says again, smile showing his dimples and he looks almost graceful. "It was when he realised that he was falling for Baek as well."

That is new information. At least for Baekhyun. _But that means..._ He feels a wave of hotness run through himself, excitement mixed with surprise as realisation dawns on him, followed by a stream of thoughts and ideas, rushing through his head so fast that he needs a few seconds to get a hold of them, his heart now beating in his throat. 

_This..._

_This..._

"Seems like you found the perfect location." Kyungsoo simply throws in calm and Baekhyun can't help but completely agree, nodding eagerly. _It really is perfect._ How could he not have thought about that?

It is a location that is meaningful for both of them, it is fulfilling the requirements he had and confessing under the light of thousands stars is probably the most romantic it can get, right? Baekhyun has not missed that Chanyeol seems to have a romantic streak, considering all the love songs he writes and sings so the roof is definitely seems to be the perfect location for them. Isolated, easily accessible but secluded.

"I think so as well." He mumbles softly, mind still occupied with all the ideas that are flooding him and he throws a look at his three roommates who look at him fondly, with compassionate smiles. It makes Baekhyun feel his heart jump in delight, feeling happiness running through him about getting closer to his goal, the goal of presenting Chanyeol with the best confession he can think of. He can see in the others' faces that they agree as well with that and that only amplifies the feeling of satisfaction and success inside him.

They come to stop again, this time in front of the shop for music equipment and Yixing once again slips inside to get the strings after pressing the package aka the guitar into Jongin's arms, who looks a bit lost and surprised at first.

"I guess you will do it in the evening right?" Kyungsoo continues asking, eyebrows raising knowingly and Baekhyun once again nods. That is basically the only thing he has been sure about since the beginning.

"It would be perfect with the stars. You know how much Chanyeol likes astronomy." The omega says a bit absentmindely, thoughts circling over all the possibilities that he has and what he has to consider with the location being chosen. He still has not an idea how to do it exactly.

"What about after dinner?" He hears the smaller one suggest, interrupting the older's streak of thoughts. The underlying suggestion immediately catches Baekhyun's attention and all senses focus on what Kyungsoo is about to say. "We can give him the guitar and after that you can tell him to meet you on the roof because you have something for him. Make it with a time difference of an hour or something so you have time to prepare the rest."

Baekhyun frowns in confusion. "The rest?" He tilts his head a bit to the side as he watches Kyungsoo's eyes that suddenly twinkle with something he can't quite name, is it excitement? Is Kyungsoo excited about this cheesy thing?! 

"I think I know what Soo wants to tell us." Jongin throws in carefully and Kyungsoo turns to look at his best friend. Baekhyun apparently totally forgotten, at least that is what the omega registrates with a huff, Jongin scans the owl boy's eyes for a few seconds, eyes squinted slightly before he nods eagerly, his brown hair bouncing softly.

"Yes, I definitely know what he means."

Baekhyun huffs out frustrated, confusion dominating his entire system, because he is not getting it at all. What use is it for them to know when he does not know it? It is him after all who has or more who wants to confess, not Jongin or Kyungsoo. 

"Care to elaborate?" He growls a bit sulky, not liking to be the only one left in the dark as Yixing appears on his side again holding strings in his hands, looking satisfied.

"What are you guys talking about?" The older hums cheerful, still concentrated on putting the new item in his bag and Baekhyun can just chuckle, his pouty expression breaking into one of slight amusement with a bit of frustration left in them though.

"I would love to know, too." He whines, leaning against Yixing's shoulder and he can feel the other chuckle from the way it vibrates under him. "And I should, I'm the mate that wants to confess after all."

Jongin and Kyungsoo just again exchange an amused look before both of them take their roommates by their hands and Baekhyun once again has to try his best to not stumble over his own feet. He is definitely not used to being dragged around. It doesn't seem to stop his suddenly very eager roommates though.

"Where are you dragging us to?" Baekhyun huffs out eventually as he finds his pace again, hand still tightly gripped by Kyungsoo, who makes his way through the mall with confident steps. "Can you please tell us the idea you guys had?"

Kyungsoo just throws an amused glance at him before looking to the front again, corner of the mouth twitching into a slight smile, which gives Baekhyun a calming feeling to his own surprise.

"Let us show you." Is all the smaller one says, amusement evident in his deep voice and it just leaves Baekhyun as clueless and curious as before.

**

Baekhyun has to admit that the ideas Kyungsoo and Jongin had were worth gold.

He had not expected such a side from them if he is totally honest but he is impressed. And more than satisfied with the things he bought, fully sold on the idea that they had proposed as they are on their way back, nearly home already. To be precise they are currently standing in front of their apartment door and Yixing is fighting with the keys. Over power probably.

Baekhyun just hopes that Chanyeol is not waiting on the other side of the door for them to come back. They would like to hide the present before meeting with their giant roommate, who is probably, if he is Baekhyun's mate, already nervously waiting for his bound partner to return. Just like Junmyeon said, separation over even shorter time periods like multiple hours can cause uneasiness for mates. 

If he checks himself he can't detect any longing, painful aching for the other yet, but he admits that he is excited to see the other even though they just had been out for the afternoon. And thinking about Chanyeol just intensifies that feeling.

Baekhyun can't help but blush everytime he thinks about their possible bond, about their possible future together and he especially catches himself blushing madly when he finds himself claiming Chanyeol as his. As his partner. His other half. His mate. His alpha. It always manages to cause a tornado of emotions in Baekhyun, one of giddiness, love, happiness and excitement. It is like a flame burning inside but instead of scarring him it is healing, warm, gentle, protective. 

Just like Chanyeol, with his big palms and that brimming smile that could light the darkest alleyways and every little black corner in his heart, brushing away every bad thought there has been. 

Maybe it is because Chanyeol knew how it is fighting with his inner demons, with his inner saboteur and that is why he chose at some point to put himself on fire, at least burning for others so that they never may fall into the darkness, so that they can find out the way back into the light. Even if it means staying behind, destroying himself, hurting himself. For a caring human like Chanyeol who tends to selflessness, it probably seemed like a logical thing to do. 

Until Baekhyun appeared, finding the burning and crying Chanyeol and just took his hand, taking the flames of the other, sharing them with him, refusing to let go, to let the other suffer in eternal agony. And with the shared pain came back the air to breath, came back the light at the end of the tunnel for Chanyeol. At least that what it is looking like. Baekhyun couldn't see it but he could feel it as he walked alongside Chanyeol, still walks alongside Chanyeol, holding him, not letting him go. He can feel the energy and the hope that floods the other with every step they take together. 

Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol is by far not out of the tunnel, not immune to the voices and not over the things that haunt him, but he gets better. Every day a little bit. Every day another step. Every day he sees the other's smile glowing more, growing wider, loosing a bit of its hidden bitterness. It is like watching a flower bloom in spring and Baekhyun can't wait for Chanyeol standing there, blooming like a cherry blossom tree with life and hope. And happiness. While holding his hand. Tightly. And until that happens, Baekhyun will share the flames, no scratch that, Baekhyun will share the other's flames until the day he dies. Just like Chanyeol will take his. 

Bond together, like there is an invisible thread spun between them.

The clicking of the door opening snaps Baekhyun back into reality and as it swings open, Kyungsoo and Jongin immediately storm towards Minseok's room, bursting into it, carrying the guitar and other items into the oldest' room. Why? Well, Baekhyun's room is basically Chanyeol's second home, he nearly spends as much time in that room as in his own, Jongdae always leaves the door open and Yixing's room falls flat because of the occasional jamming sessions or artistic outbursts of the giant Yoda. Junmyeon is a regular visiting spot when the giant searches for Baekhyun, omega stuff you know and Kyungsoo is, even though they are like cat and mouse most of the time, a dear friend, whose comfort and advice the tallest searches regulary. Sehun is another room the taller visits often, being very close to the maknae. Call it alpha connection or whatever. Jongin is often a victim to sleeping in late and Chanyeol finds a strange joy in waking people up, even though he himself has troubles to get up in the morning. Which only leaves Minseok's room, which is normally closed and also closest to the entrance.

As if fate wants to complement their foresight and therefore rewards them with success, Chanyeol just storms out of his room the second Kyungsoo and Jongin successfully disappear in the oldest' room with the suspicious items. Chanyeol, like a big gigantic puppy slides out of his room and Baekhyun can't help but giggle as he sees the furrowed brows and the agitated look as the taller's eyes fall onto Baekhyun and Yixing, who are still awkwardly standing in the door. 

It takes not even two seconds for Chanyeol to storm towards them and Baekhyun nearly feels all of the air being pressed out of his lungs as he suddenly is embraced by a strong hold, warm and loving, wrapping him like a blanket. The scent of pine and forest wafts in his nose, all thoughts leave his mind, thousands of butterflies rummage through his belly and just like that he feels himself relax in the hold, not knowing that he was tense in the first place. A strange feeling of home and belonging rushes through his veins and his heart beats strongly in his chest, leaving a giddy feeling everywhere it reaches, making him shiver.

"Baekhyun-ah.." He hears Chanyeol mumble, whose head is hidden in his dressed shoulder, the voice so deep and so softly that probably just he himself can catch it and it pulls a string at Baekhyun's heart, the tone so warm, so caring that it makes him want to melt in a puddle of joy. He feels the other's chest breath against his and as he finally hugs back, having been surprised in the first place he feels the warmth of the other's body against his slender palms.

"Chanyeollie.." He hums out absentmindedly, just as quiet as the other, just as intimate and he feels himself being overwhelmed by waves of happiness and satisfaction, that continue to run through him, his inner omega purring like a cat. It feels so good, so right, so needed to be held like this and with that, with just a snap he realises how much he had missed Chanyeol. And they had only been separated for a few hours. He can't help but huff amused. This bond is ridiculous. 

The more Baekhyun is aware of the effects of the bond between them, the more he realises how strong it is and how essential Chanyeol is to his life, how easier breathing and living is with him at his side. It should probably scare the fuck out of him how dependent he is of Chanyeol but it gives him so much comfort, it feels so fucking right.

"Why do I never get hugs and why do I feel like you stormed out of your room every time you heard the door, Chanyeol. Missed us so much?" Yixing chuckles from the side, interrupting the intimate moment between the two of them with a smirk on his face and Baekhyun, having totally forgotten where they are, breaks loose from his alpha's tight hold, looking up at the taller, face turning scarlet red, heart beating nervously.

Chanyeol seems to be just as embarrassed and taken aback by the other's presence as Baekhyun does because he can't remember having seen Chanyeol's ears burn so bright red like they do right now. Baekhyun sees the other's adams apple move and he eventually steps away from Baekhyun, turning to Yixing to hug the older one, following the teasing request. 

"Eh, hi hyung." Chanyeol mumbles shyly, hugging the older one with a tight bear hug. "Sorry, I was just..eh..excited to see Baekhyun. I haven't seen him like the entire day." At this point Chanyeol's entire neck is red and he looks everywhere but not onto Baekhyun's face, avoiding it like the plague, probably fearing that he might totally give away. 

The omega can't help but watch the other's flustered state with amusement while blushing slightly himself upon hearing the remark, moving to finally get rid of his jacket. Either Chanyeol became more careless with hiding his attraction towards Baekhyun or he has been blind for months. Now that he knows what Chanyeol feels for him he sees it in every action, every smile, every secretly thrown glance. It is like an elephant is standing in their apartment , you can simply not see it. "And n-no I didn't! Was the first time I swear!" The taller eventually answers the second question and he probably would have looked even more flustered if he didn't already reach his maximum.

"Liar!" Baekhyun hear Jongdae scream out of his room, who has his room opposite to Chanyeol's and as Baekhyun glances into the direction he sees his best friend's door stand wide open as always. "It has been the fifth time in three hours, Chanyeol!"

"You should have heard the winces he let out when he realised it was me that one time." Another voice screams from the end of the hallway, Sehun's. A few seconds later the maknae sticks his head out of his doorframe and looks at the group of three that are still standing at the entrance, slipping out of their shoes and jackets. "It was heartbreaking."

Baekhyun can see Chanyeol throwing a warning look towards the youngest, his eyes huge and his plump lips forming a line, but the other just sticks out his tongue playfully in response and slips back into his room. Baekhyun thinks that he can hear him giggle even from where he is standing. 

"I-I.." Chanyeol starts, voice unsure, nearly nervous, folding his arms over his chest before swaying back and though on his feet. "I was just concerned! After all what happened last time. For all of you ok? I-It's just my instinct, nothing to strange. You didn't let me accompany y'all, so you have to deal with it! Where have you been anyways?!" 

Baekhyun has to try his best to hide his smile, finding the other's flustered, defensive and embarrassed state utterly cute. He can also not deny the giant's need to protect him warms his heart, makes him all giddy inside and somehow he also finds it _sexy._ With that realisation he feels his cheeks blush harder, cherry blossom pedals dancing over his skin and he rubs his face eagerly in an attempt to hide it.

"Buying your birthday presents of course, you dumbhead." A voice, Kyungsoo, answers from the side, amused and in that moment Baekhyun catches the two best friends stepping out of Minseok's room, closing the door behind him. "You forgot it is in a few days?" 

"Ah-." Chanyeol answers, being baffled all over again, eyes nearly jumping out of his sockets as Jongin and Kyungsoo hug him shortly but with affection.

"Don't be worried, we kept an eye on your precious omega." Jongin snickers amused as he detangles his limps from the taller after hugging him and Chanyeol turns stiff like a popsicle, face colour changing between red and white, eyes huge as he stares a hole into Jongin's head as if he wants to kill him. 

"B-Baekhyun is not _my_ omega." Chanyeol stutters out, embarrassed, again avoiding to look into the smaller's direction and instead hitting the younger on the arm to shut him up, which causes a whine from Jongin. Baekhyun finds it very cute to watch, his blush now having reached his ears and the tallest' flustered expression makes his heart jump in giddy feelings. "In fact he is nobody's omega and also I already said I was worried for all of you! You have to listen you brat!"

"If it calms you, Baekhyun spoke a lot about you on our trip too, I nearly felt my ears bleed." Kyungsoo drops with a shrug, a teasing smile on his lips and now it is Baekhyun's turn to be stunned and the former peach coloured blush is turning red like a tomato. Chanyeol turns around in surprise, eyeing Baekhyun attentively and with a kind of happy glitter in his beautiful brown eyes that make Baekhyun flush even further.

"T-that's not true!" He calls out exasperately, voice a bit shrill and he tries his best to hide his ruby red face by sinking into the hoodie he is wearing. "I didn't talk about him all of the time!"

"But the majority." Kyungsoo teases again and Baekhyun gulps, now being the one that burns holes into the other's eyes, feeling nervous and on display, like he is tuna on a platter. "I will gladly remind you how you talked about the things you real-"

"-really found magnificant about Chanyeol's hoodie collection, I know I know, no need to elaborate further!" Baekhyun interrupts the younger, voice loud so that it covers whatever Kyungsoo was about to say and he throws daggers at the younger roommate with his eyes, who just giggles in delight. He swears to the universe in moments like this he has the burning desire to just throw things at Kyungsoo but to be honest he is kind of afraid of the backfire.

The younger is normally a source of good advice and mature behaviour, but sometimes he has these savage moments like this and to be honest, seeing him so childish and cheeky from time to time is refreshing. Even though Baekhyun is not particularly enjoying the role of being a target, but that is something he can't influence.

"Hoodies?" Chanyeol asks confused, frowning and lips formed into a pout, looking down at the one he is currently wearing. "What's so wrong with them?"

"Nothing." Baekhyun throws in quickly to calm the other's confused mind and he takes Chanyeol's hand to make him look at him. The taller of course does immediately, his beautiful dark brown eyes watching the smaller with warmth and care, looking subconsciously happy about the physical contact and it makes Baekhyun's heart flutter, making him nearly choke on his next words. "He is just playing with us. Ignore what he says." 

"You should be more grateful hyung! Soo and I spent our precious time to help you!" Jongin pouts cutely with a playful evil sparkle in his eyes and he winks at Baekhyun who feels another wave of embarrassment rush through him. He is fully aware that Kyungsoo and Jongin both exactly know what they are doing, dancing along the line of speaking the truth and hiding it perfectly, interacting so fluently and so in sync with each other like you would expect from best friends. When it comes to teasing and Kaisoo is in the mood for it, you better be ware. Because there is just no stopping them. 

"Help with what?" Chanyeol asks further, completely lost, having obviously no fucking clue what is going on here and the look he is throwing at everybody is so cute that Baekhyun wants to fucking kiss him here and now. It takes all his strength to not do so.

"It would be no fun if we told you." Kyungsoo jumps in leisurely and the pretty smile on his face is just too kind to be mad at the smaller owl boy for even a second. "You will find out soon enough. It is a surprise so to speak."

Chanyeol pouts upon hearing that, whining softly, looking frustrated about being left in the dark and the others begin to laugh wholeheartedly. Chanyeol at first pouts even bigger, nearly childish, but eventually he joins in, not being able to be mad for long as always, when it comes to friends. _It is just how Chanyeol is,_ Baekhyun thinks to himself, being the only one not laughing, because he instead watches how the dimples appear on Chanyeol's cheeks and how his round eyes squint as he joins the others into the laughing. 

As he watches the man he loves, sees him shining and glowing, he is overwhelmed by a wave of gratitude, fondness and bubbles that spread all throughout his body, making him feel warm, protected and at home. Happy. Content. All the good words. It is hard to describe, it is just as if he is right where he belongs. Whenever he watches Chanyeol, time seems to be slower.

Honestly, he can't wait for Chanyeol's birthday. He can't wait for what life has prepared for them. He can't wait for finally tell Chanyeol everything.

He can't wait to confess.

With that, Baekhyun smiles fondly, heart beating in his throat, giddy feelings bubbling through him. He hears Chanyeol's laugh, feels it ringing inside him through every cell of his body and it feels so right, makes him feel like he is on clouds. And as he watches the other's beautiful, kind expression, feels the butterflies throwing a party in his stomach, he makes a silent promise or more plead, to Chanyeol.

 _Just wait a little longer for me Chanyeol-ah. Just a little bit longer._


	25. The Reward of the Courageous

Dorm Z, Apartment 10, University of Seoul, April 12th, 2181  
  
  


On Friday, April 12th, Chanyeol's official 20th birthday, the waking ritual is a bit different from what Baekhyun is used to do for the last three months already. Because for the first time it is not only him who is sneaking into the lanky giant's room at the ungodly hour of 7 am, no, he is accompanied by the other seven crackheads, who are all dressed in their sleepwear and with their hair sticking out as if nobody's head had seen a brush so far, which is probably the case. Besides Minseok of course. But that is redundant to mention.

Yes, it is Friday. And yes, Friday is Chanyeol's AND Baekhyun's free day. But it is Chanyeol's birthday and Kyungsoo had stayed up until a very late hour yesterday to bake a cake while shooing said birthday giant continuously out of the kitchen, who tried to catch a look at the sweet surprise that the other was preparing for him. It had annoyed Kyungsoo to such a point, Chanyeol having been a real pain in the ass it seems, that he is not stoppable from seeking revenge for the lack of sleep, having woken up every single roommate early to hunt Chanyeol out of his cozy bed.

Which is why Baekhyun is standing in Chanyeol's dim lighted room now, his shorts hanging around his knees, glasses resting on his nose, red-brown hair, that he plans to get coloured today, standing in all directions with the group of his friends behind him. He sighs, his head still buzzing from sleep. On one side, he feels sorry for ripping his mate out of his sleep on his birthday but on the other side he really did this to himself. And also if Baekhyun had to suffer from it, he deserves it as well. It is his free day as well for fucks sake.

Baekhyun can still feel the fatigue in his bones. Like Kyungsoo he had not got a lot of sleep and it also had something to do with the birthday of Chanyeol, although the topic had been a different one. While the owl boy had prepared the cake in the kitchen, getting annoyed by Chanyeol every passing second until the smaller one had furiously called for Jongin to carry the giant goofball away, Baekhyun had locked himself successfully in his room. The official version had been that he had to finish a project. But in reality he had been busy preparing the birthday surprise for Chanyeol. Or more the confession surprise.

He had stayed up until 3 am and his fingers were still sensitive from all the stapling he had done and he had not only one or two cuts from handling the paper but in the end it had all been worth it when he had sunk against the back of his chair, satisfied with his result even though his head had been hurting and his eyes had been falling shut every now and then because he had been so tired.

He had looked forward to sleeping into the late morning. After that he had planned on waking up Chanyeol, cuddling with the giant and wishing him a happy birthday and eating breakfast with him in peace. After that he had planned to colour his hair, because it is just a mess at this point, then he had wanted to work on a few assignment, exam season is coming after all, until evening and dinner came along. There he would give Chanyeol the order to come up to the roof to just sneak out to do his preparations on the roof afterwards and then do what he had planned for roughly the last two weeks.

Confessing. Kissing.

But his roommates had had other plans.

Which is why he is here now. With four hours of sleep. Very much to his displeasure.

Well at least he could maybe nap with Chanyeol, now that he sees the giant yoda lying in his bed, still being lost deep in his own world of dreams, mouth slightly open, blanket only roughly covering his large figure, he has the sudden urge to crawl into it as well and just press himself to the other's warm and cozy body.

"What now?" Baekhyun hears the raspy morning voice of Sehun close to his ear and he looks over to their maknae, who looks adorable in his huge ass sweatpants and half lidded eyes, having apparently not even found the time to put on a shirt. The youngest is well build, Baekhyun is not going to deny that, the dancing had definitely done its magic and the alpha genes probably did their part too. And Baekhyun would have probably stolen one or two glances, if not for two reasons.

First, Baekhyun is not dumb enough to thirst over an alpha that is the crush of one of his best friends and second, he is fucking bound. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't. But he doesn't even want to, it is not like there ever will be anybody else in his eyes than Chanyeol. Even though Sehun looks very good, like a model even, Baekhyun prefers his gigantic alpha with the huge ass ears, who sometimes waddles like a duck and is often too oblivious of things for his own good. Just because. There could be thousand naked men and women, so gorgeous that it even blinds the eye of angels and he still would choose Chanyeol.

Sehun yawns sheepishly, it is evident that it is way too early for him as well and Kyungsoo, who looks way more collected than the majory of them, softly slaps him against the shoulder, one eyebrow raised. The owl boy presses one of his slender fingers against his plump lips as soon as Sehun looks over at him, signalising the maknae to be silent, who just growns in response disapproving, hugging himself with his arms while his eyes scoot over to a certain direction. His eyes are shining with an indecipherable emotion for a second, as they stop on something, before they avert to the side again, face turning indifferent.

Baekhyun does not need to follow the look to know at what the maknae is looking at. But he does it anyways, with a sigh of dejection, because he wants to confirm if he is right.

As expected his eyes land on Junmyeon and he is not entirely able to stop himself from frowing in concern as he watches his roommate, who is standing on the other side of the group, as expected. Since the infamous incident at Minseok's birthday, that everybody besides Sehun knows about, Junmyeon avoids being close or alone with the maknae like the plague and the youngest is slowly but steadily realising it.

And as far as Baekhyun can read the other alpha, he is lately trying to strength his omega senses, he can see that the other it is feeling confused, but Baekhyun can also read some bitterness or should he say, frustration in there? He is not sure, maybe he is misinterpreting things, but he is at least sure that it is railing the maknae up. It does not leave him unbothered.

But Baekhyun also knows that this is something that his two friends have to figure out themselves to some extend. In case there is something to figure out at all, maybe it has been just a drunk made out thing for Sehun after all, a thing to get rid of some sexual tension. But maybe it is more than that. He doesn't know it. He just hopes that it won't influence the whole group.

It is frustrating nevertheless and Baekhyun can't help but sigh. Living with eight people is just...like there is always something happening. Most of the time Baekhyun wonders about what he misses when he is secretly cuddling with Chanyeol in his bed again, procrastinating because they are too lazy to work on their assignments. Also maybe because they are addicted to each other but he does not want to think about that now.

In the end, it is maybe better to not know everything.

At that thought Baekhyun can't help but glance at Minseok, who is probably the only one looking not like he has fallen out of bed seconds ago and he thinks back at their conversation about Camille. The older had been quite in his thoughts since that day, not speaking much and spending a lot of his time by himself in his room.

The younger is still impressed though. Their hyung has been really sneaky, if Minseok had not told him, or more, if he hadn't catched Camille in their hallway, he probably would have never have guessed that the other had a friends with benefits thing with Chanyeol's classmate. And he can't help but wonder if anybody besides him knows about it. Not to speak about his curiousity if the other had found a solution to his 'problem' of having developed feelings.

His hyung is currently listening attentively to Kyungsoo briefing them about what to do now. The doe-eyed male is currently explaining for the third time to Jongin that they will start singing after the count of three not ON the count of three with a hushed voice and the bronze-skinned male has more question marks written all over his face than he has dance pants in his closet. And Baekhyun knows from doing laundry that he has a lot.

"Aish, Nini just follow in when Yixing starts with the guitar ok? Happy Birthday on Yixing's three." Kyungsoo eventually mutters out frustrated, ripping Baekhyun out of his thought and the younger gives the meant older, who has taken a seat on the desk, looking as tired as the rest while holding his guitar in the hand, a nod. "Jongdae-hyung, do you have the phone ready?"

Baekhyun looks at his best friend who gives a silent thumbs up, holding his phone in the other one, grinning from one ear to the other and he can see the mischief glitter in those brown, warm eyes. Of course. It should not be a surprise to him that Jongdae is enjoying this more than he should be and Baekhyun can't help but chuckle softly even though he knows that the man he loves is the victim of their birthday song attack.

"Ok." Kyungsoo says again, turning to Yixing and giving him another nod. Baekhyun clears his throat softly and looks at the sleepy hyung on the desk, who is knocking softly against his guitar before playing the first accord, the roommates joining in with loud, raspy but cheerful voices.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!~"

As if someone had emptied a bucket of water over his head, Chanyeol jumps up in his bed, eyes wide and in shock about the sudden loud sound, upper body naked and Baekhyun has to try his hardest to not stare or even start drooling, feeling his knees going jelly, mouth going dry and his heart makes a jump in his chest. Why does the other have to look so good?! This is torture!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!~"

It is not the first time that Baekhyun sees Chanyeol not entirely dressed, but it is the first time since he realised his feelings for the other and ...well he hasn't expected such a reaction from himself. Images of how he drags his hands over the soft skin, tracing the soft borders of the muscles with his finger tips flash through his head and he feels a hot wave run through his body, accompanied by the desire to turn his imaginations into reality.

_Fuck._

Flustered, his cheeks going red like a firetruck, he feels a soft nudge against his elbow and as he glances at his side he sees Jongdae wiggling his eyebrows while singing, a smug smile on his face, indicating that he knows exactly what is going on inside his best friend. Baekhyun just wishes for the ground to swallow him whole at this instant.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR CHAN-CHANYEOLLIE-YEOLLIE-CHANYEOL-HYUNG-YEOL-CHANNIE-YODA!~" They all sing over each other, having successfully managed to not decide on one of the multiple nicknames for the giant, everybody going for something else, which all makes them react in some kind of way.

Yixing, Junmyeon and Minseok giggle softly, while continuing with the singing and dragging out another accord, Kyungsoo just shakes his head, smiling amused and Jongin, Jongdae and Sehun bursts out in laughter. Baekhyun smiles amused as well and he glances over at Chanyeol, who is still sitting on the bed, hair a mess and gaze fond, now that he has gotten rid of the initial shock. To be exact the smile he wears is so genuine and beautiful that it makes the omega's heart burst.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!~"

They all burst out in applause and laughter, Chanyeol especially, his laughter deep and husky from sleep. One after another they move to congratulate the half naked Chanyeol on the bed while Kyungsoo secretly sneaks out and gets the cake. He returns seconds later, candles burning, the turmoil still going on with Chanyeol looking a bit embarrassed as he sits there so exposed and Baekhyun can't help but smile fondly.

"Oi, make a wish Chanyeol-ah!" Junmyeon says as Kyungsoo holds the cake in front of him, the burning candles lightening the room in a soft light.

Chanyeol's mouth drops open, eyes turning huge as his eyes fall on the huge cake in front of him before looking at Kyungsoo and he looks utterly cute that way.

"Kyungsoo-ya, this is-!" He starts, voice deep and beautiful and alone the tone makes Baekhyun shiver in delight but the giant is interrupted by Kyungsoo.

"Yah, yah I know, c'mon make a wish and blow out the candles, the majority of us has class in an hour!" The smaller says scolding, but the smile on his face is enough to tell that he enjoys the complement nevertheless. Kyungsoo just doesn't enjoy being the center of attention.

Chanyeol grins and closes his eyes, clasping his hands tightly together, head leaning against them, obviously making his wish, the others around him waiting patiently. Baekhyun wonders for a second what it could be, but as he watches the other, watches how he nibbles on his pretty plump lips, he realises with a fluttering feeling of his heart that he does not really care about it. He just hopes that all of the wishes his alpha has will come true. He just wants Chanyeol to be happy.

After a few seconds the giant entangles his hands again and blows the candles out in one go, all of them clapping once again before Kyungsoo takes the cake to the table and begins cutting it, ordering Sehun to go get some plates from the kitchen.

One thing is for sure, Baekhyun has seen better cut cakes in his life, but he does not really care as he is munching delicious cake a few minutes later, sitting on the foot of Chanyeol's bed in delight, their roommates spread around on the floor, brickering and laughing at each other while eating breakfast together.

"Why did you wake me up guys?" Chanyeol asks eventually, being wrapped in his blanket, bed hair standing up, having finished eating his cake. Curiousity is written all over his face as he places his plate on the nightstand. "You guys know I have free on friday, why didn't you let me sleep in?"

Baekhyun can hear the pout in the other's voice and he nearly chokes on his piece of cake, that he had just put in his mouth.

"It is for bothering me so much yesterday." Kyungsoo snickers, licking his fork. "See it as revenge. Besides that I need to know what you want to eat today. And it is not like you can't nap after we left again, so stop complaining."

The majority of their roommates snicker, Junmyeon already starting to get up, grabbing the plates from the others' to put them in the kitchen, ignoring Sehun successfully. The maknae looks confused, eyebrows furrowed as he sits there with his empty plate in his hand and Minseok, having also been on his way out, lets out a sigh, takes it and begins trailing after the other, excusing himself.

Chanyeol acknowledges that and then moves to think about Kyungsoo's question, lips forming a pout, which makes Baekhyun want to kiss those plump, pretty, pink lips.

"How about Dakbokkeumtang? It is my favourite." He eventually suggests, looking at Kyungsoo with big pleading eyes and Kyungsoo sighs but grins softly eventually, the room having turned into a rummage as the rest of their friends are also moving to get out, each of them excusing themselves. Baekhyun doesn't bother to move but continues to listen. He had seen one of the secret glances of Chanyeol at him as everybody had started to get up and out and he had also not missed the other's relief when he saw Baekhyun staying, much to the omega's own delight. That had been a look he wants to get from his alpha. One of longing, one of need. 

"Ok. We have to go now, I will leave you to Baekhyun-hyung, but I doubt that will be problem." Kyungsoo eventually chuckles, getting up and winking at the both of them. Baekhyun feels his heart stutter, his cheeks heat in embarrassment and tries his best to hide it by looking down. He can't stop himself from stealing a look at Chanyeol though and to his delight the taller's ears are flushing red while averting his eyes everywhere to not look at Baekhyun. The other's flustered state makes Baekhyun want to giggle, it is just too cute to him.

After that, Kyungsoo moves to leave the room, taking the cake with him to put it in the fridge, closing the door behind him on his way out and leaving Chanyeol alone with Baekhyun on the bed. It is silent for a second between them, the lack of noise feeling even more deafening after everything has been so lively seconds ago, but it is not an uneasy atmosphere, maybe a bit of a nervous one, but nevertheless comfortable.

Baekhyun once again glances up at the other and finds the other looking back, the taller's eyes being fond and full of warmth, love and it makes Baekhyun's heart flutter, the butterflies in his stomach dancing along to it.

"Good morning." He hears Chanyeol's rough, deep voice rip through the silence eventually and it causes a wave of warmth inside him, making him smile brightly.

"Morning, birthday boy." Baekhyun replies softly, earning himself a dimple showing grin that floods his entire being with happiness. "I know it was a different waking ritual than usual, but I hope you liked it anyways."

Chanyeol laughs at that, looking so beautiful that it makes Baekhyun want to melt. "It was a nice alternation, but to be honest I miss the normal program." The taller teases, his lips slipping into a crooked smile, making him look incredibly handsome and Baekhyun can't help but answer the flirtatious tone with an amused smile.

"Want me to give it to you now? As a first birthday present?" He asks slowly, his tone suggestive and he sees Chanyeol's face lighten up like an excited puppy, ears twitching slightly as he grins.

"Yes! Come here!" The taller answers happily, lifting his blanket a bit and patting the mattress next to him. Baekhyun feels a wave of satisfaction and happiness run through his body as he gets up from his position and takes off his glasses, putting them on the nightstand, unable to hold back a bright smile. After that he crawl under the blanket, feeling the warmth of the other's body sink into his as he hugs himself close to his alpha, who chuckles softly, the scent of pine and wood welcoming him like an old friend.

"Ah much better." Chanyeol mumbles, wrapping his strong naked arms around the small omega and Baekhyun hums in content, not even caring that the other is not wearing a shirt right now. "Let's nap a bit like this, ok?" He hears the taller yawn and he as well feels the fatigue creep back into his system as he lies in this position of comfort and safety, which is why he just nods leisurely, nuzzling into the other's neck.

Chanyeol chuckles softly, the vibrations soothing against Baekhyun's body and he feels the other hug him closer to his warm figure, which just causes another wave of comfort in his body. "Talk to you later then." He hears the other mumbles against his hair, accompanied by a soft caress of what seems to be the taller's nose being pressed against his head and Baekhyun is just able to nod again before he slowly drifts away into a subspace of shared consciousness and unconsciousness, the steady breaths of Chanyeol and his body being the anchor he clings to.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


To say that his birthday has been great so far is an understatement.

Chanyeol can't remember having had such a perfect birthday ever and it is not even over yet, even though it is slowly coming to its end. It had just been a great day over all, the cake breakfast, the cuddling with Baekhyun, his personal favourite so far, helping the omega with his hair, playing games with Sehun and Jongin and now eating with his roomates and friends. So he is not going to complain, not after he just got his favourite meal from one of his best friends and the best cook he knows.

Leaning back on his chair he lets out a satisfied huff, the rests of the Dakbokkeumtang resting before him innocently and he takes his glass to take a sip of water, letting his eyes wander over the humans in front of him with a warm feeling spreading through his heart. A feeling of content.

All the people he holds close are sitting cramped around the table, chatting, eating and having a good time. And something about knowing that they are there for him fills Chanyeol with a great feeling of belonging.

Some of the guys from the dorm next door, Jackson, Bambam, Jinyoung and Youngjae are sitting on one side, Yixing, one of the best musicians and kindest people he knows, Kyungsoo, one of his best friends and one of the one's he trusts the most, Junmyeon, the most caring and humble man he knows and the best project partner in crime and female in his life, Camille sitting in between them.

They are smiling brightly, chatting with each other, Yixing talking eagerly with Jackson in Chinese as usual and the relaxed environment is making him feel good. Averting his eyes on the other side he watches the rest, Mark, Yugyeom and Jaebeom sitting in between Sehun, his partner in crime in all the shenanigans and the man that understands his intuitive reactions the best probably, Jongin, his little brother, that he loves, wants to protect and cares for so much, Minseok, the coolest person on the planet and such a huge role model for him when it comes to keeping a cool head, Jongdae, his noisy brother that brightens his day with a simple smile and always has encouraging words, and Baekhyun. The man that he loves more than everything else on this fucking planet.

This side of the table is drowning in their conversation as well, Minseok and Sehun listening silently to the story an excited Jongdae is telling right now, Jongin showing something to Yugyeom on his phone, probably something correlated to dancing and Baekhyun is laughing at joke that Jaebeom just dropped.

And even though there are so many people in this room, so many conversations going on, he finds himself staring at Baekhyun most of the time.

The omega sits closest to him, Chanyeol had insisted on it and the slightely older one had followed it with his kind, beautiful smile that makes him all giddy insight, makes his heart bloom like a garden of roses. His freshly red dyed hair shines in the lamp light, makes him look like he is burning and his laugh is like pure music in Chanyeol's ears, so clear, so bright. Watching Baekhyun is like watching the night sky for him, it just takes his breath every time, makes him drown in the endless infinity that is his omega. As if time is not a thing anymore.

It brings him so much peace, not only to this heart but also to his head.

"I think it's time for the presents, isn't it?" A voice that he identifies as Junmyeon's eventually rips him out of his trance and as he finally averts his eyes from the man he loves, he sees that basically every single one of the other is looking at him, nodding and humming in agreement. He can't help but feel embarrassed over the sudden attention, especially because he was for sure catched staring at Baekhyun and he feels his ears go hot. Clearing his throat to get a hold on himself he turns his head to Junmyeon, who watches him attentively with a kind but innocent expression, nodding eagerly in an attempt to get the attention away from him again.

Which is quite hard, when it is your birthday.

"I will get ours." Yixing interrupts the shortlived silence, getting up from his chair. "Start already."

While his hyung leaves the room Camille leans down next to her chair to get something out of a bag Chanyeol hasn't noticed so far, moving it over to him with a kind smile. The present is nicely wrapped with a neatly done bow on top.

He carefully takes it in his hands and places it in front of him, looking up at his project partner who nods encouragingly, putting her bright blond hair behind her ear. Curiously, he starts unwrapping it and by the time he realises what it is he begins smiling brightly from ear to ear, excitement filling every single one of his cells.

In his hand he holds something that seems to be like a star projector for your interiors. They had just spoken about recently, while working on their project, that a lamp that would project the nightsky at your ceiling would be not only pretty to look at but also be perfect to learn identifying the star signs and location of galaxies and movements of planets. Especially with one that shows you the current state of the sky like this one.

"Camille, are you-" He stutters out, feeling overwhelmed with delight. This is such a well thoughtout present and he really, REALLY likes it. While his roommates lean over to have a curious look at the present, Chanyeol quickly jumps to his feet to hug the smaller woman close to him to show his gratitude with her nearly disappearing in his much bigger stature. "Thank you so much noona.~"

Camille just chuckles softly, patting his back in a friendly kind of manner. "Don't mention it. Everything for one of my best friends." She answers with a grin evident in her voice and as they separate from the hug, she smiles at him wide, making Chanyeol feel even more happy. They don't know each other for long but he feels really connected to her, maybe because she reminds him of his older sister Yoora, that he misses deeply. And he knows how much Camille values their friendship, which is really warming to him as well. He just hopes, that she knows that he feels the same way.

_It really is a wonderful present._

"Next, our turn." Jaebeom interrupts the fond moment between the two good friends and Bambam puts a present bag right in front of his nose that he again, didn't realise had been there in the first place. "I hope it will be useful to you."

Averting his eyes from Camille with an apologetic shrug, that the smaller woman just accepts with a understanding smile, he focuses onto the bag of their dorm neighbours. Opening the bag with excitement he burst out in laughter as he sees what is inside. It looks like a tornado had been raging inside.

It is a variety of things. A pair of socks, a bag of sweets, different alcoholic beverages and many things more for example...Chanyeol feels his ears turning red, hand freezing for a second in mid-air as he identifies what is lying on the deep end of the bag.

A pack of condoms. Sorry, not one. Two actually. One for alpha/omega-intercourse and one for betas. He can feel heat crawl up his neck and he throws a look at his friends, who are the ones laughing now after seeing him so flustered.

"No need to be so embarrassed, Chanyeollie.~" Jackson singsongs, padding his shoulder friendly. "We are just concerned about your health." It is followed by a wink that makes Chanyeol even more embarrassed.

"Now I want to know what is in there too." Sehun brickers, stepping close and ripping the bag out of Chanyeol's hand. "What are you even talking about, this-OH!"

Just like that Sehun starts snorting, gaining the attention of the others' as well and they eventually all start sniggering in amusement after throwing a look inside. Well besides Baekhyun, who, as Chanyeol notices, is surprisingly silent and he thinks that he catches a soft blush on his crush's face as well, which the omega tries very hard to hide though.

Chanyeol can't help but smile over the other's flusteredness, finding it utterly cute. It is not like the thought of doing _stuff_ with Baekhyun has never crossed Chanyeol's mind because of course it has. More than once actually and probably more times than it should have, but doing something and thinking about something are two different things.

Somehow the other's apparent shyness about it give Chanyeol some kind of calming feeling. Not that there is any plan on doing it, they are not dating, hell, he hasn't even confessed yet, they haven't even kissed but it still has this soothing effect on him. That even if it might happen one day, that Baekhyun is just as clueless about this things as he is. And he can't even explain properly why.

"Of course we don't know which one you need so we got you both. Whichever one you don't need I'm sure someone else in this household will find usage for it." The voice of Mark rips him out of his thoughts about Baekhyun and he just nods, granting the other with a crooked smile.

"I think so as well. Thanks guys, I appreciate it a lot." He says eventually, giving his voice the image of coolness as much as possible, although he is still bubbling in nervousness inside before hugging every single one of his friends.

"It is our turn then, I guess?" Minseok eventually says once Chanyeol has hugged his way through the group of seven men and the other roommates just nod in agreement. Something about the smiles that his friends are wearing on their faces, so mysterious and confident, makes Chanyeol really curious about what they are seconds away to throw at him, making him eyebrows furrow in thoughts.

"No need to look like this, we don't plan throwing more condoms at you." Kyungsoo snickers as he sees the expression on Chanyeol's face and the taller can feel his ears going red again. "Actually it is something entirely different. Yixing, you can come in now!"

At hearing the command, Chanyeol directs his eyes curiously at the door where his hyung appears seconds later with a big large black bag made ouf of sustainable fabric. Chanyeol feels himself frowning even deeper, he knows the kind of shape of the bag, he has seen something like this many times in his life. This is..

_Wait what._

Chanyeol feels like his heart is stopping for a second, eyes growing big, a wave of shock and excitement so strong that it makes his knees go jelly running through his body, making him shiver.

 _It can't be_.

"Don't tell me-" He huffs out, baffledness evident in his voice and he looks between the faces of his roommates, searching for confirmation. They all look at him as well, wearing a very satisfied smirk on their faces about receiving the reaction they apparently wanted and Chanyeol feels the excitement nearly throwing him overboard.

"You must be fucking kidding me."

"We are noooot.~" Jongdae singsongs, wiggling with his eyebrows and Chanyeol can just watch with wide agape mouth how Yixing softly presses the object in his hand, nodding encouragingly.

"C'mon, open it." The older mumbles softly, giving the taller one of his signature dimple showing smiles and Chanyeol nods, gulping, before slowly opening the zipper of the bag with shaking hands.

The second his eyes fall onto the object inside, confirming his suspicion, he feels like he is about to burst from happiness, wanting to scream out in delight, looking up in shock at the eight grinning people in front of him.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY OUR YEOLLIE.~" They just singsong back, their smiles so bright and loving and kind that Chanyeol wants to kiss every single one of them, feeling so happy that he wants to cry.

Still stunned, Chanyeol redirects his eyes at the old acoustic guitar in his hand, fingers trailing softly over the wood as if he can't grab that it is actually real and he feels tears beginning to well up in his eyes, feeling so overwhelmed, loved and happy that he just wants to scream. He knows that they have no idea how much this means to him, but he as sure as hell will let them know.

Sniffing, he puts the guitar down, standing up to then look up at them, trying his best to not break out in a full out crying. Then, smiling so brightly that it nearly hurts, he goes up to Sehun who stands closest to him and just hugs him so tightly, that the maknae groans from the lack of air.

"Thank you guys." He mumbles, voice raspy and croaky from being emotional, letting go of the maknae and going to the next one, Yixing, hugging him just as tight. "You guys have no idea how much this means to me. This is the best present I ever got."

One after another Chanyeol hugs his friends tightly, gifting them with the brightest smiles possible and they just laugh, shining back just happy. As he reaches Junmyeon, hugging the older just with as much enthusiasm as the others', the smaller says something that makes his already chaotic emotions go overboard.

"You don't have to thank us, Yeollie." The omega starts, shrieking softly from the tight hold, before continuing, saying the second part of the sentence so low that just he can hear it. "Also if there is someone you have to thank it's Baek. He came up with the idea in the first place."

For a second, Chanyeol freezes, the turmoil of the people around him who are already snickering and talking to each other again being completely forgotten. Slowly, letting go of his hyung, Chanyeol turns to the last person standing in line, the man that he loves, his omega, who looks at him with that sheepish smile and those glittering dark honey eyes that he loves so much.

Gulping, because Chanyeol feels his heart burst and his throat is going dry in excitement and anxiety, he steps in front of the other, staring holes into the other's beautiful face before he eventually mumbles out the next words.

"Is that true? Was it your idea?"

Baekhyun watches him attentively, calm and with so much affection that it is piercing through Chanyeol's entire existence. Eventually he nods softly, so lightly that it is nearly unnoticable and it makes the taller's heart explode in a supernova. For a split second Chanyeol is so close to just straight up wrap his arms around the other's smaller frame and kiss the hell out of him, completely forgetting his surroundings and pouring out all his feelings for the smaller if it was not for the soft but strong grip by the later on his wrist pulling him closer, ripping him out of his thoughts.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun starts, voice low and there is something wavering in his voice that almost sounds like nervousness. "I want to show you something. Can you meet me on the roof in one hour?"

Confused, his eyebrows furrowed, Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun, who looks at him with that pleading but otherwise indecipherable expression and he nods slowly, wondering with a quick beating heart what it is that the other wants to show him so badly.

"Of course."

Baekhyun smiles brightly in response as he pads the back of Chanyeol's hand softly, eyes shining with a light that the taller has never seen before, making him nearly drool right here and there. That how pretty the smaller omega looks right now, it is leaving him speechless.

"Ok. See you in an hour then, don't let me wait ok?" The smaller snickers, but it is evident that he means every word of it by heart, before letting go of Chanyeol's wrist and turning towards the entrance, giving him one last, long, meaningful look before disappearing.

Baffled, Chanyeol stays behind, not moving an inch, mind running over what just happened until Jongdae pulls him towards the others' by the shoulders, babbling something about 'having fun' and 'drinking game'.

Chanyeol doesn't listen though, mind too occupied with thinking about what it could be that the smaller wants to tell, thousands of ideas running through it.

A _particular_ thought crosses his mind on multiple occasions but he stops, no _forces_ himself to not think about too much, because if he gets too hooked on that particular idea and it is not it, it will ruin his entire mood. And he doesn't want that to happen. His birthday has been great so far, he doesn't want to change that impression just because he got his hopes to high up.

And so Chanyeol is just left with thinking and theorising what it might be that Baekhyun wants to show him as he watches the minutes tick by on clock on their wall, leaving him tense, nervous but also curious, listening to his friends brickering in the background.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Exactly one hour after Baekhyun had left the kitchen, Chanyeol stands at the end of the stairwell on the last floor in their dorm building, in front of the door that leads to the roof terrace.

He feels nervous if he is honest to himself. Very nervous. What is it that Baekhyun wants to tell him, what is it, what is so important that he wants to speak with on the roof about it. Alone. Where nobody else can hear them. He had asked the others if they know, but they had just shrugged at him with a sheepish smile and that totally made it worse.

Chanyeol's brain is just a mess at this point. Since the omega had left him behind his brain has not rested a single second, theories circling in his mind like vultures and yes, he had been able to narrow it down to a few scenarios but those have not been necessarily calming ones. Which is why at this point he is more anxious than thrilled as he stands in the poorly lighted stairwell.

He would like to avoid this. But staying here, not facing whatever awaits him, won't lead him anywhere, will just leave him in this state. He knows that. And if there is anything he does not want, then it is continuing to feel like this. Feel restless and agitated.

Sighing and his heart in his throat, Chanyeol eventually slowly lifts his shaking hand after summoning all his courage and he puts it on the door handle. And after taking one last shaky breath to try to calm his racing mind, he presses it down, making the door swing wide open, cold night air hitting his face and making him shiver, ready as he can get to face whatever awaits him.

The first thing Chanyeol sees is an ocean of flickering, colourful lights drowning the otherwise monochrome roof in a dim glowing rainbow of colours. It stands in such a contrast to the cold stairwell neonlight that Chanyeol can't help but hold his breath, being overwhelmed by the sight in front of him. It is so beautiful, so unreal that he needs a few seconds to even realise what is going on, the surprise sending a warm wave all through out his body.

After coming over his initial wave of shock and is able to take a closer look, he identifies the lights as a ton of tealights, each single one placed inside of coloured, translucent cylindrical paper lampshade and they are spread all across the floor, the railing, the steps, everywhere, flooding it with their warm but colourful lights.

And in the middle of it, on the bench, softly illuminated by the warm flickering light around him, sits Baekhyun who is smiling softly at him, red hair burning in the shine of the candles, looking so unreal, so beautiful, that it leaves him breathless.

"You came." The omega says softly, gaze fond and Chanyeol feels a wave of warmth rush through his body, accompanied with a warm burst in his heart as he slowly steps on the roof, watching the scenery in front of him with awe. He lets the door fall shut behind him and then it is silent for few seconds while he contemplates what to answer with a fluttering heart.

"Did I ever not come when you told me to?" Chanyeol eventually replies, voice just as soft, the corners of his mouth forming a soft smile as he watches the dance of emotions on the omega's face, slowly walking towards him, heart beating quicker with every step he takes. Eventually, he sinks down on the bench next to Baekhyun, the omega's attentive eyes following every single one of his movement, waiting for him to settle.

"No you didn't." Baekhyun answers eventually after Chanyeol finally found a comfortable position, looking down at his slender fingers while playing with them absentmindedly. Chanyeol does not miss the soft smile that has slipped onto Baekhyun's beautiful face and it makes him smile as well, feeling warm inside.

Taking in the comfortable silence between them he lets his eyes wander around, taking in his surroundings, taking in every single on of the lights that are standing in front of him, fighting with the stars above them for dominance and the thought that he can't stop from crossing his mind, the thougth that the smaller did all this for him makes a strong emotion well up inside his chest, overwhelms him. He wants, no, he _needs_ to know what this is all about.

"Baekhyun.." He eventually starts, taking all his courage, voice not much more than a whisper, a soft wavering evident in it. "..what is this?"

Baekhyun stays silent for a few seconds before he slowly lifts his head, watching Chanyeol with an indecipherable look, tongue licking over his bottom lip, nippling softly at it, before he eventually opens his mouth to speak.

"I need to tell you something."

A nervous feeling begins to spread itself through Chanyeol's stomach and he shifts a bit in his seat. He heard that sentence several times in his life and it never meant something good. He has to control himself hard to not let his mind go crazy.

"What is it?"

Baekhyun watches him again attentively, eyes resting on his with calm and persistence, face neutral as he eventually lifts his left hand slowly and puts it on top of Chanyeol's, whose are resting in his lap. Chanyeol lets his eyes drop on them, confusion even more spreading through his body as he looks back at Baekhyun again, feeling the warmth that the touch causes in his body.

"I heard you." Baekhyun whispers finally, gaze so strong that it is pinning Chanyeol against an invisible wall behind his head and it takes a few seconds for him to understand what the smaller said.

_Huh?_

To say that he is confused is an understatement.

"I'm sorry.." Chanyeol stutters out, totally baffled, face frowning deeply while watching an amused smirk form on the other's lip. "..but I don't know what you are talking about."

Baekhyun chuckles softly, shaking his head a little and if Chanyeol wouldn't feel like the other laughs at him he would have found the other utterly cute. He is about to complain about it, feeling a bit hurt about the other laughing about his cluelessness when the smaller suddenly speaks while looking down at the hand that is lying on top of Chanyeol's.

"I heard what you said that night, Chanyeol. When I was in heat.-"

For a second Chanyeol feels like someone is pulling the ground away under his feet, feels like falling, panic spreading faster through his body than a wildfire.

_No..no way..no no no no-_

"And I want to propose something to you." Baekhyun's voice cuts through the dawning wave of chaos, that was just about to swallow him as a whole, while softly pressing Chanyeol's hand and the gesture manages to calm him down.

Frightenend, probably looking like deer caught in headlights, the taller averts his eyes to the omega next to him and the kind, thoughtful look on the other's face manages to stop the wave of anxiety entirely, replacing it with a feeling of nervousness and curiousity. Curious about what might come out of Baekhyun's mouth next he pushes all of his simmering feelings down though, because what the omega is about to say is a lot more interesting and important than any of his bubbling feelings.

"Do you remember the birthday tradition of Jongdae and me?" Baekhyun asks softly after a few seconds, face showing for the first time something like insecurity or nervousness and that somehow calms Chanyeol a lot.

"Do you mean the kisses on the cheek with your vows?" Chanyeol carefully asks after thinking about Baekhyun's question for a few seconds, choosing his words with care and he sees Baekhyun nods in confirmation, his cheeks now showing a soft pink, which is confusing him. Why is Baekhyun becoming flustered all of a sudden? "What about it?"

"I.." Baekhyun starts, voice croaky, not much more than a whisper and he clears his throat before he continues, eyes looking down at their connected hands, small body now nearly shaking. Chanyeol frowns, the other's nervousness making him restless and he feels the urge to hug the other to calm him, but he doesn't get to. Because Baekhyun's next words struck him like a flash.

"I would like to offer you a variation of that tradition." The smaller breaths out, sounding so fragile and Chanyeol freezes on the spot, mind clearing of all the chaotic thoughts that had thrown a turmoil since he got here, only those words standing there like they have been carved in stone.

_Wait what?_

_Does...._

_Does..._

_Does he mean..._

Chanyeol feels a wave of new awakened excitement, panic, confusion spread through his body, his mind that has been so calm seconds ago falling even deeper into chaos now, voices screaming over each other, heart nearly bursting in his chest, the butterflies rummaging in his stomach so much that it feels like they are rearranging his organs.

_It can't be.._

_No way..like_

_Can it?_

_Is it?_

_Does he?_

_He heard me, like, he heard!_

_But.._

_But.._

_That can only mean one thing..._

_Right?_

_..._

He doesn't know. He is not sure but..

He looks at Baekhyun's face and Baekhyun looks back, the nervousness written all over his handsome features and he just..he just looks like Chanyeol feels. On edge, like he takes a big step into the unknown, like he is taking a risk, like he is trying to be courageous. Not only for himself but for the both of them and that, just because of that silent plead that he sees in the other's eyes he decides to be courageous as well. To step out of his comfort zone. Out of his shell. To expose himself to the other, expose himself to the stab that might come or to receive the blessing that he has been longing for so long.

"I think I would love that."

His voice is not much more than a whisper, not much more than the soft breeze of the wind but Baekhyun seems to have catched it, his face lightening up immediately, mouth spreading into that beautiful rectangled smile that Chanyeol loves so much and he feels his heart jump in his chest.

"Ok."

Baekhyun shifts a bit, moving a bit closer and up to Chanyeol so that their faces are now on the same height, close to each other and eventually, the smaller slowly lifts his unoccupied hand and softly caresses Chanyeol's cheek. 

Baekhyun's hand feels warm against his face, warm, comfortable and the lovely scent of vanilla and sandelwood wafts in his nose, filling him with such a good but also restless feeling. At this point Chanyeol's heart is beating with a erratic speed, making him feels like he is floating, dazed and high. High on endorphines, adrenaline and Baekhyun.

Chanyeol can see the lights of the candles dance in Baekhyun's eyes, he feels the other's breath against his face that's how close the smaller is to him while his own heart is beating in his throat. Chanyeol can basically feel the warmth of the other's skin, sees every little detail, every lash, every mole on it in the flickering light and it is like the world has stopped turning, frozen in the infinity of time. He sees all sorts of emotions in those shining orbits, pulling him in like a vortex, fear, nervousness, excitement but most importantly he sees warmth, longing and so much love there that it is nearly suffocating him.

Chanyeol catches his eyes flicker down to those slim but pretty lips, he is loosing himself in the sight and the urge to just take them nearly overwhelms him, coming over him like a tsunami, making his stomach do somersaults.

Dazed, forcefully ripping himself out of the staring, he looks up again, needing to know how Baekhyun looks like, needing to know what Baekhyun feels. As his eyes fall at the omega's eyes, his heart daring to jump out of his chest, he sees that Baekhyun is staring at his lips as well, gaze dreamy and it sparks an inferno inside him. Chanyeol gulps, his throat suddenly feeling dry, heart beating furiously, the tension between them so thick that he can basically taste it on his tongue.

Accompanied by a shiver and licking his lips, the omega eventually redirects his eyes back at Chanyeol and the intensity of them burning a hole into his soul, glowing with so much confidence that it leaves Chanyeol feeling exposed and vulnerable. At this point the air between them is so thin that it is hard to breath.

"Happy Birthday, Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun whispers, breath fanning over Chanyeol's lips, making him shiver, goosebumps spreading all over his body.

And after what feels like an eternity, Baekhyun eventually leans in and closes the distance between them, robbing Chanyeol of every air that has been left in his lungs.

Baekhyun's lips feel soft against his, fit perfectly around his plump ones as they move softly with care and the touch causes a spark in his heart, makes it explode like thousands of fireworks, fills him with those fluttering and euphoric emotions that make him ascent into the sky. It is filling him with warmth, makes him feel weak and strong at the same time, makes him feel like he is disassembled into atoms and put together again into one at the same time, feels like he is thrown into ice and fire in the same moment.

The feeling is addicting, no, it is like air, it is like drinking water after days of being thirsty, it feels like getting something that you never knew you needed but now that you tasted it you know that you will never let go of it again. It is like everything finally makes sense, like everything is falling into place, like he is rushing towards the water surface to finally get some air and he wants more, needs more which is why he takes Baekhyun by the waist and pulls him closer.

Baekhyun, obviously surprised by the sudden pull, yelps into the kiss, breaking apart from it, stumbling a bit until he eventually falls onto Chanyeol's lap, one leg located on each side, looking as if he had been taken by surprise which is probably the case.

Chanyeol can't help but laugh at his cute, struggling omega, who begins to pout cutely, frowning a bit, not being pleased that his hardenships are a source of the other's amusement. Chanyeol, feeling cheeky and basically bubbling over with happiness, pulls the smaller even closer, grinning widely as Baekhyun adjusts to the new position, watching the beautiful man on top of him with wide open eyes.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun eventually asks softly, voice a bit raspy and lips puffy and pink from the kissing and he looks even more beautiful than he normally does.

"Hm?" Chanyeol hums back, still completely mesmerized by what just happened, by the light and the warm hand that still holds his face in place, the other one being placed against his chest, feeling the weight of Baekhyun on top of him and it is making him feel so safe and grounded.

"I-I..I like you." Baekhyun whispers, eyes big and a pink blush appearing on his cheeks, making him looks so unbelievable beautiful while he lifts the hand that had been located at Chanyeol's chest and shakes the sleeve of his sweatshirt down. "Can I be your present?"

Chanyeol throws a glance at what the other wants to show him and what he sees there makes his heart burst like a supernova. Wrapped around Baekhyun's slim wrist, having been hidden before, is a scarlet red ribbon, tied beautifully, shining softly in the moonlight and the candles, almost innocently. Although the meaning could not be any deeper.

He feels a smile form on his face, so big that it is nearly hurting, heart thumping in his chest so loud that he fears that it might jump out every second as he looks back into those dark honey brown eyes of the man he has been falling for a while now.

Lifting his hand slowly, caressing the other's cheek with the back of his fingers and feeling with delight how Baekhyun leans into the soft touch he whispers the next words with all the sincerity that he has savoured in his chest for months, hoping that Baekhyun can feel all the love that he wants to transfer with them.

"I would be the luckiest man alive, so yes, you can be my present if you want to. I think I need to correct my past self from earlier, this would be the best present I ever got."

The smile he gets from Baekhyun in return is the most beautiful one he has ever seen, shining, glowing with so much happiness, eyes looking a bit wet as he radiates in competition with the stars above them. Baekhyun looks so unreal, so ethereal that it is robbing him of all the air while making him want to search for the oxygen on the other's lips at the same time.

Following that instinct, with the quickening beating of his heart, unable to resist and don't having to resist anymore, Chanyeol leans in again to capture those lips he had longed for so long with his own, drowing in the burning feeling of love, happiness, butterflies, breathlessness and life that they give him with everything he has.

Chanyeol doesn't think that he ever felt so alive before, he feels like he is bursting through the clouds, drowing in the warmth and the brightness of the sun, his sun, he is drowning in Baekhyun. He feels like flying, addicted to those soft lips that he longed for and now that they are his, now that they are kissing him with the same intensity and eagerness, he does not want to let them go ever again.

In the need of wanting to feel the other more, he drops his other hand to the other's waist, pulling the smaller's body closer to his chest while he softly traces the thumb over the other's cheek with the other one, the warmth in his chest lulling him in like a blanket.

He feels Baekhyun's hands rest on his shoulders, feels the other's lips move against his, feels his weight on top of him, feels the other's proximity and warmth and he is just so god damn happy that he doesn't want this to stop ever. It is just as if he finally reached what he has been longing for his entire life without knowing it. Like he finally found his personal little piece of heaven.

Feeling a bit bold, wanting more, wanting to sink further, he captures the other's bottom lip between his, nibbling softly at it, deepening the chaste kiss further, his heart bursting in all those giddy feelings as he takes the lead and the reaction he earns makes him shiver in delight.

Baekhyun sighs in content against his lips, kissing back just as passionately and Chanyeol groans pleased. He feels a rush of pride rush through him, the thought that he can make Baekhyun emit such sweet sounds of pleasure satifying a very deep, almost animalistic need in him. It is stupid, he knows that, but it feels good and motivates him to just continue with what he is doing, to continue exploring Baekhyun, even deepening the kiss further, which earns him a delightful whimper from his omega, who squirms cutely on top of his lap.

"Chan-Chanyeol-ah, I need to breath!" Baekhyun gasps for air eventually, ripping their lips apart after a good minute of heartfelt kissing and Chanyeol, not even having realised that he forgot to breath, takes a deep breath as well, coughing lightly at the sudden amount of oxygen that fills his lungs. Baekhyun snickers softly on top of him, caressing his head softly, tracing his long, elegant fingers through his dark locks and it feels so lovely to be treated like this, that it makes the taller want to purr. Instead though, he leans into the soft touch, taking it greedy.

"You are so greedy." Baekhyun mumbles softly, small smile dancing on his lips. He looks just so beautiful like this, eyes shining with love and he is irradiating such a huge amount of happiness that Chanyeol can't help but feel the same.

"I'm sorry." He snickers back, hiding his face in the other's neck, nuzzling affectionately in it, earning him a soft giggle from the man on top of him and he smiles in content, being proud of himself. "You are just so addicting, I can't help it."

Chanyeol still feels high on endorphines, hormones racing through his body, leaving him elated and intoxicated. He feels like he has enough energy to run a marathon right now, like he can climb mountains, like he is unstoppable. Like he can reach anything.

_Is this how reciprocated love feels like?_

"You know, I wished for this." He mumbles out absentmindely, snuggling closer into the warmth of Baekhyun's skin, smelling the vanilla and sandelwood that fills his lungs deliciously, making him feel euphoric and weightless.

"Hm?" He hears Baekhyun hum, feels the other's chest rumble against his ear and he feels himself grin widely in content. Just the universe knows how long he has longed for this, for this proximity, for this warmth, for this moment.

"My birthday wish." Chanyeol answers softly, swaying softly from side to side, putting a chaste kiss against the other's throat while wrapping his long arms even tighter around Baekhyun's smaller frame. "I wished for...us..becoming..a thing."

He feels his ears heat in embarrassment as he makes that confession, hiding even further into the other's neck and it seems to tickle Baekhyun, because the smaller begins laughing softly, pushing the taller away with care so that they can look into each other's faces again.

Chanyeol looks up into those beautiful dark honey brown eyes, takes in that smile that makes his heart flutter and just holds Baekhyun, as if he is the most precious thing in the whole world, with as much care and love as he can.

"Well." Baekhyun starts, smile crooked while blinking leisurely. The omega's eyes are boring into his as if he wants to read Chanyeol like a book, decipher every single emotion that he might hide in them, their faces so close that he just need to lean in to capture those delicious lips again. To make them one again.

"Seems like the universe listened to your prayers."

"Yeah." Chanyeol agrees with a deep voice, smirking amused as watches how the lights dance on Baekhyun's angelic features. Tracing one of his hands over the other's back and taking the other's shiver in with delight, he eventually moves to claim those lips with his once more, feeling drawn to the omega like a moth to the far distant moon. Just as they are about to meet, milliseconds before he lets himself drown again in his world that is Baekhyun, he mumbles a few words, softly, with the uttermost care, pouring all of his joyful heart into them just to be instantly rewarded with a spark igniting his heart.

"Yeah, truly seems like it."


	26. Bed Whispers

Dorm Z, Apartment 10, University of Seoul, April 13th, 2181

The first thing Baekhyun sees when he opens his eyes in the morning is the light of the sun, that is falling through the curtains, enlightening the room with its sparkles, drowning it in a calm warm atmosphere. It reflects from the surfaces of the objects in the room, that is not his, blinding him, making him scrunch his eyes.

Even though it is not his room he is more than used to the sight, knowing exactly where he is and the warmth that is lying in his arms, warming his front is also more than familiar to him.

It takes him a few seconds to fully grasp it, but eventually Baekhyun understands that he is cuddled against Chanyeol's back, his arms wrapped around the giant's waist and he feels the other's calm breaths under his hands, smells the alpha's heavenly scent, feels the other's warmth spreading all throughout his body, making him feel fluffy. 

And just like that Baekhyun's thoughts return to what happened yesterday and he feels his cheeks heat up.

The lights. The sparkle in Chanyeol's eyes as he realised what Baekhyun was about to do. The kisses...

Alone the thought makes shivers of happiness and fluttering feelings run through his body, makes him nuzzle closer into the other's neck to take in the woody scent greedily, sighing softly.

He feels like he is on clouds, fluffy, like he is dreaming, his brain content and silent, like a calm ocean on a bright day. But he knows it is real, knows it by the way Chanyeol's hand is tightly intwined with one of his that it really happened. 

That he really had taken all of his courage and confessed to the taller.

He still can barely believe it though. It feels so unreal and there is still so much that he has to tell Chanyeol. About the bond, about their livelong dedication to each other and if he is honest, then he has to admit that the thought still scares him a bit, no matter what has happened just hours before.

What if Chanyeol freaks out about it? He might like him, might have feelings for him but being told that you are basically bond to one person if you want or not at the age of 20 is not exactly...well, not exactly something that is easy to digest.

He feels a spike at his heart as unpleasant images of a panicked and freaked out Chanyeol appear in his head and with a tighting of his grip around his roommate he tries to sway them away, not wanting to think about it.

Alone the thought of Chanyeol rejecting him and their bond makes him want to throw up, makes him feel nauseous and hyperaware of his surroundings.

He never wants to let go of Chanyeol ever again, yes he just got a taste of him, got a taste of those sinful beautiful plump lips that can turn his head into mush, making feel breathless and alive at the same time. Just got a taste of those hands holding him tighter than anyone else, just got a taste of those eyes being directed only at him but he is already addicted. Addicted to those lips, those hands, those eyes. To everything that is Chanyeol.

And alone the thought makes his heart ache as if someone had just put a thousand of needles into it.

They are not even official, like neither of them had exactly asked the other out. After Baekhyun had asked Chanyeol if he would accept him as his present they had continued to just make out, robbing each other of air, exploring each other's mouths and bodies. 

Baekhyun remembers, with a soft smile appearing on his face and his stomach doing somersaults, how good Chanyeol's hands had felt around his waist, on his hips, on his face, everywhere, how every little moan the taller had let out had electrified Baekhyun as if current was running through him, making him answer with his own sweet sounds that he couldn't hold back. 

He remembers them experimenting, lazy, slow, soft kisses alternating with heated, hungry, needy ones. He remembers how Chanyeol had nippled on one of his lips at one moment, making Baekhyun shiver in sweet delight and how, in the next, he had bitten on them wholeheartedly, making Baekhyun gasp in surprise. The smaller remembers perfectly, how the taller's tongue had then made its way into his sweet cavern to fight with is own one for dominance, leaving Baekhyun to be a quivering, whimpering mess. It had felt so passionate, so demanding but Baekhyun would lie if he doesn't admit loving everything about it.

The soft ones, the desperate ones. He doesn't care, he loves all of them and alone reminiscencing them makes him shiver in delight. 

He remembers how the taller's eyes had made him feel, glittering with affection, hunger and happiness, as if Baekhyun had been the only thing that Chanyeol is able to see. It had felt like a fairy tale, like they are lost in the stream of time, circling around each other like two suns, dancing in perfect harmony.

At some point, he doesn't even remember when it was, they had left their position on the roof, the April night still being pretty cold and even though they were surrounded by candles and the warmth of each other, Chanyeol had insisted on getting back inside, mumbling something along the line that he does not want them to become sick, with his eyes averted shyly to the ground while holding the smaller still close tightly. 

Baekhyun remembers how his heart has flattered about the alpha being so considered, how the other had his well being in his head. He had felt so happy, so treasured that he had not thought about his next actions twice. With the brightest smile possible, making the corners of his mouth nearly hurt, he had wrapped his arms once more around Chanyeol's neck, kissing the flustered taller senseless, who had seemed to be surprised of that sudden attack. After separating to get some air Baekhyun had taken in the taller's red ears with delight and the other's flustered state had made him chuckle in delight while Chanyeol pouted in embarrassment.

If nearly feels like an eternity had passed since that moment but at the same time the memory about the taller's chocolate brown eyes are burning holes into his soul are just as intense as in that particular moment.

After that they had went to Chanyeol's room or more sneaking into it. It has been late already and they didn't wanted to wake their roommates for multiple reasons, the most important one being avoiding everyone's knowing, smirking gazes and of course Jongdae's wiggling eyebrows.

They had not talked about it really, but Baekhyun is sure as hell, knowing his alpha better than everybody else, that Chanyeol probably also wanted to enjoy the privacy and intimacy as long as it lasted. Because there is no way that their roommates would simply let this whole ordeal slip and just behave as normal. They would for sure tease. And alone imagining that makes Baekhyun want to hide in his crush's arms while blushing madly.

In the end, after changing into sleepwear, Baekhyun borrowing one of Chanyeol's sweaters, they had made out lazily until the early morning hours, continuing with what they had started on the roof, enjoying and cherishing every single moment of the new found proximity and stream of overwhelming emotions, drowning in each other's touches and noises, bodies pressed against each other so that you could not tell apart which limp belonged to whom. And eventually, they had fallen asleep in each other's arms, tired, but happy and euphoric from being high on each other. 

Baekhyun doesn't think that he has ever slept better.

Reminiscensing everything that had happened with a soft smile, Baekhyun doesn't realise that he presses the taller's sleeping body closer to him, feeling so happy, maybe a bit too tight, because a deep, beautiful, croaky groan comes out of the alpha's throat eventually, snapping the omega out of his thought, making him shift his attention back to reality and therefore the only object of interest in this room, to Chanyeol.

The taller wiggles a bit, apparently still being only half awake, mumbling something under his breath when he eventually turns a bit, his face coming in sight of Baekhyun.

Chanyeol's face is frowned, lips formed into sleepy pout, stretching like big feline, his pretty ebony locks standing in all directions as he blinks around sheepishly. He seems to search for something and judging on his expression he seems to have found it as his eyes fall on Baekhyun beside him, because his eyes immediately light up and a big goofy smile appears on his face.

Chanyeol immediately turns around entirely and Baekhyun feels the other's arms wrap itself around him and they are now lying face to face. Before he can say anything though, the taller leans in with confidence to presses his lips on the smaller's which takes said by surprise, but after a few seconds of initial shock he kisses back just as eagerly. The second their lips become one, Baekhyun feels like he is accending to heaven again, heart bursting in his chest and butterflies throwing a party, making him sigh out in satisfaction. Chanyeol chuckles softly in response, it sounds like a rumble before they eventually part and Baekhyun looks up into those beautiful eyes that he loves so much.

"Good morning." Chanyeol mumbles, eyes glittering in glee, wearing the most beautiful smile on his face there is and Baekhyun's heart flutters upon hearing the dark, deep, sleepy tone.

Baekhyun leisurely pulls his arms up and wraps them around the taller's neck with a playful smirk dancing over his lips and before he leans in and puts a smooch against the mole on the other's nose, which makes Chanyeol giggle in joy.

"Good morning, Yeol." He eventual whispers out, taking in the view in front of him before letting his fingers softly trace through the other's neck hair. He can feel Chanyeol shiver under the tip of his fingers and it causes a feeling of satisfaction in him, the knowledge that his touch is something that the other anticipates making him proud somehow. "Seems like you didn't regret what happened yesterday?"

Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol would probably never regret what has happened, but he can't help but tease nevertheless. 

"Are you kidding me?! Please tell me you are joking." The taller whines out, slightly hurt, wrapping the omega even closer to his body and Baekhyun chuckles evilly, nuzzling softly against the other's neck before showering the sulky alpha with butterfly kisses all over his pouty face, landing a big one on the plump lips at last. Chanyeol kisses eagerly back, nipping softly at the omega's bottom lip and Baekhyun sighs in rapture, letting the taller take control. 

A few seconds later, lips still moving softly over each other, the taller mumbles something against the smaller's lips, dark, velvety voice rumbling in his throat and vibrating in the omega's mouth and not able to understand anything the Baekhyun leans away, eventually, tilting his head a bit while frowing amused.

"Hm? What did you say? You know that I can't understand shit when you mumble into my mouth?" He snickers, tucking softly at the other's hair and Chanyeol groans displeased.

"It is not my fault that you are irresistable." The taller whines, slipping a bit downwards to press his head into Baekhyun's neck in an attempt to hide there apparenty. The smaller, finding the other utterly cute just laughs softly, tracing his fingers through the nearly black hair with affection. 

Chanyeol might be bigger than him, stronger and on first sight way more confident, but Baekhyun knows that the other is secretly a big fluffy baby by heart.

"So what was it that you wanted to say?" Baekhyun eventually asks again as he feels Chanyeol apparently finding a comfortable position, not moving, just breathing against his sensible neck causing him to shiver, showing no signs of wanting to move either. Chanyeol whimpers like a puppy and Baekhyun can feel something heating against his neck. Frowning, he is tempted to push the other away to have a look, but even if he would try it is impossible. The other is simply holding him too tight.

"I said.." Chanyeol eventually starts, voice showing a bit of nervousness as he clears his throat for a second. "I said I would never regret. I waited so long for this to happen so there is no way I would ever regret it." 

Listening to the taller's serious but nevertheless shy confession makes Baekhyun's heart flutter in his chest and he smiles softly as he presses another kiss against the other's head, softly, pouring all of his emotions into it. 

"Sorry I made you wait so long." Baekhyun sighs out softly, absentmindedly tracing his fingers through the other's soft locks while playing with the words on his tongue. "I know it has been long for you."

Surprised, Chanyeol shrieks out of his comfortable position, looking up at Baekhyun with confusion in his glistering eyes. "You do?" The taller bubbles out, baffled and Baekhyun can't help but smile, a confused Chanyeol will always be one of his favourite things. 

"Yep, Yixing and Jongin told me." Baekhyun admits sheepishly, tracing the tip of his nose over the other's, making Chanyeol wrinkle his. 

"Wow, those traitors." Chanyeol chuckles, wanting to sound hurt but it is evident to Baekhyun that he doesn't mean it seriously. "Won't tell them anything anymore!"

"Ey don't be hard on them." Baekhyun scolds playfully, snipping the other against his forehead making the other groan in complaint. "They all helped me prepare the set up of the confession, be grateful."

"So it wasn't all your doing?" The taller teases, smirk dancing over his beautiful lips while his eyes twinkle mischiviously and Baekhyun huffs, wanting to hit the other half-heartedly for playing him so dirty but Chanyeol manages to catch his weak punches by holding him a the wrists with a giggle.

"Jongin and Kyungsoo had some really good ideas, not gonna lie, but I still did all of the crafting myself!" Baekhyun pouts a bit sulky and Chanyeol, being obvioulsy entertained to the moon, just leans in, smooching him with a chuckle, releasing thousands of butterflies in his belly, making Baekhyun feel like he is floating. Damn if they continue to be like this, just eating each other basically, he is seriously sorry for their roommates and every person that has to deal with them. 

It is just like someone has broken a dam, they just can't keep their fingers and more, lips from each other.

"And you did amazing." Chanyeol eventually hums, pressing another long one against his lips before retracting a bit to look him in the eyes. "I have a question though."

Confused, Baekhyun's fingers in Chanyeol's hair stop for a second as he wonders what it could be that the other wants to ask.

"Sure, shoot." He eventually says with a soft grin on his face and a shrug of his shoulders.

"When did it start for you?" Chanyeol mumbles seriously, brown eyes determined staring into Baekhyun's soul and the smaller, knowing the answer by heart of course, answers immediately.

"I realised that I have feelings for you on that day in the alleyway. Fuck you have no idea how it tortured me to see you standing there and not being able to touch you." Averting his eyes to the side while reminiscensing the moment he taps his fingers softly against the other's neck before continuing, looking back into those orbs that he loves to much and that twinkle at him with all the light of the stars. "But it came first to my mind on the roof. Just like for you." 

Instantly, a happy grin appears on the taller's face, ears wiggling softly for a second before Baekhyun feels him pressing a soft kiss against his forehead and omega nearly wants to coo at the other's adorable look and gestures right now. If he could he would look at this face and be touched by the man he loves for the rest of his life.

Well..

Speaking of which.

"Ehm Chanyeol." Baekhyun eventually starts between two pecks of the taller, who has begun pampering him with affectionate, sweet kisses, remembering something that is quite important and he feels the comfort and happiness in his belly being spiked with nervousness.

"Hm?" The taller mumbles between two kisses that he presses against the other's nose and cheek and Baekhyun can't help but giggle over the pleasant, beautiful feeling that makes his heart go crazy. "What is it?"

"Are we..ehm.." Baekhyun starts, suddenly feeling very selfconscious, stuttering a bit. Chanyeol, obviously having not expected the other to struggle with his words so much, scoots away a bit and gives him an observing but worried look. Baekhyun gulps. He would like to avoid this question, but he needs to know. There is just no way around it.

He takes in one last breath before letting his words out.

"Are we..are we official?" He asks shyly, voice not much more than a whisper and feeling thousands of cherry blossom petals dance over his skin. He bets that he is red like a strawberry right now.

Chanyeol seems to need a few seconds to realise what Baekhyun has asked him, but the second he does his face breaks into a wide bright grin which would make every astronomical object fade in envy. Instantly the taller scoots forwards in a rapid speed, making Baekhyun gasp in surprise as the other claims his lips once more what seems like the hundreth time today, feeling the other's plump lips against his own and it is making him feel just so good. 

No matter how often they do this, Baekhyun always feels the spark that makes his heart burst the second their lips touch, making him go all gooey like jelly and he wishes for this feeling to never fade because it is just so addicting. He doesn't think that he could ever get enough of this. And Chanyeol seems to think the same way, judging by the hunger that he can feel in the other's needy kisses.

"Should I take this as a yes?" Baekhyun eventual snickers after a few seconds of Chanyeol not letting go of his lips, being apparentely completely lost but eager to suck the life out of him in his arms. 

Chanyeol just nods eagerly, ignoring every verbal form of communication and just groaning needy, pressing his plump lips on Baekhyun's, which are nearly tickling from all the kissing and are probably pink and wet as well. Baekhyun grins into the next kiss that comes his way, a chuckle escaping his throat as he takes in Chanyeol's greedy need for sucking the air out of his lungs, following the other's lead swiftly. He can understand the other's burning desire to kiss him though, because the same flame is burning in him as well.

And it is making him feeling so happy and content inside as never before. 

This is it. 

This..with this.. with this, Chanyeol..Chanyeol is his. His boyfriend, his alpha, his...

His mate.

Just with that thought, as he nearly is about to loose himself in Chanyeol's warmth, scent, touches and lips again like he is hypnotised, feeling like he flies, high, drunk, floating, he gets snapped back. Accompanied by a scolding Junmyeon in his head reminding him of a very important matter. This can't wait a second longer his quickening heartbeat reminds him, Chanyeol needs to know. 

Like someone had snipped him against the head he freezes for a second, before forcefully interrupting Chanyeol's hungry kisses, one goal dominating his brain and stopping him from just loosing himself into the other entirely.

"Chan-" He huffs out breathlessly, breathing a bit heavy, before clearing his throat while watching the play of confusion, lust, love and fluffy subspace dance in the taller's eyes, who answers the separation with a whine. He nearly is about to just give in in all those demands that draw him in like a black hole, if it was not for the determination for that one important thing in the back of his mind which keeping him from it. He can't keep Chanyeol into the dark about this any longer. 

The bond.

He needs to tell Chanyeol about the bond.

One last deep breath.

"Ok, this makes me incredibly happy but I need to tell you something, before I can totally enjoy this."

The clouds of need instantly disappear out of the bigger's eyes as soon as the words leave Baekhyun's mouth, becoming much clearer instantly. Instead, they are brimming with nervousness and confusion now, watching Baekhyun attentively as if Chanyeol fears that he is about to pour a bucket of ice water over his head and it nearly makes him chuckle.

"What is it?" The taller's voice is basically filled to the brim with concern, that he tries really hard not to show, but Baekhyun can read Chanyeol like an open book.

Taking in a deep breath, Baekhyun tries to sort his thoughts, thinking feverishly about how to start,where to start without scaring the other to death and he feels Chanyeol get more nervous with every second that passes to the point that he nearly begins to squirm in his hold. Which of course just makes Baekhyun nervous as well to a point that he just doesn't give a shit about tactics anymore. 

_Fuck it. Let's just go heads first._

Taking all his courage, he breaths out and just lets go of all the things that he had to keep in his heart for weeks now, his heart beating nervously in his throat.

"Chanyeol, we ar-" He starts, just wanting to get it out there as fast as possible, wanting to get over with it, but he doesn't get far. 

Just in that second as he is about to spill all of it, Chanyeol's door burst open, scaring both Baekhyun and Chanyeol to death, making them jump in bed as their other seven roommates storm into the small room towards the bed. They are all wearing sneaky smiles on their faces while eyeing them with satisfaction, surrounding the flustered couple in an instant, murmering, cooing and snickering goodnatured.

"CAN WE FINALLY CONGRATULATE?!" Baekhyun hears Jongdae scream from his left still completely startled as he clings to Chanyeol and in that second his best friend appears on the side of the bed, pushing himself through Sehun and Jongin's tall figure, smiling in competition with every sun.

"Did Chanyeol cry?" Yixing throws in, standing besides Junmyeon on the end of the bed, an amused smirk on his face, earning him an elbow from mentioned omega besides him.

"Did the candle lights work?" Jongin asks curious, clinging to Kyungsoo besides him while smiling brightly at him and Chanyeol.

"Did you manage to not stutter?" Minseok, ignoring the sheer tsunami of questions, adds, winking at him with mischief in his eyes and Baekhyun would have probably turned red by that if it wasn't for Kyungsoo's question, that puts all of the other ones in the shadow.

"Did you guys fuck?" The smallest deadpans, having an ambiguous smile all across his heartshaped lips and that is what apparently manages to rip Chanyeol next to Baekhyun out of his state of shock.

"SOO!" The taller cries out, ears, neck and cheeks turning tomato red, throwing a pillow after the other, which just makes the rest of the others burst out in loud, cheerful laughter. "NO WE DID NOT! AND HAS ANYBODY OF YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?! WHAT IF WE WERE NAKED?!"

"Nothing what I haven't seen before." Jongdae snickers, earning him another laughter from the rest before turning to the doe eyed roommate immediately after. "You owe me 10,000 won, Soo, I told you they won't fuck in their first night!"

"You betted on us fucking?!?" Baekhyun calls out aghast, sitting up out of their cuddly position while still clinging to Chanyeol as if he was a lifeline, having found his voice again, feeling shock spread through his body, eyeing his best friend incredulous. He should have expected something like this to be honest.

"Of course." Jongdae chirps as a grumpy Kyungsoo gives him the money, grumpling something below his breath and his best friend is winking at Baekhyun goodnatured just to wiggle with his eyebrows afterwards. "I couldn't resist, I am sorry best friend, but I knew you wouldn't let me down.~"

"Just wait till you bring your first partner home." Baekhyun just grumbles playfully, making the others laugh again, not really mad, the initial fury and shock having disappeared already. He knows that there was no bad intention behind his roommates basically harmless bet and he could also kind of understand why they did it. If he had been in their position he would have probably done the same and as long as it stays in the wall of their home it is no use to keep bad blood about it.

"What about it now?" Sehun eventually interrupts the bubbly and cheerful atmosphere of nagging and teasing, looking at Chanyeol and him with a serious gaze, hawk eyes boaring in their souls. "Can we congratulate or not?"

Baekhyun, who feels a flush spread across his skin slowly as he feels his other seven roommates stare at him, glances shyly towards Chanyeol who is still resting next to him. His boyfriend's fluffy hair is standing in all directions and he is wearing a simple baggy tee, but to him he looks more beautiful than any topmodel. 

As his eyes find his alpha's he sees the encouragement and love burning in them, warming all of his inside and Baekhyun feels how a broader hand slips around his much slimmer one, intwining their fingers, pressing them with ensurance. Baekhyun feels like his heart is going to explode at that gesture, beating rapidly in his chest and with a smile slipping on his lips he looks up and nods slowly, taking in the others expressions.

It takes a second, but eventually their curious expressions turn into one of cheer and excitement as they enrupt into hoots and sounds of celebration and congratulations, hugging each other and the totally flustered Chanyeol and Baekhyun on the bed. 

Baekhyun feels his best friend press a sloppy kiss against his cheek while he catches Sehun and Jongin jump hugging in the background doing chants like "FINALLY!", amusing the rest around them and he can't help but break into a huge smile, feeling a gigantic wave of content inside him, like he is finally completely happy, having reached everything he wanted.

"Did you tell him?" Junmyeon eventually asks with a cool voice and expression, interrupting the improvised pajama party that is going on and immediately all of them come to a stop, their attention one again directed at Baekhyun, who can feel his face turning hot again.

Baekhyun can basically feel Chanyeol's confused expression next to him, can feel his alpha's silent question, but he is not dumb of course.

Baekhyun knows exactly what Junmyeon is talking about and it makes him swallow.

"Not yet." He croaks out, clearing his throat before continuing, staring at his omega friend who is watching him attentively. "I was just about when you guys suddenly burst in."

"Baek, what is he talking about?" Chanyeol asks and the expression the taller wears once Baekhyun averts his eyes at him is one of utter confusion. "What were you about to tell me?"

The smaller lets out a hold in breath, quivering a bit and he is sure that the others are able to hear his nervousness in it as he looks up into the taller's brown eyes, who are searching his with eagerness, trying to find an answer. In other situations he would have found the taller's determination and the way his eyebrows frown utterly cute, but now it makes him nervous.

"You see.." Baekhyun starts after a few seconds of contemplating what to say, feeling eight pairs of eyes basically boring holes through him as he takes Chanyeol's other hand in his as well. "We are not just...a couple."

Chanyeol seems to be taken aback by that and the frown on his face gets even bigger, a pout appearing on his lips. "What do you mean? Of course we are roommates as well but it is not like this is a new information."

"That is not what I mean." Baekhyun snickers back but he can feel that the second sentence of Chanyeol had been an attempt to light up the atmosphere, not to be taken seriously and it is then that the smaller realises that the other is probably able to feel the tension inside of him. And he realises that this is Chanyeol's way of trying to ease him in front of their friends without hugging him, keeping him safe and sound and somehow this is not only making it easier but also shows him again why he loves that man so much. Alone the thought of being cared for is making him smile softly which is why he traces his thumb over the other's back of the hand before eventuall taking one last deep breath and taking all of his courage.

"Junmyeon thinks that we might be mates."

There is silence in his room for a few seconds as Chanyeol takes in the new revelation and Baekhyun can see the storm that is going on inside the other's head. Different emotions are flashing through those brown beautiful eyes as if it is a movie until the taller eventually starts to speak again, voice calm but brimming with something that Baekhyun would describe as mild desperation?

"Mates like in a bond? Like an alpha-omega bound?"

Baekhyun nods, surprised that the other seems to know what he is talking about.

"Do you know what it is?"

"Yes my parents are mates." Chanyeol says with a very calm voice, but something sounds off.

Watching Chanyeol carefully, not knowing if he should be afraid or excited for what is about to come, the alpha slowly lifts their intwined hands towards his face while looking at it in thought with an unreadable expression all over his face. It is just when he feels the other's lips against the back of his hand that he realises that Chanyeol is slightly shaking and it makes him feel alarmed.

"How can we test it." Chanyeol mumbles, serious, eyes now redirecting to Junmyeon who is still standing at the end of the bed, watching the scene before him unfold. 

"Chan, are you ok?" Baekhyun asks concerned, feeling a unsettling feeling rise inside him as he touches his alpha's face to make him look at him. "You sound like you just found a snake in your shoe."

"Don't worry Baek." Chanyeol immediately coos, redirecting his eyes at him the second he hears Baekhyun's words and the soft smile that appears on the other's face makes him immediately calm down. "I just want to be sure before I begin to scream in happiness and kiss you into oblivion in front of our friends, I don't want to celebrate something I am not sure about."

Upon hearing that sentence and the following cooing and sounds of playful disgust coming from the people around them, Baekhyun can feel his cheeks go red like a tomato, insides burning in embarrassment. Too flustered to even say a word he is just left to observe how Chanyeol put one kiss against his slightly pouty lips, making his insides go crazy once more before the taller turns to stare at the other omega in the room. "So Junmyeon-hyung, how can we test it?"

"It is quite simple actually." Junmyeon says leisurely and Baekhyun thinks that he can see an amused smile forming on the other's lips. "But you won't like it."

"Oh c'mon hyung, spill. Stop torturing us!" Sehun eventually calls out but Junmyeon doesn't grant him a look as if he didn't heard him. Baekhyun thinks that he can see a flicker of confusion, annoyance and sadness flicker over their maknae's face and it makes him feel terribly sorry for the alpha, who seems to have no clue why he gets this kind of treatment. But he is not going to pretend that he doesn't understands Junmyeon's way of behaving. 

Junmyeon is just trying to save his heart, which is actually probably lost already, and is trying to not rob Sehun of the comfort of them having to live around each other which would probably the case if the younger knew what he did.

Baekhyun sighs out softly and feeling the pain of his friend in his chest. 

Things people do for love.

"Let Baekhyun kiss someone else." Junmyeon's voice rips through his clouds of thoughts and it is good that Baekhyun is lying in bed, because he would have probably fallen off his chair or something similar like that.

"Excuse me?!" Baekhyun asks aghast, voice nearly shrill, accompanied by surprised groans of the others and Chanyeol clasping their intwined hands tightly. 

Baekhyun thinks that he can even catch the other snarling "What the fuck?"

"Don't look at me like this." Junmyeon shrugs and he seems to be totally aware of the glances that Chanyeol is throwing at him. "But it is the only way to do it with a safe result. The worst thing that can happen is that Baekhyun gets nauseous if he is your mate. No dying or something else, I can promise you that."

"But who will-" Minseok starts but he gets interrupted.

"I will do it." Jongdae states, voice confident but warm while he lets himself sink down on the bed and he first looks at Junmyeon before directing his eyes on him and Chanyeol. "Baek and I have kissed each other back in middle school because of a bet, so he can even compare it and it won't be so awkward probably."

Baekhyun throws a glance at Chanyeol and to state that his alpha looks not amused is an understatement. The taller's jaw is clutched tight and his eyes are boring holes in Junmyeon and Jongdae. He even thinks that he can hear a low growl come out of his alpha's throat and he smiles softly over the other's possessiveness because it is a further hint of their very likely bond. Giggling softly he softly pads the back of Chanyeol's hand that is formed into a fist.

"Yeol, no need to kill them with your eyes." He snickers amused and instantly as if a spell has been cast upon him, Chanyeol relaxes and returns to look at him with his big, cute, puppy eyes looking kind of guilty. "It is not like I want to do it, ok? But if we want to be sure I have to do it."

"I know." Chanyeol whines, voice showing very clear that he feels conflicted. "But I still don't like it."

"Look at you." Baekhyun coos back, finding the other's behaviour utterly cute as he caresses one of the strands away that have fallen into the taller's eyes before pressing a kiss to the other's cheek, making Chanyeol light up instantly. "I think I'm gonna die because of you one day."

"Can you guys stop being so sappy." Minseok snickers, breaking the spell of intimacy between the new formed couple and while Baekhyun gets back into his original position, cheeks hot like freshly cooked food and Chanyeol just giggling amused. "You can do all of that cute couple shit once we are out."

"Yah yah, stop complaining." Baekhyun throws back grinning softly before he evenually sighs and crawls towards Jongdae, who looks at him attentively and all sunshiney as always. "Just a peck Dae and as short as possible, you get me?"

"You are no fun but ok." Jongdae whines and it causes a wave of laughter from the other roommates. "It is not like I am keen on getting ripped apart by Chanyeol anyways."

At that comment, Baekhyun can see his best friend throw a look at something behind him and he can basically feel the death glares that Chanyeol is giving Jongdae. Somehow he finds Chanyeol's overbubbling alpha emotions funny and he knows as well that the taller normally is not one of the possessive type, but right now his instincts are probaby going overboard with him in his wish to protect and care for his omega. Baekhyun can't help but find his alpha, who obviously struggles with all those new found emotions and his need to show everbody that Baekhyun is his while still not going overboard, hilarious and adorable.

Slowly, he settles down in front of his best friend and looks into those familiar amber eyes that belong to the man that he loves like a brother and he already feels something light like nauseousness well up in him as he thinks about what he is about to do. Which is why he put a hand on Jongdae's shoulder, looks deadserious in the other's eyes and says "Let's get this over with."

Faster than a flash, Jongdae leans in quickly and presses a soft peck against his lips and it is over so quick that Baekhyun would have thought that it never happened in the first place if it wasn't for that ugly feeling that instantly overtakes his insides. He feels unbelievably cold, robbed of any light, it feels like someone had turned his stomach around, the hair all across his body stands up like he is a frightened cat and he feels like if the kiss had lasted any longer he would have actually thrown up.

Scrunching his face, he shivers all over like if he had eaten something really sour and the taste in his mouth is disgusting, to say it in a friendly way and it is just when a pair of warm, long arms pulls him against a warm chest and the scent of wood and pine enters his nose that the feelings begin to settle down.

Baekhyun takes a few second to calm down but eventually he manages to registrate the giggling of his roommates, the amused smirk on Jongdae face that looks at him and the deep, low growl that is coming from behind him. 

He looks up. If Chanyeol had thrown daggers before it now looks like he is about to murder somebody and Baekhyun somehow finds that incredibly funny, despite feeling like he had just kissed a frog.

"So." Junmyeon breaks the atmosphere with a clear voice. "How was it."

"I felt like I was about to die." Baekhyun mumbles, nuzzling closer into Chanyeol's chest in order to take more in of his alpha's scent and warmth that does amazing jobs on calming him. "I'm sorry Jongdae, but I never want to do that again."

"I'm not that bad of a kisser!" Jongdae whines out loud, looking all pouty and it causes another wave of laughter from the others.

"I can actually confirm that." Minseok snickers and Baekhyun remembers that fateful game of Truth or Dare, those two kissing and the feeling he had felt when Chanyeol had made a hickey on his neck. And it honestly seems like an eternity has passed since then. 

Was it then that he had started liking Chanyeol? Was it then that all of the following events had started to roll? 

He doesn't know to be honest. But he is very happy about where it brought him in the end.

A wet kiss against his cheek brings him out of him reminiscending the past and as he looks at the side it earns him a desperate kiss from his alpha and the feeling of plump, delicious lips on his makes his insides light up in an inferno and being surprised, Baekhyun can't stop the sigh that escapes his throat. 

"Seems confirmed to me then." He hears Junmyeon giggle and it is just then that he realises that the others are still in their room so he rips their lips apart, head hot and red like a cooked lobster.

"Ch-Chanyeol, the others are still here." Baekhyun half complains, half stutters, taken aback and ashamed by his alpha's hunger, but Chanyeol just pulls him around and closer so that Baekhyun is now lying on top of him.

"I don't care." Chanyeol growls slightly and there is a sort of fire in his eyes that Baekhyun has never seen before and he is suddenly feeling very hot. "This is my room, you reek of someone else and I don't like it, I'm sorry Baek but I need to make it to go away." 

"Wha-" Baekhyun starts, baffled but he can't continue because Chanyeol starts kissing him fiercely once again, showering kisses all over his face and neck and he can just produce a streak of unintelligible noises as he feels the alpha's body heat mix with the sensational feeling that the other's touch is causing in him.

"Is he marking Baekhyun-hyung as his or something like that?" He hears Sehun ask through a loveclouded brain and alone the sound of that makes Baekhyun feel things that he never thought he would feel, something so domestic, so possessive but also romantic and loving that he feels dizzy, his insides on fire. 

Yes, he is his own man and his own person and he is very proud about that, but on the other side this gesture, Chanyeol's need to be sure that Baekhyun belongs to him and the need to show it to everbody else causes such an incredibly warm feeling in him that he could get addicted to it. And it is not like he doesn't feels the same, he can just imagine how it would be if Chanyeol had kissed somebody else.

At that thought, Baekhyun feels a very ugly wave of hatred run through him that even surprises himself, but the thought vanishes as fast as it has come in the first place, Chanyeol's lips all across his face doing a very good job on distracting the omega from his dumb thoughts, making his heart burst in happiness.

Chanyeol feels so good against his lips at this point it feels like he needs it just like air, the warmth it gives him addictive like a drug.

"Yep I think you could say that." He hears Junmyeon snicker somewhere behind him through clouds of bubbly love and butterflies dancing samba in his belly. "And I think it is our cue to leave these lovebirds alone."

"Agreed." Yixing and Jongdae giggle at that and Baekhyun is happy that he can't see the others because he still kind of feels ashamed to make out in front of their roommates, but he seems unable to convince Chanyeol to stop for a second. 

With that he others seem to get moving, at least that is what Baekhyun's thinks they do, Chanyeol's eager kisses doing a very good job at distracting him, drowning him in fluffy feelings and luring sweet sounds of content out of his throat.

"I am happy for them." He thinks he hears Yixing chirp somewhere at the door.

"Took them long enough." He hears Jongin snicker in response. "At least Chanyeol didn't forget that the-OUW!"

"Will you shut up." He hears Kyungsoo hiss alarmed, followed by whining sounds of Jongin and he can't keep a sigh coming from his mouth as he feels another burning kiss against his sensible part on his neck.

"What are you talking about?" He hears Sehun ask curiously, very numb already, they seem to be on the hallway. "Who forgot what?"

"Nothing, nothing, Hunnie." Minseok sounds very eager to distract their maknae from the topic on hand. "He was just-"

It is then that the door falls shut and their voices are cut out, leaving Baekhyun and Chanyeol alone back in the room. It is awfully silent for a second, Chanyeol still peppering kisses all over his face and leaving him breathless, his insides all mushy and gooey from being showered in love so much.

"Ch-Ah-Chanyeol, s-sstop, LOVE I NEED TO BREATH!" Baekhyun whines out between two burning hot kisses and it is than that Chanyeol freezes for a second, staring in his face in surprise, big, beautiful brown eyes wide open.

"Did you just call me love?" He asks taken aback and Baekhyun feels himself going red under the intense look.

"Y-Yeah." He stutters out shyly, swallowing, feeling very aware of himself. "Did it bother you?"

"If it bothers me?" Chanyeol ask amused, a shit eating grin spreading all over his face as if he just won the lottery. "Are you kidding me, I love it."

The taller leans in again and this time Baekhyun feels a much longer and softer kiss pressed against his lips, which makes his heart explode and his body go all giddy as he smiles and sighs softly into the kiss, savouring it with his heart.

"I am so happy." Chanyeol mumbles against his lips, nibbling softly at them voice sounding so fragile but so full with honesty and happiness that it makes Baekhyun's heart jump. "I am so happy that you are my mate, my little omega."

"Hey, I'm not little." Baekhyun complains halfheartedly, blushing once again as he hits Chanyeol against the arm, who catches his hand swiftly, intwining their fingers while giggling before he moves to press another kiss against the omega's lips.

"But you will always be smaller than me." Chanyeol teases and Baekhyun feels how the other begins peppering kisses on the top of Baekhyun's nose, against his cheeks, on his forehead and it makes him smile so bright that it nearly hurts.

"Call me short once again alpha and I'm gonna leave." Baekhyun threatens with a chuckle, not meaning it seriously and Chanyeol begins giggling beautifully before moving so that Baekhyun can look in his face again.

Chanyeol is glowing, beautiful, his eyes warm and the smile soft as he caresses one of Baekhyun's cheeks with his thumb, looking like had found internal peace. 

"You won't." The taller says softly, like a feather, with the entire sincerity of the world swimming in it and it makes the smaller's heart jump in joy.

"Yeah, you are right." Baekhyun answers, smile bright, showing all of the happiness his body is savouring inside before he leans in again, pressing his lips against Chanyeol's plump one earning himself a satisfied rumble. 

"I'm stuck with you forever." He mumbles against the other's lips, taking in the sweet taste and the beating of his heart and Chanyeol just puts his arms around his smaller body, pressing Baekhyun against his much taller frame, humming in content. 

Baekhyun can feel the warmth and love that the taller irradiates from him and they stay like this for the entire day, laying in bed, kissing, cuddling, mumbling sweet nothings to each other while celebrating the beginning of their life together, bound together by what seems to be fate.


	27. Blooming Love

Dorm Z, Apartment 10, University of Seoul, April 27th, 2181  
  
  


Two weeks have past since Baekhyun and Chanyeol have officially kicked off their relationship and not much has changed in comparison to before. But what has changed is nevertheless cute.

If the two of them had been inseparable before, they are glued together now, Baekhyun thinks with a snicker how Jongdae always says that he can basically see the thread that connects the mates with each other, like a red line being wrapped around each other's hearts. Chanyeol picks up Baekhyun after class, they sit next to each other at lunch or dinner, hold hands in public and at home, talk to each other as if no one else mattered. And of course, the kisses.

Hot, passionate or long, sweet kisses are getting stolen from each other's lips, in the hallways hiding behind stairways, in the kitchen while making breakfast or in the supermarket, when Baekhyun had been too tiny to reach for the top shelf and Chanyeol had found it so cute that he nearly squealed, kissing the omega senseless in the middle of pasta and flour. Of course Baekhyun had gone red like a tomato.

Chanyeol's kisses still send his head spinning, makes him feel like dying but so alive at the same time and at this point it is save to say that he is addicted.

Addicted to this plush pink lips, the sparkling chocolate eyes, that goofy, dimply showing grin, the strong, warm embraces, that deep, velvety rumble and that cute ass ears.

Baekhyun is pretty sure that their roommates will kill them at some point because of their loveydoveyness and the groans they earn everytime they say something sappy to each other are deafening, speaking louder than any words could. Not to say that Baekhyun's room basically abandoned at this point since the two of them slept in Chanyeol's bed every night, much to Jongin's displeasure who had to listen to the two giggling and making out through the wall most of the time. But they don't really care.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun are too happy, too blissed out to even care, circling around like a binary system of stars, pulled to each other by gravity. If they had been beautiful before they are blinding now, shining like the sun herself, happiness written all over their faces and actions.

They are blooming.

Blooming in love.

What comes with that though, is that, when they are separated, even for a short amount of time like right now, Baekhyun feels like he has a hole in his chest, somehow incomplete.

Baekhyun is sitting in the kitchen, working on one of his tasks, alone. He is not able to work in his room alone anymore, when Chanyeol is not around he needs the familiarity of their group in order for him to not go all nervous and stressed out. Sadly nobody is home right now. Baekhyun swears that this amount of new hormones will make him crazy, but Junmyeon has ensured him that it eventually will calm down at some point and Baekhyun trusts on that, counts on that.

He can't deal with this on top of the normal stress. Exam season is only two days away, starting next week and to say that all of them are freaking out a bit is probably still an understatement. And now as if that wasn't enough already, with Chanyeol not around him, he finds it hard to concentrate because of their bond.

It is like they can really not live without each other since the bond got really established and Baekhyun feels it in his chest, in his bones, the yearning, the pull, the restlessness to search and reunite with his mate. But it isn't like they have been separated for long right now, Chanyeol having left for an extra lecture around two hours ago.

Baekhyun sighs putting his pen down and runs his hands over his face. He is frustrated, he feels cold, somehow lonely and that only doubles his annoyance. They have to find a solution for this, it is not like Chanyeol can sit in every exam with him in order for him to concentrate but he will for sure fail if this level of concentration will be what he has do deal with in every exam. He leans back on his chair looking at the ceiling, letting his thoughts wander.

Is it hard for his mate as well? Is Chanyeol struggling as much as he is? He lowkey hopes that the other is feeling the same but on the other side he wants his boyfriend to be able to concentrate.

Baekhyun huffs, standing up to get a glass of water in the hope of finding concentration in it, even though he knows that it is hopeless, when he hears the front door shut. Curious, Baekhyun waddles to the kitchen door to have a look who has come home, something inside him hoping, with a fluttering beating of his heart, that it is Chanyeol even though his mind knows it is way too early for his mate to come home.

As he turns around the corner his eyes fall, as expected not on his goofy giant, but he find Junmyeon slipping out of his shoes, his satchel over his shoulder. Baekhyun feels a grin form on his face and his breathing a bit lighter, the anxiety of being alone becoming less present.

"Hey Jun-hyung." He chirps.

Junmyeon looks up and a kind small smile forms on the other omega's face.

"Hi Baekkie, how is my freshly bound omega baby doing?" Junmyeon snickers back and Baekhyun feels his cheeks blush in a pretty pink. He has still has to get used to the new, very explicit teasing of especially Minseok and Junmyeon.

"To be honest.." Baekhyun starts, fiddling with his sleeves that are way too long, Jongdae loves to call his hands sweater paws whenever they look like that, contemplating his words. He wants to speak his heart out to the elder to find comfort because it aches with longing for his mate. "I have a very hard time to concentrate on my tasks, I feel super restless."

Junmyeon frowns, making his way down the hallway towards him after putting the jacket in its place and alone that little bit of interaction makes Baekhyun feel better, his uneasiness that is clouding his system being blown away a bit. "Is Chanyeol not around?"

"No he has extra classes." Baekhyun mumbles, but it comes out more like a whine which is surprising himself while his heart doing is experiencing painful jab. He honestly doesn't like that he has become so dependent of his mate in just a matter of two weeks but he can't help it and he definitely chooses this over not having Chanyeol by his side at all.

"Should I accompany you?" Junmyeon asks gently, standing in front of Baekhyun now, extending his hand and Baekhyun feels it resting on his shoulder. It somehow gives him comfort. "I heard company can be a momentary distract from missing mates."

Baekhyun's face instantly lights up, the heavy feeling in his heart that he didn't knew was there in the first place lightening a bit, together with the clouds of nervousness and he nods eagerly. "Yes please."

Junmyeon just smiles fondly and moves to enter the kitchen. "Ok. Can you make us coffee?"

Baekhyun, nodding, follows his hyung back inside and starts making coffee the way he knows the other omega likes it the most while he watches Junmyeon setting his stuff down at the table. It somehow gives him a cozy feeling, one of comfort. He watches how the older eventually rounds the table as his eyes fall on Baekhyun's notes and with curiousity brimming in his eyes he picks it up, scanning it attentively. It makes Baekhyun really nervous somehow.

"Seems like you really haven't got much done today." Junmyeon comments, directing his eyes back at him and Baekhyun feels a pang to his heart, whining, trying hard to not pour coffee over his hands.

"I know, ever since Chanyeol left I haven't got shit done." Baekhyun sighs, taking the mugs and walking back to the table feeling Junmyeon's attentive eyes on him. "It is like he has not only taken my heart and soul with him but also my brain. I'm feeling super uneasy and I'm getting distracted by everything."

Junmyeon laughs a bit at that comment and Baekhyun extends his hand holding the mug for his hyung which the other takes with a grateful nod. Blowing softly at it to not burn his tongue the older hums thoughtfully. "Is this why you are sitting here and not in your room?"

Baekhyun huffs dejected and takes a simp from his own mug, being annoyed too much to think about it twice. Which turns out to be a huge mistake, because the coffee is still way too hot, burning his tongue and mouth, making a curse slip out of his lips while scolding himself in his mind. Junmyeon just giggles a bit and Baekhyun sends him a glare, not really feeling angry though.

"Yeah." Baekhyun mumbles eventually, putting the hot beverage down to take his seat again. "I had hoped that I maybe could convince one of you guys to sit and work with me here, maybe that can distract me a bit from missing Chanyeol and me feeling like I have to go search for him."

Junmyeon smiles fondly, finally taking the seat opposite to Baekhyun while his attentive eyes burn holes into Baekhyun's soul as if they were lasers. Not gonna lie it is a bit uncomfortable having the other stare at him like that.

"You two really have grown even more inseparable, haven't you?" Junmyeon eventally voices out, careful, his eyes calming but also demanding.

Baekhyun looks down at his fingers that are fiddling with his sleeves, feeling exposed and his cheeks warm with a blush. "I think it would be dumb to deny that." He mumbles embarrassed, glancing up and Junmyeon smiles just softly. "At this point I wonder how I managed the majority of my life without him."

"In my opinion.." Junmyeon starts, playing with his mug, a frown on his face as he is in his thoughts. "..being mates is something that you can't control. Not the time, not the circumstances, not the person. But you will find it eventually. Maybe. If your lucky. To be honest, I am happy for you that you found Chanyeol, having a mate is the best thing that can happen to an omega."

Baekhyun blushes furiously at that comment but nodding nevertheless. "I am as well. To be honest I can't imagine living without him."

Junmyeon laughs at that. "Luckily you will never have to again. By the way, has he marked you already? As his?"

At that Baekhyun frowns, feeling confusion filling his entire system and he throws an distrubed look at his roommate. "Marked? What are you talking about? Do you know more again than the whole entire rest of us?"

At that Junmyeon snorts, but gives Baekhyun a warm look that eases the waves of agitation in him. "I guess that is a no then."

Baekhyun huffs once again, not satisfied at all with the older's answer and it makes him a bit angry that the other keeps him in the dark about something regarding him and Chanyeol. He can feel that the other is trying to dodge the topic, he can sense that the other wants him to find it out himself, but Baekhyun is unwilling to let the other drop this topic. Which is why he further presses on it. "What are you talking about?"

Junmyeon sighs out, seemingly knowing that Baekhyun won't let him wiggle out of this and a lazy grin appears on his lips as he refocuses his eyes on Baekhyun. The older's pretty eyes are sparkling with mischief. "I am talking about sex or more about knots and claim marks, Baekhyun."

That is not what Baekhyun has expected to hear and he feels his head turn rubyred, his heart stopping for a second as he is totally flabbergasted. Judging by the look of his hyung he must look hilarious right now. "O-oh." He just stutters, not knowing what else to say and that makes Junmyeon burst out in laughter.

"Told you it is a no." The taller comments, taking up the mug and taking a sip of his coffee. "But you insisted so don't blame me."

"I-I don't." Baekhyun mumbles, his cheeks still glowing like someone had poured coffee over it. He stays silent for a second, thinking. To be honest he hasn't seriously thought about _that_ yet _._ Yeah, Chanyeol had been the person in his mind while he masturbated every single time if he wanted to or not but sleeping with each other is something entirely different. Something way more important, not to say risky and also meaningful. "To be honest...W-we haven't talked about that yet or even seriously thought about that."

"Speak for yourself, you haven't seen how Chanyeol looks at your ass everytime he has the chance to." Junmyeon snickers back and Baekhyun wants the earth to swallow him whole, embarrassment burning holes in his soul. "Also that is a lie, we all saw you drooling when Chanyeol changed his shirt yesterday after Jongin poured water over him."

Baekhyun goes stiff like a popsicle. "I-I-I..A-..Th-that is no-ot right!" He exclaims flustered but the look on Junmyeon's face tells him that he is not believing a single word. And he shouldn't because he apparently did check out Chanyeol's abdomen not even realising it until Jongdae had nudged him with his elbow, saying that he should keep his dirty thoughts in their bedroom. He had turned red like a tomato, much to the amusement of his best friend. "At least not on purpose." He mumbles more to himself.

"That might be true." Junmyeon agrees taking another sip. "But you know that this will become a topic sooner or later."

"Of course I do, it is not like I don't want to." Baekhyun mutters dejectedly, looking at his hands once again, not sure what to say else. He somehow feels agitated. Of course he wants to be intimate with Chanyeol, wants to become one, wants to connect their spirits to the deepest cores.

Chanyeol will be his husband one day, the father of his children and Baekhyun for sure want children. Alone the thought of little mixtures of Chanyeol and him makes his heart flutter and a warm wave spread through him, makes him feel giddy and happy somehow. He can't wait for their future, Chanyeol will be a great father, Baekhyun is sure of that and a tiny smile slips on his lips. He sees his mate standing in front of him before his inner eye, smiling brightly at him with those dimples showing, while he coos at a baby and Baekhyun thinks he will die at that image when it becomes reality.

But somehow, although he knows that sex is a part of the journey in order for that dream to come true, he feels like this is such a big thing? And he doesn't want to rush things, wants the both of them be ready for it. He does not want to just dive into it for the sake of it. Yes, he wants Chanyeol, with every little hair on that head, wants to touch, feel, sink into that warmth and welcome his mate with every single centimeter of his body, but he also wants to make it special.

With a giggle Baekhyun remembers that he has thought the same way about the confession. Apparently this seems to be a reccuring theme. Wanting to make things special. But Baekhyun does not really mind it if he is honest with himself. He rather wait than rush in order to make it special because that is what Chanyeol deserves in his opinion, what the both of them deserve. A special binding of their souls.

He feels a hand touching his and he looks up surprised to see Junmyeon looking at him with compassion in them and it makes the clouds of concern and overthinking disappear from his head.

"You know that you can talk to me about those thoughts that you have? And about the topic in total? Marks as well?" The older voices out softly, his eyes full with understanding and Baekhyun feel the comfort and trust that those words give him.

"I know." He whispers, feeling a smile slip on his lips as he watches the emotions that are dancing in his hyung's eyes.

He knows what the other is offering him. Junmyeon is offering him advice on sex because he knows that Baekhyun has a few questions that he would like to ask someone. It is probably questions everybody has and his have been in the back of his mind for a while now, actually since that whole omega thing started and Junmyeon seems to feel that. And he feels kind of grateful for that.

Baekhyun has thought about googling about it or asking people in the past, but since it has never become a relevant thing for the moment he has always shoved it into the back of his mind. But now that it is a something he should consider, an important thing, he should think about it and now that he has the chance to ask someone about it, Baekhyun feels that he wants to. He wants to ask holes into Junmyeon, wants to know everything that is burning on the tip of his tongue, but he does not really know where to start.

"Being marked..." Junmyeon begins, having apparently decided to take it in his own hands and he is snapping Baekhyun out of his thoughts in that process. First the younger is a bit startled, wondering how the other knew, but that's when the younger remembers the omega senses that Junmyeon likes to flex when they are alone. "...is something only mates can do. Basically it seals the bond between mates completely, intwines their souls forever. You know I don't believe in stuff like fates normally but something about mates is fascinating and somehow supernatural to me."

Junmyeon stops for a second, obviously playing with his thoughts while Baekhyun hangs on his lips, totally invested. It is like someone has switched a lever in him and it gives Baekhyun chills. "For each mate pair the claim mark is different, but both parties will do the same during their first intercourse as mates. You know, not all mate couples are that from the beginning, some are friends for years for example or a normal alpha-omega couple before something so binding happens that it makes their souls intwine. It normally comes together with the knot."

"What is the purpose of the mark?" Baekhyun asks curiously now, completely fascinated by what Junmyeon is telling him, wondering a bit how he so easily slipped into this without being a bit embarrassed.

"It covers the other in his mate's scent, a silent statement. You can't really sense it but other alphas or omegas are unconsciously told that you are not available. Which is good, because alphas won't harrass you, the scent of Chanyeol will tell them to stay away from you. Scientists don't know how that actually works and why it is that way, exactly how we have no idea of why people yawn." The older explains and Baekhyun can't deny that he likes the idea of carrying Chanyeol's scent around with him. The thought makes his heart flutter actually, it even feels a tiny bit of domestic to him, like a kind of wedding ring?

Also, no alphas trying to corner him, sounds like a 'yes please' for him.

"Same is of course the other way around, other omegas won't try to snatch your man, but I doubt that would have worked in the case of Chanyeol anyway, even if he was not your mate. That guy is just too whipped for you to see anybody else." Junmyeon comments further, smirking and Baekhyun feels his cheeks go red again, the previous thoughts disappearing. He tries his best to ignore the last comment, because he has to admit that the thought of Chanyeol carrying his scent around and having only him on his mind causes a hot wave of possessiveness and pride to run through him, making him shiver and almost groan in delight. He wants that. Very very badly. But he doesn't want his hyung to see this which is why he decides to change the topic.

"How does it feel to be knotted?" Baekhyun asks next, blushing a bit on the explicity but he thinks that this is a good question to avert the other from Chanyeol and to his satisfaction, Junmyeon seems to let him.

"I haven't slept with an alpha so I don't know how it feels. But I heard that it feels like you are ripped apart but in a kind of good way? Like you are taken as a whole. It also seems to feel really good, like pleasurewise when you are in heat when it fills your uterus." At the word heat Baekhyun suddenly sit upright, like lightening has struck him, one question hanging over him like a sword.

"Did you ever had sex in heat?" Baekhyun asks curiously, taking a sip of his coffee that has a nice drinking temperature now, the questions now bubbling out of him as if someone had poked a hole into a water ballon and Junmyeon gives him an incredulous look, one eyebrow lifted.

"How without giving away my class." Junmyeon sighs, emptying his mug and looking at its bottom while Baekhyun can't help but feel bad about his comment, because it was a really dumb question. "I want to though. I heared it must feel even better than normal, because you do not only get orgasms through prostate stimulation like other males but also through the penetration of the omegan entrance. Basically we can have both of the intense orgasms of females and males combined during heat, which I think sounds amazing." Just like before one question hangs over Baekhyun's head after that.

"How is it?" Baekhyun asks eagerly, really curious and Junmyeon looks at him confused, which is why he specifies his question further. "To bottom I mean."

Junmyeon thinks for a second before he starts again, eyes concentrated at something at the kitchen counter that is not there. "Not gonna lie, it hurts at the start. It is not exactly pleasurable at first to have something sticked up your ass."

"I already made that experience, thanks for the warning by the way." Baekhyun snickers sarcasticly, remembering the doctor appointment and feeling his stomach turn a bit at the memory. Junmyeon seems to know exactly what he is referring to because he giggles before giving him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry but you wouldn't have done it if I told you that it hurts." The older reasons and Baekhyun pouts at that comment.

"That is exactly what Chanyeol said as well." He mumbles and Junmyeon just laughs in response.

"See how good your alpha knows you." The older hums, obviously satisfied with himself and Baekhyun wants to whine, but Junmyeon cuts him at it. "Back to topic, after you adjusted to it and you let loose it feels fucking good, Baek, I tell you. So good. I will recommend you to stretch and prep good before though, no wait scratch that, just have your first time when you are in heat. The deliriousness will help you over the initial pain, your muscles are more relaxed anyways, you don't need lube because you produce your own, you can have the double pleasure AND Chanyeol will be extra attentive as your mated alpha."

Baekhyun thinks for a second, frowning. He is a bit embarrassed but he can't help it because it actually sounds like a good idea, even though he has to admit that the thought of not having control over his own body and being lost in pleasure scares him a bit. Being at the total mercy of someone else is not exactly something that he likes.

"Don't be." Junmyeon says, look on his face reassuring and Baekhyun, at first startled but then realising what has happend with a groan. He is honestly beginning to hate the fact that the other can read him so easy sometimes. "I'm sure Chanyeol will take good care of you. As if he ever had been not thoughtful towards you. You are lucky, Baek, I swear to god I would give everything for having what you have."

Baekhyun smiles a tiny bit, because yes, the other is right, how could he forget that he is doing this with Chanyeol, the man he would jump of a cliff for because he knows that the other would catch him, he really doesn't have to worry about that.

Seeing his alpha's twinkling before his inner eye Baekhyun feels the anxiety in him getting washed away that has begun to rise and he feels his mind calming down. The thought of his mate holding him and caring for him as he breaks into pieces is suddenly making him shiver and hum in delight rather than making him panic. The idea of loosing himself in the other feels almost as nice as if he is hugged by a blanket, his heart beating loud and proud in his chest.

As he is dreaming about Chanyeol, loosing himself in his hallucinations, Baekhyun realises once more that he trusts his alpha with his entire soul. That he loves his mate. Chanyeol has always been good to him and Baekhyun, not having any reason to doubt, just knows that he will take good care of him wherever they go.

At the second comment though, he feels a pang to his heart, because he can hear the longing in the Junmyeon's voice and makes his insides ache. Baekhyun is pretty sure that he can see the bitterness that flickers through the other's eyes for a second, he can basically feel the other's frustration and he also can feel his own compassion towards the other, knowing that he would feel the same way. It is moving him to let out his next words.

"I am sure you will find it as well one day." He says, touching Junmyeon's hand the same way like the other did before in hope that the other can feel the love that he tries to give his friend. "I am sure of that."

"I know." Junmyeon mutters half-heartedly, looking at Baekhyun with a soft smile. "I'm just jealous don't mind me. You deserve it, Baek, you really do. I am happy for the two of you, you both are glowing like someone poured a ton of glitter over you."

Baekhyun laughs at that. "Honestly, that is a very accurate description of how I feel." He hums still amused and looking warmly at his roommate.

"Good because otherwise I would have smacked you." Junmyeon snickers but seems then to remember something. "When is your next heat by the way?"

Baekhyun shrugs at that question, feeling a bit embarrassed at that question. "Next month at some point, you know my heat is not really the most regular one."

"I see. Sounds like enough time then for, you know, to prepare. Maybe you guys can like try different things, you don't have to go the whole way, but I see in the both of you that you want to be intimate. It is basically written over your faces, so please don't let worries stop you from what you want to do. You won't regret it." Junmyeon comments and Baekhyun feels himself go red.

"How do you know so much about this?" Baekhyun asks incredulous, truly astonished and baffled by Junmyeon's words and feeling a bit exposed.

"Just because I did not have an alpha yet doesn't mean I am innocent or haven't felt deepgoing connection." Junmyeon snickers before winking at Baekhyun. "And let me tell you, once you get started with sex it is hard to stop."

"Minseok being the best example for that." Baekhyun throws in amused, earning him a laughter from Junmyeon as he suddenly remembers something. Something that the other will absolutely not like to talk about but the situation at hand has become too prominent to ignore it without risking the bond of the entire flat.

The topic at had Baekhyun is thinking about is the incident after the Minseok's party. And that Junmyeon hasn't spoken with Sehun the last weeks if he had not been forced to. And the fact that he is seeing how Sehun slowly but steadily is loosing the sparkle in his eyes, like someone is choking him to death. Baekhyun might have thought that this had been all a game to their maknae but the last weeks observations had made him change his mind. There was something that Sehun felt for Junmyeon, more than just pure lust and friendship. But all of this wouldn't be so troubling if it was not for what he had heard the prior week.

At some point someone has to address it, the issue and Baekhyun thinks that it is better now than never, for the sake of both of them. "By the way as we are talking about heat. You had yours last week didn't you?"

"Yes I had, how do you know?" Junmyeon asks surprised, eyes big and mouth open and Baekhyun can't help but think that he looks a bit like a fish.

"I heard you once. To be exact I heard you sigh Sehun's name." Baekhyun says being silent to let the words sink in. He is watching his hyung attentively, letting the silent message get across to his friend. He is totally aware that he is addressing a sensitive topic with that, to be exact, Junmyeon's feelings for Sehun and therefore the situation that is hanging over all of them for the past month now. As expected Junmyeon's face falls instantly, the atmosphere turning ice cold in a matter of seconds.

"Can we not talk about that." The older mutters, defensive, crossing his arms before his chest and Baekhyun feels the need to roll his eyes at the other's dejectiveness.

"Jun, Sehun knows that something is not right and you know that as well. I know you can see the sad look on his face, the confusion and desperation. I know why you do this but it is not right! You are hurting him on purpose, can't you see what he feels? He does not know why you are ignoring him and it is making him crazy. Chanyeol even thinks that he heard him cry last week." Baekhyun presses, purposely slipping the honorifics, voice serious, eyes directed at Junmyeon's face and he sees a flicker of hurt flash over the other's face at the mentioning of Sehun crying.

"That has nothing to do with our situation, he is in stress with exams, it was because of exhaustion, nothing else." The older dodges, obviously neither wanting to take responsibility nor wanting to admit that he cares for their youngest.

Honestly Baekhyun feels slightly frustrated, how can the other be so blind?

"Myeon, stop lying to yourself." Baekhyun mutters, his heart clenching, hurt in his voice and it makes him utterly sad to see both of his friends struggle with this without a real reason. "I know you care for him, I know you like him, why don't you talk to him about it."

"Because he will reject me and it will be even worse with that!" Junmyeon snaps, eyes now full of hurt and sadness and it makes Baekhyun want to throw up. "Baekhyun, I would be falling more and more for him everyday if I continue like before but I have to stop this in its core for all nine of us!"

"And hurt yourself and Sehunnie in that progress?! Great strategy hyung." Baekhyun huffs sarcastic, feeling as if he is talking to a wall and he is honestly beginning to question his hyung's intelligence. "Have you ever considered that he might like you too? I know you think that it was a thing out of lust for him but to be honest I think you are underestimating Sehun's feelings for you!"

"I am not." Junmyeon throws back, sharp and his eyes are kind of cold now as they stare at him with fury burning in them. "I will talk to him again after I got control over myself ok? And returned to nothing but friendly feelings."

Sighing, Baekhyun just knows, no feels that he is fighting a unwinnable war here and he even feels more frustrated. Seems like the other really doesn't know. Even though Baekhyun knows he should not, he decides to speak clearly to the older. "You really dont know, do you? Hyung, I'm sorry to break it to you but I think Sehun likes you just in the same way you like him. I had my doubts before but having to watch him those past weeks being totally out of it made me change my mind. How can you not see it?" He looks at the older with desperation. "Please, Hyung, think about it. For the both of you."

Junmyeon says nothing on that, just looks at Baekhyun with hardness, which makes the younger feel even more lost and they both stay silent for a while, not talking, battling a silent battle as suddenly the doorbell rips through the tension between them.

"Who is that?" Junmyeon asks, frowning, leaning forward and Baekhyun just shrugs, other discussion momentarily forgotten, feeling curious as he moves to open the door.

"I don't know, I do not expect a visit." He answers loudly as he jogs through the hallway. Seconds later he puts his hand on the handle and opens it.

In front of him, beautiful as ever with her gray hair that falls over her shoulders, stands Camille, who is smiling at him with the brightest smile there is, which Baekhyun of course reciprocates.

"Hi Baek." The young woman chirps, opening her arms for a hug and Baekhyun of course, knowing the woman's chill european way of doing things, moves in with a smile.

"Hi Camille-noona." He hums as he inhales her scent of grass and lime that he finds really refreshing. When he had first met her he thought that she was so small and delicate that he feared that someone will break her one day but he was quick to learn that she actually was the one with the crushing embraces that always feel warm and understanding. He steps away again before looking in her face. "What brings you here, Minseok is not around."

Baekhyun thinks that he can see her smile falter for a second but maybe he just imagined things because it is back immediately.

"That is not why I am here actually." She mumbles with a crooked smile, something shimmering in her pretty green eyes that sparkle like emeralds. "I'm actually here to meet with your boyfriend."

At that Baekhyun goes stiff again, eyes ripped wide open and mouth falling open in shock. "H-How d-did y-y-you know?!" He asks flabbergasted, stuttering more than actually speaking and it earns him a chuckle from the young woman.

"Oh c'mon the moment Chanyeol has introduced me to you I knew that he had a huge crush on you even if he didn't knew himself at that point. And how you guys basically stick together everywhere you go and the thing on Chan's birthday? You forget I'm a scientist, Baek." She snickers, winking at him teasingly and Baekhyun feels his cheeks blossom in a pretty pink. "You underestimate my abilities. Also, I may have interrogated Chanyeol last week, you should have seen him he was shining like the sun himself. I think I never saw him that happy."

At that Baekhyun smiles widely, feeling somehow shy. "You think so?"

"I think so." Camille hums, a soft smile dancing over her cherry lips. "I think you are all he ever wanted. You deserve it, Baek, I think you are an amazing couple."

"Thank you." Baekhyun peeps out at that, his cheeks hot as he glances at the woman in front of him with a shy smile as he remembers her initial question. "But he is not around at the moment, he has extra class. You can come in though and drink tea with Jun-hyung and me, he should be coming soon."

Camille seems to think for a second. Somehow the older woman looks hesitant, almost worried which makes Baekhyun frown in confusion.

_Is something wrong?_

"I don't want to bother you guys, you all must be studying hard, I just can come la-" She starts but Baekhyun cuts her in the middle, even more confused now. Something feels not right here, why is the woman that is like a second degree resident, who normally visits them every other day, hesitant to spend time with them?

"You don't bother us noona. It is just Junmyeon-hyung and me anyways. So stop the sobbing around and come in." He takes the woman by the elbow and pulls her in before closing the door.

"C'mon take your shoes off and then follow me in the kitchen." He says with a wink, watching the woman who still looks a bit suspicious but at least more relaxed than before. Baekhyun watches her as she takes of her outdoor clothes and he feels that there is definitely something wrong here.

"Who is it Baek?" Baekhyun hears Junmyeon ask from the kitchen just as Camille finishes changing and he takes her by the hand to get to the older.

"It is Camille-noona, hyung." Baekhyun answers as he passes through the kitchen door, Camille behind him and he sees the positive surprise in his hyung's eyes as he takes in the female's presence, jumping to his feet.

"Camille, it is so nice to see you! Has been a while, you don't come around much these days." The older says cheerful, opening his arms to embrace the woman and Camille smiles back just as brightly as she answers the invitation with opening her arms.

Baekhyun though suddenly feels like he has been struck with lightning, because what his hyung had said just now is true and his mind is suddenly going haywire. He never realised it before but nowadays Camille visits them way less than she used to just a month ago.

Baekhyun frowns and there is a feeling rising inside him, like a bad omen, turning his stomach in a very unpleasant way because suddenly he has an idea why Camille might act so strange, why he feels that there is something wrong. And he doesn't like it at all.

_There happened something with Minseok, didn't it? Oh fuck please no._

The way Minseok has acted the last few weeks makes suddenly a lot more sense, the way he is kind of passive, hiding in his room most of the time. He has thought that it was because of his exams it is Minseok's 5th semester after all, but he seems to be wrong. What has happened between the two of them?

_As if the drama between Sehun and Junmyeon is not enough those two have to add their own to the bunch now as well?!_

He has to know this now, the incertitude is killing him, he has to find the issue out in order to search for a solution and pressing the woman for answers might be easier than trying to convince their oldest. "Noona." Baekhyun starts, voice serious and it seems to startle the woman who is still embraced by Junmyeon. "Minseok-hyung and you have an issue with each other don't you? That is why you are acting so weird and why you don't come around right?"

"Wha-What are you talking about Baek?!" Junmyeon asks, looking at him as if the other had just talked bullshit. "Why should Camille have an issue with Min?" What the older doesn't realise or more doesn't see is that the woman in his arms looks at Baekhyun as if he had just emptied a bucket of cold water over her head. The omega can't help but narrow his eyes on her.

Baekhyun takes none of the pleads that are written on the woman's face, he ignores the feeling that wavers in the woman's eyes, instead he feels the fury inside him rise, turning his inside hot, even though he doesn't even know at whom his anger is targeted. He will hold it in until he knows who is at fault for this mess.

"What happened Camille." He mutters, eyes burning holes in the woman's skull, who looks even smaller now in his hyung's arms. "Did you-"

"He ended it." Camille chokes out, big green eyes oozing with sadness now and Baekhyun thinks that he even can see tears sparkling in the corner, turning the light atmosphere around them in something almost depressing. His chest falls immediately, like someone punched him in the gut and with that the fury that has build inside him, getting replaced by pure confusion and surprise. To be honest he had expected that she refused his advances, broke his hyung's heart so the fact that Minseok, his hyung, who he has seen standing in the kitchen crying his eyes out because he had feelings for the petite woman seriously surprises him. He has not expected Minseok to be a coward.

"Ended what?" Junmyeon asks confused looking between Baekhyun and Camille and as he sees how heartbroken the woman looks he immediately takes her in his arms, caressing her back with long strokes while looking helpless and also kind of judgy at Baekhyun.

"They had a thing." Baekhyun whispers to him, frowning while tries to make sense of the situation, watching how Camille's back shakes with choked breaths. Junmyeon's falls into a incredulous expression at that.

Baekhyun watches how the taller tries to calm the woman and he feels a pang to his heart, followed by the feeling of incredible guilt for adressing the woman so harshly, why he quickly joins the embrace.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles into her hair, the smell of lime and grass wafting in his nose. "I shouldn't have said that, noona. I'm sorry."

"N-no i-it is ok B-Baek." The woman stutters muffled by Junmyeon's chest and Baekhyun has the need to pull her even closer. "Y-You c-couldn't know and it is not like it is not understandable."

At this point the omega thinks he can't frown deeper anymore and he feels so lost, like nothing makes sense anymore. "What you mean by that?"

Camille stays silent for a second before she lets out a sigh and pulls away from Junmyeon to look Baekhyun in the eyes. She looks heartbroken. "I will explain ok? Can we kind of sit down?"

Baekhyun nods understanding and Junmyeon hushes to the water boiler, saying that he will make all of them some tea. Baekhyun takes the woman by the hand and guides her to one of the couches before sinking down on it before putting a blanket over the both of them. He puts and arm around her shoulders and pulls her to lean against his chest in the hope that it might give her comfort. He feels her letting out a deep troubled sigh before she relaxes a bit and Baekhyun smiles softly, feeling compassion towards her.

"Comfortable?" He asks softly sorting a few of her hairs and she nods. Junmyeon sinks down next to Camille giving each of the two a mug, which they thank him for before slipping under the blanket as well, leaning against the woman so that they kind of become a big, fluffy, comfortable sandwich. It fills Baekhyun's heart with comfort even though the reason could not be much sadder. They stay silent for a while, giving Camille the time she needs to sort her thoughts.

"How did you know?" Camille eventually starts taking a sip, not looking at Baek, but he knows that the question is addressed at him anyways.

"I caught you how you sneaked into Minseok's room after his birthday. Half naked." The omega snickers at the memory, remembering how surprised he had been. It all seems like an eternity away.

"Why do I not know about this?!" Junmyeon asks shocked, turning his head to look at the other two with indignation. "How could you keep that from us?"

"I had to kind of promise it to Minseok-hyung." Baekhyun shrugs, taking a sip. "I don't know why."

"Because of me." Camille mutters and it takes Baekhyun by surprise again, turning to look at her with confusion. "I have bad experience with partners, I normally don't do relationships or stuff like this with people knowing about it. Minseok knows this, I told him and he said that he has no trouble with that, since he also just looked for something casual." She fiddles with her mug.

_Oh._

Baekhyun feels the need to take her hand to rub it soothingly to give the woman comfort.

"Well that sure sounds like Minnie." Junmyeon mumbles, blowing at the tea that wafts steam into his face. "He was always more of the careless kind."

Baekhyun frowns at that because he knows more than the other. Even if it has been their hyung's style so far, this time it is different. Minseok is seriously interested in that woman and knowing that Camille doesn't do relationships, the older must have been terrified to find out that he has serious feelings for Camille. Knowing that he has no chance. That she will reject him if he confesses to her, knowing that he will get his heart broken.

Which is why he ended it. To save himself from the pain. But he seems to feel it nevertheless judging by the depressed mood Baekhyun had caught him in for the last weeks. As sad as it is, but nobody of the two of them is the culprit in this case and that honestly gives Baekhyun a bitter taste in his mouth for the both of them hurting, because Camille also seems not really happy with the development.

Baekhyun thinks for a while about how he could possibly cheer up the woman in his arms when she beats him to it, saying something that pulls the carpet under his feet.

"I think he ended it because he felt that our relationship changed for me at some point. I didn't planned to but I eventually found myself having feelings for him. Believe me, I was just as surprised." Camille mumbles, more to herself than to anybody else and Baekhyun nearly drops his cup of tea.

"Honestly I tried to hide it, I couldn't find the strength to end it, I was kind of selfish I didn't wanted to end it even though I knew I should. You know I wanted to keep him around me, knowing that he will never like me the way I like him but at least I could be close, you know? He seems to have sensed it though and beat me to it." She sighs sadly, sinking in a bit completely unaware that Baekhyun next to her is about to facepalm himself in disbelief, about to go crazy.

_Oh Minseok, you fucking idiot._

This is the most frustrating thing Baekhyun could imagine. Like even more frustrating than the thing between Sehun and Junmyeon and that is a mess already.

_Oh my fucking universe WHY CAN'T THEY JUST ALL GET THEIR SHIT TOGETHER?!?_

"Oh I kind of can relate to that." Junmyeon mumbles softly with an understanding tone in his voice, patting Camille's arm and Baekhyun thinks that he might explode any second because how can two of his hyungs be so fucking dumb and hurt the people that they love and that like them!? How can they be too dumb to actually not look at them and see how the other party suffers because of their dumbness?

He feels like he is boiling inside, words sitting on the tip of his tongue ready to just wash Junmyeon's head, spill the tea to Camille and drag Minseok out of his corner in the library, where he is currently studying, to yell at him when the opening of the front door interrupts his thoughts. Because a very melodic, deep voice singsangs through the flat and it turns his insides into mushy goo in a matter of seconds, the fury replaced by fluttering butterflies. If he didn't had a mug in his hand and two people basically lying on top of him he would have jumped up and run to the person that now appears in the door frame of the kitchen.

"Hello!" Chanyeol chirps, smiling that pretty dimple showing wide grin, eyes glittering with excitement, just having eyes for Baekhyun and the omega feels himself melt under the other's stare, his heart jumping in excitement.

"How ar- what are you guys doing there? OH, Camille-noona I didn't knew you were here as well!" The taller babbles as he takes the sight of the two omegas with Camille in the middle of them in, eyes looking curious at them, shining so prettily that Baekhyun forgets all of the thoughts as watches the other make his way to the couch to let himself fall down next to Baekhyun.

"Hey you." Baekhyun smiles brightly, other two and the situation at hand momentarily forgotten, just having eyes for his boyfriend and so he is leaning in to capture the lips of his alpha. Chanyeol's chocolate brown eyes watch him amused until Baekhyun can finally feel his lips on his boyfriend's, the familiar feeling of dancing ants in his belly and a fluttering heart filling him to the tip of his toes. He can't help but hum in delight, Chanyeol's plush mouth on his just feels too good.

"I missed you." He sighs into the other's mouth, taking in the sweet taste as their lips move softly over each other.

Chanyeol giggles at that, pulling him closer, before he mumbles, "I missed you too.", voice being a beautiful rumble.

Baekhyun feels his heart doing somersaults at that comment.

"Oh you know, just talking about stuff." Junmyeon says wary, pulling Camille off Baekhyun, taking her in his own arms to give the omega space to reconnect with his boyfriend. Which Baekhyun does by crawling on the other's lap immediately once he is freed of the combined weight of the others, knowing that he seriously needs to have Chanyeol as close as possible. He immediately feels the warmth of his alpha, feels the scent of wood and pine waft in his nose, calming him and sighs against the other's lips in delight. He is kind of thankful for his hyung compassion to free him, knowing that the other omega is feeling his need to refresh the bond, but he still lowkey mad about the Sehun thing.

"What for example?" Chanyeol asks curious after they separated after another long kiss, embracing Baekhyun into his arms who leans against his chest. Chanyeol is absentmindedly letting his finger run over Baekhyun's head and the omega feels like he is in heaven, purring under the touch of his mate. A hot wave runs through his body, making him feel kind of needy and breathless, much to Baekhyun's confusion and it would have normally left him startled. He can't think much further though because Junmyeon mentioning his name rips him out of his bubble of omega hormones.

"I'm sure our Baekhyunnie will tell you about it." Junmyeon snickers and the younger turns around to see the older watch him attentively with amusement. "Especially about that one part."

Baekhyun frowns at that, giving his hyung a confused look.

_What is the old man talking ab-OH!_

Baekhyun feels himself get red like a tomato as he remembers their conversation about marking and mating and he is suddenly hyperaware of the warmth that Chanyeol's body gives him. Not only that, but he is suddenly also hyperaware of the feelings that the other awakes in him, the need, the want and it is filling his minds with images that are not really appropriate.

_Oh fuck._

Baekhyun wishes he could sink into the ground under Junmyeon's knowing smirk, cursing the older in his brain his whole body tingling with sensitivity. Seems like the talk with the other got a stone rolling that is impossible to stop now.

"What are you guys keeping from me?" Chanyeol asks confused and kind of offened, pouting softly and Baekhyun suddenly wants to suck on that bottom lip so desperately that he contemplates to slap himself for a second to get out of it, his whole body suddenly nearly shaking in want. "Why do I feel like everybody hides things from me?!"

"We don't Yeollie, we don't." Baekhyun is quick to deny, hearing the lostness in his alpha's voice which is making all of his alarmbells ring and makes his burning feelings calm down immediately. He is feeling the other's insecurity as it is his own and he hates it when Chanyeol feels that way, knowing to which extends it can go. Which is why he is even more desperate to make it go away, kissing the other against his jawline, making the taller look down at him with those pretty twinkling eyes. Baekhyun lies his entire sincerity and love for the other into the next words. "I will tell you everything, I promise."

At that Chanyeol seems like he satisfied for the moment, which makes Baekhyun nearly huff out in relief and he resumes to cuddling back into the warmth.

His boyfriend continues to talk to Junmyeon and Camille, while Baekhyun hides in his broad chest, taking in his alpha's scent, feeling how it slowly makes him mushy. He feels how his heart calms down, feels waves of content rush through him, feels how the depressing mood that had filled him since the other had left for his extra class disappears and he is just thankful for it, taking it in with greed. Taking in Chanyeol. His mate. His love. With everything he has.

But he also catches his thoughts circling around all the things Junmyeon and Camille have said, how he wants to stop his friends from making their lives harder.

He also wonders if Junmyeon's comment about sex made something other awake in him for Chanyeol than innocent, blooming love like it is a rolling stone.

Baekhyun is not sure what to do about all of this, but he is sure that he will find it out soon as he snuggles into his alpha's chest, sighing and thanking the heavens for his boyfriend. He continues to listen to his friends talk about everything that comes to their minds, especially to Chanyeol's soothing rumble until the rest joins them eventually, turning the kitchen into its usual chaos, filling the rooms of their flat with life and love while Baekhyun is still in his little omega bubble, save and sound.

He can't help but smile as he watches the others bricker and laugh but he also catches the looks that are thrown between four of his friends. He feels at the troubled expressions that lie under forced smiles and with a sigh that makes Chanyeol look at him worried, which Baekhyun answers with a purr and a sweet kiss, he hopes that his friends will soon get their shit together.

For the sake of all of them.


	28. Washing Heads

Dorm Z, Apartment 10, University of Seoul, May 6th, 2181  
  
  


The dim light from above makes their living slash kitchen area fall into something even more cozy than it normally is. It feels almost like a cave, warm, homey, luring him in to close his eyes and sink into it as if it was a dark ocean, calm, in the middle of the night, only enlightend by the moon. It is menancing, almost hypnotising and it is inviting him to let himself go into those fuzzy feelings he feels, luring him to make his mind wander.

That is at least what Baekhyun's half drunk mind thinks as he lets his fuzzy eyes wander over the seating area, music blaring somewhere in the background not more than distant noise. He is not tired but his brain feels fluffy like clouds because of all the visual and auditive impressions and it is making him forget the week that lies behind him, making him momentarly forget the stress which he still can't let go entirely.

The first exam week has been hell. It was not like Baekhyun hadn't been able to do a good job on the ones he had, no absolutely not. If anything, he felt good about what he had accomplished but the mass of work, the stress and the overall atmosphere in his home had been nervewrecking for the sensible omega like him.

The normally love and happiness filled air in their apartment has felt more like someone had put a thunder cloud in it rather than something comforting or warming the last days and with a sigh, he sees pictures of the near past flicker before his eyes.

Baekhyun lively remembers the argument Sehun and Jongin had a few days, both so stressed out that a simple usage of a hair brush had been enough to lash out on each other. It had needed Chanyeol, Yixing and Kyungsoo to get them from each other's throats again but they had continued screaming at each other until the normally quiet Minseok had screamed all of them in the ground to just shut the fuck up.

To nobodys surprise the two youngest had lied in each other's arms half an hour later apologising while crying like babies, the stress having taken such a toll on them that they were about to collapse. It had been clear to all of them that their maknaes didn't mean it seriously, they never would, but even the kindest can snap in a moment of overwhelming pressure. In the end an over the moon annoyed Kyungsoo had made both of them calming tea, before he had moved to learn scripts again and peace has once again flooded their rooms, even when the atmosphere was still one of fear and agitation.

At least Chanyeol and himself had found a solution to solve the concentration problem thanks to once again Junmyeon, who had come up with the idea that clothes with scent could help, just like these items can help by building them into nests when in heat. To both of their reliefs it turned out the older had been right once again and the omega had nearly crushed his older omega roommate because of gratefulness for the idea, he can still feel the emotion well up inside him as he thinks about that moment.

Since then Baekhyun had just ran around in Chanyeol's large hoodies, mostly the one his alpha had worn the day prior while the taller had resolved to binding a cloth around his wrist, that Baekhyun had to wear somewhere during the night so his mate could wear his omega's scent around all day, using it to ease his mind.

At the beginning, he was not going to lie, Baekhyun had found the idea pretty weird but after trying it out he has to admit that it was a life and probably exam saving idea of their hyung. Wherever Baekhyun is going now, the earthy scent of pine and wood of his mate is always around him, helping him to focus and to keep his longing problems under control while he finishes his tasks. It is way better than before, it gives him comfort when he needs it and a strange feeling of security, even though it was not as good as the original, but that shouldn't come to anybodies surprise.

Nobody and nothing would ever be able to be as good as Chanyeol is to him. Nobody can replace him, Baekhyun would bet with his life on it. Which is kind of ironic when you consider that the other dying is a literal death sentence for him.

Absentmindedly, Baekhyun catches himself how he hums to the song that is now playing in the background, something from the early 2000's, seems like Yixing has pulled out one of the older songs again. His hyung likes to do that when he is drunk, singing to songs of groups called EXO, SHINee or others from that time, which he can't remember right now and judging by what he has seen earlier, Yixing is probably drunk over both of his ears. Not that he can't rely though, they all are in desperate need of a break. And just like fate plays sometimes, a perfect opportunity has come around.

Today is Kyungsoo's birthday, since one hour to be exact and even though it is the middle of both exam weeks all of them had needed a distraction between all the stuff that they try to push into their heads every day. The worst exams were over anyways, so they figured a bit of relaxing in a small circle won't hurt and Baekhyun is honestly happy that they have not decided to skip this opportunity for a little bit of fun because he needs it. And the others need it as well.

Their guests are the usual bunch, the boys from next door, Camille and the nine of them of course. They had played board games and social games most of the time throughout the evening, laughing and teasing each other until midnight had come around and they all had congratulated Kyungsoo, singing 'Happy Birthday' from the top of their lungs. Kyungsoo, happy and a bit tipsy, had unpacked his presents and thanked all of them wholeheartedly while Jongin didn't let go of him, clinging like a teddy bear.

Yixing, who had been especially eager to relax a bit and therefore had consumed a lot more than he is used to, had pulled out the boxes to play some music after that, slurring something about 'Let's get funky', whatever that even means.

The most of the others had used the opportunity to let go of a bit of the tensions that they had collected over the last week, starting a dance party in the hallway, which they are still doing right now, only leaving a few behind. To be exact, Minseok, Baekhyun and Chanyeol, who all haven't exactly felt like dancing out of different reasons.

Baekhyun for example feels to drained to move even one centimeter and Chanyeol, who isn't a dancer anyways, would of course not leave his omega's side for more than two minutes during his drunk and funnily, clingy state. Yes, as it turned out a drunk Chanyeol is a clingy one, not that Baekhyun minds because he likes the attention very much. And right now he is even craving it now that it is absent.

The thought of Chanyeol brings the small omega back to reality, out of his blurry brain, the music becoming less of a background noise and the room becoming a bit clearer in front of his eyes. He sits a bit up, big hoodie which used to be property of Park Chanyeol and is now occupied by Baekhyun most of the time dropping over his hands as he is looking for his mate, letting his eyes wander.

His boyfriend, the gentleman he is, has went to get the both of them more drinks and water while he had insisted of Baekhyun to wait with Minseok at the lounging area and too lazy to get anyways the omega had complied. By the thought of the other person he look over to his hyung, who is sitting on the other couch next to him.

The young adult with his catlike features is frowning and Baekhyun can tell that Minseok is deeply lost in his own trail of thoughts, eyeing the ice cubes that are fumbling around in his drink. Somehow the older's expression is sorrowful and lost and it is obvious that the other doesn't feel like celebrating.

Even though Baekhyun is far away from being sober he has no troubles to guess what the older is thinking about, has no problem to dive into the other's mind so to say, no problem seeing the origin and it is making him sad. Because they remind him of the other thing that has been stressing him out for weeks now.

Alone the thought of Sehun's lost eyes and Junmyeon's indifferent expression and Camille and Minseok avoiding each other makes Baekhyun's heart drop in his chest, makes him feel pain, but seeing the others struggle with it makes it even harder, even more painful.

He loves these humans, his friends, his family and seeing them suffer is just..

Baekhyun lets out a soft sigh as he feels the weight of conscience pressing down on him. Somewhere deep in his head he just wishes that he could do something to make all of this go away, but he also knows that he does not exactly have a right to do so nor does he know how.

From all the things that have happened this week this must be one of the most frustrating ones. Eyeing his own empty glass, Baekhyun contemplates what he could do to at least lighten Minseok's mood a bit. The other is in a kind of party pooper mode right now which is rather unusual and also not the way he likes to see his friends, especially not Minseok who is kind of holding everybody up when they struggle. Always ready to spread their wisdom and comfort, always managing to make the pain better so he wants to do it to.

The omega sighs, because there lies the problem. He doesn't now how to lighten the oldest mood exactly. Should he start an conversation or make a joke?

Baekhyun is not exactly the type to come up with jokes out of mid air he is more of the 'depending on the situation'-type, but he does not get to really think further about it because he suddenly feels how someone falls into the couch next to him. Surprised, Baekhyun looks to his side and his body gets flooded with all the endorphines as he meets the eyes of his boyfriend, which are twinkling with playfulness and cheerfulness, perfectly complemented by the grin that goes from ear to ear.

"Here." Chanyeol says, ears pink from the booze as he offers Baekhyun the drink he holds into his hand, voice a bit slurry as he leans in to mumble his next words close to Baekhyun's ear, the air causing a shiver of his skin. "For my omega. You looks so pretty it is hard to not just eat you." 

Baekhyun turns pink, taking the glass, the coldness of it sinking into his skin in contrast to the quickening beating of his heart and a wave of heat that rushes downwards towards his groin which is making him yelp flustered. 

He looks into the other's eyes as a thought dawns on him and as he sees the twinkle of knowing and satisfaction in the other's chocolate brown eyes he turns even more red and embarrassed. 

It has been a few days that Chanyeol has figured out that it does ungodly things to Baekhyun when he, his alpha, calls him pretty and since then the taller likes to tease him with it without acting on it, no kisses no touches, just those words that make Baekhyun forget the world around him for a second, just making crave the attention of his mate and submit to whatever his alpha wants to do to him, even though he is not naturally one to give up control. Chanyeol never acts on it though, just enjoying the reaction and until now had frustrated him to his bones, not being able to control his reactions but also not able to release the need it causes in him either. This time though it is different, because Baekhyun is prepared this time, has a plan and it makes a feeling of anticipation rise in him.

He doesn't know when exactly, but at some point he has noticed that Chanyeol always turns red and awfully quiet when Baekhyun calls him alpha and it has made him wonder why. After investigating a bit further he had come to the conclusion, that it is apparently doing something with his boyfriend, awakes a deep instinct in him or something and mischievious and not wanting to back down in this silent fight over power Baekhyun has saved it to use it when the time is right. And this seems to be the perfect situation right now. 

Moving closer to his boyfriend in a wave of courage, his brain is fuzzy and drugged by the alcohol, which is why he doesn't second guesses his actions and doesn't consider the consequences it could have, Baekhyun puts his arms around the other's neck, smiling sugary. He sees how Chanyeol's expression changes from victorious to confused, mouth slightly open as he sees his omega react differently than he has apparently expected. Baekhyun would lie if he said that he doesn't enjoy the shift in power.

He feels the heat of the other's skin as he gets closer, his senses somehow sharper, and he slowly presses a sloppy kiss against the other's cheek, feeling the warmth of it against his lips and a groan of the other, before he shifts to the taller's elflike ear, following his main plan.

So close up to his alpha, the cloud of pine and wood is especially strong, pulling him in like a black hole and the intensity makes him nearly choke on it as he moves to whisper something in the other's ear. His breath seems to hit the other's sensitive neck, because Baekhyun can see Chanyeol slightly shiver under him and he feels a wave of pride and courage wash through him.

Feeling extra bold, fueled by all the tiny delicious reactions, Baekhyun leans in and purrs a 'Thanks my alpha.' into the his boyfriend's ear, his voice having quite a slur in it but it is nevertheless sexy and teasing. 

As expected it seems to have an effect because Chanyeol turns stiff like a popsicle, eyes wide and he turns red in a matter of seconds. The view is quite something to admire even better than expected and the omega can't stop himself from giggling softly because of the other's reaction, feeling a wave of satisfaction fill him, making him giddy. Wanting to test his boundaries and wanting to push his boyfriend even more to whatever edge it is that Chanyeol is currently struggling with, Baekhyun presses another soft kiss against the other's neck vein, trailing his tongue softly over it, leaving a trail of saliva there before turning to look at the taller's eyes, a cheeky grin on his lips. He is enjoying this waaaay too much.

Something in Chanyeol's face is telling Baekhyun that the taller is deeply troubled, his eyes brimming with a thousand of emotions, going from confusion and pain to total bliss and desire, but he seems to be completely overwhelmed with all of them, not knowing how to react or act. Seeing his mate so completely out of it makes Baekhyun laugh even harder, feeling absolute bliss at his plan working out so perfectly. Chanyeol begins fiddling with his glass, obviously embarrassed to his roots and Baekhyun just huffs amused. 

Taking a sip from the glass he is still holding in his hand, Baekhyun leans back against the sofa, his eyes still watching Chanyeol. The taller looks like he is trying to kill something with the power of his thoughts, looking at his fingers as if he had never seen something more interesting and the omega thinks that he has never seen the other in a more amusing position.

Baekhyun feels the cool liquid, that is burning softly, slide down his throat and he savours the sweet taste that lingers on his lips and tongue, humming satisfied. Chanyeol really has done a great job with this one. Leaning back against Chanyeol's arm, snuggling into the warmth he is craving because Chanyeol's words of course had their impact as well, Baekhyun hums satisfied, looking up to check on the other who is awfully quiet. Chanyeol is still stiff like a tree and at this point Baekhyun finds it confusing and amusing.

Chuckling softly, he boops his nose softly against the other's arm, a smile spreading across his lips as he looks up, chuckling the next sentence out as he looks at his alpha's side profile, who looks deep in thoughts. "You didn't expect that didn't you. Oh c'mon you don't need to be so stiff, Yeollie, you look like I sticked a broom up your ass."

Chanyeol, who has just lifted his own glass to his lips to take a sip of his drink, probably to wash away the feelings he has right now, begins to cough, obviously having choked on his drink, looking at him incredulous now. Baekhyun slaps the other against his back softly to help the liquid get out of the other's lungs and a few seconds later the other's breath is normal again, even though you can't say that about the look that is thrown towards his way. That one is more of the shocked type.

"Are you ok?" Baekhyun coos, a cheeky smile on his lips and feeling all giddy and playful inside, the alpha's flustered state being a feast for him, which is why he has the courage to say the next sentence. "Do we need to practice swallowing?" 

He honestly has no idea where is courage is coming from but he enjoys it, wiggling his eyebrows, while taking Chanyeol's drink and putting both of them aside. Chanyeol at first turns red like a tomato but probably because of the joking twinkle in Baekhyun's eyes, he eventually bursts out in laughter, booming but still music in Baekhyun's ears, melting in beautifully with the background. The omega smiles satisfied for having broken his boyfriend out of his trance.

"Who are you?!" Chanyeol asks incredulous, amusement written all over his face now before he leans closer to Baekhyun now, only a few centimeters away from him. Baekhyun feels the other's eyes wander over his body and it somehow makes him feel hot inside, the air turning very hard to breath in a matter of seconds as he watches a smirk form on his boyfriend's lips. It must be the alcohol. "Who are you and what did you do to my sweet, innocent Baekhyunnie?"

"Drowned him." Baekhyun slurs, winking back at his alpha, seeing the silent challenge in the other's eyes and somehow having the balls to take it. "It is Minseokie-hyung's fault, he has corrupted me."

"I think you did that to yourself." Chanyeol murmers in reply, nose now brushing against Baekhyun's and it sends a shiver down his spine. The taller is so close now that Baekhyun can see ever little detail on the other's face, every mole, even with his blurry vision and their lips are a heartbeat away from each other, so plump, so shiney from booze. Baekhyun can feel the other's hot breath against his slightly open mouth and he fixates his eyes on the opposing brown ones.

"You think so?" Baekhyun mutters hoarse, way too distracted by his boyfriend's proximity, the sight of the other being so close still making him dizzy and his heart jumps in anticipation every time it happens. He feels the other chuckle softly, those sinful lips nearly brushing against his now as the other smirks in satiation.

"I think your mind works in wonderful ways." The taller mumbles, so close that Baekhyun feels the other's lips brush against his own and he can nearly taste the addicting flavor of Chanyeol mixed with the alcohol that is lingering on the other's mouth. "And I hope that I have crossed your mind at the one or the other not so innocent occasion."

Baekhyun doesn't know what exactly it is, if it is the alcohol or Chanyeol or the things Junmyeon had said a week ago or a combination of all three of them, but the other's slurry, ambiguous words make a hot wave of arousal and desire run southwards, causing him to let out gasp as he feels himself suffocating on the tension dripping air.

Chanyeol seems to feel the tension as well, because the second Baekhyun tries to get some air the taller takes the opportunity and leans in entirely, pressing his hot lips against Baekhyun's own, who feels a sweet moan escape his throat in pleasant surprise. Dizzy and overwhelmed, mind blank he feels like current is flowing through his body, electrified, strucked and excited as he feels the other's lips move hungry against his.

Reciprocating the kiss with the same eagerness, he feels the taller smirk against his lips as they begin to make out lazily, pulling each other closer, sinking deeper into their bubble of hormones, need, desire and affection. Baekhyun holds his alpha's head in his hands, letting his thumbs softly caress the other's skin while Chanyeol moves to press the him deeper into the couch, arms wrapped around his petite waist, taking full control on him as Baekhyun lets him, gives himself entirely to Chanyeol's mercy. It makes him feel cozy but also hypersensitive, like his whole skin is burning, ever little caress of the other sending shivers down his spine.

Baekhyun tastes the alcohol on the other's lips as he lets his tongue wander over it and it is making him feel delirious and high, something that seems to occur on a regular basis nowadays and Chanyeol groans in delight, pulling Baekhyun's bottom lip in to bite softly on it. Surprised by the sudden soft pain Baekhyun gasps in delight, mouth opening so slightly in need and joy, allowing Chanyeol, the sneaky bastard, to use the opportunity to let his tongue sneak its way into Baekhyun's mouth and totally blissed out the smaller groans before he begins to play with the other's tongue in his mouth, pulling the taller even closer.

They might not do this for long but Baekhyun would call Chanyeol an expert at this already, the taller's touches and featherlight kisses managing to draw tiny, satisfied, needy whimpers and purrs from his lips, leaving him delirious and begging for more. The other's lips are so addicting that he submits so easily to his mate's currently displayed dominance, even though he normally is the one that controls things, driving his boyfriend crazy. Playing along to it, following his alpha's lead obediently and hungry, Chanyeol rewards him by giving him even more of it and Baekhyun couldn't be more satisfied, groaning in delight. With every little touch he feels like he dies a little bit just to ascend higher into heaven, feels how waves of desire, that he normally would try to control, make his dick twitch in anticipation in his pants and he is totally high on the sweet taste and those sinful groans of appreciation that escape Chanyeol's throat.

In fact Baekhyun is so far lost in his own dizzy bubble of love, lust, alcohol and need that he probably wouldn't have remembered that someone else is in the room besides them, that they are not in Chanyeol's bed making out until the sun rises, if it was not for a snarky comment thrown their way as someone falls down on the other couch.

"Ohhhh loard, get a fuckn room you two, nobady likesh seeing you two schoving ya tongues down each other's throats in tse fuckn kitschn every fuckn time." He hears a very familiar, with alcohol hooded voice which is not Minseok's grumble and it manages to rip Baekhyun out of his cloud of delight, making his face go red as embarrassment washes away every spark of passion, replacing it with him feeling like a deer caught in headlights. He seems to not be the only one, because Chanyeol retreats his tongue back into his own mouth quickly and turns to look over his shoulder, clearing the way for Baekhyun to have a look as well.

There, next to Minseok, who has his eyes on them as well but with an indifferent look in his eyes, sits a very, very drunk Sehun who glares at the both of them as if he wishes to nail them against the wall behind him. Baekhyun swallows, somehow feeling uneasy and it is one of those few moments that he remembers that their maknae is an alpha as well. And right now he is an alpha that seems to boil inside.

Clearing his throat, Baekhyun gets into a more upward position, pushing his boyfriend off, just realising now how much Chanyeol had pressed him into the smooth surface of the sofa. Eyes flickering shortly to his mate, he sees the taller's ears burning in a strawberry red as he turns to sit normal as well, one arm still wrapped around Baekhyun's waist though and therefore pulling him in to lay down on the his broad chest. Baekhyun complies happily of course snuggling in into the warmth as he lets his eyes wander back to the obviously pissed maknae.

Sehun still looks like someone had emptied a bucket over his head, somehow furious, annoyed, sad, frustrated and angry at the same time.

"Sorry." Chanyeol eventually speaks for the two of them, voice sounding apologetic but sheepish and Baekhyun can basically hear the crooked smile that he loves so much. He has no doubt that the other would and will do it again. "We got carried away, it is...still sometimes hard to control it."

Baekhyun glances up just to catch his boyfriend smile down in tiny at him and it makes his heart flutter to see those bright eyes shine down on him, filling him with warmth.

"Yes." He mumbles, still mesmerised by everything, the hormones, the love he sees in his boyfriend's face and he has a hard time to rip his eyes away to look at Sehun again, who could not look more pissed. "The hormones are making me go crazy, sorry Hunnie."

"I don' fuckn care." The maknae growls and Baekhyun would have probably been offended if it was not for the hurt in the younger's eyes. "Thisss whole couple shhhit is goin on ma nervs."

Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol shift next to him and he looks up to see his boyfriend frown, before he is eventually opening his mouth. "Sehunnie, is everything ok with you?" The taller asks calm, voice suddenly sounding very sober and Baekhyun redirects his eyes onto the maknae, whose expression is even more gloomy right now.

"'s nothin." The younger grits out with a slur, making it evident how drunk he is, an ocean of emotions flickering through his eyes as he takes one of the bottles that stand on the table to pour even more of the devilish liquid into one of the glasses to just dunk it down his throat with a swig. Baekhyun frowns. Sehun is a good drinker so normally he doesn't get that drunk. Honestly, watching Sehun in that state is kind of scary, as if he the maknae is trying to drown something in a sea of alcohol. "'s not like it will shange if I tell you."

Somehow the maknae's odd behaviour is enough to also drag their apathetic hyung out of his passive mode, because Minseok finally shifts to look at their youngest. He touching the shifty alpha softly against the shoulder and watching him with calm but boaring eyes before he opens his mouth to speak. Somehow Baekhyun already knows what the older will say and it makes an uneasy feeling break loose in his belly. 

"This is about Junmyeon, isn't it?"

Sehun visibly stiffens, the atmosphere turns very serious suddenly and Baekhyun hears Chanyeol let out a frustrated sigh next to him which he wholeheartedly agrees on. 

It has been a week ago when he had put the taller into the full picture about everything that has happened, especially about Minseok and Camille because Chanyeol was an eyewitness of the Sehun/Junmyeon-incident and to say that his alpha is just as frustrated about this as he is, is a very accurate description.

"I just don' undastand whatai did to make hm ignoa me." The maknae suddenly whimpers and it pulls at Baekhyun's heart string to hear the younger so broken. "Jus' from one day to the otha he won' look at me anymoa." Letting his head sink against his chest, Sehun continues to slur out the sorrows of his heart, that he probably is too proud to spill in a sober state as if something has broken loose in him and Baekhyun can hear the pain and the quiver in the voice of the taller. "'s like he driftsss awaii moa and moa evry day. And I don' knowww why..."

The last part is nothing more than a whisper and silence sinks over the four of them as Sehun stops talking. It is just broken by a few sniffles that come from the dead drunk youngest, the weight of conscience making it hard to breath for all of them as they watch him sink deeper into his sorrows. Minseok takes the youngest by the neck to pull him into his chest eventually and Sehun compiles wordlessly, letting his head sink against Minseok shoulder, drenching the other's shirt with his tears while the oldest pats his back in a soothing manner, the soft sobs muffled by the older's shirt.

Baekhyun throws a look at Chanyeol and can see in the conflicted look on the face of his mate, his jaw clenched, that he is just as fed up with this situation as he is, sees that it is hurting just as much as it is hurting himself. Something about Sehun crying his heart out for something he doesn't know he did wrong is rubbing him the wrong way and he know it is not his position to say something or do something but on the other hand he is so sick and tired of seeing his friends hurt, so sick and tired of having his heart ache along with it if he can do something against it.

_If they would all talk to each other like fucking human beings we wouldn't have to deal with all this mess._

To say that he is pissed is an understatement. He is pissed, sad and angry. This whole shit has taken up such a big part of sanity at this point that he thinks that he will explode at some point if it is going to continue like this.

"It is ok." He hears Minseok mumble against Sehun's head, followed by a comforting kiss against the messy black hair of the alpha. "He is an idiot."

"'s not." Sehun mumbles, muffled by the shirt of Minseok but loud enough to just hear it and Baekhyun feels a wave resignation in his belly. "'s the best person 'n tse planet."

"He is not, Myeonnie has a lot of flaws." Minseok chuckles, ruffling through Sehun's hair to give more comfort but the taller is abruptly sitting up, surprising the rest of them, eyes now glowing furiously, as he glares at Minseok, or more, tries to glare at Minseok because Baekhyun can judge by the look of the youngest that Sehun is not only seeing one version of their hyung.

"Don' tell fuckn lies, h-hyung!" Sehun mutters with a slur and it is obvious that he wants to sound scary, but with his drunken slur he reminds Baekhyun more of a clumsy baby tiger. "'s peeeeerfct."

"No he is not, Hun." Chanyeol interrupts the intimate discussion of 'He is/No, he isn't' between their roommates, looking with sincerity at their youngest friend. "In this case he is an ignorant fucker." Baekhyun, confused and boiling at this point because of Sehun defending the obviously wrongdoings of Junmyeon, couldn't agree with the choice of words.

"Hoowww dare ya say tha' 'bout Jun!" Sehun growls in reply, eyes now furiously trying to burn holes into Chanyeol. "Aut of allll people you should undastand tse most-t!"

Shocked, they stay silent for a second. "What do you mean by that?" Baekhyun asks slowly, having observed the emotions dancing on Sehun's face for the last minute and having seen how the younger has turned more and more agitated with every second until he had finally snapped, dropping something important in from of the last sentence.

He doesn't know how or why but he suddenly an idea. A hunch of why Sehun is saying that. And if he is right then Baekhyun swears to the universe that he will fucking kill somebody.

He feels his blood simmer in his veins.

Sehun again turns stiff like a popsicle before he lets his eyes avert to the side, sinking back into the couch, nibbling on his bottom lip. "Nothin-", he just mutters and Baekhyun lets out a frustrated sigh, getting out of his position to fully concentrate on the youngest, slightly annoyed now. Patience has never been his thing.

"What are you talking about." Baekhyun says again, voice more serious and he stares at Sehun who looks back like a toddler that is about to throw a tantrum. "Why should Chanyeol understand it."

"I would love to know that as well." Chanyeol and Minseok say in one, watching the young alpha attentively and Sehun's eyes just flicker between all of them, glaring while his face shift from a frown to something almost weak. Baekhyun can't help but grin, feeling triumphant. They have him.

"'s just.." Sehun starts, voice breaking, looking down at his finger nails as tries to find the fitting words. "'s just that Yeol is also crazzzyy 'bout evrythin' tha' Baekhyn does..."

Baekhyun frowns, realisation that has been dawning on him like a bad omen for a while now crashing down him like a tsunami and the frustration that hits him feels even uglier than he thought it would.

_I knew it._

"Well.." Chanyeol starts, voice spiked with annoyance as he tilts his head to the side, a mocking expression now glinting in his eyes, having obviously not understood the indication of the youngest. "Baekhyun is my mate, of cou-wait....Sehun, wait what did you say?!"Baekhyun would laugh if it was not such a serious situation, his mate sometimes really is a bit slow with these kind of things.

Sehun just continues to look at his fingers not saying a word, but silence speaks louder than words could ever do in this case. Baekhyun doesn't need him to say it. He knows it.

One short glance is telling Baekhyun that Chanyeol has the exact same thought as he does as he watches his alpha's eyebrows twitch in frustration and it is only infuriating him after all as the consequences slowly dawn on him and its making him enraged, anger boiling under his skin like ants. He is nearly shaking.

So Sehun is _like_ likes the older omega after all and the temper tantrum that Junmyeon has been throwing for weeks now is completely pointless, putting useless pain on the both of them just because he is FUCKING TO DUMB TO GET HIS FUCKING MOUTH OPEN, THAT STUPID SHI-

"It doesn' matter tho. If yu kno it or nat." Sehun's weak, sad voice rips through his boiling brain, snapping him out for a second to capture the pure pain that is written all over the alpha's features. "He hatees me afta all as it seems."

And that is the drop that makes Baekhyun's barrel of patience overflow.

"You know what." He starts, getting up to walk over to Sehun, voice sounding so alien, so deadly that it nearly scaring himself. He is so angry, so furious that he is about to burst any second. "I have enough of this shit. I will tell him the truth."

"Baekhyun-" Minseok starts warningly, grabbing one of Baekhyun's arms, apparently knowing exactly what the omega is about to do but Baekhyun has had it officially. He sends a glare at the older that makes said one immediately shut up, having apparently catched the message not to mess with Baekhyun right now.

"What truth?" Sehun asks confused, having suddenly turned shockingly sober at Baekhyun's scary expression, who towers now over him.

"The truth why Junmyeon ignores you." Baekhyun growls lowly, staring directly into their maknae's eyes who looks like he is in the middle of being run over by a train right now. "Do you remember what you did on Minseok's birthday?"

"No.." Sehun answers confused, his face a big fat question mark. "Why is that important?"

"Babe, you should not talk about this." Chanyeol intervenes and Baekhyun looks at his boyfriend to see him throwing a warning and slightly worried glance. "You are not in the position to do so."

"Judging by his alcohol level he will probably forget it again anyways." Baekhyun grumbles, not backing down. "And do you all really want to keep him in the dark? We all know that Junmyeon is too much of a coward to say it to him, he would rather break both of their hearts than jumping over his shadow. Do you really want him to suffer further for something that is not exactly totally his fault, not to say totally unnecassary?!"

At that both Chanyeol and Minseok shut up, probably knowing that Baekhyun won't let them stop him and probably also tired of this mess as well, just looking at him indifferent and kind of supporting, but unwilling to do anything themselves with crossed arms.

Baekhyun huffs at that bitterly but not really mad. "How is it that the omega is the only one with balls." He grumbles, more to himself, but Chanyeol seems to have heard him because he gets kicked softly in the butt the next second which makes him lash around again, looking grimly at his boyfriend. Chanyeol just laughs, with that pure, dimple showing smile, startling the infuriated omega, because he has not expected this and just like that Baekhyun melts instantly, all the anger disappearing into thin air. 

Surprised Baekhyun looks at his boyfriend who just winks knowingly and with a wave of warmth, so hot and so comforting that it makes his knees go weak he realises that the other has done that on purpose. Crashing on him like another wave he realises that of course Chanyeol must have felt the anger in him, of course he must have known that keeping Baekhyun from breaking it to Sehun wouldn't work, but he also didn't wanted to let him go into it in that state, so he just secretly wrapped an invisible blanket around Baekhyun and helped him relax and ease the anger away in a way just he could, not even using a single word of comfort. 

Suddenly feeling soft and fragile like glass he looks with awe into his mate's eyes trying to find answers, still not able to completely comprehend what has happened, but he finds other things there. The trust, attentiveness and love he is met with manages to take his breath away, makes his heart bloom violently, jumping in feelings he doesn't know how to describe even if he could. Somehow he feels so breakable, so transparent but also so protected, so understoond, so safe that it nearly scares him, that it should scare him. But somehow it doesn't. Somehow it makes him feel so _good_ , Baekhyun simply doesn't know how to say it different, that he wants to cling to it until his last breath. 

He doesn't know how this could happened, how he ended in a position like this but he knows that he never wants it to be different ever again. And he also know he will kiss Chanyeol's breath away once he is done here, showing him the depths of his emotion with all of his heart, soul and body.

"Again?!" Sehun ask, ripping through Baekhyun's thoughts and making him turn around to look at their youngest again. The euphoria he had just felt seconds ago gets washed away as he looks into those hooded eyes that are filled with so much emotions, searching for answers he seems to desperately need. "Hyung, what are you talking about?" 

Baekhyun needs a few seconds to organise his thoughts.

"Hunnie, the reason..." Baekhyun starts slowly, choosing the words on his tongue with care. "...the reason why Jun avoids you is because of the things that have happened on Minseok's birthday."

Sehun looks like Baekhyun is trying to explain the general theory of relativity in Spanish, and the younger's hands begin to shake, which is why Baekhyun takes them in his.

"What did I do?" He asks, voice tiny and with so much desperation that it is making Baekhyun's heart ache.

"You kissed him." Baekhyun states, with finality, the music playing in the background and it is as if the room has suddenly turned into ice. "You even went further, you apparantly nearly landed in bed with each other but Junmyeon stopped you. Because he thinks it is all a game of lust for you with no feelings involved..."

At that revelation Sehun winces like a wounded animal and tears begin to form in the corner of his eyes which makes Baekhyun wish to wipe them away.

"...while it is for him. Junmyeon has feelings for you and because he thinks that you don't, he kept you in the dark as he realised that you forgot about it. Until now he is too stubborn to talk with you about it and he also keeps his omega identity from you. Because he doesn't.. he doesn't want to get his heart broken by you which is stupid because he is breaking your heart with that."

As Baekhyun comes to an end, taking a deep breath, he sees Sehun look like a train has just run him over, eyes empty and shocked about the sheer flood of information that is obviously too much for his drunken brain to process. Baekhyun thinks that the younger is about to fully break out into tears, preparing himself for giving emotional support, but he is startled when the drunk alpha suddenly tries to jump up with the attempt to leave the kitchen. Watching him how he is about to fly out of the room it is not a hard question to guess what is on Sehun's mind, but Baekhyun honestly thinks that it is the worst idea ever.

Luckily Chanyeol seems to think the same, because his boyfriend swiftly jumps up and pulls Sehun back with all the force he has. Even though it is not appropriate at the current situation, Baekhyun's feels his knees go jiggly like jelly because of his fuzzy brain finding it kind of sexy to see his normally soft alpha in control, even if it is not him who is manhandeled right now and even though it is a rather unusual action for the taller. He seriously needs to learn to keep his emotions in check.

"Don't." His alpha mumbles to the maknae, looking Sehun deep into the eyes with seriousness. "If you tell him now, in that state, you will make it even worse." Baekhyun nods at that in agreement, having had the same thought.

Sehun stares at Chanyeol for a few seconds, the silence nearly choking all of them but eventually the maknae seems to comply, sinking down again, next to Minseok, face indecipherable.

"If you remember this conversation tomorrow.." Baekhyun starts, a bit of sarcasm swinging in it because he is honestly frustrated about this, but still soft because he can imagine how Sehun feels. "We can work on a solution, for...you know...I mean, you like Jun, don't you?"

Sehun huffs frustrated, rubbing his palms over his eyes before smiling distorted, heartbroken, it looks so wrong that it makes Baekhyun's heart ache. "Do you really have to ask that? You should be able to read it on my face, omega."

Chanyeol growls at the disrespectful tone that Sehun is spotting towards his omega and Baekhyun would lie if he doesn't admit that something primal in him likes it, much to his embarrassment. "Be careful what you say to Baek, Sehun."

"Can you all keep your hormones in tact?!" Minseok groans, interrupting them, annoyance written all over his handsome cat features. "I swear to the heavens above all of you guys should get your shit together!"

"Oh you are the one to talk." Baekhyun snarls, infuriated now that the older dares to raise his voice at something like that, because it is kind of hypocritical. "Why don't you follow your own advice then, hm?"

"What are you talking about?" Sehun asks confused, eyes switching between Minseok and Baekhyun with the older freezed on the spot, glaring at him like a tiger, but Baekhyun couldn't care less because he is not done yet, it is almost like the oldest' comment has broken something loose in him.

"Have you looked at Camille these days? How crushed she is?" Baekhyun growls lowly, so frustrated that he wants to pull his hair out now, the prior lost fury burning strong in him now.

"Wait, what has Camille to do with this? What are you guys talking about?" Sehun asks again, worry now evident at the aggressive tone that is lingering in the air.

"Baekhyun-" Chanyeol says warningly, taking his hand but Baekhyun shakes it off, having enough of this whole bullshit, too far gone to be stopped, about to let all of the annoyance out, that has filled his heart over the last weeks and of which he is so sick and tired of having to keep in.

"Do you guys know that all of you four make each other suffer? Junmyeon is too dumb to open his eyes, Sehun is too stupid to control himself and YOU, hyung, push the woman you have feelings for away even though it is DEAD OBVIOUS that she likes you!" Baekhyun hollers, infuriated, speaking or more screaming all of his heart and frustration out.

"You don't know what you are talking about." Minseok snarls, eyes shining with hurt and defense, jaw clenched. "So shut the fuck up!"

"I KNOW what I am talking about, you dumbass!" Baekhyun shouts back and his face must be red by now. "She told me, ok?! She told me that she never wanted a relationship before but that she fell for you eventually! And you broke her heart by ending it!"

Minseok stays silent for a second, face a mixture of a ton of emotions that are shifting each millisecond before he eventually grits out his next word, each of them filled with venom. "You are lying."

"I am not." Baekhyun grumbles, his own voice calm but still showing off that he is boiling inside. "If you don't trust me, asks Jun, he was with me at well. And while you are at it you can punch him in the gut from me for being a dumb ass bitch, because he not better than you!"

Sehun growls at that comment, answered by another growl from Chanyeol and that seems enough to make Minseok have enough of it for the moment.

"You know what." The oldest starts, eyes throwing a look at Baekhyun that could kill. "I am leaving, I don't need to listen to this bullshit anymore."

"Oh yeah, of course, run away." Baekhyun throws back snippy, arms put into his sides. "Seems to be the only thing you are good at anyways!"

"Fuck you." Minseok spits out, eyes filled with hurt and fury that would make a non-tipsy, normal tempered Baekhyun guilty in seconds and before Baekhyun can reply anything the older storms out of the room, leaving the two alphas and the omega behind, the atmosphere loaded and uncomfortable, the almost silence it leaves behind, with only the music booming in the background, deafening.

As Baekhyun slowly comes down from his infuriated high he feels the guilty conscience slowly creep into his system as his mind is having the opportunity to process what just happend, making him realise what he just did.

Just like that he is suddenly very aware that he should not have said some things he did say, because they were pretty mean, not to say hurtful, not to say overexasperated. What he did say was not wrong, but he definitely had crossed a border which he shouldn't have crossed. Alone the memory of it makes him feel bitterness in his mouth as he closes his eyes, cursing at himself for having lost his temper and alone the thought of having scarred Minseok with his words makes him feel incredibly bad.

"You shouldn't have done that." He hears Chanyeol sigh behind him and he turns around to look at his boyfriend, who focuses his pretty brown eyes at him, arms crossed and a kind of scolding but also understanding expression on his face.

"Yeah, you really shouldn't have done that." Sehun agrees and Baekhyun looks at their maknae, who is watching him just as attentively. "That was pretty mean, hyung."

Baekhyun sighs. Rubbing his hands over his face. The scolding of the others is unnecessary because he is fully aware of his mistake by now, but he guesses that he deserves it kind of. He runs his fingers through his red, disheveld hair.

"I know." He eventually says dejectively, his voice sounding kind of broken and he is definitely feeling awful enough to remember this for at least the next few years. Rubbing his neck, he mutters his thoughts out, voice tiny. "I probably should apologise."

"You should. But not now." Chanyeol hums, smiling fondly, apparently feeling his omega's discomfort because he is opening his arms to offer warmth and safety and Baekhyun takes it in a heartbeat, even though he knows he doesn't deserve it, crawling onto his alpha's lap to hide into the taller's shoulder. He greedily takes in the heavenly scent of his boyfriend and feels the warmth sicker through is skin, making him feel warm and cozy while he hums in satisfaction, still feeling guilty though, which he should. "Let him cool down, right now you would only make it worse."

"You are right." Baekhyun mumbles back in agreement, nevertheless chestfallen, putting it on top of his 'To do'-list for tomorrow, before snuggling deeper into the warmth in the hope to feel better, making Chanyeol chuckle amused.

"You two are disgusting." Sehun mutters but Baekhyun hears less bitterness in it. It is much more longing, like the maknae craves it for himself and the omega can understand it, feeling compassion towards the other, his heart beating with the pain of his friend. Turning his head he looks at the youngest.

"If you remember this conversation tomorrow I will help you." Baekhyun says after a few seconds, watching Sehun attentively, seeing how multiple emotions flicker through the youngest eyes and feeling how his boyfriend doesn't agree with him, but doesn't stop him either, which he is grateful for. He doesn't know why but there is this drive in him, this drive that tells him to do it and the other can probably feel it too, knows that Baekhyun has to do this, not only for Sehun und Junmyeon but also for himself somehow. 

"I will help you get Junmyeon."

After a few seconds of silence, Sehun huffs at that, nibbling at his bottom lip as he averts his eyes to the side, thinking. 

"As if I could forget that." He mumbles eventually, his expression soft, staring at something that isn't there and Baekhyun can't help but grin because his heart somehow is not as heavy as it was before. Breathing in deep, as it is lighter now he feels how Chanyeol drags his fingers over his back, warm and soothingly, and he thinks that his alpha is smiling as well, even if the taller didn't like the idea to intervene in the beginning and knowing that his alpha is in with him on this, makes the next sentence come out much easier. With his heart beating with confidence in his chest, he speaks his thoughts out, saying them with finality and sincerity, knowing full well that what he is about to do is technically not something he should do, but on the other side they are to far gone to stop now anyways.

"Good. It is a deal then."


	29. Trying Something

Dorm Z, Apartment 10, University of Seoul, May 7th, 2181

"Spill it." 

That is the first thing Baekhyun hears the next morning as something jumps on Chanyeol's bed. He can't help but shriek out of his lying position, in which he had cuddled himself to his boyfriend's back, feeling the other's warmth against his chest while his arms had been wrapped around the taller's waist.

Heart racing, startled because of the loud sudden voice and brain a bit mushy because of the amount of alcohol he consumed yesterday Baekhyun needs to blink the sleep and blurriness in his eyes away before he is able to identify the culprit sitting before him.

Baekhyun gulps, a shiver running down his back.

It is Sehun. And he looks like, well Baekhyun doesn't know how to exactly describe it. On one side their maknae looks euphoric, pleading almost, hesitant while on the other he looks like he is going to murder him any second, jaw clenched and eyes so piercing that he feels like the younger is choking him.

"Good morning Sehun-ah." Baekhyun mumbles with as much patience as possible in an attempt to calm their skittish looking youngest. "Good to see you, seems like you remember what I told you yesterday, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"Of course I remember." Sehun grumbles through gritted teeth, looking sinister by now. "And I think you allowed yourself a joke with me, which I don't hope for you. You better were serious yesterday because otherwise even Chanyeol can't stop me from killing you."

"Baek..." The mentioned giant whines now half asleep, having probably been ripped out of his deep sleep state by everything that is going on and with a small smile Baekhyun can't help but wonder how his boyfriend manages to nearly sleep through everything. "..why are you talkin with yoself so early in the mornin, c'me back let me cuddle you.~" Chanyeol singsongs with a slur while turning around, pulling Baekhyun in a way so that taller's head lies now on the smaller's thighs, eyes still closed and mumbling incohesive words.

"Wake up you dumbhead." Baekhyun snickers, smiling softly while tracing his fingers through the other's hair, giving him almost a head massage. "Sehunnie is here and he dares to kill me. Do you want that?"

"What?!" Chanyeol yelps, shrieking up, looking around disorientated with puffy eyes, chaotic hair and a huge pout on his adorable lips until he catches a still in pajamas dressed Sehun sitting on the edge of his bed. 

"Morning sunshine." Sehun giggles amused as Chanyeol begins to glare at the youngest as if the other alpha is a thread or something.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Chanyeol asks rhetorical, boring holes into Sehun with his eyes. "You could have broken into whatever, gosh."

Sehun just laughs at that. "As if you have done anything yet, you are so slow it is incredible. If I got the chance to lay my fingers on Junmyeon I wouldn't let him get out of the bed ever again." 

Baekhyun's mouth falls open at the maknae's bluntness and he feels heat rise up his neck. To his half embarrassment, Sehun is not wrong. They really haven't done much so far besides kissing, making out and cuddling but he still hasn't really found a way to initiate a talk about it or ask about the other's opinion on it how to approach the topic. Chanyeol seems to be even more uncomfortable with what the maknae said because he can feel Chanyeol goes stiff on his lap.

"Sounds wonderful, you got your chance and that attitude is probably the reason why Junmyeon didn't let you..." Baekhyun eventually scoffs back, his face flushed in a slight pink, fully aware that he is aiming at a sensible topic but their youngest needs to be teached a lesson about borders. "..aside of you being fully drunk and, what is even worse, forgetting everything about it." 

As expected it seems to hit a nerve with the younger, because Sehun's face turns dark in a second and he throws daggers towards his direction. "Not funny, hyung." The younger alpha grumbles, pouting kind of cutely and Baekhyun can't help but laugh, making the other gasps dramatically. "Why are you laughing?!"

"Because you are an idiot that tends to bite more than he can chew." Chanyeol mumbles amused, nuzzling into Baekhyun's lap and unknowingly rubbing over his omega's penis there that is luckily stored away under a layer of boxers and sweatpants, because even though it is covered, Baekhyun finds out that it still feels good somehow. Baekhyun feels his eyes grow slightly wider and he can't stop himself from taking in a sharp breath as he feels his dick pulse in excitement. It stays at that luckily for now and he thanks his lazy ass self for being too lazy to take the pants off or more, which he didn't had the brains to get rid off after he had went to the bathroom at midnight.

"I hate you." Sehun grumbles more to himself, his gaze averted to the side, having luckily missed what had happened in front of him a few seconds ago. "Can Baekhyun-hyung now please answer the question?"

"Which question?" Baekhyun asks, playing dumb because he knows of course exactly what the younger is talking about but he still is not over the sex comment. "I have no idea what you are talking about, did you dream vividly again?"

"Stop the joking, Baek." Sehun snarls now, looking hurt now and Bakehyun feels slightly bad for treating his friend that way right now, who seriously needs reassurance. "Please."

"I didn't joke yesterday." Baekhyun eventually says, looking down to watch how his fingers trace calm through the soft, dark brown locks of his boyfriend. "Junmyeon likes you, Sehun and that is actually the case for a while now."

Sehun stays silent for a few seconds, looking at Baekhyun as if he still has doubts. "Since when?"

Baekhyun shrugs with his shoulders and leans his head back against the head board as he tries to remember. "Somewhere back in...I think February, yes, February, I catched him during heat there."

"You did what?" Chanyeol asks incredulous, turning so that he can look up from Baekhyun's lap where he is still resting. "Are you for real?"

"Why should I lie about this?" Baekhyun asks with a frown, confused about his boyfriend's rather dumb question. 

"Wow, seems like our omegas are all not professionals at keeping their class for them." Sehun grumbles instead of Chanyeol, eyebrow raised. "And to think that I was the last one to know it in both cases." He shakes the head frustrated.

"Hey!" Baekhyun calles out flustered, feeling hurt in his pride, a feeling bubbling through him like he had committed a crime. "I was the first one that Junmyeon told about it, ok? He is pretty good at this!"

"You aren't though." Chanyeol snickers, giggling softly and Baekhyun hits him against the head halfheartedly, red like a tomato. The taller groans in response, turning towards him with a huge pout. "What was that for? It is not as if I told a lie! And you also have me now!" 

At that the taller grins like the biggest doofus again and Baekhyun feels once more red cherry blossoms dance over his cheeks. 

"Can you two stop being sappy for once and concentrate on me, please?" Sehun grumbles, arms crossed and being his bratty self. "You can continue your disgusting couple shit after I have left you alone again."

"It is not like anybody has forced you to be here." Chanyeol comments pertly, raising one of his eyebrows in amused challenge. The taller seems to be in a good mood and that warms Baekhyun's heart somehow, making waves of content wash through him. Probably another mate thing.

Sehun just glares at Chanyeol for a second before averting his attention to Baekhyun again, apparently deciding to just ignore the big idiot. The smaller watches how the light reflects in the youngest' eyes, making those dark hazel eyes glow warmly, even though the other's expression is rather fierce. "Hyung, you told me you will help me if I remember so do it."

Baekhyun sighs, scratching his head a bit in the hope that it will get his slightly hungover braincells to work before he eventually speaks up again. "Are you really serious about this, Sehun-ah? Because if you are just in for a quick fun I will not help you. I don't want you to break Jun's heart."

"Do I seriously look like someone that would hurt someone just for fun?" Sehun groans offened, eyes serious and kind of incredulous. "I seriously like Junnie, I have probably seen him in that light even earlier than he did."

At that Baekhyun can't help but raise an eyebrow, because he is pretty sure in hindsight that Junmyeon probably had a crush on the maknae ever since his birthday party in January, but he lets it slide for the sake of it, concentrating on the main thing again. Which is that he had promised to help Sehun with Junmyeon. 

"You should..you should tell him when he is relaxed, when he is stressed out he will just push you away again because he doesn't want to deal with even more trouble." Baekhyun starts eventually after a few seconds of thinking what to say. "He needs to take you seriously, you have to, I don't know, really show him that you like him, that you care for him. And when you tell him you have to be sober, otherwise he won't believe you for shit. By the way you should probably regulate your alcohol consume in general, it becomes worrying."

At that comment Sehun is the one that turns slightly pink and Baekhyun has to grin amused. Their youngest barely gets flustered and nearly never to a degree where he actually turns red. Right now he would like to pat the other on the shoulder in reassurement or something like that but because of a certain giant who still lies on his lap like a gigantic feline enjoying his position way too much to move, he can't. Chanyeol though seems to have followed their conversation as he starts throwing in a suggestion. 

"You could do something special for him like Baekhyun did for me, maybe not as extravagant, I like it that way but I think Junmyeon is one for rather small things. And don't think about storming out of the room again and telling him now. Junmyeon has 4 exams until his birthday in approximately two weeks, as Baek already said, if you tell him now he will brush you off."

"Isn't he done with all the exams after his birthday?" Baekhyun ask curiously, having an idea flash up in his mind and Sehun nods, knowing apparently everything about the man he desires.

"Why don't do it on his birthday then?" Chanyeol suggests, moving to glance at Baekhyun who rubs his chin in thoughts. "I mean I think Sehun doesn't need to do all the tam tam but he will be definitely relaxed there, I personally think it is a good opportunity to break it to him, what do you think?"

Baekhyun thinks about Chanyeol's words, contemplating before he eventually nods in agreement. "I think so too. It is a good opportunity. But you don't need to be inactive until then you can make him tea or help him with stuff, simply show that you seriously care for him. I know he is ignoring you at the moment, but trust me, he sees all the things that you do for him." He eventually voicing out his thoughts, keeping his eyes attentively on the maknae, who looks at him with an indecipherable expression.

"And you think that will work?" Sehun asks calmly after a few seconds, focused, serious, but there is also something like hope glimming in the taller's eyes. "Do you think that will get him to like me?"

"Sehun." Chanyeol starts, voice full with compassion and warmth so that Baekhyun can feel his own insides light up like someone had lighted a hundered of candles in him, even though his alpha's words are not directed at him. "You don't have to make him like you, because he already does that. You just have to convince him that you are serious, that you have feelings for him. You have two weeks to think about what to say and if you struggle or have doubts you can always ask us, ok?" Baekhyun nods at that, grinning softly in Sehun's direction while giving his alpha a rewarding caress.

Sehun looks a bit lost as he sits there, almost small, as if he is breakable like glass and Baekhyun can feel his heart go fond for the other. He can relate to the way the younger must feel and he bets that Chanyeol does as well, they have been in a similar situation after all. But he knows that all of the pain and doubts you have to pay for the reward is worth it.

"It will work Sehunnie, trust us and it is worth it, I promise." He mumbles softly, breaking out in a small smile, trying to give the small looking alpha as much reassurance as possible. "It will all work out."

"Ok." Sehun eventually answers, watching his fingers, playing a bit with them before he looks up, eyes switching between the both of them. "I will trust you." After a few seconds he speaks again, strangely sunken in thoughts. "I think I will get going now, I have a lot to think about." 

"Sure." Chanyeol says, smile evident in his voice and Baekhyun smiles as well, the other's confidence and calmth swapping over to him. "Do that, you can ask us anytime please remember to knock though, ok?"

The taller, who has gotten up in the mean time and has made his way over to the the door, turns around to give the both of them one crooked smile before opening the door. "Ok. Thanks guys again." And with that, the younger slips out of the room, leaving Chanyeol and Baekhyun behind in the now quiet room.

Baekhyun sighs in content before softly tracing his finger over Chanyeol's cheek, deep in thoughts about Sehun and Junmyeon. "That was some good advice you gave there." He says softly, a smile sneaking over his lips as he sees Chanyeol's nose twitch as he accidentally touches it. 

"That sounds almost like you didn't expected that from me." Chanyeol comments teasingly, turning so that Baekhyun can directly look in his boyfriend's face. His mate seems to be awake by now, big coffee eyes twinkling beautifully at him, accompanied by that all dimple showing smile that make his elf ears twitch and Baekhyun's heart blooms with fluttering feelings. "I don't know if I should be offended now."

"Stop being an idiot." Baekhyun snickers back, feeling how he grins back just as brightly, happy and warm. Chanyeol always manages to bright his day no matter how grey it is, the second the taller comes around with that goofy expression, grinning like an idiot, everything is alright again and it is one of those things he loves the most about his mate.

"Only if you come back down again and kiss me." Chanyeol flirts, winking suggestively and Baekhyun can't help but break out in laughter, complying anyways because he also misses the warmth of his boyfriend's embraces and the fluttering feeling his kisses always cause in him. 

After crawling back under the blanket and wrapping his arms around the taller's neck, Baekhyun leans in, not caring about the morning breath, and claims those sweet lips of his boyfriend, that are only his. He hums satisfied as the by now familiar feeling of warmth and somersaults and butterflies sets in, filling him with euphoria and happiness. Chanyeol seems to just enjoy it as much as he does, because he can feel the other relax in his arms, feeling how the taller is pulling him closer by wrapping his long arms around his waist, deepening the kiss further and with a smile Baekhyun complies, wanting to feel his boyfriend's body against him.

"I'm sorry for having triggered that comment by Sehun earlier, by the way." Chanyeol mutters between two kisses and Baekhyun nearly doesn't catch it at first because of the big hands that are softly caressing his back. He feels so safe and warm in the taller's embrace that he wants to purr, his mind drifting away into a fluffy subspace slowly, but somehow those words manage to go through. "I hope it didn't make you too uncomfortable." 

"Uncomfortable?" Baekhyun mutters confused, disconnecting their lips which earns him a whine from his alpha to look up into those big beautiful coffee eyes to find answers. "What are you talking about?"

Baekhyun can see the tips of Chanyeol's ears starting to get red and he suddenly has an idea what the other means. It almost makes him want to laugh, because he can't help but find it funny.

"I-I mean.." Chanyeol starts, stuttering, looking everywhere but not at Baekhyun's eyes. "You know-eh-"

"To be honest.." Baekhyun interrupts his by now gleaming red alpha with a chuckle, finding the other's embarrassed state utterly cute and adorable. "..I thought you were the one who is uncomfortable with the topic."

"I'm not!" Chanyeol states, almost sounding offended, eyes now looking at Baekhyun again, probably to give his words even more weight. "I just..I just didn't want to rush you."

"And I was searching for an opportunity to bring it up, because I would like to talk with you about some things regarding it, you know." Baekhyun answers, feeling kind of nervous now, watching how a flood of emotions, going from surprise to tension, washes through his boyfriend's eyes. 

"Then..."Chanyeol eventually starts, eyes looking restless as if he is not sure that his next words are a good idea and Baekhyun traces his fingers through his boyfriend's hair at the back of the other's neck to give him reassurance that everything is fine. "..how about we..talk about it now..when we are at it already? Just if you want to of course?"

Chanyeol sounds so worried about everything he says which makes him look so utterly cute that Baekhyun wants to coo at his mate and kiss him all over because he can't deal with the amount of fluff, but he also wants to address the topic at hand, which is why he just grins as big as possible. That seems to calm any worries in Chanyeol, because he grins back just as bright immediately after. 

"Well..." Baekhyun starts, somehow feeling nervous about the proposal he is about to make, which he has laid out in the last week, playing with Chanyeol's neck hair almost like it is a lifeline that is giving him security, looking not into his boyfriend's face. "My...My heat...should come up soon and.. and I would like you to help me through it...a-as my mate..." He mumbles feeling his cheeks turn more pink with every word he says but now that he started he has to get out all of it. "But not because it should be like this but..but because I want to..because I want you..." He finishes, taking a deep breath. His heart is beating in a rapid speed in his chest, his stomach has that nervous fluttering feeling and curious about the other's reaction to his proposal, he glances at Chanyeol's face carefully.

Chanyeol looks at him with a kind of shocked, excited and lovestruck expression, mouth slightly open and eyes so deep that Baekhyun thinks that he will drown in them. Feeling like he should add something, Baekhyun opens his mouth again this time looking full on deep in his mate's eyes to make sure that the other understands every single word of it. "I..I talked with Jun about it and he said...he said that would be the best opportunity probably to complete the bond and..and until then, I mean if you want to do it, like if you don't feel ready for it we can of course wait, I-"

"I want to do it." Chanyeol interrupts him, eyes full of seriousness and longing, twinkling beautifully in the morning light that drowns the room in cool light. "I..I..I would love to."

Baekhyun feels a wave of relief spread through him, accompanied by a bright smile he can't stop from spreading on his lips. "Really?" He has to make sure of it, has to reassure himself, even thought Chanyeol's gleaming with love filled eyes are already giving him the answer.

"Really." Chanyeol almost whispers, coffee eyes warmer than a hot summer day and Baekhyun thinks that his heart will jump out of his throat any second. "But you wanted to say something else, what until then?" The excitement and curiousity almost makes Baekhyun laugh again.

"Until then.." He starts, eyes flickering down at the other's plump lips, before focusing back at the other's brown ones. "..we could try some things, experiment, if you want, kind of get to know each other before we actually do it. Just if you want of course."

"I would love to." Chanyeol answers again instantly, eyes gleaming almost in excitement, smile wide and Baekhyun can't help but let the other's euphoria fill him as well, making him giddy which is why he grins back just as brightly. "I..It hasn't been easy to not touch you, sorry for being blunt, but you are so beautiful and pretty and have you seen your ass, Baek, it is basically impossible to NOT look at it, but I..I wanted to give you time, so I-I would love to."

"Okay. I already heard that you are apparently guarding my bottom especially well." Baekhyun snickers, grinning wildly because of the other's comment and to his satisfaction Chanyeol's ear turn strawberry red which makes him look so cute that Baekhyun can't help but pull the other down, pressing their lips together to express his fondness of the other, which the other answers immediately. 

Enjoying the amazing feeling the touch gives him, Baekhyun moves his lips over Chanyeol's mouth, taking the lead, biting down softly to gain access to the other's mouth with his tongue. It earns him a troubled, pleading and begging groan from his boyfriend and he snickers in delight, feeling pride swell up in him because of the sounds he is able to draw from his mate's lips. 

"I couldn't keep my eyes of you as well by the way." Baekhyun mumbles between two long kisses as he catches his breath, taking in with satisfaction how prettily flushed his boyfriend is, pouty lips glittering with saliva. "If that makes it any better for you."

It seems, because Chanyeol suddenly pulls him even closer, deeping their kiss so far that Baekhyun yelps in bliss, enjoying the eager display of want way too much, his mind turning dizzy as he suddenly feel something poke against his hipbone, making him freeze in his movements, wondering what it is for a second before it dawns on him. Chanyeol is getting hard.

As the entire realisation eventually pours over him like a bucket of water though Chanyeol is already about to push away, ears now so red that they could work as a traffic light, looking anywhere but not at Baekhyun as he tries to wiggle away. The smaller doesn't let him though, because he finds all of this way too funny. 

With a sneaky smile starting to form on his lips, he moves his arms from the position behind the other's neck quickly, wrapping one of them around the taller's waist while he moves the other to grab Chanyeol by the chin, moving his mate's head in a way so that he has to look in Baekhyun's eyes. With a cunning, mischievous smile Baekhyun watches the emotions in his boyfriend's eyes finding it utterly funny to see the embarrassement in them. 

Somehow, as he feels and sees what his touches and kisses are doing to the other, Baekhyun has the very deep urge to replace the currently cooking feelings in his boyfriend's eyes with pleasure and delight. Images of a blissed and euphoric Chanyeol are suddenly rushing through his head, his breath is betting stuck in his throat and he feels a bunch of hot feelings wash through him, his dick pulsing in anticipation in his pants as an idea begins to bloom in his head.

Why not start with the other stuff now?

Like he is caught by the ocean, the idea takes over his entire mind in a matter of seconds, more images of a pleasure struck Chanyeol hitting him like a train and not even half aware of it, he throws himself head first into it, following the desire to see those emotions on the other's face without giving it a second thought. He wants this, he wants to see Chanyeol break apart in all those emotions in front of him and the pulsing erection against him hips is telling him that Chanyeol wants it too.

"Where do you think you are going?" Baekhyun purrs out, mind only possessed by those images and he feels Chanyeol go stiff in his hold.

"I...I...A.." Chanyeol stutters, looking like a deer caught in headlights and Baekhyun shivers in delight, the look on his boyfriend's being a total turn on for him.

"Care to elaborate what this is?" He asks next, voice seductive and he moves his right arm to press against Chanyeol's erection from outside of the sweatpants, that the taller is wearing. It feels hard and hot even through the layers of clothes and Chanyeol yelps at the touch, Baekhyun can feel him shivering in hold. He can't help but bite his lips as he takes in his boyfriend's luststrucked, conflicted and horny expression, that looks so beautiful, so addicting that he wants more of it, which is while he begins squeezing it softly, earning him a beautiful moan from those plump lips. Baekhyun thinks that he is in heaven.

"What..what..are..you doing?" Chanyeol presses out between two whimpers, by now dazed expression enough to make a shiver go down Baekhyun's spine.

"We said we would experiment right?" He answers, realising just now that his voice is hoarse as well, the other's state not leaving him cold as it seems and he stops with his devilish touches for a second to cup his boyfriends face, looking at him seriously. "I...I would like to try something, but if you dont want to you just have to say it." Baekhyun watches the storm of emotion in his mate's eyes, which are swirling around like whirlwind as he thinks about his proposal and the smaller waits patiently for the other's reply.

"Do...do it." Chanyeol eventually mumbles, eyes warm, fuzzy but serious, burning into Baekhyun's soul like flames. "I-I..want it."

Without a second word leaving his lips, Baekhyun follows the request of his boyfriend with a cheeky smile, tracing the fingers of his right hand over the with fabric covered chest downwards, while he caresses the other's cheek with his left. His eyes are not leaving Chanyeol's, who look at him in daze, nervous but also pleading, cheeks flushed in a pretty pink, shivering slightly under his fingers. Baekhyun feels a wave of warmth rush through him as he sees the trust and need in his mate's face, enlightening a kind of new desire in him.

As Baekhyun's hand finally reaches its prior position, softly squeezing the still raging hardon he finds lying under the fabric, Chanyeol groans wantonly, face twitching beautifully in an attempt to control himself, which is why Baekhyun leans in claiming his mate's lips with his, nibbling softly at them while he continues rubbing and playing with the other's erection.

Chanyeol yelps and whines pretty into the teasing and pleasuring touches, shivering softly under Baekhyun's grip and the omega can't help but smile amused as the taller tries once again to muffle one of his pleasured whimpers with his mouth.

"Relax, baby." Baekhyun purrs between two kisses, licking teasingly over his alpha's plump bottom lip which makes Chanyeol groan conflicted and the omega feels how the taller's hands are clutching in the fabric of his shirt on his back. Seeing his mate so on edge, so conflicted fills him with a sort of pride he never experienced before, it almost feels like he can feast of the other's whimpers and moans. "Give yourself in my hands, I promise I will make you feel good."

Chanyeol shivers once against as those words, eyes huge by now, pupils fully blown as he stares at Baekhyun with that indecipherable expression, breathing laboured and Baekhyun feels his heart flutter at that sight. His mate looks so pretty like this. 

Deciding that it is enough of the teasing and that he should move to the real deal, Baekhyun tries pulling down Chanyeol's pants a bit and his alpha, having apparently still half of his mind lifts his hips a bit so that it is easier for the other. After a few other pulls, the smaller manages to pull all of it down and Chanyeol's hard dick is slipping out of restrains. Baekhyun, curious, can't help but take a look and as soon as he does, his breath hinches in his throat.

He has expected his mate to be huge, alphas tend to have bigger reproduction organs, but he hasn't expected such a size. Half in shock and amazement, Baekhyun softly traces his nibble fingers over one of the veins he can see from even his position and he can't help but shiver as he feels the hotness of it against his fingers, continuing to run through his entire body, lighting him on fire. Baekhyun absentmindedly licks over his lips, the sight of it making him feel suddenly very aware of himself and the raging feeling that begin to rise in him.

"Is..is everything alright?" Chanyeol asks concerned with a raspy voice, breath fanning against Baekhyun's cheek and Baekhyun squints his eyes to look at his mate's face.

"Y-yes.." He begins to stutter eventually, clearing his throat to regain his posture. "I....It..It is just..It is huge, Chanyeol, how..how...how is it supposed to-to...to fit in me.." He mumbles embarrassed, feeling cherry blossom pedals flutter over his skin, fingers now slowly wrapping themselves around Chanyeol's erection. He feels a hot wave rush through is body, making his own dick twitch in his pants.

"I..I-I'm sure it will fit." Chanyeol mutter hoarsely, drawing in a sharp breath as Baekhyun squeezes his dick softly. "Y..You and I were made for each other, s..so it will be fine." 

"I hope so." Baekhyun mumbles, finally managing to rip his eyes from the monster of a dick, redirecting them at this alpha, who looks pretty, flustered, sweat starting to form on his forehead and eyes hazy, foggy, as if clouds are in them. It makes his heart race in his chest. "I..It must...It must feel amazing."

At that Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun in, reconnecting their lips and it is now Baekhyun that can't hold back a moan at the sudden soft touch and sweet taste in his mouth. As they begin to make out lazily, lips dragging itself over each other, drawing delirious noises from each other, Baekhyun begins flicking his wrist up and down at the dick he is still holding his hand, hotness of it sinking through his skin and it makes Chanyeol howl into Baekhyun's mouth. The sound makes a wave of desire run through his own body.

Baekhyun continues to trace his hand up and down the angry shaft that twitches here and there as he runs his finger up and down, thumb softly haressing the tip now and then, smearing the little drops of precum over the tip and down the length. Chanyeol continues to shiver, groan and moan into Baekhyun's mouth, fingers clenching into the omega's shirt tightly, breathing becoming more and more laboured as the smaller continues to attack him all over and with every little shake, with every little sound the taller makes Baekhyun feels like he is ascending into a heaven of pride and satisfaction, hot feelings tickling all over his body and especially dick, who is kind of hard as well at this point.

At some point the pleasure seems to become too much for Chanyeol to keep it together, because his head suddenly drops down and he snuggles himself into Baekhyun's neck area, whining softly, almost pleading, letting out hot pants that cause a wave of goosebumps do run down the smaller's spine. Baekhyun can hear from the way his mate's groans become more and more conflicted as he continues to pleasure his boyfriend, troubled, whiney that the taller is getting closer and closer to his release and it makes Baekhyun purr in excitement, the scent of his mate having turned musky somehow, clouding his mind with filthy desires and hunger to see his boyfriend loose himself.

"Bae-Baek-oh fuck- Baek.. you-you need to..to stop." Chanyeol stutter hoarsely, voice sounding like plead and it is filling the omega with anticipation for what is about to come, flicking his wrist even faster around the throbbing, hot erection in his hand. "I..If..If you continue..I..I will-"

"Do it." Baekhyun mumbles, moving his left hand to take a hand of Chanyeol's hair at the back of the alpha's head and he pulls at it, earning him a yelp from the other, to be able to see his boyfriend's facial expression. The taller looks flustered, eyes glassy, lips soaked in saliva, breathing troubled. He is absolutely beautiful as he stare at Baekhyun with a mixture of emotions, looking like he is high, delirious, on the edge of loosing himself that it makes a wave of hotness rush through Baekhyun's body. He looks so magnificient, so ethernal that Baekhyun never wants to forget this expression on his boyfriend's face, wants to drown in it, bathe in it. 

As he continues to enjoy the view in front of him, own breathing becoming laboured, hot waves of hunger running through him as he takes in the blissed out expression on Chanyeol's face that becomes more and more euphoric by every passing second, he feels how Chanyeol's breath become gasps, accompanied by the muscles in his body becoming stiff. With a smug smile he realises that the other is close and it makes a smug idea flash through his head.

Absentmindedly, Baekhyun licks over his lips in hunger as leans closer to look deep into those clouded coffee eyes, taking in the troubled expression one last time before he whispers his next words with a purr to give his mate the rest, moving his hand around the other's by now throbbing dick even faster, his own one smearing little droplets against his abdomen. "Come for me alpha, cover me in it."

As if Baekhyun has pushed an invisible button, Chanyeol begins to tremble uncontollably, shaking in his omega's hold and as he lets troubled, fast moans that is more animalic than human, his eyes falling shut tightly, frowning deeply. After a few more strokes the taller eventually groans deep, mouth falling open, eyes ripping wide open, looking at Baekhyun with wonder and shock as he is letting go of all the control he had build up, coming violently in Baekhyun's hand. 

The smaller feels how something warm and sticky shoots out of the twitching erection in his hand, covering it in it as the tension leaves his boyfriend's body, the taller's eyes rolling in the back of his head as he groans wantonly, letting the orgasm take him and Baekhyun coos in delight, waves of pride and satisfaction filling him as he watches Chanyeol ascend to heaven, feasting of his alpha's blissed out expression.

It apparently takes Chanyeol a few seconds to recover from the intense feeling he had just experienced and Baekhyun feels how the dick in his with cum covered hand slowly turns limp again as he watches how the expression of his boyfriend's face morphs into something relaxed again, beautiful coffee brown eyes fluttering open, apparently fuzzy as they try to focus on him, breathing coming out still elaborated as if the other had run a marathon. Baekhyun can't help but grin in contentment.

"Look at you." He purrs with a flirtatious tone as he watches his alpha slowly coming back, cheeks flushed pretty in pink and eyes drowsy. "Was it good?"

"Ye..Yes.." Chanyeol stutters hoarsely, looking at him with a blissed expression and Baekhyun huffs, feeling so satisfied that he wants to sing as he pulls up his with cum drenched hand to have a look at it. His entire hand is covered in hand white sticky stripes that are running down his wrist slowly, looking filthy but for Baekhyun it is more an award for his excellent work. He feels himself growl in possessiveness at the amount he has managed to let his alpha let out.

"Oh.." Chanyeol gasps as he follows Baekhyun's look and he turns red in an instant, looking around in hectic, nearly kicking his boyfriend in the process. The omega can't help but giggle at his mate's flustered expression. "Aish, wait let me find something to clean that up."

"Don't worry about it." Baekhyun mumbles, watching the liquid drip down and following an instinct he licks one of the strides that has made his way down his arm. It tastes bitter on his tongue, sticky but he also can taste the musky, delicious scent of his boyfriend in it and cooing in delight, he begins cleaning himself up, licking away every little drop of it, causing a fluttering feeling in his lower belly. 

"What are you doing?!" Baekhyun hears Chanyeol nearly scream in front of him and he averts his eyes to look at his boyfriend, who looks at him in shock and hunger, as if the omega's actions are the biggest turn on of the universe and Baekhyun can't help but grin in delight, feeling pleased. Chanyeol flustered is definitely one of his favourite things.

"What does it look like?" He mumbles as he takes one of his cum covered fingers in his mouth, sighing satisfied as he tastes the musky taste on his buds, eyes observing the emotions playing a cruel game on Chanyeol's face. "What a waste of potent alpha cum would it be otherwise?"

"You.." Chanyeol chokes out, red like a tomato by now, apparently having not expected such a kinky reply by his boyfriend and Baekhyun snickers in delight as he licks his last finger clean, thinking how to further tease his boyfriend. 

He enjoys this way too much to stop this at this point. Thinking concentrated as he watches his boyfriend's eyes he remembers one of the things that he had put on his 'to do'-list yesterday. He smiles cheekily to himself, that is the perfect opportunity. Innocently, as if he is not planning anything malicious, he presses a kiss against his boyfriend's plump lips who reciprocates it with a troubled but pleased hum, before Baekhyun sits up eventually, moving to get out of bed, following his idea. He nearly is on his two feet as Chanyeol's hand suddenly wraps around his wrist just like had expected. Baekhyun huffs in amusement. 

"Where do you think you are going?" Chanyeol groans confused and almost offended and Baekhyun has to try his best to not break out in laughter. Throwing an innocent glance over his shoulder, Baekhyun blinks twice before opening his mouth. 

"I want to apologise to Minseok-hyung." He says with big eyes, inwardly snickering as he sees his boyfriend's eyes go wide in shock. "Remember, I said I will do it first thing in the morning."

"NOW?!" Chanyeol asks incredulous, as if the omega is speaking Spanish and Baekhyun has to try his best to not break out in laughter, his belly filling with a funny feeling. "I..I wanted..to..you know..return the favour?"

"If you can catch me, you can do that." Baekhyun answers with a wink, freeing his wrist as Chanyeol is inattentive for a second, standing up quickly to not give his boyfriend the opportunity to actually pull him back again and personally make him ascend to heaven. "Until then I will pursue with my plan."

"But.." Chanyeol stutters, looking at Baekhyun incredulous as if he can't believe what is happening right now. "But I'm still covered in...you know.." He gestures at his lower abdomen which is still full with cum and Baekhuyn can't help but giggle amused, thinking that this is way too fun and that he will totally pay for all of this later.

"Sounds like a 'you'-problem to me." He says with a smirk that would make Jongdae proud, moving towards the door, while enjoying his alpha's expression to the fullest, which turns more incredulous with every step the omega takes away from the bed.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol mumbles, voice deep and threatening, serious and dominance swinging in it and the omega toes curl in delight, because he knows that he has the upper hand in this. Playing with his mate is just too much fun. "Don't you dare...you can't leave me like this!"

"Don't I dare what?" Baekhyun snickers back, winking playfully as he opens the door, slipping out, throwing one last look back at his by now fuming alpha on the bed, who looks at him like he wants to personally tie Baekhyun to the bed and leave him there until he has rushed the omega through so many orgasms that the smaller can't speak anymore. Somehow the thought makes anticipating shiver run down his spine and he lowkey is curious about what the taller will do to him when he will eventually catch him. Until then he will pull through with his plan though. 

"I will go now, I will be back.~ Don't miss me too much.~" He singsangs, feeling way more happy than he should, before he eventually entirely slips out of the room, just hearing an angry 'BYUN BAEKHYUN!' getting yelled after him as he closes the door and he can't help but break out in total laughter, holding his stomach.

"What did you do?" He hears a very familiar voice ask and as he turns around he finds Jongdae stand in front of him, still in his pajamas, hair a mess, holding on a jar of 'Ben & Jerry's', spoon in his mouth, looking utterly adorable and Baekhyun can't help but smile at the sight of his best friend, feeling still high from his successful prank. 

Stepping closer he takes the spoon of the other's mouth, he scoops up a potion of the ice cream for himself, putting it in his mouth. As he feels the cold food melt on his tongue, he hums at the sweet taste that fills his mouth, looking at Jongdae, who still watches him questioning, dark amber eyes burning into his soul.

Humming softly, pressing the spoon in the other's hand again, he snickers once again as images of Chanyeol's stunned expression pass through his mind and he pats his best friend softly on the shoulder before he eventually answers. "I think you don't want to know, trust me."

Not waiting for a reaction from the other, an overjoyed and delighted Baekhyun presses a kiss against Jongdae's cheek, who just looks at him as questioning, probably wondering what the older had for breakfast for being in such a good mood, before he eventually turns around, following his mission to find Minseok.

Even though he has used his intent to apologise to the olderst as an excuse to toy with Chanyeol, Baekhyun still seriously wants to apologise for what he said so he might actually do it before Chanyeol finds him and takes his revenge.

As Baekhyun walks down the hallway to the Minseok's room he can't help but have images flash through his head. The thought of a Chanyeol that is focused on repaying him makes a anticipating shiver run down his spine, making his insides turn, hotly and if Baekhyun is honest to himself, he can't wait to see what Chanyeol will do.

**

Minseok refuses to talk to Baekhyun for the next two weeks and the younger honestly feels worse for what he has said to the oldest with every day that passes. He tries to talk to him daily, but his hyung just brushes him off coldy everytime and it is evident how much Baekhyun's words have hurt him. Chanyeol listens to him crying everytime the guilt takes over and does his best to ease his little omega with coos and caresses but they both know that the smaller will just find peace when the oldest will forgive him at some point. And Baekhyun is willing to do whatever it takes to make Minseok accept his apology. 

Other than that, Baekhyun and Chanyeol help Sehun prepare for his confession while the youngest also tries to show Junmyeon that he cares, but the older continues to be his stubborn stupid self, the maknae having multiple mental break downs in the process and the couple honestly feels bad for the youngest, who seems too eager to prove himself to his desired omega, understanding just too well what is going in inside the youngest. Baekhyun honestly has the desire to slap the other omega multiple times but Sehun always stops him from doing it and so Baekhyun just hopes that all of the sorrow and worries will be worth in the end.

Aside from all of that and the exams that roll over their heads, leaving the whole dorm in chaos and stress, Chanyeol makes sure to repay Baekhyun for what he did with expertise, the omega forgetting where up and down is as his alpha pleasures him into oblivion and over the span over the next two weeks, Junmyeon's birthday arriving steadily like a glorious glittering prize ticket, the two of them continue to discover and experiment with each other's bodies, easing out the stress and growing desire with hot, needy kisses and soft but determined touches. 

Baekhyun finds himself more than expected in his alpha's arms, either enjoying the sight on Chanyeol's face as he blows the other's mind out with sinful touches or clinging himself to his boyfriend's back as his mate draws sweet and sinful sounds from his parted lips as he pleasures him and the more they do this, the more the omega finds himself getting addicted to the touches that makes their souls intwine in lust, pleasure and love, leaving him to wonder if there is will ever be a end to the warm growing emotions inside him.

Honestly, he doesn't think so.


	30. Falling into Place

Dorm Z, Apartment 10, University of Seoul, May 22th, 2181

"I think I'm going to throw up." Sehun mumbles, pure panic in his eyes and Baekhyun has to admit that the maknae looks a bit green around the nose.

"No you won't." Chanyeol mumbles between gritted teeth, eyebrows furrowed as he tries to order an especially stubborn streak of the youngest hair into the perfect position and he sighs annoyed as it again springs back into its prior position. 

"Do you need help?" Baekhyun giggles amused, sitting on the maknae's bed, watching the two alphas at their funny attempt to control Sehun's hair which is one of the most amusing things he has seen the past weeks.

"Please!" Chanyeol whines out embarrassed and desperate, turning to look over his shoulder at his boyfriend. Baekhyun can't help but laugh at the frustrated expression on his mate's face.

"Fine." He mumbles with a smirk as he shuffles over the bed, straightening his shirt as he lands on his feet before he turns to his tall roommate and his even taller boyfriend. "Get over on the bed then and you big baby sit down on the chair."

The two alphas obey without a word of contradiction, Sehun probably even couldn't if he wanted to, he really looks freaked out. Baekhyun has to admit that he feels compassion towards the younger, which is why he softly pads the younger against his shoulder in an attempt to lift his spirit.

"It will be fine, Hunnie. Just that and you have Jun in your bed just like you always wanted." 

The day the three of them have lowkey waited for has finally arrived, kind of marking the end of their first exam season but also marking the day of when hopefully Chanyeol and Baekhyun will become not the only couple of their little family. In short, it is Junmyeon's birthday. 

And therefore, confession day for Sehun.

Who seems to take all of this not quite well.

The day has been stacked with events so far. Like their usual birthday celebration, they all had woken up the older by singing 'Happy Birthday' in unity and after that they did eat a cake Kyungsoo had prepared to just switch to preparing the planned party afterwards. 

As usual Junmyeon has avoided Sehun and the youngest has been heartbroken about this like everytime the other brushed him off. At this point Baekhyun contemplates feeing Junmyeon for the amount of emotional support he had to provide for the youngest because of the older's stubbornness and dumbness but in hindsight they, Chanyeol and him, probably made the rest of their friends crazy as well with basically circling around each other for months before actually getting together. 

If Baekhyun is honest to himself, he kind of sees it as a payback for what Junmyeon and Sehun have done for them and he hopes that out of the planned events for this evening something beautiful will rise. He honestly wishes nothing more than a happy end for the both of them after all of this push and pull fiasco.

"How can you be so sure of this." Sehun mumbles in tiny, breaking Baekhyun out of his thoughts, eyebrows furrows as he looks at his fingers playing with them nervously. "What if he still rejects me."

"Then I will personally chop his head off." Baekhyun sighs back, tracing his fingers through the taller's black hair and trying to work with the amount of hair product Chanyeol had put in them. "But this won't happen. He would be crazy if he rejects you, looking like you do tonight."

"He is right." Chanyeol mumbles from the side and Baekhyun can't help but throw a glance at his boyfriend, because the other looks especially well today. Baekhyun has managed to get his mate to wear a shirt and tight jeans instead of his normal sweaters, comfy pants and hoodies and it really wraps beautifully about his toned muscles that lie below the fabric, accentuating it deliciously. He actually has to watch out to not start drool at the sight. "Even I can admit that you look pretty good today Hun."

Sehun had chosen to wear a sweater with a matching coloured shirt below it, giving himself a sophisticated look, tight jeans perfectly emphasizing his legs and behind while not using any jewellery, just styled hair which only brings out his natural beauty even more. And it doesn't need a expert to see that Sehun is a good looking guy.

"Thanks I guess." Sehun mumbles still sounding not really sure of himself while Baekhyun finally manages to get a hold on the stubborn hair that has refused to get into its position for a while now, cheering slightly to himself.

"Done." He mumbles satisfied, stepping back to have a look at his work and Chanyeol gets up from the bed as well, stepping next to Baekhyun and wrapping an arm around the omega's waist, pulling him close. Flushing a bit pink, the smaller can't help but feel his heart jump in delight at the claiming gesture. "What do you think, Yeol?"

"I think that Junmyeon-hyung is an idiot." Chanyeol mumbles, coffee eyes focusing on the maknae and Baekhyun can't help but grin at the remark, redirecting his eyes at the maknae who looks a bit flustered about being showered in compliments.

"I second that." He just mumbles, grinning softly at Sehun and by now the youngest' neck is red.

"Thanks guys." The maknae mumbles, scratching the back of his head in obvious embarrassment and Baekhyun nearly coos at him if it was not for the look the younger suddenly sends at them which is full of gratefullness and love, so warm that it gets deep inside his soul. "I don't know how to thank you for all you have done."

"You don't have to thank us." Chanyeol mumbles softly, speaking everything out what Baekhyun has in his head and the smaller feels a shiver run through his body at the feeling of connection between them. "This is the least we could do after what you all have done for us." 

Sehun just grins at that, eyes shining like stars and Baekhyun can't help but step closer and hug the youngest tightly, pouring in all of his brotherly love he has for the other. 

"You got this." He mumbles in the taller's shoulder, trying to sound reassuring and he feels how the younger squeezes him tighter as if he tries to draw strength from him. "It will be fine, Sehun." As he eventual lets go of the younger, he pats the alpha on the shoulder one last time, pouring in all of his faith, before he grins at him one last time.

"C'mon, let's get you that omega."

**

A few hours forward, the party is in full swing, music filling the flat to which their guests dance with alcoholic beverages in their hand, the apartment brimming with a relaxed almost euphoric atmosphere, the majority of their friends spread somewhere across the crowd, enjoying their newfound freedom.

But Baekhyun barely catches a glimpse of that or them. He is way too busy with watching Junmyeon from a corner in the living room to catch the perfect moment for Sehun to kidnap the older to talk to him, which is why he has decided to not drink today just like the tall alpha, who looks like he would rather like to do this completely drunk, nervously biting his bottom lip. 

The omega can basically feel how the nervousness is pouring out of the maknae and he can kind of understand the other, it is definitely not an easy situation.

Chanyeol on the other side stands behind him, his long arms wrapped around Baekhyun's waist as feels himself getting pulled into his boyfriend's chest, the taller's head resting on his shoulder while he hums absentmindedly to the music that he can somewhere in the background. In contrast to the other two, Chanyeol has had two beer, but he is far away from being drunk, Baekhyun wouldn't even say that he is really tipsy, maybe just a tiny itzy bitzy little bit.

"If this takes much longer.." Sehun starts eventually while teeters back and forth on his feet nervously, arms crossed in front of his chest as he watches Junmyeon attentively, not letting the object of his desire out of sight for a second. "..Junmyeon will be so drunk that he will forget everything I will tell him."

"That would be a welcomed alternation from the usual case." Chanyeol snickers amused and Baekhyun softly hits the arm of his boyfriend, scolding him with a look. 

"Stop talking bullshit, you dumbass." He mumbles half serious, raising his eyebrows in admonition at which the taller just giggles, pressing a kiss against his head that sparks a wave of warmth in him, soothing him and Baekhyun just hums in content, feeling at ease. He has to admit that Chanyeol just knows how to push his buttons.

"I just want this to be over. I just want a happy end for us as well." Sehun sighs dejectively, looking sad at the ceiling and Baekhyun grabs the wrist of the younger, trying to send soothing caresses through the younger's body who looks at him desperate. 

"It will be ok Sehun." He mumbles once more, looking in the maknae's dark chocolate coloured eyes who are so empty and lost kind of. "We will-"

"Guys, look!" Chanyeol interrupts them kind of excited, patting Baekhyun on his tummy in a rapid speed. "I think that is Sehunnie's chance."

Snapping his head back at where Junmyeon has been standing minutes prior, Baekhyun finds the birthday omega alone for the first time this evening, getting something to drink and the smaller instantly realises with newly awakened excitement, that this really might be their chance.

"Go get him Sehun." He mumbles looking at the maknae, who looks like he has seen a ghost, eyes wide and body stiff like plank, which is why he pushes the taller forward to get him moving. "You got this."

Looking back one last time, eyes swimming with so many emotions ranging from panic to gratefulness and excitement, Sehun just nods his head probably already busy with the task at hand before he kind of rushes to the omega of his heart, leaving Baekhyun and Chanyeol behind to watch the scene that is about to unfold before their eyes.

"Do you really think he got this?" He hears Chanyeol mumble in his ear concerned as they watch Sehun stop behind Junmyeon eventually and they can see from their position how the alpha is collecting all of his courage before he eventually lifts his hand to tap at the omega's shoulder. 

"I hope he does." Baekhyun sighs back, nuzzling himself deeper into his boyfriend's body behind him, leaning his head against the taller's shoulder as he watches Junmyeon turn around, small body turning stiff as he apparently recognises the overshadowing figure of Sehun in front of him. "They can be so good for each other and they both deserve it."

"I am sure they will work this out." Chanyeol hums back, deep dark voice rumbling in Baekhyun's ear and he feels how the taller softly presses his lips against one of his temples and the omega purrs at the soft gesture of adoration in content, feeling his heart beat quicker in his chest. 

They don't realise that someone is approaching them until a serious sounding, almost cold voice snaps them out of watching Sehun and Junmyeon, making their heads turn around to look at the source surprised.

"Baekhyun..."

Before them, looking like a cat like most the time on parties, but actually more like a predatorian than a docile one, stands Minseok, blond hair styled beautiful and dressed in a way that it perfectly accentuates his features, making him look absolutely breathtaking as always. Not to speak of the look he is wearing on his face, because that one is literally drawing all of the air out of Baekhyun's lungs, who feels a cold shiver run down his spine as he watches the oldest caramel eyes bore into him like daggers. If eyes could kill he probably would be on the bridge of dying right now.

"Hyung.." He can't help but mumble astonished, having not expected that the oldest would out of all things speak to him now after two weeks of ignoring him but Minseok doesn't let him speak much further.

"Is what you said true?" The older asks, interrupting him, voice serious with a slight, really tiny slur in it, cold eyes staring into his as if he tries to nail Baekhyun against a wall and Baekhyun feels Chanyeol grumble warningly behind him, the taller obviously not fond of the tone that the older is using on his omega. 

"What?" Baekhyun replies kind of scared, leaning further into his boyfriend's chest, not knowing what the older is referring to, mind too occupied with Sehun, Junmyeon and fear to think straight.

Minseok cocks his head to the side, arms folding themselves over his chest, eyes squinted to slits and Baekhyun has never thought that the older can look so scary. 

"I am talking about Camille." The oldest clarifies, eyes so piercing that Baekhyun feels like he is naked in front of the other guy, a cold shiver running down his spine. "And what you have said about her feelings towards me. At Kyungsoo's birthday."

Baekhyun understands in a matter of seconds and like someone has taken a stone of his shoulders he feels a wave of relief run through him, lighting something up in his chest and he smiles brightly at the man in front of him, compassion swimming in his eyes.

"Yes it is true, hyung." He says slowly, smiling brightly at their hyung, trying to put all of his sincerity into them, the warmth and scent of Chanyeol only encouraging him. "Every word I said was true...well maybe except that coward part, I'm sorry for that one, I was not really with myself at that moment."

Minseok stays silent for a few second, only looking at Baekhyun attentively with an indecipherable expression before he eventually straightens his back, putting a hand on Baekhyun's arm, touch kind of cool compared to his own skin.

"I'm relying on your word..." The older says seriously, caramel eyes looking into Baekhyun's in a way that the smaller knows that he means every single word of them and he feel goosebumps begin to rise on his skin in discomfort at the implications that are swimming in them. "..and I swear to the heavens, if you are lying to me right now-"

"He is telling the truth, hyung." Chanyeol grumbles behind him and Baekhyun can hear the silent challenge in his boyfriend's tone, he doesn't need to turn around to see that the taller is glaring at the older in provocation. "Why should he lie to you?"

Minseok doesn't answer at that, he is only looking at them with doubt in his eyes and Chanyeol seems to take this as a invitation to elaborate further.

"Hyung." Chanyeol starts, words pressuring as if he silently is calling the oldest to get it in his thick head. "I, no scratch that, we, all of us love you and Camille dearly, you are like family to us and Camille is like the sister most of us don't have or miss. Why for fucks sake would we want to trick you, why would we want to make you both hurt more?"

Minseok again doesn't answer, but Baekhyun can see the stubbornness in the older's eyes waver slightly at his boyfriend's words, sees how something like hope is beginning to shine in their hyung's face and the omega stretches his hand out to touch the smaller against the arm.

"Hyung, I promise you, you won't regret trusting me." He says with as much sincerity as he is able to bring up, looking into Minseok's eyes with determination to really bring his message across, letting the older stare into his and read him like a book. Baekhyun has nothing to hide and the oldest seems to catch that as his eyes widen slightly in realisation. 

"...Ok." The older eventually says, eyes finally becoming softer, the deadly note finally disappearing from his pretty face, more relieved actually and Baekhyun feels himself breath lighter. "I will trust you, Baek."

At that the omega just smiles wholeheartedly, pouring all of his love for the other in it as he says his next words. "Go get her, hyung."

Minseok just huffs at that amused, expression relaxed and almost excited as he turns around, throwing one last glance at them before he rushes off to search the white haired woman he has fallen in love with and Baekhyun doesn't need the other to say something to see the silent 'thank you' that is written all over the older's face, feeling his heart bloom in delight. 

"Idiot." He hears Chanyeol grumble behind him as Minseok is slipping out of the room and he turns his head to throw a sceptic look at the taller, who is still starring at the door the oldest has disappeared through seconds ago, looking kind of sour. "He could at least have said thank you."

At that Baekhyun giggles, patting his overprotective boyfriend on the arm soothingly and Chanyeol looks at him as if he had done something really strange, eyebrows furrowed and eyes questioning.

"He actually said 'thank you'." Baekhyun cares to elaborate further, enjoying the ocean of emotions that is washing through his boyfriend's face and he can't help but snicker. "Also he is scared, have mercy with him."

"Either I'm deaf.." Chanyeol replies with a raised eyebrow, watching his omega with a bit of concern and amusement as if he is doubts Baekhyun's sanity. "..or you are crazy. Because I didn't heared him say shit."

"He didn't say it with words." Baekhyun giggles back, watching with amusement how Chanyeol's expression gets more and more confused with every word he says. "I could feel it. Junmyeon calls it 'omega senses', sometimes omegas can just feel or see what other people think apparently."

"Oh really?" Chanyeol asks with amusement, wonder and scepsis in his voice, releasing his arms around Baekhyun's waist to turn the smaller around so that he is now leaning against his alpha's chest, looking up into the taller's coffee brown eyes that twinkle at him in challenge. "If that is the case, what am I thinking right now?"

"I'm not good at it yet." Baekhyun grins back, watching how the dim light beautifully reflects in his boyfriend's eyes, making them sparkle like little marbles, his heart swelling with it in adoration for his mate. "I can't control it at will." 

"Well that is a bummer." Chanyeol snickers back, eyes twinkling with mischief and Baekhyun can't help but grin softly. "There I was thinking that my boyfriend has superpowers. Do you want to know what I thought anyways?"

At that Baekhyun just nods curiosly and excited, wrapping his arms around the taller's waist and he looks up to watch Chanyeol's eyes turns soft as his expression switches into something full of...love.

"I thought..." The taller starts, cupping Baekhyun's cheek with one of his hands, tracing his thumb carefully over it and he feels a spark of joy in his body. "..how incredibly beautiful you look tonight." 

Baekhyun feels his heart swell in a thousand feelings and the butterflies in his stomach are going crazy, his cheeks beginning to blush with cherry blossoms that flutter over them, temporarily speechless because he can see the sincerity with which they were said in his boyfriend's eyes.

"No need to be flustered, baby." Chanyeol snickers at that, obviously enjoying Baekhyun's embarrassed state fully, continuing with a more teasing, suggestive one. "That jeans wrap your thighs and ass in such a tempting way that it is hard to keep my hands to myself." The omega can't help but snort at that.

"Why did I have a feeling that it was about my ass again?" Baekhyun teases back, winking suggestive at his alpha now that he has found his voice again. "Sometimes I wonder if you like my ass more than the rest of me."

"If I didn't knew that you are trying to tease me right now, I would be seriously offended." Chanyeol replies back, one eyebrow raised half judging half challenging, lips formed in a way that Jongdae would be proud of. "But I won't fall for that, my cute little omega."

"Fine." Baekhyun huffs with a smile, accepting that his alpha has won the round, suddenly remembering Sehun and Junmyeon and the topic at hand, which is why he looks around searching. He can't seem to find them though. "Do you see our two lovebirds somewhere?"

Chanyeol looks around at that as well, scanning the crowd attentively and Baekhyun thinks that his mate looks even more handsome when he is concentrated. "Nope." The taller answers after a while and his voice is kind of sounding..relieved.

"Do you think they are going all the way tonight?" Baekhyun asks curiously, voicing out one of his thoughts that has been sitting in the back of his mind ever they have started planning this. He can't help but feel his mind drift to that question, the absence of the both of them being a good sign. "I mean the sexual tension between them is undeniable for a while now."

"I think that if the both of them get their shit together that either Kyungsoo or...you know what, we probably should sleep in my room tonight." Chanyeol voices out and he begins giggling at the last comment like child which makes Baekhyun grin as well, the happiness of his mate always infecting him instantly. "And if Minseok gets Camille, Yixing will have a sleepless night as well."

"I nearly pity them but I bet with you that they will pay it back at first chance." Baekhyun snickers back, already able to imagine a grumpy Kyungsoo very well in his head.

"You know what.." Chanyeol starts and Baekhyun turns around to look at his mate, who has his dark brown eyes focused on him. As he watches the light twinkle in his boyfriend's eyes he can't help but gulp at the mischief and excitement he finds in there. "..all this talking about butts and sex makes me have an idea. I would like to try something."

Baekhyun tilts his head in confusion, not able to understand what his mate means. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh you will see, Baek." Chanyeol answers with a smirk, looking like he wants to strip Baekhyun naked with just his eyes, making a wave of hotness run through the omega's body. "You will see."

And as the taller eventually pushes the both of them off the wall and moves to pull Baekhyun towards the hallway by grabbing his hand, the smaller can't help but feel a wave of excitement run through him like a current, nervous but nevertheless curious for what his alpha has planned for him.

He just knows it is certainly not counting sheep or something like that.

**

Actually what Chanyeol has had in mind could have been not farer away from counting sheep.

Well, at least Baekhyun is lying on a bed, surrounded by and pressed into soft sheets and cushions, but that is about all of the similarities that counting sheep and his current situation have in common.

"Ch-ch.. _AH~_..Chanyeollll..." He winces helpless, toes curling in need and anticipation as he dares to throw a glance down his body, where he catches Chanyeol's dark blown ones looking hungry and delighted back at him and he can't help but moan under gaze the other is giving him.

"What is it my pretty omega?" The taller purrs back, pressing another softy kiss against Baekhyun's inner thigh, making said shiver. As the omega glances around he sees his black pants and boxers lying forgotten somewhere on the ground and his shirt is open so that the moonlight is reflecting on his alabaster skin, bite and sucking marks scattered all across his chest, abdomen and neck.

Baekhyun's breathing is elaborate, he is shaking in lust under his alpha's grip, his angry red erection smearing beads of precum over his belly and his vision is fuzzy as he takes in Chanyeol's look at him, which boiling with want and he is not able to hold in a moan as the taller softly bites into his plush thigh, neating the skin attentively and with care, so that it is leaving tickling feelings of arousal on his skin. He is feeling so sensitive and every single touch of his boyfriend is feeling so good, so sinful, so tempting that Baekhyun feels his head spiralling in delirious anticipation.

"Wha-What are.. _ah~_..are you d-doing down there?" He presses out, words coming out as stutters as Chanyeol licks up his thighs getting closer to his private area, blinking rapidly to keep the clouds, that are beginning to form in the corner of his eyes, under control, shivering under the touches his alpha inflicts on him.

Chanyeol so far has never left his position next to Baekhyun when they did something like this and of course he is not dumb, he can count one and one together. He has a hunch about what the taller has planned but he can't quite believe and absolutely not at all realise it.

"What does it look like?" Chanyeol hums back teasing, voice a sexy rumble and the taller seems like he is euphoric, high on the little bit of alcohol he consumed in combination with the pretty picture that he sees in front of him as he nibbles softly at Baekhyun's thighs, sucking in the flesh with a lewd sound.

"You- _ah-_ you c-c-can't do this!" Baekhyun mumbles broken, desperate, gasping audible, back lifting of the mattress, toes curling as Chanyeol softly wraps his fingers of his right hand around his throbbing erection, the touch sending streaks of lighting through his from arousal tense body, his conscience slipping away for a second . "W-we have guests i-in front of the door, for f-fucks sake!"

"You better control yourself then..." Chanyeol snickers back, slowly moving his warm hand up and down Baekhyun's length and the smirk the smaller can see on his boyfriend's face is so suggestive, so unholy that it should be forbidden, making him shiver in need as he tries to muffle a moan from the feeling the taller gives him. "..or do you want them to hear what I do to you?"

"Yo-ou d-don't dare!" Baekhyun stutters, pretty face flushed, breathing erratic and eyes hazy, voice high in panic and need, wiggling around to get rid of Chanyeol's tight grip, but the taller just pins him easily down, leaving the omega to whine in desperation while looking like the devil himself as he rubs his thumb over Baekhyun's tip, making streaks of arousal run through his already aching body.

"By now you should know to not challenge me, Baek." Chanyeol hums satisfied, opening his mouth to trace his tongue slowly over the omega's twitching dick, brown eyes still directed at his own and Baekhyun has to look away to not just loose it right here, just able to whine brokenly as he feels the wetness of the other's tongue coldly against his hot erection. "Seems like you need to be reminded of that."

Baekhyun shivers under the devilish touch, hands clutching in the sheets below him, face scrunched in concentration as he tries to keep his seven senses together even though a war of emotions, need, arousal and hunger is brushing through him like a tornado. He tries again to reach the taller's common sense, there are a ton of people in front of the door just right there, they really shouldn't do this and where the fuck is this confidence and dominance coming from? It must be the alcohol. "Chanyeol, pl-please, do- _AHHH!_ "

Baekhyun can't help but cry out as suddenly something warm and wet wraps around his tip, applying pressure one every side and his head is getting thrown into the cushions as he feels his brain spiral away because of the pleasure that ignites in him. Lacking of air, feeling like he is suffocating he is drawing in a massive breath before he dares to looks down his by now in lust trembling body, not knowing if he is ready for what he knows awaits him there.

He is met with huge, black eyes that stare up at him, Chanyeol's head being located between his legs now, strong hands keeping his thighs spread and in place and with a wave of hotness running through him, breathing broken, his stomach turning in arousal, his cheeks beginning to burn like someone had light them on fire, dick letting out beads of precum and his sanity bidding its goodbye, Baekhyun is left to watch his mate take his dick into his mouth, going down on him slowly, obviously enjoying how the smaller looses his shit under him with every centimetre he takes.

It feels amazing, it feels like he is taken into a warm, wet homey cavern that is leaving behind electrifying feeling everywhere it goes and Baekhyun can't help but moan wantonly, not able to hold it in, having troubles to keep his conscience together as Chanyeol begins to suck softly, sinking deeper. As his tip hits the back of the taller's throat, Chanyeol gags around him, throat clenching and is is making Baekhyun's eyes rolled in the back of his head as his toes curl in delight and pleasure, brain by now hazy, clouded by the earthy pleasures as another needy groan leaves his mouth, sounding sinful.

"Cha- _OH SHIT-_ Cha-Cha-Chanyeeol~." Baekhyun stumbles over his own words with a hoarse, breathy voice, nearly choking on them as the taller begins to bop his head up and down his length slowly, mouth muscles clenching around him, rubbing, teasing and pleasuring him in the best way possible while his big hands grip into his plushy thighs and Baekhyun thinks that he can taste heaven on his tongue as he groans in euphoria, the taller's doing inflicting waves of delight and lust in his trembling body.

"So you want the whole apartment to hear you." Chanyeol mumbles amused, mouth freeing the rock hard dick of Baekhyun to lick away the beads of precum off his tip, inflicting a shiver to run up the smaller's spine, sizzling and as their eyes meet Baekhyun can't help but whine under the lustful gaze his alpha gives him.

"I-I don't." He manages to stutter back, cheeks flushed in pretty pink, wincing as another wave of pleasure electrifies him, making his finger's clench tightly into the sheets, breathing in harshly and fast. "I-I--do..don't."

"You will though, if you continue to be so loud. They will all hear what I do to you." The taller hums with a smirk, looking up at him leisurely, brown hair disheveled and plump lips pink and soaked in saliva before he takes Baekhyun in again, pushing in the entire length to then begin moving his head fast up and down. Baekhyun luckily, out of instinct, has half a mind to put one of his hands over his mouth because as his tip hits the back of Chanyeol's throat he can't help but cry out shameless at the breathtaking pleasure that is inflicted on him, toes curling and back lifting of the mattress as his body is triggered like a tensioned feather.

Chanyeol seems to feel no guilt at the muffled cries, moans and whines his omega lets out because he even speeds up his tempo, warm walls sucking and tongue licking up and down Baekhyun's throbbing erection, strong hands keeping his trashing mate in place and the smaller is just left to take it, feeling his control break away piece by piece until nothing is left of it, leaving behind a trembling, crying, panting begging mess, his energy getting sucked out of him.

He feels like he is flying, getting thrown around like a ragdoll, hanging somewhere between reality and unconsciousness just feeling the hot, tight and wet touches on his skin in which he wants to push up, the trembling of his body and the tightening feeling in his abdomen that gets stronger and stronger by second, pushing him further into his personal heaven.

Loosing his sanity entirely, Baekhyun cries out another especially broken moan and in attempt to find something to ground him down, he puts his other hand that is not muffling his moans in the taller's hair, gripping it tightly, almost desperately. As if it is not enough Chanyeol begins to bop his head faster, sucking harder and Baekhyun, completely loosing it, himself and everything that is holy to him, presses the taller down his shaft absentmindedly as he cries in ectasy, becoming addicted of the sensational feeling that is beginning to rise in him.

"Ch-ch-ch _AAAAAAHHH!_ "

Being cut of the airflow and apparently surprised of his mate's tight pull at his hair, Chanyeol can't help but gag, having Baekhyun's twitching, in precum and saliva coated dick down his throat and the clenching, tightening feeling around his tip is enough to send the already spiraling omega over the invisible edge, making him scream as his head lets go of everything that holds him down, coming deep inside his boyfriend's mouth.

Shaking, crying and gasping violently, Baekhyun gets carried away by his orgasm, being thrown through the heights of heaven, mind blank, waves of pleasure running through him like a clearing ocean as he feels himself relax, all the tension leaving his body, the feeling clearing, his nerve endings resetting until nothing is left. It is so intense that Baekhyun feels like he is broken apart and set back together again. 

After few seconds of seeing nothing but white, world nonexistent around him, Baekhyun feels himself return to reality as if he is breaking through a surface of water, colours returning to him until he feels the surface of the mattress below him again and his own elaborated breathing, head nothing but a big blurry mess.

Panting heavily, sweat running down his skin, it is just after a few seconds of sorting his thoughts in his from orgasm fluzzy brain and getting the control back, that he remembers Chanyeol and like if a tarantula has stung him, he gets on his elbows, looking down his still slightly trembling body in a haze, gasping heavy.

Chanyeol sits between his knees, brown wide blown eyes twinkling satisfied as he whips the back of his hand over his in cum and saliva soaked plush lips, smirking like he had just eat a 5-star menu and not Baekhyun's semen and the smaller feels himself going red like a tomato as he realises what the taller has done just to him.

"You ass!" Baekhyun hollers out, embarrassement hitting him like a train, the fact that all of this has felt amazing changing nothing about the situation the taller had put them in and he slaps Chanyeol against the shoulder, eyes wide in shock about the fact that his mate really just gave him a blowjob while half of the Dorm Z plus their roommates where basically standing in front of the door. "Are you crazy?"

"Stop complaining." Chanyeol sniggers back, smirking, eyebrows wiggling in a way Jongdae would be proud of, taking Baekhyun's flustered angry state in with amusement instead of feeling guilty about it and he leaves his position to crawl up Baekhyun's body, who has sunken down on the surface again in exhaustion, still panting heavy. "You act like you didn't enjoy it to the fullest."

Baekhyun watches how the taller comes closer, coffee eyes twinkling in mischief, a bright dimble showing smile on his face until he eventually has his boyfriend on eye height again. Chanyeol, after caressing his face carefully with his palm, looking at him with adoration, eventually leans down after a few seconds to press a soft kiss against Baekhyun's, which the smaller answers immediately, warm waves of fluttering feelings filling him and he is able to taste himself on his boyfriend's lips which makes him feel kind of filthy but also turns him on to his own embarrassment.

"Was it good?" Chanyeol mumbles against his lips after a few moments of chaste, lovefilled kissing, breath fanning softly against the smaller's face, in cloth covered body lying on his own exposed one and Baekhyun finds slight worry wavering in it. Typical Chanyeol, acting totally confident but in the core he always doubts.

"Very good." He mumbles back, grinning softly, kissing the taller back tenderly, laying all of his sincerity into it, while he cups the other's face in his hands to caress it softly. "It was amazing." 

Chanyeol chuckles at that, kind of relieved. "I am glad then." He hums delighted, causing waves of comfort to run through Baekhyun as the taller rubs his nose softly against his and he sees those brown, beautiful eyes twinkle like stars, happy and proud.

"Why did you did this though?" Baekhyun huffs exhausted and satisfied, smiling leisurely, the orgasm having drawn a lot of energy from him as he moves to kiss his mate again. "This was like...high class risky."

"See it as a kind of revenge." Chanyeol mumbles back against his lips, grinning widely as he sees the sour expression that Baekhyun can't help but form on his face and giggling softly while showing the smaller with butterfly kisses that feel like rose petals are dancing over Baekhyun's skin, the taller turns them around, pulling the smaller in a way that Chanyeol lies now on the bed and Baekhyun is on top of him. "I consider us as equal now, you getting heard by the entire house totally evens out the 'Leaving me in my own cum on my bed'-thing."

"Oh my, I swear I hate you." Baekhyun groans at his boyfriend's competitiveness half hearted, of course not meaning it seriously but still kind of triggered that the taller really seeked revenge for something that happened two weeks ago and Chanyeol just giggles back in giddyness before he presses another kiss against Baekhyun's lips, causing the omega's heart to jump in delight in his chest, who can't help but melt at his mate's touch, humming softly.

"No you don't." Chanyeol chirps way too cheery and Baekhyun sighs, grinning back crooked, not being able to help it anyways, his heart already soft because of the sight in front of him. Even if he wanted to, he really is not good at staying mad at his boyfriend and as he watches the moonlight dance on Chanyeol's in happiness brimming face before he leans in again to make those pretty lips his, he has to admit that he is happy that it is that way.

**

"What is it Sehun, that you need to drag me off my own birthday party." Junmyeon sighs out coldly, back directed towards Sehun, who has just closed his door to give them some privacy and the maknae can't help but feel a piercing feeling in his heart at those words. 

Taking in a deep breath, the taller turns to look at the omega in front of him, the man he desires and he feels his heart nearly jump out of his chest in anxiety, his stomach feeling like he is about to throw up and his breathing anything other but calm.

To say that he is nervous is an understatement. Sehun feels like he is dying.

"I.." He starts, his voice raspy, his throat feeling dry which is why he clears it before he continues, shivering slightly in fear. "I need to tell you something. Something important." He looks at the omega's back expectantly.

Junmyeon stays silent for a few seconds, still not turning around and Sehun thinks that the older could probably hear his heart beating anxiously in his chest, if it was not for the music coming from the hallway, that is how loud it is right now. He feels like he is about to crumble under the pressure, the nervousness robbing him of any air.

"And that couldn't wait until tomorrow." Junmyeon states calmly almost hostile. It is not a question, it is almost sounds accusing, his voice indifferent and Sehun just wonders once again if he is not about to do the biggest mistake of his life. What if Baekhyun was wrong? What if he is just about to get his heart ripped into pieces?

It doesn't really matter though, because if Sehun is honest to himself, he is sick and tired of this situation and he knows he will regret not doing it if he doesn't try it at least. He rather gets rejected than continue living like this.

Baekhyun's words resound in his head like an echo, almost like a mantra and he tries to draw as much strength from it as possible, taking in a deep, shaky breath before he presses his next word out.

"No."

Junmyeon sighs, looking stiff and Sehun just wants to make it go away, his heart shaking with seeing the other uncomfortable. "What is it then."

"Can you...can you look at me?" Sehun whispers brokenly, voice on the bridge of being whiny but he can't help, the smaller's cold attire making this so much harder for him, making his heart feel so much heavier in his chest, turning him desperate.

"Why should I?" The smaller answers defensive and Sehun thinks that he can hear a quiver in the other's voice, insecurity and fear lying in it, which is why he steps closer, putting a hand on the other's shoulder and he feels Junmyeon stiffen under his touch like a feather.

"Because it is about us." Sehun replies with all those deep emotions that are sitting in his chest, in his heart, all those emotions that he cherishes for the other and as if he has pushed a button, Junmyeon's head snaps around, brown, surprisingly clear, eyes looking for the first time at him, shock, fear but also disbelief and hope reflecting in them.

"Wha-"

"I know that you like me." Sehun cuts in with a whisper, voice shaky, heart beating in a rapid speed in his chest, stomach turning as his throat gets dry, feeling seconds away from puking. He feels like someone has pulled the carpet under his feet so that he is falling into an endless abyss and he knows that he will either be catched by what follows after his next words or he will crash down on the cold hard ground like a mug, breaking into thousand pieces. 

Looking up into Junmyeon's eyes, he can see the panic in the older's eyes, like the omega's greatest nightmares have come true and trying his best to put all of his courage into it, the alpha straightens his back, takes in a deep breath and he speaks again, putting all of his sincerity into those words even though his voice is trembling in nervousness and he feels like he is about to collapse.

"I like you too, Jun..." Sehun states with a quiver, slow, calm, voice soft and filled with so much emotions that you could fill an entire ocean with it, eyes boaring into the one's of the omega in front of him to give the other no chance to doubt them and Junmyeon's eyes are widening in realisation, shock and desperation like if someone has poured a bucket over his head. "..and I want you to be my boyfriend."

**

As Baekhyun and Chanyeol stumble into the kitchen the next morning half asleep, hair a mess and still dressed in their sleepwear, they find a suspiciously cheerful Sehun standing there, humming happily while he searches for a clean glass in the cupboard, only looking up from his task at hand as he hears them and the grin on his face is telling Baekhyun everything he needs to know.

And he has to admit, he feels his heart bloom in happiness along the maknae's.

"Morning hyungs!" Sehun chirps so brightly that you could easily confuse him with Jongdae and Baekhyun feels himself grin so hard that it hurts.

"Hi, Sehunnie." He says back softly with a giggle, eyes looking at the maknae with warm feelings in his chest. "Where is Jun?"

"Still sleeping soundly in my bed." Sehun answers with a smirk that could easily compete with one of Chanyeol's, when he was about to do ungodly things to Baekhyun and the omega feels a shiver run down his spin and his cheeks turning slightly pink as pictures of yesterday flash through his head. "I think I tired him out a bit yesterday."

"We can congratulate then?" Chanyeol asks from Baekhyun's side and the smaller looks up to see his mate shine at Sehun with the brightest grin there is, dimple showing in a way that it is making his giant ears twitch slightly. His heart blooms along with the other's happiness, he can understand it, Sehun is like a brother for his boyfriend.

"Congratulating my ass." They hear a new voice grumble from behind them and as Baekhyun turns around surprised to find the owner of it he is met with a very, very grumpy Kyungsoo standing in the door frame, glaring at the maknae as if he wants to murder him. "I swear to the universe, if I have to listen to Junmyeon moaning your name once more I am going to kill the both of you."

"Don't be so sulky, Soo." A new voice snickers and Jongin appears in the frame behind Kyungsoo, laying down his head on the other's shoulder, soft brown hair standing in all directions, cute nose wrinkling as his eyes squint in sensitivity because of the sunlight that hits him. "It is not like you have not spent the night at my place, so let Hunnie enjoy his fun."

"At least you got sleep.." Another voice, which sounds quite tired, whines from behind the both of them and Baekhyun is able to identify it as Yixing's. "Could you both move your asses inside the kitchen please? I need to get some coffee, I don't know what got into Minseok last night but if Junmyeon was just half as loud..,.nevermind." Pushing the doe-eyed cook and bronze skinned dancer to the side, Yixing, who looks like he got run over by a train, hair a mess and eyes not even half open, shuffles his way past Baekhyun and Chanyeol, stepping next to Sehun to search for a coffee mug to get some of that desired liquid energy.

"I don't know what y'all are rambling about." A rather cheerful voice comes up and seconds later, Jongdae skips through the door, being his all sunshiney self that it nearly hurts if it was not for the warm comforting feeling that it inflict in Baekhyun and his best friend steps next to him, lies down his head on Baekhyun's shoulder and grins way too bright before he continues his sentence. "I slept like a baby."

"You are able to sleep basically through anything, you wouldn't wake up if someone played the drums next to you." Baekhyun can't help but snicker at his best friend, feeling warmth run through him as Jongdae's rainy, fresh scent wafts into his nose with the familiar touch on his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eyes he can see his best friend pouts indignant at his statement. "Someone could scream down the house and you wouldn't notice."

"Oh would I?" Jongdae huffs back, a cat like smirk appearing on his lips and Baekhyun suddenly feels a cold shiver run down his spine in fright as he sees his best friend look at him knowingly, way too smuggy. "So it wasn't you who basically told the dorm building next to us that you got fucked into the mattress?" 

"DAE!"

"You really should teach him some manners, Yeol." Jongdae snickers, ignoring the flabbergasted Baekhyun who is tomato red right now, eyes so wide open that they dare to fall out, stiff like a popsickle. "I think you could have probably still heard him in the library."

"I told him to hold it together but you know him..." Chanyeol giggles back and Baekhyun just turns around to look incredulous at his mate, not able to believe that his boyfriend is falling into his back like that. "...there is just no stopping sometimes."

"CAN YOU BOTH PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS?!" Baekhyun squeaks like a mouse, feeling so embarrassed that he wants to sink into the ground, cheeks so red that the could light up paper at this point and the others in the room just giggle at the sight of a flustered Baekhyun. Chanyeol, that ass, just wraps his arms around Baekhyun's waist to pull him closer, snickering amused as he presses a kiss to the smaller's temples and to his embarrassment Baekhyun feels himself melt at that touch, build up anger leaving him immediately.

"You don't need to be so flustered at that, Baek." Chanyeol mumbles against his hair, teasing voice a dark, deep rumble and Baekhyun feels himself get red as the taller leans closer, breath fanning against his ear as he whispers in his aer. "Let them hear what I do to you." At that Baekhyun feels like his soul is leaving his body, so stiff that he could work as a plank and the rest of their friends just laugh wholeheartedly while Baekhyun swears to repay Chanyeol for that later.

He will make Chanyeol moan so loud under him that the whole campus knows his voice afterwards.

"What is all this laughing about?" A new voice appears in the door frame, successfully distracting all of them from Baekhyun which the smaller is grateful for and as he directs his own gaze at the door he finds a quite disheveled looking Minseok standing there, smiling brighter than he has the last entire month.

"Just on time." Jongdae snickers amused, letting go off Baekhyun to get over to their oldest, who watches all of that with his typical amused expression. "Yixing just informed us that you kept him off sleep all night, where is the lucky man or woman?"

"In the bathroom." Minseok answers leisurely, lazy grin on his lips, caramel eyes finding Baekhyun's and the younger feels a wave of warmth rush through him at the happiness he feels irradiate from the older's eyes. "My girlfriend will join us in a second." 

While the rest of the others' begin to speak over each other confused asking about what girlfriend he is talking about, Baekhyun grins widely, own heart beating happily for his hyung in his chest, who looks like has just got everything he ever wanted, irradiating pure bliss. "Congratulations hyung. And sorry for throwing those things at your head again."

"I have to thank you." Minseok answers softly, eyes swimming with gratefulness and the rest of their roommates stop to talk to look at Baekhyun incredulous, confusion written all over their faces. "I think I needed it so forgiven and already forgotten."

At that Baekhyun feels his heart swell in warmth, a weight dropping off it and he can't help but grin brightly, feeling so happy that he thinks he might burst. "You both make a great couple, I bet Chanyeol's ass on it."

At that Chanyeol groans in complaint, obviously not pleased about his boyfriend betting off his body and Minseok just laughs in response, snickering a 'I sure hope so' softly.

"Can someone explain what the fuck is going on?!" Jongdae asks confused, looking between Minseok and Baekhyun like they have just spoken in French for the last ten minutes. Minseok just shrugs his shoulders, looking all sly and mysterious, letting all of those questions rain over him until eventually Camille appears next to him, white hair up into a messy bun. Ignoring the flabberghasted Jongdae in front of him who stares at the woman in surprise having not expected her, the oldest finally reveals all of the mysteries by wrapping his arm around the slim woman's waist to press a soft kiss against her cheek and the beautiful woman just blushes prettily, looking at them kind of shy.

At that, hell breaks loose, Kyungsoo, Yixing, Jongdae and Jongin starting to bombard the two of them with questions, pulling the poor, freshly build couple to the sofas while the three others' stay behind and watch the chaos unfold in front of them with a smirk, their hearts laughing in their chest with what they see. In fact, Baekhyun thinks that this would have continued for hours probably if it was not for Junmyeon, who suddenly appears in the doorway, eyes puffy and bed hair chaotic as fuck. 

"What the hell are you screaming about at such a ungodly hour in the morning?" He grumbles, face scrunched in fatigue and Sehun immediately drops everything he had in his hands to make a beeline over to his boyfriend, pulling the older to his chest. At that the 'Minseok and Camille' holing mob turns around surprised to watch the next scene unfold, gazes incredulous as they watch the omega-alpha couple being so intimate after ignoring each other for weeks.

"Hunnie!" The older grumbles against the youngest chest, voice muffled, knocking at the taller's back eagerly but weakly, a whine evident in it. "I can't breath!"

"Sorry." Sehun giggles as he pulls away, grinning softly before he leans in to press a kiss against the omega's lips and Junmyeon melts into immediately, humming softly in delight. Baekhyun, who can't keep in the grin that has started to form on his face, feels his heart melt alongside with it in bliss as he watches their good friends find their happiness, leaning against Chanyeol and the rest of their roommates' mouths are falling open in shock as they watch the alpha and the omega kiss.

"What the hell happened last night?!" Yixing asks incredulous, looking at each person in the room with disbelief in his eyes. "Did I miss something?" 

"I wonder that as well." Jongin pouts cutely, eyes looking at Baekhyun now. "Why do I have the feeling that this is all your doing, Baekhyun-hyung."

Baekhyun feels himself blush at that, his heartbeat quickening under the sudden attention.

"Because it is kind of his fault." Chanyeol chirps, wrapping his long arms around the smaller's body and Baekhyun feels himself blush more at all of the attention of 9 pairs of eyes directed on him. "Baek kind of played matchmaker."

"That is not true." He mumbles embarrassed, looking at his fingers shyly before looking at Chanyeol again, the taller always being his lifeline in situations like this. "I just helped fate a bit. They all did it themselves, I just pushed some buttons." 

"And thank god you did." Sehun grins at him widely before looking down at Junmyeon again, looking so happy that Baekhyun thinks that he will start glowing any second. "I think I wouldn't have had the courage without you."

"Can you all stop this sappiness, this is getting disgusting." Kyungsoo mutters with a raised eyebrow, but Baekhyun can see it in the younger's face that the he is actually very pleased about seeing his friends so at peace and utterly happy. "You can do those couply things in your rooms. Let's have breakfast, I am hungry and you all can explain what this is all about while we eat. I feel like some of us deserve some answers." At that the whole dorm hums in agreement and Baekhyun feels his own stomach rumble in his belly.

"Good idea!" Sehun chirps, patting Junmyeon on the butt before he rushes back over to the coffee maschine. "Go sit down Jun, I will get you some coffee."

Junmyeon just nods at that with a tiny smile before he begins to move towards the table and it is then that Baekhyun suddenly realises something about the older which is making his eyes go wider, feeling like someone had just dropped something on him.

"Hyung..." He starts, voice unsure, insides fluttering in disbelief, probably looking a bit surprised at the older who looks back in confusion, eyebrow raised. "..are you...limping?"

At that Junmyeon turns red like a tomato, eyes and mouth wide open, looking like a deer caught in headlights. "BAEKHYUN!" 

Baekhyun can't help but snort and then break out in laughter at the other's flustered expression as he realises what this means and the rest of other's joins wholeheartedly seconds after they do as well, infected by him, filling the dorm with warmth and happiness. It needs several minutes for them to calm down again and Baekhyun has laughed so hard that he needs to wipe tears away.

"Don't laugh at him." Sehun snickers, taking the side next to his boyfriend, looking at him down proudly a sly smile plays on his lips. "He did so well."

At that Junmyeon, so red that he could probably paint a wall at this point or something, begins thrashing at the shoulder of his boyfriend, raining down arias of curses over him, making the whole dorm laugh even louder and the maknae just laughs alongside wholeheartedly, looking so happy that it nearly hurts even though he gets currently punched.

While Baekhyun tries to dodge the tossed around limps of his boyfriend, who laughs so hard that he is crying at this point, he holds his belly, gasping for air because it hurts so much and he can't remember when he had felt so at peace with everything for the last time. As he watches the others who are trying to get a hold on themselves, he can't help but find his heart singing, beating in a quickening beat along with all of the others' in delight as he realises that everything is falling into place at the end, making him smile brightly.

Finally. Finally they are all where they belong.


	31. Becoming One

Dorm Z, Apartment 10, University of Seoul, May 30th, 2181

When Baekhyun wakes up in Chanyeol's arms a week later, strong arms holding him against a firm chest with care, he feels like someone has put his body on fire. He feels warm, sweaty and restless, the air around him is filled with heavy scent of pine and wood, so strong that it nearly takes his breath away, more intense than it normally is. He feels very aware about everything that touches him, like the blanket or the breath of his boyfriend that brushes over his neck and he knows exactly the reason why he feels this way.

Yesterday Baekhyun had finally gotten the tummy aches he has been secretly waiting for the last week, announcing his upcoming heat. When he had realised what those feelings inside him mean, he instantly told Chanyeol about it in a rush, feeling like he had been boiling inside because of thoughts and feelings and the reaction and emotions on his boyfriend's face had gone from surprise to realisation to excitement to sheer panic in a matter of seconds, leaving Baekhyun restless. If he hadn't felt freaked out himself Baekhyun would have found his mate's expression utterly funny.

But the topic had been a serious one. Baekhyun had been in preheat, his third one would start the next day and it would be the first one with Chanyeol as his mate and they had no idea what they should do.

In desperation, they had moved to inform Junmyeon about it, not knowing what to do else, so they had searched help from the omega who knows the most about all this shit and the older had looked at them as if they told him the greatest joke of all time, laughing his ass off, which called a confused Sehun on the agenda. After Junmyeon had eventually calmed down with the help of his still bemused boyfriend, the bound couple in front of him flustered because of the outburst, the older as always had given them the perfect idea regarding the upcoming situation for the both of them.

The plan had been the following: From the next morning on, Baekhyun and Chanyeol would lock themselves in Baekhyun's room to 'sit out' Baekhyun's heat and the rest of the roommates would supply the couple with food and other essentials in the front of the door to keep them on track over the duration of the heat. Baekhyun should avoid to leave the room in the period and Chanyeol was ordered by the older omega to air the room out regulary between Baekhyun's heat waves, so that the omega hormones won't spread through the entire dorm. He has also given them many other orders and of course reminded them to not forget protection, at which Baekhyun and Chanyeol had both went red like tomatoes once again, but they had been grateful nevertheless.

Eventually after the older had dismissed them and the both of them or more Chanyeol had started to prepare everything they needed for the time period, the whole dorm had eventually catched a hunch on what was going on. They had to endure teases and snickers from there friends, which kind of had made Baekhyun uncomfortable, because they all knew what they were about to do but it also made him excited and giddy at the thought of really doing it.

Needless to say, as they had worked on everything, Baekhyun had catched himself multiple times watching Chanyeol while the other prepared the nest and put up waterbottles and snacks in the omega's room for the both of them, working eagerly on it and as the omega observed his mate attentively he couldn't help but feel his heart flutter accompanied by a wave of happiness as he took in the other's thoughtfulness and ambition regarding the task to make it the most comfortable heat he had so far, making him feel so cared for, so loved.

Maybe it had been at that point that Baekhyun had entirely realised what Chanyeol means to him, now that he thinks about it in retrospect. 

Maybe it was then that he really vocalised in his head what he feels for his giant, cute mate.

Not to speak about the fact that they are about to intwine their souls forever.

The thought of completing their bond had caused a wave of anticipation in Baekhyun from the moment it had first crossed his mind and it has stayed that way as it has made him go to bed with an exciting feeling in his belly after they had talked about everything in detail, the possibility for Baekhyun to wake up in heat not a unlikely scenario and Chanyeol had reassured himself around 50 times that Baekhyun really wants to do this, really wants to spend his heat with him to which the smaller had just answered with thousands of burning, lovefilled kisses. 

And in the end it is probably also the reason why Baekhyun now wakes up in need, hunger and lust, the anticipation what is about to come so tense you could touch it. 

Now that it is here, shivering, the heat he has waited for, he doesn't know exactly what to do now though. He just knows that he has to decide on it quickly as the burning feelings inside him get stronger by the second. Moving slightly, he feels that he is not selflubricant by now but the uncomfortable feeling the fabric of his sleeping clothes is leaving on his body tells him that he is already pretty far in his preheat, almost at the beginning of the actual heat cycle and it makes Baekhyun gulp, wiggling nervously in his position as he feverishly thinking about what to do.

He winces as another rather painful hot wave suddenly crosses his body, nerve endings already tickling as his skin gets more sensitive of the upcoming heat that begins to cook under his skin and Baekhyun feels his mind having troubles to make sense slowly.

Next to him Chanyeol suddenly gets very stiff and a husky whine snaps through the air, startling the omega, surprising him and out of instinct he tries to look over his shoulder to have a look at his mate, who he feels clinging against his back.

"Ch-chanyeol..." Baekhyun mumbels out, tongue heavy in his mouth, voice raspy and hoarse, just realising now how deep in he is already, patting the hand of his boyfriend around his waist softly. "Are y-you awake yet?"

"Y-yes. Just woke up." Chanyeol mumbles and Baekhyun can feel the other's shaky breath against his neck, making shivers and other restless feelings run down his body. Suddenly he is very aware of the other's proximity, very aware how Chanyeol's body feels against his and half in horror half in amazement Baekhyun feels his dick twitch in his boxers, his face going red. "Baek, you-you are very warm...and...and you smell like strawberries and honey."

"I know." Baekhyun mumbles, voice a bit shaky, because he is suddenly very nervous, very aware of how with every passing second the warmth in his body rises, how his brain clouds with  
feelings that get harder and harder to shake away with every breath he takes and how certain thoughts begin to dominate his brain, turning him mushy. "I-I..Chanyeol I-I don't think w-we have much time left until..until I fall into it. I-It..It hurts pretty bad already." He can't but wince at another painful wave of hotness.

Chanyeol is silent for a few seconds, just holding Baekhyun close against his chest and the smaller can feel the other's quickening heartbeat against his back, feels how his heart aligns with it, daring to jump out of his throat. "I figured. Are you still sure you want to do this? It is not too late to stop it yet." The taller whispers, doubt and insecurity in his voice, pressing a kiss against Baekhyun's exposed shoulder and the omega feels the soft touch cause tickling feelings on his skin, causing him to sigh in delight, which is why it doesn't take a second to make Baekhyun nod eagerly.

He might feel anxious, might not know what expects him but he knows with even more certainty that he wants to do this, wants Chanyeol to help him through the heat because of one simple reason. What they have done so far, in clarity, with the care and curiousity of puppies, had felt amazing, had left him speechless and hungry for more, so hungry that he wants all of it. Baekhyun has gotten the side dishes so far but now he wants the main course. And that is all of Chanyeol. He had never been so sure of something before.

"I want you, Yeol." He whispers before he yelps slightly as another hot wave washes through him leaving his dick twitching, half hard at this point, his instincts telling him to turn around and pull his alpha closer. "I'm nervous but I know I want it. I-I need you to do something against it, please."

"Ok." Chanyeol answers softly, pressing a kiss against his neck, which makes a tingle move down Baekhyun's spine, before the other turns him around finally.

They are face to face now, Chanyeol's coffee brown eyes looking at him with the uttermost care and compassion and Baekhyun, whose brain is fried of restlessness and need by now winces at the undivided attention, shivering in pain and hotness that is pulsing in him. It is almost as if the taller is staring a hole into his soul, leaving him exposed, fragile, ready to be taken apart into pieces and swallowed by the waves of lust and pleasure he knows only Chanyeol can give him.

Slowly Chanyeol cups Baekhyun's face in his hands and presses a soft kiss against his forehead, the touch full of love and care even if it is feeling cold against his boiling skin and it sends shivers of anticipation and excitement through him, the implications of them making his heart beat in a rapid speed, his inner omega purring in content.

"I promise I will take good care of you." Chanyeol mumbles, voice soft and full of heavy reassurance that it makes Baekhyun's head spin, his heart blooming at the other's words.

Baekhyun smiles, looking in the other's eyes, shivering as another very strong wave passes him, causing him to groan as it inflicts pain, making him frown. "I-I know, I know you will." 

As he opens his eyes again he sees Chanyeol looking down at him in worry and a bit helpless and it makes Baekhyun want to coo at him because he looks so cute even in his by now pretty dizzy state, withering at the thousands of feelings he is able to feel.

"So..how-how do I do this? How do I help you?" He hears Chanyeol asks carefully, arms wrapped around his waist, holding him safe and sound, big brown eyes shining with helplessness, obviously overwhelmed by the situation and Baekhyun wants so wipe it away with a kiss, which gives him an idea how to ease both of them and make the inevitable, that seems to give Chanyeol still some trouble, come in naturally. He also feels himself quiver in anticipation.

"Kiss me." He answers hoarse, wincing as another wave crashes on him, leaving him feel hot and helpless, the pain and lust it brings with it pretty strong by now. "Please make it go away."

Something about his tone must have been convincing or maybe it was the pleading to which the alpha seems sensible to, because Chanyeol doesn't waste a second to pull him in, putting a soft kiss against his dry feeling lips and Baekhyun nearly howls at the sheer amount of butterflies and need it inflicts in him, moving his lips eagerly against the other's plump ones as he answers the call of his mate, feeling his sanity slowly slip away, his instincts taking more and more control over him.

With every nibble, with every careful lick of Chanyeol's lips, Baekhyun feels how tiny whines and whimpers leave his own swollen one's, feels how the restless feeling in his chest begins to spread through his body, mixing with the other emotions that make him feel like he is on fire, sweat starting to drip down his body as he falls into a cloud of warmth and need.

Wanting more of it, needing more of it, Baekhyun pulls his boyfriend even closer, pressing his body against the other's lean one, sinking into it like it is cushions, letting his hands wander over the still clothed chest of his boyfriend and it makes him shake in excitement at the dawning events. Chanyeol just anwers it with the same eagerness, happy groans leaving his throat and Baekhyun feels his toes curl as a feeling of satisfaction begins to settle in the pit of his stomach. 

The alpha's scent that has him choking on it since he started going into heat is becoming like a drug now, is slowly filling and clouding his insides, leaving him dizzy and restless. He feels like he slowly looses the control of his actions, going higher and being eventually too far gone to even registrate what is about to happen, too lured in by the tingling feelings that Chanyeol's touches leave on his body, as he drowns in the ocean of eager touches and deep rumbling sounds.

Gasping for air and pressing his by now hard erection into the other's abdomen as Chanyeol bites especially hard onto his bottom lip to slip his tongue into the smaller's mouth, Baekhyun whimpers in tiny as a growl, deep, throaty and absolutely beautiful leaves Chanyeol's throat, making his heart jump in excitement. Clinging to his boyfriend's chest, letting the taller do whatever he pleases, Baekhyun takes what his mate gives him, enjoying every little second of it, not able to lead the way this time anyways, big hands caressing over his back and slipping under his shirt, the, in contrast to his skin cold touch leaving shivers on it as he whines in delight.

"Ah~" He moans, blissed out as another heat wave collides with his insides, making him nearly choke on his arousal that has by now filled him to the tip of his fingers, Chanyeol doing his absolute best in multiplying his emotions by dragging his fingers lower and lower while playing with his tongue at the same time. "Ch-Ch-Chanyeol~."

"Yes?" The taller asks back, voice, deep delicious and through hooded, blurry eyes Baekhyun catches the other's, who are huge, black, looking at him like he is a prey and he wants whimpers in delight as another wave of lust is inflicted into his aching body, making it harder and harder to keep it together. "What do you want me to do, baby?"

"T-To-oh _fuck_ -touch me, please!" He whines, as another very strong wave hits him, inflicting pain, need and oh so delicious heat into him, making him gasp for air after he nearly chokes on another sinful moan that escapes his throat. "Please, touch me!"

"Like this?" Chanyeol asks, voice deep as he slowly lets his fingers slip into the back of Baekhyun's boxers, dragging them lower and lower, making Baekhyun shiver in excitement. As he finally feels one of the other's hands cup his ass cheek, squeezing it softly he chokes on another wince that leaves his mouth, tears beginning to fill the corners of his eyes as another wave of need and burning makes him lose everything that has been left of his control over his state, throwing him head first into his first heatwave that rushes in with a scaring speed.

"Ah~ Cha-cha..hng..please!" He stutters out as he feels slick beginning to pour out of his already twitching hole, the heat in him burning now without restrictions, sending waves of pain, hotness, need and arousal through him, leaving his head spinning and his body tremble, already forgetting where what is. Chanyeol seems to catch what is happening because Baekhyun feels how the taller turns him on his back, pressing soft kisses against his burning skin while caressing the smaller softly, leaving Baekhyun to gasp as every single one of them leaves a tickling feeling on him. "M..More..please! Make it go away."

Opening his eyes he had closed he sees Chanyeol hover above him, a soft, but hungry expression on his face, cheeks pink, eyes clouded but shining with confidence, so intense that it robs him of any air that has been in his lungs.

"Raise your arms." The taller orders with so much dominance in his voice that it makes another load of slick pour out of Baekhyun's hole, making him whine needy, his omega complying without resistance as a wave of burning excitement swaps through him.

"You smell wonderful.." Chanyeol mumble hoarsely as he traces his hands over Baekhyun's slightly shaking body, pulling at the clothes the smaller wears. "So sweet it makes me want to taste you everywhere." Baekhyun purrs at those words, toes curling in delight because of the compliment.

Chanyeol works wonders on pulling off Baekhyun's shirt and the boxers quickly, the cold air hitting his body like a wave of water making him shiver, before he seconds later feels Chanyeol's own warm skin on his again, the taller having pulled of his shirt and bottoms as well, naked skin now touching naked skin, making both men moan shakily in air drawing anticipation.

Baekhyun can't help but take the sight of strong, broad shoulders and flawless smooth skin hungry, not to speak of the raging hard on the taller is spotting, making him want to touch it, his mouth watering as Chanyeol leans closer again, falling on one of his elbows next to Baekhyun's head and putting a calm and sweet kiss against his lips which makes Baekhyun hum in content as he answers it, needs forgotten for a second, as the emotions in those kiss make him see clear. 

The touch leaves a luring, sweet taste on his lips and the raging storm in him calming down for a second as he enjoys the considerate and soft strokes of his boyfriend that he feels against his waist, combined with the fluttering feeling of excitement, need and affection in his belly, drowning him.

For a second it is just him and Chanyeol, just the both of them, no heat, no time that passes, just the two of them knowing exactly what they about to do, what they are about to gift each other and it makes Baekhyun's heart bloom in thousands of giddy feeling before the spell gets eventually broken by Chanyeol, who gives him a look full of emotions, dazed, the coffee eyes calm and warm, pinning Baekhyun against the mattress.

"I love you." He hears Chanyeol mumble, voice deep, soft and full of sincerity, the eyes glowing in adoration, knocking Baekhyun over like an arrow has been directed at his heart and he feels all of the air getting knock out of his body, leaving him speechless but warm, safe and so happy, so full that he could die here, naked, in heat, still a virgin but fulfilled nevertheless.

He had known that he loves Chanyeol for a while now, has known that the other loves him as well, has seen it in all of the taller's actions, even though he had realised the gravity and depthness of it just yesterday, but hearing it, seeing how Chanyeol pours out his heart, makes it so much realer, so much better, so much more emotional that he feels a tear of happiness slide down his burning cheek.

Chanyeol loves him. And he loves his mate as well.

Before Baekhyun can say it back though, Chanyeol breaks the time stopping spell and starts kissing downwards, leaving a trail of kisses on his jaw, down his neck, sucking and biting softly at alabaster skin, leaving behind blooming purple marks and just like that Baekhyun feels his sanity slip away again, wanton moans leaving his dry chapped lips as the hotness is filling him again like a tsunami, his toes curling at the tingling feeling those sinful lips leave behind.

Chanyeol softly strokes every single piece of skin he finds, letting his finger tips wander sinfully in luring patterns, leaving behind cold traces that make Baekhyun shiver in delight and despair. They are accompanied by hot, wet kisses that leave behind a tickling feeling on his sensitive skin and the pressure of a heavy erection spotted by the taller, its with precum soaked tip moving over Baekhyun's abdomen with every movement the alpha does, marking him in his mate's heavy, heavenly scent, making him shiver and groan.

Baekhyun thinks that he is about to go crazy on all of the feelings that are inflicted on him, the touches leaving behind tingling trails of arousal and need, making his poor head spin, drawing delicious whines and whimpers from his lips as if he is an instrument that just Chanyeol knows how to play, tense like a feather, breathing accelerated and shaky and he feels the need to voice out how he feels.

"Ah~ Chanyeol..." He groans desperately as the taller strokes his side with care, nibbling at his skin and Baekhyun feels himself being on the boarder of loosing his wellkept control.

He is not deemed wrong, because as soon as Chanyeol's sinful mouth eventually reach one of his nubs, licking softly over it, playing with it with his tongue, Baekhyun looses his mind, groaning loudly. It eventually becomes a scream as Chanyeol's hand, which has made its way downwards over the last minutes eventually reaches his leaking cock, taking it softly in his hand and moving his thumb over its angry red head, inflicting a wave of pleasure so strong in him that his stained back lifts of the surface, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he sees stars. He feels like he is choking on the feeling, feels like he can't breath, a hoarse yelp leaving his throat and tears pooling out of his eyes because he can't handle the amount of emotions, need, lust, pain and arousal anymore which is so much more intense than normally, incohesive words leaving his lips as he curses, pleads, begs and cries all at once as he lets his omega free to beg for what he needs.

"You like it? Omegas are really sensitive in heat, hm?" Chanyeol mumbles, voice raspy as he gives one of Baekhyun's nubs another lick, obviously noticing Baekhyun's unusual excited state, hand now moving further down one of his inner thighs, making him shiver in anticipation and Baekhyun just whimpers in response unable to from cohesive words. His alpha seems to understand though because he can feel the other chuckle against his skin before he hums in satisfaction, the alpha probably growling satisfied in him for destroying his mate so perfectly. Baekhyun would hate it if he was not so in love with all the feelings it gives him.

Feeling how the taller leaves butterfly kisses further down his body over his abdomen and around his twitching erection, Baekhyun is not able to do anything but take the feelings it inflicts in him, sluring incohesive pleads as tears of frustration, pleasure and need pool out of his eyes, soaking his apple cheeks until the taller's big hands suddenly grabs his shaking thighs, pulling them apart so that the smaller now fully lies exposed in front of his mate and with a yelp of shock, surprise and shame he rips his eyes open to have a look at what is happening.

Maybe he shouldn't have.

Before him, in his entire glory between his legs, eyes blown wide and dark, hair disheveled and breathing elaborated sits Chanyeol, looking like the devil himself, so breathtaking, so beautiful and so sinful that Baekhyun groans wanton, body shaking in arousal under the dominant stare that leaves him feel breathless, wincing in submission, his omega on exposure, so broken, so on edge, so much left burning, in pain and horny that another load of slick pours out of him, wetting the sheets below them, ready to take whatever the other wants to give him.

Chanyeol chuckles, eyes not leaving Baekhyun's face for a second. It makes him look even more breathtaking, his pheromones so luring that they are pressing Baekhyun down into the sheets as he lets his hands wander over his inner thighs, kneating them softly, leaving behind a tingling feeling and drawing a moan of need of his omega's lips.

"Look at you." Chanyeol starts, voice hoarse, raspy, breathless as he presses soft kisses against the omega's ankle and it makes Baekhyun's heart beat at an even more elaborate speed, crying in need. "So pretty..."

Baekhyun, upon hearing the magic words, whines heartbreakingly, the wave of arousal that his alpha's words inflict in him making his breathing stutter and his head spinning so much, slick, tears and sweat continuing to pool out of him, that he doesn't even notice how one of Chanyeol's hands comes dangerously close to his clenching, anticipating hole.

"...and so wet for me." It is just then, with those words that Baekhyun realises in his fuzzy brain that the taller is pressing something against his entrance, rubbing it soothingly and as Chanyeol eventually puts one of his thick fingers past Baekhyun's rim, the touch feeling cold against his burning, clenching insides, he can't help but mewl lewdly at the delicious stretch and burning desire it inflicts on him.

"Hgn.. _ah~_..Ch-Chanyeol.." He stutters, eyes rolling in back of his head as he moans wantonly at the intrusion and the taller just purrs back with a rumble, satisfied.

Chanyeol moves his finger in and out a few times with care, curling it a bit and the omega sees through teary eyes how the taller watches each of his trashing motions. Baekhyun on his back, the finger of his mate up his ass, watches how his alpha takes every single one of his slutty moans in with delight and a twinkle in those coffee eyes before he eventually adds a second finger, spreading his entrance even further.

Baekhyun accepts it with another pleading groan, lets his alpha thoughtfully wreck him with his fingers as the taller begins scissoring, making him choke on air, pleasure beginning to pool into him and as Chanyeol eventually is putting in a third finger into his clenching, hungry hole while leaving butterfly kisses all over his burning hot skin, the omega can't help but sink deeper into his first heat wave and into the pleasure that the taller inflicts on him, his mind going blank as he just takes everthing the taller gives him, answering it with shivers and moans of delight.

"Cha-Chanyeol.." He eventually cries out as another hot wave of need and pleasure washes over him, the feeling of his boyfriend's finger up his ass leaving him want more, the pleasure they are inflicting inside him feeling so sinfully good but not enough. He wants more, he wants..he wants all of it, he wants Chanyeol, he needs to feel his mate. "Chanyeol..please..gi-give it to me."

"Not yet Baek." Chanyeol says, voice hoarse and troubled, making another pretty mark on one of Baekhyun's thighs, kneating them with his hands and with a wave of pride Baekhyun realises through hooded eyes and from heat and lust mushy brain, that the taller has trouble to control himself, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes clouded with desire. "You..you are not ready yet."

Normally Baekhyun would coo at the other's attentiveness, at the other's care, would love how the taller puts his needs over his own anytime but right now this is not what he needs. What he needs right now is something big and warm up his ass, so with all that is left of his mushy brain he moves to use his secret weapon.

"Alpha..." He says with determination, shaky and from screaming raspy voice not as loud as he wishes it would be but it seems enough for the taller to hear it, because Chanyeol freezes, looking up at him, eyes totally black, the words he can't resist working like a spell and Baekhyun purrs like cat in satisfaction. "Fuck. Me."

Like someone had hexed him, Chanyeol pulls his fingers out of Baekhyun and the emptiness it leaves makes Baekhyun whine needy. He doesn't seem to have to miss it long though because with another wave of arousal that passes through him, he watches how Chanyeol scoots to the night stand, hurrily taking one of the condoms and ripping it open, putting it over his throbbing erection after he gives it a few hurried strokes, Baekhyun watching the action attentively and with hunger.

Eventually, after the condom is sit and fit around the taller's angry red cock, Chanyeol moves back between Baekhyun's legs, stroking his thighs up and down, making him quiver under the touch and in anticipation and Baekhyun sees through his tears soaked eyelashes how the taller takes in a deep breath before his black eyes flicker up to look at Baekhyun once again, looking so beautiful that it should be forbidden.

"Are you sure?" The taller whispers, worry swinging in voice, care swimming in those beautiful eyes. "Are you really sure?" 

Baekhyun, in his far away state, far beyond the borders of good and bad, can't help but smile at those words, at the love and care he hears in them and he is feeling so loved that it nearly makes him start to cry again even though is insides are burning in need and desire.

He has never been so sure about something. He thinks that there is no one better to gift his all to than Chanyeol.

"I am." He chokes out, letting out a deep shaky breath, eyes boring into Chanyeol's clouded ones, that are darker than a starless night. "Do it. Make me yours."

Without another word, the taller nods, eyes warm, beautiful and full with love before he eventually looks down, taking in another deep breath. 

Suddenly, Baekhyun feels something pressing against his rim, warm, making him gasp and his eyes swirl around in an attempt to find something to hold onto. When they finally find Chanyeol's again, concentration and determination swimming in those of his mate, he feels his heart beating in his throat and his breathing stagnate as the taller eventually pushes forward slowly, eyes not letting Baekhyun go for a second, pinning him down. After a few milliseconds of resistance his hole is finally giving in as his alpha eventually spreads the rim wide enough and slides past the entrance, his walls spreading deliciously as they welcome their mate home, making them become one for the first time, slight pain running up the omega's spine.

Baekhyun feels his breath getting caught in his throat as he feels Chanyeol, who tries to sooth the pain away by gentle caresses over the skin, spreading him apart, going deeper and deeper slowly, taking every inch of him with care and attentiveness, taking his virginity while also leaving his own one behind, the way his walls stretch hurting slightly but also giving him such a strong feeling of pleasure and delight that he moans wantonly and it is feeling so good, inflicting a feeling of coming home and pride along side of deliriousness in him. Through clouds of pleasure, Baekhyun can make out Chanyeol's own throaty groan mix deliciously with all the little sounds his own mouth makes as they become one and it is music in his ears.

His blood is boiling, his heart beats like he is running a marathon and Baekhyun's eyes roll in the back of his head, the pleasure drawing a cry from his parted lips, his back lifting from the mattress, fingers curling into the bed sheet below him as Chanyeol's tip eventually presses against his omegan entrance, having slided in completely, making him feel so good, so spread, so _full_ that his head is spiralling in lust _._

Chanyeol falls forward on his elbows, letting his head fall against Baekhyun's shoulder, panting heavily against his hot skin as he doesn't move for few seconds, the alpha's scent wafting into Baekhyun's nose as he lies there with his head spinning and his toes curled because the feeling of sweaty skin, hot breath and the cloud of potent alpha musk is just multiplying the delirious feeling of being stuffed, marked and owned even more.

Taking in deep breaths, he feels the painful sting slowly go away as he accostumes to the size of his mate and he is feeling himself relax, taking in all of the the delicious feelings in him of being spread and filled to the brim with a new found delight now. After a few seconds of trying to catch a hold on himself he eventually realises that Chanyeol is shaking above him and even though he is high on all the good shit right now he has the mind to worry for his mate, running his hand softly over the other's back, frowning softly. "Yeol are you fine?" His voice in nothing more than a raspy whisper

"Y-yes." The taller chokes out, breathing against Baekhyun's neck and leaving behind a shiver on the omega's skin, that runs down his spin. "Y-you are just really tight, holy-."

Baekhyun can't help chuckle at that bluntness. "It is ok, take your time, move whenever you are ready." He hums, stroking the tallers back, his with heat clouded mind enjoying the feeling of being connected and taken way too much to care anyways, his heat apparently sensing what is about to come.

After half a minute Chanyeol eventually pushes himself up and with lust hooded eyes falling onto Baekhyun's, which are leaving the smaller to feel like he is read to the depth of his soul and makes him shiver in anticipation, the taller finally begins moving slowly, dragging his length through all of Baekhyun's clenching insides while caressing his skins softly and the mixture of growing pleasure and slight stinging pain manages to draw moans and cries from Baekhyun's lips everytime he feels the other's tip press against his uterus. The pleasure that begins rising in him with every push slowly makes the feeling of hotness and pain go away and replaces them with arousal and satisfaction, so deep and primal that he forgets everything around him as he lets Chanyeol take care of him step by step. He feels himself slipping away more and more into a world where it is just him and his mate, finally connected, finally one and through clouds he hears Chanyeol growls in pleasure in synchrony to his inner voice with every thrust the taller makes, intensifying the feeling even more.

Slowly but steadily Chanyeol seems to find a tempo he likes, pushing his dick in with care but pressure, fucking Baekhyun thoughtfully into the mattress while holding his heat driven omega by the hips, grabbing them tightly and the smaller just takes it. He takes ever single one of those delicious thrusts and letting them push his brain further and further into oblivion, lips parted as he whines, cries and chokes on the pleasure his alpha inflict on him, loosing himself more and more into them, fingers digging deeper into the sheets around him and his legs jiggling uncontrollably with every push while his alpha is showering him with praises and purrs that make his heart sing in delight.

"Look at you." Chanyeol chokes out, voice raspy and restrained, obviously deeply touched by the things they are doing as well and Baekhyun sees stars, as his inner omega purrs in satisfaction at the praising tone. "So, so pretty, my omega."

Baekhyun never has felt something like this before, it feels like someone is splitting him apart, rearranges his organs but also puts him together, forms him, molds him, left to sing and cry his heart, his feelings out and he doesn't think that he could feel any better when Chanyeol, holding Baekhyun with such a tight grip that it will definitely leave marks, suddenly hits something inside him that makes his back lift up from the mattress, the pleasure it inflicts on him so deafening, so dominant that Baekhyun can't do anything but scream.

It is like a train has hit him, the wave it sends through his body so wrecking that it is making him clench his insides, the inflicted feelings even intensifing further, so much that he sees stars before his eyes, sizzling feelings like current running through him, electrifying him, choking him so that he desperately has to gasp for air.

_WHAT THE-_

"Found it." He hears Chanyeol mutter through his clouds of deliriousness, satisfied, hoarse, raspy and breathless, and Baekhyun can't even groan questioningly before the taller attacks the same spot again, hitting it now without mercy, making his toes curl and his eyes roll back as he moans wantonly in pleasure, forgetting his own name.

"Take it, Baekhyun, take, give me your well kept control." Chanyeol mumbles encouragingly between two raspy breaths, making Baekhyun howls in delight as the taller hits his prostate once more and tears are streaming down his face as he is overwhelmed by everything.

Not able to do anything against it, not wanting to do anything against it Baekhyun feels himself give in his alpha's commands, lets Chanyeol push him deeper and deeper into the bed, let the taller take control, lets the alpha make him his. With a sigh, Baekhyun gives up himself, everything that defies him and lets free the needy submissive omega in him that has fought with his consciousness since the heat has started. And just with that he gets himself pushed higher and higher into his personal heaven, further away from reality and the things around him, let loose of any boundaries that have held him as he is crying and howling in pleasure.

"Good, baby. You are doing so well for me." He hears Chanyeol mumble through his clouds, feels how he is stroking one of Baekhyun's thighs with care and he can't help but just cry wantonly, the praises making him feel so good, so loved, so filthy.

He is beginning to loose himself more and more, feels himself break apart piece by piece as his insides clench tighter and tighter around the stiff length inside him, something inside him rising like a storm, making him feel so hot, so full, so _whole_ that he can't help but let out screams and cries that mix beautifully with Chanyeol's deep moans and the slapping from skin against skin, accompanied by soft strokes and breathy mumbled praises as they both sink deeper into their shared pleasure, nearing their highs.

"You are doing so good, my omega, you are taking me so well."

Baekhyun has long forgotten where up and down his, so full of pleasure and hunger, so lost in the tightening feeling in his belly that announces his orgasm and the clouds of his head so thick that he doesn't realise what happens at first as Chanyeol eventually grabs his throbbing erection, giving it a few strokes.

"AHH!" Baekhyun cries out, eyes ripping wide open in shock and surprise about the inmeasurable amount of pleasure that is applied on him and as his eyes fall into the black hole that are Chanyeol's own ones, who are looking at him dazed, hungry, he feels his walls break, getting send over the edge just like that.

Breath getting caught in his throat, Baekhyun feels his senses skyrocket, limps beginning to shake as he lets go of everything that binds him to the ground with a howl that is more an animal than a human, ascending into clouds of bliss, pleasure and release.

"Ch-Cha-Chanyeol, I-!" He cries out, the name of his mate on his lips the last thing before everything turns white, his brain snapping off, letting off of the control, toes curled, eyes rolled in the back his head, lips ripped apart as he lets him get filled with a feeling so wrecking, so addicting that it shakes him into the depth of his soul as he comes violently on the applied pleasure of his mate, screaming Chanyeol's name.

The tension inside him suddenly drops, his body goes slack in a matter of seconds as the endorphines, hormones and satisfaction of his orgasm fall onto him like the ceiling has just come down, making him gasp and then scream his heart out as he feels himself painting his belly with white strides over the span of the next seconds, climaxing hard. Chanyeol expertly fucks him through his orgasm, not stopping for a second, continuing to press his tip against Baekhyun's omegan entrance and it is drawing wanton mewls from the smaller's dry lips as his boyfriend milks his prostate dry while own lewd moans are falling from the taller's own plump ones.

"My good omega." He hears Chanyeol purr with his beautiful deep voice somewhere, far away from where he is right now, thick dick still moving deliciously inside him and stimulating him further as he feels himself getting broken apart and set back together again. "Coming so well on me."

Whimpering, panting, whining and crying in pleasure, Baekhyun feels like he is still flying as he gets back again slowly after having gotten washed away by his high, the aftershocks of them digging their claws deep inside of him, leaving him exhausted, drained of energy while he slowly begins to realise the world around him again, thick length of his mate still moving in him.

Trying to catch is breath, he feels Chanyeol how slows down a bit, thrusting more careful, still sending waves of pleasure through his abused hole while softly stroking over Baekhyun's alabaster skin and as he finds the strength to open his eyes after a few seconds of gasping for air, he takes a look at the man that has just pushed him over the edge.

Chanyeol looks, to say it nicely, wrecked, bangs sticking to his forehead, body sweaty panting heavy, eyes foggy, hungry, shining with control but also with care and worry as he watches Baekhyun, pushing his length in with more care, knowing that the other is probably overstimulated.

"Should I stop?" The taller asks eventually, voice hoarse, firm eyes speaking more than words can ever tell and Baekhyun doesn't need the other to say it, he knows by the look in his mate's eyes that if he asks him to stop right now, he would do it. Something about that fact makes him want to shower the other in kisses, the feeling this safety gives him indescribable, making him feels loved and cherished. The soothing loving kisses have to wait though, because have better things to do right now, Baekhyun not wanting the other to stop, wanting more of this tingling sensations, which is why he just chokes out his next word without a second thought.

"Continue please."

Not needing to be told twice, Chanyeol takes up his speed again falling forward, rolling Baekhyun up effectively so that they are now face to face and the taller presses his lips onto his, which the smaller reciprocates as he reaches even deeper into Baekhyun, making the omega whine in delight, Chanyeol joining him, throaty moans escaping as he pushes deep into him.

Strangely Baekhyun doesn't feel overstimulated, more of the opposite, it is more like another wave of arousal, a different kind begins tightening in his belly at a rapid speed, far more up now where Chanyeol pushes his tip against his uterus and it takes the taller just a few seconds to have Baekhyun sobbing and whimpering under him again, taking every single one of them so well as Chanyeol fucks him hard and desperate, the alpha slowly loosing his control as well, showering the omega once again in praise. He forgets once again everything around him, just him and Chanyeol is everything that is important.

"You-you are so good, Baek, oh'-y-you feel so fucking good." Chanyeol mumbles against his lips, accompanied by beautifully wrecked moans as he pushes himself deep into Baekhyun and the smaller just quivers and moans in delight, feeling his mind slip away with every second, tears rolling down his face.

He doesn't know what it is, just feels how the new wave of arousal and applied pleasure mixes with the reminiscences of his past orgasm, Chanyeol's tongue in his mouth making him delirious again, pushing him off into the cloud of a preorgasm he can feel forming, ascending towards the a different sky, as he eventually hears the taller groan in his ear, voice hoarse and raspy, the next words causing a shiver of anticipation and excitement to run through him.

"Baek..I-I am close." Chanyeol sounds so wrecked, so broken that Baekhyun feels a wave of pride and possessiveness fill him.

It makes him smile and wanting them to reach their high together the omega is pressing Chanyeol closer against his chest, fingers gripping into the taller's hair as he feels him push against his omegan entrance again, his insides tightening, close as well before he eventually whispers the next words out with need, desperation and desire, wanting to rob the taller from his last bit of sanity, wanting to send him over into oblivion as well.

"Do it, alpha, knot me. Make me yours."

As if he had waited for the command, Chanyeol begins to stutter, thrusting becoming uneven as his breathing stumbles and as Chanyeol comes with a groan, so deep, so beautiful and sounding so wrecked, filling Baekhyun with pride, the smaller feels how the other suddenly grows much, much bigger inside him, spreading him further, ripping him apart inside out, making him gasp for air.

It hurts, Baekhyun feels like his hole is teared apart and he wants to scream in pain, but as Chanyeol's knot breaks his uterus open the same second Chanyeol bites down into his shoulder he choke on the air that has filled his lungs seconds earlier, a howl coming out of his throat as the pleasure of his mate's knot overwhelmes him and the inflicted pain, throwing him over an invisible edge, coming dry deep inside as he screams, his brain spiralling to heights he never has been in before as he gets washed away, eyes rolling in the back of his head, body trembling and toes curling in released delight.

Absentmindedly, not realising that he even does it, totally controlled by instinct, Baekhyun bites down into Chanyeol's shoulder so hard that he is tasting blood, completing the bond, marking Chanyeol as his, claiming him while he is still having an anal orgasm, his insides clenching around his mates knot, milking it with eagerness and groaning wantonly all through it. He stays like this still long after the waves of his highs have ebbed out and taking greedy breaths as he tries to reorganise his brain, only stopping eventually as a whine from his alpha cuts through the clouds of thick satisfaction, making Baekhyun snap back to reality. Dazed and surprised, he let go off the shoulder he has bitten into.

Eyes fuzzy, panting and covered in his own cum but not caring a bit about it, Baekhyun turns his head to look at the man that is lying on him, panting as heavy, beautiful dark brown hair clinging to the other's sweaty forehead, coffee eyes glassy and sated but the smile on his plump lips pained.

"Did..Did you just..have an anal orgasm?! And why the fuck did you have to bite down so hard?!" Chanyeol whines, voice hoarse, breathing still laboured as he is trying to sit up to get something to stop the blood from flowing from his shoulder. The movements make the knot inside Baekhyun that is pulling him apart, try to move as well and with a gasp the omega feels it ripping around his insides painfully, drawing a cry from his lips at the suddenly applied tearing pain.

Chanyeol, hearing this, stops instantly, looking back at Baekhyun and upon seeing in which uncomfortable position his omega is trapped right now and apparentely memorizing just now that he knotted the other and inflicts pain with his doings right now, the taller moves the both of them into a more comfortable position, Chanyeol lying down on his back with Baekhyun on top of him, while showering the smaller in apologetic and affectionate kisses for being a dumbass. Baekhyun, of course takes them with a purr as he feels the knot stop pulling at his insides and his inner omega feeling very satisfied about being cared for.

"Yes, I think I did. And sorry..." Baekhyun eventually chuckles, voice raspy and tired, pecking the taller on his plump lips as he looks at the wound he has inflicted. "Couldn't control myself there exactly."

"No problem." The taller chuckles deeply, voice rumbling so beautiful in his throat that it makes Baekhyun's heart jump and his beautiful coffee eyes are looking onto his leisurely. "And that with the anal orgasm is kind of really sexy."

Snickering about the last comment, Baekhyun takes a packet of tissues from the side table and gives one of them to Chanyeol while pressing his own one against the still bleeding mark on his mate's shoulder. As the fabric touches the alpha's wound the taller hisses sharply, eyebrows furrowing and in an attempt to distract his mate he presses a kiss against Chanyeol's jaw, which apparently works because the taller answers with a happy growl, inflicting a happy sated feeling in Baekhyun in the progess.

Chanyeol moves to presses his tissue against Baekhyun's shoulder and with a glance the smaller spots a bleeding claim mark there, which he didn't registrate up to now, so high on orgasm and heat, which is a sated little candlelight in the background right now with his mate's knot still up his ass that the pain is simply a thing of the background. Surprised, confused and just having the mind to wonder about it now why taller has chosen a bite mark as their claim mark he looks at Chanyeol, questioning the other silently.

"Don't look at me like that." Chanyeol mumbles embarrassed, tip of his ears red as he eventually wipes one last time over the wound and now that he is down from his high, Baekhyun has to admit that it is stinging a bit with a hiss. "You should have seen yourself, I had to mark you visibly."

Baekhyun can't help but huff amused. "I take this as a compliment." He chuckles tiredly, moving his hand to wipe away his mate's bangs that are still sticking to the forehead, before lying his head down on his mate's chest, fatigue taking a toll on him. "I haven't seen much of you to be honest, but what I saw was a sight as well I promise."

"I'm glad then. Also by the way, the other's will totally hate us, I wouldn't be surprised if the people on the other side of the campus heard you." Chanyeol mumbles slurry, exhaustion apparently taking a thing on him as well and Baekhyun just grins in amusement. "This is the second time you bring up me being loud, should I be silent from then on?"

"Don't you dare, I love it when you are vocal. And I happily accept beating from anyone if that means I can hear you loosing your shit under me." Chanyeol's tone is teasing, playful and Baekhyun can't help but turn red at the explicitness, hiding into the taller's shoulder which makes said just giggle in amusement, before they fall back into the fluffy, sated clouds of postorgasm, too tired to keep the conversation up.

After a short silence that has eventually fallen over them, breathing having calmed down, Baekhyun already half drifting away, the taller surprisingly speaks up once again, voice soft and worried, obviously addressing something that is making him uneasy. "Does it hurt?"

Baekhyun doesn't need to ask the taller what he means, he knows that the other is referring to the knot that is still deep up inside him, filling him so well. Sorting his hazy thoughts, he contemplates what to say for a few seconds. 

"Not really." He eventually comes to the conclusion, slurring his answer leisurely. "In the beginning, yes, but honestly it feels amazing in my uterus and I feel so full and whole and I don't know, just good that I can't wait for you to do it again when wave two comes around."

At that Chanyeol just turns red like a tomato and Baekhyun can't help but chuckles softly, moving up to press a chaste, heartfelt kiss against the other's lips, which the other reciprocates, making his insides flutter just like the first time and everytime after that.

"We should rest then so we both have the strength to do so." The taller eventually mumbles, rubbing his nose against Baekhyun's and breaking out of his temporary embarrassment he pulls the blanket that had lied forgotten next to them over their connected bodies. As the blanket falls protectively over his shoulders Baekhyun feels how Chanyeol is softly kiss his hair, plump lips pressing softly against his head and it is making him purr in content. He feels so loved like this.

Eventually they both settle down, Baekhyun on top of Chanyeol, warm and cozy under the blanket and in his mates arms, sated, satisfied and still locked in place by the knot, he eventually begins drifting away into the clouds of fatigue.

Halfway through falling asleep he suddenly remembers something and not wanting to forget it again, because it is important, he looks at Chanyeol again, who apparently had also been half asleep already judging by the halfhooded eyes with which he watches his omega, apparently awaken by his omega wiggling on top of him and his knot that is still deep inside Baekhyun's ass.

"By the way." Baekhyun starts and as he thinks about what he will say he feels his insides warm, his heart fluttering in happiness as he remembers how lucky he is for having the other as his mate as he looks at Chanyeol's beautiful face. Moving slowly, he cups the taller's face with his hand and he traces his thumb over the other's soft cheek before he eventually lets the words he had wanted to say for a while now but never found the perfect moment to do so, feeling that a better moment will probably never come around.

"I love you too."

His voice is not much more than a whisper but it seems to be enought because a second after the words have left his mouth he sees the half sleepy expression on Chanyeol's face instantly lights up in one of surprise, euphoria and softness as a big ass smile spreads over his lips, looking at Baekhyun with wonder, questioning and something like gratefulness, which it is making the omega's heart beat faster. 

Feeling fondness well up inside him together with the fluttering feeling of those familiar butterflies, Baekhyun leans in again to claim those plump lips that belong to his like a puppy looking mate to silently reassuring the other of his sincerity, to make the other feel that he is serious about every single one of them, to show that he means them and Chanyeol answers it with a happy sigh, softly stroking over Baekhyun's back.

"For the next time though.." The omega eventually says cocky, as they break apart a few seconds later, feeling Chanyeol stiff below him. "..give me the time to answer before you fuck me into oblivion."

At that Chanyeol bursts out in amused laughter, relaxing and Baekhyun smiles at he winks at his boyfriend who looks back at him with twinkling eyes.

"I will make sure of that." Chanyeol reassures with a snicker, caressing Baekhyun's cheeks softly, looking absolutely beautiful before putting another featherlight kiss against his lips, which makes Baekhyun's heart burst in little supernovas, leaving him breathless as he purrs, feeling so loved, so full and so good that he wants to stay like this forever. 

"I should probably clean you up by the way, you are covered it in cum." Chanyeol mumbles between two kisses, thumbs softly tracing over Baekhyun's cheek, leaving behind little tingling feelings and the smaller sighs in delight.

"Not now." Baekhyun answers with a yawn, voice already sounding like has drunk multiple bottles of soju as he leaves the other's lips for a second. "We can do that later." 

Pulling away eventually after a few more kisses, fatigue nearly making him pass out on the spot by now, Baekhyun gets back into his position on Chanyeol's chest, snuggling deep into his alpha's warmth and safety and in this beautiful scent of wood and pine, before slurring one last sentence. "Let's lie down before the next heat wave comes. I think we both can need a bit of sleep."

"I guess you are right with that." He hears Chanyeol sigh tiredly, not in the state apparently to argue with his mate and he feels how his boyfriend's long arms are wrapping themselves around him, making him feel at home and satisfied. 

It is only a few seconds until he feels his mate's breaths becoming calm, feels how the other turns relaxed under him. Listening to the other's deep breath Baekhyun can't help but get emotional, feeling the other's knot deep inside him, claiming him, marking him as forever Chanyeol's and with a tiny happy smile, he can't help but think how grateful he is for fate having send Chanyeol into his life. 

Yawning once more, he eventually lets his eyes fall shut in exhaustion before he is eventually slipping into fluffy, sated unconsciousness as well, dreaming of his and Chanyeol's future, their hands and souls united through the entirety of space and time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Needless to say, two days later when Baekhyun and Chanyeol leave their little cave of love and sex after the heat has finally ended, they are welcomed by a furious Kyungsoo, who scolds them for robbing Jongin's sleep through two walls and Chanyeol earns an appreciative patting on the shoulder from Sehun combined with a knowing eyebrow wiggle from Jongdae.

Chanyeol goes red like a tomato in response and Baekhyun tries to hide his equally gleaming face in his boyfriend's chest, but in the end with all the turmoil around them the two of them realise that they couldn't care less about the scolding and the teasing of their favourite people in the world.

Because they are happy. And that is everything that counts for them.

As the others watch how Baekhyun looks up at his alpha in adoration, who seems to feel his mate's gaze on him because Chanyeol looks down so that the omega can watch the coffee eyes twinkle in the light, they can't help but sigh in happy amusement, because they can see how much in love their two friends are. And with a snicker and a slight shake of their head, they are pretty sure that that will never change between the two of them.

**

_"Baek, love, you need to calm down, please."_

_"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SIT HERE AND STAY CALM WHILE MY HEART IS BROKEN INTO THOUSAND OF PIECES?! HOW..h-how can I try to stay calm when I feel like-like.."_

_"Love-"_

_"They took him, Chanyeol, he - they - oh GOD..."_

_"Baekhyun, please, breath!"_

_"How?! Why?! Like why are you are not freaking out as well?! Why are you calm, huh?!"_

_"Baekhyun...please...the only-..the only reason why I try to stay calm is our baby..."_

_"..."_

_"I-I just try to h-hold it together because you are fucking p-pregnant a-..and-"_

_"Chanyeol..."_

_"Do you really..do you really think that this leav-that this...oh fuck.."_

_"Yeol, no pl-please don't cry..."_

_"Baek, ho-how can I not?! Th-they t-took him, oh shi-like we..-"_

_"Yeol, breath, Chanyeol-"_

_"H-he m-might be d-dead..or even worse..oh god, oh fuck.."_

_"Chanyeol, you are hyperventilating, take a deep breath..."_

_"..."_

_"I-it will be f-fine...they will f-find him and bring him back.."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"A-Are you sure o-of that?"_

_"..."_

_"Baek?"_

_"They...they just have to, Chanyeol, th-they just have to bring him back.."_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**End of Part 1**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Junmyeon, Sehun, Minseok, Jongdae, Yixing, Jongin, Kyungsoo and Camille will return

in

 **Let's Handle Accidents & Consequences**  
by Nyxessa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading 'Let's Play Hide & Seek' and please continue to support all of EXO and me. 감사합니다 ✨


End file.
